Crime Passional
by Nanda Lissarini
Summary: Uma amizade torna se um tórrido caso de amor entre Sesshoumaru e Rin,ocasionando muitas confusões na vida do jovem casal. Ciúme e inveja e um crime,será que o amor consistente deles superará a morte e todos esses sentimentos?
1. Desavenças e Discussões

**犬夜叉**

**_Inu-Yasha não me pertence: (Todos os direitos reservados)_**

**_(nandahigurashi olha para os dois lados e depois sussurra: Um dia eu _**

_**irei abrir uma sociedade com a Rumiko-sensei')**_

_**Dedicada a Shampoo Sakai**_

**  
**

**  
Crime Passional**

_**Desavenças e discussões**_

"_-... Assassinato de um rapaz de aproximadamente 24 anos abalou a capital do Japão essa noite. O rapaz estava na casa da namorada. O corpo foi encontrado junto com a moça em cima da cama onde faziam sexo, a perícia afirma que o homicida atirou em direção a cabeça, mas a bala acertou as costas do rapaz atravessando o corpo dele e acertando o pescoço da moça, que foi levada em estado grave para o hospital. A policia não encontrou pistas do assassino, mas depoimentos colhidos no local, ajudaram a policia descobrir que esse rapaz estava sendo perseguido, alimentando as suspeitas de que esse crime foi cometido por vingança..."_

- Quem... quem poderia ter feito uma crueldade dessas com meu filho...

Universidade de Tokyo...

Um grupo de amigos conversava sobre as provas, e a aproximação da formatura, mas logo o clima pesou com uma discussão entre um casal, onde o rapaz era o centro de atenções das garotas da faculdade.

- Eu disse para você não se aproximar dessas mulheres, elas são muito oferecidas...

- Escute Kagura, eu não sou casado com você, e não vou aceitar que diga o que devo ou não fazer... e depois eu só ajudei a Sara a resolver umas questões de...

- Sesshoumaru, eu sei que é popular e tal, mas eu não vou aceitar, não vou mesmo aceitar que o meu namorado fique dando aulas particulares para essas... essas... – Kagura procurou uma palavra apropriada para nomear as moças, fazendo gestos exasperados com as mãos, deixando o rapaz a sua frente um tanto nervoso. -... meretrizes.

- Escute, vá para casa, mais tarde eu passo lá para conversarmos. – Tentou manter a calma, com uma frieza inata.

- Eu não quero ir para casa e ver que estas... meretrizes estão te assombrando, te seguindo a cada passo...

- Chega – começou impassível o rapaz. – eu não vou ficar aturando seus ataques de ciúmes na frente de meus colegas de classe... faça um favor... – ele segurou firme no braço da moça. - suma de minhas vistas antes que eu perca a cabeça e cometa um delito...

Sesshoumaru largou-a, e friamente deu as costas a ela voltando em seguida para onde seus amigos estavam.

- Sesshoumaru, espere eu...

- Não quero ter que repetir... – Parou e olhou-a por cima do ombro, e logo começou a andar novamente.

A moça saiu do local apressadamente, enfurecida, triste, deprimida, e chorando muito, mas nenhum desses sentimentos abalou o rapaz, pois sabia que tudo se normalizaria quando ela se acalmasse.

"- Malditas meretrizes, maldito Sesshoumaru, se ele pensa que vai ser igual às outras vezes esta muito enganado." – Kagura foi em direção a seu carro, e desativando o alarme abriu a porta, e após entrar, bateu-a raivosamente, e logo depois de dar a partida fez o carro cantar pneu passando em frente a faculdade correndo muito.

Todos os que conversavam em frente olharam a cena, mas logo voltaram suas atenções para seus interesses.

- Cara, se eu tivesse uma namorada assim, não sei como faria para contornar a situação... você é muito calmo, como consegue? – Miroku perguntou, olhando fixo a rua onde o carro tinha acabado de passar.

- Miroku, guarde seus comentários para você...

- Calma onii-san, ele não tem culpa de você ser o homem mais cobiçado entre as garotas da faculdade... – Inu-Yasha comentou ironicamente, recebendo um repreensivo olhar vindo do irmão mais velho.

- Mou! Eu não sei como conseguiu, mas podia me ensinar esse segredo. – Miroku olhou a hora e após para Sesshoumaru, que com uma sobrancelha arqueada o olhou confuso.

- Segredo?

- É, você sempre consegue chamar a atenção das garotas, e você nem fala com elas...

- Miroku, não é sempre que ele chama a atenção das garotas... – confirmou Inu-Yasha ao ver um sorriso meio convencido do irmão.

- Me desculpe Inu-Yasha, mas vou ter que discordar, veja bem, depois que vocês dois vieram estudar aqui na faculdade, nenhuma garota fala de outra coisa a não ser desse cara aí; – Miroku apontou o amigo com o polegar, começando a andar após. – eu ate conseguia dar uns beijinhos antes, mas agora, eu nem chego perto das garotas, pois só sabem suspirar por esses cabelos de seu irmão.

- O que tem de errado com meus cabelos Miroku? – perguntou cinicamente ao rapaz.

- Nada, esse é o problema, não tem nada de errado com eles nem com o dono deles, sinceramente, eu às vezes penso em te matar, só assim as garotas olhariam para mim novamente...

- Matar... pode ate ser, mas se fizer isso ao invés delas te enxerem de beijos e abraços vão te linchar. – comentou Inu-Yasha vendo que o irmão olhou serio para o amigo.

- Miroku você esta me ameaçando? – Sesshoumaru lançou um olhar gelado ao amigo, mas não o intimidou, pois correspondeu quase igualmente. (N/A: ninguém consegue imitar o jeito frio de Sesshoumaru.)

Ao perceber o clima, Inu-Yasha logo mudou de assunto, pois sabia que aquilo poderia ocasionar uma briga, e não era o que ele queria, pois estavam estudando ali por exatamente ter que sair da outra faculdade, onde o irmão foi ameaçado de morte pelo diretor desta, pois Kagura era noiva de Goshinki, mas uma crise a fez se afastar dele, e nesse período conheceu Sesshoumaru, se apaixonando por ele, e finalmente desatando o compromisso com o diretor e começando a namorar com o acadêmico de direito.

- Miroku, eu não sei o porquê esta reclamando, você não esta namorando a Sango do quarto ano?

- A Sango – Miroku olhou para Inu-Yasha, o qual suspirou intimamente ao perceber que o irmão fazia o mesmo, mas sem vestígio de _confusão_ no olhar. – bem, às vezes...

- Como assim às vezes, ela não é sua namorada? – Continuou Inu-Yasha não deixando brecha para o irmão falar.

- Ela é muito complicada, ela não aceita os carinhos que eu dou a ela. Quando eu faço um carinhozinho, ela me deixa cheio de galos... – Explicou o rapaz coçando a cabeça.

- Puxa, acho que você deve procurar outra garota então...

- Isso não é verdade Inu-Yasha! – uma voz feminina soou, e quando todos olharam...

- Sangozinha... – Miroku estava totalmente diminuto, com uma gota escorrendo na cabeça, e um sorriso muito sem graça.

- Seu mentiroso, esta me detraindo, o que esses rapazes vão pensar de mim, vou processar você...

- Calma pessoal... – Sesshoumaru segurou o braço de Sango, onde na mão desta estava uma cadeira que seria lançada em direção a Miroku.

Miroku suspirou aliviado, mas Sesshoumaru o fez ficar azul com o comentário feito.

- Sango, se agredi-lo, não poderá o processar, segundo o artigo 146 do Código penal- ( N/A: SEGUNDO O CODIGO PENAL BRASILEIRO, PORQUE EU NÃO SEI O JAPONÊS ') -, Constranger alguém, mediante violência ou grave ameaça, ou depois de lhe haver reduzido, por qualquer outro meio, a capacidade de resistência, pode lhe render de três a um ano de detenção, mas se o deixar inteiro, pode o processar por calunia...

- Calunia não, por assedio sexual, esse tarado diz que sou violenta, mas ele fica passando essas mãos em mim... – esclareceu a moça pondo a cadeira no chão e ajeitando o vestido que usava.

- Sangozinha, eu gosto de você, sabe que nunca a faria sofrer e...

- Pode parar, você deveria estudar mais o Código Penal como da para perceber que seu amigo aqui faz – apontou Sesshoumaru, que o olhou com os olhos estreitos - e não esses lixos que anda lendo, para tentar recitar algum verso para mim... e depois nem somos namorados, guarde suas desculpas e versos para as garotas que vivem atrás de você... – Sango virou as costas e depois de ajeitar os cabelos saiu andando em direção a biblioteca sem dar importância aos protestos românticos de Miroku.

- Ei, espere princesa, lindinha... – parou de ir atrás e suspirou – Ah... perdi mais uma...

- Perdeu porque é idiota, escute ela, estude mais... – Sesshoumaru ironizou dando um pequeno sorriso de vitória.

- Sim eu perdi, mas por sua culpa... – Miroku o olhou com ódio.

- Por minha culpa? – Sesshoumaru arqueou as sobrancelhas e apontou para si.

- É, mas você vai perder algo muito mais valioso do que garotas meu caro, espere e verá... – Miroku saiu de perto dos irmãos e seguiu para a biblioteca.

Inu-Yasha reparou certo divertimento no rosto do irmão, por ter arrumado mais uma confusão.

Os dois continuaram a andar e entraram na faculdade, onde cada um foi para suas salas assistir as aulas.

- Sango me desculpe, eu não quis te ofender, é serio... – tentava Miroku fazendo uma carinha de cachorrinho abandonado de dar dó.

- Esta bem Miroku, eu te perdôo, mas mesmo assim não quero ficar com você, apesar de eu gostar muito de você, neste momento eu gostaria de ficar sozinha, e pensar se eu vou mesmo querer ser traída pelo resto do nosso namoro por você...

- Ei! Porque esta dizendo isso, sabe que eu nunca te trai...

- Esta mentindo, antes de Sesshoumaru aparecer, você, apesar de ser um tarado, era a sensação entre as garotas. Só eu sei o que a pobre da Kagura passa...

- Aquele imbecil, sente-se o máximo com todas as garotas suspirando por ele, argh!

- E por acaso você gostaria que fosse por você? – Sango lançou um olhar mortífero ao rapaz que num instante ficou sem graça e com muitas gotas escorrendo no rosto.

- Não minha princesa, mas eu tenho que me vingar daquele idiota, ele me fez de idiota na sua frente, mexeu com minha honra.

- Esta bem, mas vê se não se mete em briga, você não sabe da índole do cara, não sabe o porquê dele ter saído da outra faculdade...

- E por acaso – ele pegou uma mecha de cabelos dela, e enrolando no dedo, aproximou-se do pescoço da moça. – você sabe gata?

- Ainda não, mas o segredo deles vai ser descoberto... tenho certeza que aquele rapaz fez algo de errado, a carinha bonitinha dele não me engana.

- Hummm, vai ser advogada ou investigadora, heim princesa...

- Miroku, para de ficar falando manso assim, isso não combina com esse seu porte. – Ela começou com um doce sedutor sorriso, que pedia um beijo para se desmanchar.

- Porte é... você gosta dele, ele pode ser todinho seu se quiser, só basta me dizer aquela palavrinha que eu espero a muito tempo... – Continuou o rapaz tentando seduzir Sango.

- Palavrinha, humm, que palavrinha? – Fez-se de desentendida.

- Então tá, eu falo sério agora – animou-se, se sentando bem próximo a ela. – você quer namorar comigo? Eu prometo me comportar direitinho. – Disse levantando a mão direita como promessa.

Sango corou, e vendo que o rapaz parecia ter boas intenções, resolveu dar uma chance.

- Esta bem, eu aceito, mas eu tenho algumas regras, se aceitá-las...

- Pode ditá-las para mim, eu farei de tudo para cumpri-las...

Sango olhou-o curiosa, mas logo começou a dizer.

- Primeiro tem que ser fiel... – viu o rosto do rapaz se entristecer – Ei porque fez essa cara?

- Não foi nada, pode continuar... – Afirmou ele desanimado.

- Segundo, tem que ser muito comportado, ou seja, não ficar passando a mão em mim... e... por ultimo... ser muito carinhoso.

- Bem – Começou levantando-se e pondo as mãos no bolso, olhando fixo para a prateleira de livros a sua frente. – eu vou ser fiel, te respeitar e ser muito carinhoso, mas eu também quero uma coisa, só uma.

- E... o que é? – Perguntou ela levantando-se com alguns livros nas mãos.

- Nunca mais dirija a palavra àquele imbecil do Sesshoumaru...

- O que? Enlouqueceu, eu não posso simplesmente parar de falar com ele só porque você quer, e depois ele me ajuda muito com as matérias que tenho dificuldade, com por exemplo Código Penal... acho que as minhas regras são muito mais enérgicas que a sua... mas se prefere assim, nos ficamos só amigos mesmo tá?

- Er... esta bem, mas evite muita intimidade, eu não quero a minha lindinha andando junto com aquele tipinho... – Miroku deu um beijo carinhoso na, agora, namorada e pegou os livros das mãos dela, a abraçando com o outro braço desocupado.

A caminho da sala de aula os dois caminhavam abraçados, Miroku pensou que as garotas comentariam, olhariam, ou praguejariam pelos dois estarem com tanta intimidade, mas o que ouviu no intervalo seguinte o deixou muito aborrecido.

– Você viu, o Miroku esta junto com aquela garota do quarto ano... – comentou uma.

- E daí, nos temos que arrumar um jeitinho de eliminar outra pessoa, Miroku é passado, o presente será...

- Sesshoumaru! – Responderam as três que conversavam em uníssono.

As três começaram a dar risadinhas abafadas nas mãos, mas logo se cessou quando o rapaz, Sesshoumaru, apareceu no fim do corredor.

- Meninas hora de por o plano em prática, nos somos três e ele um só. Sara, você já tem intimidade, convida ele...

- Esta bem...

O rapaz passou sem olhar as três, e seguiu para a biblioteca. Um tempo depois Sara o seguiu, mas antes tinha retocado a maquiagem e se perfumado.

Na biblioteca Sesshoumaru procurava um livro, um explicativo sobre alguns direitos e deveres. Estava distraído, com as mãos no bolso da calça social que usava, olhando fixamente para os títulos. De repente ele sentiu alguém tocar seus cabelos, e virou-se para olhar quem era.

- Sara, o que faz aqui? Devia estar na sala de aula...

- Eu sei, mas tinha que vir ate aqui, para... – lançou um sedutor olhar ao rapaz que percebeu a intenção da moça. – buscar um livro de... anatomia...

- Anatomia? Mas você não faz engenharia?

- Pois é, mas tem algumas partes do corpo humano que eu gostaria de entender...

- Sara... – Sesshoumaru começou serio e frio, mas rindo para si, não entendendo direito o porquê dela estar se oferecendo para ele. - ... eu não sou um idiota como o Miroku, o que esta querendo?

- Puxa, assim me ofende, eu só queria te convidar para beber um vinhozinho, ou um champanhe depois das aulas...

- Não obrigada eu não bebo, não gosto de bebidas alcoólicas... – Afirmou voltando às atenções novamente para os livros.

- Então, o que gosta, estou mesmo querendo ser sua amiga, mas se não quiser...

- Menina – Sesshoumaru virou para ela de vagar, e tirou a mecha de cabelos das mãos dela olhando fixo nos olhos da garota, que corou. – Suas intenções não são de amizades, sinto que você e aquelas outras duas tem outras intenções com a minha pessoa. E...

- Então você descobriu, bem – ela se aproximou consideravelmente do rapaz, que pode sentir o hálito fresco da moça e o perfume, muito cheiroso que usava. – então eu não vou perder a oportunidade de te roubar um beijo.

Para a surpresa do rapaz, ela audaciosamente o beijou. Em princípio ele ficou estático, mas apesar dele ser um homem integro em seus relacionamentos, ele era carne, e acabou cedendo um beijo. A moça realmente era bonita, tinha cabelos negros compridos, lisos com alguns cachos nas pontas, o corpo era perfeito, e a cintura graciosamente talhada, e os seios pouco fartos... estava muito perfumada... mas aquilo era errado.

Sesshoumaru, que estava com as mãos na cintura da moça de repente a segurou pelos ombros e a afastou de si.

- Desculpe, mas isso é errado, eu tenho namorada, e gosto dela...

- Gosta? Acho que esse beijo demonstrou que não, se gostasse mesmo dela não teria se deixado seduzir. – deu uma risada abafada ao ver o olhar arregalado do rapaz. – Eu sabia, você beija muito bem, a Kagura tem muita sorte...

Sara saiu da biblioteca deixando um Sesshoumaru muito confuso, passou a mão nos cabelos, colocando a franja teimosa para trás, mas esta logo voltou. Andou ate a porta da biblioteca, mas não encontrou ninguém, mesmo assim seguiu para a sala e assistiu as duas ultimas aulas tão serio que chamou a atenção de algumas pessoas.

Ao fim desta esperou o irmão no estacionamento, e quando este veio, logo partiram para casa sem trocar uma única palavra.

-_Como é que é! –_Uma voz alterada falou ao telefone.

- Calma Kagura, o rapaz não teve culpa, foi a Sara quem insistiu e...

- _Maldito, eu sabia que estava interessado nela, a Sara é minha amiga desde o ginásio, lógico que nunca faria isso..._

As garotas comemoravam no quarto de Sara, que tentava de todo o jeito conter o riso, segurando outro fone nas mãos, como extensão.

- Meninas contenham-se, ou ela vai desconfiar. – comentou a garota falando num sussurro.

Do outro lado da linha Kagura começou a chorar, fazendo as três ficarem sérias.

- _Eu estou... tão apaixonada por ele... isso não foi justo, ele não foi justo comigo... Mas eu vou me vingar, espere e verá!_

Kagura desligou o telefone, e logo foi tomar um banho.

Era noite já quando Sesshoumaru saiu de casa, estava indo à casa da namorada, queria evitar confusões então, resolveu contar a ela o que aconteceu na biblioteca.

Ao chegar lá, ele saltou do carro, mas Kagura conhecia o som do motor do carro dele, e saiu exasperada e o surpreendeu com uma bofetada surpresa. O rosto impassível assumiu grande surpresa, e antes dele começar a falar, Kagura foi logo gritando.

- MENTIROSO! CAFAGESTE! IDIOTA, IMBECIL...- Kagura ficou arfante, ao empurrar o rapaz em direção ao carro, ele apenas abriu os braços e esperou ela terminar, e quando terminou, começou a chorar com as mãos no rosto.

- Terminou? Posso me explicar? – perguntou à moça, impassível.

- Não quero saber, você é um tarado – ela parou de falar e olhou no rosto dele, que parecia não entender o que estava acontecendo. - você agarrou a Sara na biblioteca e obrigou a ela te beijar e...

- Espere aí, eu não agarrei ninguém, ela que veio para cima de mim, eu não fiz nada...

- É mentira, Sara nunca me trairia, ela é minha melhor amiga...

Neste momento lembrou-se das três moças conversando e do que Sara havia dito para ele na biblioteca, sobre o interesse nele.

- Uma armadilha heim.

- O que disse? – Perguntou ela confusa.

- Kagura eu não...

- NÃO QUERO SABER! Esqueça que eu existo, e vá se divertir com as garotas da faculdade, e se gostou tanto do beijo da Sara como espalhou para toda a faculdade, fique com ela, e aproveite e diga a ela para esquecer que existo também, pois eu tenho certeza que a culpa não foi inteiramente sua...

Kagura saiu de perto do rapaz andando depressa e ao entrar tacou a porta com força.

Sesshoumaru passou a mão na franja a pondo para trás, com a outra mão no quadril, ficou muito irritado com tudo o que aconteceu, mas tentou manter a calma acima de tudo. Vendo que seu relacionamento tinha se extinto ali, entrou no carro e partiu.

Passou algumas horas seguindo as ruas, estavam escuras e logo começou a chover, resolvendo parar ao ver um grande jardim, ou melhor um parque, estava pouco florido. Desligou o motor e ficou observando a chuva cair do lado de fora, estava pensativo e muito distraído, e nem percebeu a hora passar e com ela a chuva.

Assustou-se violentamente quando alguém bateu suavemente no vidro do carro, e levou rapidamente a mão debaixo do banco do carro, onde guardava sua arma. Mas ao olhar para fora, viu uma moça, olhava curiosa o vidro escuro do carro, então ele baixou o vidro, deixando somente espaço para os olhos.

- O senhor poderia me ajudar, eu estou perdida, eu acabei de chegar na cidade, poderia me dizer onde fica esse bairro aqui? – ela entregou o papel ao rapaz ele leu atentamente, logo depois acabou de baixar o vidro, vendo que ela estava um pouco molhada e com três malas grandes.

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha, e começou explicar a moça como chegar ao lugar.

- Obrigada, o senhor me ajudou muito, boa noite. – Ela reverenciou-se a ele e com um pouco de dificuldade começou a andar em direção oposta que ele explicara. Então ele saltou do carro e foi em direção a ela, que na hora em que ia dizer alguma coisa, viu a garota cair inexplicavelmente.

- Itaiii! Que droga!

- Você esta bem, - ele estendeu a mão para ajudar a moça a se levantar. – você estava indo na direção oposta e...

- Obrigada. – Disse ao se levantar – Eu ia pegar um táxi, acho que vi alguns parados ali.

Agora ela estava muito molhada, e tremia um pouco de frio, porém pareceu não se intimidar com isso, um pouco alegre arrumou as malas de novo.

-Você quer uma carona, posso te levar ate esse endereço, você esta molhada – arqueou as sobrancelhas. – tem três malas grandes, parecem pesadas...

- Não obrigada não quero incomodar o senhor, aliás, eu já o incomodei tirando-o das meditações e...

- Eu não estava meditando, só pensando em alguns problemas... mas você aceita ou não a carona?

- E-eu, sei que parece ser um bom homem mas...

- Mas?

A chuva começou a cair novamente, e ele olhando para a garota estendeu os braços como indicação da chuva, e pegando duas das malas começou a andar em direção ao carro.

A garota olhou-o, e logo seguiu, e depois dele ter posto a última mala no banco de trás do carro, viu a garota entrar junto com ela.

- Não, venha aqui na frente, vai ficar desconfortável aí... – A voz saiu branda e a chuva aumentou mais, quase se transformando em uma tempestade.

Rapidamente ela entrou e ele fechou as janelas. Após respirar fundo ele deu a partida no veículo, e saiu vagarosamente.

- Desculpe pelo incomodo senhor...

- Sesshoumaru. Eu agradeceria se parasse de usar esse "Senhor", soa muito formal, e eu não sou professor ou coisa assim.

- Esta bem, desculpe. – Ela corou e baixou o rosto tirando depois a boina que continha seus cabelos num coque presos. Os lisos cabelos negros e brilhantes caíram ate o colo da moça, mas Sesshoumaru ainda não tinha visto, só viu quando parou num sinal e virou para falar com ela.

- Qual... – Uma grande pausa ao vê-la ajeitando os cabelos, e olhando para ele em seguida para prestar a atenção no que iria dizer.

- Sim, o que ia dizer? – perguntou ela tirando o casaco muito molhado, e pondo-o sob as pernas.

Mas logo voltou a dirigir desviando os olhos do rosto da garota que não percebeu o olhar admirado que ele lhe lançou.

Parou o carro em frente a um prédio alto, não era muito novo, nem muito velho. Ele olhou pelo pára-brisas para o lado de fora e viu o número, conferindo depois no papel.

- Chegamos...

- Eu agradeço novamente senh... Sesshoumaru. – ela ia abrindo a porta, mas ele a impediu dizendo:

- Espere um pouco, esta chovendo muito, acho que tem estacionamento, será melhor... se não se molhar mais.

Ela sorriu sem graça. Logo ele entrou no estacionamento, e lá ajudou a garota com as malas, ela novamente agradeceu, então ele virou as costas e andou alguns passos, mas logo parou e virou-se para perguntar o nome dela, mas o elevador já tinha fechado as portas e estava subindo.

Ele maneou a cabeça, rindo para si, não acreditando que ficou cerca de duas horas conversando com uma moça sem saber o nome dela.

Voltou para casa, e no caminho a chuva parou. Ao chegar em casa, ele abriu a porta mansamente, e recebeu um repreensivo olhar de duas pessoas muito sérias no sofá da sala. Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas e encarou os dois.

- Onde estava Sesshoumaru? Você já olhou as horas?

- Pai, eu tive um problema e...

- Eu sei, e gostaria de uma explicação bem convincente.

- Explicação?

- Sim maninho... – começou Inu-Yasha sério demais para sua pessoa.

- Inu-Yasha, deixe que eu converse com ele. – repreendeu o pai, olhando em seguida para o outro filho se aproximando para sentar-se com uma expressão muito confusa.

O pai cruzou as mãos e logo começou a explicar serenamente.

- Filho, a mãe de uma moça ligou para cá hoje fazendo uma grave acusação, ela disse que você assediou a filha dela e avisou para esperar a intimação do processo que ela...

- O que! Processo por assédio? – o rapaz levantou-se exasperadamente. – Estão todas loucas é isso?

- Filho, sei que não fez nada, mas a garota estava chorando muito e disse que você a forçou na biblioteca da faculdade hoje a tarde.

- O que, mas foi ela quem me beijou, eu não... Mas o que esta acontecendo afinal de contas... – O rapaz ficou inquieto, passava as mãos nos cabelos e andava de um lado para o outro.

- Você arranjou confusão novamente, agora agüente as conseqüências... – Inu-Yasha ainda estava sério, sabia que a situação era delicada.

- Mas eu não arrumei confusão nenhuma, quer saber... – Sesshoumaru pegou as chaves novamente e saiu batendo a porta atrás de si.

- Pai, o que vamos fazer? Ele realmente não tem culpa, eu vejo, as garotas ficam em cima dele o tempo todo, principalmente essa Sara, eu não duvido nada que ela esteja aprontando uma...

- Eu não sei filho, mas seu irmão tem que começar a evitar o contato com essas moças... Se isso vira moda, meu filho vai virar um maníaco sexual na cidade sem ser.

Sesshoumaru estava exausto, a situação dele era muito complexa, e nem sua impassividade estava adiantando, sentia uma grande solidão, sofria ate por causa disso.

O que o fazia ser tão perseguido?

Ele era um rapaz de classe media alta, e a aparência... Um lindo exemplar masculino: Tem cabelos compridos ate abaixo do bumbum, lisos, dono de olhos dourados, de uma linda boquinha, e o corpo totalmente perfeito, alto. Mas apesar de ser essa escultura viva, ele era frio e impassível. Talvez o charme dele estivesse nesse jeito de ser.

Dirigiu durante quase toda à noite, e quando olhou o relógio, deu um pesado suspiro, eram quatro da manha, e quase cinco quando voltou para casa. E logo que chegou, tomou um demorado banho, e quando secava os cabelos seu irmão bateu levemente na porta.

- Entre...

- Já esta acordado, se apronte, temos que estar cedinho na faculdade hoje...

- Eu não acordei agora, eu simplesmente cheguei agora.

- Você não dormiu? – Inu-Yasha estava um tanto surpreso e não conteve esse sentimento.

- Não, mas já estou me aprontando, vá se aprontar também...

O irmão mais novo saiu bocejante do quarto de Sesshoumaru, e em instantes estava pronto.

Estranhamente ao chegar na faculdade, todos olharam os irmãos diferente, principalmente para Sesshoumaru, as garotas estavam com olhares reprovativos sendo direcionados a ele. Quanto a isso ele não deu muita importância, só importou-se mesmo no primeiro intervalo, pois ele estava conversando com seu irmão quando Sara apareceu vivaz para falar com ele.

- Olá Sesshoumaru, como tem passado?

- Cínica! Como você acha que ele tem passado? – Inu-Yasha se adiantou, mas o irmão o fez calar-se com um olhar conhecido, então ele começou brandamente falar com ela. Pois as mãos no bolso da calça social e olhando dentro dos olhos da garota, com os seus estreitos.

- O que esta querendo, o que pensa em fazer com esses joguinhos?

- Podemos conversar em particular?

Inu-Yasha entendeu o recado e afastou-se, indo em direção a Sango e Miroku, que estavam perto da biblioteca.

- Fale, o que pretende Sara?

- Eu posso retirar a queixa contra você, mas tem uma condição... – começou ela sorrindo maliciosamente.

- Condição? – Sesshoumaru assumiu uma expressão de nojo no momento.

- Sim, quero que me assuma como sua namorada... eu... estou apaixonada por você, posso ate dizer que o amo... e...

- Você gosta de mim? – ele indicou a moça e logo após ele, em seguida deu as costas e começou andar.

- Ei espere, não vai me responder?

- Se quiser continue com o processo, - ele parou, e olhou para trás fazendo uma expressão assassina no rosto. – você é uma pessoa muito desvalorizada, não me relaciono com esse tipo de garota. Me esqueça, é o melhor a fazer.

Sara o olhou com muito ódio, correu ate ele e o olhando dentro dos olhos o ameaçou.

- Vai se arrepender de ter dito isso para mim, pode esperar, pois nunca mais ficara com nenhuma garota, se for necessário, eu mato você para não dar o gostinho a elas...

- Esta me ameaçando mulher?

- Estou, e não adianta me olhar assim, pois não tenho medo de seu pai, muito menos de você... – Sara saiu apressadamente sem esperar a resposta do rapaz, o qual ficou estático no lugar.

- Você esta bem? – uma voz familiar soou.

Ele virou e ao ver quem era arqueou as sobrancelhas, ficando muito surpreso com quem era.

- Me desculpe por ontem, eu estava realmente perdida.

- Você estuda aqui? – perguntou friamente a garota.

- Sim me matriculei esta manha, e você estuda?

- Sim, estou no ultimo ano de direito...

- Puxa eu também. Eu tenho que ir, vou assistis minha primeira aula, ate logo. – a garota saiu de perto dele muito sorridente, não dava importância aos olhares frios, nem ao tom do mesmo jeito do rapaz, era ate estranha. E... o nome, Sesshoumaru coçou a cabeça e percebeu que novamente tinha esquecido de perguntar o nome dela. Novamente riu da situação, como podia esquecer uma pergunta tão obvia.

- Quem era a garota onii-san? – Inu-Yasha chegou de surpresa tirando Sesshoumaru de seus pensamentos.

- Eu não sei, conheci ela ontem perto da Torre de Tókio, estava perdida então eu a ajudei encontrar o caminho de casa...

- Perdida? – Inu-Yasha desconfiou.

- Ela é nova na cidade, parece que chegou ontem, e começou hoje na faculdade.

- Qual o nome dela?

- Eu não sei, ainda não tive a oportunidade de perguntar.

Os irmãos caminharam em direção às suas salas, ainda conversando.

Ao fim da tarde, as turmas de dispersaram, e uma garota saia apressadamente com livros numa mão, e uma mochila volumosa sob o ombro sendo segura no lugar com a outra mão desocupada.

Na pressa de sair da faculdade logo, desviava de vários alunos habilmente, mas não esperava de certo homem sair de repente na porta de umas das salas. Nesta hora ela andava pelo canto quase encostando na parede, para andar mais depressa, nisso o rapaz saiu na porta e os dois trombaram-se. Os livros que estavam na mão dela espalharam-se pelo chão do corredor, por isso ambos abaixaram, sem ao menos se olhar.

- Me desculpe é que eu estou com um pouco de pressa e... – Ela levantou o rosto e ao olhar quem era arregalou os olhos.

A reação dele foi semelhante, mas ele não fez algo que ela fez; um sorriso muito largo e afeiçoado, o qual já havia agradado aos olhos do rapaz da primeira vez.

Eles se levantaram juntos, e ele continuou calado observando ela ajeitar a mochila, após apanhou os livros nas mãos dele, e depois de ela se despedir saiu apressadamente, mas ela não andou mais do que alguns metros. Ele a seguiu e segurou-a pelo braço.

- Espere...

- Me... desculpe mas estou com um pouco de pressa... – Após ele soltou-a e começaram a caminharem juntos.

- Eu esqueci de perguntar seu nome nas ultimas três vezes que te vi. – Comentou ele andando junto a ela ainda, com passos pouco rápidos.

Ela parou próximo a uma moto no estacionamento, olhou ao rapaz e finalmente, após suspirar revelou.

- Meu nome é Hiiragizawa... Rin Hiiragizawa. – Completou com outro sorriso.

Ela apoiou os livros na moto e começou a enrolar os cabelos num coque, prendendo-os após.

Ele por sua vez olhou seu carro próximo dali, após olhou novamente a moça, dessa vez mexendo no bolso de fora da mochila que carregava.

- Quer outra carona, eu estou indo para perto...

- Não se preocupe, - ela tirou de dentro da mochila um capacete fazendo o rapaz se surpreender. – hoje eu estou com minha moto, quem sabe uma outra vez. – Ela colocou os livros na mochila, pois-a nas costas, montou na moto e após colocar o capacete deu a partida. Acenou para ele e partiu.

Ele apoiou a mão no quadril perplexo com aquela reação, daquela garota tão... delicada. Deixou a mão escorregar ate o bolso pegando as chaves, logo caminhou ate seu carro, e, após desativar o alarme abriu a porta e entrou, pois a chave na ignição e apoiou as mãos no volante, ficou assim por dez minutos, estava esperando o irmão, mas neste tempo pensou no que Sara tinha feito, o quão suja ela foi, mas outro pensamento insistia em residir em sua mente... um sorriso tão doce, tão bonito, mas vinda de uma gata aparentemente frágil, sendo que o que tinha visto a pouco provou que ela não é tão dócil assim, era mais selvagem e...

- Onii-san, esta dormindo? – o irmão olhou-o sarcasticamente, batendo a porta depois.

- Inu-Yasha, porque demorou tanto, eu disse que queria estar no fórum às duas horas, já são duas e meia.

- Desculpe, eu estava conversando com uma garota, ela estava com um pouco de dificuldades em uma matéria...

- Garota? – Sesshoumaru arqueou uma sobrancelha reprovando aquele assunto.

Deu a partida e logo se concentrou na manobra do carro. Inu-Yasha por sua vez censurou o irmão.

- Sim uma garota. Ao contrário de você, eu posso conversar com uma garota normalmente sem ser agarrado ou processado por assedio ou coisa assim. E depois foi só uma explicação...

- Inu-Yasha... cale essa boca, eu tenho a paciência muito frágil...

Inu-Yasha suspirou maneando a cabeça. Mas logo voltou a falar.

Sesshoumaru saiu do estacionamento e ganhou a estrada, dirigindo pouco mais que sessenta quilômetros por hora.

- Descobriu o nome daquela garota?

- Porque o interesse?

- Por nada, só curiosidade, ela me pareceu uma garota tão simpática, parece tão sensível...

Sesshoumaru deu uma risada disfarçada, e logo respondeu, prestando atenção no transito.

-As aparências enganam Inu-Yasha, aquela garota é muito mais forte que qualquer outra.

- Hã? Como tem tanta certeza em afirmar isso, você nem a conhece direito.

- O nome dela é Rin Hiiragizawa, ela esta no ultimo ano de direito...

Inu-Yasha olhou o irmão e deu uma risada debochada, mas logo parou, pois recebeu um feio olhar vindo dos olhos dourados do irmão.

- Qual é a graça idiota? – Perguntou acelerando o carro parado no sinal vermelho.

- Você conheceu a garota ontem, soube o nome dela hoje, mas mesmo sendo processado por outra por assedio, esta interessado nessa tal de... Rin. – completou ajeitando o cinto de segurança.

- Quem disse que estou interessado nela?

- O seu jeito de falar dela. Escute, eu convivo com você há vinte anos, acho que sei quando esta interessado numa garota.

- Inu-Yasha... - começou em tom muito frio. E não foi só o tom, o tapa que ele deu na parte de traz da cabeça do irmão, o fazendo ficar roxo de nervoso. Após o tapa completou. – Eu já disse que minha paciência é frágil.

- Seu grande imbecil, porque fez isso!

- Não se meta em minha vida, eu detesto isso seu idiota infantil.

- Eu infantil, por acaso me vê agarrando garotas na biblioteca! – O irmão se irritou fazendo com que o mais velho também se alterasse.

Com uma voz branda e controlada, parou frente a um tribunal, desligou o motor e olhando nos olhos do irmão disse:

- Não repita isso ou eu arranco seu coração com as mãos, e você sabe que eu arranco. Você sabe melhor que eu, que não assediei a Sara... – Ele abriu a porta e saltou do carro, Inu-Yasha fez o mesmo, mas ficou parado do outro lado.

Sesshoumaru jogou as chaves ao irmão e começou a andar em direção a entrada do tribunal.

- Venha me buscar as nove da noite, eu vou assistir alguns julgamentos e depois conversar com algumas pessoas. Não se atrase, - ele parou e olhou o irmão já abrindo a porta do carro. – eu detesto esperar. – Voltou a andar em seguida.

Inu-Yasha fez uma careta e logo partiu. Não correu muito, mas logo chegou em casa. Ao chegar o pai estava um tanto estranho, sentado misteriosamente na poltrona da sala, segurava um papel nas mãos.

- Pai, o que aconteceu? ... – A resposta demorou a ser pronunciada, o que deixou o irmão um tanto irritado. – Pai?

- Seu irmão foi rotulado como tarado, olhe isso – estendeu o papel para que Inu-Yasha o pegasse. – aquela garota já começou com as mentiras...

- Mas... – Inu-Yasha após ler a intimação. – Ele não fez nada, ou fez?

O pai se levantou e pegou o telefone digitando um numero após.

- O que vai fazer? – Inu-Yasha perguntou confuso, olhando o pai, o qual fez um sinal para ficar em silencio.

- Por favor, eu gostaria de falar com a senhorita Sara...

-_Quem deseja falar com ela? – _A voz do outro lado perguntou.

- Inu-Taishou...

_- Um momento por favor..._

Alguns minutos depois...

_- Recebeu a intimação querido Sesshoumaru, resolveu aceitar minha proposta?_

- Meu filho esta sendo chantageado... muito bom. Meu nome é Inu-Taishou, prazer sou o pai de Sesshoumaru...

Do outro lado da linha, a garota tremeu, ficando em silencio, apenas ouvindo o que uma voz grave dizia no telefone.

- ... Gostaria de conversar com você, tem um restaurante próximo à faculdade onde estuda. Espero você lá às oito da noite para jantar, vamos formalizar essas acusações. Só um aviso, não falte, ou estará provando que essa acusação feita ao meu filho é tudo uma mentira... Tenha uma boa tarde. – Desligou o aparelho, após olhou Inu-Yasha pasmo com tal situação.

- Pai, se interferir nisso... Sesshoumaru vai virar uma fera, ele vai sair de casa e...

- Filho – O homem aproximou-se de Inu-Yasha e apoiou uma mão no ombro deste, apertando suavemente. – Seu irmão vai se formar mês que vem, não é bom que antes da formatura seja preso por causa de uma menina mimada que levou um fora de seu irmão. Eu posso intervir sem ele saber.

O pai se afastou sentando-se novamente na poltrona, dando um pequeno sorriso, mas frio como o do filho mais velho.

Inu-Yasha deu as costas ao pai e caminhou ate as escadas parando para ouvir o que o pai tinha a dizer.

- Inu-Yasha... onde esta seu irmão?

- Ele ficou no tribunal, disse que voltara às nove da noite, pediu para eu ir buscá-lo... – Inu-Yasha subiu as escadas, e logo entrou em seu quarto. Sentou-se na cama, e olhou um porta retrato em cima da mesa de cabeceira, suspirando em seguida.

- Mãe... – Sussurrou. – "_sinto sua falta..." _– Pensou após.

Levantou-se e seguiu para o banheiro. Após o banho, arrumou-se e penteou os cabelos, logo, pegou algumas apostilas e começou folheá-las, sentou-se na cama e após deitou-se, começou a estudar de bruços, estudou por quatro horas seguidas, e acabou dormindo em cima das matérias que estudava, com um lápis na mão direita e a outra marcando algumas páginas do grosso livro de código penal.

No tribunal, Sesshoumaru estava atento ao que a promotoria dizia, e também do que o réu era acusado, anotando algumas coisas numa folha de papel, que já estava com varias outras anotações.

Uma pausa foi feita, então Sesshoumaru saiu da sala, indo em direção a uma saleta reservada. Lá três advogados conversavam sobre o caso em questão, e o rapaz, que fora convidado por um deles, sentou-se perto, envolvendo-se em segundos na conversa discutida.

Uma hora depois, os quatro se dispersaram, voltando assim ao julgamento, que teria a sentença anunciada naquele momento. Sesshoumaru localizou-se sem olhar as pessoas que estavam sentadas aos lados dele, concentrado no que o juiz iria dizer. Parava apenas para fazer anotações, agora numa outra folha.

- Você fica muito concentrado, parece gostar mesmo do que estuda... – Uma voz feminina, conhecida, soou perto dele, o fazendo olhar para seu lado direito.

- Você parece um fantasma menina, que horas chegou?

- Eu cheguei no inicio desse julgamento, me atrasei um pouco...

- Nossa, sua vida parece um pouco... agitada...

- Não muito...

Um silencio mortal se fez quando o juiz bateu o martelo a primeira vez anunciando a sentença. Sesshoumaru estreitou os olhos, e Rin riu daquela reação, abafando a risada nas mãos, onde uma continha uma caneta, que anotava algumas coisas também. O rapaz confuso sem olhá-la perguntou quase num sussurro.

- O que é tão engraçado?

- Você parece obcecado no que o juiz dirá...

- Estou acompanhando esse caso desde o inicio...

" – _Menoumaru_ _Ga , Este tribunal decidiu, que deve cumprir a pena de trinta e um anos pelo estupro e homicídio de Yura Kami , e ameaça a família da dita vitima." – _sentenciou o juiz liberando o tribunal em seguida.

- Yosh' ... Eu esperava ansioso por isso. – Comemorou o rapaz, levantando em seguida. – Rin você... ué cadê ela?

Ao olhar perto dos familiares da vitima viu Rin conversando com um homem de aparência estranha, era alto magro, tinha cabelos pouco longos, e aparentava uns dezoito anos, parecia triste também.

Sesshoumaru arrumou os documentos após desceu sem se despedir, aquela moça era tão estranha. Olhou ao relógio e este marcava dez para as oito. Resolveu então, ir a saleta, ainda tinha uma hora ate Inu-Yasha ir buscá-lo. Ao entrar na saleta, estava vazia, trancou a porta e jogou-se num sofá nesta posta, e retirando um volume da pasta começou a pesquisar, e utilizando as anotações feitas, comparava com as do livro, às vezes anotando algumas no volume, acrescentando o conteúdo do livro.

Um tempo depois ouviu a maçaneta da porta mexer-se, e em seguida uma batida suave. Ele levantou-se e abriu a porta.

- Me disseram que estaria aqui, o que esta fazendo? – Rin perguntou curiosa em ver que estava sozinho.

- Estou resumindo umas anotações, entre... – Pediu educadamente.

- Sesshoumaru... você tem uma fama bem extensa na faculdade, você não tem problemas com esses pequenos focos femininos?

- Alguns, coisas que uma conversa amigável não resolva...

- Acho que não é o caso de Sara...

Sesshoumaru arqueou as sobrancelhas e olhou um tanto irritado para a moça.

- Você chegou ontem e já esta bisbilhotando a minha vida pessoal... saiba que detesto isso, se quiser ter alguma amizade comigo terá que esquecer que tenho uma vida pessoal.

- Ei calma, eu não bisbilhotei nada, estão todos comentando... – Explicou ela um pouco ofendida, mas sempre sorrindo.

Sesshoumaru sentou-se novamente e começou organizar o material, e sem olhá-la continuou.

- Comentando o que?

- Desculpe, mas você deixou bem claro que sua vida pessoal não me interessa, e eu não vou ficar dizendo o que as mulheres da faculdade ficam comentando sobre você, eu nem te conheço direito, mas sinto que o que disseram não é verdade...

- Agradeço seu sentimento... – disse friamente, dessa vez olhando nos olhos de Rin, e a viu desviar de seu olhar, o que o deixou um tanto frustrado. – Estou indo embora...

- Eu também.

- Ainda vou ter que esperar o idiota do meu irmão. – disse ele trancando a saleta e pondo as chaves no bolso, e logo começou a andar junto a Rin.

- Quer uma carona... – ela sorriu, parecendo não ter guardado magoas do fora que Sesshoumaru deu nela. - ... eu tenho um capacete reserva. Estou te devendo uma...

Sesshoumaru olhou-a novamente um tanto surpreso, respondendo-a seguidamente.

- Eu vou aceitar, mas só porque sei que meu irmão vai se atrasar, e eu estou com um pouco de pressa.

- Então vamos! – Rin andou um pouco mais de pressa chegando logo onde sua moto estava estacionada.

Rin pois um livro e sua bolsa no bagageiro da moto, e depois de fechá-lo subiu na moto, logo entregou o capacete reserva ao rapaz e um elástico de cabelo.

- Para quê isso? – Perguntou confuso, olhando o elástico cor de rosa que ela entregara.

- Bem meus cabelos são menores que o seu e dão milhares de nós por causa do vento. O seu e quase duas vezes o meu, melhor prender num rabo de cavalo, ou vai sofrer para desembaraçá-lo.

Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas e após respirar fundo amarrou o cabelo, deixando-o num elegante rabo baixo. Após pois o capacete, e montou atrás de Rin.

Ela sorriu, e logo pois o seu capacete, e após subir o descanso de sua moto deu a partida.

Rin era astuta, e muito habilidosa pilotando a moto, Sesshoumaru observou cada gesto que ela fazia, indicava as ruas para ela entrar às vezes. Em trinta minutos chegou à casa do rapaz.

Após descer ele tirou o capacete e viu-a fazer o mesmo, desligando o motor depois.

- Não quer beber alguma coisa? – convidou ele educadamente.

- Não, ainda tenho um compromisso hoje, quem sabe uma outra vez. – ela piscou.

Ele deu um meio sorriso e entregou o objeto que segurava a ela, o qual ela enfiou no braço, e logo após colocou novamente o capacete e deu a partida, seguindo depois ao seu destino.

- Que mulher consistente... – após esse solitário comentário virou-se sentindo estranho por seus cabelos não acompanharem de todo os movimentos, lembrando-se do elástico que os prendia o qual estava no meio das costas, pois tinha escorregado de onde estava. Ele começou a andar e ao entrar em casa logo subiu, pois não encontrou o pai onde costumava ficar.

Andou apressadamente ate o quarto do irmão, e vendo a porta aberta entrou, já com tudo na garganta preparado para ser despejado nos ouvidos do irmão, mas a reação foi outra ao ver a cena. Inu-Yasha estava totalmente adormecido, apenas com uma bermuda, o rosto estava sob as apostilas, tinha livros espalhados no chão junto com lápis e canetas.

"-_Estudou ate dormir... é Inu-Yasha dessa vez escapou de uma surra."_ – Sesshoumaru acolheu o material espalhado pondo-o na escrivaninha, logo após retirou as apostilas de debaixo do rosto do irmão, vendo-o se mover para virar de lado. Organizou tudo após cobriu o irmão com um lençol, saiu do quarto após apagar a luz fechou a porta. Seguiu para seu quarto com intuito de tomar um demoradíssimo banho.

Ao chegar em seu quarto, seguiu para seu banheiro particular. Lá despiu-se, parou frente ao espelho, observou a imagem de seu rosto durante alguns segundos. Reparou que seus cabelos estavam um tanto bagunçados, por isso passou os dedos na franja, a pondo para traz, mas esta não ficou, ajeitando-se automaticamente sob a testa do rapaz. Puxou o cabelo ainda preso para frente, e cuidadosamente tirou o elástico rosa que o prendia, soltando os cabelos. Logo penteou-os com os dedos, tirando parte do embaraçado, ajeitou-os num nó para não molhar a raiz, deixando parte das pontas penduradas. Finalmente entrou no box e ligou a ducha, não muito quente, e um gemido foi proferido pelos lábios dele ao sentir o corpo relaxar com a água quente que causava alivio nos músculos tensos de seu corpo. Ao terminar seu demorado banho vestiu o roupão, e saiu do banheiro aparentemente relaxado.

O tempo ainda estava um pouco úmido, então ele fechou a janela da sacada para não se resfriar. Após foi ate seu closet escolheu um samba-canção e uma camiseta de malha, e depois de pendurar seu roupão no banheiro novamente, sentou-se na escrivaninha, iniciou seu notebook, mas levantou-se novamente, desmanchou o nó dos cabelos e passou as mãos para desfazer os desembaraços. Pegou o material a seguir e logo começou a rotina.

Organizou o livro e as anotações, começando a digitar a matéria em seguida. Estudou todo o material que tinha colhido no tribunal, e também as matérias dadas na faculdade, transformando todas as informações num único texto resumido.

Permaneceu concentrado nos estudos por três longas horas, ate ter sua atenção dispersada pelo barulho da porta de entrada da casa ser aberta, e a voz de seu pai sendo direcionada para uma segunda pessoa, sendo convidada a entrar.

Sesshoumaru fechou o notebook, levantou-se e após vestir uma calça social, que estava ao alcance naquela hora desceu, e foi direto a copa, onde pegou uma maça verde, após seguiu para a sala de estar, onde um dos empregados servia chá para uma mulher.

O rapaz olhou o relógio de pulso, após lançou um olhar censurando o pai.

- Sesshoumaru, tem uma pessoa que gostaria muito de conversar com você... – informou o pai serio, ignorando o olhar do filho.

- Sara... prefiro conversar com ela amanha, em outro lugar... – ele virou as costas e começou a andar.

- Espere, - disse ela levantando-se – tem uma coisa importante a te dizer.

O rapaz parou e estreitou os olhos, ainda de costas para ela, fitava um quadro onde os três homens da família posavam elegantemente. Ficou esperando que ela continuasse.

- Eu... retirei a queixa contra você...

- Meu pai persuadiu você... – afirmou ainda de costas.

- Sesshoumaru... eu não quero que vá preso, por isso retirei a queixa...

- Só por isso? – começou ele virando-se para encarar a moça, e olhando rapidamente para o pai, vendo que ele não entendeu também.

- Não... – Sara baixou o rosto e após sorriu ainda fitando os desenhos do carpete da sala.

- Então, qual outro motivo a levaria a fazer essa... – pensou um pouco. – "boa ação?"

- Eu estou grávida...

O pai do rapaz arregalou os olhos, e preparou-se para o resto daquela conversa.

- E o que eu tenho haver com isso Sara, não seria você quem ficaria atrás das grades... mas sim eu, pois nunca aceitaria a sua proposta... – Sesshoumaru virou as costas novamente, mas parou ao ouvir o que Sara disse.

- Como assim, o que você tem haver? Você é o pai da criança que estou esperando! – Sara falou firmemente.

O pai de Sesshoumaru, Inu-Taishou, arregalou os olhos ainda mais, e olhou o filho, que permaneceu sem virar.

O chão saiu dos pés do rapaz àquela hora. Como? Como poderia estar grávida se nem tocou nela?...

- Eu o que? – Sesshoumaru perguntou num tom frio demais para quem estava calmo, e o pai conhecendo aqueles tons tentou pronunciar-se, mas o filho fez sinal com a mão para que não interviesse dessa vez.

- Não me diga que não se lembra do dia em que nos fizemos amor? – Sorriu ela parecendo ter prazer em dizer aquilo.

Sesshoumaru virou-se com os olhos estreitos, e um brilho furioso nos olhos dourados, deu alguns passos, mas logo parou.

- Filho, não acredito que tenha sido tão irresponsável.

- Pai, eu nunca toquei nessa mulher, nunca aconteceu nada entre nos.

- O que, como pode dizer isso, ontem você me beijou, tenho certeza que me desejou novamente e...

- Como consegue mentir assim? Eu nunca toquei em você, eu nunca a desejei, pelo contrario, sempre me mantinha afastado de você, nunca nem tentei uma conversa, nem que fosse sobre a faculdade. – Disse o rapaz, estranhamente calmo, mas com muito nervoso na voz, coisa que só o pai e o irmão conseguiam identificar.

- Porque esta fazendo isso, eu venho aqui para dizer que vai ser pai de um filho meu, e a única coisa que sabe fazer é fingir que não aconteceu nada entre nós? – Sara começou a chorar, mas isso não tocou o coração frio de Sesshoumaru.

- Eu nunca toquei você Sara, sabe disso, você deve estar com gravidez psicológica, ou mentindo descaradamente. – Ele se aproximou mais de onde ela estava e olhando friamente nos olhos da moça continuou. – Isso não funciona comigo... eu não faço filho imaginário em ninguém...

- Já chega, Sesshoumaru! – Irritou-se o pai. – Senhorita Sara, traga-me um teste de gravidez, quero saber se esta mesmo grávida. – ele parou e olhou Sesshoumaru. Após continuou. – Se estiver mesmo grávida, quando essa criança nascer faremos o teste de DNA, se for de meu filho ele assumira você e a criança...

- Pai, eu já disse que não toquei nela, se caso ela estiver grávida essa criança não é minha... – Sesshoumaru olhou o pai nos olhos, e viu ele acenando para o mordomo.

- Vocês dois estão duvidando da minha integridade, pois bem... – Ela pegou a bolsa raivosamente e olhando Sesshoumaru disse. – Prepare-se querido, pois sua vida vai ser um inferno daqui em diante.

Sesshoumaru virou as costas, e começou a andar em direção às escadas tranquilamente, subindo-as depois.

- Myouga, por favor, acompanhe Sara ate a porta. – Pediu Inu-Taishou gentilmente, vendo depois a moça caminhar revoltada com a reação de desdém de Sesshoumaru.

O mordomo abriu a porta gentilmente para a moça, mas esta nem boa noite não deu, saiu com a mesma revolta de antes.

Sesshoumaru estava sossegado, olhando pela sacada de seu quarto, o pouco movimento que tinha na rua frente sua casa. Ouviu uma suave batida na porta, e sem sair de onde estava, pediu que entrasse.

- Sesshoumaru...

- Pai, eu não transei com ela, e nunca toquei nela e...

- Ei pare, eu sei que esta falando a verdade, tanto sei que pedi o teste de gravidez. – Confirmou o pai, indo para onde Sesshoumaru estava.

Sesshoumaru calou-se e logo saiu da sacada, sentando-se depois na poltrona que tinha em seu quarto, onde costumava ficar lendo.

- Se ela não estiver grávida, não vai mais te procurar. – o pai terminou, e saiu do quarto, fechando suavemente a porta.

Sesshoumaru olhou a maçã perto de seu computador, e logo a cama... preferiu a cama. Tirou a calça e após pendurá-la deitou-se e fitando o teto, suspirou pesadamente fechando os olhos depois. Adormeceu em minutos...

Um mês depois...

Faltava apenas uma semana para a formatura dos acadêmicos de direito, todos estavam se preparando. A turma de Sesshoumaru organizou-se junto com a de Rin, para resolver certas pendências de matérias e algumas formalidades entre a turma.

Após um cansativo dia, Rin caminhou ate a parte de trás da faculdade onde tinha uma grande árvore, era de magnólia, e tinha consigo algumas flores, as quais perfumavam o ambiente. Rin gostava de ficar sozinha algumas vezes, e não tinha lugar melhor do que debaixo de uma árvore, ainda mais se estivesse florida.

Respirou fundo, e sentou-se aos pés da árvore, encostou a cabeça no troco, e fitou o tremular das folhas quando o vento batia nelas.

- Também gosto de pensar ao som das folhas ao vento, me deixa relaxado. – soou uma voz próxima a Rin, a qual levou as mãos no peito, tentando acalmar as batidas do susto que levara.

- Sesshoumaru que susto... você parece um fantasma...

O rapaz, que estava sentado do lado oposto onde ela estava, arqueou as sobrancelhas, sentindo um lado de seus lábios repuxar para um sorriso. Mas logo estabilizou voltando à seriedade.

- Esta preparada para a formatura?

-Um pouco, estou com um pouco de dúvidas no que vestir, coisas de mulher.

Sesshoumaru sentiu certa agonia na voz da garota, um estranho tom, ela não parecia bem como nos outros dias.

Sentiu ela levantar-se, e logo fez o mesmo, e ao olhá-la, viu que seu semblante estava desalento, parecia cansada, e evitava encará-lo.

- Você esta bem? Parece com problemas... – ele procurava o olhar dela, mas esta sempre desviava.

- Eu... Tenho que ir, tenho que estudar um caso em particular e...

- Esta precisando de ajuda?

- Não... e mesmo se precisasse, você... não poderia me ajudar, mas mesmo assim obrigada.

- Você não me parece muito feliz aqui nessa cidade...

Ela baixou o rosto, e tentou de toda forma manter as lagrimas, mas um soluço escapou, então ela virou as costas e deu apenas um passo, pois Sesshoumaru conteu-a pondo a mão no ombro dela, e, numa reação estranha ela se contraiu, soltando um gemido de dor. Nisso Sesshoumaru tirou a mão, mas ela não se virou, mantendo o rosto virado para o chão.

- Desculpe, eu não sabia que estava machucada... o que houve com seu ombro?

- Nada, eu estou bem... – Disse ela virando-se e dando um sorriso que dava ate dó de olhar, de tão falso que era.

Sesshoumaru aproximou-se.

- Com licença... – Ele delicadamente afastou a blusa um pouco, e ao pousar os olhos, estreitou-os. – Rin o que aconteceu? – o local estava extremamente roxo, e tinha alguns arranhões profundos.

- EI IDIOTA! TIRE AS MÃOS DA MINHA GAROTA! – Gritou um rapaz totalmente desconhecido para Sesshoumaru, Rin estremeceu e afastou-se um pouco.

Sesshoumaru limitou-se a fitá-lo com os olhos friamente estreitos.

- O... que veio fazer aqui Kouga? – Perguntou ela com certo pavor no olhar, que foi percebido pelo outro rapaz, que ainda olhava Kouga, analisando-o.

- Eu vim buscar você, temos um compromisso esqueceu? – Bramiu grossamente com a garota. – Vamos logo!

- Não posso, tenho aula agora. – Ela tentou explicar aproximando-se de Kouga. Aproveitando se daquela aproximação, ele agarrou o braço dela, apertando-o, a fazendo assumir uma expressão de dor.

- Você vai comigo agora, sabe que eu detesto esperar. – disse ele fazendo Rin caminhar rápido, sendo quase arrastada pelo braço.

- Solte-a agora. - Sesshoumaru interviu, vendo a surpresa no rosto do rapaz.

- O que, como se aproximou sem eu perceber idiota?

- Por favor, deixe que eu resolva esse problema, ou vai ser pior...

- Ouviu ela idiota, sai fora! – Kouga fez sinal com a outra mão para ele se afastar.

- Eu mandei você soltar ela... – a voz saiu mansa e gélida dessa vez.

Kouga estreitou o olhar e empurrou Rin com força, a qual caiu no chão desfalecida por ter batido a cabeça. Após ter feito isso Kouga partiu inesperadamente para cima de Sesshoumaru, mas este recuou, o fazendo capar dois socos proferidos. Logo tentou novamente acertar em vão o rosto dele, mas Sesshoumaru estendeu o braço para conter a violência, e num descuido de Kouga, Sesshoumaru o golpeou no rosto, o jogando no chão. Nisso mais dois rapazes chegaram, e seguraram Kouga.

Rin começou a recobrar a consciência, e logo se sentou, alisando o braço em que Kouga segurou.

- Me solte, eu vou quebrar esse almofadinha todo. – bramiu Kouga raivoso.

- Não Kouga, não pode ficar arranjando confusão nesta cidade. – Começou Ginta, o mais novo dos irmãos Ookami.

- Ginta tem razão Kouga, vamos embora. – Hakaku ajudou o irmão se levantar, o qual fitava Sesshoumaru odiosamente.

Quando os irmãos Ookami passaram perto de Rin, indo embora, o mais velho, Kouga disse, fazendo-a tremer de medo.

- Mais tarde conversamos gata, bateremos um longo papo sobre esse... incidente.

Ela baixou o rosto, quando o rapaz partiu, mas nenhuma lagrima saiu de seus olhos.

Sesshoumaru caminhou ate ela e abaixou-se, mas ela não o encarou novamente.

- Quem são eles Rin?

- São os irmãos Ookami, o Kouga... era meu namorado. – Disse respirando com dificuldade, tentando conter as lagrimas ainda.

- Seu... ex-namorado? – repetiu ele, olhando o segmento do pescoço. – Ele esta espancando você?

- Não, eu caí e... – Os soluços não deixaram a garota completar, e dessa vez foi em vão conter as lagrimas.

Sesshoumaru pousou um de seus joelhos no chão, e suavemente pegou o braço dela, e ao suspender a manga da blusa viu que estava muito vermelho, e também com pontos roxos.

- Isso também foi um tombo? – Ele viu o rosto de Rin corar e o choro aumentar consideravelmente. – Fique calma, eu não vou contar a ninguém o que houve aqui.

Inesperadamente, Rin abraçou-o, aconchegando-se para chorar.

- Vamos sair daqui, você não tem mais condições de assistir aula hoje... – Os dois levantaram-se juntos e caminharam ate o estacionamento onde o carro de Sesshoumaru estava. Ele desativou o alarme, e logo após ajudou Rin entrar no carro, indo depois para seu lado. Partiu então, seguindo as ruas.

Rin permaneceu calada o tempo todo, um silencio mortífero, ate para quem gostava dele.

- Quer conversar sobre essa situação? – Rin olhou-o rapidamente, logo após viu ele passar a marcha do carro, e na mão tinha um pequeno ferimento, o qual Rin reparou.

- Sua mão... Esta machucada... – comentou ela olhando a mão do rapaz ao volante.

- Isso não é nada comparado ao seu ombro. - Ele levantou a mão um pouco, vendo o ferimento.

Parou o carro frente ao mesmo jardim de outrora, quando se encontraram pela primeira vez. Ele desligou o motor, e virou-se para ela, a fazendo baixar o rosto novamente.

- Porque ele te bateu, qual foi o motivo para tal violência?

- Por... causa da carona que te dei aquela vez, o irmão dele viu e contou para ele. – Disse a garota fitando as próprias mãos no colo.

- Mas você já não o deixou, porque ainda faz isso com você? – Ele olhou novamente o ombro dela, mas agora coberto, pois ela tinha ajeitado a blusa para esconder as marcas da violência.

- Ele não se conforma de eu ter terminado com ele... ele quer voltar, e esta furioso porque eu não o quero mais.

- E a sua família, o que pensa disso?

- Eu... não tenho família, sou órfã.

Sesshoumaru elevou os olhos, vendo que dessa vez ela olhava-o nos olhos, mas logo o contato foi cortado, pois ela baixou o rosto novamente.

- É por isso que ele maltrata você, porque você não tem ninguém para defendê-la, e além de tudo mora sozinha.

- Eu tive que trancar a matricula da faculdade duas vezes por causa dele, ele queria o dinheiro que pagava meus estudos para sair com os irmãos e se divertir, e se eu não desse...

- Ele te espancava... – Sesshoumaru suspirou, e voltou-se para frente, apoiando os braços no volante do carro. Segundos depois passou a mão direita na franja teimosa, e ouviu Rin dar uma triste risada, ele olhou confuso para ela.

- O que houve?

- Seu cabelo é teimoso... tão engraçado, você parece tão serio e impalpável... Mas demonstrou ser tão amigável comigo hoje... diferente de um tempo atrás.

- Faço o que posso para ajudar meus amigos, e no seu caso... vejo que minha ajuda será muito necessária...

Rin deu ou triste sorriso e baixou o rosto novamente, sentiu-se um pouco segura com o que tinha ouvido o rapaz falar a ela.

- Eu tenho que pegar minha moto, poderia me levar de volta?

Sem dizer nada, ele deu a partida e começou a dirigir de volta para a faculdade, em silencio.

Rin assistiu à última aula, e ao sair, caminhou ate o estacionamento observou todo ele, verificando se não tinha ninguém "conhecido", mas logo seu coração se tranqüilizou. Caminhou com passos largos ate sua moto, e lá abriu o bagageiro, pondo o material dentro. Depois de fechá-lo, ficou alguns minutos pensativa. Estava com medo de ir para casa, pois sabia que Kouga estaria esperando ela lá. Mas não tinha outro jeito tinha que voltar...

- Eu vou ter que enfrentá-lo mais uma vez... mas o que acontecera agora, talvez ele me mate ou não, ou finalmente consiga me...

- Rin esta falando sozinha? – Novamente aquela voz conhecida. Novamente um susto, e com este deixou o capacete cair.

- Quase me matou de susto de novo... – disse ela abaixando e pegando o capacete.

- Me parece nervosa, aconteceu mais alguma coisa...

- Não...

- Esta com medo de ir para casa?

Rin baixou o rosto, e sem dizer nada, subiu em sua moto, e deu um sorriso muito falso.

- Não, esta tudo bem...

Sesshoumaru tirou um cartão de dentro do livro que segurava, e anotou algo nele, o que foi acompanhado curiosamente pela garota.

- Se acontecer alguma coisa... – ele estendeu o papel, vendo que ela pegou séria. – me liga, pode ser qualquer hora...

- Obrigado... – Rin viu o se afastar, olhou a caligrafia do rapaz, muito bonita, e seu nome escrito em kanjis.

Ela guardou o cartão no bolso da calça que usava, e logo em seguida pois o capacete, dando a partida em sua moto seguidamente. Logo partiu sentindo-se um pouco segura...

Ao chegar em casa Sesshoumaru subiu para seu quarto, banhou-se e logo desceu para o jantar. Na mesa o pai e o filho conversavam...

- Aquela moça continua te importunando? – Inu-Taishou perguntou curioso, escolhendo alguns legumes postos à mesa.

- Não, mas uma coisa esta me deixando intrigado...

- O que?

- Ela esta grávida mesmo... estou muito desconfiado...

- Grávida, mas você disse que nem a tocou, como pode...

- Pai... Não existe só eu de homem no planeta.

- Sei disso filho, mas ela vai querer usar essa criança para tentar te obrigar a ficar com ela.

- Vai ser uma tentativa em vão, e tenho nojo de mulheres oferecidas, gosto de garotas com fibra, mas delicada, e que seja independente... carinhosa...

- Não me diga que esta gostando de alguém...

- Não, só estou dizendo de que tipo de garota que gosto...

Rin estava no banho quando ouviu alguém bater na porta, um som gentil, sem violências, parecia o sindico do prédio.

Ela pois o roupão e foi atender, tinha acabado de sair do banho, e o perfume do sabonete ainda podia ser sentido.

Ao abria a porta, os olhos da garota se arregalaram, o susto foi maior que todos os que tinha levado naquele dia.

- E ai gata, vamos bater um papinho sobre aquele incidente de hoje a tarde? – O rapaz de aparência rude perguntou, com um tom muito suave na voz, o que fez Rin ficar apavorada.

- É melhor voltar outra hora, eu vou estudar agora e... – parou de falar e engoliu a seco quando ele a segurou firme no braço, que já estava machucado. Levou-a para dentro, fechando a porta com o pé em seguida. Jogou-a no sofá e sentou-se do lado dela, apoiando o cotovelo no encosto do sofá e segurando a cabeça com a mão, passou a fitar o rosto apavorado de Rin.

- Estou esperando uma explicação sobre aquilo...

- A-aquilo o q-que?

- Você esta de caso com aquele almofadinha? – perguntou ele segurando com força o rosto da moça.

Ela maneou a cabeça entre os dedos dele, esperando receber um tapa no rosto, mas ao invés disso, o rapaz foi delicado, deslizou a mão no rosto dela e soltou os cabelos, que estavam presos com uma presilha. Alisou-os carinhosamente, e aproximou-se dela para beijá-la, mas ela virou o rosto.

- Vai me rejeitar?

- Eu quero que vá embora e me deixe em paz...

- Não mesmo... você é minha namorada, e hoje vamos brincar de uma coisa que você nunca quis...- Ele segurou forte no roupão dela, mas ela deu uma mordida nele e enquanto ele reclamava da dor na mão, ela correu e se trancou no quarto, começando a chorar quando ele começou a bater brutalmente na porta a deixando apavorada.

Ela procurou a calça que usou, para ligar para Sesshoumaru, mas a calça estava no banheiro, para desespero da moça.

Kouga jogou-se contra a porta quebrando parte da batente, e viu Rin se encolher perto da cama chorando muito, apavorada. Ele a segurou pelos cabelos, por baixo destes a puxando para perto de si. Rin estava tão apavorada que os gritos se tornaram apenas gemidos.

- Não se preocupe princesa, eu vou ser – Jogou-a contra a cama e começou a despir-se. – muito gentil com você.

- Não, não faça isso Kouga, eu não quero... – gemeu ela baixinho, mas ele não ouviu o clamor, apenas segurou-a firme sob a cama... ouviu apenas o gemido de dor da garota.

Ela tentou desvencilhar-se do rapaz, empurrando-o para que saísse de cima dela, mas ele se irritou, e além de ter a forçado, bateu novamente na garota.

Um fio traiçoeiro passou-se nos sossegados pensamentos de Sesshoumaru, que lia seu livro sentado na poltrona em seu confortável quarto. Inu-Yasha tinha chego há pouco tempo e estava no banho, o problema não era com ele, nem com seu pai, pois já estava recolhido também.

Tentou não mais pensar naqueles desagradáveis infortúnios, tentou novamente se concentrar na leitura, e por um instante sua mente ficou vazia, só as palavras do livro que lia faziam com que imagens surgissem.

No humilde apartamento, Rin chorava, chorava muito. Sua pureza, sua honra, sua dignidade, tinha sido roubada aquela noite, sentia nojo de si mesmo, nem se levantava da cama onde tudo aconteceu, seu corpo estava muito dolorido, machucado...

Depois de abusar da moça, Kouga foi embora, a deixando desolada na cama... Um tempo depois o cansaço do corpo da moça acabou a vencendo, e ela dormiu chorando.

O dia amanheceu chuvoso, e um gélido vento entrou pela janela do quarto do apartamento de Rin, com isso ela acordou sentindo-se fria e um assombroso pensamento veio a sua mente. Uma crise de choro intensa tomou o ser dela, teve vontade de gritar, mas os soluços não deixava. Encolheu-se na cama, e esperou acalmar-se.

Sesshoumaru abriu seus olhos dourados fitando o teto do seu quarto, mas logo desviou o olhar, pois um relampejo chamou sua atenção para uma chuva forte que caia aquela manha.

"- Será como Rin esta?..." – Uma ruga se formou entre as sobrancelhas do rapaz, porque aquele pensamento tão repentino na garota, e nas primeiras horas da manhã.

Levantou-se de súbito, e logo após um banho matinal arrumou-se. Aquele dia seria um tanto cansativo, pois teria que revisar a matéria estudada durante todos os períodos anteriores, e isso levaria muito mais de um dia. Teria que começar logo, pois as provas finais estavam próximas e os professores já tinham avisado.

Logo após ter se arrumado saiu.

Ao se acalmar Rin tomou coragem e se levantou, e rapidamente seguiu para o banheiro, e, tomou o mais demorado banho de sua vida. Estava com nojo de si mesma, seu mundo tinha desabado de repente, e tudo o que queria era esquecer tudo, mas em seu pensamento nunca deixaria de residir àquelas cenas horríveis.

Após terminar o banho, vestiu-se, e determinou que tentaria esquecer tudo...

Decidiu ficar em casa e logo começou a arrumá-la, mesmo sentindo muitas dores no corpo da surra que levou. Não podia deixar a casa bagunçada, pois cada móvel fora do lugar traria lembranças.

Arrumou toda a casa e deixou seu quarto por último. Sua cama estava maculada, estava com a marca de sua pureza, a mancha de sangue. Juntou tudo que estava sobre a cama e jogou na máquina de lavar, após encostou-se no aparelho e começou a chorar novamente. Saiu dali e começou a arrumar sua cama. Pois um lençol rosa e uma colcha da mesma cor arrumou as almofadas e saiu daquele ambiente, fechou a porta... encostou-se nela com as mãos no rosto escorregou ate sentar-se.

Eram três da tarde quando ouviu a campainha tocar. O livro que lia caiu de suas mãos em cima de outros e muitas anotações. O coração acelerou de tal forma, que sua respiração quase parou. Levantou-se de vagar e do mesmo jeito caminhou ate a porta, onde ouviu novamente a campainha. Tremula, tocou a maçaneta, esperava pelo pior...

- Q-quem é?

- Sesshoumaru... – Identificou-se o rapaz.

O coração da moça tranqüilizo-se, mas mesmo assim queria ficar só.

- Desculpe, mas não estou muito bem... e estou um pouco ocupada, poderia voltar outra hora...?

- Esta tudo bem?

- Não...

- Rin... – começou ele com uma voz muito plácida. – abra a porta...

- Eu quero ficar sozinha...

Silencio, um estranho silencio... parecia ter ido embora.

Rin respirou fundo, afastou-se da porta, mas uma curiosidade tomou seu ser, ela virou para a porta ajeitou o cabelo para esconder algumas marcas no rosto e aproximou-se da porta novamente, a destrancou, deu outro suspiro.

- Ele foi embora... – Abriu a porta, e levou o maior susto, deu de cara com o rapaz.

Rapidamente tentou fechar a porta, mas foi impedida, pois ele segurou forte a porta. Vendo que não podia o vencer largou a porta e deu as costas a ele.

- Todas são curiosas... – Sesshoumaru deixou um pequeno e quase notável sorriso fluir

- Vai embora, por favor...

Ele entrou e fechou a porta, deu um passo, mas parou ao vê-la afastar-se.

- Olhe para mim... Rin olhe para mim...

- Não! Vai embora logo! – disse ela nervosa, quase chorando.

De vagar e calmamente ele caminhou ate ela, tocou o ombro da garota delicadamente.

- Porque não foi à faculdade hoje?

- Eu não estou me sentindo bem... – Disse ela abaixando o rosto, e fitando os pés.

- Olhe para mim menina... o que ele te fez dessa vez?... – deduziu ele.

Rin virou devagar e ainda evitou olhar o rosto dele, mas ele, muito serio, segurou-a pelo queixo delicadamente, sem pressionar os dedos e levantou o rosto, vendo que os cabelos escondiam algo. Por isso, com a outra mão afastou o cabelo, vendo que o rosto dela estava arranhado e um pouco roxo perto da fonte, na lateral do olho direito.

Ele olhou fixo nos olhos dela, que logo começaram a soltar lagrimas.

- Vamos à delegacia agora! – Disse ele olhando a serio.

- Não...

- Rin ele esta te maltratando, esta te batendo... porque não quer denunciar ele?

- Ele me mataria se eu fizesse isso...

- Se não criar coragem e não denunciar ele, vai acontecer coisas muito piores...

Rin caiu de joelhos chorando muito, agora a crise de choro estava pior.

Sesshoumaru ficou sem entender, e ajoelhou-se frente a ela, tocou o ombro dela com uma mão amiga...

- Rin... o que aconteceu, porque esta dessa maneira...

Rin balançou a cabeça negativamente, e logo levou as mãos no rosto e tentou controlar o que sentia.

Ele tirou a mão dela e viu-a olhar para ele com olhos de suplica, sem ter controle sobre as lagrimas.

- Vai... embora...

- Não, e chega de ser essa menina mimada, quero te ajudar, e você tem que colaborar com isso...

Ela abraçou ele forte e chorou, chorou muito, ate os soluços pararem. Sesshoumaru a abraçou também deixando seu peito ser um aconchego para ela.

-Não seja boba...

- Eu não quero viver mais... aquele desgraçado acabou com minha vida, destruiu minha vida... Maldição!

Sesshoumaru não entendeu, e ainda abraçado a ela, levantou-se e sentou-a no sofá. Pois-se a frente dela e após abaixar-se para ficar da mesma altura olhou-a no rosto, mas viu-a desviar o olhar novamente.

- Rin, sei que me conhece pouco tempo, mas eu sou seu amigo, não tem porque ter medo de mim...

- Eu não tenho... medo de você... - Disse ela controlando o choro, e olhando suas mãos no colo.

Sesshoumaru suspirou, levantando-se após, Rin não se manifestou, ficando da mesma maneira.

- Desde a primeira vez que eu te vi você sempre evitou olhar em meus olhos, isso é medo para mim...

- Eu não confio em homem algum, pois no primeiro em que confiei, fez isso comigo.

- Esta deduzindo que sou igual àquele idiota?

- Não, sei que não é...

- Sou seu amigo, quero te ajudar, mas você mesma não quer ser ajudada... – disse ele se virando para ela, a vendo assumir uma expressão de dor no momento. - ... O que houve?

- Estou com dores abdominais desde ontem, desde quando... – parou e sentiu o rosto queimar de vergonha, e logo lagrimas minaram de seus olhos.

Sesshoumaru estreitou os olhos e uma grande ira cresceu em seu ser, pois naquele momento tinha percebido a gravidade da situação.

- Rin ele... forçou você?

Viu a acenar positivamente com a cabeça, olhando para ele dessa vez.

- A quanto tempo ele vem fazendo isso menina?

- Foi a primeira vez ontem... eu não quero falar desse assunto, isso é muito constrangedor para mim.

- Vamos a um hospital, você esta pálida. – preocupou-se o rapaz.

- Eu estou bem, e gostaria muito de voltar a estudar, temos provas difíceis a enfrentar nesses últimos dias, nossa formatura será na sexta...

- Não ignore essa grave situação como se fosse um roubo de doces Rin, ele estuprou você, e você não vai fazer nada? Para que esta estudando, para que esta se tornando uma advogada, seu diploma é só para servir de enfeite... – aborreceu-se ele agora falando um pouco alto, coisa que só acontecia quando sua paciência estava no limite.

- Quem você pensa que é para falar assim comigo, eu estou sofrendo muito sabia...

- Então porque não enfrenta ele? Não o denuncia?...

- Porque da última vez que fiz isso ele matou meu pai! – Rin quase gritou ao dizer tal coisa levantando se para olhar dentro dos olhos do rapaz vendo que ele ficou pasmo com o que dissera.

Sesshoumaru percebeu naquela hora o quão perigoso aquele homem era, e Rin estava correndo risco ficando ali. Ele passou a mão nos cabelos, tentando controlar o que sentia.

- Viu como não esta sendo fácil para mim Sesshoumaru... Eu mudei de cidade porque não agüentava mais a tortura de viver no ambiente onde vi meu pai sendo morto por minha causa, e agora o assassino do meu pai veio atrás de mim, e eu não posso fazer nada...

Ouviram a campainha tocar de repente, e Rin entrou em choque por aquele simples gesto.

Sesshoumaru a olhou após a porta e fez menção em ir atender, mas Rin o conteve.

- Se ele souber que esta aqui comigo sozinho, ele pode matar a nos dois. – disse ela apavorada, apoiando a mão no peito dele.

- Ele morreria antes de pronunciar seu nome... – falou estreitando os olhos.

- Vá para meu quarto, eu resolvo isso... – disse ela sussurrando.

- Não eu fico...

- Você vai para meu quarto agora, depois conversamos, anda vai logo... – pediu ela quase suplicando. Nisso a campainha tocou de novo, seguida de batidas na porta.

Sesshoumaru olhou o quarto e começou andar em direção a ele.

- Se eu ouvir ele te maltratar eu sairei de lá e o matarei... – avisou antes de fechar a porta.

Rin foi ate a porta e a abriu vendo que Kouga estava um tanto impaciente.

- Porque demorou tanto a atender gata? – perguntou Kouga já adentrando a casa.

- Eu estava... – começou Rin, mas ela foi interrompida por ele.

- Você vai sair hoje comigo, esteja pronta às seis. – disse se jogando no sofá.

-Eu não posso tenho prova amanha, tenho que estudar toda essa matéria... – disse ela amedrontada com a reação do rapaz.

- Esteja pronta as seis entendeu, ou vai se arrepender de ter nascido. – ele passou por ela e após abrir a porta saiu, fechando-a depois.

Rin suspirou aliviada por nada ter acontecido. Sentou-se no sofá e olhou ao ouvir a porta de seu quarto abrir e Sesshoumaru sair de lá calmamente.

- Arrume suas coisas...

- O que?

- Arrume suas malas. – pediu novamente o rapaz dessa vez bem próximo a ela.

- Para que, eu não tenho para onde ir...

- Eu tenho um apartamento onde costumo ficar quando quero me distanciar de problemas, é um bom lugar...

- Eu não vou... – disse Rin levantando-se – não tenho dinheiro para pagar um aluguel alto, e depois não quero o envolver nessa situação.

- Esqueça o dinheiro, não podemos pensar em dinheiro agora, e sim em você, no seu bem estar... vamos – ele estendeu a mão a ela e ela a olhou – Eu te ajudo.

Em uma hora Rin arrumou as coisas com a ajuda de Sesshoumaru, e após trancar a porta eles desceram. Sesshoumaru pois as malas no carro e esperou Rin caminhar para o outro lado para partirem.

- Vamos Rin... – chamou ele vendo que ela não estava reagindo.

- Eu vou te seguindo, não posso deixar minha moto.

Sesshoumaru deu um pequeno sorriso e assentiu com a cabeça, e após tomarem seus veículos seguiram.

Algum tempo depois, Kouga chegou, bateu na porta, tocou a campainha várias vezes.

- Maldição, onde Rin pode estar agora! – Bramiu ele, e, vendo que ela não estava desceu e perguntou na portaria o paradeiro da moça.

- Eu não sei meu rapaz, ela entregou as chaves do apartamento e foi embora... – Disse um senhor de idade que estava tomando conta da portaria.

Sem agradecer, Kouga desceu as escadas e saiu do prédio.

"-Rin, minha gatinha, eu vou te achar de novo, e quando isso acontecer eu a matarei."

Sesshoumaru parou o carro frente a um prédio, Rin havia parado ao seu lado e após tirar o capacete olhou o rapaz boquiaberto, mas este não percebeu e após a porta da garagem se abrir ele seguiu com o carro e Rin fez o mesmo.

Sesshoumaru saudou o porteiro e seguiu para a garagem, estacionando após. Rin estacionou sua moto ao lado do carro dele e após descer desta, pois o capacete no retrovisor da moto, e ajudou Sesshoumaru a descarregar as malas.

Eles levaram as malas ate o elevador, e após adentrar, este os levou para o sétimo andar, a cobertura.

Rin percebeu o luxo do lugar, sentindo se incomodada em estar ali, não falou uma palavra, apenas seguia Sesshoumaru arrastando a mala nas rodinhas.

Ele parou frente à porta e pegou o chaveiro no bolso da calça abrindo-a após.

- Rin – começou ele entrando no lugar – você pode ficar aqui, nos dois vamos colocar aquele covarde na cadeia e...

Percebeu que Rin ainda estava parada na porta, parecia chocada.

- Rin o que aconteceu? – ele a olhou e logo caminhou ate ela pegando a última mala. – você não gostou do lugar?

- E-eu na-não p-posso ficar...

- Porque? – perguntou ele confuso, não entendendo a reação dela.

- É muito luxuoso, e depois eu vou incomodar você e depois...

- Entre... – ele encaminhou Rin a segurando pela mão e fechou a porta depois. – Você vai ficar aqui...

- Mas...

- Eu não fico aqui muito, por isso esta um pouco empoeirado, e quando venho fico no meu quarto estudando ou no escritório e... – enquanto Sesshoumaru explicava o estado do lugar Rin aproximou-se dele e estranhamente o abraçou.

Ele ficou muito surpreso, na verdade sem reação.

- Obrigado Sesshoumaru... – ela levantou o rosto olhando-o no dele, estava sério, mas inspirava muita confiança - eu não sei como vou pagar esse favor.

- Eu sei como. – começou ele em tom divertido tocando a ponta do dedo no nariz da amiga, a qual ficou muito surpresa, dando um envergonhado sorriso.

- E... como será? – perguntou ela afastando-se dele, esperando algo como um sermão de cuidados ou coisa assim.

- Você tem que tirar uma boa nota nas provas... – começou ele, mas foi interrompido pelas risadas de Rin.

- Só isso, vai ser muito fácil... – convenceu-se ela.

- Não, não é só isso...

Rin parou de rir e ficou séria com o tom de voz dirigido a ela. Um tom muito frio e sério.

- Desculpe mas...

- Quero que me acompanhe no baile de formatura no sábado. – disse ele olhando-a despencar no sofá.

- No... baile?

- É Rin, no baile...

- Mas se o Kouga aparecer vai ser um desastre e...

Sesshoumaru estendeu as mãos fazendo sinal para que ela se acalmasse e depois começou.

- Ele não vai aparecer, e se aparecer eu cuido dele pessoalmente, não se preocupe.

- Você não o conhece, não sabe de quem esta falando, não sabe a gravidade da situação. – disse Rin passando por ele e pondo-se perto da sacada.

- Rin fique calma, depois da formatura, podemos colocar ele na prisão, temos provas suficientes. Eu aconselho você ir a um médico e fazer um exame de corpo de delito, a prova de que ele... a forçou, será essencial, e também desses hematomas em seu rosto... se quiser posso te acompanhar...

- Não se preocupe, eu farei isso amanhã, depois que sair da faculdade, mas mesmo assim obrigada. – ela comentou de cabeça baixa, pelo constrangimento daquela conversa.

- Esta bem então... sinta se em sua casa, eu tenho que resolver alguns assuntos pendentes ainda, se precisar de algo, me ligue... – Sesshoumaru estava sério, como sempre.

Rin deu um sorriso, e andou ate a porta acompanhando o rapaz que se direcionava para lá.

- Escolha o quarto que quer ficar, tem três, fique a vontade, eu voltarei aqui no fim da semana para te pegar para a formatura... – disse ele abrindo a porta, e logo saindo.

Rin fechou a porta e recostou-se nela, sentiu certo receio por estar ali, um sentimento estranho, mas logo um conforto invadiu seu coração.

Desencostou-se da porta e andou ate a sala, olhou curiosa para o corredor e andou ate lá, abriu a primeira porta do lado direito, vendo que era um quarto, não era muito grande, mas era com certeza muito confortável, estava com as janelas fechadas, então ela as abriu, e deixou a luz da tarde entrar, já estava fraca, mas arejaria o ambiente.

Saiu do quarto, e andou ate a segunda porta do mesmo lado... outro quarto, este era menor que o outro, com duas camas de solteiro, também abriu a janela, como fez com o outro.

Após observar aquele ambiente saiu, fechando a porta depois.

" – O que estou fazendo... bisbilhotando a casa dos outros... – pensou sensurando-se. – Mas ele pediu para escolher um quarto, e depois eu tenho que limpar essa poeirada, parece que ele vem muito pouco aqui..."

Rin deu outro suspiro e andou ate a porta a sua frente, do lado oposto da outra porta e abriu, mas não entrou de início, olhou o local e entrou depois olhado.

- Nossa ao contrário dos quartos empoeirados esse escritório esta bem limpo, bem... ele deve estudar aqui. – ela chegou perto da mesa onde tinham alguns papéis organizados, vendo que a caligrafia era do rapaz, resolveu sair sem tocar em nada, fechou a porta e suspirou pesadamente.

Olhou para a última porta no fim do corredor, ficou um pouco hesitante em ir ate lá, mas criou coragem. Ao chegar perto abriu a porta de vagar, e ao olhar o cômodo, levou a mão nos lábios, o lugar estava impecável, estava ate perfumado... ela entrou de vagar.

- Esse deve ser... o quarto dele... – ela impressionou-se.

O quarto era enorme, a cama também, e ao lado dela não pode deixar de notar o porta retratos onde o rapaz estava acompanhado de um outro homem e o irmão.

Não ficou muito, saiu logo e seguiu para a sala, pegou uma das malas e levou ao primeiro quarto, fazendo o mesmo com as outras duas, sentou se na cama depois, e lembranças não muito boas vieram em sua mente. Olhou para os lados vendo assim a porta entreaberta do banheiro da suíte, resolveu então banhar-se, pois estava se sentindo suja, além de cansada.

Sesshoumaru chegou em casa estranhamente calado, e logo subiu para seu quarto, após saudar seu pai e irmão.

- Ele esta estranho, aconteceu alguma coisa pai. – começou Inu-Yasha um pouco preocupado.

- Acho que não, se tivesse acontecido algo ele iria mandar você sair daqui para conversar comigo.

Uma gota desceu no rosto de Inu-Yasha, que concordou fazendo um movimento afirmativo com a cabeça.

Continua...

N/A:

Olá para todos os ficwriters e leitores!

Estou muito feliz em começar a postar esta fic. Ela foi a fic que eu mais estudei para escrever. ¬¬'

É uma fic de poucos capítulos, mas muito longos, e que com certeza vai causar ira em muitas fãs do Sesshy (nandahigurashi dá um sorriso maligno), mas eu tenho certeza que muitas irão gostar após a trama começar a se desenvolver.

Estou apenas começando a aquecer as teclas do meu teclado, para dar a vocês o grande prazer de ler mais uma fic do casal perfeito dos animes, Sesshoumaru & Rin.

Como em toda boa fic de suspense, a trama envolve a popularidade de um rapaz, um dos mais cobiçados da faculdade, que é invejado e odiado por muitos.

Gostaria de pedir a todos os fãs do Sesshy que não tirem conclusões precipitadas, ele, apesar de ser o protagonista juntamente com a Rin, serão os personagens que mais irão sofrer, não que eu goste de fazer isso, mas é que se não acontecesse à história não teria desenvolvimento.

Os personagens:

Sesshoumaru Daiyoukai: é um rapaz sério, cursa direito na faculdade de Tókio, onde sua vida é um verdadeiro mistério. Talvez seja por isso que ele seja o centro das atenções das garotas.

Eu particularmente tenho uma opinião formada sobre esse personagem tanto para o Anime em si, quanto para as fics que leio sobre ele.

Ele é um personagem admirável, em todas as ações. As falhas são tão naturais que não podemos vê-las, nos fascinamos. Seus modos de ser tem graça e tudo o que fala é o suficiente para entender suas expressões. Não se faz necessário tagarelar para convencer, só um olhar é o bastante para expressar mil palavras. Cada gesto proferido tem um sentido comum, tudo o que pensa é para si, por isso é um personagem que todas, e todos admiramos, porque quanto menos sabemos de alguém, mais nos o admiramos. Ou seja, Sesshoumaru é um dos mais perfeitos adversários que um protagonista de anime pode ter. Já por isso seu nome é Sesshoumaru (ou Perfeição que mata). Eu não tenho certeza absoluta se essa é a tradução certa, mas foi a que eu encontrei.

Rin Hiiragizawa: ela é a chave para que o coração de Sesshoumaru seja aberto. Também cursa direito na faculdade de Tókio, e depois que conhece ao rapaz sua vida se transforma nos dois sentidos: bom e mau.

Sobre ela a única coisa que penso é que ela dentro e fora do anime é um curativo para a alma e o corpo de Sesshoumaru.

Kagura: no início ela é a namorada ciumenta de Sesshoumaru, mas por causa desse sentimento, ela o perde. Causou um problema sério na vida do rapaz, por isso ele teve que sair de sua cidade natal e vir para Tókio, continuar a estudar e tentar concluir sua faculdade.

Kouga Ookami: foi um dos personagens mais complicados de se trabalhar, ele é difícil de se entender, mas tem um coração apaixonado, e usa esse sentimento para fazer loucuras em sua vida.Tem dois irmãos Hakaku e Shinta que o acompanha para onde vai e ajuda a cuidar do lobo de estimação de Kouga, um animal dócil, mas só quando Kouga o quer assim.

Miroku e Sango: são o casal que causa graça em todos os fics e também no anime. Uma fic sem esse casal não tem comédia, eles, com suas brigas tornam o relacionamento entre eles mais apaixonado, com eles circulo de amizade mais consistente, apesar de em muitos fics o Miroku ser o saco de pancadas do Inu-Yasha e do Sesshoumaru, entre outros personagens. (Nandahigurashi estreita os olhos lembrando de sua escritora favorita).

Nesta fic eu tentei fazer com que eles aparecessem um pouco mais, mas não consegui ter muito sucesso nisso, mas as partes que eles aparecem tem muita alegria, isso eu garanto.

Inu-Yasha Daiyoukai: irmão mais novo do protagonista da história. Estuda direito também. Neste fic todos escondem um segredo dele.

Extrovertido e simpático ele tenta levar sua vida da melhor maneira possível.

Eu preferi não fazer com que os irmãos brigassem muito nesta, se não fica muito repetitivo, pois em quase todas as fics que têm eles estão sempre brigando. Eles não são irmãos agarrados não existe muito aquele amor fraterno e sim mais uma amizade entre homens.

Kagome Higurashi: No início ela não aparece, mas ao longo ela se torna um personagem importante para a vida de Inu-Yasha. Não tenho muito que falar dela, só que é uma garota muito meiga e que cativa às pessoas com sua amizade.

Inu-Taishou Daiyoukai: Como no anime, ele é pai de Sesshoumaru e Inu-Yasha. È um general que deixou de exercer sua posição depois de se casar, para dedicar-se a cuidar de seus dois filhos. É um pai dedicado, atencioso, mas muito severo. Usa sua posição caudilha para reger os filhos e sua casa para que o respeito reine sobre tudo que esta a sua volta. É a única pessoa que consegue competir em olhares frios e gestos do mesmo jeito com Sesshoumaru.

Depois que sua esposa o abandonou por causa da mãe do Inu-Yasha ele se tornou mais maneável, pois teve que ser pai e mãe de Inu-Yasha, Sesshoumaru tinha quatro anos quando isso aconteceu.

Kanna: irmã mais velha de Kagura. Não é muito sociável, anda mais sozinha e tem uma vida muito misteriosa, guarda um segredo muito grande em seu coração.

Naraku: é o pai das duas irmãs problemas Kanna e Kagura, ele só aparece para exercer essa posição de pai, não quis colocar diálogos sobre ele, pois sempre que ele ia dialogar saia uma briga, então para evitar muita confusão eu deixei ele com a boca bem fechada. (rsrsrsrs)

Sara: amiga de Kagura, e apaixonada por Sesshoumaru. É um personagem muito bom de se trabalhar, ela tem leveza e é bonita, mas seus gestos são muito precipitados. Ela é inteligente e prefere agir a planejar

Bokusen-ô: amigo da família Daiyoukai e delegado. Ele é um homem integro, corajoso, mas sua idade avançada para seu cargo o faz ser um pouco lento para as ações. Tem verdadeira admiração para com Sesshoumaru por ele ser decidido e agir muito em suas idéias.

Myouga: Mordomo da família Daiyoukai. Ele é uma pessoa importante para a família assim como todos os que servem à esta.

Kaede: Cozinheira da família Daiyoukai, ajudou a cuidar de Inu-Yasha quando nasceu, juntamente com Inu-Taishou. É uma pessoa muito boa e de coração macio, que acolhe o general quando ele esta triste ou deprimido. É uma das únicas pessoas com que Inu-Taishou conversa abertamente.

Jaken: copeiro da família Daiyoukai. É um excelente empregado e dá exemplo de eficiência, apesar de não aparecer muito. Tem uma admiração especial com o filho mais velho do general Inu-Taishou.

Toutousai: Ajudante da cozinheira. Eu acho que ele só apareceu uma vez na fic, mas como eu gosto muito dele (eu acho ele muito engraçado no anime) achei que ele mereceu ter uma pontinha no fic

Kaijinbou: Jardineiro, foi aprendiz de Toutousai há muitos anos, quando ele ainda era um jardineiro.

Todos os personagens dessa fic pertence ao seriado, com apenas uma exceção que vocês vão notar.

Espero que todos vocês gostem dessa fic, eu a escrevi com muito carinho e dedicação, e é com muito carinho que eu a dedico a minha escritora favorita Shampoo Sakai, que me ajudou muito com um item neste fic' ( Nandahigurashi faz reverencias à ela.). Foi com o carisma dela que eu me inspirei escrever minha primeira fic, e nada mais justo do que fazer uma dedicação a ela né

Agradeço também o Incentivo da Little Princess Rin, uma excelente escritora e muito fofinha'

Muito obrigada as duas.

Um grande beijo de nanda higurashi para todos ... /o/

Desculpem-me por essa nota enorme (gota) eu tinha que pelo menos falar um pouquinho de cada personagem...

'


	2. Paixões secretas

_**2 - Paixões secretas**_

- Rin, você poderia me ajudar com essa matéria? Eu estou um pouco enrolada... – Pediu uma simpática garota.

- Claro Sango, vamos na biblioteca eu te ajudo... – Rin deu um sorriso e as duas seguiram para a biblioteca.

Era quinta feira e tudo estava correndo muito bem, Rin estava bem confortável no apartamento de Sesshoumaru, e o rapaz não teve nenhum problema ate agora relacionado a Sara.

Na sala, Sesshoumaru organizava seu material para a próxima aula, e nem percebeu quando ma garota sentou-se ao seu lado.

- Oi, você anda tão distante ultimamente, o que aconteceu?

- Nada... – respondeu ele secamente, querendo mostrar que aquela conversa não tinha futuro. Levantou se segurando apenas um livro, indo em direção à porta.

- Ei espera... preciso conversar com você...

- Não temos nada para conversar Sara, fique longe de mim, ou vai inventar outra historia absurda sobre nos dois. – disse ele ainda andando.

- Eu perdi o bebe...

Sesshoumaru parou e sentiu Sara se aproximar dele.

Ela parou distante dele, mas perto o suficiente para ele ouvir alguns soluços.

- Eu... Sinto muito. – Comentou sem se virar.

Sara olhou-o ainda de costas, e caminhou ate sua frente e olhou no rosto do rapaz, estava impassível como sempre.

- Me... desculpe por mentir para você... – declarou-se com lágrimas no rosto. – eu gosto muito de você, e gostaria que me perdoasse pelas besteiras que falei e...

- Sara, eu estou um pouco ocupado, com licença. – Sesshoumaru friamente deixou Sara sozinha, indo em direção a biblioteca.

- Ele não me perdoa pelo que fiz... – Sara sentou-se numa cadeira e chorou, sentindo ódio de si mesma e de Sesshoumaru por ser tão frio.

Duas garotas entraram na sala onde Sara estava e acolheu ela a fazendo desabafar.

- Não fique assim Sara, um dia ele te perdoará...

- Não, ele nunca me perdoará...

Na biblioteca, numa sala de estudos, Rin e Sango discutiam a matéria a qual Sango não estava entendendo, estavam muito distraídas, e Rin estava fazendo o possível para que ela entendesse, mas faltava uma parte.

- Esta faltando uma parte, mas eu sei onde esta, eu vou buscar e volto em instantes, aproveite e revise esses resumos e extraia algo...

- Ok! Rin-chan! – Sango fez como que um soldado a um superior, fazendo-a rir. Rin levantou-se e seguiu para a porta, e após sair, foi para uma parte da biblioteca onde se encontravam os livros os quais iriam precisar, e no percurso, seu prendedor de cabelos soltou deixando seus cabelos longos e negros caírem sobre suas costas.

- Mas que droga! – Bramiu baixinho, abaixou-se e apanhou o prendedor e seguiu.

Ao chegar na parte onde se localizavam os livros, parou e começou a procurar o que precisava, e quando finalmente achou, xingou a si mesma, por ter que ficar na ponta dos pés, e mesmo assim, não alcançou o volume.

- Deixe que eu pego para você... – Sesshoumaru chegou por traz da garota e pegou o livro, e estendeu para ela.

Rin corou e pegou o livro da mão dele sem o olhar nos olhos.

- Como tem passado?

- Estou bem... – respondeu Rin afastando-se do rapaz o que o deixou um tanto intrigado.

- Estou percebendo que agora esta usando blusas mais... decotadas... – disse ele fazendo Rin corar ainda mais.

- E-eu... – Ela ficou sem jeito, segurando o livro tampando a parte do colo, onde supostamente ele estava olhando.

- Não fique envergonhada, esta muito bem vestida, eu só reparei que agora você parece estar mais a vontade com o seu corpo.

- É que as marcas sumiram... – Rin baixou o rosto envergonhada, sentindo o queimar.

Sesshoumaru viu que a deixou numa situação de extremo constrangimento, e aproximou-se dela novamente e baixou-se um pouco para olhar no rosto da garota.

- Rin me perdoe, eu não quis te constranger, só elogiar...

- Não... se preocupe, eu estou bem... – Rin sorriu ainda sem graça, fitando os próprios pés.

- Esta preparada para sábado? - perguntou ele, pondo se ereto de novo, para acabar com aquele clima constrangedor que tinha se formado.

- Um pouco, estou preocupada com o que vestir... tenho que estar elegante para te acompanhar...

Sesshoumaru quase riu ao ver a expressão dela quando a viu revirar os olhos ao dizer a palavra elegante.

Eles estavam distraídos na conversa, sem perceber a presença de Sara perto dali, observando o que conversavam.

- Que coisa feia senhorita Sara, escutando a conversa alheia. – uma voz masculina sussurrou, era muito conhecida entre as garotas.

- Ai! Miroku quase me matou de susto... – Ela ficou pálida com o susto, levando a mão no peito para tentar inutilmente conter as batidas desordenadas de seu coração.

- Do que estão falando? – Perguntou Miroku curioso, vendo o rosto da garota assumir uma expressão indignada.

- Não foi você quem acabou de me repreender por bisbilhotar a vida dos outros Miroku...

Uma gota desceu no rosto de Miroku, e vendo que Sara não comentaria, saiu de trás da estante e caminhou calmamente ate os dois, que cessaram a conversa ao vê-lo se aproximar.

- Rin-chan, disseram-me que a Sango esta com você, mas vejo que ela já foi... – Começou ele ignorando a presença de Sesshoumaru ali.

- Não, estamos estudando na sala de estudos... – explicou-se Rin apontando em direção à sala.

- Rin, eu tenho que terminar meus resumos, nos encontramos então mais tarde na lanchonete... para acertar aquele compromisso?

- Claro, - Rin viu-o virar-se e afastando acenou com uma das mãos. – ate mais...

- Compromisso? – Miroku perguntou curioso com uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas. E Sara ainda estava na escuta.

- Miroku deixa de ser enxerido... – Rin o repreendeu, sorrindo docemente.

- Porque não pode me contar... – Miroku de repente parou com uma expressão de quem sabia o que era o compromisso. – Vocês estão saindo!

- Para com isso Miroku... Nos somos apenas amigos... – Disse ao rapaz.

Rin continuou caminhando, e logo chegou à sala de estudos, onde Sango se encontrava concentrada.

Rin sentou-se em frente a ela, que desviou suas atenções para ela dando um largo sorriso, ao ver também Miroku sentar-se ao lado de Rin.

- Miroku, o que esta fazendo aqui? Deveria estar na aula... – Sango disse após deu um adorável sorriso.

- Eu estou no intervalo, e aproveitei e vim te procurar, estava com saudades...

- Estou estudando com a ajuda da Rin-chan... Ela esta me explicando algumas coisas, o que o professor deveria fazer, mas ele é um grosso... – Disse ela fazendo beicinho.

A porta da sala se abriu, e uma outra aluna entrou, mas não se sentou, laçou um olhar mortífero a Rin, que se arrepiou pelo gesto, ficando sem entender o porque daquela reação.

- Miroku, as aulas já começaram... – anunciou ao rapaz, que após dar um carinhoso beijo em Sango saiu acompanhando a garota.

- Nossa Rin-chan, você viu o jeito que a Sara te olhou? – Perguntou Sango perplexa com tal gesto.

- Vi sim, mas eu nunca fiz nada contra ela, nem nunca falei com ela...

- Você soube do escândalo que ela aprontou por causa do Sesshoumaru? – Perguntou Sango começando a organizar alguns livros empilhando-os.

- Ouvi alguns comentários, mas não soube o porque... – respondeu à amiga ajudando a recolher o material.

- Ela estava grávida dele... bem foi o que ela espalhou por toda a faculdade a um mês atrás...

Rin parou repentinamente de mexer nos livros, e olhou surpresa para Sango, a qual não entendeu tal reação.

- Ele tem um filho com aquela mulher? – Rin ficou seria de repente.

- Não, ela diz ter perdido.

- Perdido?

- Ela disse isso depois que o Sesshoumaru deu um fora nela... bom assim conta o Inu-Yasha...

- Então o Sesshoumaru já teve um relacionamento com a Sara? – Perguntou ela segurando alguns livros numa mão levantando-se em seguida.

- Ela diz que sim, mas segundo a Kagura, a ultima namorada que ele teve, que ela inventou essa historia para separar os dois, e tentar conquistá-lo... – Sango acompanhou Rin levando seu material e mais quatro livros, para devolver às prateleiras da biblioteca.

- Nossa, o Sesshoumaru é bem cobiçado então, parece que todas as garotas querem ficar com ele...

- É, - Sango sorriu e abriu a porta em seguida, para que Rin e ela saíssem. - e pelo jeito ele não quer se relacionar com nenhuma delas. Só estava namorando a Kagura porque ela era de outra faculdade, onde eles se conheceram, mas ele também teve um problema lá por causa de ser muito cobiçado... – as duas caminhavam arrumando os livros no lugar em quanto conversavam, e Rin estava atenta a cada palavra dita pela amiga. – Ninguém sabe direito o porque dele ter realmente saído da outra faculdade, mas pelo que todos comentam, é por causa dessas garotas que ficam em cima dele o tempo todo.

- Sesshoumaru é muito fechado, não conta nada para ninguém, a vida dele é totalmente desconhecida entre todos... Eu nunca escutei nada sobre ele aqui...

- Nisso você tem razão Rin-chan, ninguém sabe nem quem é a mãe dele, e só sabemos que tem um pai porque o Inu-Yasha comentou por alto. – Sango respirou fundo depois de ter posto o ultimo livro no lugar. Após as duas se encaminharam a porta de saída. – Também tem outra pessoa que a vida é um mistério! – Sango sorriu e Rin ficou sem entender.  
- E existe alguém mais misterioso quanto ele?

- Ah existe, e se essa pessoa fosse namorada dele fariam o par perfeito, acho que nem o Sherlock Holmes conseguiria desvendar os mistérios dos dois... – Sango fez uma expressão de muito mistério, como aquelas de filmes de suspense.

- E quem seria Sango, fala logo, e deixe de mistério... – Rin ficou extremamente curiosa, e parou frente à garota de braços cruzados esperando ela contar.

- Ora, a única garota que não sabemos nenhum segredo – Sango segurou nas bochechas de Rin, mas se apertar de força balançando o rosto dela suavemente. – é a senhorita Rin-chan! – concluiu ela largado a moça, e viu ela assumir uma coloração tão vermelha, que parecia um morango bem maduro.

- Eu! Ah não com certeza não sou tão misteriosa quanto ele... – Rin ficou sem jeito, começando a acompanhar Sango no caminho novamente.

- Rin, você é tão sigilosa que nem ao menos sabemos onde mora...

- E supõe-se que saiba onde o Sesshoumaru mora?

Sango coçou a cabeça e olhou a amiga rir dela enquanto tentava responder.

- Tudo bem, você venceu, mas eu ainda acho que sejam um mistério, vocês são tão parecidos, eu acho que se fossem irmãos não seriam tão parecidos.

As duas riram daquele comentário, mas logo se despediram, pois cada uma se dirigiu a um lugar diferente, ambas estudavam direito, mas Rin estava no ultimo ano e Sango estava no penúltimo, estudava junto com Inu-Yasha e seu namorado Miroku.

Rin teria aula com um de seus professores favoritos, o professor de Código Penal. De nome Touya Yuuki, é jovem ate demais para ser professor, e dono de desejáveis olhos azuis, alto, os cabelos curtos, muito simpático, estava sempre sorrindo, e parecia gostar muito do que fazia. Tinha outro irmão, mais velho, muito diferente dele. De nome Takeda Yuuki, era professor de matemática, era rude e totalmente insociável, era um dos professores mais temidos e odiados da faculdade.

Rin encantou-se muito com o jeito de ser do jovem professor, e ele parecia ter o mesmo sentimento por ela. Já tinham conversado varias vezes depois das aulas, mas ela sempre recusava os convites dele para jantar, tomar sorvetes, etc. por causa de Kouga, que sempre a perseguia.

A aula terminou, e Rin estava arrumando o material cuidadosamente, sempre fazia isso, por isso era uma das ultimas a sair da sala.

Aproveitando essa demora, Touya aproximou-se para uma conversa.

- Jovem Hiiragizawa... tem acompanhado bem as matérias?

- Hai sensei... – respondeu tímida.

- Esta com boas notas, estive olhando-as...

- Eu agradeço sensei... – Rin levantou-se e não o fitou nos olhos como de costume. – E fico muito feliz em saber isso... – Sorriu ela.

- Senhorita Hiiragizawa, gostaria de... – ele respirou fundo, tomando coragem para perguntar. – almoçar comigo amanha?

Rin ficou em duvida, pois Kouga não aparecia há uma semana, e o rapaz a sua frente parecia ansioso pela resposta dela.

- Esta bem sensei, eu aceito... – Rin decidiu-se fazendo o rapaz comemorar intimamente.

Rin sorriu e após saiu da sala, o professor ficou muito feliz, deixando isso transparecer a cada passo que dava em direção a direção da faculdade, fazendo os alunos que o viram desconfiar e ate rir de tal felicidade.

Era a ultima aula que Rin assistia, sendo assim, ela seguiu para o estacionamento, logo pegou sua moto e foi para casa, onde finalmente poderia descansar.

- O que esta me dizendo Miroku! – Sango surpreendeu-se com o comentário.

- A Rin-chan vai almoçar amanha com o professor de Código Penal, aquele bebezinho sabe...

- Mas isso é o feito do ano Miroku... A Rin-chan saindo com um professor, ainda mais o Touya! – Sango se alegrou, por saber que a amiga estava deixando de ser tão fechada.

- Nossa, mas vocês adoram comentar sobre coisas fúteis. Desde quando a vida daquela garota é tão importante assim?

- Olá Kagura, boa tarde para você também. – Sango cumprimentou sarcasticamente.

- Ainda guarda magoas de Sesshoumaru Kagura? – Miroku perguntou, abraçando Sango, e o trio seguiu para a porta de saída da faculdade.

- Quem falou de Sesshoumaru aqui, Miroku? Eu nem toquei no nome daquele infeliz...

- Mas da para ver escrito na sua testa, com letreiro luminoso: Eu odeio a Rin porque ela é amiga de Sesshoumaru. – Miroku fez um gesto representando o letreiro.

- Miroku, como você é idiota em acreditar que sinto alguma coisa ainda por aquele inútil... – Kagura sorriu ironicamente.

- Então porque você não gosta da Rin, ela é uma garota tão legal...

- Talvez seja porque ela seja muito parecida com o Sesshoumaru, ela é muito sem sal, sem graça, não tem assunto, e só sabe falar das matérias da faculdade, argh!

- Com certeza eu tenho que concordar com você Kagura...

- Sara! Como tem passado? – Kagura abraçou e beijou Sara, e Sango revirou os olhos.

- Eu estou ótima, não quer tomar um sorvete, melhor que ficar falando daquela garota... sem sal... nossa, não sei como agüentam conversar com ela...

As duas riram e logo se afastaram do casal que não fez nenhum tipo de comentário sobre Rin, só olhavam com desdém, o desprezo delas pela moça, um desprezo sem sentido na verdade, e visivelmente por ciúmes.

Depois delas se distanciarem, Miroku maneou a cabeça, e Sango o olhou concordando após.

- Essas duas são muito invejosas... nossa eu tenho ate pena da Rin.

- Tudo por causa do Sesshoumaru... Eu não sei o que as garotas vêem nele, ele sim parece ser sem tempero algum.

- Miroku esta com inveja dele?

- Só pode ser Sango, ele não gosta do meu irmão mesmo, apesar dele nunca ter feito nada a ele. – Inu-Yasha chegou surpreendendo os dois.

- Inu-Yasha, o outro cabeludo... porque não cortam esses cabelos talvez ficariam mais sociais... – Comentou Miroku, o olhando diretamente.

- Eu acho que eles ficam muito bem assim... a propósito seu pai também tem os cabelos compridos? – Comentou Sango, perguntando finalmente.

- Tem sim Sango, é uma tradição da família e...

- Inu-Yasha vamos logo, temos coisas a resolver... – Sesshoumaru chegou de repente, sabe lá de onde, interrompendo a conversa, andando apressadamente para o estacionamento. - ...Ande logo, sabe que detesto falar a mesma coisa duas vezes... – continuou ao chegar onde o carro estava.

- Ate mais pessoal... – Inu-Yasha acenou e deu uma corridinha ate o carro, e após abrir a porta entrou, e antes dele fechar a porta Sesshoumaru partiu.

- Nossa que irmãos diferentes não acha Miroku? – perguntou Sango ao namorado que coçou a bochecha, e olhou para ela depois.

- Você gosta de cabelos compridos Sangozinha?

Sango caiu perplexa com a pergunta do namorado, e logo se levantou e com uma gota na cabeça tentou explicar o comentário.

- Miroku, eu acho que eles ficam muito bem de cabelos longos, não disse que gostava...

- Eu sei, mas... você gosta?

- Não tão longos quanto os deles, o suficiente para um pequeno rabicó e um charme. – disse ela corada, com uma ponta de timidez.

- Gostei desse comentário princesa. – Miroku deu um carinhoso beijo em Sango e após abraçá-la seguiram para o ponto de ônibus próximo, onde ficaram melosamente namorando.

No carro, Sesshoumaru estava odiosamente serio e calado.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Sim aconteceu. – respondeu ao irmão em tom altamente repreensivo. – Sabe que não gosto que comente sobre nossa família a ninguém...

- Mas eu não tenho nada haver com isso, não criei problemas com ninguém no passado.

- Deixe de ser infantil Inu-Yasha, nunca teve esses tipos de reação quanto a esse assunto, e sempre me escutou...

- Claro, antes eu era um idiota e fazia tudo o que queria, mas eu estou querendo me libertar desse seu cativeiro silencioso, quero ter amigos, uma namorada, e arranjar minha vida. – Inu-Yasha estava estranhamente calmo para aquele tipo de conversa, que resultava sempre em serias discussões entre os dois.

- Para ter amigos e uma namorada não é necessário ficar comentando sobre nossa vida pessoal Inu-Yasha.

- Você quer dizer da sua vida pessoal. – Inu-Yasha retrucou fazendo o irmão o olhar mais friamente ao parar num farol.

- Escute Inu-Yasha, eu fui ameaçado de morte, e fui quase preso por tomar fama de maníaco sexual naquela maldita faculdade, se você começar a alimentar a curiosidade das pessoas elas irão fazer mais e mais perguntas sobre nossa família, e vai acabar descobrindo não só a nossa vida, mas também a de nossos pais.

- E por isso eu tenho que me privar de tudo e de todos? – Inu-Yasha começou a alterar-se.

- Inu-Yasha... escute meu irmão, não estou dizendo para se privar de ter uma vida, eu só gostaria que nossa família vivesse em paz... – Sesshoumaru pousou uma mão no ombro do irmão, sendo paciente, pois sabia que de certa forma ele tinha razão.

Inu-Yasha respirou fundo compreendendo o irmão mais velho.

- Agora conte-me, tem alguma garota em especial?

- Tem sim, uma garota do segundo ano de direito... – Inu-Yasha corou um pouco, e virou o rosto para a janela do carro, vendo tudo passar rápido do lado de fora.

- Do segundo ano?

- É, o nome dela é Kagome Higurashi e tem dezessete anos, somos amigos, mas eu sinto que ela gosta de mim, e eu... gosto dela...

- Inu-Yasha apaixonado... – Sesshoumaru bagunçou o cabelo do irmão, fazendo um cafuné exagerado nele, como num cachorrinho que fez algo que merecia tal tratamento.

- Ei! Pare com isso... –Inu-Yasha pediu serio e Sesshoumaru sorriu, logo concentro-se em abrir o portão da casa onde moravam, estacionando depois.

Ao entrar o pai estava sentado assistindo anime, os dois irmãos o saudou, e logo subiram, e cada um foi para seu quarto.

Após tomar um banho, Sesshoumaru sentou-se e concentrou-se num livro, era de suspense, adorava ler historias desse gênero, pois tinha o mesmo apego em descobrir e formular como ia acusar o réu ou defender a vitima, com as pistas adquiridas ao longo da leitura.

Leu durante umas duas horas e acabou cochilando. Infelizmente alguém bateu na porta o despertando.

- Senhor Sesshoumaru, telefone para o senhor... – Disse um dos empregados da casa.

Sesshoumaru sentou-se, pois estava recostado, pois o livro em cima da mesinha próxima à poltrona, e estendeu a mão para pegar o aparelho que estava com o empregado, e após o pegar, o empregado saiu fechando suavemente a porta.

- Sim?

_- Sesshoumaru, desculpe incomodar, é Rin... eu estou precisando de uma ajudinha aqui, você poderia vir ate aqui para me ajudar?_

- E no que precisa de minha ajuda?

_- Estou enrolada com uma matéria, eu deixei para estudar por ultimo, mas mesmo assim não estou conseguindo entender nada..._

- Estou indo, em alguns minutos estarei ai. – Respondeu ele.

_- Obrigada e ate mais. – _Rin disse animada e após ouvir a despedida do amigo desligou.

Sesshoumaru olhou a hora, não passava das sete e meia, levantou-se e depois de arrumar-se saiu, e como prometido não demorou muito para chegar onde Rin estava.

Tocou a campainha, e Rin logo atendeu.

- Você toca a campainha para entrar em seu apartamento? – perguntou ela com sarcasmo.

- Sim, não sei se esta à vontade, e depois ele é seu enquanto estiver aqui. - Sesshoumaru enfatizou, deixando Rin um pouco envergonhada.

O rapaz adentrou o apartamento, parando apenas para tirar os sapatos. Após entrou e sentou-se no sofá ao convite de Rin.

- Eu estou terminando o jantar, não se importa de revisar a matéria para mim? Esta tudo aqui. – Rin mostrou as matérias e após tê-las entregue nas mãos do rapaz voltou à cozinha.

- Quer um chá? – Perguntou ela antes de entrar para a cozinha, sorrindo.

- Quero sim... – Disse ele já revisando os resumos de Rin.

Rin saiu, mas minutos depois estava de volta com uma bandeja com chá. Pois a sob a mesinha de centro, e depois de servir duas xícaras, entregou uma para Sesshoumaru e após pegou a outra, sentando-se em seguida perto do sofá onde ele estava, mas no chão.

Pegou o livro e começou a folheá-lo, mostrou alguns tópicos marcados, pedindo informações sobre outros.

Rin finalmente chegou a uma conclusão, conseguindo assim, com a ajuda de Sesshoumaru entender a matéria.

- Muito obrigada Sesshoumaru, e para agradecer de verdade, não quer jantar? – Rin ofereceu. – Vai ser um... prazer jantar com meu amigo. – Rin sorriu, pondo-se de pés, segurando alguns livros e anotações nas mãos, esperando paciente pela resposta de Sesshoumaru, que estava serio na hora.

Sesshoumaru pois se de pés também, e pegou o material das mãos da moça, e caminhou silenciosamente para o escritório, e Rin foi atrás.

- O que esta fazendo?

- Vou guardar isso para você, enquanto põe a mesa, não pode fazer as duas coisas ao mesmo tempo.

Rin sorriu, mas o interrompeu, fazendo-o olhar para traz.

- Eu não estou usando seu escritório, pode por no quarto em que estou...- Rin caminhou ate ele e abriu a porta de seu quarto para Sesshoumaru entrar e saiu, indo após para a cozinha.

Após ele deixar o material lá Sesshoumaru foi ate a sala de jantar, e uma bonita mesa estava servida, tudo parecia tão gostoso.

E realmente estava, Sesshoumaru nunca havia comido algo tão bom, limitou-se em ficar em silencio todo o jantar, saboreando o que Rin tinha feito.

- A senhorita cozinha muito bem... – comentou ele.

- Obrigada, eu aprendi com meu pai, ele gastava muito de cozinhar. – Disse ela corada, servindo-se depois de mais alguns alimentos.

- Seu tempero lembra muito o de minha mãe... – Sesshoumaru ficou surpreso com o próprio comentário, e fechou os olhos e baixou um pouco a cabeça, deixando aparecer rugas entre suas sobrancelhas.

Rin o olhou no rosto vendo aquela reação resolveu não comentar por hora. Viu que ele ficou desconfortável com aquele comentário vindo de si próprio.

- Quer um pouco mais de salada? – Perguntou a ele dando o mais doce dos sorrisos.

O rapaz reparou o sorriso, e sentiu o coração se confortar, um estranho sentimento, o qual nunca tinha sentido antes.

- Sim, obrigado. – aceitou ele, voltando às atenções depois para a garota.

Ao terminarem o jantar, levantaram-se da mesa, mas Rin demorou um pouco a fazer companhia a ele, pois retirou a mesa e depois foi em seu quarto escovar seus dentes.

Sesshoumaru após escovar os seus dentes no banheiro de seu quarto, foi para a varanda, onde ficou observando o horizonte. Um vento soprou, desalinhando os longos cabelos do rapaz, que continuou apoiado às mãos no gradeamento desta.

- Esta esfriando, acho que teremos chuvas neste fim de semana... – Rin chegou onde ele estava, comentando.

Ele viu-a sentar-se onde apoiava as mãos, e estreitou os olhos. O vento passava pelos fios de cabelos dela, fazendo com que o nariz dele sentisse o perfume que a pele exalava.

- Estamos no sétimo andar... não tem medo de cair daí? – Perguntou ele serio.

- Não, - disse ela se inclinando suavemente para olhar para baixo, se segurando no gradeamento. – eu só tenho medo da solidão... é a única coisa que me faz temer a noite...

- Rin desce daí... – pediu serio, afastando se um pouco das grades detalhadas da sacada do apartamento.

- Esta com medo de eu cair... – Ela se inclinou de novo, sorrindo dessa vez.

Ele se aproximou dela e a segurou pela cintura e puxou-a, a fazendo descer de onde estava, mas os corpos encontraram se abruptamente, e um abraço foi dado por ele a ela, para evitar que ela caísse no chão. O rosto dela se encostou ao peito dele e ela pode sentir de perto o perfume. Arregalou os olhos e o olhou no rosto vendo que ele fazia o mesmo. Os rostos estavam próximos e um podia sentir de perto a respiração do outro.

- D-desculpe... – Rin afastou-se um pouco, estava corada, e ele ainda serio a olhava de uma maneira repreensiva. – Eu não queria o aborrecer...

- Não me aborreci. – disse virando se para entrar novamente.

Rin o acompanhou e viu-o seguir para a poltrona na sala, onde tinha uma almofada bordada, qual não tinha antes.

- Você esta bem? – perguntou ela parando ao vê-lo fazer o mesmo, mas perto da poltrona.

Ele ficou em silencio, o coração levemente acelerado, olhava fixo o bordado da peça decorativa... eram flores, Orquídeas rosas e amarelas.

- O que foi? – perguntou ela se aproximando, tocou as costas do amigo e viu que ele olhava fixo para a almofada. – Você não gostou dessa almofadinha, eu tiro... – Ela pegou-a, vendo depois ele olhá-la nos olhos, estavam brilhantes...

- Você fez esse bordado? – Perguntou ele.

- S-sim... eu o fiz quando meu pai ainda era vivo... Ele lembra a sua mãe também não é? - Viu o fechar os olhos, e assentir com a cabeça. - Quer falar sobre ela?...

- Não gosto de falar dela... – Disse ele finalmente sentando-se. Rin sentou-se no sofá ao lado, virada para ele.

- Porque você é tão fechado? Isso não faz bem para ninguém, sofrer sozinho pode dar problemas cardíacos e psicológicos nas pessoas. Todos comentam na faculdade que não sabem quem você é, de onde veio, o porque veio... você é um desconhecido...

- Não se preocupe comigo, não sou um homem mau. – Disse a ela sarcasticamente quebrando o clima de tensão que se formou.

- Eu falo serio. – disse ela jogando a almofada nele, que a agarrou antes de acertar no rosto.

- Não faça bagunça... – ele sorriu e jogou a almofada de volta, mas ela acertou o rosto de Rin, bagunçando a franja dela. Rin levantou-se e foi ate o quarto pisando duro.

Sesshoumaru arqueou as sobrancelhas, e levantou-se para ir atrás dela, preocupado de ter a machucado, andou alguns passos, mas logo parou, ao ver a garota sair correndo do quarto com dois travesseiros nas mãos.

Ele correu em volta dos sofás rindo dela e debochando por ela não acertar nenhuma travesseirada nele.

- Então quer uma guerra! – Disse ele, correndo após para seu quarto e fechando a porta.

Rin estava arfante, e vendo que ele se trancou no quarto, voltou para a sala ainda segurando os travesseiros.

- Você não vai sair daqui hoje sem eu descontar essa afronta viu! – Rin disse alto, mas de costas para o corredor, não percebendo que Sesshoumaru estava atrás dela.

De inicio deu uma suave travesseirada nela, que se virou com uma veia saltada na testa, e o encarou por uns segundos, mas logo proferiu uma também, mas ele desviou e o travesseiro acertou a porta do quarto dele...

- Perdeu uma arma, agora vai ser difícil me vencer... – Sesshoumaru deu mais uma travesseirada nela e cercou-a não deixando que ela pegasse o outro travesseiro.

- Deixe de ser trapaceiro, você esta com dois... – Rin protestou, mas ele sorriu maliciosamente.

Rin deu varias travesseiradas nele, mas ele conseguiu se desviar de todas, menos da ultima, a qual finalmente tinha acertado o alvo, o rosto dele, bagunçando sua franja. Ela estava totalmente descabelada, e agora sem nenhum travesseiro. Vendo isso deu um meio sorriso, e ela vendo a malicia tentou correr, mas ele acertou-a, estourando o travesseiro, fazendo penas voarem por toda à parte.

- Isso não vai ficar assim! – Disse ela, mas ele ainda tinha um, e para que ela não pegasse nenhum continuou a cercando.

Ela correu para passar por baixo do braço dele, mas ele a segurou pela cintura, impedindo-a de passar.

Ela se debateu, e os dois acabaram caindo, um por cima do outro... Ela por baixo.

Os dois estavam arfante, e com penas grudadas por todo o corpo, riam muito, sem perceber que estavam no chão.

Ele finalmente parou de rir e deitou-se ao lado dela, para descansar... Ela parou de rir também.

- Nossa, faz muitos anos dês de minha ultima guerra de travesseiro. – Comentou ele virando o rosto para fitar o dela.

- Você não queria bagunça, agora olha só... – Rin também virou o rosto para onde o dele estava.

- Foi você quem começou... – Informou ele.

- Mas você provocou... – repicou ela.

Rin sentou-se e olhou em volta deles, tinha muitas plumas brancas, por toda à parte, fez uma expressão desanimada, teria que arrumar tudo aquilo ainda aquela noite.

- Eu te ajudo... – ouviu ele falar de repente ainda deitado.

- Não, eu arrumo tudo rápido...

- Eu vou te ajudar, não fez a bagunça sozinha. – Disse ele levantando-se e após estendeu a mão para que Rin se levantasse também.

Ao levantar-se, Rin deu uma discreta risada, e ele confuso olhou–a.

- O que houve?

- Esta com uma pena aqui... – ela aproximou-se e estendeu a mão perto da bochecha dele e encostou no rosto dele para pegar a pena, ele apoiou a mão dele sob a dela, semicerrando os olhos ao sentir o calor do toque da mão dela em seu rosto. Ele aproximou-se mais ainda segurando a mão dela.

Um beijo estava prestes a suceder-se, mas uma cena chegou aos pensamentos de Rin, a fazendo se contrair, a fazendo sentir um extremo medo. O que o preocupou.

- Rin calma... Esta tremendo...

Ela ficou estranhamente fraca, e sentiu as pernas dobrarem, e caiu de joelhos, e foi acompanhada por ele.

- Rin fique calma... – Ele viu a olhar nos olhos e corou.

- E-eu, eu...

- Desculpe , eu me deixei levar pelo momento e...

- Não se desculpe, - começou ela mais calma. – você não tem culpa do que aconteceu comigo...

Os dois levantaram-se e após Rin respirar fundo, foi pegar o material para começarem a limpar a bagunça.

Na casa do pai dos irmãos, Inu-Taishou viu o filho mais novo passar por ele, e chamou a atenção deste.

- Inu-Yasha, você sabe de seu irmão?

- Não pai, ele saiu assim que recebeu um telefonema... – Respondeu Inu-Yasha sentando-se perto do pai.

- Um telefonema...

- Eu acho que era uma garota... quem atendeu de inicio foi o Jaken. – Afirmou ele.

- Jaken! – Chamou o pai.

O empregado, de baixa estatura apareceu na sala reverenciando-se para Inu-Taishou.

- Quem ligou para meu filho mais cedo?

- Foi uma garota chamada Rin...

- Rin?

- A Rin-chan, ela estuda lá na faculdade, esta no quinto ano também, e vai se formar junto com o Sesshoumaru. – Inu-Yasha explicou ao pai.

- Será que seu irmão esta de namorico com essa garota? – O pai preocupou-se com a possibilidade de novas dores de cabeça.

- Ih! Não pai, A Rin-chan é muito diferente das outras garotas. – Inu-Yasha afirmou com certeza.

- É? – disse o pai com sarcasmo, pegando o telefone ao lado do sofá, dispensando o empregado em seguida fazendo um gesto com a mão, e digitando um numero com a outra mão.

- Para quem vai ligar a essa hora pai? – perguntou Inu-Yasha, vendo o pai fazer um gesto com a mão para que esperasse.

- _Alô!_

- Com quem estou falando?

- _Rin Hiiragizawa..._

- Poderia falar com o Sesshoumaru, é o pai dele...

_- Só um momento, eu vou chamá-lo._

O pai sorriu ironicamente, e após Rin largar o aparelho, Sesshoumaru demorou um pouco para atender, mas logo veio.

-_ Sim pai? – _perguntou com voz impaciente.

- Estava vestindo as calças filho?

_- O que esta dizendo pai, ficou doido?_

- Ora o que meu filho, homem, bonito, bem situado na vida, acadêmico de direito estaria fazendo em seu apartamento com uma garota, não seria guerrinha de travesseiros né? – Disse o pai vendo o filho mais novo arregalar os olhos e rir da situação depois.

No apartamento...

- Pai, eu _estava_ estudando...

_- Sesshoumaru é uma da manha, você não ia levar uma garota para seu apartamento "só" para estudar, e depois uma hora dessas, você ainda esta estudando. – _afirmou o pai sugerindo outra situação, o que deixou Sesshoumaru extremamente nervoso.

- Minha _amiga_ – enfatizou – esta morando aqui temporariamente, e eu não vou aturar que faça esses tipos de insinuações sobre ela. – Disse ele desligando depois.

- O que houve Sesshoumaru? – Perguntou ela não entendendo a situação.

- Não aconteceu nada. Agora que terminamos de arrumar a bagunça que fizemos eu tenho que ir, vou tratar de enxeridos lá em casa. – Sesshoumaru caminhou ate a porta e Rin o acompanhou.

- Obrigado pelo jantar, estava muito bom.

- Obrigada a você, por me ajudar com aquela matéria, eu realmente precisava de sua ajuda.

Ele deu um fraco sorriso e virou-se, tocou a maçaneta abrindo a porta depois, saindo em seguida, mas quando Rin ia fechar a porta ele virou-se.

- Não fique sentando naquelas grades pode ser perigoso! – alertou ele, vendo-a dar um sorriso, e assentindo com a cabeça depois.

Após vê-lo entrar no elevador, acenou para ele, e ele retribuiu o aceno, vendo depois as portas do elevador se fechar.

Ela suspirou fundo e fechou a porta a trancando depois.

Sesshoumaru dirigiu para sua casa um tanto nervoso, estava exausto de todos ficarem comandando sua vida, se metendo em seus relacionamentos.

Ao chegar em casa, o pai estava o esperando com uma expressão não muito satisfeita no rosto. Inu-Yasha já tinha se recolhido.

- Porque desligou na minha cara?

- Estou farto de todos quererem adivinhar minha vida, vigiar o que faço, ou com quem estou...

- Não se altere rapaz! – alertou o pai.

- Como não vou me alterar pai, eu não posso passar uma hora na rua que já esta ligando para meu celular, fica tentando me proteger, se metendo em tudo, estou farto disso! – Disse alterado ao pai.

- Não altere a voz para mim, me respeite! – O pai alterou a voz um pouco sem perder a compostura.

- Respeitar, eu te respeito meu pai, muito contrario do que faz comigo...

- Você sempre teve suas namoradas, e todas elas sempre tiveram interesse em seus bens, e agora põe uma desconhecida para morar no apartamento que foi de sua mãe?

- Minha mãe morreu há muito tempo, e a Rin não é uma desconhecida.

- Não? Por acaso eu a conheço, por acaso já a trouxe aqui em casa, você esta mantendo ela em troca de que?

Sesshoumaru estreitou os olhos, se enfurecendo com o que o pai insinuou.

- Pare de insinuar que a Rin é uma meretriz, ela é minha amiga, e eu gosto muito dela...

- Como diz que não esta se deitando com ela se esta com penas de travesseiro em seus cabelos? Você enlouqueceu de vez, parou de pensar com o cérebro e começou a pensar com o pênis?

- Pai eu... – começou o rapaz tirando a pena do cabelo, mas foi interrompido pelo pai.

- Você esqueceu que aquela Sara te processou por assedio, esqueceu que quase morreu por causa da Kagura...

- E você quer que eu vire gay por isso? – Sesshoumaru perguntou finalmente. Mas a resposta foi uma bofetada, fazendo o belo rosto virar-se com a força do golpe, levando consigo mechas de cabelo.

- Se ousar eu mesmo mato você...

Sesshoumaru voltou o rosto olhando com ódio ao pai por ele tê-lo ofendido daquela forma. Sem dizer uma palavra, subiu para seu quarto e lá pegou seu computador e alguns livros, descendo em seguida.

O pai ainda estava na sala, estava nervoso e andava de um lado a outro quando viu Sesshoumaru dirigir-se à porta.

- Ei! Onde esta indo à uma hora dessas, são duas horas da manha... – Disse o pai, mas Sesshoumaru não quis ouvir, continuando andando em direção à porta. - ... Sesshoumaru eu estou falando com você... – O rapaz saiu sem dar atenção ao pai, batendo a porta atrás de si.

Encaminhou-se apressadamente para a garagem, e após adentrar o carro, partiu.

Dirigiu sem caminho certo, e quando o sono aflorou, pareceu que o carro dirigiu-se sozinho ate o prédio onde ficava seu apartamento. Deveria ser porque estava muito acostumado a ir para lá nesses momentos de discussão. Ao desligar o motor olhou para o lado vendo a moto de Rin, lembrando-se que ela estava morando lá, e sabia que com o trauma vivido há um tempo atrás, se entrasse no apartamento ou tocasse a campainha poderia a fazer ter uma crise desesperadora. Respirou fundo e recostou a cabeça na poltrona do carro. Estava tão cansado que nem percebeu seu próprio adormecimento.

Foram relampejos e trovões que acordou uma sorridente Rin na manha seguinte, que num salto levantou-se e após tomar um rápido banho, preparou a mesa para o desjejum, e após tomá-lo, seguiu cantarolando para seu quarto onde se arrumou. Após organizou suas coisas e depois de um longo suspiro saiu do quarto, fechando a porta após. Ao chegar na porta de saída, pegou sua bolsa com o capacete, e após o retirar de dentro da bolsa, pois o material cuidadosamente arrumado, ficando apenas com um livro e o capacete nas mãos.

Saiu e depois de trancar a porta, chamou o elevador apertando o botão, e enquanto esperava cantarolava.

Após descer e chegar ao estacionamento mexeu impaciente no bolso externo da mochila procurando as chaves, e quando finalmente as achou olhou em direção a moto, mas não a viu, mas sim a um carro preto conhecido.

- O que o carro do Sesshoumaru esta fazendo aqui, esta com os faróis acesos, será que... – Rin deu uma corridinha e ao chegar perto olhou dentro do carro, o qual estava com os vidros fechados. Viu uma sombra se mexer pelos vidros escuros, resolvendo assim bater suavemente neste.

Sesshoumaru despertou e olhou fora do carro, identificando Rin. Baixou o vidro e olhou sonolento para a moça do lado de fora.

- Sesshoumaru o que aconteceu!

- Oi Rin... – Disse ele bocejante e parecendo muitíssimo cansado.

-Vamos subir... – Disse ela abrindo a porta do carro. - ...Você esta horrível, tá com cara de sardinha enlatada.

Sesshoumaru pegou o material ao lado, e o seu notebook, e saltou do carro. Rin pegou o computador para ele fechar o carro, e logo os dois subiram.

Os cabelos estavam desalinhados, e o rosto sempre bonito, inchado por causa do sono.

- Você esta parecendo um zumbi, - disse ao abrir a porta do apartamento, vendo ele quase se arrastar para dentro. – tem que estar inteiro, esqueceu que nossa formatura é hoje?

- Não... – as respostas estavam reduzidas.

Ele caminhou para o quarto, e Rin depois de deixar seu material e o computador dele no sofá, foi atrás, e viu ele mexer no closet e tirar algumas peças de roupa.

- Eu vou tomar um banho, poderia me esperar, vai ser rápido... – disse bocejante.

- Claro, não precisamos chegar tão cedo na faculdade hoje, a organização vai começar as oito...

- E ainda são seis... porque acordou tão cedo?

- É o costume... – disse ela corada. – Com licença eu irei te esperar na sala. – Rin virou-se e saiu do quarto, fechando suavemente a porta depois.

" - _O que terá acontecido... ele saiu daqui ontem dizendo que trataria de enxeridos, e amanhece no estacionamento..."_

Rin foi à cozinha e preparou um desjejum para o amigo, e pois a mesa. E voltou para a sala sentando-se depois no sofá.

Minutos depois, Sesshoumaru apareceu com os cabelos úmidos, bem vestido, comparado ao que ele estava vestido antes, e... perfumado.

- Vamos Rin... estou pronto...

- Não vai desjejuar? – Perguntou a ele levantando-se após.

- Faço isso no caminho...

- Mas eu preparei para você... – Rin inclinou um pouquinho a cabeça para o lado dando um amigável, mas lindo sorriso, na opinião dele.

- Esta falando serio?

- Não seu bobo, eu coloquei a mesa para os duendes... – disse Rin sarcasticamente ainda sorrindo.

Os dois caminharam para a sala de jantar, e ele sentou-se à mesa...

- Rin... Obrigado...

- Não agradeça, apenas se alimente bem... – Ela sentou-se frente a ele, mas baixou o rosto continuando - ... Você parece ter se aborrecido, apesar de não parecer estar...

- Sim, meu pai ele... – Parou de súbito, e estreitou os olhos se repreendendo depois.

- Desculpe, eu não devia ter comentado... – disse ela envergonhada. Levantando-se após.

- Fique... eu sou um idiota... _eu _não devia me _esconder_ de minha _amiga_... – Começou ele secando os lábios depois com o guardanapo.

- Não precisa me contar nada se não quiser _Sesshy_... – Ela levou as mãos nos lábios ao perceber de quê o tinha chamado.

Ele por sua vez arqueou uma sobrancelha, e a viu corar ate a raiz dos cabelos.

- Como disse? – Fez-se desentendido...

Ela sentou-se de novo, mas não o olhou, ainda estava vermelha.

- Rin... como foi que você me chamou? – Ele levantou-se e aproximou-se dela, sentou-se na cadeira mais próxima a ela.

- D-desculpe S-Sesshoumaru, e-eu não q-queria... – Ela gaguejou ainda mais vermelha, fitando as próprias mãos no colo.

Ele fechou os olhos, e deu um sorriso, pousando a mão no ombro dela depois...

- Já faz anos que não ouço alguém me chamar assim, desde a ultima guerra de travesseiros...

Rin o olhou dessa vez e arregalou os olhos vendo um sorriso tão carente nos lábios do rapaz. Ela se levantou e ele fez o mesmo, mas ela surpreendentemente o abraçou apertando suavemente o abraço, ouviu o coração dele acelerar. Sentiu os braços dele a envolverem, confortando-a. Pousou o rosto no topo da cabeça dela fechando os olhos depois.

- Obrigado Rin... – disse ele em um sussurro, que não foi audível a ela.

-Eu sei que é muito dolorido perder quem amamos... eu sinto muito por ter que passar por isso, eu também sinto muita falta do meu pai...

-Ela não morreu Rin... ela foi embora por causa do meu pai...

Rin olhou-o saindo delicadamente dos braços dele, vendo que, os olhos dele estavam mais úmidos que de costume.

- Foi embora?

Ele respirou fundo e fechou os olhos para evitar que esses entregassem lagrimas naquele momento.

- Meu pai estava a traindo com uma meretriz, a mãe de Inu-Yasha...

"_- Ele esta se abrindo pra mim..._" – pensou ela.

- Por isso não comento minha vida com ninguém... meu irmão não sabe que a mãe dele era uma meretriz...

- É compreensível que seja tão misterioso, que sua vida seja de segredos, você quer proteger a integridade da sua mãe e de seu irmão... assim como eu quero proteger os meus segredos, os quais você já conhece...

- Rin... Dês que minha mãe foi embora eu nunca mais tive amigos, ou amigas... eu... vejo que agora eu consegui resolver esse problema... – Ele não sorriu, mas olhava fixo no rosto dela, mas ela não o olhava nos olhos.

- Eu senti isso Sesshoumaru, eu gosto muito de você, não pelos seus bens, por nada que tenha, isso para mim não importa, o que importa é que você _é _uma pessoa maravilhosa – ela estendeu a mão, e ele a pegou, sentindo ela apertar suavemente, como numa caricia. – quero ser sua amiga, de verdade e... pode contar comigo para o que der e vier.

Ela soltou a mão dele e foi ate o sofá pegou seu material e o notebook dele, e estendeu para que o pegasse.

- Eu não vou levá-lo, - ele pegou o computador e depois caminhou ate a biblioteca deixando-o lá. Logo recolheu seu material em seu quarto e os dois caminharam para a porta de saída.

- Eu tive uma discussão com meu pai ontem, e gostaria de pedir para me arrumar aqui hoje, se não tiver nenhuma objeção é claro. – comentou ele depois de chamar o elevador.

- Como eu poderia me opor a isso, esse apartamento é seu esqueceu disso? – disse Rin sorrindo, um pouco sem graça pode se dizer.

- Eu já disse ele é seu enquanto estiver aqui...

- Não é... – repicou ela.

- Quem limpa ele?

- Eu...

- Que cuida das contas e despesas dele?

- Eu, mas... – Ela começou, mas ele a interrompeu estendendo a mão.

- Quem esta morando nele agora? – ele a viu baixar o rosto, mas ele levantou delicadamente com a mão, para olhá-lo. – Rin...

- Esta bem ele é meu, mas só ate eu resolver esse infortúnio com o Kouga...

Ele estendeu os braços numa indicação de que estava certa, bem na hora que o elevador abriu as portas. Ela então passou por ele e entrou no elevador sendo seguida depois por ele. E quando as portas iam fechando lembrou-se que tinha esquecido algo, segurou a porta para que não fechasse.

- O que houve Rin?

- Eu esqueci meu capacete...

- Você não quer ir de carro? Esta caindo uma tempestade lá fora...

Rin largou a porta do elevador, e viu ele dando um sorriso irônico...

- Eu deveria ter comprado um carro... – disse ela suspirando depois.

Após a morte do pai, Rin mudou-se da cidade onde nasceu e após chegar em Tókio passou a trabalhar em uma empresa, conseguindo assim custear a faculdade e viver uma vida quase que em paz...

Sesshoumaru caminhou ate o carro e após adentrá-lo destravou a outra porta para que Rin também entrasse.

A chuva estava torrencial, e Sesshoumaru teve que dirigir de vagar, pois se corresse poderia causar um sério acidente.

- Será que essa chuva vai permanecer ate a noite? – Rin preocupou-se.

- Não se preocupe Rin, a festa é dentro da faculdade, não vai se molhar... – disse a ela rindo, e vendo depois que ela estava vermelha e com uma veia saltada na testa, e ainda com uma almofada tirada sabe se lá de onde.

- Ora como pode dizer que tenho medo de água?

- Ei, ei, eu não disse isso... – os dois riram da situação.

Quando chegaram à faculdade, passavam das oito e meia, e quase ninguém se encontrava no local, mas os que estavam lá, já tinham começado a organizar as coisas para a festa. Logo, os dois se dispersaram, e começaram a ajudar no que era necessário. A chuva estava continua, mas logo enfraqueceu, não passando de chuviscos fortes, em comparação à tempestade que caia pela manha.

- Olha só como aquela destemperada trata o Sesshoumaru, cheia de intimidade... – Sara comentou com Kagura e suas outras duas amigas.

- Será que eles dois estão saindo, só pode, agora eles dois vivem juntos, onde um vai o outro vai atrás, chega dar nos nervos. – Kagura mostrou-se nervosa com aquilo.

- Bem, a um tempinho atrás eu ouvi uma conversa deles dois, lá na biblioteca, e eles estavam marcando de se encontrar, segundo o que eu ouvi, dito por ele, era para acertar um "compromisso"... – Revelou Sara as amigas.

- Compromisso? – perguntou Kagura, continuando após. – Será que ele tem coragem de sair com aquela sem sal... O gosto dele por garotas depois que terminamos ficou tão ruim assim... ai que coisa...

- Kagura, porque não pergunta com quem ele vai no baile hoje a noite? – Perguntou Kanna, a irmã mais velha de Kagura, que tinha acabado de chegar ao local.

- Ficou louca Kanna, e depois dá para desconfiar com quem irá... não duvido nada que seja com aquela infeliz.

- Então não esquenta maninha, - começou Kanna pousando a mão no ombro de Kagura. – ele também é um infeliz como você mesmo esbraveja para todos, os dois se combinam. – completou ela sorrindo ironicamente.

- Cala essa boca Kanna... – Kagura se afastou deixando o grupo de amigas indo em direção a Sesshoumaru, que nem deu atenção, quando viu que ela se aproximava, continuando assim, fazendo o que fazia.

- Ola Sesshoumaru, como tem passado? – Perguntou ela ao chegar perto do rapaz.

- Um pouco ocupado se não percebeu... – respondeu ele sem a olhar, continuando com os afazeres.

- Estou vendo que arrumou uma namorada nova, essa Rin... – comentou ela fazendo ele parar de organizar as coisas que fazia e olhá-la serio.

- Kagura – suspirou cansadamente e passou o braço na testa limpando o suor, fazendo com que sua franja colasse parte no local. – Não estou namorando ninguém, a Rin e apenas minha amiga.

- Amiga... mas vocês estão tão próximos que todos comentam que...

- Kagura, não me interessa os comentários feitos por você ou pelas outras pessoas dessa faculdade, e sim o que eu penso... a Rin é apenas minha amiga, e me deixe terminar de arrumar isto, já esta quase na hora do almoço e temos que terminar antes do anoitecer...

- Seu grosso... – Kagura começou ia fazer um pequeno escândalo, mas Rin chegou nesta hora.

- Sesshoumaru, eu vou ter que dar uma saidinha agora, quer algo para almoçar de especial?

- Olha só, parecem o casal perfeito, dois infelizes...

- Kagura... – começou Sesshoumaru já se alterando.

- Nos somos amigos Kagura, eu...

- Eu não te perguntei nada sua sem sal...

- Chega! Se quer ofender que o faça com outra pessoa, a Rin nunca te fez nada...

- Esta defendendo ela veja só, que lindo. – ironizou Kagura.

- Senhorita Hiiragizawa! – chamou um rapaz a garota, um jovem conhecido professor.

Rin virou-se e viu Touya se aproximar.

- Sensei-sama!

- E então – Perguntou o rapaz sorrindo, ao chegar perto dos três. – Vamos almoçar?

- Vamos sim. Sesshoumaru, nos vemos depois, tenho um compromisso agora... – informou Rin sorrindo ao rapaz.

Ela acompanhou o professor, conversando animadamente, deixando os dois boquiaberto para trás.

- Esta vendo Kagura, não estamos _namorando _como você afirma... – Sesshoumaru viu a envermelhecer, e vendo o sorriso irônico do rapaz saiu de perto dele enfurecida, indo para onde estava de inicio.

Sesshoumaru olhou em direção onde Rin foi, e sentiu certo desconforto no coração, uma pequena ira com aquele acontecido, sentimento que nem ele entendeu o porque de estar sentindo.

Em um pequeno, mas belo restaurante perto da Toudai, Rin sentia se tímida com os elogios do jovem professor, e mantinha-se de cabeça pouco baixa.

- Senhorita, não fique tímida, eu só estou lhe dizendo a verdade...

- Sensei-sama... obrigada...

- Você pode me chamar de Touya, - disse ele pegando nas mãos dela depois. – não estamos na sala de aula.

Rin corou suavemente ao sentir a cálida pele das mãos do professor... gostou daquele gesto carinhoso, e dele também, perecia tão confiante, estava sempre sorrindo, mas o sorriso de Sesshoumaru era mais cálido, o abraço dele era mais forte e quente...

Rin pegou-se pensando no rapaz, e balançou a cabeça exasperada para os lados tentando parar de pensar no amigo, e concentrar-se na conversa que estava sendo construída pelos dois.

- Rin... eu sei que sou seu professor, e que isso seria contra todas as regras da faculdade, mas... – ele começou, e Rin arregalou os olhos, já sabendo o que viria depois. - ... eu me apaixonei por você, e queria perguntar se gostaria de... – ele suspirou tomando coragem. – ser minha namorada, claro se não tiver nenhum compromisso com aquele rapaz, o Sesshoumaru...

- Sensei-sama... você...

- Ah como poderia ser tão idiota a ponto de pensar que não tinha um namorado... – disse ele um pouco tristonho.

- Eu não tenho um namorado...

- Não! – alegrou-se novamente e voltou a sorrir.

- Não, mas eu não vou poder aceitar seu pedido, eu estou resolvendo um grande problema em minha vida, e se eu começasse um relacionamento agora, eu estaria comprometendo não só a mim, mas também a pessoa que esta comigo. – Rin explicou olhando nos olhos do rapaz, mas ele desviou o olhar, e o sorriso dele foi desfazendo a cada palavra que ela dizia. – Não fique triste Touya...

- Eu não posso deixar de ficar, não ter você, é como não ter o ar... Eu pensei que teria chances, por isso me declarei, você esta sempre sorrindo, e tão linda...

- Touya, eu não disse que não tem chances, todos merecem ter chances na vida de uma pessoa, só que agora eu não posso me envolver com ninguém, não tenho condições para ter um relacionamento consistente.

- Eu vou compreender você por causa de sua sinceridade, mas eu não vou desistir, assim que estiver receptível, eu irei tentar novamente.

Após terminarem de almoçar, Touya pagou a conta, e após levantaram-se. Saíram do restaurante, caminharam ate o estacionamento, onde o carro do professor estava.

Gentilmente ele abriu a porta para ela, e após fechar, foi para seu lado, suspirou e depois ligou o carro.

- Vamos voltar, seu amigo deve estar com fome... – disse sorrindo para ela.

- Obrigada sensei Touya - Rin deu um beijo no rosto dele e o viu arregalar os olhos. – você é muito gentil. - Completou sorrindo docemente.

Ele sorriu e logo partiu. Em minutos estavam na Toudai, e após saltarem do carro caminharam juntos ate onde Sesshoumaru estava.

Sesshoumaru os viu aproximar-se, e ficou atento, eles conversavam sorridentes, e antes de chegar perto do rapaz pararam, e, inesperadamente o professor deu um beijo em Rin. Ele pensou que todos estavam no almoço, mas Sesshoumaru estava ali, e ao ver a cena estreitou os olhos. Rin desvencilhou-se dos braços de Touya e andou alguns passos para trás, estava pálida, assustada e com as mãos nos lábios.

O jovem professor se desculpou, passou as mãos nos cabelos e após tocou o ombro da garota, mas ela afastou-se.

- Desculpe Rin, foi um impulso...

- N-não se preocupe sensei-sama... Com licença...

- Rin direcionou-se para onde Sesshoumaru estava, e o professor ao vê-lo ali ficou totalmente sem graça, e vendo que Rin aproximava-se dele cada vez mais, e resolveu sair dali, indo para a direção da faculdade.

- Eu... Trouxe seu... a-almoço...

- Rin esta tudo bem com você? – disse ele pegando o que Rin o oferecia.

- E-esta s-sim. – respondeu ela vacilante.

- Sente se, esta mais pálida que sua blusa... – Sesshoumaru encaminhou-a gentilmente e ela sentou-se e após ele sentou perto dela.

Rin começou a soluçar e o choro foi inevitável, abraçou os próprios ombros, e sentiu um grande nojo percorrer por todo o seu corpo, encolheu-se, e Sesshoumaru largou o que segurava para abraçá-la, mas quando ele tocou nela, uma reação estranha aconteceu.

- Me larga! – gritou ela levantando abruptamente.

- Rin, calma eu...

- Não chega perto de mim! – Rin fechou os olhos com força, parecia irreconhecível, uma garota tão doce e carinhosa, de repente ficar agressiva.

- Rin... – Sesshoumaru estendeu a mão, tentou acalmá-la, mas o que recebeu foi um violento tapa, mas este não pegou, pois ele segurou o braço dela e puxou-a para junto de seu corpo, segurando-a suavemente. - ... fique calma, eu não vou te machucar...

- NÃO! - Ela lutou para se desvencilhar, mas os braços dele são fortes, e na luta eles quase caíram, mas ele se segurou e nisso Rin aproveitou e deu uma joelhada nos órgãos genitais do rapaz, o fazendo cair os segurando, e, com isso saiu correndo em direção a saída o deixando caído no chão, sentindo dores.

- R-Rin... – começou ele gemente. - ...es... pere! – Continuou, ainda caído, e após ela ter saído, Kagura entrou, confusa com o comportamento da garota, e ao ver Sesshoumaru caído, correu ate ele e ajoelhou-se perto.

- Sesshoumaru! O que aconteceu! – Perguntou preocupada, vendo que ele estava com uma expressão de dor extrema. – Eu vou te ajudar a levantar... – Ela abraçou-o pelos ombros, mas os músculos estavam rígidos, e ele mesmo queria ficar daquela maneira, pois sabia que não suportaria ficar de pés.

- K-Kagura... me deixe... – começou ele tirando as mãos dela do ombro dele com uma mão e ainda _se segurando _com a outra.

- O que aconteceu com você? Não me diga que a Rin... – Ela levou as mãos na boca vendo ele a olhar com olhos estreito, confirmando o pensamento. – O que fez a ela, tenho certeza que ela não te chutaria a toa?

Finalmente a dor cedeu um pouco e ele, apoiando-se conseguiu se levantar, e Kagura o ajudou.

- Vamos Sesshoumaru, diga que tentou a agarrar a força como fez com a Sara, e ai levou um chute...

- Eu... nunca agarrei nenhuma garota... não é necessário... que eu as force...

- Ora seu convencido! – Kagura se irritou, e Sesshoumaru deu as costas a ela, indo em direção a saída.

- Não sou convencido, sou realista... – disse, continuando a caminhar, deixando uma Kagura com varias veias saltadas na cabeça.

Rin, depois de ter saído de onde Sesshoumaru estava, correu indo em direção ao estacionamento para sair com sua moto, esquecendo que tinha vindo de carro, desesperada e confusa virou-se e começou a andar para fora dali, e neste momento a chuva novamente começou a cair e forte.

Começou a correr sem direção pelas ruas, e quando viu estava numa grande praça, onde sentou-se perto de uma arvore em um banco, encolheu-se abraçando as pernas e de cabeça baixa começou a chorar.

A chuva permaneceu,e a garota ficou totalmente encharcada, mas seu ser apesar de estar sendo lavado pela água da chuva ainda estava sujo, sujo das mãos de sua desonra, de sua pureza que foi roubada de forma brutal.

Sesshoumaru caminhou ate o estacionamento, e molhou-se um pouco por não andar apressadamente, ainda sentia-se dolorido com a joelhada que levou. Mas finalmente entrou em seu carro e saiu, ia para o apartamento, pois ela poderia estar lá, e apesar dela tê-lo "chutado" , ele estava preocupado. Sabia que ela reagiu daquela forma por causa do acontecido com o Kouga, e não a culpava pelo fardo que teria que carregar pelo resto da vida.

Dirigiu de vagar, pois a chuva se intensificou, e nisso passou pela praça onde Rin estava, a vendo encolhida perto da arvore. Reconheceu pela roupa que usava. Ele parou o carro e saltou, e percebeu que ela chorava, pelos soluços.

Aproximou-se de vagar, e cautelosamente tocou o ombro dela.

- Rin... esta chovendo muito, vamos eu te levo pra casa...

Ela levantou o rosto, estava corado, e seus lábios roxos de frio. Ele tirou o casaco que vestia e pois sobre os ombros dela e em seguida deu um fraco sorriso.

- Me perdoe Sesshoumaru... – Rin levantou-se envergonhada e amparada pelos ombros por ele caminhou ate o carro, e depois de adentrá-lo olhou-o e depois o colo dele, corando em seguida pela vergonha de ter machucado ele.

- Eu fui uma idiota...

- Shhh... – ele tocou o indicador no lábio dela, que se retraiu, após tirou e olhando para ela continuou. – Você não teve culpa daquilo ter acontecido Rin...

Ela ficou em silencio ate chegar em casa, Sesshoumaru a fitava de vez em quando pelo canto dos olhos e ela sempre se mantinha cabisbaixa.

Depois de adentrar o estacionamento, saltaram do carro e afastados caminharam ate o elevador, ainda em silencio.

Ela muito tremula tentou inutilmente abrir a porta, mas não acertava a fechadura. Sesshoumaru, então, segurou na mão dela e a ajudou abrir a porta. Que mão quente...

Sentiu um conforto percorrer por todo o corpo só com o toque da mão dele, mas ainda sim continuou de cabeça baixa.

- Vá se trocar ou pode se resfriar, eu também vou. – Informou já indo em direção a seu quarto.

- Espere! – pediu ela, e ele virou a fitando nos olhos. – Me desculpe por... ter te machucado... – Ele continuou serio e olhando para ela.

Logo se aproximou, mas não a tocou, e sim fixou o olhar nos olhos dela.

"_- Porque ele fica me olhando tão profundamente nos olhos, parece que busca algo, ou alguém..." –_ Pensou Rin desviando daqueles olhos dourados.

"_- Porque ela foge dos meus olhos?" –_ Pensou ele fechando os olhos e suspirando.

- Não vou dizer que não foi nada, porque ainda esta doendo um pouco, mas eu te desculpo sim, eu fui o culpado Rin...

- Culpado? Como pode ser o culpado, eu fiz uma coisa horrível com você, e você é sempre tão amigo – ela começou a soluçar de novo e as lagrimas logo afloraram. – eu não mereço ter amigos...

- Rin... – Ele fez menção em abraçá-la, mas hesitou. – Você sofreu um trauma muito grande, eu tenho que entender isso você não teve culpa... – disse se aproximando mais.

Rin se afastou um pouco e ele, um pouco frustrado revelou-se compreensivo, e continuou parado, mas de repente ela correu o abraçando, e começou a chorar. Por sua vez, ele a abraçou, e deu um carinhoso beijo no topo da cabeça dela, a confortando.

- Fique calma Rin, eu vou te ajudar a superar esse trauma, sendo seu amigo, eu prometo...

- Sesshoumaru... eu queria morrer, só assim tudo acabaria, eu não ia mais sofrer e lembrar de cada momento, de cada toque daquele sujo, eu tenho nojo do meu corpo, eu tenho nojo de ser tocada por outro homem...

- Desabafe, ponha seu ódio para fora... – Ele acariciava os cabelos molhados dela com uma mão e a abraçava forte com o outro braço enquanto ela chorava e tremia desesperadamente.

- Não, eu não quero lembrar... – ela ficou fraca e os joelhos dobraram, ela levou as mãos na cabeça desesperada, e ele estava junto, e sem perceber as lagrimas afloraram em seus lindos olhos dourados. - ...eu não quero, me ajude a esquecer _Sesshy_, me ajude!

Ele a abraçou forte, muito forte e sem que seus olhos o obedecessem, soltaram grossas lagrimas, e ao perceber estava chorando junto ao desespero da moça em seus braços, pois cada lembrança ruim dele vinha associada às palavras dela. Os dois estavam ali, no chão da sala, abraçados, molhados da chuva, mas aquecidos pelo calor um do outro. Rin a cada lagrima saída de seus olhos sentia-se mais conformada.

Passaram-se quase duas horas desde então, e finalmente ela parou de chorar e levantou o rosto, e viu o rosto do amigo molhado de lagrimas, mas seus olhos fechados, parecia dormir, pois estava recostado no sofá, e respirava suavemente. Rin pois se de joelhos frente a ele, e olhou-o no rosto, tão plácido, tão bonito... corou perante o pensamento dele a beijar, e não encorajou-se a fazer o mesmo, mas sentiu verdadeira vontade de o fazer. Os lábios úmidos e suavemente entreabertos dele pareciam pedir um beijo, sentiu o coração acelerar, e levou as mãos no rosto, sentando-se sobre os calcanhares.

Ele abriu os olhos e olhou para ela.

- Rin, esta mais calma? – perguntou tirado as mãos dela do rosto suavemente.

- Sim... – respondeu sem o olhar.

- São quase quatro da tarde, devemos começar a preparar... – ele não terminou, pois Rin tocou o no rosto, secando suavemente as lagrimas escorridas.

- Seu rosto, esta... molhado... – dessa vez Rin o olhava penetrantemente, e aquilo estava o deixando estranhamente confortado, sentindo vontade de a beijar... o coração acelerou estranhamente, um sentimento totalmente desconhecido, seria paixão?

Ela aproximou o rosto do dele, e também sentiu o coração pulsar forte. Ele estava surpreso sem palavras, ia acontecer um beijo? Sim aconteceu, mas um carinhoso beijo no rosto. Que lábios cálidos... Sesshoumaru fechou os olhos e aproveitou cada segundo.

- Obrigada, você é um amigo excelente...

- Rin... – Ele estava corado, mas ainda sim continuou a olhá-la.

- Nos temos que aprontar as coisas, temos que arrumar nossas roupas – disse levantando-se e estendeu a mão para ele se levantar, ele a pegou e levantou-se, vendo depois que ela dirigiu-se para o quarto, e após entrar fechou a porta e encostou-se nela.

Ele olhou a porta fechada, e logo seguiu para seu quarto. No banho só tinha um pensamento, Rin, ela estava se tornando um vício incontrolável.

Sesshoumaru permaneceu no banho durante uma hora, pareceu dormir debaixo da ducha quente.

- Sesshoumaru... – Rin bateu suavemente na porta, estava preocupada. - ...você esta bem?

Finalmente despertou de seus inúmeros pensamentos, não demonstrava, mas estava nervoso com a formatura, nervoso com o que Kouga fez com Rin, nervoso pela confusão de seus sentimentos.

- Já estou indo... – Ele fechou finalmente a ducha e saiu do banheiro com seu roupão, e uma veia saltou ao perceber que não tinha arrumado sua roupa ainda.

Rin bateu na porta novamente, e, Sesshoumaru um tanto frustrado com seu esquecimento, caminhou descalço ate a porta e a abriu.

- Rin eu... – calou-se diante da imagem que viu. Rin estava... linda...

- Você não vai assim né? – Rin corou ao ver o roupão um pouco aberto deixando aparente o peito alvo do rapaz ainda com gotinhas de água escorrendo, pode sentir também o perfume do sabonete que usou no banho.

-Não, eu tive um contratempo, vou me atrasar, minha roupa eu esqueci de preparar... – Ele viu Rin dar um sorriso, e logo estendeu as roupas para ele.

- Eu preparei para você... me desculpe por invadir seu quarto, mas eu quis retribuir a gentileza de hoje a tarde...

Sesshoumaru largou a porta que segurava e pegou as roupas nas mãos dela. Estavam impecáveis, sem nenhum vinco.

- É melhor se aprontar logo ou vamos nos atrasar. – Rin olhou-o parado, e virou-se indo em direção à sala.

Ele fechou a porta e minutos depois também apareceu na sala, ajeitando o que parecia um estranho nó na gravata.

Rin ao ver aquilo, deu uma risada.

- Ei isso esta parecendo uma cama de gatos, deixe-me ajudá-lo... – disse Rin sorrindo e o ajudando.

- Eu detesto estes nós, nunca saem perfeitos, só meu pai consegue, e pelo que estou vendo, você também... – completou ele vendo depois o resultado. – obrigado... vamos?

- Espere... – Rin o olhou mais uma vez, e tirou uma fita preta de um dedo e meio de espessura de seus cabelos. Sesshoumaru não entendeu, ate ela caminhar ate suas costas. - ... Acho que seus cabelos estão muito soltos, isso vai realçar a cor dele.

Ela prendeu os cabelos dele num elegante rabo baixo, com um resistente laço, e após puxou duas mechas e as ajeitou.

- O que fez? Eu estou de laço... todos vão rir de mim... – Sesshoumaru estava com o olhar estreito, e um pouco corado.

- Vamos, ninguém vai rir de você, esta muito elegante...

Continua...

N/A:

Acho que estão apaixonados... e o Sesshy... o coraçãozinho dele esta tão carente...

O que será que vai acontecer com esses dois... e a formatura...?

Ah eu queria dizer que o Touya e o Takeda eu inventei porque estava meio sem idéias, e como eu tinha dito no cap. 01 são mais de um personagem que não pertencem ao anime, o Touya e o Takeda e mais um que eu ainda não posso revelar.

Ate a próxima pessoal... o/


	3. A superação do trauma através do amor

**3 - A superação do trauma através do amor**

- Pai olha, o Sesshoumaru chegou... – Inu-Yasha anunciou, e o pai deu um breve sorriso por ver que ele estava bem e... muito bem acompanhado.

Inu-Yasha levantou-se e foi em direção ao irmão, que ao avistá-lo preparou um sermão pelo comentário do laço.

- Onii-san... onde se entocou na noite passada? – Inu-Yasha perguntou, reparando os cabelos do irmão depois.

-Eu dormi no carro, e não comente sobre isto – ele apontou para o cabelo e Rin deu uma risada abafada. – ou eu te quebro em dois.

- Eu não ia comentar... mas se insiste, ficou muito diferente...

- Inu-Yasha, cale essa boca... – Sesshoumaru corou e logo saiu de perto do irmão caminhando em direção ao pai.

Ao chegar perto, o pai levantou-se e aproximou-se, Sesshoumaru estreitou os olhos e fitou os do pai.

- Parabéns filho, estou muito orgulhoso de você. – Começou ele abraçando-o, Rin sorriu, e após Inu-Taishou afastar-se do filho, continuou. – Quem é essa bela dama que esta lhe acompanhando?

- Esta é Rin, minha _amiga_. – Sesshoumaru a apresentou, e Rin reverenciou-se brevemente.

Inu-Taishou ficou um tanto sem graça, pois lembrou-se do que insinuara sobre a moça, vendo que ela parecia uma mulher integra.

- Rin este é meu pai, Inu-Taishou... – Sesshoumaru o apresentou formalmente, e logo puxou uma cadeira para que Rin sentasse.

Após todos estarem acomodados, uma conversa se iniciou.

- Eu estou impressionado, a decoração dessa vez ficou muito bonita... – Comentou o pai olhando o filho mais velho e logo Rin.

- Pai... teremos que nos retirar, os diplomas serão entregues daqui a alguns minutos... vamos Rin. – O rapaz se levantou, sendo acompanhado por Rin.

-Esse laço no seu cabelo ficou muito elegante, a idéia foi sua?

- Não foi idéia da Rin... eu pensei de reprovar...

- Sesshoumaru seu pai também usa o cabelo preso... – Ela comentou olhando o homem a sua frente.

- Sesshoumaru! Parabéns... – Sara aproximou-se vivaz ignorando a presença de Rin ali. – Com quem vai ficar essa noite, se não tiver par, eu poderia te acompanhar?

- Eu estou acompanhado se ainda não percebeu... – Sesshoumaru deu as costas a ela e começou a andar, a garota sentou-se frustrada perto do pai de Sesshoumaru.

- Você não desiste menina, não vê que meu filho não gosta de você?

- Não te perguntei nada, enxerido... – Sara respondeu malcriadamente, na mesma hora em que Inu-Yasha se aproximou.

- Ei, respeite meu pai Sara! – Inu-Yasha repreendeu, e Sara se levantou, e depois de rebater o olhar frio de Inu-Yasha saiu de perto dos dois pisando agressivamente no chão.

- Ela não gostou de ouvir a verdade filho... – Inu-Taishou comentou sorrindo debochadamente.

- Mas ela não podia ter falado daquela maneira com o senhor, oyaji... vou falar com ela...

- Não se aborreça filho, ela esta só enfurecida por seu irmão tê-la rejeitado, e ter escolhido aquela linda moça.

- A Rin-chan, ela é uma garota muito misteriosa, ninguém sabe nem onde ela mora... – Inu-Yasha sentou-se e ajeitou os cabelos após.

- Eu sei onde ela mora... – fez uma expressão de convencimento.

- É mesmo pai. - Inu-Yasha debochou não acreditando.

- Ela mora no apartamento de seu irmão...

- Não acredito... - Inu-Yasha virou o rosto para o lado, vendo que Kagura se aproximava.

- Inu-Yasha você viu o seu irmão? – Kagura estava muito elegante, e muito atraente também.

- Ele esta com a Rin por ai... estão resolvendo pendências... _juntos_. – Inu-Yasha enfatizou, pensando assim que Kagura não o perturbasse.

- Eu não perguntei com quem ele esta e sim onde... – Kagura revirou os olhos e saiu de perto do rapaz, um tanto aborrecida.

Kagura agüentaria escutar tudo aquele dia menos que o Sesshoumaru e a Rin estão juntos, e enfurecida com tal noticia a fez ter uma idéia, e ao invés de procurar por Sesshoumaru, procurou Sara.

- Puxa essas moças estão muito estressadas Inu-Yasha... – Inu-Taishou revelou-se surpreendido com o comportamento das duas garotas.

- Elas não se conformam do Sesshoumaru as rejeitar... ao contrario do Miroku que estava sempre nos pés delas...

-Miroku? Não é aquele seu amigo ali. – Inu-Taishou olhou atrás de Inu-Yasha, vendo Miroku se aproximar.

Miroku aproximou-se e tocou ombro de Inu-Yasha, que virou-se para o olhar.

- Inu-Yasha, você viu a Sango por ai?

- Ela estava junto com a Kagome ainda pouco...

- Kagome? – Miroku ficou confuso não lembrava daquele nome. – Quem é Kagome?

- Perdeu seu faro para garotas Miroku, ou a Sango te pois nos eixos? – Inu-Yasha satirizou-o, vendo uma gota escorrer na fonte dele.

- Eu vou procurá-la, não quer vir comigo? - Miroku chamou-o. – É que você conhece essa Kagome...

- Pai eu volto logo... – Inu-Yasha levantou-se e seguiu Miroku.

- Não demore, a entrega dos diplomas irá começar em alguns minutos...

Inu-Yasha assentiu com a cabeça e logo desapareceu em meio os alunos eufóricos onde em minutos começaria a entrega dos diplomas.

Em uma sala longe da multidão, Rin e Sesshoumaru conversavam, mas logo duas garotas juntaram-se a eles.

- Olá Rin, Sesshoumaru como estão? – uma sorridente Sango adentrou a sala juntamente com uma tímida garota.

- Um pouco nervosos...

- Um pouco nervosa você quer dizer. – Sesshoumaru deu um breve sorriso, onde Sango encontrou brecha para debochar.

- Eu acho que você esta nervoso Sesshoumaru, você não é de ficar dando risadinhas...

O rapaz estreitou os olhos, deixando um repreensivo brilho a amostra, o que fez Sango sorrir abertamente.

- Ah! Vocês, eu queria apresentar uma pessoa... Esta é Kagome Higurashi, esta no segundo ano de direito...

- Higurashi heim... – Sesshoumaru pareceu recordar daquele nome.

-Kagome estes são meus amigos Sesshoumaru, o misterioso – Kagome deu uma risada e depois reverenciou-se ao rapaz que ainda estava a observá-la. – e esta é Rin, também é muito misteriosa, mas não tanto quanto Sesshoumaru. – Kagome reverenciou-se a ela também.

Rin continuou a aprontar as roupas e Sesshoumaru que a ajudava antes continuou estranhamente pensativo.

- O que ele tem? – Kagome perguntou, vendo depois Sango passar a mão na frente do rosto dele, mas ele nem piscou.

- Rin, acho que ele esta tão nervoso que esta tendo um treco.

- Sesshoumaru acorde, temos que nos aprontar – Rin sacudiu ele algumas vezes. – Ei!

Os pensamentos do rapaz estavam muito intensos, e ele só acordou quando Miroku entrou na sala, juntamente com Inu-Yasha.

- Ah! Lembrei onde foi que ouvi o nome Higurashi! – Sesshoumaru sorriu para o irmão que deu dois passos para traz, e corado esperou pela vergonha que ia passar.

- Inu-Yasha, Miroku! – Sango chamou-os, mas apenas Miroku se aproximou. – Vocês conhecem a Kagome?

- Eu não, e você... – Miroku o olhou e quase teve um acesso de risos pela cara de assustado que o rapaz estava. – Inu-Yasha, você a conhece?

- Eu conheço o Inu-Yasha Sango – Kagome explicou. – Só não conheço ele... – Ela apontou para Miroku que se aproximou, pegando nas mãos da garota a assustando de inicio.

- Eu sou Miroku, Houshi Miroku... – O rapaz se apresentou, dando um beijo nas mãos da garota depois, mas logo se afastou, pois uma Sango muito furiosa pegou a cadeira mais próxima para jogar em cima dele, mas foi segurada por Inu-Yasha e Sesshoumaru.

- Seu idiota quer morrer? – Sango estava muito alterada, mas logo começou a acalmar-se, pois Rin assumiu uma expressão assassina no rosto.

- Eu – quero – me – arrumar – em – paz ! – Rin falou pausadamente fazendo todos os presentes se arrepiarem com o tom.

- Onii-san, os professores estão chamando, em cinco minutos a entrega dos diplomas...

- Eu sei Inu-Yasha já estamos prontos. – Sesshoumaru ia saindo, mas Rin segurou-o pelos cabelos, o fazendo parar e olhá-la um tanto frustrado.

- Espera ai deixe eu ajeitar esse laço... – Uma gota surgiu nos rostos de todos os presentes, mas o único que se atreveu a rir foi Miroku.

Após Rin ter ajeitado os cabelos do amigo, ele seguiu para a porta de saída, mas antes de sair, parou frente a Miroku, e o segurou pelo pescoço, o fazendo ficar azul de medo quando sentiu a força da mão do rapaz em seu pescoço.

Todos correram para ajudar, mas foi inútil, e apenas um aviso foi dado.

- Você me acha engraçado? Ótimo... mas deixe para rir de mim quando não estiver presente, ou eu vou quebrar a sua cara...

Miroku estendeu as mãos confirmando, sendo quase arremessado depois em cima dos outros presentes, e saindo afoito da sala.

- Definitivamente ele esta nervoso! – Sango confirmou passando a mão nas costas do namorado, e muito seria dessa vez.

- Eu vou indo pessoal. – Rin estava seria, e logo saiu deixando os outros tentando acalmar um Miroku ainda muito apavorado.

- S-seu irmão é louco!

- Miroku você esta bem... – Kagome perguntou ainda assustada.

- Estou sim Kagome-chan, não se preocupe... – Miroku deu as costas a todos um pouco frustrado e saiu da sala acompanhado por Sango.

- Inu...Yasha seu irmão é sempre violento assim?

- Não Kagome, ele esta um pouco nervoso, e também ele esta sozinho, e quando isso acontece ele se irrita fácil. – Inu-Yasha explicou indo em direção a porta e abrindo-a depois para Kagome sair, a acompanhando depois.

Do lado de fora da faculdade, Kanna, Kagura e Sara estavam planejando algo contra Rin, para que as duas, Sara e Kagura tivessem chances de sair com Sesshoumaru aquela noite.

- Então essa droga faz a pessoa mergulhar num mundo alucinógeno, onde conseguiu isso Kanna? – Kagura perguntou olhando o comprimido.

- Por ai... – Kanna deu nos ombros e Sara a olhou desconfiada.

- Você usa drogas Kanna?

- Não seja idiota Sara, eu não me envolvo com essas porcarias...

- Bem seja como for, nos temos que dar um jeito daquela insossa beber essa pílula, ai a tiramos de jogada.

- Sei, e onde pretende jogar o corpo delirante dela? – Kanna sorriu.

- Você poderia cuidar disso, nos duas a encaminharemos ate o banheiro e ai você da um jeitinho pra nós. – Sara olhou Kanna dar uma irônica risada, concordando depois.

- Eu faço, mas com uma condição... – viu as duas assumirem uma expressão de descontentamento. - ... ah meninas vamos lá, é só um favorzinho...

- Esta bem, o que é onee-san?

- Tem que me arrumarem uma dança com aquele gatinho do Houshi. – pediu ele com estrelinhas nos olhos.

- O QUÊ! – gritaram as duas em uníssono.

- Você quer que nos convencemos ao Miroku dançar com você? – Sara perguntou de olhos arregalados.

- Isso é fácil, o difícil vai ser afastar a Sango dele. – Kagura confirmou sorrindo. – Mas pra tudo tem um jeito.

- Se bem que o pai do Sesshoumaru também é um gato...

- Esta mais pra cachorro... Mas tudo bem, eu consigo uma dança dos dois pra você, e com o Inu-Taishou-Sama será essencial para por nosso plano em pratica, enquanto você dança com ele eu vou lá e dissolvo esse comprimidinho no copo dela. – Kagura sorriu maliciosamente, e logo sorridentes as garotas de dispersaram, indo em direção onde os formandos estavam.

Após toda a cerimônia de entrega dos diplomas, logo uma grande festa comemorativa começou, de inicio, o irmão e o pai de Sesshoumaru o abraçou, parabenizando por ter se formado, e todo aquele ritual se sucedeu com os amigos presentes.

Após todos os cumprimentarem sentaram-se para iniciar uma conversa, e Rin sentou-se próximo a Sesshoumaru, do lado esquerdo dele.

Conversaram sobre coisas variadas, mas logo aquilo tornou-se entediante e os dois casais presentes, Sesshoumaru e Rin, Inu-Yasha e Kagome foram dançar, deixando Inu-Taishou sozinho na mesa, mas não por muito tempo.

- Olá Inu-Taishou-sama, como tem passado?

- Bem senhorita...?

- Kanna...

- Nos conhecemos? – ele a olhou confuso.

- Não, eu sou uma, vamos dizer conhecida de seu filho Sesshoumaru...

- Conhecida?

- Sim, eu sou irmã mais velha da Kagura...

- A sim, Sente-se senhorita... – Inu-Taishou gentilmente levantou-se e puxou uma das cadeiras próximas a ele para ela se sentar. E após ela tê-lo feito ele continuou. – posso lhe oferecer uma bebida?

- Ah claro... – Ela sorriu graciosamente.

Inu-Taishou levantou-se e foi ate o bar e pegou duas bebidas e gentilmente entregou uma para ela.

Eles trocaram olhares, e logo Inu-Taishou percebeu certo interesse nela, e despertou nele uma vontade muito grande de dançar. Havia muitos anos que não dançava com uma mulher, desde que a mãe de Sesshoumaru o deixou.

- Senhorita Kanna, gostaria de dançar?

Kanna arregalou os olhos ao velo pedir, e já com a mão estendida esperando que ela pusesse a dela sobre a dele.

- C-claro... – Ela deixou a taça descansar na mesa e segurou a mão de Inu-Taishou, e após levantar-se olhou em direção onde sua irmã e Sara estava, dando o sinal verde para elas executarem o plano.

Após eles começarem a dançar, Kanna o afastou de perto da mesa o bastante.

- Pai! – Sesshoumaru olhou surpreso, mas não chamou a atenção dele.

- O que houve Sesshoumaru?

- Meu pai esta dançando com a Kanna!

- O que tem, ele também merece se divertir. – Rin deu um sorriso, e Sesshoumaru calou-se e voltou às atenções para a dança com Rin e a conversa que estavam tendo.

- Sara é agora, vamos logo. – Kagura pegou o comprimido e depois de se aproximar da mesa onde estava Sesshoumaru, colocou o comprimido dentro do copo de Rin e mexeu a bebida ate o comprimido se dissolver. Após afastaram-se e ficaram observando.

- Eu... Estou um pouco cansada, vamos sentar um pouco Inu-Yasha. – pediu Kagome e o rapaz gentilmente a levou ate a mesa onde sentaram-se.

- Seu irmão parece mais tranqüilo agora. – comentou Kagome olhando o casal dançando.

- É, o pior já passou...

- Eles formam um casal tão bonito.

- É, mas eles são só amigos, mas eu duvido que meu irmão nunca tenha dado nenhum beijo nela.

- Inu-Yasha... – Kagome corou ao ver a malicia nos olhos do rapaz.

Um tempo depois, Sesshoumaru e Rin também se sentaram, e logo apareceram Miroku e Sango. Sesshoumaru estreitou os olhos fitando o rapaz.

- Parabéns Rin-chan... pra você também Sesshoumaru...

- Obrigado... – Sesshoumaru agradeceu entre os dentes, depois de bebeu todo o conteúdo de sua taça.

- Obrigada Miroku...

- Ai! O clima fica sempre pesado assim quando todos os amigos estão reunidos? – Kagome perguntou, olhando fixo para Sesshoumaru.

- Não Kagome, só quando esse imbecil faz piadinhas de mau gosto ou fica rindo atoa de alguém. – Sesshoumaru explicou fechando os olhos depois.

- Eu sou imbecil? – Miroku apontou para si.

- Ei vocês, não vão brigar né... – Rin repreendeu.

- Claro que não, não vou medir forças com o "senhor do lacinho". – Miroku debochou, e recebeu um fulminante olhar de Rin.

De repente Sesshoumaru levantou-se, e estranhamente não olhou para Miroku.

- Com licença...

Todos ficaram pasmos por Sesshoumaru não partir pra cima de Miroku, o que normalmente aconteceria, mas ele simplesmente saiu de perto de todos.

- Miroku, olha o que você fez, não tem nem um pouco de consideração. – Sango repreendeu.

- Eu vou ver o que houve... – Inu-Yasha informou, mas foi interrompido por Rin.

- Deixe que eu vou Inu-Yasha, com licença... – Rin levantou-se e seguiu por onde Sesshoumaru tinha ido.

Do outro lado, em uma mesa...

- Acho que logo vai começar a fazer efeito, a Kanna disse que não demora muito... – Sara comentou.

- Vamos, temos que arrumar um jeito de levar ela para o banheiro.

As duas seguiram Rin, vendo que ela ainda estava bem, mas mesmo assim a seguiram a distancia, mas perderam-na de vista no meio da multidão.

Rin procurou por Sesshoumaru por quase toda a faculdade, e ao sair viu no meio de uma poça a fita preta reconhecendo-a. abaixou-se a pegou a fita e após se levantar olhou em volta mas não o viu... pensou então no estacionamento, e correu para lá.

- Sesshoumaru! – Chamou-o, vendo que ele estava recostado do outro lado do carro. – Sesshoumaru me perdoe, - ela começou a caminhar, mas parou ao ver o rosto do rapaz banhado em lagrimas e uma expressão de extrema tristeza. - a culpa foi...

- Saia de perto de mim... – Sesshoumaru sussurrou, olhando furioso para a pessoa a sua frente.

- Sesshoumaru, o que houve, você esta muito pálido...

- Izayoi, por sua culpa...

- Sesshoumaru... – Rin inclinou a cabeça para o lado não entendendo do que ele estava falando.

- Você envergonhou minha família, sujou a honra dela, humilhou minha mãe... por sua causa! ... – Alucinado o rapaz gritou assustando a garota a sua frente.

- Você esta drogado, você se drogou... – Rin deu alguns passos para trás, pois Sesshoumaru estava se aproximando, e a expressão que ele estava era totalmente assustadora, assombrosa. De repente ele parou, muito próximo a ela, levou a mão no rosto e a imagem da mulher a sua frente foi desfocada, era a imagem de Izayoi, mas ele olhou novamente e viu o rosto de Rin. Estava tudo confuso, tudo desfocado, ele estava tonto e como tinha visto o rosto de Rin caminhou para trás vacilante, quase caindo, com uma mão no rosto.

- Rin...

- Você usa drogas? – Ela se aproximou do rapaz vendo que ele tinha se acalmado. – Sesshoumaru, você usa drogas, responda!

- Não...

- Então esta bêbado?

- Não...

- Vamos, eu vou te levar pra casa... – Ela o abraçou, pois o rapaz estava estranhamente fraco, e o encaminhou ate o outro lado do carro. Pegou as chaves do carro no paletó dele e após desativar o alarme, abriu a porta e ajudou-o entrar. Depois de fechar a porta, ela se encaminhou para o outro lado do carro, e depois de adentrar, olhou o rapaz, estava suando muito e arfava.

"_- Ele usa drogas... não posso o levar pra casa, não sei se o irmão e o pai sabem que usa essas porcarias... não tem outro jeito, vou ter que levá-lo para o apartamento..." _– Rin gentilmente puxou o cinto de segurança dele e prendeu e logo após prendeu o dela. Deu a partida no automóvel, e após manobrar, partiu. Estava muito preocupada, pois numa das crises alucinógenas que ele estava tendo, poderia a agredir a qualquer momento, por isso acelerou para chegar bem depressa.

- Era melhor eu ter ido conversar com meu irmão... – Inu-Yasha se mostrou impaciente.

- Oi! Vocês viram o Sesshoumaru, eu queria cumprimentar ele pela formatura e...

- Não Kagura, ele saiu daqui já tem um bom tempo, estava muito estranho. – Inu-Yasha explicou olhando depois para Miroku.

- E põe estranho nisso, depois de ter bebido isto – Sango estendeu a taça vazia, mostrando-a para Kagura. – ele se levantou e sumiu...

Kagura arregalou os olhos ao ver a taça vazia na mão de Sango e de onde ela tinha a tirado, justamente de onde Rin estava. Ele tinha bebido a droga no lugar de Rin.

De repente Kagura saiu correndo, e desesperada procurou Kanna, e depois de alguns minutos ela finalmente a achou, estava conversando com Inu-Taishou.

- Kanna... – começou arfante – quanto tempo dura o efeito...

- Com licença eu volto logo. – Kanna gentilmente pediu a Inu-Taishou e depois de pegar Kagura pelo braço, caminhou ate certa distancia. – O que houve Kagura, ela já esta no banheiro? – perguntou impaciente, mas sorrindo.

- Aconteceu uma coisa horrível!

- Ela morreu! – Kanna preocupou-se, logo ficou seria.

- Antes fosse isso... O Sesshoumaru, ele tomou a droga, ele sumiu...

- Mas que droga Kagura, não sabe fazer nada direito?

- Como eu poderia adivinhar que eles trocariam de lugar, vamos, me ajude a procurá-lo.

- Enlouqueceu? Aquilo deixa as pessoas tendo alucinações, e dependendo dos problemas que a pessoa tiver, fica extremamente agressiva! E pela quantidade que ele tomou, o efeito vai durar no mínimo ate amanha...

- Merda! Quem tinha que ter tomado era ela, e agora, se ela estiver junto com ele? – Kagura enfureceu-se com essa possibilidade.

- Bem... Pode acontecer duas coisas...

- Duas coisas?

- Uma boa e uma ruim, a boa é que eles podem sair, dar uma namoricada, e a ruim, é que ele pode ficar agressivo e machucar ela...

- Droga, acho que fomos longe demais... – Kagura olhou a irmã um pouco preocupada.

- Esta com medo dele matar ela e você ficar com a consciência pesada, deveria de ter pensado nisso antes. – Kanna comentou.

- Não, meu medo é deles sair, e ele começar a gostar dela, seria uma tragédia, eu unindo aqueles dois, acho que me mataria se isso acontecesse.

Kanna deu uma risada e logo saiu de perto da irmã, indo para junto de Inu-Taishou voltando assim a conversar com ele.

Depois que Kanna voltou para onde estava, Kagura suspirou pesadamente e foi procurar Sara que desapareceu depois de ter ajudado a ela ter posto a droga na taça de Rin.

Uma preocupação muito maior acercava Rin no carro em que dirigia. Sesshoumaru estava delirando, vendo coisas que não existia, e o pior de tudo, queria sair do carro, e Rin estava tendo que o segurar e dirigir ao mesmo tempo.

- Para, se você sair vai se machucar, fique quieto... – Rin pedia, mas ele tinha força. Ele estava totalmente alucinado, e sabendo disso Rin travou as portas do carro, pois sabia que ele não teria consciência para abrir a trava.

Rin avançou alguns sinais para chegar logo em casa, pois as reações dele estavam ficando um pouco agressivas. Então depois de meia hora dirigindo ela finalmente chegou, e logo estacionou.

- Vamos subir... – Rin abriu a porta do carro para ele sair e apoiando-o em seus ombros o ajudou a caminhar ate o elevador.

- Flores vermelhas, eu vou colocar flores vermelhar no tumulo dela...

- Você não vai botar flores no tumulo de ninguém... - as portas do elevador se abriu.

Ela catou as chaves na bolsa e ainda o apoiando abriu a porta, e após entrar junto com ele a fechou. – Sente-se eu vou trancar a porta.

Rin trancou a porta e logo voltou à sala, mas ele não estava lá, caminhou vacilante para a varanda, mas foi impedido por ela, que segurou em seu braço e o encaminhou para o quarto.

- Você vai tomar um banho agora, seu corpo esta fervendo, e esta suando muito...

- Agua, me de agua...

-Não só depois do banho, e pelo que vejo, eu vou ter que te banhar, esta tremendo muito, parece que levou uma surra...

Ao chegar ao quarto dele, ela o sentou na cama e foi ate o banheiro, e depois de preparar um roupão, deixando-o próximo à ducha, saiu, indo em direção onde ele estava.

- Vamos, eu vou te ajudar... – Rin se aproximou, mas ele reagiu diferente dessa vez.

- Sai, se me tocar eu mato você! – Disse ele com um olhar muito diferente.

- Pare com isso! Você esta totalmente drogado, vamos você não é nenhuma criança... – Rin segurou firme no braço dele e o puxou em direção ao banheiro, e ao chegar lá começou a o despir, deixando ele apenas com a peça intima.

Ela o banhou respeitosamente, lavou o rosto dele suado, e ele apenas brincava, ainda tendo alucinações.

- Agora eu vou sair, e você tira essa peça molhada e coloca isto... – Rin estendeu o roupão, e ele o pegou. Rin deu um sorriso, vendo que os olhos do rapaz que estavam com as pupilas dilatadas estava voltando ao normal. Ela saiu do banheiro, e encostou a porta. Foi ate o closet e escolheu uma roupa bem leve, e ao virar, a cena que viu a deixou tão vermelha que parecia que era o tomate mais maduro que existe.

- Ei, me ajude a vestir essa coisa...

"_- Aiiiieee! Ele esta pelado, o que eu faço!"_- Rin correu ate ele e rapidamente o ajudou a se vestir, e após respirou fundo, aliviada.

- Venha sente-se eu vou secar seus cabelos... – Ele sentou-se na beira da cama e Rin com uma toalha começou a secar os cabelos do rapaz, e em quanto o fazia sentiu os braços dele a evolver na cintura e o rosto encostar-se entre os seios. Ela corou parando assim de secar os cabelos.

- Rin, obrigado por... cuidar de mim...

- Estou vendo que o efeito da droga esta passando... – Sentiu ele a abraçar mais forte e encostar a lateral da cabeça entre os seios dela... e estranhamente ele começou a acariciar as costas dela. Rin fechou os olhos e logo começou a acariciar a cabeça dele, num confortável cafuné.

- Não quer se deitar?

- Você poderia ficar aqui comigo?

- Claro, venha deite-se no meu colo... – Rin afastou-se dele e após pendurar a toalha no banheiro, sentou-se na cama, e logo Sesshoumaru deitou-se no colo. Ela o afagou, ele apenas fechou os olhos, mas não dormiu, ao contrario de Rin que recostou nos travesseiros e almofadas da cama dele e acabou adormecendo...

O rapaz passou a noite toda acordado, mas ainda deitado no colo dela.

Às cinco horas ele apenas cochilou, mas logo acordou, e ao perceber estava descomposto, o roupão aberto e seu corpo todo a amostra, isso seria normal se Rin não estivesse ali. Ao perceber isso corou e levantou-se rápido fechando o roupão depois.

Reparou na expressão de Rin, e também como estava. Ainda estava com a roupa da festa, olhou do lado e viu uma roupa preparada, uma roupa leve.

Sesshoumaru se aproximou dela e sentou-se perto, na cama. Ela ressonava, tinha uma expressão cansada, e estava aparentemente desconfortável. O colo estava molhado, percebendo depois que seus cabelos estavam úmidos.

- Eu passei a noite deitado no colo dela, o que houve? ...

Delicadamente ele tirou as sandálias dos pés da garota, e pois as pernas dela para cima da cama, ajeitou o corpo dela.

- Me desculpe Rin, mas não posso te deixar com essa roupa molhada, eu prometo que não vou olhar... – O rapaz deu um fraco sorriso, e delicadamente e respeitosamente ele baixou as alças do vestido dela. Despiu-a deixando a apenas com uma peça intima, não reparou muito no corpo da moça, ele era homem acima de tudo, e não queria tocar nela, não sem sua permissão.

Ela suspirou fundo e virou-se de lado, Sesshoumaru então puxou um lençol e a cobriu, depois deu um carinhoso beijo no rosto dela, e viu ela dar um fraco sorriso, mas logo voltou a repousar.

Ele pegou a roupa que estava sob os pés da cama, e seguiu para o banheiro, onde tomou um banho considerável, ainda sentia o coração um pouco acelerado e os músculos um pouco trêmulos, mas nada exagerado.

Aquela reação era estranha, não lembrava de quando e que horas tinha voltado pra casa, e desde que horas estava deitado no colo de Rin.

Após o banho, ele saiu de seu quarto e fechou a porta suavemente para não acordar Rin.

Preparou o desjejum, e logo após desjejuar seguiu para o escritório, onde começou a organizar seus documentos, estudar alguns casos antigos do pai, e em meio todos aqueles papeis, uma fotografia caiu. Ele pegou-a e admirou a imagem. Sua mãe o segurava no colo ele sorria, e o pai estava do lado abraçando a esposa.

Eram quase dez da manha quando Rin despertou, espreguiçando-se. Sentiu um perfume muito bom entre os travesseiros, sorriu ao pensar no acontecido, mas logo levantou-se, sentando na cama. Era confortável, macia...

Sesshoumaru estava distraído olhando a imagem, mas levou um susto tremendo com um grito estridente que ecoou pelo corredor do apartamento chegando aos ouvidos dele. Levantou-se correndo e saiu da biblioteca, e se deparou com uma cena muito incomum. Rin estava enrolada nos lençóis, vermelha ate a raiz dos cabelos e parecia muito enfurecida. Segurava um objeto na mão.

- Rin você esta...

- Seu tarado! – Rin correu em direção ao rapaz segurando o lençol com uma mão e com a outra segurava o objeto para tacar no rapaz. E ao chegar perto ele segurou o braço dela, e sorria.

- O que você fez comigo seu pervertido...

- Rin, fique calma eu não fiz nada eu só tirei sua roupa molhada e...

- Você acha que isso não é nada! – Rin afastou-se dele, pois ele tinha tomado a pequena estatua da mão dela.

- Eu não sei o que esta pensando, mas eu não toquei em você, eu apenas queria que não se resfriasse, sua roupa estava toda úmida...

Ela virou-se de costas, estava com muita vergonha. Porém ele se aproximou e tocou os ombros da garota, e logo a abraçou por traz.

- Rin eu não sou esse tipo de homem, em todo momento eu te respeitei, nunca faria nada pra te ferir, ou que você não quisesse, e depois somos amigos...

- É bom tocarmos nesse assunto de amizade... – Rin virou-se e ele a largou, vendo uma expressão repreensiva no rosto dela.

- O que aconteceu?

- Porque não me contou? – Rin o olhou com olhos estreitos.

- Contar o que? – ele estava sem entender, e com razão.

- Porque não me contou que usava drogas?

- Eu não uso drogas, nunca usei... – disse confuso.

-Mas você estava drogado ontem, quer uma prova, me diga como foi que voltou pra casa ontem?

- Eu queria que me explicasse isso, eu só lembro quando o Miroku me chamou de "senhor do lacinho", depois disso eu não lembro de mais nada.

- Você não usa drogas, mas estava drogado ontem, isso é muito estranho não acha?

- Se não acredita em mim pergunte a meu pai, a meu irmão... não sou fraco, essas coisas são pra pessoas fracas...

- Então como essas substancias foram parar em seu organismo?

- Eu comecei a me sentir estranho depois que eu bebi...

- Mas eu também bebi e não senti nada... Pare de mentir, eu posso te ajudar e...

- Rin eu não uso drogas, eu bebi antes de ir dançar com você e não senti nada, mas depois que voltamos...

- Esta bem, eu não vou insistir...

Ele se aproximou e segurou firme nos braços dela e olhando fixo nos olhos da moça.

- Eu não uso drogas, Rin... – Rin dessa vez não desviou o olhar, e ele estranhou, pois ela estava com um olhar tão penetrante. E seduzido por aquele olhar ele aproximou-a puxando pelos braços suavemente, ela não se retraiu, continuou olhando fixo nos olhos dourados dele e ele nos dela.

Quando os corpos estavam colados ele baixou um pouco o rosto, fechou os olhos e suavemente tocou os lábios da moça aos seus. Ele a beijou profundamente, ardentemente, e ela retribuiu o beijo, sentindo os braços dele a envolver, a apertar carinhosamente.

Ela ainda segurava os lençóis, mas as mãos dela queriam tatear a face do rapaz, então ela o fez, e como conseqüência os lençóis caíram; foi quando o beijo tornou-se mais ardente, mais cálido.

" – _O que estou fazendo, como isso começou, quando foi Rin que eu me apaixonei por você, agora sei o porque de sentir-me tão atraído pelo seu olhar, porque eu quero tanto te ajudar..." _

- Pare... – Rin pediu o beijando, não querendo parar o beijo, e Sesshoumaru sentiu isso. – Pare... eu...

- Você não quer... eu sinto isso... – Novamente eles se envolveram no beijo, e os pensamentos de Rin não se direcionaram para sua tragédia, e sim para o que estava vivendo.

Ao parar eles se entreolharam, os olhos dela brilhavam, e os dele fitava o rosto belo de Rin, as mãos quentes dele ainda alisavam as costas nuas dela que era escondida apenas pelos cabelos.

- Sesshoumaru, não devíamos... – começou ela um pouco corada.

- Porque não... estamos livres, somos solteiros... – informou ele acariciando o rosto dela. – E depois eu nunca faria nada contra a sua vontade...

Ao dizer isso Rin envermelheceu, percebendo que os lençóis tinham caído, mas não abaixou para os pegar, pois Sesshoumaru a abraçou forte novamente, e sussurrou ao ouvido dela, a fazendo arrepiar intensamente.

- Eu percebi depois desse beijo, que estou apaixonado por você, nunca senti isso por ninguém...

O coração de Rin se entregou também, pois ela tinha sentimentos semelhantes, mas estava misturado com o medo que sentia por causa do trauma.

- Eu tenho muito medo de me envolver de novo, e sofrer...

Ele olhou-a com olhos arregalados.

-Eu nunca faria essa coisinha linda sofrer, - começou ele acariciando o rosto dela. - você é muito especial, eu nunca teria coragem de tocar em um fio de cabelo sem sua permissão... – Ele a viu sorrir, mas logo afloraram lagrimas nos olhos, e ele as limpou numa caricia.

- Eu quero aceitar, eu quero superar...

- Então eu vou te ajudar, eu vou te dar todo o meu amor, todo o meu carinho... – Ele abaixou e pegou os lençóis, e envolveu-a neles, num ato respeitoso – Você será a mulher mais feliz que eu puder fazer.

Rin encostou o rosto no peito dele, e o abraçou novamente, e ele a abraçou também, acariciando-a nas costas.

- Obrigada _Sesshy_...

Ele sorriu e agradeceu-a intimamente aquela aceitação.

Após o amor ter sido declarado naquele momento, Rin timidamente foi para seu quarto, onde, no banheiro, banhou-se se sentindo dessa vez, confortável de lavar seu próprio corpo, sem sentir nojo do mesmo por ter sido tocada por um homem.


	4. Ciúmes incontoláveis

_**4 - Ciúmes incontroláveis**_

Eram oito da noite quando o telefone tocou, Rin e Sesshoumaru jantavam algo que a garota tinha preparado. Ela ainda estava um pouco tímida, mas sentia-se muito bem, um sentimento que não tinha há muito tempo.

- Eu volto logo... – disse ele depois que secou os lábios após beber o suco de frutas que acompanhava o jantar.

Na sala de estar, ele, um pouco frustrado atendeu ao telefone.

- _Sesshoumaru, você esta bem?_

- Quem esta falando? – Perguntou impaciente.

_- Kagura... você esta bem?_

- Porque a preocupação? Você nunca foi sensível assim.

_- Seu grosso, estou preocupada com você, porque você sumiu ontem da festa..._

- Eu estou ótimo, a Rin cuidou de mim a noite toda... acho que a bebida não me fez bem, então eu voltei para casa...

_- A Rin o que? –_ Kagura alterou a voz, e Sesshoumaru afastou um pouco o fone olhando Rin com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

- A Rin _cuidou de_ _mim a noite toda,_ - Enfatizou com tom zombeteiro. – Eu estou ótimo, obrigado por se preocupar. – Após dizer isso desligou, e seguiu para mesa onde Rin o olhava curiosa.

- Era a Kagura, estava preocupada comigo, perguntou se eu estava bem... – Sesshoumaru estranhou aquele gesto, mas logo voltou-se para o jantar.

Rin permaneceu quieta, apenas o olhava, e um fino fio de desconfiança passou pela mente dela.

- A Kagura era sua namorada... ela ainda deve ter algum sentimento por você. – Rin olhou-o diretamente, e ele, que ia levando uma porção de alimento à boca parou no meio do caminho e olhou-a, estreitando os olhos. – Ei! Não me olhe assim, não estou com ciúmes de você...

- Mas eu não falei nada, apenas te olhei e...

- Mas tenho certeza que pensou...

Sesshoumaru suspirou, e após pousar o hashi, pegou na mão de Rin e acariciou.

- A kagura ainda esta apaixonada por mim, porém eu nunca fui por ela, nos começamos a namorar por que eu não queria vê-la sofrer, e acabei me prejudicando.

- Se prejudicando? – Rin olhou-o confusa. Então ele soltou a mão dela e virou o rosto em direção a sacada, onde o vento mexia a cortina.

- Eu pensei que estava apaixonado por ela, não sei por que, por isso senti necessidade de protegê-la. No inicio éramos apenas conhecidos, colegas de faculdade, e ela era noiva do diretor da faculdade onde eu estava antes de vir morar aqui... – Sesshoumaru olhou para Rin novamente e ela parecia atenta a cada palavra dita por ele.

- Você saiu da outra faculdade por causa dos ciúmes dela, ou por causa do ex-noivo da Kagura? – Rin perguntou um pouco apreensiva.

- Eu sai da outra faculdade porque fui ameaçado de morte pelo ex-noivo da Kagura...

- Sesshoumaru... – Rin levou as mãos nos lábios, assustada ficou sem palavras. Mas viu ele dar um fraco sorriso, e continuar.

- Resolvi continuar meu relacionamento com ela mesmo assim, pois ela ficou do meu lado quando Goshinki me ameaçou, ela foi muito corajosa, enfrentou o pai, e veio morar aqui nessa cidade junto com a irmã mais velha, Kanna, para ficar perto de mim.

- Ela teve muita fibra, tenho que admitir...

- Mas ela perdeu a compostura, se tornou fraca... – Sesshoumaru se levantou, e seguiu para o quarto onde escovou seus dentes e Rin começou a organizar a mesa de jantar. Após lavar a louça também escovou os dentes, e viu ao sair do quarto que Sesshoumaru se ajeitava no sofá para assistir televisão.

- Você disse que a Kagura perdeu a compostura, porque? – Ela sentou-se do lado dele, segurando uma almofada, que estava em seu lugar antes.

- No dia em que conheci você, eu tinha acabado de terminar meu relacionamento com ela...

- Segundo o que soube na faculdade, vocês terminaram porque você a traiu com a Sara. – Rin olhou-o censurando pelo fato.

- Foi uma grande armadilha, a Sara planejou tudo, ela me pegou de surpresa na biblioteca, eu não tinha intenções nenhuma de beijar ela...

- Então a culpada de tudo foi a Sara, mas ela sempre foi tão neutra, a Kagura parece ser a mais agitada, e sempre tem a coragem de chegar em cima e falar tudo, e ela sempre fica calada ouvindo tudo. Ate quando elas conversam sozinhas a Sara sempre fica quieta...

- Ela é uma sonsa, se faz de inocente... e foi assim que ela conseguiu fazer com que Kagura confiasse nela... – Sesshoumaru parou de falar de repente e olhou para Rin, e ela virou o rosto, um pouco corada com a situação. De repente sentiu a cabeça do rapaz pousar em suas pernas e assustou-se.

- O que esta fazendo? – Perguntou ela mais corada ainda.

- Desculpe o atrevimento Rin... – disse ele a olhando com ar de deboche.

- Tudo bem – Disse ela fechando os olhos, mas logo os abriu, pousando de leve a mão na cabeça dele, e logo um cafuné começou a ser feito.

Sesshoumaru suspirou fundo e fechou os olhos.

- Eu adoro isso...

- Estou percebendo... – Rin sorriu, vendo depois ele abrir os olhos, e serio fitou os dela. – Agora eu sei o porque que as garotas te cobiçam tanto...

- Sabe? – ele ajeitou a franja dela sorrindo depois com um tanto de sarcasmo. – Porque é?

- Você é muito atraente, seus olhos parecem da cor do sol...

- Eu sempre pensei que fosse por causa dos meus bens, nenhuma garota nunca me falou essas coisas... para falar a verdade eu nunca fui elogiado por elas...

- São todas idiotas... tem mulheres que só conseguem ver a beleza do dinheiro, esquecendo que na frente dele, tem pessoas lindas, que tem um coração que são humanas, e que precisam ser amadas, que precisam de carinho... – Enquanto falava, Rin acariciava os cabelos longos do rapaz, e ele estava serio, os olhos brilhavam, sentiu-se seguro.

- Você é maravilhosa menina, como aquele ogro conseguia maltratar um anjo como você? – Ele falou finalmente, e Rin se remexeu ao ouvir sobre aquele assunto. – Me desculpe eu não devia ter dito nada eu...

- Ele me batia por que queria ter relações sexuais comigo, e eu não queria, queria manter-me pura para a pessoa certa...

- Ele a maltratava tanto por causa desse motivo fútil...

- Sim, mas no final ele conseguiu o que queria... acho que foi por isso que sumiu sem deixar rastros... – Rin estava um pouco desconfortável em falar naquele assunto, mas tinha que se abrir, ou nunca superaria seu trauma completamente.

Viu Sesshoumaru levantar-se de repente, e perguntou a si mesma se tinha dito algo de errado, pois o rapaz estava com o olhar carregado de ódio.

- Rin... Ele... aquele maldito... – ele procurou se acalmar, suspirou fundo algumas vezes, e Rin estava com os olhos arregalados, um pouco assustada. – Foi sua primeira vez, quero dizer, quanto ele te violentou você era virgem?

- E-Eu... e-era... – começou envergonhada. - das outras vezes eu consegui escapar, no dia que conheci você eu estava fugindo dele, ele disse que estaria as seis da tarde lá em casa e era para mim estar preparada para ser dele, então eu fugi...

- Eu irei o encontrar... nem que seja meu primeiro e único caso, mas eu irei o encontrar e fazer com que ele pague por tê-la feito sofrer... – Sesshoumaru estava mais serio que de costume, e logo se levantou. Rin levantou-se também e seguiu ele ate a porta.

- Eu vou conversar com meu pai, ele vai me ajudar, e você organize todos os exames que fez, como não tem testemunhas será a sua palavra contra a dele... mas eu garanto – ele segurou firme nas mãos da moça, que estava corada com toda aquela situação. – nos vamos conseguir aprisionar aquele animal, eu prometo.

Ele abriu a porta e saiu, e Rin o observou seguir ate o elevador, e apertar o botão para chamá-lo. Estranhamente ele voltou ate onde ela estava, e a abraçou, logo a beijando...

- Amanha conversamos na faculdade, temos muitas coisas para resolver lá... – Ele soltou-a delicadamente assim que ouviu o sinal de que elevador tinha chego, e após dar um ultimo beijo correu em direção ao elevador e depois de adentrá-lo deu um leve sorriso, mas a visão de Rin foi cortada, pois as portas se fecharam.

Rin entrou e logo fechou a porta, seguindo depois para a sacada, onde momentos depois viu o carro preto do rapaz seguir a rua e desaparecer numa curva.

Sentia-se segura novamente, como se tivesse nunca conhecido o terror, enquanto que Sesshoumaru sentia-se acalentado como nunca tinha sentido com outra mulher. Não sentiu desejo de possuí-la imediatamente, mas sim de apenas sentir o afago das mãos da garota, e dos beijos cálidos que havia provado ainda aquela noite. E todo esse conforto transpareceu e Inu-Yasha e seu pai perceberam.

- Pai, é melhor se preparar, nos veremos um advogado recém formado se auto defender por algum assedio...

- Inu-Yasha seu idiota, fique quieto, ou eu vou ser processado por um homicídio qualificado... Pai temos que ter uma longa conversa...

- E qual seria? – Inu-Taishou perguntou com um tanto de frieza, mas muito interesse.

- Meu primeiro caso, um estupro...

- Um estupro, não acha muito complicado esse caso onii-san?

Sesshoumaru sentou-se do lado do irmão, e com um cruel sorriso avisou.

- O que iremos conversar aqui, tem que ser mantido em segredo absoluto, pois envolve minha namorada e...

- Namorada! – Pai e filho gritaram e levantaram juntos de olhos arregalados.

- Você esta namorando Sesshoumaru, desde quando, quem é a vitima dessa vez?...

- Cala boca Inu-Yasha! – Sesshoumaru fechou os olhos e bramiu em tom baixo, fazendo o irmão calar instantaneamente.

- Filho... você esta namorando novamente a Kagura?

- Não pai, dessa vez eu encontrei a garota certa... – Falou serio, vendo o pai sentar-se novamente, e Inu-Yasha também, mas dessa vez perto do pai e muito atento.

- Essa é nova, você parece ate apaixonado, pelo jeito de se referir a tal garota... – Inu-Yasha ironizou, recostando-se no sofá.

- E estou – Inu-Yasha caiu do sofá, e o pai deu um breve sorriso. – ela é maravilhosa, e vocês a conhecem. Mas vamos ao caso pai...

- Pode falar filho... – o pai atentou-se as palavras do rapaz.

- A Rin... – Inu-Yasha caiu novamente, e uma gota escorreu na face de Sesshoumaru que sem dar importância ao irmão continuou. - ...Teve um problema muito serio com o antigo namorado...

Sesshoumaru detalhou todo o problema que tinha acontecido com Rin ao seu pai, não esqueceu de nenhum detalhe, e Inu-Taishou explicou a ele como proceder mediante aquela situação. Inu-Yasha estava atento, pois também estudava direito. Comentava algumas vezes sobre alguns tópicos estudados sobre aquele assunto, e logo decidiram. O processo começaria assim que os documentos estivessem prontos.

- Bom, tudo vai dar certo onii-san, só vai ter um único problema, e esse referindo-se sobre seu namoro com a Rin. – Inu-Yasha sorriu e levantou-se espreguiçando.

- E qual seria Inu-Yasha? – o pai perguntou com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- As garotas na faculdade ficarão loucas quando souberem, principalmente a Sara e a Kagura... você vai ter que saber lidar com elas, ou quem sofrerá as conseqüências será a Rin.

- Eu já imaginava isso, mas sei contornar essa situação. – Sesshoumaru estava seguro de si, e sentindo-se assim, subiu para seu quarto, onde ajeitou-se confortavelmente para dormir.

Inu-Taishou e Inu-Yasha recolheram-se também, mas uma pessoa ainda ficou acordada...

- Kagura, tenho novidades, irei contar desde o inicio...

A ligação durou aproximadamente uma hora, e nessa, toda a conversa que Inu-Taishou havia tido com seus filhos foi detalhada, inclusive sobre o processo.

_- Muito obrigada, você esta se mostrando muito útil, será recompensado por isso._ – A ligação foi encerrada, deixando toda a vida da família Daiyoukai exposta.

No dia seguinte, Rin levantou-se antes do sol nascer, estava muito insegura sobre muitas coisas: o processo, o relacionamento, sua vida tinha adquirido uma mudança muito grande em apenas dois dias, e ela não estava preparada para essa mudança súbita, mas estava feliz, e em muito tempo não acordava tão alegre.

Sesshoumaru também nunca imaginou que seria pego de surpresa por seu próprio coração. Seus sentimentos estavam certos e não confusos como em outros relacionamentos, e ao acordar naquele dia sentiu-se confortável em dizer que aquele seria um bom dia, apesar de ter que enfrentar muitos problemas com olhares censurados, comentários, e o pior de tudo, a revolta das duas garotas que infernizaram sua vida durante seu ultimo ano na faculdade: Kagura e Sara. Ambas podiam causar danos em seu mais novo relacionamento, mas isso não o impediu de dar o primeiro sorriso do dia, ainda na cama, ao lembrar que estaria perto de Rin em algumas horas.

Algumas horas seria muito para ele, por isso, levantou-se rapidamente e depois de um rápido banho, arrumou-se seguindo após para a copa, onde pegou para seu desjejum, uma maça. Com sua pasta de documentos em mãos, apanhou as chaves no chaveiro perto da porta e saiu. Sabia que Rin costumava se levantar muito cedo, por isso quando chegasse lá, com certeza estaria acordada.

Não demorou muito para que ele chegasse no apartamento.

Rin desjejuava tranqüilamente, distraidamente quando levou um real susto ao ouvir a campainha. Desconfiada, aproximou-se da porta e antes mesmo de tocar na maçaneta, sentiu um frio percorrer por todo o seu corpo.

- Quem é?...

- Sesshoumaru... – respondeu o rapaz, e Rin finalmente abriu a porta.

Sem esperar ele a agarrou pela cintura e após dar um carinhoso beijo na garota a soltou.

- Bom dia... – cumprimentou-a dando um fraco sorriso.

Ao contrario do dela que chegava a ser radiante como uma luz.

- Bom dia... – respondeu o cumprimento, mas logo seguiu para onde estava desjejuando e ao sentar-se continuou. – Caiu da cama essa noite?

- Porque a pergunta? – ele olhou-a serio, mas com um sarcasmo visível no rosto.

- Tão cedo e já fora de casa, e pelo que vejo nem desjejuou... – Rin levantou-se e foi ate a cozinha onde pegou mais uma xícara, e após tê-la posto a frente do rapaz, serviu-lhe chá e algumas torradas...

- Você gosta de geléia de que?

- Geléia?

- Sim geléia, - uma gota escorreu no rosto da garota, pensando o porquê daquela pergunta simples dele. – você nunca comeu geléia?

- Já, mas tem muito tempo...

- Eu fiz essa de morango ontem, e também tem de pêssego e de cereja...

- Você fez? – ele olhou a moça tentar abrir o vidro de geléia, mas parecia ter sido apertado por um homem, e não estava conseguindo, então ele levantou-se e pegou o frasco das mãos dela, e o abriu...

- Obrigada, _Sesshy, _agora tome seu desjejum e..._ – _ela parou de falar, pois o rapaz a encostou na mesa e aproximou-se, pode se dizer que ele colou-se nela.

- Eu adoro quando me chama assim... – Ele tentou um beijo, mas ela desviou e sorriu.

- É melhor tomar seu chá, ou vai esfriar... – ela sentiu os braços dele a envolver pela cintura, e a suspender, ele a levou ate perto do corredor e logo começou a beijá-la, mas ela interrompeu o beijo após ele tela posto no chão.

- O que esta fazendo? – perguntou com a voz mole por estar sendo beijada em locais afrodisíacos.

Logo ele tocou seus lábios na orelha dela, sussurrando depois a fazendo arrepiar violentamente.

- Eu não farei nada que não queira... não tenha medo _minha Rin_.

- P-por favor... – Ela pediu o afastando um pouco.

Ele a olhou com os olhos brilhantes, transpassava tanta carência naquele olhar e tanta sedução...

- Desculpe, eu estou sendo precipitado...

Rin corou e baixou o rosto, sentindo depois um carinhoso abraço. Logo os dois estavam à mesa, e desjejuavam juntos. Rin muito tímida com o que tinha ocorrido, não se atrevia o olhar, pois os olhos dele eram muito sedutores, e pra se deixar seduzir por eles seria muito fácil, porem não se sentia preparada ainda para isso.

Finalmente, um lindo e radiante sol nasceu, Rin abriu as cortinas deixando a luz entrar e logo abriu as janelas de seu quarto, e da cozinha, mas nem se atreveu a ir no quarto do rapaz. Com isso ele foi lá e abriu-as, reparando que sua cama estava com os lençóis trocados, e também as fronhas. Ao sair de lá, viu Rin sair de seu quarto com sua mochila com o capacete e alguns papéis na mão.

- Rin você trocou minha cama?

- Sim, os lençóis estavam um pouco sujos, e como costuma vir às vezes dormir aqui achei que deveriam estar limpos. – disse ela fechando a porta de seu quarto.

- Rin você é tão diferente...

- Diferente? – ela não entendeu o comentário, virando se para ele sorrindo fracamente.

- Sim, nenhuma namorada minha nunca trocou minha cama, nunca fez comida...

- Porque todas eram ricas, e tinha quem fazia por elas... ao contrario de mim que vim de uma família simples... – ele viu a se afastar e por seu capacete em cima do sofá. Ele olhava atento, e logo a seguiu.

- Você vai de moto? – perguntou curioso, olhando o capacete dela.

- Vou. O dia esta lindo, quero aproveitar ele... você quer vir comigo? – Rin olhou-o seria, mas ao receber o olhar dele sorriu.

- Eu aceito... – Viu-a assumir uma alegria contagiante.

- Espere um pouquinho, eu vou buscar um elástico pra você. – ela caminhou rápido ate seu quarto, e logo estava de volta, com o cabelo preso...

- Sabe o que acontece quando não se prende o cabelo, vira um emaranhado difícil de se desfazer. E seus cabelos são finos e... – ela chegou perto dele e começou a ajeitar os cabelos para os prender. - ...tão bonitos, seria uma pena ter que arrebentá-los por causa de nós...

Após terminar, eles desceram e logo estavam na estrada. Meia hora depois, por causa de um transito infernal naquela hora da manha, eles chegaram na faculdade, e para o azar do rapaz a recepção foi das duas _amigas inseparáveis_, que antes observavam os de longe.

- Mudou seu estilo Sesshoumaru, resolveu virar motoqueiro? – Kagura perguntou debochando.

- Não... – respondeu secamente.

- Você fica mais atraente de cabelos soltos, eu posso te ajudar com esse elástico se quiser...

- Não se incomode Sara, eu tiro... – Rin cuidadosamente retirou o prendedor, ajeitando os cabelos do rapaz depois.

Ele sorriu para ela, e logo começaram a caminhar, muito juntos, juntos ate demais para as duas que ficaram para traz.

- Será que eles estão juntos? – Sara preocupou-se.

- Eu o mato se estiver namorando aquela insossa... – kagura esbravejou ao vê-lo passar o braço pelo ombro de Rin, abraçando-a.

As aulas transcorreram tranqüilamente para Sara e Kagura, mas algo abalou-a tremendamente quando saiu para ir ate a biblioteca, um ódio incontrolável tomou-a quando viu Sesshoumaru acariciar o rosto de Rin, e logo a beijar. Eles estavam perto da secretaria e depois do beijo caminharam juntos para a biblioteca, e Kagura não perdeu tempo, seguiu os dois, vendo os dois num entrelaçamento doce, com troca de olhares apaixonados. Mas ela tinha que estragar aquilo, então aproximou-se, mas Sesshoumaru não deu confiança a aproximação, e só atentou-se quando uma furiosa Kagura começou em tom baixo.

- Você enlouqueceu?

- Esta falando comigo Kagura? – Sesshoumaru apontou para si, Rin fez menção em sair de perto dos dois, mas ele a segurou pela cintura a abraçando por trás pousando assim o queixo no ombro de Rin olhando diretamente para o rosto de Kagura, deixando-a mais furiosa.

- Não seu infeliz, com essa parede atrás de você. – Esbravejou entre os dentes.

- Desculpe atrapalhar sua conversa com ela, eu vou sair para ficarem a vontade... – Sesshoumaru debochou, fazendo Rin dar uma risada abafada nas mãos.

- Seu maldito, você ficou louco, porque esta namorando essa...coisa ai... – Rin ficou seria, e Sesshoumaru mais ainda, e após soltar Rin aproximou-se de Kagura a ponto dela poder sentir o perfume que usava. O coração dela acelerou, ainda gostava muito dele...

- Você me chama de infeliz, mas eu posso garantir, eu estou namorando ela há dois dias, e ela me fez mais feliz do que os três anos que passei ao seu lado...

- Sesshy, vamos... – Rin segurou na mão do rapaz, e ele percebeu uma certa tristeza no olhar dela.

- Olha só, ela te chamou de Sesshy, você nunca permitiu que eu o chamasse assim...

Sesshoumaru sorriu friamente e logo acompanhou Rin, indo em direção a bibliotecária, acertar as contas de alguns livros que tinham que entregar.

- Maldito... maldita... – Kagura cochichou entre os dentes sentindo lagrimas de puro ódio escorrerem em seu rosto. – Rin sua maldita, você vai conhecer o meu ódio... – Kagura voltou à sala onde ao invés de assistir a aula, pensava numa solução para seu problema: Rin.

Dias se passaram, e o andamento do processo estava ótimo. Kouga foi encontrado trabalhando num posto de gasolina, onde Rin foi abastecer a moto, por sorte Sesshoumaru estava com ela, e depois de um certo estresse entre os dois, o que ajudou a segurá-lo enquanto a policia chegava.

Chegou ao conhecimento de Kagura que o rapaz estava preso, e com isso, ela foi o visitar, a historia dele ter violentado Rin se tornou um ótimo jeito de se vingar da garota.

Na prisão...

- Kouga – um policial chamou-lhe a atenção. – Você tem visita, vamos... – O jovem policial abriu a cela e com a ajuda de outro companheiro algemou o rapaz e o levou para uma sala, onde uma mulher muito bonita o esperava, sentada frente uma mesa, onde do outro lado tinha uma outra cadeira, onde ele, sem tirar os olhos dela sentou-se.

- Eu não te conheço moça... o que quer? – perguntou desconfiado.

Kagura fez sinal para que o policial saísse, ficando a sós com o rapaz.

- Eu soube que estuprou uma mulher...

- Sim e daí, o que tem haver com tudo isso... E como sabe?

- Eu me chamo Kagura, e sei que esta doido pra sair desse lugar... – ela olhou o lugar, voltando para seu alvo inicial, Kouga.

- Você esta me deixando nervoso mulher, fale logo o que quer...

- Calma... essa é apenas minha primeira visita... – Kagura levantou-se e aproximou-se do rapaz, e levantou o queixo dele com seu leque, o fazendo encará-la. – Você vai sair daqui... mas terá que fazer uma coisa pra mim... – ela afastou-se indo em direção a porta.

Kouga levantou-se abruptamente, e aproximou-se dela o suficiente para poder sentir o hálito fresco da boca dela, de onde foi proferido um sussurro.

- Eu voltarei, não se preocupe demais, logo logo estará livre... – kagura bateu na porta e o policial a abriu. Kouga deu um maléfico sorriso, e voltou ate a cadeira, mas logo teve de levantar, pois voltou à cela onde estava.

N/A:

Perdoem-me pela demora

Eu imagino que vocês depois desse capítulo devem estar tendo muitas curiosidades do que irá acontecer, pois bem... eu poderia adiantar um trechinho para vocês, mas estou um pouco indecisa... hummm... Estão curiosos?

Esta bem não me matem...

No próximo capítulo...

- Sesshoumaru, vá para a delegacia, o Kouga fugiu...

_- Como é!_


	5. Amor, inveja e ódio

_**5 - Amor, inveja e ódio**_

O julgamento de kouga seria nos próximos dias, e nesse tempo, ele recebeu, durante todos os dias a visita de Kagura, e em alguns Sara a acompanhou. Planejaram a fuga do rapaz, e em dois dias, conforme os planos dos três ele estaria livre.

Na casa de Sesshoumaru, Rin estava timidamente conversando com Inu-Taishou e Inu-Yasha, enquanto ele se aprontava no andar de cima.

- Então sua família é do centro-oeste? – Inu-Taishou perguntou dando continuidade à conversa.

- Sim, mas eu não fui criada lá, passei apenas três anos de minha vida no local, logo nos mudamos para o Oeste, onde meu pai enterrou minha mãe.

- Sesshoumaru me contou que ela morreu de câncer, eu sinto muito.

- Eu tinha cinco anos, não lembro do rosto dela direito.

- Rin! – Sesshoumaru gritou do quarto, algo o deixou furioso, e Rin encolheu-se com o grito, mas logo pediu licença e subiu.

- Não grite assim Sesshy, seu pai quase fez os olhos pularem das órbitas, de tão arregalados que estavam.

- Eu odeio gravatas, não consigo dar nó nessa porcaria... – Ele olhou-a irritado, mas logo tranqüilizou-se, ao ver o sorriso de Rin.

- Deixe que eu te ajude... – Rin delicadamente fez o nó, e logo os dois desceram...

- Pai estou com um novo caso de estupro, mas dessa vez foi uma garotinha de cinco anos, depois me ajude a estudá-lo...

- Tudo bem filho, Rin cuide dele... – Inu-Taishou sorriu sarcasticamente, e uma veia saltou na fonte de Sesshoumaru, que não respondeu a brincadeira.

- Pode deixar, eu vou cuidar dele direitinho...

Os dois saíram, e logo estavam jantando num restaurante nobre da cidade, onde também um conhecido homem estava com suas duas filhas, e uma amiga delas.

- Sesshy, não é a Kagura? – Rin perguntou, e Sesshoumaru discretamente olhou.

- Sim, é, vamos embora, não quero confusão... não esta noite. - os dois levantaram-se, e após Sesshoumaru pagar a conta eles partiram.

- Ela arrumaria confusão com certeza... – Comentou ele dirigindo.

- Mas ela estava com a família, como poderia...

- Você viu aquele homem com elas – Sesshoumaru viu a assentir com a cabeça, e com isso continuou. – O nome dele é Naraku, é o pai das duas, ele era conhecido na cidade onde morava por "homem da confusão", pelas filhas dele, ele passa por cima de todos...

- Mas você não namorou ela... Ele arrumou confusão com você?

- Não, pela situação financeira da minha família... por isso apoiou nosso namoro.

Rin olhou-o e viu certo incomodo no olhar dele, resolvendo assim ficar em silencio pelos últimos quilômetros.

Ao chegarem em casa, Rin despencou no sofá recostando-se cansadamente, e Sesshoumaru foi para a sacada. Vendo isso Rin o seguiu, ouvindo assim o comentário dele dirigido a ela.

- O que adianta ter dinheiro se não se é feliz...

- Sesshy... – Rin abraçou-o por traz, encostando o rosto nas costas dele. – Eu...

Ele virou-se e abraçou-a...

- Continue minha Rin...

- Eu amo você... – disse finalmente olhando nos olhos dele.

- Eu pensava que nunca conheceria o amor, mas você me ajudou, e estou conhecendo a felicidade e graças a você, eu te amo...

Um clima romântico tinha se formado, mas logo foi disperso pelo toque do telefone... Rin atendeu, mas a ligação caiu. Sesshoumaru chegou por traz dela e a abraçou novamente, logo começando a beijá-la no ombro, seguindo para o pescoço, mas ela o interrompeu virando-se tirando depois a gravata do rapaz.

- Esta melhor assim? – Perguntou em som baixo, e ele sem responder voltou a beijá-la, mas dessa vez ardentemente.

Rin havia resistido por quase dois meses aquele corpo quente, mas nesse período sua vida ainda estava com uma sombra, obscurecendo seu coração, mas depois que Kouga foi preso, ela sentiu-se mais segura, e queria sentir mais a liberdade.

Os beijos dele não foram interrompidos dessa vez, ele resolveu não parar para ver ate aonde ia, se ela ia o aceitar, se ele poderia tocar mais ousadamente no corpo dela, e ela aceitou, não o impediu e isso o deixou muito feliz, pois estava conseguindo fazer com que esquecesse o que passou.

Ela estava embriagada pelos beijos dele e sem perceber, ela havia desabotoado a blusa e tocava-o com certa calidez, e aquilo era um sinal bom, um sinal amarelo... Ficou alertado com isso.

Um toque mais ousado foi iniciado por ele, ela não protestou ao contrario abraçou-o forte e com sussurros gementes pronunciava o nome dele, estava o enlouquecendo com aquilo, e vendo que as condições dela eram favoráveis ao momento, carregou-a nos braços ate seu quarto e a colocou delicadamente entre as almofadas em sua cama, logo se deitando ao lado dela.

Continuou-a beijando e delicadamente desabotoou o primeiro botão do vestido, expondo assim o colo dela. Ele beijou ali, e logo após acariciou o rosto dela. Ela estava sorrindo, e com isso ele foi mais audacioso, desabotoando o segundo botão.

- Você é linda... – Disse e após puxou o prendedor dos cabelos dela, os libertando.

Ela apenas sorria, mas ficou seria como ele, quando sentiu uma das mãos dele deslizar em seu ombro fazendo a alça do vestido cair. As mãos dele estavam quentes e um pouco suadas, e isso a arrepiava, e mais ainda quando os lábios tocaram o local, carinhosamente ele dava leves mordiscados e com isso ela nem tentou resistir, sabia que não conseguiria.

Logo ele beijava entre os seios dela, carinhosamente acariciava-os, queria deixá-la totalmente tranqüila, era a primeira noite deles, e apesar de estar louco de desejo, tinha que ser extremamente cauteloso, qualquer erro poderia por tudo a perder.

Estavam nas preliminares há três horas, e ele pacientemente tirou aos beijos e caricias todas as peças de roupas dela, e logo também tirou as suas, mas uma surpresa relaxaria ainda mais a ela.

Sesshoumaru tinha planos para aquela noite, e como precisaria de paciência e carinho de sobra, comprou para aquele momento pétalas de rosas, vermelhas.

- Feche os olhos... – pediu num sussurro, ainda deitado do lado dela. – Não os abra...

Rin fechou os olhos, e ele levantou-se pegando as pétalas. Delicadamente jogou sobre o corpo dela, e sobre a cama. A cada toque de uma pétala, Rin dava leves suspiros seguidos de fraquíssimos gemidos. Após ter espalhado todas as pétalas, ele voltou para o lado dela, começando a beijá-la de novo, relaxando-a, e logo pois se sobre ela, Rin deu um pequeno gemido, e abriu os olhos, ele ainda não a tinha penetrado, esperava o momento certo para isso.

Ela olhava fixo nos olhos dele, estava com um pouco de medo, ou receio...

Sesshoumaru estava um tanto preocupado, mas muito mais ansioso. Deitou-se de leve sobre ela e começou a beijar o pescoço dela, os cabelos estavam misturados e a pele dela arrepiou-se agressivamente quanto ele a penetrou, muito delicadamente, muito carinhosamente...

- Fique calma minha princesa, eu não vou te machucar... – Ele sentiu-a apertar os lençóis quando _começou_, ela estava tensa, e percebendo isso encostou sua testa na dela, olhando-a nos olhos.

- Relaxe Rin, eu amo você, eu quero que sinta o melhor de nos dois, relaxe... – ele sussurrava e beijava-a, e com isso ela finalmente relaxou, finalmente conseguiu sentir o que ele queria, o prazer dos dois, e logo começou a gemer baixinho entre os braços dele, entre aqueles beijos ardentes...

Ele estava muito suado, os cabelos grudados em suas costas e no peito e também as pétalas de rosas, mas não se afastava dela, queria-a ate o fim, e este estava próximo, Rin não resistiu ao ápice e deu um de seus mais altos gemidos, ele seduzido por aquele maravilhoso som também chegou ao orgasmo, sentiu o corpo arder de prazer, pois desejava aquilo há muito tempo...

Repousou seu corpo sobre o dela a molhando com seu cálido suor. Estavam cansados, as respirações aceleradas e o coração em descompasso. Coisas que em meia hora voltou ao normal, e nesse período ambos ficaram quietos, e ele apenas ouvia as batidas do coração dela, pois estava deitado no peito dela, e Rin por sua vez fazia seu cafuné.

- ... Você esta bem, meu anjo? – perguntou ainda deitado no colo dela.

- Estou assustada...

- O que? – ele levantou o rosto e olhou-a nos olhos, ela estava sorrindo.

- Agora eu tive a certeza do porque é tão cobiçado...

Ele tranqüilizou-se e deitou-se do lado dela, e ela olhou-o e o viu sorrir para ela.

- Esqueça-as, só existe uma mulher para mim, você, só você...

Rin sentou-se, cobrindo parte do corpo com um lençol, e viu-o sentando-se também, com uma expressão preocupada.

- O que houve Rin? – Perguntou serio.

- Eu... senti tanta dor quando ele me forçou, foi horrível... – Rin olhou-o seria, mas logo deu um sorriso e continuou. – Você foi maravilhoso, foi tão carinhoso comigo, obrigada...

Ele a abraçou, encostando o rosto dela em seu peito, e Rin pode ver algumas gotas de suor escorrerem ali.

- Você esta suando muito...

- Eu tenho esse problema, quando fico muito... excitado... – corou um pouco e Rin reparou isso. - eu transpiro muito.

- Seu cabelo esta grudado, nossa isso é estranho...

- E vou banhar-me, volto logo... – disse levantando-se, expondo seu belo e torneado corpo.

Ela viu-o entrar no banheiro, e logo foi atrás, e algumas lembranças vieram em sua mente. As mais engraçadas do banho que deu nele, e riu com isso. Ele abriu a porta do boxe e curioso perguntou.

- O que houve Rin, do que esta rindo?

- Quando estava drogado, eu dei banho em você, foi engraçado quando saiu do banheiro nu, tentando vestir o roupão pelo lado ao contrario.

- Olha só... – Ele fez suspense, e Rin curiosa foi olhar.

- O que?

Sesshoumaru sorriu maliciosamente e puxou Rin para o chuveiro.

- Aieee! Molhou meu cabelo todo, seu... – Rin foi calada com um beijo, e após este ela pegou uma pequena esponja de banho, e carinhosamente passou-a no corpo do rapaz.

Logo os dois saíram do banho, e deitaram-se e Rin acariciou-o ate adormecerem.

Uma tempestade torrencial começou a cair durante a madrugada, e Sesshoumaru levantou-se para fechar as portas da sacada de seu quarto, após olhar a chuva por alguns minutos, escutou Rin dar um mimado gemido, voltando assim para o lado dela.

- Rin, esta acordada?... – a garota não respondeu, continuando a ressonar tranqüilamente. Delicadamente ele tirou algumas mechas de cabelos do rosto da moça, sorriu, parecia um adolescente apaixonado, estava tão feliz que não pensava em mais nada a não ser nela. Ajeitou-se atrás dela e a abraçou delicadamente, fechou os olhos sentindo a quentura da pele dela, e após seu corpo acostumar com isso ele finalmente adormeceu.

- Rin... – Sesshoumaru tateou a cama e não encontrou a garota, abriu os olhos de vagar, e olhou o quarto, ainda estava escuro, mas as cortinas deixavam o mínimo de raios de luz entrar, foi quando percebeu que já tinha amanhecido.

Rin já estava de pés desde as cinco da manha, e depois de um banho, ela foi para a cozinha, onde ainda preparava um desjejum muito especial. A mesa estava muito bonita, tinha flores, e algumas pétalas vermelhas. Preparou duas refeições muito caprichadas e suco de frutas.

Sesshoumaru sentou-se na cama, os cabelos estavam totalmente desalinhados, coçou o lado do rosto, de onde caiu uma pétala vermelha, ele olhou a pétala em cima de suas pernas, percebendo que estava nu. Fechou os olhos e virou o rosto para cima sorrindo após. Levantou-se e caminhou para o banheiro, onde tomou um banho. Logo após sair, foi ate seu closet e pegou uma vestimenta simples, e após se vestir, caminhou ate a porta que estava entreaberta, saiu e fechou a porta. Sentiu um cheiro muito bom, e seguiu-o e ao deparar-se com a mesa arregalou os olhos. Rin não estava ali, por isso foi ate a cozinha, mas ela também não estava. Entrou novamente na sala e ela estava lá, estava sorrindo, estava muito bonita, vestia um vestido de pano fino e leve.

- Fiz nosso desjejum Sesshy... – Ela caminhou ate ele, e deu um beijo rápido, logo segurando o pela mão e o conduzindo ate a mesa.

Ele sentou-se e Rin à frente dele, estava quieta, mas sorria, pois o rapaz parecia sem palavras, a mesa parecia um banquete. Logo Rin começou a desjejuar, e sem dizer nada ainda, ele fez o mesmo.

- Porque você esta tão quieto? – Rin perguntou seria e um pouco preocupada.

Ele olhou-a e arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Estou quieto porque eu estou sem o que dizer desse maravilhoso desjejum... – Rin corou diante do comentário, e ele finalmente deu um sorriso para ela.

- Sesshy... não tenho como te agradecer pelo que tem feito por mim, tudo que fez, desde que nos conhecemos foi sempre tão gentil, tão carinhoso, eu gostaria muito de poder retribuir tudo o que faz por mim mas...

- Rin... você é tudo que eu preciso, eu não sabia ate antes de te conhecer o que era ser feliz, agora eu sei...

De repente ela começou a soluçar, e logo as lagrimas surgiram nos olhos, e com isso Sesshoumaru levantou-se e abaixou perto dela.

- Ei... – começou com a voz branda. – Porque esta chorando?

- E-eu queria ter te encontrado antes, seria tudo tão diferente...

Ele a abraçou, entendo o porquê das lagrimas, mas logo as secou, e fez a sorrir com um carinhoso beijo.

- Se nos encontramos agora foi porque o destino quis assim, mas agora que estamos juntos, podemos cultivar esse amor e fazê-lo durar para sempre. – eles se abraçaram forte. Ambos estavam muito felizes, e aquela manha estava apenas começando a felicidade daquele casal, que o destino uniu.

- Pai, eu acho que o Sesshoumaru não volta mais pra casa... – Inu-Yasha comentava enquanto desjejuava junto com o pai.

- Porque esta dizendo isso filho? – Inu-Taishou ficou confuso.

- Você já viu como ele esta diferente? Ele esta ate me aturando, ainda mais quando a Rin esta por perto.

- Eu também fiquei assim... – Inu-Taishou começou, mas logo calou-se, pois uma grande besteira ia sair de sua boca.

- Então você também já passou por essa fase pai? – Inu-Yasha perguntou inocente. – Quem foi a garota, minha mãe?

- Com licença filho, tenho que ligar para seu irmão, acho que ele esqueceu do caso da Shiori... – Inu-Taishou levantou-se, suava frio, e pedia mentalmente para que ele não fizesse mais perguntas sobre aquele assunto.

- Pai! – Inu-Yasha chamou de repente. - Eu não entendo o porque sempre foge desse assunto, tem algo que eu não saiba sobre minha mãe?

Inu-Taishou gelou nesta hora, estava sem saída. Se contasse sobre Izayoi para ele, ele poderia ficar arrasado, ou ate fugir de casa, pois era rebelde de natureza. Mas ele estava cercado, sem o que dizer.

Virou-se para Inu-Yasha muito serio, e olhou-o nos olhos.

-Inu-Yasha...

- Desculpe interromper senhor Inu-Taishou, mas tem uma noticia para dar... – Um senhor de idade entrou na sala, fiel mordomo da família, Myouga.

- Fale Myouga... – Inu-Taishou suspirou aliviado, caminhando ate a sala de estar para ligar para Sesshoumaru, mas parou ficando estático com a noticia que recebeu.

- ... Senhor, o Kouga fugiu esta manha da prisão, o delegado ligou bem cedo e pediu para o senhor e o Sesshoumaru irem para lá.

- Droga, isso não podia acontecer, o julgamento seria na quarta-feira... – rapidamente Inu-Taishou pegou o aparelho e digitou o numero do apartamento do filho mais velho, tocou varias vezes, logo, desligou e digitou outro numero, dessa vez o do celular, mas esse foi atendido.

- Sesshoumaru, vá para a delegacia, o Kouga fugiu...

_- Como é!_

- Vá logo, eu já estou indo também... – a ligação foi encerrada, e Inu-Taishou correu ate seu quarto arrumando-se em segundos, e logo estava de volta.

Inu-Yasha ficou sem resposta e dessa vez não deixaria passar, ia começar sua própria investigação sobre aquele assunto. Já havia saído, e matutava um jeito a caminho da faculdade.

No caminho da delegacia, Rin tremia apavorada, seu maior medo era encontrar Kouga, pois sabia que ele faria algum mal a ela e também a Sesshoumaru.

- Fique calma Rin, eu não deixarei nenhum mal acontecer a você... – Sesshoumaru estava com a expressão impassível, mas estava preocupado com a segurança de Rin, ela corria perigo, pois ela moveu a ação contra ele, o acusou de estupro e por espancar ela.

- Eu estou segura com você, mas e quando for sair pra resolver meus compromissos, eu também trabalho, tenho que me sustentar, pagar minhas contas... – ela estava com a voz um pouco tremula, sentindo-se realmente muito acuada com a situação.

Em meia hora, os dois chegaram à delegacia.

- Sesshoumaru, como tem passado? – Perguntou um senhor já de idade um pouco avançada, mas muito vivaz e lúcido.

- Vou muito bem Bokusen-ô, conte nos, o que aconteceu...

- Vou contar, assim que meu velho amigo, Inu-Taishou chegar, ele também deve saber de tudo, e eu detesto me repetir... – o velho delegado, após dirigiu-se ate a sua cadeira e apoiou-se nela. – E você mocinha, como esta?

- Eu estou preocupada... – Rin admitiu, sentando-se depois.

- Não é pra menos, aquele rapaz realmente lhe fez muito mau. – Comentou, mas logo direcionou as atenções para uma outra pessoa que entrou na sala.

- Bom dia Bokusen-ô...

- Bom dia meu velho amigo Inu-Taishou...

- Bem... amigo eu posso ser, mas velho meu caro, isso não... – Inu-Taishou brincou, e Rin olhou para Sesshoumaru ainda temerosa.

- Pai, o que faremos?

- Filho, eu e nosso amigo aqui – Inu-Taishou deu leves tapinhas no ombro de Bokusen-ô, estava serio. – iremos investigar e caçar o rapaz ate colocar ele de volta na prisão.

- Sim disso eu já sei... então o que querem comigo?

- Essa é a pergunta chave Sesshoumaru, o rapaz não é bobo, ele é muito inteligente, pois planejou a fuga perfeitamente, por isso, usaremos uma isca para o pegar...

- Isca? – Sesshoumaru não entendeu, mas Rin sim.

Ela levantou-se e tocou o braço de Sesshoumaru, já estava chorando, e tremia.

- Sim uma isca... ele viria atrás de quem o colocou na prisão e...

- Não pai – Sesshoumaru o interrompeu, estava furioso com a idéia, pois isso transparecia no tom de voz. – eu não vou expor a Rin a esse perigo...

- Mas Sesshoumaru não temos como pegá-lo, temos que atrair ele ate nós... – Bokusen-ô explicou, mas logo recebeu um gélido olhar, e com este sentou-se em sua cadeira.

- A minha Rin não tem condições psicológicas de enfrentar um perigo desses, e depois eu não deixaria, mesmo se tivesse... – o rapaz abraçou-a forte, sentindo as lagrimas molharem a camisa que vestia.

- Sesshoumaru tem que entender, se ele não for preso, pode matar os dois, pode matar você e ela não entende isso meu rapaz? – Bokusen-ô tentava explicar novamente o perigo que corriam, mas o rapaz não quis saber.

- Se for necessário, eu mudo de cidade com ela, eu mudo de país, mas eu não vou expor ela, não vou, esqueçam... – Sesshoumaru deu as costas e saiu da sala segurando Rin pelos ombros, pois a garota não conseguia andar direito de tão apavorada que estava.

Levou-a para o carro, e lá ela continuou chorando, mas Sesshoumaru foi compreensivo.

- Rin querida – Ele tocou o ombro dela e baixou a cabeça para olhar no rosto dela que estava de cabeça baixa. – não se preocupe, eu não vou permitir que façam você de isca para pegar aquele maldito...

- Sesshy, e-eu, e-eu e-estou... c-com muito medo... e se ele, nos machucar, e se ele machucar você?

- Ninguém vai nos machucar meu anjo – ele acariciou o rosto molhado dela, limpando as lágrimas escorridas. – eu vou te proteger, ninguém vai chegar perto de você para fazer mal. Eu vou te levar pra casa.

Ela se conformou, mas o coração estava na mão, estava ainda com muito medo.

- Seu filho é muito teimoso Inu-Taishou... – O velho delegado estava um tanto irritado, e falava asperamente com o amigo.

- Nos temos que entender, aquela moça passou por muitos perigos, apanhou, quase morreu nas mãos do rapaz, talvez ela mesma não aceitasse ser _isca_. – Inu-Taishou comentou sentando-se após.

- Então temos que pensar em outra maneira de aprisionar aquele animal...

- Isso será fácil! – convenceu-se Inu-Taishou com um sorriso irônico.

- Você sempre sendo muito convencido... Tem que ser mais sério meu amigo esta pegando idade, se não tomar jeito não vai conseguir ser respeitado na sua velhice...

- Foi bom falar desse assunto, teremos uma comemoração na próxima semana, meu aniversario...

- Seu velhaco! – Debochou o amigo.

- Se repetir isso, eu o proíbo de beber o melhor saque que comprei.

- Desculpe, mas o saque é de qualidade?

Inu-Taishou olhou-o com olhos estreitos, mas logo começou a rir.

Os amigos brincavam, mas a situação era mais seria que imaginavam, Kouga estava livre, e queria se vingar de Rin e também de Sesshoumaru. Através de Kagura, Kouga soube que ele estava namorando Rin, e sentiu certa inveja do que ela contou, ele era carinhoso com ela e ela estava sempre sorrindo e o beijando, e isso alimentou o ódio dele, e os ciúmes, pois podia a odiar por tê-lo posto na prisão, mas ainda a amava, apesar de tudo que fazia com ela, ele a amava, e muito.

Kagura ia em direção ao estacionamento, estava feliz por ter ajudado ao seu mais novo _amigo_ escapar da prisão, não contava de o encontrar tão cedo, mas enganou-se quanto a isso. Ao chegar perto de seu carro, Kagura mal pode acreditar, ele estava ali atrás de seu carro, estava recostado esperando por ela.

- Eu vim agradecer...

- Vai embora, se te pegarem aqui, vão te prender de novo...

- Disse que me diria onde ela esta morando... – Kouga saiu de trás do carro e aproximou-se de Kagura um tanto serio.

- Sim, mas eu só posso dizer depois que descobrir.

- Você não sabe onde ela mora? – Kouga estreitou os olhos e apoiou uma das mãos no carro, na altura do rosto de Kagura.

- Ainda não meu querido, mas isso vai ser muito fácil de descobrir...

- E aquele almofadinha, eu quero saber onde mora também... ele vai me pagar. – Kouga rangeu os dentes ao dizer tal coisa e afastou-se um pouco de Kagura, que o olhou serio.

- Faça o que quiser com a Rin, mas deixe o Sesshoumaru em paz... – Kagura avisou em tom delicado, mas muito assustador.

- Ei moça, eu digo o que fazer ou não entendeu? – ele aproximou-se dela com calma. – Aquele almofadinha ajudou a Rin me por atrás das grades, alem de ter me tomado o coração dela... – ele fechou os olhos, sentindo nojo do rapaz, logo cuspindo.

- O que você queria, nenhuma garota agüentaria ser tratada como você tratava ela. Ele só esta dando a ela o que você nunca deu... – Kagura parou de repente, pois Kouga agarrou em seu pescoço a pressionando contra o carro.

- Você fala demais para uma garota sabia, sua língua deveria ser cortada... – ele soltou ela brutalmente, e Kagura alisou o pescoço um tanto assustada. - ... consiga para mim os endereços que pedi, depois que acabar com aqueles dois, eu me acerto com você e vou embora da cidade.

- Esqueça seu ogro, eu não darei o endereço dele, não quero que o machuque...

- É você quem sabe, se não der – ele parou de andar e olhou para trás com os olhos estreitos. – ao invés de matar ele, eu mato você...

Kagura levou as mãos nos lábios, ficou assustada, o que faria agora? Não sabia da periculosidade de Kouga, mas sua sede de vingança contra Rin ocasionaria muito mais dor nela própria do que em Rin.

No apartamento, Rin e Sesshoumaru se aconchegavam, o rapaz estava tentando acalmar Rin, ainda um pouco nervosa com a situação.

Logo a noite caiu e Sesshoumaru com muita relutância deixou Rin. Ela havia adormecido em seus braços então, ele levou-a para seu quarto e após cobri-la, fechou delicadamente a porta e foi embora. Estava muito preocupado com aquela situação, e também com outra, a defesa de um homem inocente que foi acusado de ter estuprado uma criança de cinco anos.

Para um advogado recém formado, eram muitas preocupações, e se não fosse à ajuda do pai estaria num emaranhado muito grande.

Mas esse era o peso de sua carreira, preocupar-se com os outros e esquecer de si.

Ao chegar em casa, Inu-Taishou e Inu-Yasha conversavam sobre alguma matéria da faculdade, nesta hora Sesshoumaru chegou, com alguns documentos em mãos, curiosamente os examinava, parando apenas quando percebeu que olhares mais curiosos o observava.

- Que idéia é essa pai? – perguntou ele de repente, num tom muito calmo.

- Idéia? Do que esta falando?

- Você achou mesmo que eu deixaria a minha Rin ser exposta ao perigo? – Ele sentou-se, olhando fixamente para os documentos que estavam em suas mãos.

- Foi uma boa idéia, mas tenho que admitir que tem razão...

Sesshoumaru o olhou surpreso, como tinha mudado de idéia tão rápido?

- A senhorita Rin passou por traumas psicológicos muito grandes, não agüentaria passar por aquela situação, e foi pensando nisso que eu cheguei a essa conclusão... – Inu-Taishou sorriu para os filhos, vendo que somente Sesshoumaru tinha a expressão surpresa.

- Acho que você esta caducando. – Sesshoumaru viu uma veia saltar na testa de seu pai, e uma gota escorrer na fonte e Inu-Yasha, mas mesmo assim continuou. – Pelo que me lembro você nunca voltou atrás de nada que fez na vida, nunca refletiu sobre as conseqüências de seus atos... isso é bom... – Sesshoumaru levantou-se indo em direção à seu quarto.

- Seu... Sesshoumaru volte já aqui! – Inu-Taishou bramiu aparentemente raivoso, ainda com a veia saltada. Mas Sesshoumaru continuou andando, com isso fazendo com que Inu-Taishou caminhasse ate ele e o segurando firmemente pelo ombro.

- Eu disse para voltar...

Sesshoumaru olhou para a mão forte do pai e logo para o rosto, estava com um olhar altivo, vendo que ele tinha o mesmo. De repente ele agarrou o pescoço do filho com o braço, simulando um cascudo, mas esse foi mais como um cafuné.

- Me solta pai, esta desalinhando meu cabelo... – Sesshoumaru rebateu, e logo abraçou o pai pelo pescoço também.

Inu-Yasha quase gargalhava de onde estava, pois Sesshoumaru não conseguia se libertar do abraço do pai, mas logo parou, pois um pé do sapato de Sesshoumaru acertou-o, nisso ele ficou serio e correu em direção onde os dois estavam, e, aproveitando que o irmão estava seguro, deu um cascudo de verdade nele e após correu para seu quarto.

- Seu moleque você vai sair daí! – bramiu Sesshoumaru depois que conseguiu se libertar, vendo o pai caminhar depois de volta para sua poltrona.

- Relaxe filho, nos estamos em família, tudo é brincadeira...

- Eu detesto esses tipos de brincadeiras pai, sabe disso...

Inu-Taishou sorriu ao filho, que logo subiu para seu quarto, e um tanto frustrado jogou-se na cama, onde ficou durante algum tempo olhando o teto e pensando em como iria fazer para recolocar Kouga na prisão sem envolver Rin. Mas logo levantou-se e após banhar-se deitou novamente e algum tempo depois adormeceu.

Rin dormiu a noite toda tranqüilamente assim como Sesshoumaru.

Ao amanhecer, Rin despertou, sentindo um agradável perfume, era o mesmo que o do xampu que Sesshoumaru usava, sorriu ao lembrar-se dele e de seus beijos e de como ele era bom... _em todos os sentidos_, corou diante desse pensamento, e logo levantou-se vendo que o dia estava claro, mas o sol ainda não tinha se levantado.

- Ele ainda deve estar dormindo, acho que vou o acordar... – Rin pegou o telefone ao lado da cama e digitou o numero do celular...

Sesshoumaru cobriu o rosto com o lençol e virou-se de lado, mas o toque do celular era ainda audível, logo pois o travesseiro em cima da cabeça, mas ainda assim podia ouvir o som insistente do toque. Sonolento tateou a mesinha ao lado da cama encontrando o aparelho depois, e ainda com o rosto coberto com o travesseiro atendeu, com uma voz carregada de sono.

- Sim...

_- Bom dia meu amor... –_Rin saudou com suavidade na voz. Sesshoumaru ao perceber que era Rin tirou o travesseiro do rosto, e virou-se de peito para o alto ainda de olhos fechados.

- Bom... dia meu anjo... – o rapaz bocejou e logo abriu os olhos. - ...dormiu bem?

-_Sim, quando sonho com você eu sempre durmo bem..._ – ela sorriu, sentindo o coração saltar em seu peito.

- Você sonhou comigo? – o rapaz perguntou, pondo uma mão em baixo da cabeça, para apoiá-la.

_- Sim, e foi um sonho maravilhoso, espero que em breve aconteça de novo..._

- De novo?... – Sesshoumaru deu um breve sorriso, deduzindo o que teria sido o sonho dela.

Rin corou, e ficou muda por alguns instantes.

- Rin... ainda esta ai?

-_Estou... você vem almoçar comigo hoje?_ – Ela tentou mudar de assunto.

- Primeiro quero saber o que sonhou...

_- Não foi nada demais... -_ ela envermelheceu do outro lado da linha, e Sesshoumaru percebeu que estava envergonhada pelo tom de voz.

- Eu estou indo para ai, será melhor você me contar esse sonho pessoalmente... ate mais meu anjo. – Sesshoumaru deu um malicioso sorriso, e num salto saiu da cama, desligando o celular depois.

Rin desligou o aparelho do outro lado, e com uma ponta de vergonha ainda, encolheu-se. De repente ela saiu da cama vivaz, sorrindo e começou a cantar. Seguiu para o banheiro tomou um banho e logo após colocou uma roupa confortável, e muito sexy: um vestido de malha curto com um decote bem chamativo. Ela queria estar à vontade consigo mesma, e vestiu-se assim para mostrar seu bem estar, e_ não_ para impressionar o rapaz.

Cerca de uma hora depois, Rin estava organizando o desjejum na mesa, quando ouviu a campainha. Correu ate a porta e com o mais gentil e doce sorriso abriu a porta.

- Adorei esse despertador... – Sesshoumaru sorriu, logo a abraçou, suspendendo-a e logo a beijando.

Apos soltá-la não deixou de reparar o avental que ela usava, rosa com babadinhos brancos.

- Você sempre usa esse... avental para cozinhar? – ele estreitou os olhos em malicia, sentindo o corpo reagir com tal visão.

- Você esta me deixando sem jeito... não me olhe dessa maneira...

Sesshoumaru fechou a porta sem parar de olhar Rin, e após aproximou-se dela, começando a beijar com certa voracidade. Ele a abraçou e logo as mãos famintas estavam acariciando as costas de Rin, mas sempre respeitosamente.

- Foi um sonho semelhante a isso que teve? – ele sussurrou no ouvido dela logo sugando o lóbulo da orelha.

Rin respondeu com um gemido sentindo o corpo enfraquecer diante da sedução do rapaz. Não sentiu-se tímida em quase rasgar a camisa que Sesshoumaru vestia no momento, deixando em parte ele surpreso.

Ao perceber que já tinha a seduzido para o ato, encostou-a na parede suavemente, e continuou a beijá-la, puxou uma das pernas dela alisando a coxa, após segurou-a firme sem parar de a beijar. Mas aquela posição não era favorável, não estava dando conforto a ela, e a maior preocupação era dar o maior conforto possível, para que ela pudesse desfrutar do melhor que ele podia dar. Com isso a segurou firme em seus braços e a levou para o quarto, e ao chegar lá logo despiu-a e ao olhar o corpo dela transpirando o seu reagiu intensamente. Na verdade, sentiu-se um adolescente nesta hora, e logo despiu-se.

Rin corou um pouco, pois sempre ficava um pouco tímida de vê-lo _naquele estado, _mas logo sorriu pois ele beijou delicadamente os lábios dela e pareceu que com esse gesto a timidez disfarçou e ele pode finalmente se sobrepor. Olhou fixamente nos olhos dela e ela nos dele.

Ela particularmente esperava uma reação afoita dele por estar muito excitado, mas foi totalmente ao contrario. Lentamente ele a penetrou, aquilo às vezes não fazia sentido, ele parecia ter medo de machucar corpo dela, e com isso era muito carinhoso em todos os gestos.

"- _Sinto me bem em possuí-la, sinto me bem e saber que ela é minha e não sofrerá jamais..."_ – ele pensava enquanto faziam amor.

- Sesshy... "-_ Eu tive que sofrer tanto para te encontrar, e agora estamos aqui, unidos como um..."_

O suor de ambos misturaram-se e o corpo dele pingava... como da outra vez, pingava como uma nuvem carregada, e a cada movimento seu corpo se regojisava mais e mais, e pensar que era com ela tudo tornava-se mais intenso, mais prazeroso, mais tudo.

Os cabelos dela estavam colados nas costas e nos seios e algumas mechas coladas no corpo dele, sentia-se deitada nas nuvens, pois a cada gesto de carinho parecia estar sendo tocada por um anjo.

Logo o orgasmo chegou e seus corpos puderam mais uma vez sentir a pureza de seu amor, do amor que sentiam um pelo outro...

Ele deitou-se suavemente sobre ela, não deixando o peso cair sobre ela, e ela o abraçou sentindo a parte seca dos cabelos dele colar em seus braços úmidos de suor. Ambos arfavam exaustos com os corações descompassados.

Delicadamente ele retirou-se dela e deitou-se ao seu lado a puxando após pra deitar-se em seu peito. Rin o fez e pode ainda ouvir as fortes batidas.

- Seu coração pulsa tão forte meu amor...

- É porque um anjo habita nele... – ele acariciava os cabelos dela. Estava de olhos fechados e sem preocupações no momento.

- Sesshy...

- Oi? – respondeu ainda de olhos fechados.

- ... isso foi melhor que meu sonho...

Ele olhou-a com uma sobrancelha arqueada, e sorriu depois.

Após terem descansado e se banhado, eles desjejuaram, e logo começaram a discutir um caso, o caso Shiori.

- Ele parece inocente Rin, olhe essas provas, todas as testemunhas dizem que ele estava realmente nessa comemoração...

- Sim, mas podem estar mentindo também, apesar de você ter razão em dizer que não há indícios de culpa.

- Eu só me pergunto o porquê daquela senhora tê-lo acusado se todas as provas indicam a inocência dele...

- Hoje em dia querido, o dinheiro faz muitas coisas, e uma delas é mudar o caráter das pessoas...

- Mas usar uma criança de cinco anos, dizer que ele a estuprou violentamente quebrando as pernas da menina, eu tenho um pouco de desconfiança Rin.

O julgamento do jovem Musou seria na próxima semana. O rapaz, depois de estar namorando a mãe de Shiori, foi acusado por estuprar e quebrar as pernas da menina, que tem cinco anos de idade.

Desde que o processo começou, a mãe da garotinha compareceu apenas duas vezes nas seções de interrogatório das testemunhas. A mulher parecia acuada com a situação, não querendo expor-se, pedindo que sua irmã levasse a menina nos interrogatórios.

Enquanto os advogados recém formados matutavam sobre o caso, os alunos da faculdade onde cursaram quebravam a cabeça com as matérias que os professores passavam.

- Tudo seria mais fácil se a Rin e o Sesshoumaru estivessem aqui...

- Porque esta reclamando Sango, eu dou graças a Buda que Sesshoumaru tenha terminado, pelo menos assim ele deixa de ser adorado entre as mulheres...

- E para que queria que isso acontecesse, para ficar no lugar dele seu tarado? – Sango irritou-se assumindo uma expressão assassina.

- Sango não se irrite, ele ainda perde para o irmão mais novo do Sesshoumaru o Inu-Yasha... – Comentou Kagome sorrindo.

- Kagome, você tinha que lembrar do outro cabeludo... – Miroku suspirou cansadamente.

- Miroku, se não parar com essas gracinhas eu vou esquecer que existe, e isso inclui essa sua cara pálida, e todo o resto... – Sango saiu apressadamente deixando Miroku para trás com Kagome.

- Miroku, você não gosta da Sango?

- Gosto sim Kagome, mas ela não compreende que eu tenho certa fraqueza por garotas bonitas...

- Sei... – Kagome olhou-o desconfiada, vendo depois Inu-Yasha se aproximar.

- Kagome, Miroku... – Inu-Yasha chamou-os de longe.

- Chegou ele... – Miroku comentou, recebendo um reprovador olhar vindo de Kagome.

- Eu vim convidar vocês para a comemoração que vai ter lá em casa, aniversario do meu velho... cadê a Sango?

- Ela teve uma pequena discussão com o Miroku, e saiu apressada...

- Uma festa! – Miroku esfregou uma mão na outra, olhando para Inu-Yasha, mas tendo milhares de pensamentos como " saque, musica, mulheres..." Coisas da mente poluída de Miroku.

- Depois você fala com a Sango Kagome, meu pai quer que vocês vão... – Inu-Yasha sorriu, e Kagome corou fracamente, quase que imperceptível para Miroku, mas não para Inu-Yasha.

Logo, toda a faculdade estava comentando sobre a comemoração, chegando aos ouvidos de Kagura e Sara.

- Maldição!

- Calma Kagura, talvez ele ainda venha falar conosco, não é possível que ele ira convidar quase todos da faculdade e não nos chamar... e depois eu não sei o porque faz tanta questão de ir a esta festa, você esqueceu que o Sesshoumaru esta namorando a Rin? – Sara fez cara de nojo ao pronunciar o nome da garota, e Kagura a imitou ao ouvi-lo.

- Eu odeio aquela garota, se pudesse a mataria...

- E o Kouga, você tem o visto?

- Eu o vi sim, aquele grosso, selvagem...

- Pode ser, mas é um gatinho...

- Ele é um selvagem, você acredita que ele tem um lobo de estimação, um lobo selvagem, igual a ele... – as duas riram, mas logo ficaram serias, pois Inu-Yasha estava se aproximando, e parecia animado.

- Kagura onde esta sua irmã, Kanna?

- Porque quer saber Inu-Yasha?

- Meu pai pediu para convidá-la...

- O que! – Kagura e Sara quase gritaram em uníssono, indignadas com a falta de cortesia de Inu-Taishou de convidar a irmã e deixá-la de fora.

- Inu-Yasha eu odeio a sua família, eu odeio todos! – De repente Kagura levantou-se e após acrescentar essa observação saiu de perto do rapaz com Sara, sentiu-se reduzida por todos daquela família não a ver, não prestar a atenção nos sentimentos que tinha. Mas tudo isso seria vingado um dia.

Inu-Yasha ficou sem entender tal reação. Logo, voltou à sala de aula.

Cerca de duas horas depois, algumas turmas foram liberadas. E Inu-Yasha um pouco cansado voltou para casa.

- Inu-Yasha, como foi hoje na faculdade?

- Estou cansado pai... Cadê o Sesshoumaru?

- Esta estudando o caso da menina Shiori no apartamento junto com a Rin...

- Sei... ele deve estar estudando a anatomia do corpo da Rin... – Inu-Yasha comentou ironicamente, bem na hora que Sesshoumaru adentrou a casa e olhou friamente para ele.

- Eu estava trabalhando seu idiota, ao contrario de você eu gosto do que faço, e tenho meu tempo organizado para_ estudar anatomia_...

- Ih esta mal humorado, com licença... – Inu-Yasha ia saindo da sala, mas parou voltando a falar ao irmão. - É melhor se preparar para o dia da festa do nosso pai, e eu aconselho vir com um saco de papel na cabeça.

- Ficou louco Inu-Yasha, perdeu o medo de morrer? – Sesshoumaru estalou os dedos, olhando fixo para o irmão, que deu uma risada irônica.

- Estou falando serio, saiba que o nosso velho convidou quase todas as garotas da faculdade... terá problemas se não se esconder delas... Acho que ele esta querendo uma namorada...

- Inu-Yasha cale essa boca grande... - o pai se irritou, e o mais novo deu nos ombros e logo subiu para descansar.

Sesshoumaru olhou o pai estranhamente, com uma sobrancelha arqueada, como se tivesse perguntando se aquilo era verdade.

- Ei não me olhe assim, você não vai acreditar no que seu irmão diz? – ele defendeu-se, sem ser acusado.

- Eu não falei nada pai, é o senhor que esta se acusando...

- Eu não estou me acusando, estou me defendendo de acusações sem fundamento...

- Não esquenta para o que o Inu-Yasha diz pai, e depois o senhor é livre para fazer o que quiser, não temos que nos meter em sua vida pessoal...

Inu-Taishou sorriu, mas logo se envolveu na conversa que se seguiu.

Sesshoumaru estava confuso sobre seu cliente e consultou o pai sobre isso, mas as respostas eram sempre as mesmas.

- Pai esse Musou é muito suspeito, eu às vezes duvido da inocência dele. – Sesshoumaru sentou-se, suspirando cansadamente.

- Porque filho? – Inu-Taishou o olhou um tanto desconfiado sobre aquela dúvida.

- Pelo simples fato de que uma mãe, em sua sã consciência, não ia machucar sua própria filha de apenas cinco anos para tentar arrancar alguma coisa daquele homem, ou para vingar-se dele.

- Eu também acredito nisso filho, mas o que as provas dizem?

- Que ele é inocente... não foram encontrados nenhum indício que pudesse o comprometer. Eu mesmo olhei o exame que fizeram na menina, e nenhum material foi encontrado no corpo dela...

- Se ele fez mal a menina filho, isso tem de ser descoberto pelo advogado da família da menina, e não por você, ele é seu cliente não pode o acusar... ele esta confiando em você...

- Como você acha que eu vou me sentir se descobrir depois da causa ganha que ele realmente violentou aquela criança pai...

- Pelo seu temperamento, tenho quase certeza que o mataria...

- Talvez eu faria isso pai, mas fazê-lo ser preso e humilhado perante a sociedade em que vive seria muito mais prazeroso... não posso destruir minha vida pai, tenho um anjo para cuidar...

- Ei- começou o pai sorrindo. – vejo que a menina Rin te colocou nos eixos, esta mesmo apaixonado filho?

- Ela foi a melhor coisa que já me aconteceu na vida... com todas as mulheres que dormi ela foi a única que realmente me deu o verdadeiro prazer...

- Esta sendo grosseiro filho, nunca fale assim de quem você ama...

- Desculpe pai, mas quando temos alguém como a Rin, tudo que fazemos é sempre melhor...

- Sim, mas deixe me explicar uma coisa, as mulheres são uma caixinha de surpresas, hoje elas te dão tudo que tem, amanhã elas te roubam o coração, e por ultimo sua fortuna...

- Escute pai – Sesshoumaru levantou-se muito serio, um tanto irritado com o comentário. – ela já roubou meu coração, mas o interesse dela não é em minha fortuna, ela não é igual à Kagura ou a Sara, por favor, não repita mais isso esta bem, se você teve um passado conturbado com mulheres mercenárias isso não quer dizer que eu também terei... eu conheço tais tipos e tive muitas mulheres e sei que posso fazer uma comparação sobre esse assunto. As mulheres mercenárias são como maçãs, mas essas estão num caixote e uma contamina a outra com seu interesse... eu colhi a Rin da macieira, ela não estava em uma caixa sendo contaminada...

- Como pode ter tanta certeza disso. Pelo que sei ela vem de uma família muito humilde, e pessoas assim costumam ser... ambiciosas...

- Quem tem dinheiro sempre quer mais, como as famílias nobres sempre desejam que suas filhas e filhos se casem com milionários para herdarem a fortuna depois... Analisando as pessoas humildes você pode ver que elas lutam pelos seus desejos, pois nada é fácil, tudo se consegue pelo suor de seu rosto, com muita luta...

- Ai esta... quando encontram um trouxa rico apaixonado...

- Se repetir isso, eu renuncio a seu nome, e toda a sua fortuna, não ofenda ela...

- Você acha que essa mulher é mais importante do que a sua família! – Inu-Taishou irritou-se e aproximou-se de Sesshoumaru, o olhando friamente nos olhos.

- Ela é mais importante do que qualquer fortuna, eu renunciaria a tudo por ela...

- Pense assim... A sua mãe pensou assim sobre a idéia de ter que criar seu irmão, e hoje ela não passa de uma mulher reduzida... se parece mais com ela do que imagina. – Inu-Taishou deu as costas ao filho, lembrando-se de sua ex-esposa.

- Esse foi o verdadeiro motivo dela ter me abandonado... não creio nisso... A Izayoi foi o verdadeiro motivo, ela não se importava com a presença de Inu-Yasha em nossas vidas e sim de Izayoi... e permita-me lembrar-te, ela era como a Rin, uma mulher humilde, e você abriu mão da minha mãe por ela... da sua esposa verdadeira.

- Nossos casos são parecidos eu admito...

- Não pai, o seu caso não tem nada haver com o meu, eu sou solteiro, não tenho um filho, e posso dizer convicto de que nunca cometeria um erro como esse...

- Sim Sesshoumaru – Inu-Taishou virou-se e pousou a mão no ombro do filho amigavelmente. – eu fico muito feliz de que tenha encontrado a plebéia, e não uma princesa antes dela...

Cabisbaixo, Inu-Taishou saiu do recinto, encerrando a conversa. Ele certamente estava um tanto aborrecido consigo mesmo, por tudo o que aconteceu em sua vida, mas pela integridade de seu filho, sabia que ele não cometeria o mesmo erro, e isso o deixava tranqüilo ate mesmo com sua consciência.

- Desculpe pai, eu não queria o ofender... – Sesshoumaru era um homem integro, mas seu coração era como uma rocha, e seus sentimentos frios como gelo, mas Rin conseguiu moldar seu coração, e ainda aquecer seus sentimentos, e em defesa disso, dessa paixão que estava vivendo, revestiu seu corpo e sentimentos com a armadura mais resistente, protegendo assim a maior fortuna que conquistou.

Sem perdoar, o tempo prosseguiu como um vento, e logo o dia da comemoração finalmente chegou, e Rin, no apartamento, preocupava-se com o que vestir... indecisa se ia de preto ou outra cor.

Estendeu seus vestidos sob a cama e olhava-os impaciente... mas algo chamou a atenção dela, e um pensamento estressante lhe veio a mente.

"_Toda a sociedade de grandes posições estarão lá... tenho que estar muito bem vestida... o que farei?"_

Durante alguns minutos pensou e repensou no caso, mas acabou jogando todos os vestidos no chão, e decidida, apanhou seu capacete e seguiu para a porta de saída e ao abri-la, surpreendentemente ele estava ali, com a mão estendida para tocar a campainha.

- Nossa Sesshy você me assustou... – ela realmente assustou-se, pois não o esperava tão cedo.

- Eu estava com saudades... – Ele segurou-a pela cintura e deu um carinhoso beijo, há deixando um pouco tensa, e ele sentiu isso. – O que houve, você esta tensa...

- Eu estou de saída, vou comprar um vestido para essa festa e...

- Eu vou junto... gosto de ver você se arrumar, fica linda a cada peça de roupa que coloca nesse seu lindo corpo...

- Você sempre me deixa sem jeito com esses comentários...

- Vamos...

- Eu vou buscar o outro... – Ela estendeu o capacete a ele, e ele entrou, ficando na sala enquanto ela ia ate o quarto.

Logo estava de volta e os dois saíram, e ele depois de trancar a porta a abraçou, chamando o elevador depois.

No estacionamento, Rin preparava seus cabelos, e ao posicionar-se em cima da moto, sentiu um sedutor abraço, o qual seu corpo reagiu e arrepiou-se. Ele a abraçou pela cintura e apertou suavemente o corpo dela contra o dele...

" – _Se continuar a me abraçar dessa maneira, não vou conseguir pilotar direito..."_

De vagar, Rin saiu e continuou assim ate chegar onde iria comprar seu vestido...

- Você não correu como de costume... – Sesshoumaru estava um pouco confuso, e viu-a corar um pouco.

- Não podia correr, você estava me desconcentrando com seu calor... não que eu estivesse... – Ela parou e envermelheceu, vendo Sesshoumaru arquear as sobrancelhas.

- Você... estava...

- Não! Quero dizer... sim. Ah Não sei, vamos tenho que voltar logo... – Rin começou a andar ainda muito vermelha, envergonhada pelo fato dela ter desejado intimamente que estivessem em casa...

Logo estava experimentando alguns vestidos, mas definitivamente, eram todos muito estranhos...

- Sinceramente, esses modelos ofuscaram sua beleza, são muito do tipo beata... – Sesshoumaru comentou e Rin concordou.

Caminharam pelo lugar ate que ele encontrou um modelo, para ele, perfeito. Era justo longo, com decotes nas pernas, e o colo não muito fechado. Eles entraram na loja, e Rin experimentou o vestido, ela ficou um pouco tímida de mostrar a ele o resultado. Ele estava sentado esperando que ela saísse, e quando ela o fez, os olhos do rapaz adquiriu a mais bela das imagens. Ela ficou realmente linda...

- Eu... achei que ficou bom... – A vendedora elogiou, vendo depois o rapaz se levantar-se e ir ate ela.

- Você parece um anjo... – ele andou ate ela e acariciou o rosto, a beijando suavemente depois. – Vai ser a mulher mais linda da festa...

Rin corou, e o mesmo aconteceu com a vendedora que olhava o casal. Rin tirou o vestido e logo foi o pagar, mas gentilmente o rapaz o fez, e logo seguiram. Ambos passaram em frente a uma loja de jóias, mas Rin nem as olhou, mas o rapaz sim, mas disfarçadamente.

Eles seguiram para o apartamento, e logo chegaram.

Era de tardinha, quando o rapaz foi embora e Rin, estava muito feliz, por saber que em algumas horas estaria novamente em companhia do seu amor.

Depois de passar em certa loja, o rapaz foi para casa sendo abordado por um Inu-Taishou um pouco furioso.

- Onde estava ate agora Sesshoumaru!

- Estudando o caso da menina...

- Pai... Os preparativos estão sendo feitos com adiantamento, não se preocupe, deixe Sesshoumaru curtir a namorada dele... – Inu-Yasha o defendeu. (?)

- Esta doente Inu-Yasha?

Sem graça o rapaz saiu de perto dos dois, e o pai olhou uma pequena caixa nas mãos de Sesshoumaru.

- O que é isso filho? – Sesshoumaru perguntou com sarcasmo.

- Um presente para Rin... eu achei que ficaria lindo nela então o comprei... – o rapaz mostrou ao pai um lindo colar e o pai arregalou os olhos ao ver a peça.

- Isso deve ter custado uma fortuna... – O pai olhou nos olhos do filho, mas as surpresas estavam apenas começando.

- Não há nada mais valioso pai do que a felicidade, e não se preocupe, eu não esqueci do senhor... – o rapaz saiu, indo em direção a casa, pois estavam no jardim da casa, onde tudo estava preparado para que a comemoração fosse realizada.

- Ei! Espere ai, eu quero saber o que é... – Inu-Taishou curioso foi atrás de Sesshoumaru, mas ele acenou negativamente com o dedo indicando que não contaria o que comprara para o pai.

Continua...

Olá minhas queridas (os) leitoras(res)!

Queria pedir desculpas pela demora na atualização

Desculpem!

Bem... o que eu posso dizer sobre o capítulo... hummm não sei acho que vou deixar vo6 fazerem isso

Ah Hinata... o informante da Kagura logo logo irá aparecer.

E sobre quem vai morrer... hummm, isso ainda é segredo, mas como eu havia dito no primeiro capítulo, não tirem conclusões precipitadas, é só ter um pouquinho de paciência...

Gostaria de agradecer a todos que leram e comentaram no capítulo passado, e mandar um mega beijo para todos.


	6. Onde habita o ódio não há amor

_**6 - Onde habita o ódio não há amor**_

A noite chegou glamurosa, e com ela os convidados da tão esperada comemoração, entre eles o velho amigo de Inu-Taishou, Bokusen-ô e os amigos de faculdade de Inu-Yasha e Sesshoumaru. Estavam todos muito bem e o anfitrião divertia-se conversando com eles.

Também foram convidadas Kanna, Kagura seu pai Naraku e Sara.

Uma irritadiça Kagura convenceu Kanna a pedir que Inu-Taishou não fosse indelicado com a família, e Kanna, como estava sendo admirada pelo ex-general, resolveu conversar com ele, e ele educadamente aceitou, apesar de saber que aquilo era uma afronta contra Sesshoumaru.

Logo quase todos os convidados estavam na festa, só faltavam algumas pessoas, mas as que já estavam lá se divertiam e conversavam muito.

- Será que Sesshoumaru não vem? – Sara perguntou curiosa a Inu-Yasha.

- Ele vem, foi buscar a Rin-chan em casa...

- Ela tinha que vir, mas que droga. – Kagura não gostou da idéia e virou o rosto para Inu-Yasha.

- Ela é namorada dele, você acha que ele ficaria sozinho, tendo uma gata como aquela como... – Miroku começou, mas logo se calou ao receber uma discreta cotovelada de Sango, que estava com uma expressão não muito amigável.

- Guarde seus comentários seu idiota... – Kagura esbravejou com um olhar estreito.

Rin estava terminando e por o enfeite nos cabelos suavemente presos num penteado muito elegante quando Sesshoumaru adentrou o quarto. Ele estava a esperando a alguns minutos na sala.

- Você esta linda, mas falta algo... – comentou o rapaz elegantemente vestido.

- Não, eu acho que esta ótimo, o que estaria faltando? – Ela se olhou novamente no espelho vendo o reflexo dele logo atrás dela.

Ele estendeu o colar e o pois no pescoço dela.

- Agora esta perfeita, parece uma princesa...

Rin arregalou os olhos ao ver a beleza da jóia, e virou-se para ele, que tinha um fraco sorriso.

- Não posso aceitar, é muito...

- Shh... você é minha maior fortuna... e esses brilhantes não tem nem a metade o valor que tem pra mim, são o mínimo perante sua beleza...

- Sesshy...

- Eu te amo Rin... – o rapaz a abraçou e a apertou delicadamente, podendo assim sentir o perfume que ela usava, e sentindo seu próprio ser sendo invadido pelo calor do corpo dela... a cada toque se sentia mais completo, pois ela estava com ele.

- Eu permaneceria assim com você por toda a eternidade, mas temos que ir princesa quero ver sua beleza ofuscar aquela festa...

- Pare com isso, assim me deixa sem graça...

- Sem graça, isso nunca acontece, você é uma mulher cheia de gracejo... – ele a tomou pelo braço e seguiram para seu destino.

Na festa, Kagura ainda estava mal humorada, todos dançavam, mas ela recusava todos os convites feitos a ela, ela queria dançar com _ele._

Viu o carro dele estacionar logo a frente dos portões, e alegrou-se um pouco ao ver como estava elegante, mas algo chamou-lhe mais a atenção, e boqueabriu.

Elegantemente ele trazia Rin, como um casal de noivos. Com isso ela enfureceu-se e jogou a taça que segurava longe.

- Olha aquilo Sango! – Miroku parou de dançar com sua namorada e reparou.

- Miroku, eles formam um casal lindo não acha... – Sango comentou vendo o namorado concordar não muito satisfeito.

Os dois passaram na frente de Kagura, ainda de braços dados, ela parecia um pouco nervosa, mas ele não. Fitou por um instante Kagura pelo canto do olho, mas logo desviou o olhar, pois percebeu um ódio único no brilho dos olhos dela.

A noite foi passando, tudo estava tranqüilo, não houve confusões nem escândalos.

O casal estava sentado, conversando com seus amigos, quando Inu-Taishou aproximou-se.

- Filho, você me emprestaria essa belíssima dama que lhe acompanha para uma dança?

Sesshoumaru o olhou censurando, mas Rin foi educada e aceitou a dança. Logo estavam dançando e sorrindo no salão junto com outros casais.

- Você soube escolher Sesshoumaru, ela é muito bonita...

- Esta muito encomiástico Miroku... – começou, mas foi interrompido por Kagura que se aproximou, sentando-se em seguida.

- Oi Sesshy...

- Não me chame assim Kagura, o que quer?

- Posso te convidar para essa dança...

- Convidar você pode Kagura, agora aceitar... eu acho um pouco difícil... – Inu-Yasha riu, mas logo ficou serio pelo olhar assassino que recebeu de Kagura.

- Se prometer que não vai ficar me enchendo a paciência eu aceito...

- Claro que não vou, vamos...

Os dois foram para o salão, e durante a dança, Sesshoumaru não tirava os olhos de Rin, que sempre que o via dava um belo sorriso.

- Porque não para de olhar para ela, ela nem é tão bonita assim...

- Ela é sim...

- Como isso começou? Você esta insuportavelmente apaixonado por aquela plebéia...

- Começou na noite de formatura, a noite a qual ela cuidou de mim...

- Cuidou, o que você quer dizer com cuidou?

- Ela banhou-me, e acariciou-me ate dormir, era isso que queria saber?

- Acho que o efeito da droga ainda deve estar em seu cérebro...

- Droga? – ele parou de dançar e ainda a segurando olhou fixo nos olhos dela, que se apavorou. – Que droga Kagura? – quis saber, com um ameaçador tom.

- Esqueça... – ela tentou sair, mas ele a segurou discretamente.

- Não, eu quero saber do que esta falando, e quero saber agora...

- Me solta ou eu farei um escândalo.

- Ótimo, faça, mas antes você vai me dizer que droga colocou naquela bebida, e para que colocou, ou... para quem. – ele segurou firme nos braços de Kagura estreitando os olhos.

Rin percebeu certo clima, e viu quando os dois se afastaram do salão, e Sesshoumaru a segurava pelo braço, parecia bravo.

- Vamos Kagura comece a falar, ou vai preferir que eu a processe?

- Me processar, isso é idiota...

- Você é uma idiota...

- Deixe de ser grosso, você nunca me tratou assim, começou depois que conheceu aquela insossa...

- Não vamos envolver a Rin em nossos assuntos, agora conte para que pois aquela porcaria na minha bebida, e fale logo, pois estou perdendo a paciência... – ele parecia um tanto bravo com a situação...

- Eu não queria drogar você e sim ela, eu queria dançar com você aquela noite, ficar com você... não percebe que eu ainda o amo?

- Você queria drogar a Rin... você é louca...

- Sesshy, o que esta acontecendo? – Rin chegou preocupada com aquela discussão.

- Você estava certa Rin, eu realmente estava drogado aquele dia... – Sesshoumaru confessou passando a mão em sua franja teimosa.

- O que?

- Ela – ele indicou Kagura irritado. – pois uma droga para você beber, para dançar comigo, mas eu bebi seu drinque aquele dia...

- Kagura porque fez aquilo, era só pedir que ele dançaria com você... isso que fez é muito grave...

- O que você sabe menina, eu não sei como consegue se deitar com ela Sesshoumaru, parece tão... desagradável...

- Pelo contrario Kagura, ela é muito melhor que você, em matéria de dar prazer, você esta reprovada...

- Sesshy, por favor, não vamos baixar o nível...

- Querida, - Kagura começou em tom irônico. - de onde vem não tem nível, aposto que ele comprou seu corpo com esse colar que esta usando... – Kagura mansamente falou, mas sua resposta foi uma bem sucedida bofetada de Rin, que após olhar para Sesshoumaru, muito surpreso, saiu de perto dos dois.

Sesshoumaru olhou Kagura e após dar um vitorioso sorriso completou.

- Você não sabe o que é ter nível, estude mais, ou melhor, tente no mínimo fingir que tem elegância, e não me dirija mais a palavra, nunca mais... – o rapaz saiu de perto de Kagura a deixando com mais ódio que nunca, e, sentindo-se reduzida, seguiu para fora da mansão sendo seguida por Kanna depois.

No jardim, Rin chorava muito triste com o ocorrido.

- Rin... Não fique assim...

- Como não vou ficar Sesshy, ela me chamou de prostituta...

- Mas você não é, nunca foi...

Ela o abraçou ainda chateada com a situação.

- Eu quero ir embora, não quero ficar aqui e depois eu estou cansada...

- Eu vou te levar...

Após Rin ter se despedido de Inu-Taishou e de seus amigos, Sesshoumaru a levou para casa, e por todo o percurso ela permaneceu em silencio.

Ao chegar, Rin muito desanimada adentrou o apartamento, e Sesshoumaru a seguiu.

- Rin, não ligue para o que a Kagura disse, ela estava transtornada...

- Ela parecia convencida de que eu estou com você pelo que tem...

- Pare... Ela não sabe o que sente... – ele olhou-a serio.

- Ela queria você, e não vai me deixar em paz enquanto não nos separar...

- E isso acontecera se você não me amar...

- Eu o amo, mas fui humilhada demais, você sabe o que eu passei para conseguir me formar, para conseguir estudar... meu pai foi assassinado e por isso me tornei solitária, isso foi muito doloroso pra mim...

- Mas eu estou aqui agora, meu anjo, eu nunca a deixarei sozinha novamente...

- Você promete... – ela o olhou com os olhos brilhantes, mareados de lagrimas.

- Você tem duvida, quer uma prova? – ele sorriu insinuando-se.

- Seu pervertido, só pensa nisso... – ela sorriu, e logo estava entre os braços dele sendo beijada.

- Você terá que matar meu corpo para se livrar de mim, e ainda assim eu virei te assombrar toda noite... Nem a morte vai nos separar... – ele sussurrava ao pé do ouvido dela.

- Não faça promessas que não possa cumprir, diga que somente a morte nos separará ninguém mais...

- Nem a morte minha Rin...

- Inu-Yasha! – Inu-Taishou olhou-o bravo, mas contente.

- Pai! – o rapaz arregalou os olhos surpreso.

- Oi senhor Inu-Taishou... – Kagome acenou sem graça.

- Você já olhou as horas... são quase cinco da manha...

- Eu sei, o que tem isso?

- Vai esperar o dia clarear para levar essa bela senhorita em casa?

Inu-Yasha suspirou aliviado e Kagome corou diante do gesto de Inu-Taishou.

A caminho da garagem, Inu-Yasha conversava simpaticamente com a garota, que mostrava-se um pouco tímida.

- Kagome, porque escolheu direito?

- Por gostar de confusões...

- Confusões?

- Não confusões exatamente, eu gosto de estar mais perto de defender pessoas inocentes, isso me deixa excitada...

Ao chegarem perto do veiculo, Kagome ia caminhando para o outro lado, mas Inu-Yasha a segurou pelo braço, e sem que ela esperasse a abraçou...

- O que esta fazendo Inu-Yasha?

- Eu quero que saiba que... gosto muito de você...

- Mas... – ele aproximou o rosto do dela, e um delicado beijo foi dado por ele em Kagome, que sentiu o corpo todo estremecer, talvez ela estivesse apaixonada, mas o sentimento estava adormecido, e com aquele ato acabara de acordar, pois ela o abraçou, e cedeu o beijo. Inu-Yasha estranhou, mas aproveitou cada momento, pois ele realmente gostava dela, mas esperava uma reação mais brusca como um tapa, pois tinha pedido um conselho a Miroku e este disse para ir logo direto ao assunto.

Ao pararem de se beijar se entreolharam, separando-se depois.

- Você... quer namorar comigo? – ele segurou forte as mãos dela que corou nesse instante.

- Eu... aceito...

- Pensei de recusar...

- Porque?

- Por nada...

- Pensou que eu também tinha alguma queda por seu irmão?

- Talvez... qual garota que não tem?

- Eu! – ela convenceu-se. – Particularmente não gosto de homens muito sérios, e ele exagera na seriedade, não o vi sorrindo uma vez, pra falar a verdade eu nunca o vi sorrindo...

- Ele só sorri quando esta aborrecido, enfurecido ou quando esta sozinho com a Rin.

- Você é ao contrario, esta quase sempre sorrindo, e tem um lindo sorriso...

- Inu-Yasha, leve logo a moça e pare de enrolar ela... – Inu-Taishou comentou do outro lado da garagem, segurando Kanna por uma mão.

Inu-Yasha ao vê-lo arqueou uma sobrancelha, e ficou desconfiado do olhar que a moça lançou para ele. Um olhar de traição de interesse...

- Vamos Kagome... – O rapaz abriu a porta do carro para a garota, que depois de um lindo sorriso adentrou.

Logo os dois estavam na estrada, e conversavam animadamente. Inu-Yasha, ao passar por uma rua avistou o carro do irmão, que buzinou para ele.

- Kagome, vamos ao cinema amanha.

- Não posso Inu-Yasha, tenho que estudar, vou ter uma prova importante em três dias. – Kagome comentou tristemente.

- Provas, eu detesto provas... mas podemos um outro dia...

- Você pode ir almoçar comigo amanha, assim você poderá conhecer minha mãe, meu irmão, e meu avô, o que acha? – perguntou sorridente.

- Eu aceito sim, vai ser um prazer...

Todos estavam se dando bem na família Daiyoukai, ate mesmo Inu-Taishou. Mas sua sorte era pouca, pois quando estava no meio de um beijo, Sesshoumaru apareceu, e ao deparar-se com a cena arregalou os olhos.

- Chichiue!

Inu-Taishou afastou-se da moça instantaneamente, e esta logo adentrou se no carro e partiu...

- Sesshoumaru, mas que...

- Pai, ela é uma menina para sua idade...

- Cale essa droga de boca rapaz, você sabe há quanto tempo tem que eu não beijo uma mulher?

- Não quero nem saber... – Sesshoumaru olhou-o risonho, e Inu-Taishou observou o deboche, mas não irritou-se, pois sabia que o filho não o queria irritar.

- Seu pervertido... onde conseguiu essa mente poluída, pelo que saiba não herdou de mim.

- Por ai...- comentou simplesmente e olhando para o rosto do pai continuou. - limpe a boca pai... – Sesshoumaru indicou-o, e Inu-Taishou rapidamente levou a mão nos lábios pensando que estava com marcas de batom ali, mas... – Ainda tem um pouco de teia de aranha ai, limpe direito...

- Ora seu moleque... – Inu-Taishou estreitou os olhos, e Sesshoumaru deu no pé, pois sabia que o pai iria pegá-lo de jeito num cascudo-cafuné.

O julgamento do suposto acusado e cliente de Sesshoumaru, Musou, estava chegando, e o jovem advogado tentava concentrar-se quase que inteiramente ao caso.

Tranqüilamente, Sesshoumaru estudava uma tática convincente de defesa do rapaz, mas nos últimos dias, Musou começou a ligar para o rapaz de duas a três vezes por dia. Estava muito nervoso com o julgamento, e isso ate acusava culpa. Passou o dia enfiado no escritório do apartamento, já que em casa não tinha paz, pois Inu-Yasha estava sempre reunido com seus amigos e sua namorada, fazendo barulho enquanto estudava.

Ao entardecer, finalmente ele resolveu descansar. Após tomar um relaxante banho deitou-se, e ate chegou a cochilar, mas Rin logo o acordou, pois tinha novidades sobre o julgamento, e novas provas. Mas os papeis logo voaram pelo quarto, e os dois logo começaram o ritual do amor.

Estavam curtindo o momento, regojizando-se um no outro, mas um som muito familiar soou, bem quando os dois iam chegar ao ápice. Muito aborrecido, Sesshoumaru fechou os olhos assumindo uma terrível expressão no rosto, mas logo abriu os olhos, pois Rin tocou em seu rosto carinhosamente.

- Só um momento meu anjo, eu vou cuidar disso... – ele deu um suave beijo em Rin e após delicadamente retirou-se, sentando na cama e em seguida pegou o celular e ao olhar o numero, deu um bravo rosnado, fazendo Rin se encolher na cama.

- O que você quer dessa vez! – Perguntou bravo ao atender.

_- Recebeu os documentos que lhe enviei, gostaria de saber se podem ajudar na minha_ _defesa? –_ Uma animada voz masculina perguntou.

Sesshoumaru apertou suavemente a região entre os olhos, tentando inutilmente conter a raiva que sentia, chegou ate contar ate dez, mas a paciência tinha se esgotado naquele momento.

- Eu estava... – ele iria contar o que fazia, mas pensou melhor nas palavras para não perder a compostura. - ... fazendo algo de extrema importância, e você me interrompeu...

_- E por acaso existe algo mais importante neste momento do que a minha liberdade, saiba que ela esta em suas mãos..._

- Existe... – Ele começou entre os dentes, se estivesse na frente dele nessa hora o enforcaria. Os músculos do corpo do rapaz se enrijeceram, e o nervoso tomou conta neste momento.

Rin ao perceber que o rapaz iria fazer uma grande besteira, carinhosamente tocou-o nas costas massageando de leve os nós dos músculos que se formaram, e com isso pode relaxar um pouco, e seu cérebro funcionar de maneira menos selvagem.

- Escute, eu vou avisar uma coisa... – ele suspirou sentindo os músculos se relaxarem um pouco. – ... se me ligar de novo, eu irei pessoalmente entregar seu caso, eu odeio pressões... não me ligue mais ou eu irei quebrar a sua cara em dez pedaços... quando tiver alguma novidade eu ligarei e marcarei um formal encontro, entendeu! – Antes de receber a resposta, ele desligou o aparelho e o jogou em cima da poltrona do quarto, bem longe da cama, mas não deitou-se novamente, ainda estava muito enfurecido com o infortúnio...

- Sesshy, fique calmo...

- Eu estou tentando, mas esse idiota não me deixa em paz, nem quando estou... – sentiu um rosnado se formar na garganta, mas esse logo desapareceu, pois Rin o abraçou por traz, e sussurrou em seu ouvido.

- Deite-se, eu farei uma massagem, seus músculos estão cheios de nós por causa da tensão...

- Rin me desculpe... – o rapaz alisou o braço dela que o envolvia num terno abraço, e logo deitou-se com a ajuda dela que carinhosamente acariciava as costas.

- Eu entendo você querido, agora fique quietinho eu volto logo... – ela beijou o ombro direito dele e após por seu roupão saiu do quarto.

Ao voltar, ela segurava um pequeno frasco com um óleo perfumado para massagens. Rin sentou-se na cama e cuidadosamente arrumou os cabelos dele para que não molhasse no óleo, pondo assim eles para o lado.

Com um delicadíssimo toque, ela espalhou o óleo pelas costas do rapaz, massageando-as. Pode ouvir alguns gemidos de alivio, pois estava relaxando. Não sentia mais tensão nos músculos, mas mesmo assim continuou a massagear.

Logo parou e olhou no rosto dele, estava ressonando, e a expressão era totalmente passiva. Ela arrumou os cabelos dele, e logo o cobriu com um lençol, e por ultimo beijou-o delicadamente no rosto, deitando-se depois ao seu lado. Observou o rosto tranqüilo do rapaz adormecido, ele realmente era muito bonito, digno de elogios infinitos, e quando dormia parecia um anjo.

- Você parece um anjo... tão perfeito, eu te amo... – ela acariciava o rosto do rapaz e um tempo depois acabou adormecendo também...

Logo o dia começou a clarear, numa linda manha de céu sem nuvens, uma brisa passou pelas cortinas do quarto e um filete de raio solar invadiu o quarto pousando no rosto de Sesshoumaru. Ele levantou a mão cobrindo os olhos daquele invasor, e lentamente abriu os olhos. Respirou fundo tomando o ar da manha, mas não imaginava que tinha dormido no apartamento. Virou-se de ventre para cima e ao olhar para o lado, sua visão teve o mais lindo presente, e também uma surpresa.

Rin estava dormindo angelicalmente, estava semi coberta por um fino lençol, o rosto plácido sem vestígios de tensão ou raiva, parecia ate sorrir, mas essa era sempre a expressão séria da moça.

Sentiu-se presenteado aquela manha, jamais esqueceria aquele momento.

Aproximou-se dela e tocou o rosto tirando uma mecha de cabelos, a pondo atrás da orelha da moça, mas só aquele toque não foi suficiente, então ele aproximou-se mais e a abraçou. O corpo estava um pouco frio por causa da fria brisa da manha que a acariciou. Ouviu-a suspirar, parecia de alivio por finalmente ter encontrado uma fonte de calor para aquecê-la.

Os braços fortes a apertaram suavemente, e sentiu um estranho palpitar no coração, seus sentimentos cada vez se intensificavam mais, e o corpo ardia de desejo quando sentia o perfume dela, o cálido beijo, e as caricias.

- Sesshy... tá doendo, tá... doendo...

- Rin... – ele chamou a olhando no rosto, procurou os olhos dela, mas o encontrou fechados, estava tendo um pesadelo, mas... com ele?

- Ele esta me machucando... Sesshy me ajude...

- Rin acorde... ela esta suando frio, esta tremula... – ele preocupou-se vendo depois sair uma lagrima dos olhos fechados.

Vendo que não a acordou, intensificou o abraço, sentindo depois os braços dela o envolver, sentiu um conforto com aquilo, pois finalmente parecer adquirir a paz.

Logo ela acordou, e ele continuava abraçado, não percebeu que tinha acordado. Deu um beijo na testa dela, e começou a acariciar-lhes o cabelo.

- Querido, você dormiu aqui... – Comentou ainda sonolenta, ele a olhou finalmente.

- Eu não pude resistir a sua massagem, você tem mãos que parecem penas... estou me sentindo muito bem graças a você minha princesa. – ele tocou a ponta do nariz dela a fazendo sorrir.

Eram quase nove horas da manha quando eles finalmente se levantaram, e depois de um banho rápido, o rapaz organizou os documentos, começando os estudar depois.

Na casa de Inu-Taishou, tudo estava numa certa tranqüilidade, mas isso se devia ao fato de Inu-Yasha não estar, estava na faculdade.

- Sango, que cara é essa? – Inu-Yasha reparou.

- Estou desanimada, tirei nota baixa em uma matéria, o que não acontecia quando a Rin estava aqui...

- Você quer ir na casa dela estudar?

- E por acaso você sabe onde ela mora? – Miroku chegou de surpresa por trás assustando Inu-Yasha, que olhou-o estreitamente.

- Sei... esqueceu que ela é namorada do meu irmão idiota?

- Ih que humor, acordou com o pé esquerdo é? – Miroku comentou.

- Não, você me assustou...

- Inu-Yasha! – Kagome o chamou de longe, acenando para ele.

- Com licença... – o rapaz se virou ainda serio, mas foi impedido por Sango.

- Ei? Não vai me dizer onde a Rin mora?...

- Depois das aulas eu levo vocês lá, ele olhou-os surpreendentemente sorrindo, e logo seguiu para onde Kagome estava.

- Miroku...

- Eles estão saindo com certeza...

- Como sabe que iria perguntar sobre isso?

- Não sabia, eu só fiz uma observação, mas você também acha, que eles estão saindo?

- O Inu-Yasha é muito tímido para isso, acho que ele não conseguiria... – Sango calou-se ao ver os dois se beijando, e Miroku caiu na risada ao ver a expressão de surpresa dela. – Miroku você sabia...

- Claro que sabia... – continuou rindo, mas pausadamente para que as palavras saíssem. - ...ele veio me pedir um conselho sobre o que fazer...

Sango sorriu e logo um livro voou em direção ao rosto dele, o derrubando no chão, e uma Sango furiosa sair pisando duro em direção à sala. Miroku rapidamente ficou serio, apanhou o livro e foi atrás da namorada.

Durante toda a manha e parte da tarde, Sesshoumaru estudou os documentos, enquanto Rin fazia seus afazeres. Logo inesperadamente, a campainha tocou, e a garota ficou tensa. Mais do que depressa, Sesshoumaru apareceu na sala, olhando fixo para Rin, estendeu a mão, fazendo sinal para que ficasse calma.

- Eu atendo, não se preocupe. – após ele caminhou ate a porta e a abriu, sentindo-se um pouco aliviado ao ver que era Inu-Yasha.

- O que faz aqui Inu-Yasha?

- Nós viemos fazer uma visita para a Rin-chan...

- Nós? – o rapaz estreitou os olhos, vendo depois, Sango, Miroku e Kagome aparecerem com sorrisos estampados no rosto.

Rin por sua vez alegrou-se e logo chegou-se a porta, mas Sesshoumaru não estava com uma expressão muito amigável no rosto.

- Inu-Yasha, podemos conversar em particular... – Sesshoumaru abriu a porta deixando que todos entrassem, e enquanto os outros o faziam, Inu-Yasha continuou parado na porta.

- Onii-san... – Inu-Yasha olhou-o preocupado, por ver a fúria que se instalou no olhar, e um meio sorriso.

- Me acompanhe ate o escritório... – disse já andando.

Kagome olhou-o e viu que estava com um sorriso estranho, e com isso quando Inu-Yasha passou por ela, ela segurou no braço dele.

- Não se preocupe Kagome, eu sei lidar com essas situações...

- Inu-Yasha... – Sesshoumaru chamou-o novamente já adentrando o escritório.

Rin e os outros ficaram em um incomodo silencio, mas logo a garota foi ate a cozinha preparar um chá, de maracujá.

No escritório, um clima de tensão se formou...

- Inu-Yasha, você perdeu o juízo? – Sesshoumaru esbravejou em tom baixo.

- Onii-san, eu não estou entendendo... – Inu-Yasha aproximou-se da mesa onde o irmão estava.

- A Rin esta sendo perseguida esqueceu?

- E o que tem isso Sesshoumaru?

- Eu não acredito que seja tão idiota a ponto de não perceber que você acabou de entregar a Rin para o Kouga seu imbecil.

- Eu não, claro que eu faria isso...

- Como você é inocente otooto-san, ou se faz... – Sesshoumaru ironizou aproximando-se e estalando os dedos.

- Eu não estou entendendo...

- Pois eu te explicarei depois de uma boa surra... – Sesshoumaru o agarrou pelo colarinho, mas Rin entrou na hora, e arregalou os olhos ao ver Sesshoumaru com o punho armado para bater no irmão, mas ficou parado olhando fixo nos olhos do irmão.

- O que esta fazendo Sesshy! – Rin apressou-se em aproximar e segurou a mão do namorado. Ele apenas a fitou pelo canto do olho friamente, soltando Inu-Yasha depois. – Porque estão brigando Inu-Yasha?

- Eu ainda não sei Rin-chan... ele ficou nervoso assim que me viu... – o rapaz explicou um pouco confuso, e Rin olhou para Sesshoumaru.

- Sesshy, não é necessário ter tanto receio, você acha que ele vai se atrever a aparecer por aqui? – Rin continuou-o olhando, vendo ele assumir um brilho intenso de fúria nos olhos.

- Ei! Poderiam me explicar o porquê eu iria apanhar, por favor. - Inu-Yasha estava boiando na conversa

- Seu irmão receia que alguém comente que estou morando aqui, e o Kouga descubra e venha me fazer algum mal...

- E Eu deixo avisado Inu-Yasha, se alguém descobrir, sua cabeça vai ser servida aos abutres como refeição...

- Rin, me desculpe, eu não tive a intenção... A Sango estava precisando de algumas explicações sobre matérias... ora mas porque ele viria aqui, por acaso ele tem amizade com algum de nós?

Sesshoumaru sorriu mais uma vez e antes que Rin o impedisse ele segurou firme o pescoço do irmão o suspendendo...

- Pare vocês dois! Eu já passei por muito sofrimento nessa vida, não quero mais ver brigas nem desavenças entre irmãos... – Rin bramiu alto, e todos na sala puderam ouvir, indo assim para o escritório.

- O que esta acontecendo aqui! – Miroku perguntou ao ver Inu-Yasha se debatendo no ar, suspenso pelo irmão.

- Inu-Yasha! – kagome preocupou-se.

- Solte-o Sesshoumaru, não é assim que se resolve as coisas, podemos conversar ao invés de ser selvagem...

- Cale-se Houshi! – o rapaz olhou-o friamente nos olhos, fazendo o rapaz gelar por dentro.

- Sesshy, por favor... – Rin aproximou-se e tocou o braço do rapaz. – ele é seu irmão, e não fez por mal...

- Rin do que esta falando? – Sango olhou-a seria.

Sesshoumaru soltou Inu-Yasha e friamente deu as costas a todos, saindo do recinto depois. Todos olharam-no sair, e Kagome correu ate Inu-Yasha que alisava o pescoço com marcas vermelhas.

- Eu vou conversar com vocês, venham... – Rin caminhou ate a sala, onde todos sentaram, onde Sesshoumaru estava, na poltrona de olhos fechados e uma expressão furiosa.

- O Kouga, um ex-namorado meu...

- Rin... não precisa dar explicações a eles, esse assunto é constrangedor para você...

- Rin-chan... – começou Sango a olhando e depois a Sesshoumaru. – nos sabemos o que o Kouga fez com você e com seu pai, quase todos na faculdade estão comentando esse assunto...

- Inu-Yasha, você seu moleque... – Sesshoumaru levantou-se, mas Miroku interviu dessa vez e entrou na frente dele. – Saia ou você se arrependerá de um dia ter me conhecido...

- Escute Sesshoumaru, não foi o Inu-Yasha quem contou essas coisas para nós, foi uma colega de classe, o nome dela é Koharu... - Sesshoumaru e Rin o olharam confusamente.

- Eu também não sei como nossa conversa foi parar na faculdade Sesshoumaru, mas temos que descobrir...

- Tem alguém em nossa casa que esta servindo de fonte de informações de nossa vida particular... – Sesshoumaru pensou rápido, olhou nos olhos de Rin, e depois para Inu-Yasha.

- Será algum dos empregados onii-san?

- Sim, e temos que descobrir como essa Koharu descobriu sobre esse assunto...

- Nós podemos conversar com ela amanha e tentar descobrir algo, se quiser... – Miroku ofereceu-se.

- Miroku... – Sesshoumaru pousou pesadamente a mão no ombro do rapaz, o fazendo arrepiar com o peso desta. – faça isso... – ele apertou o local e com um fino sorriso continuou. - ... vai ser uma grande ajuda...

- Sim, mas se não parar vai acabar quebrando os meus ossos... – Miroku comentou entre os dentes.

- Eu acabei de me lembrar, Houshi de como me chamou na faculdade outro dia... – Sesshoumaru olhou-o ironicamente, percebendo o medo do rapaz. – mas como vai ser de grande ajuda eu vou esquecer por hora... – Sesshoumaru soltou o ombro do rapaz, e escutou uma estridente risada de Inu-Yasha, e todos olharam para ele confusos.

- Enlouqueceu idiota? – Sesshoumaru perguntou olhando-o.

- Senhor do lacinho... – Inu-Yasha pronunciou em meio às risadas, e Sesshoumaru estreitou os olhos, e Miroku por sua vez escondeu-se atrás de Rin e Sango.

Mas incrivelmente Sesshoumaru não bateu nele dessa vez e sim foi para o quarto de Rin, onde pegou um enfeite de cabelos feminino, voltando à sala novamente o segurando.

- Sesshy, o que vai fazer com meu enfeite?

Ao ouvir essa pergunta, Inu-Yasha calou-se instantaneamente, e olhou o irmão vendo um malicioso sorriso nos lábios dele.

- Pode parar, eu não vou usar isso...

Depois de alguns cascudos e safanões, todos estavam rindo principalmente Miroku. E Inu-Yasha estava inquieto e Kagome acariciava-o tentando inutilmente fazer com que mudasse de humor.

- Ele só vai tirar esse enfeite do cabelo depois de uma semana, e se tirar antes... – Sesshoumaru estalou os dedos em ameaça.

- Miroku a quanto tempo sabe dessa historia? – Rin perguntou um pouco constrangida.

- Depois que vocês se formaram... – Miroku bebeu um gole de chá.

- Eu tenho uma leve desconfiança sobre quem anda investigando sua vida. – começou Sango. – Eu acho que nenhum empregado de sua casa iria escutar as conversas e ele próprio espalhar na faculdade, porque seria descoberto, por isso, essa pessoa esta informando a alguém, e que pelo jeito esta com ciúmes do namoro de vocês...

- Você tem razão Sango, mas eu quero que me diga quem naquela faculdade não tem ciúmes desse cabeludo com a Rin...

- Mas só há uma pessoa que não tem ciúmes do meu relacionamento... tem ciúme da Rin...

- Quem? – kagome manifestou-se finalmente.

- A mesma pessoa que dissolveu uma droga alucinógena no drinque da Rin no dia da formatura...

- A Kagura Sesshy? – Rin perguntou um tanto preocupada.

- A Kagura drogou você Rin? – Inu-Yasha perguntou a olhando fixamente.

- Não Inu-Yasha, quem bebeu o drinque dela foi eu...

- E que tipo de alucinação teve? –Inu-Yasha perguntou-o.

- Não sei, não me lembro, a Rin ainda não me contou sobre isso...

- No mínimo deve ter sido com o seu maior medo, ou sua maior tristeza, ou também ainda pode ter sido sua maior angustia. Dizem que essas drogas fazem à pessoa enlouquecer e em alguns casos a pessoa fica agressiva... – Explicou Sango.

- Sango, como sabe tanto sobre essas coisas... – Miroku olhou-o surpreso.

- Eu ia fazer outra faculdade antes, mas acabei optando por advocacia, é menos complicada...

- E qual seria essa outra opção? -Sesshoumaru perguntou curioso.

- Medicina, psicologia, química... – ela começou contar nos dedos, e uma gota surgiu no rosto de todos os presentes.

- Eu estou pensando em fazer magistrado judicial... mas depois que encerrar esses dois casos que comecei a defender.

- Ai não, coitadinho dos réus... – Inu-Yasha ironizou.

- Porque esta dizendo isso Inu-Yasha? – Rin olhou-o repreensivamente.

- Você ainda pergunta Rin-chan – Miroku arregalou os olhos, os relaxando depois. - se o Sesshoumaru for juiz, todos os julgamentos serão enlouquecedores...

- Eu também acho, só de olhar para os acusados eles irão confessar sem ao menos os advogados de acusação perguntar...

- E você acha isso ruim? – Sesshoumaru convenceu-se.

- Sim nos achamos, pois assim não teremos casos para nós defendermos, já que a maioria das pessoas que procuram um advogado particular tem culpa no cartório. – Miroku comentou olhando-o.

- Mas ai vocês podem optar pela defensoria pública...

- Rin... – todos olharam censurando-a.

Após terminarem o chá...

- Rin, Sesshoumaru, nos já estamos indo, temos que organizar um grupo de estudo ainda...

- Se quiser eu posso ajudar a vocês estudarem... – Rin ofereceu-se.

- Claro Rin-chan, será como quando ainda estudava, ira nos ensinar ao invés de estudar...

- Sango assim me deixa sem graça... – Rin corou, e Sesshoumaru levantou-se seguindo depois Inu-Yasha que tentava tirar o laço do cabelo junto com kagome.

- Larga isso Inu-Yasha! – bramiu Sesshoumaru surpreendendo-os.

- Inu-Yasha você esta frito, vai ter que andar de lacinho...

- Cala boca Houshi, a sua vez ainda vai chegar... – Sesshoumaru avisou, e Sango deu uma risadinha abafada nas mãos.

Logo todos se despediram, e Sesshoumaru permaneceu no apartamento com Rin, ela esperava dele ir junto, pois apesar de tudo eles eram apenas namorados.

- Eu só ficarei tranqüilo depois que estiver segura...

- Mas eu estou segura querido, não se preocupe, eu trancarei direitinho as portas. – Rin sorriu, vendo Sesshoumaru caminhar decidido para o escritório.

Ela não o seguiu, indo depois preparar o jantar.

Sesshoumaru organizou os documentos, e seu notebook, e foi para a sala, mas não encontrou Rin nela. Pois as coisas em cima da mesa e foi para a cozinha, onde a garota estava amarrando o avental na parte de trás.

Sesshoumaru ao olhar a cena, estreitou os olhos, bem quando Rin virou-se, e percebeu a malicia no olhar dele, fazendo-a com isso, tirar rapidamente o avental.

- Porque tirou, você não vai cozinhar?

- Vou... daqui a pouco... – começou disfarçando...

- Rin, não é o avental que me atrai em você, é você... – Sesshoumaru explicou, virando-se indo em direção à sala depois.

Logo, o rapaz estava concentrado no trabalho, digitando documentos no computador, e ouvindo as novidades, já que a televisão estava ligada.

Rin terminou o jantar, e logo depois deste, o rapaz organizou suas coisas, e muito contragosto, e preocupado foi pra casa.

- Rin, tranque as portas... – ele pediu, indo em direção à saída. – e qualquer coisa me liga, vou deixar o celular ligado, ao lado da cama... não hesite em me ligar.

Rin apenas acentiu com a cabeça, estava um pouco corada. Após isso ele deu um carinhoso beijo nela e a abraçou forte e confortavelmente.

Ao largá-la, ela sorriu, e ele caminhou ate o elevador, o chamando em seguida, e, quando este chegou, ele o adentrou e finalmente foi embora.

Rin fechou a porta e a trancou em seguida, caminhou ate a sala e sentou-se no sofá. O coração ainda estava um pouco descompassado, pois a cada abraço e beijo de Sesshoumaru, seu coração parecia querer sair do peito. Talvez seja porque nunca tenha sentido tanto amor vindo de outra pessoa, e vindo de si mesma.

Longos e cansativos dias foram passando, e Sesshoumaru estava muito ocupado com caso Shiori.

Os estudos do material recebido foi concluída, e finalmente a primeira seção do julgamento estava em andamento. Sesshoumaru foi excelente para o primeiro julgamento, sendo muito cauteloso com as palavras, no fim, ele conseguiu convencer a alguns jurados de que o rapaz era inocente.

A mãe da menina Shiori, não compareceu, enfraquecendo assim as bases de quem acusava Musou, facilitando o desempenho de Sesshoumaru em defendê-lo.

No fim deste, Inu-Taishou estava orgulhoso do filho.

- Foi muito bem meu filho...

- Tenho quase certeza de que essa causa esta ganha, as testemunhas são fracas, e a principal delas esta com medo de aparecer...

Sesshoumaru estava contente com os resultados, mas feliz ele só ficou quando viu Rin. Ficara os últimos quatro dias sem vê-la por estar concentrado, logo que chegou na porta do apartamento, os olhos brilharam ao ver a imagem de Rin aparecer a sua frente.

- Demorou para atender... – Sesshoumaru adentrou já a abraçando sedutoramente.

- Eu... estava preparando... meu banho... desculpe Sesshy... – ela explicou entre os beijos que ele estava dando.

- Estava com muitas saudades de você... – ele sussurrou ao pé do ouvido, fechando à porta depois com o pé, e ainda abraçado com ela a beijava pela região do pescoço.

- Estou sentindo... você sempre me surpreende a cada dia... – Rin não tentou resistir, já que sabia que seria inútil tentar.

Logo os dois estavam debaixo da ducha, matando a saudade que sentiam um pelo outro, satisfazendo seus mais íntimos desejos.

- E então, como foi lá no tribunal? – Rin acariciava de leve os cabelos do rapaz deitado em seu peito. Ambos estavam na cama, e ele de olhos fechados.

- A causa esta ganha, na próxima seção eu consigo provar que o Musou é inocente... – Ele olhou para ela, que continuou a acariciar a cabeça dele delicadamente.

- Estou orgulhosa de você...

Os dias seguiram tranquilamente ate a data marcada para a segunda audiência, que determinaria se o cliente de Sesshoumaru era inocente ou culpado.

Logo todos estavam a postos, juiz, jurados e advogados.

A seção começou tensa e Musou estava totalmente nervoso.

- Sesshoumaru, você tem certeza que conseguirá! – perguntou ao rapaz um tanto apavorado.

Por sua vez Sesshoumaru o olhou friamente, sem emoção aparente e em silencio prosseguiu para seu lugar.

- Ei! – Musou o olhou indo embora sem dizer nada, o deixando frustrado e ainda mais preocupado.

Sesshoumaru parecia seguro de si, e de tudo que iria acontecer. Sentou-se logo e Rin o observava atentamente junto com Inu-Yasha e Inu-Taishou.

- Inu-Taishou-sama, ele aparenta estar muito calmo...

- Repare, menina Rin, se ele der algum sorriso ele esta nervoso, se não esta calmo... – Inu-Taishou sorriu convencido de que conhecia o filho muito bem.

- Eu sei disso Inu-Taishou-sama, mas tem uma semana que ele não dá um único sorriso, só fica enfiado no escritório o tempo todo... – Rin comentou com um sorriso sarcástico nos lábios.

- Isso é porque é o primeiro caso dele, isso vai se tornar rotina depois, e ele vai se acostumar a tal ponto, que só de olhar para o cliente vai saber se é ou não culpado pelo que esta sendo acusado. – Inu-Taishou comentou sem a olhar, prestando a atenção em quem entrava na sala aquela hora.

Logo tudo começou, e imponente, Sesshoumaru realizou seu trabalho, apresentou provas, e testemunhas.

Novamente apenas a tia da menina Shiori compareceu, sendo assim a ultima a ser interrogada por Sesshoumaru, que friamente fazia perguntas contraditórias, e como estava despreparada acabou inocentando Musou.

Depois disso, um intervalo foi concedido, o qual os jurados decidiriam o que fazer.

Meia hora depois, o juiz estava com a sentença, e ao revelar a inocência de Musou, Sesshoumaru sentiu como se um peso tivesse saído de suas costas.

- Sesshoumaru, você conseguiu, eu estou livre dessa acusação... – Musou comemorou, apertando a mão do advogado sem emoção aparente na expressão. - ... vamos temos que acertar as formalidades...

Musou deu dois tapinhas nas costas de Sesshoumaru, e ambos caminharam em direção a saída do tribunal, indo assim para um restaurante.

Continua...

* * *

Primeiramente quero agradecer a todos por terem lido o capítulo anterior... muuuuuuuito obrigada! (fazendo reverencias)

Agora! Eu vou responder, ou pelo menos tentar responder algumas perguntas que fizram, e alguns comentários que vou fazer...

Bem... minha queridíssima amiga **_Hinata-chan_** **_Kawaii _**agradeço por ter me feito tal elogio, eu disse a você uma vez que tinha vergonha de escrever vulgaridades, e acho que pelo menos consegui não vulgarizar um momento tão lindo do nosso casal favorito.

Ahn... sobre a Izayoi, ela foi muito amada por Inu-Taishou sim... e ao desenvolver da história, você vai entender o porque eles não ficaram juntos. O Inu-Taishou não é descrente quanto ao referir-se a mulheres... ele tem receio de se machucar novamente pois, tanto com a mãe do Sesshoumaru, como a Izayoi, ele sofreu muito. Para adiantar um pouquinho, e não deixá-la confusa: A mãe do Sesshoumaru, casou-se por interesse... e teve o menino para prender o general, mas... (fazendo expressão de malvada) Se eu contar mais não vai ter graça!

Sobre o presente da Rin... bem... a Rin ganhará "o" anel... mas não agora... ainda tem muuuuitas águas a rolarem e muitos capítulos a serem lidos... e muitas fãs tentando matar a escritora (expressão amedrontada)

**_Vanessa-chan_**, não se preocupe, o Sesshy esta bem protegido por mim... eles (a Rin e o Sesshy) sempre terão um bom lugar em meu coração...

**_RafaCarol-chan_**... arigatou por me privilegiar com seus elogios, fico muito feliz por ter gostado da minha fic!

Um grande abraço para todos... e... por favor... não tirem conclusões precipitadas... o pescoço de Nanda Higurashi agradece

Beijo no coração e ate o próximo o/


	7. O Peso na conciência

* * *

_**7 - O peso da consciência**_

Rin e os outros foram para suas casas, e Rin principalmente, estava muito ansiosa para conversar com ele e saber como estava se sentindo pela sua primeira vitória como advogado.

Ao chegar em casa, foi logo para o banho, mas não demorou muito. Vestiu uma fina camisolinha rosa, indo depois para a sala, onde logo concentrou-se em um livro.

Ela estava tão concentrada que levou o maior susto quando de repente a campainha tocou. A garota levou as mãos no peito tentando acalmar as batidas, levantou-se de vagar e após vestir seu roupão rosa de seda, foi atender. Ao abrir a porta, viu Sesshoumaru encostado na batente, estava serio, mas abraçou-a e depois de dar um carinhoso beijo nela, entrou. Estava muito mais sério do que de costume.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa Sesshy? – Rin fechou a porta, vendo ele estranhamente parado perto do sofá. – Sesshy, o que houve?...

- ...Musou... ele era culpado desde o início...

- O que? Você quer dizer que ele... estuprou aquela criança... – Rin levou as mãos a boca, vendo ele mover a cabeça num sim, e passando a mão nos cabelos depois. - ... como descobriu? – Rin aproximou-se, mas parou ao ouvir um pequeno rosnado que o rapaz proferiu, pela angústia que sentia.

- Eu cometi um erro em aceitar o defender Rin, eu não deveria tê-lo defendido.

- Sesshy... – Rin viu-o se ajeitar no sofá, e uniu as mãos, cruzando os dedos entre as pernas abertas, apoiando os cotovelos sob os joelhos, e algumas mechas de cabelos escorregarem por cima dos ombros ficando pendurados.

Logo, Rin aproximou-se e após afastar um pequeno enfeite em cima da mesa de centro, sentou-se na beira desta, e ajeitando as mechas de cabelos dele aconchegou o rosto entre suas mãos e, delicadamente levantou o rosto dele, fitando assim os olhos dourados, os quais tinham tristeza perceptível no brilho.

Sesshoumaru sentiu-se um tanto frustrado com o acontecido, mas o olhar cálido da garota o confortava àquela hora.

- Ele estuprou aquela menina, o maldito estuprou aquela criança de cinco anos, além de ter quebrado as duas pernas da menina... - Tocou uma das mãos dela, e fechou os olhos.

- Mas e as provas, as testemunhas, eu mesma examinei tudo e não havia nenhum indício que o incriminava... tudo indicava que ele era inocente... – Rin viu-o abrir os olhos e dar um meio sorriso, talvez de desdém, ou de tristeza, ainda podia ser de sarcasmo por ter sido enganado.

- Era tudo mentira, tudo falso, ate as testemunhas eram compradas...

- Como descobriu? – Rin perguntou, vendo Sesshoumaru segurar firme a mão dela entre as suas.

- Depois que saímos do fórum, fomos jantar para acertar as... formalidades, então ele... tocou meu ombro e disse: " Se não fosse por você meu caro rapaz... – Sesshoumaru levantou-se e depois de ajeitar a franja teimosa continuou. - ...eu não teria me salvado daquelas acusações..."

- Mas isso não prova que ele machucou aquela menina... – Rin olhou-o e ele fez o mesmo, mas com uma expressão fria e plácida.

- " Mas foi muito divertido _brincar_ com aquela menina..." – Ele olhou-a nos olhos, e viu-a arregalá-los.

Um momento de silencio, com uma Rin de olhos arregalados. Levantou-se lentamente e andou ate ele e o abraçou forte, sentiu os braços dele a envolver, ouviu o coração dele um pouco acelerado, e ao soltar-se um pouco olhou o rosto de Sesshoumaru, e uma ruga formou-se entre as sobrancelhas do rapaz, estava com os olhos fechados, e parecia muito aborrecido com aquela situação.

- O que vai fazer Sesshy? – Rin estava com os olhos marejados de lágrimas.

- Eu não posso fazer nada, as provas que tenho são todas a favor dele, tudo indica que ele é completamente inocente...

- E se examinarmos novamente os documentos, talvez possamos encontrar algum indício, alguma pista... – Sesshoumaru afastou-se dela e andou ate perto da varanda, mas parou antes de sair e virou-se, pondo as mãos no bolso.

- Eu já examinei tudo umas cinco vezes, e não encontrei nada. – informou olhando-a sério, com um pouco de tensão na voz.

- Sesshy, você só investigou a inocência dele? Você procurou saber se aquela criança foi mesmo violentada por ele? – Rin pressionou-o, vendo o ficar ainda mais perturbado com aquelas perguntas.

- Eu não consegui chegar perto da criança nem uma vez se quer, a mãe e a tia me acusavam de ser igual ao Musou... – Revelou ele um tanto frustrado. – Ela estava sempre apavorada, tinha medo de nos olhar...

- Sesshy, ela estava sendo ameaçada, só... – Rin viu-o admitir certa surpresa no olhar, como não tinha pensado nessa possibilidade? Ele podia sim estar ameaçando aquela mulher, por isso que não quisera dar o seu depoimento.

- Rin, temos uma chance! – O rapaz alegrou-se, e antes que Rin perguntasse ele apressou-se em pegar sua pasta, e rapidamente caminhou para a porta de saída.

- Onde vai?

- Vou à casa da mãe da menina... – disse, tocando a maçaneta.

- Mas são quase onze da noite... – Rin aproximou-se, e logo depois dele dar um beijo nela saiu.

Eram onze e trinta e cinco da noite quando o carro do advogado parou em frente à casa da mãe da menina. De dentro da casa uma mulher, jovem, afastou a cortina, e quando viu quem era, arregalou os olhos.

Apressadamente, ela andou ate a porta e a trancou com as outras duas trancas, encostando-se nela depois. Minutos depois a campainha tocou.

- Vai embora! – quase gritou a mulher exasperada, já com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Eu preciso conversar com a senhora... – Sesshoumaru tinha que ser paciente, pois a mulher estava contra ele, mesmo ele não tendo feito nada a elas.

- Você é igual a aquele maldito...

- Não, eu não sou, e a senhora sabe muito bem disso. Eu vim conversar com a senhora sobre o que ele fez com sua filha...

- Esqueça, não temos nada para conversar. Você inocentou aquele tarado, aquele maldito...

-Eu acredito que deva me contar o que houve, pois ele me confessou o que fez, e eu não sou homem de defender criminosos...

- Então porque o defendeu se sabia, vai embora seu idiota, e esqueça o caminho da minha casa... – a mulher se alterou, e Sesshoumaru pode ouvir o desespero das lágrimas dela enquanto soluçava.

- ...Ele mentiu pra mim o tempo todo, mas que droga, a senhora acha que eu estaria aqui se ele não estivesse mentindo! – irritou-se – se eu soubesse que tudo era verdade, ele estaria preso agora.

Sesshoumaru deu as costas a casa e irritadiço, começou a andar de volta para seu carro, mas ela abriu a porta de vagar, e Sesshoumaru virou-se de volta, mas não andou ate ela.

- O que você quer? – perguntou a ele olhando-o, séria, e tinha lágrimas banhando seu rosto.

- Não seria muito apropriado conversar sobre essas coisas na rua, não acha? – disse o rapaz ainda parado.

-Entre. – a mulher virou-se e entrou deixando a porta aberta. Via se desprezo nos olhos da mulher. Mas Sesshoumaru não se intimidou. Sabia que, aquilo era mais que natural, pois sentia o mesmo por Kouga, por ele ter feito mal a Rin.

Após entrar, ele fechou a porta suavemente, e após a mulher indicar o sofá, ele sentou-se, pondo a pasta com documentos no chão. Viu-a sentar-se quase de frente para ele, mas não o olhava, fitava as mãos que seguravam um lenço em cima das pernas.

- Após o julgamento ter acabado – começou – eu e o...

- Por favor – ela olhou-o com uma voz de suplica e pediu-o. – não torne tudo mais doloroso para mim e minha filha... – ela estava chorando uma tempestade de lágrimas, e falava com uma voz embargada. – ele desgraçou minha menina...

- Senhora, ele só me falou que tinha feito isso depois de ser absolvido, nunca iria defender ele se soubesse... ele estaria na prisão agora... – ele estava muito seguro, mas os pensamentos se aguçaram, e a imagem de seu pesadelo veio à tona, o enfurecendo de repente.

- O que vai fazer agora? – ela perguntou o olhando, vendo a irritação dele transparecer no olhar. – o que esta pensando em fazer para colocar ele atrás das grades?

- Eu... – ele fechou os olhos um tanto frustrado. – não tenho provas consistentes, e nenhuma testemunha...

- Não tem? Então o que veio fazer aqui? Me lembrar o que aquele maldito fez com a minha Shiori? – interrogou-o, fazendo se sentir pressionado.

- Porque você não testemunhou a favor de sua filha? – perguntou de repente a fazendo gelar.

Ela olhou para as mãos, e depois para os olhos dele de novo.

- Ele... me ameaçou de morte, disse que se eu abrisse a boca mataria a Shiori e eu...

- Eu imaginava. – ele fechou os olhos levantando-se depois. – Nos vamos colocar aquele animal na cadeia...

- Nós? Mas... – ela levantou-se também, o olhando preocupada.

- Sim, a senhora e Shiori também. Não se preocupe, meu pai e eu temos grande influência... e esse caso pra mim agora é uma questão de honra.

Ela olhou a determinação do rapaz, e deu um triste sorriso. Mas logo esse se desfez, pois ele estendeu a ela seu cartão.

- Fique com isto, se precisar de alguma coisa me ligue... – ele, após entregar o cartão, começou a andar ate a porta de saída. - ...reúna os exames que a menina fez, e prepare-se, você vai me ajudar a por aquele infeliz na cadeia.

Ela o acompanhou ate a porta e a abriu para ele.

- Escute... – começou ela num tom preocupado. – Tenha cuidado com aquele homem, ele é muito perigoso.

- Não mais do que eu... – Sesshoumaru virou-se, com um fino sorriso nos lábios. – Ele me fez sentir como um covarde, e vai pagar por isso...

A jovem senhora percebeu a frieza com que ele falava, vendo assim que não brincava com as palavras.

Sesshoumaru afastou-se, indo em direção ao carro, e ela fechou a porta, olhando depois o nome e o numero do rapaz. Ela alegrou-se, pois percebeu que finalmente teria ajuda para fazer justiça.

Ao chegar em casa, foi direto para seu quarto onde, começou a estudar novamente o caso, mas agora a favor da criança, sendo assim um advogado de acusação para seu primeiro cliente.

Pensou num jeito de como começar o processo sem levantar as suspeitas de Musou, e o primeiro passo era fixar a amizade com aquele homem, mesmo que casasse repulsa fazer tal coisa.

O maior desejo de Sesshoumaru aquela altura, era de quando o visse, apertar o pescoço dele ate o ar não circular mais nos pulmões, e para que isso não acontecesse, ele teria que apenas ser ele mesmo, mas mais frio que nunca.

O plano era o pegar de surpresa, de tal forma que não teria escusa, apresentando provas o suficiente para que ele não tivesse como fugir das garras do veredicto.

Eram três da manha quando o rapaz levantou-se, fechando após seu notebook; bocejou cansadamente, mas mesmo assim, não se recusou a um banho.

Após tê-lo tomado, ainda nu, fechou a porta de seu quarto e deitou-se, cobrindo o corpo úmido apenas com um fino lençol. Cansado, em poucos minutos o rapaz adormeceu.

Mas não dormiu tranquilamente; estava com a consciência pesada por ter inocentado um criminoso. O sono foi perturbado por gritos e gemidos de dor e sofrimento da menina; sua mente produziu um pesadelo, o qual mostrou a imagem de Musou violentando Shiori.

"- É divertido brincar com você menina..."

"- Senhor Musou, esta doendo, não me machuque mais..."

- Maldito... – Sesshoumaru rosnava enquanto dormia. – tire as mãos dela!

- Sesshoumaru... acorde. – Inu-Taishou chamou pela quinta vez, já era de manha, e o rapaz rezingava, inquieto, suava muito, a franja estava colada na testa dele, assim como algumas mechas de cabelos no rosto.

-Pai o que esta acontecendo? – Inu-Yasha que passava pela porta do quarto do irmão estranhou que o pai o chamava, coisa que há muito tempo não acontecia. Ao parar adentrou o quarto, olhando o rosto perturbado do irmão, e depois a seriedade do olhar do pai.

- Inu-Yasha, pegue um pouco de água lá no banheiro... – Inu-Taishou pediu como numa ordem, e Inu-Yasha por sua vez não hesitou em acatá-la, e sentiu um pouco de receio pelo irmão.

O pai era um general aposentado do exercito, e sempre estava serio, mas era um pai carinhoso com os filhos, mas não gostava de se repetir, ou dar uma ordem mais de uma vez, se caso isso acontecesse, as conseqüências eram muito enérgicas.

- Sesshoumaru! - O pai bramiu, jogando a água que Inu-Yasha tinha trago num recipiente, no rosto do rapaz, que acordou extremamente assustado, com o coração descompassado e a respiração alterada. Olhou o pai e o irmão sem entender o motivo. – Acorde rapaz! – Inu-Taishou terminou, recebendo assim um gélido olhar do filho. – Devia me agradecer e não me olhar dessa maneira... estava quase enfartando com o pesadelo que estava tendo...

Em silencio e muito furioso, Sesshoumaru levantou-se vendo o pai e o irmão assumir um olhar arregalado ao vê-lo nu.

- Sai, os dois... – pediu num ameaçador sussurro e olhar estreito.

Inu-Yasha, sabendo como o irmão reagiria se não saísse, logo se foi, mas Inu-Taishou, olhou para Sesshoumaru, começando pelo rosto ate os pés, e após dar um sorriso debochado caminhou ate a porta, parando antes de sair.

- Agora eu entendo o porquê das garotas serem loucas por você, o porquê é tão cobiçado entre elas – disse – você não herdou isso de mim...

Ouviu um furioso rosnado, e com isso o pai saiu, mas não por medo e sim por respeito. A última vez que viu Sesshoumaru nu, ele estava na quarta serie, e após isso, jamais o viu neste estado. Já Inu-Yasha era menos tímido quanto a isso.

Um pequeno rubor enfeitou o belo rosto de Sesshoumaru, pelo sentido do que o pai falou sobre ele.

- Idiota... – resmungou envergonhado. - ...os dois são idiotas, intrometidos... – parou de repente sua sessão rosnado-resmungante, ao ouvir o celular tocar. Pegou o aparelho perto do abajur, e ao olhar o número, uma fúria mais intensa tomou-o, a vontade que teve foi de zunir o aparelho longe, mas tinha que manter-se calmo, para poder fisgar sua presa. Assim que conseguiu aplacar metade de sua fúria, atendeu, mas os músculos se enrijeceram ao ouvir a cínica voz do outro lado.

_- Sesshoumaru meu amigo, o que você acha de almoçarmos hoje?_

Silêncio... Sesshoumaru estava com um rosnado furioso preso na garganta, o impedindo de falar.

_- Você esta bem rapaz?_– Musou perguntou de repente.

- O que você quer comigo ainda? Seu caso já foi resolvido, eu não tenho nada pra conversar com você.

_- Calma amigo, eu só quero pedir-lhe mais um favor, mas esse assunto não se pode tratar por telefone..._

Sesshoumaru respirou fundo, contendo mais fúria, e tentando manter-se calmo, pelo menos o suficiente para encerrar aquela conversa.

- Esta bem, nos vemos na hora do almoço, vou estar te esperando naquele mesmo restaurante, não se atrase... – Sesshoumaru terminou a ligação, sentindo um ódio incontrolável, e, com isso arremessou o aparelho contra a porta, mas por um triz ele não se espatifou, pois Inu-Taishou o agarrou antes, tinha acabado de chegar na porta do quarto, vendo que o filho estava em um estado de fúria intensa.

- Sesshoumaru, controle-se! – ele entrou, fechando a porta e aproximou-se e depois de olhar os olhos do filho continuou. – Vista-se a menina Rin esta lá em baixo te esperando...

Viu o filho respirando intensamente com alguns rosnados proferindo-se. Estava de olhos fechados e punhos serrados. Inu-Taishou segurou nos ombros e suavemente o sacudiu.

- Pare com isso filho, esta fora de controle... o que aconteceu para estar dessa forma, não foi isso que te ensinei, tenha controle de seus nervos, agora vá tomar um banho frio, e dessa logo, a menina Rin esta te esperando com um lindo sorriso... – Inu-Taishou afastou-se e saiu do quarto, fechando a porta depois.

Sesshoumaru passou a mão na franja a pondo para traz, e como ainda estava molhada não retornou completamente como de costume. Após dar um pesado suspiro, encaminhou-se para o banho, seguindo assim o conselho do pai.

- Menina Rin ele já esta descendo, foi tomar um banho antes... – Inu-Taishou informou à garota, que acentiu com a cabeça sem parar de sorrir um instante.

- Obrigada Inu-Taishou-sama... – Rin agradeceu, vendo o homem sentar-se em seguida e pegar o jornal e começar a folheá-lo.

- Tome cuidado com ele hoje, acordou com um pécimo humor... – informou Inu-Yasha, não muito sério, que passou atrás do sofá onde Rin estava indo em seguida para a porta de saída. - ...Ate mais chichiue, ate mais Rin-chan...

- Ate filho... juízo. – recomendou o pai dando uma discreta olhada para Inu-Yasha por cima do jornal que lia.

- Ja ne Inu-Yasha, tenha um bom dia! – Rin respondeu ao cumprimento, que após pegar as chaves do carro perto da porta, no chaveiro, saiu.

Após Inu-Yasha ter saído, Rin curiosa olhou para Inu-Taishou, esperando que ele contasse para ela sobre o mau humor de Sesshoumaru, mas ele continuou lendo o jornal. Rin mexeu-se no sofá incomoda com aquela curiosidade, ate que resolveu perguntar.

- O que aconteceu com o Sesshy?

- Eu o acordei jogando água no rosto dele... – disse simplesmente, sem parar de ler o jornal.

- E... porque o senhor fez isso, ele sempre acorda cedo e...

- Ele gemeu a noite toda, parecia estar com alguma dor, e pela manhã parece que os pesadelos que o atormentavam se intensificaram, quando cheguei ao quarto parecia que o coração dele ia explodir, e sem contar a quantidade de suor que expelia. Ele anda muito preocupado; ontem quando chegou eu já estava dormindo, mas eu acordei de madrugada e ele parecia estar estudando ainda...

- Ele deveria estar estudando o caso da Shiori...

- Mas isso foi encerrado ontem, ele venceu, conseguiu inocentar aquele homem...

- Pai... – Sesshoumaru apareceu, estava muito elegante vestido com uma calça social preta e camisa branca de mangas compridas, mas com as mangas dobradas ate a metade, estava com uma gravata na mão, e sem contar que estava muito perfumado. - ...temos que ir, se não vamos nos atrasar...

- Atrasar? – Rin ficou confusa, pois não tinha marcado nenhum compromisso com ele.

- Depois conversamos sobre o Musou pai, me encontre às quatro horas no escritório de Bokusen-ô. - Pediu já andando para a saída, e Rin ao vê-lo ir, levantou-se e, após reverenciar para Inu-Taishou, logo acompanhou o namorado.

Os dois saíram e Inu-Taishou ficou um tanto aborrecido com aquela reação do filho.

"_- Ele deve estar muito perturbado com alguma coisa, e deve ser muito grave para ele ter pesadelos... isso só aconteceu uma vez... quando a mãe dele nos abandonou... o que_ _será que esta o perturbando?"_ – pensou Inu-Taishou intrigado, e um tanto preocupado. Sesshoumaru não era dado a expressar sentimentos, mas dava para ver dentro dos olhos dele certa ansiedade e muita raiva, os mesmos sentimentos que o levaram a uma crise de abstinência, uma ira avançada que quase levou o pai a loucura na adolescência do rapaz.

Brigava com o irmão todos os dias, e com essas brigas Inu-Yasha quase amputou o braço esquerdo dele com uma das três katanás do pai, as quais decoram a sala de estar da mansão.

- Estamos atrasados para ir onde Sesshy? – Rin perguntou, acompanhando-o ate a garagem.

- Eu não quero discutir assuntos particulares aqui em casa, isso é ate irônico de se dizer... eu não quero arriscar em perder o Musou para o mundo. Se ele simplesmente desconfiar que eu irei o por atrás dar grades, ele vai desaparecer. – afirmou com certeza e curiosamente olhando para Rin continuou. - ... E você, o que veio fazer aqui?

- Temos que conversar justamente sobre esse assunto de você não poder conversar em particular em sua própria casa, mas com o Miroku, que ficou de conversar com a Koharu... – Ela disse, vendo-o aproximar-se de seu carro.

Sesshoumaru concordou assentindo com a cabeça, e logo entrando em seu carro para tirá-lo finalmente da garagem. Após ter o tirado, abriu a porta pelo lado de dentro para que Rin o adentrasse, e ele não deixou de perceber que ela estava um tanto séria desde que a viu.

No caminho, Rin permaneceu a maior parte em silêncio, e fitando as próprias mãos sob as pernas, mas apesar de querer silêncio aquele dia pelo nervosismo em que residia a sua mente, Sesshoumaru não queria deixar de ouvir a confortante e carismática voz da namorada, e preocupado olhou-a e iniciou uma conversa.

- Rin... meu anjo o que aconteceu? Você esta muito quieta e séria, você não é assim...

- Estou preocupada...

- E o que preocupa esse anjo? - Ele deu um breve sorriso, mas ela permaneceu séria.

- A Kagura, ele podia tê-lo matado com aquela droga...

- Você ainda esta preocupada com aquele incidente? – ele olhou-a um pouco surpreso.

- Não Sesshy, estou preocupada com o que há de vir, ela pode e vai tentar de todo jeito nos...

- Shh! – ele tocou o rosto dela carinhosamente ao parar num sinal vermelho. – Isso não vai acontecer, eu não deixarei... – ele olhou-a sério, mas dava para ver dentro dos olhos dele um brilho muito feliz e sorridente. - ... não se preocupe, eu sempre estarei com você, e nós superaremos tudo o que pudermos juntos. – Ele viu-a sorrir largamente e podia ver os olhos dela lacrimejarem de felicidade. – Isso, é esse sorriso que eu quero ver em seu rosto sempre, mesmo em minha ausência... eu quero sempre que sorria, pois cada sorriso seu eu vou sentir, onde quer que esteja... ele será como uma corda que faz meu coração bater, e continuar te amando...

Lentamente ele aproximou seu rosto do dela, e quando os lábios famintos por beijos iam finalmente se tocar, aquela reação de transe foi desperta por uma buzina de um apressado que estava atrás do carro de Sesshoumaru, proferindo alguns xingamentos contra ele. Frustrado, Sesshoumaru endireitou-se e após passar a marcha do carro partiu, mas a vontade que teve foi de saltar do carro e esmurrar a cara do motorista, pois com certeza ele havia perdido um beijo muito cálido e apaixonado, que só são dados quando os corações estão batendo com sincronia.

Eram quase dez horas da manhã, quando chegaram à faculdade, e a impressão que o carro preto de vidros escuros causou nos alunos da faculdade, principalmente nas alunas, foi de grande surpresa e alegria por parte das garotas.

- Kanna olha, - Abi indicou discretamente à colega, que olhou. – não é o carro do Sesshoumaru?

Kanna continuou olhando ate o carro parar não muito distante de onde estavam. Segundos depois a porta do automóvel se abriu, e algumas garotas cochichavam um "ele é lindo!"

- A Kagura vai gostar de saber que ele esta aqui... – Kanna afirmou, voltando a olhar para seu caderno, onde anotava algumas coisas.

- Kanna, eu acho que ela não vai gostar não... – Abi comentou, e Kanna a olhou confusa, vendo ela indicar com o olhar.

Ao seguir a indicação dos olhos da colega, Kanna também não gostou; Rin tinha acabado de sair do carro, e ajudava ao rapaz concertar o nó da gravata, que enquanto ela o fazia, desdobrava as mangas da camisa. Logo ele passou o braço pelas costas dela, deixando-o suavemente escorregar para a cintura, e assim andaram em direção a entrada da faculdade, onde pelo caminho muitas pessoas mesmo que discretamente os olhavam.

Ao entrarem, Rin sentiu certa saudade das aulas, dos professores e também dos colegas.

Os dois caminharam abraçados ao longo dos corredores da faculdade, onde ouviam murmúrios e comentários, e ele particularmente, sabia que tudo era a seu respeito e a respeito de seu relacionamento atual.

Após irem à extensa sala de professores, para Rin cumprimentá-los, eles seguiram para a sala onde Miroku, Sango e Inu-Yasha assistiam as aulas. Mas um acontecimento inesperado pegou Sesshoumaru de surpresa: Sara após saber da presença do rapaz ali, apressou-se a achá-lo. Ela caminhou rápido pelos corredores quando finalmente o encontrou, estava esperando por Rin, pois ela tinha ido ao banheiro.

- Sesshoumaru... – começou aproximando-se e audaciosamente, mas sempre delicada, fingiu ajeitar a gravata do rapaz, que com um gesto frio, mas gentil, afastou as mãos dela, tirando-as do corpo dele. - ...você esta muito elegante, o que fez se perder por aqui?

- Nada com o que deva se preocupar Sara... – respondeu com a habitual frieza.

Rin neste momento apareceu, e Sesshoumaru a abraçou, e quando virou-se para seguir seu caminho, Sara chamou-lhe novamente a atenção.

- Eu ouvi dizer que ganhou seu primeiro caso, parabéns! – ela viu-o se virar, mas quem falou foi Rin, numa voz plácida e amigável.

- Como soube disso Sara? – Rin olhou-a carismaticamente, mas a presença dela ali era completamente invisível para Sara, que olhava fixo para o rosto de Sesshoumaru.

Uma mecha de cabelos passou pela lateral do ombro do rapaz, por ele ter olhado Rin de repente, surpreso, pois logo ligou os pensamentos.

Sara, por sua vez, carinhosamente pegou a longa mecha de cabelos, e Sesshoumaru a olhou novamente.

- Responda-a Sara. – pediu serio.

- O que você quer que eu responda! – Sara fez-se de desentendida, e Sesshoumaru revirou os olhos, tirando a mecha de cabelos das mãos de Sara.

- Como soube que ganhei um caso? – repetiu com certa zanga na voz.

- Eu ouvi dizer... – Sara blefou.

- Você esta mentindo Sara, da pra ver em seus olhos... – Rin protestou, um pouco chateada por ser ignorada pela garota na outra vez.

- Ora o que você sabe garota! Você não esta mais aqui para saber das coisas que se ocorre... - Sara falou asperamente, e logo voltou a olhar Sesshoumaru com altivez, mas dele recebeu uma repreensão gestual e expressiva.

- Não fale assim com ela...

- A expressão plácida e bela da moça adquiriu fúria, mas não esbravejou sua ira contra quem lhe chamara a atenção, e sim contra Rin.

- Esta vendo, - ela olhou para Rin, que tinha os olhos arregalados nesta hora. - ele não era assim antes de te conhecer...

- Sara... – Sesshoumaru a chamou em tom de aviso. Mas ela continuou desenfreada sem dar atenção aquele chamado do rapaz.

- ... Nunca pensei que ele fosse gostar de uma garota suja...

- O que? – Rin estreitou os olhos numa tentativa de entender o que ela quis dizer. E um rosnado se formou na garganta de Sesshoumaru, que assumiu uma expressão assassina no rosto.

- É, corpo sujo, ele escolheu você por ter pena por ter sido estuprada pelo Kouga, todos sabemos...

Rin assumiu uma expressão de medo e vergonha na hora, deu vacilantes passos para trás ate encostar-se na parede, onde ficou em estado de choque.

Sesshoumaru por sua vez agarrou forte o braço de Sara e numa voz rosnante proferiu, um tanto furioso.

- Pare com isso Sara! – ele não mediu força ao segurar a garota.

- Esta me machucando... – ela sentiu, olhando-o com lagrimas nos olhos e decepcionada.

Ao ouvir o clamor da garota, Sesshoumaru soltou-a de forma maquinal, nunca tinha agido daquela forma animalesca com uma garota.

Ficou impaciente, passou a mão na franja, e ainda olhando para a Sara, ouviu um barulho vindo de trás de si. Rin tinha acabado de cair, mas dessa vez desmaiada.

Ao ver aquilo, o rapaz rapidamente a acolheu, preocupado com a namorada, esqueceu do que tinha feito a Sara, e passou as atenções para ela.

- Rin, acorde... – ele suavemente balançou o rosto dela, e após alguns minutos fazendo isso, Rin começou a despertar.

- Você esta bem Rin? – ele a ajudou levantar-se segurando-a pela cintura.

- E-estou...

- Vamos, eu vou te levar pra casa...

- Sesshy, temos que falar com o Miroku... eu... - ela olhou Sara alisando o braço e chorando perto deles. - ... eu estou bem...

Sesshoumaru olhou Sara de soslaio, após seguiu o corredor indo em direção a sala de aula onde Miroku estava.

Sara encostou-se na parede e escorregou ate sentar-se. Neste momento, Kagura chegou e ao ver o estado da amiga assustou-se ao ver o desespero no choro dela.

- Sara o que houve? – Ela abaixou-se e segurando uma das mãos de Sara, sentiu-a fria.

- Ele quase me agrediu por causa daquela vadia...

- Quem? – Kagura a olhou confusa.

- Sesshoumaru... – ela levantou-se ainda chorando, com a ajuda de Kagura.

- Mas... como pode ele nunca...

- Sim ele faria sim, mas por causa daquela maldita vadia! – Sara quase gritou, fazendo Kagura arregalar os olhos, e voltou a chorar de novo.

Kagura por sua vez aproximou-se e tocou os ombros dela a sacudindo delicadamente.

- Sara precisamos fazer alguma coisa, meu plano não esta nem um pouco rápido, o Kouga não apareceu ainda, e eu estou fazendo o que posso para expor a vida dele por completo, mas uma coisa muito importante eu ainda não consegui descobrir, onde ela mora...

- Mas... para que precisa saber isso?

- O Kouga quer vê-la, e ele disse que vai fazer com que ela saia da vida dele...

- Como? Ele esta louco por ela, olha o que aquele idiota fez no meu braço! – Sara mostrou as marcas das mãos dele no braço, estava quase roxo.

- Ele tem as mãos fortes... – Kagura sorriu, sentindo saudades do calor daquelas mãos, e de como ele a acariciava quando faziam amor... um brilho de lagrimas transpareceu nos olhos de Kagura, um brilho de saudade e com ele um outro brilho, o de raiva, o de ódio e vingança. – Eu tenho que descobrir onde ela mora, e vai ser agora. – Kagura saiu apressada pelos corredores, e Sara foi atrás curiosa para saber o que ela iria fazer para descobrir o endereço de Rin.

Ao chegar na porta da sala de aula, Sesshoumaru apenas olhou para Miroku, fazendo um simples sinal com a cabeça, pedindo assim para que ele fosse falar com ele.

Miroku por sua vez, discretamente levantou-se e saiu da sala.

- Não podemos conversar outra hora, eu estou enforcado nessa matéria...

- Depois eu te explico essa matéria inteira se quiser, mas agora temos que conversar, eu esperaria, mas a Rin não esta se sentindo muito bem, quero levá-la para casa logo.

- O que ela tem? – Miroku olhou por cima do ombro de Sesshoumaru, e Rin estava cabisbaixa, parecia chorar, estava encostada um pouco distante dos dois.

- Houshi, conte logo o que descobriu... – Sesshoumaru o apressou.

- Vamos para outro lugar, se o professor me ver conversando aqui, vai me tirar pontos, e eu já tenho poucos, se ele tirar eu tô ferrado.

Um tanto frustrado, Sesshoumaru deu as costas para Miroku indo em direção a Rin. Depois de a abraçar os três caminharam em direção a quadra de esportes, onde, depois que chegaram começaram a conversar.

- Eu conversei com a Koharu, e ela ficou um pouco receosa sobre o assunto não queria contar então...

- Pule a parte de que você a seduziu Houshi, e fale logo o que ela te contou... – Sesshoumaru fechou os olhos frustrado, estava impaciente.

- Ok! – Miroku levantou as mãos e sem graça continuou. – Ela me contou que ouviu uma conversa da Kagura no celular, e ela estava falando com alguém que sabia muito bem de sua vida... mas a Koharu pediu descrição, parece que ela foi ameaçada pela Kagura, e isso não é bom...

- Então... A Kagura anda investigando minha vida pessoal, mas... o que ela vai ganhar com isso...

- Ela quer nos separar Sesshy, e esta querendo encontrar um ponto fraco em você... – Rin que estava quieta ate o momento, confirmou, com um pouco de lagrimas no rosto.

Sesshoumaru a abraçou forte, e após limpou as lagrimas do rosto dela, e carinhosamente deu um beijo na testa.

- Eu se fosse você teria cuidado com a Kagura, ela não parece querer separar vocês... – Miroku falou com certa certeza na voz, e Sesshoumaru percebeu isso.

- O que mais você sabe Houshi? – perguntou em tom mais serio.

- Eu ainda não tenho certeza, mas ela e a Sara estão tramando uma contra a Rin, elas andam muito juntas e quando garotas andam juntas por causa de um homem, e ele esta com outra garota, sempre acontece algo com a atual namorada...

- Isso é uma teoria idiota Houshi, a Kagura não tem cabeça para fazer planos, ela não tem inteligência o suficiente para planejar nada, pois a única coisa que sabe é ficar aceitando tudo o que o pai impõe... esqueça isso... – Sesshoumaru virou as costas para o rapaz, e começou a caminhar em direção da saída.

- Ei! Eu preciso estudar aquela matéria, vou ter prova amanha...

- Passe lá em casa depois das quatro, peça para o Inu-Yasha te levar...

Miroku encaminhou-se para a sala novamente, e Sesshoumaru caminhou com Rin ate a parte de trás da faculdade.

- Sesshy... – Rin ainda muito deprimida abraçou forte o namorado, estavam perto da arvore, e ele estava tentando pelo menos animá-la um pouco.

- Rin, eu sei que tudo o que esta acontecendo é muito constrangedor para você, eu entendo isso meu anjo...

- Eu não quero mais voltar aqui, isso foi... humilhante demais...

- Tudo bem, eu quero o melhor para você... – ele tocou suavemente o rosto dela, a acariciando.

- O que você esta fazendo aqui! Enlouqueceu? - Kagura quase gritou no estacionamento.

- Calma gata, - o rapaz tocou um dos brincos da moça, brincando com ele. – eu soube que seu amigo esta aí com a Rin.

- Esta, e você é louco em vir aqui, ele te mataria se encostasse um dedo nela... – Kagura virou-se e começou a andar em direção a faculdade, mas ele a conteve.

- Ei, espera ai...

- Me solta Kouga! – ela pediu seria, mas ele não a soltou, e sim puxou-a para um abraço, o qual ela pode sentir algo preso à parte da frente da calça do rapaz. – O que...

- Você conseguiu os endereços? – ele a interrompeu antes que ela perguntasse o que ele carregava preso na cintura.

- Eu já disse que não vou dizer onde o Sesshoumaru mora! – ela bramiu, tentando se desvencilhar dos braços dele. Mas Kouga a segurou mais forte, e segurando-a de maneira que seus rostos tinham espaços mínimos um do outro.

- Gatinha eu não tô brincando, eu quero os dois endereços, e quero agora ou eu vou fazer essa sua carinha linda ficar com um buraco...

Kagura tremeu, e gelou da cabeça aos pés.

- M-mas, mas se v-você fizer isso... se fizer isso como vai fazer pra descobrir onde ela mora...

- Eu quero os dois entendeu, e vou ate o inferno se precisar para descobrir, mas o inferno é muito longe e eu sei que você sabe onde ele mora, por isso você vai me contar sem precisar de te machucar, você é uma boa menina...

- Me solta Kouga... – ela pediu, e dessa vez ele a soltou e ficou olhando-a nos olhos, esperando uma reação dela.

- Eu não descobri ainda onde ela mora, mas eu o farei agora se você não me matar antes... – ela ficou um pouco tensa, mas logo tirou uma sátira com a situação.

- Ótimo, eu vou esperar... – ele recostou-se em um carro olhando-a ainda.

Kagura deu uma risada, e logo pegou o celular de onde digitou um numero... o numero da casa de Sesshoumaru.

- Ola, como vai? – ela iniciou a conversa, sob o olhar atento de Kouga.

_- O que você quer Kagura, eu estou trabalhando agora, não posso ficar muito..._

- Calma, eu só quero uma informação, quero saber onde a namorada de Sesshoumaru esta morando...

-_ Segundo o que eu ouvi, ela esta temporariamente hospedada no apartamento dele..._

- É, esta bem, obrigada... – Kagura flertou desligando o aparelho depois.

- E então, onde ela esta morando?

- Ainda não sabemos – mentiu. – mas eu vou descobrir, olha... – ela pegou um pedaço de papel e anotou um numero, e o nome dela e após entregou-o para o rapaz. – me ligue amanha a noite e eu já vou ter o que quer ok? – ela sorriu, mas logo o sorriso se findou com o que ouviu quando ele pegou o papel da mão dela.

- Você tem ate amanha a noite, se não, eu vou estrear esse brinquedinho aqui... – ele tocou na arma por cima da camisa, depois virou-se indo embora em seguida.

- Bruto, selvagem... – ela murmurou com tremulação na voz. - ... mas antes dele pegar ela eu irei fazer uma visitinha.

Logo após Sesshoumaru levar Rin em casa, encaminhou-se para o restaurante, onde iria conversar com Musou.

Ao chegar no restaurante, faltavam apenas dez minutos...

Sesshoumaru bebeu apenas uma água, não estava com fome, e seu estomago deu voltas quando viu Musou adentrar o restaurante, e se aproximar.

- Sesshoumaru, você é muito pontual...

- Ao contrário de você, era para estar aqui a dez minutos atrás... sente-se e comece a falar o que quer... – pediu o rapaz, vendo o outro sentar-se não muito satisfeito com a repreensão.

- Calma, vamos almoçar então eu...

- Eu não estou com fome, se quiser fique a vontade, mas fale logo, eu tenho um compromisso daqui a pouco...

- Eu... gostaria que não comentasse sobre o que lhe contei aquele dia aqui...

- Sobre a menina? – Sesshoumaru sentiu um rosnado se formar na garganta, serrou os punhos embaixo da mesa, a vontade que teve foi de arrancar a traquéia daquele homem, mas teria que se controlar, e suportar cada momento com ele para que nada desse errado.

- É... não é que não confio em você, é que eu fiquei um pouco preocupado pelo fato de você ser tão...

- Frio? – ele completou entre os dentes.

- Isso – Musou sorriu, e a ânsia na mente do rapaz se intensificou, quase não suportou a vontade de matá-lo nessa hora. Ele sorria como se estuprar e quebrar os ossos de uma criança de cinco anos fosse à coisa mais normal do mundo. – você é muito frio e fechado...

- Era só isso? – perguntou já cansado de se controlar, tanto que a voz saiu estranhamente rosnante.

- Eu queria contar o porquê foi que fiz aquilo com a Shiori...

- Não me interessa, eu não quero saber da covardia que fez com que fizesse tal coisa...

- Foi culpa dela, ela ficava se insinuando para mim e...

- Eu já disse que não quero saber seu ser desprezível...

- Ei! Como ousa falar assim comigo, eu te paguei, e muito bem para cuidar de meu caso, e agora esta agindo assim? – o rapaz quase se exaltou, mas uma reação o fez acalmar-se.

- Eu prefiro devolver isto para você... – Sesshoumaru jogou um envelope branco em cima da mesa perto dele. - ... A inocência de uma criança não tem preço, e você sendo esse ser inútil que é, vai fazer melhor proveito disso do que eu, lamento, mas eu não quero fazer parte desse seu distúrbio de loucura...

- Você já fez meu caro amigo, eu estou livre, e aquela menina estará presa nas trevas para sempre, pois eu não a violentei uma vez só, foi um ano de diversão meu amigo...

- Seu maldito... – Sesshoumaru proferiu entre os dentes e levantou-se abruptamente, e após deixar algum dinheiro em cima da mesa, da água que bebeu, saiu deixando um Musou muito tenso na cadeira do restaurante.

Sesshoumaru caminhou apressadamente ate onde seu carro estava e ao chegar deu um violento soco na lateral deste o amassando. Sentiu-se o ser mais desprezível do mundo, mas ali com a dor que sentia do corte em seu punho e o sangue que escorria deste sentiu-se um tanto vitorioso, pois tinha conseguido uma prova, a prova que colocaria Musou na cadeia e aprisionaria um dos seres mais desprazíveis que conhecera. Passou a mão nos cabelos pondo a franja teimosa para trás, sua ira não terminara e não podia dirigir daquela forma, pois sabia que se fizesse isso poderia ocasionar um acidente. Então adentrou seu carro e ali permaneceu de olhos fechados ate que seus nervos voltassem a repousar.

Eram quase quatro e meia da tarde quando ele despertou com o toque do celular, assustou-se, pois estava repousando no silêncio absoluto já havia três horas...

- Sim chichiue? – iniciou com uma sonolenta voz.

- _Filho, estou te esperando aqui no escritório há algum tempo o que esta acontecendo, você nunca se atrasa para um compromisso..._

- Desculpe pai, eu estou a caminho, aí eu te conto o que aconteceu...

Ele desligou o aparelho e após ligou o carro... mais calmo, dirigiu não muito rápido chegando em alguns minutos ao seu destino.

- Sesshoumaru se atrasando essa é nova... – Bokusen-ô debochou levando assim um gélido olhar do rapaz.

Inu-Taishou que estava na sala percebeu o aborrecimento do filho, e era intenso.

­ Conhecia cada olhar de seus filhos e cada gesto tinha um significado.

- O que aconteceu Sesshoumaru? Esse seu nervosismo tem um fundamento, e eu sinto que é muito grave.

Sesshoumaru pegou um pequeno objeto no bolso da calça social que estava usando, e depois de o por em cima da mesa, apertou um pequeno botão neste.

"_- ... Você já fez meu caro amigo, eu estou livre, e aquela menina estará presa nas trevas para sempre, pois eu não a violentei uma vez só, foi ano de diversão meu amigo..."_

- Mas... que porcaria é essa! – Bokusen-ô perguntou olhando-o com os olhos arregalados.

- Esse é o motivo pelo qual vim ate aqui, eu preciso colocar esse desgraçado na jaula... – ele quase gritou, mas sua voz foi abafada pelo nervoso que sentia, saindo apenas alguns rosnados depois das palavras.

- Musou... ele violentou a menina filho?

- Isso não esta óbvio nessa gravação... se não estiver eu vou ter o prazer de fazer aquele desgraçado cuspir tudo aqui na delegacia na sua frente Bokusen-ô, na frente do juiz, na frente de quem quiser ouvir... – Sesshoumaru estava muito alterado, o coração acelerado e a respiração acelerada. Os nervos afloravam a pele.

Inu-Taishou orgulhou-se da índole do filho, mas estava um tanto preocupado com o comportamento agressivo dele.

- Acalme-se filho, - Inu-Taishou aproximou-se e segurando firme no ombro do filho o encaminhou ate o sofá. – sente-se, eu vou pegar um pouco de água para você.

- Você fez um bom trabalho investigativo, - Bokusen-ô pegou o telefone e chamou alguns policiais, e depois de aprontar uma ordem de prisão, entregou aos policiais. – esses rapazes irão fazer uma visitinha para ele em casa.

Ainda sentado e com um copo de água nas mãos, olhou um tanto sério para todos. Ainda estava muito nervoso, não era apenas aquele infortúnio que o incomodava, tinha ainda que resolver com seu pai o problema que Kagura estava arrumando contra a família, expondo a vida do rapaz ao público.

Um pouco mais calmo, mas ainda muito tenso ele conversou serenamente com o pai, explicando assim tudo o que estava acontecendo.

Tanto Inu-Taishou, quanto Bokusen-ô ficaram pasmos com a situação, eles discutiram o melhor jeito de descobrir quem era o delator da vida pessoal da família. Por fim ambos resolveram fazer uma reunião com todos os empregados para descobrir quem era.

Enquanto conversavam, uma hora passou-se, um pequeno tumulto chamou a atenção dos presentes dentro da sala, e aos gritos um furioso Musou invadiu o local, sendo segurado pelos braços pelos policiais.

- Maldito traiçoeiro! Você vai pagar caro por ter feito isso! – enfurecido e algemado ele bramiu, jogando o corpo para frente com intuito de brigar afrontando Sesshoumaru que com um sorriso um tanto irônico pois-se de pés, e olhou o seu ex-cliente, agora prisioneiro de sua própria conseqüência.

- Talvez alguns anos na prisão o faça refletir como foi covarde com aquela criança...

- Eu fui covarde? E você? Você participou de tudo indiretamente, pois enquanto eu estava lá na cama com a Shiori, você estava me defendendo... – ele acusou.

Num instinto nervoso, Sesshoumaru avançou furiosamente em cima do rapaz. Inu-Taishou, que estava perto de Sesshoumaru, tentou contê-lo, mas foi inútil, pois ele foi tão rápido e com tanta força que derrubou o pai no chão, o qual segurava-o pelo braço. Agarrou Musou pelo pescoço, e depois de o encostar bruscamente na parede o suspendeu. Os olhos estavam fixos aos de Musou e cheios de ódio.

- Largue ele Sesshoumaru! – Bokusen-ô ordenou, ajudando Inu-Taishou levantar-se. – largue agora isso é uma ordem! – ele aproximou-se junto com Inu-Taishou, e falou bem próximo ao rapaz em uma voz altiva.

- Seu maldito, pensou que podia zombar deste Sesshoumaru?...

Nada adiantou os apelos do velho delegado, o ódio era intenso e Sesshoumaru estava com os olhos fixos, parecia que só existiam os dois ali.

Inu-Taishou de repente segurou o filho numa gravata, nisso Bokusen-ô gritou outros policiais que vieram e logo o ajudaram. Uns seguraram Musou, e outros puxavam o rapaz junto de Inu-Taishou.

- Sesshoumaru – Inu-Taishou o segurou mais forte, mas ele parecia não se importar com o que o pai fazia, continuando assim concentrado em apertar o pescoço de Musou. – solte-o ou eu vou ter que apertar seu pescoço. Solte-o filho, eu não quero te machucar...

Inu-Taishou sentiu que a musculatura do corpo do filho estava muito enrijecida, não era mais o próprio Sesshoumaru que agia, mas sim o ódio que ele mantinha naquele momento. Vendo isso, ele não teve escolha, começou a apertar o braço forte envolta do pescoço do rapaz, mas mesmo assim ele não soltou, nem reagiu contra o pai, parecia hipnotizado.

- Eu sinto muito filho... não queria fazer isso... – Inu-Taishou viu que a força que aplicava em Sesshoumaru não o despertou, com isso, verdadeiramente apertou com muita força, fazendo com isso a entrada de oxigênio nos pulmões ser impedida, e em alguns segundos o rapaz perder as forças e esmaecer em seguida.

Sesshoumaru ficou entre os braços do pai, e Musou caiu quase morto perto dos dois policiais que o seguravam antes.

Inu-Taishou arrastou o corpo do filho para onde tinha espaço suficiente para ele deitar-se esticado. Bokusen-ô, por sua vez chamou uma ambulância, e um tempinho depois esta chegou à delegacia.

- Seu filho parece um monstro, nunca vi tanta força. - Bokusen-ô comentou, olhando o medico medindo a pressão do rapaz deitado agora sobre uma maca.

- Ele esta furioso, olhe as mãos dele, estão cerradas, quando acordar, vai querer agredir o primeiro que encontrar...

Após o medico terminar o exame, levantou-se com uma expressão séria, e um tanto frustrada.

- Quem é o pai desse rapaz? – perguntou aos dois presentes.

- Eu. Há algo de errado com ele? – perguntou friamente.

- Ele esta bem, mas o coração ainda esta muito acelerado e ele esta respirando com um pouco de dificuldade, ele esta todo tenso, com a musculatura toda rija. O estado nervoso dele pode acarretar um possível enfarte, por isso eu vou administrar um calmante...

- Ele passou por um problema seriíssimo hoje...

- Eu entendo, então eu vou medicá-lo com um calmante forte, ele vai acordar amanha muito mais calmo. Eu vou preparar o medicamento...

Enquanto o medico preparava o calmante, um enfermeiro cuidava da mão de Sesshoumaru, que estava com um corte profundo.

Após terminar de enfaixar a mão dele, com a ajuda de Inu-Taishou, o medico aplicou o medicamento, no único local onde os músculos estavam menos tenso, nas nádegas.

Alguns minutos depois, com a ajuda da maca, os enfermeiros levaram Sesshoumaru ate o carro dele a pedido do pai do rapaz.

Inu-Taishou abriu a porta do carona e após recostar a poltrona, os enfermeiros puseram o rapaz nesta, e após Inu-Taishou fechou a porta, indo em seguida para o outro lado, onde Bokusen-ô o estava esperando para despedir-se.

- Eu ligarei se souber de alguma novidade... – Bokusen-ô indicou a ambulância com a cabeça, referindo-se a Musou nas palavras.

- Se ele morrer vai fazer um favor a sociedade, aquele animal mereceu...

- Sim mereceu, mas se ele morrer vai trazer complicações para seu garoto...

- Entendo, acho que o juiz não ira querer saber do que aconteceu, mas pelo que o medico confirmou, o cara ta legal, ele não vai morrer... – Inu-Taishou sorriu, logo adentrou o carro de Sesshoumaru, partindo segundo depois.

* * *

N /A:

Me perdoem por demorar... tive que resolver alguns problemas...

Mas enfim... Aqui esta o sétimo capítulo...


	8. Um traidor entre a família Daiyoukai

_**8 - Um traidor entre a família Daiyoukai**_

O efeito do calmante, após longos trinta minutos começou a ser processado pelo metabolismo de Sesshoumaru, e aos poucos os músculos foram relaxando, e seu corpo finalmente pareceu passar de um estado enrijecido para o de repouso absoluto.

Ao chegar, Inu-Taishou estacionou o carro perto da garagem, saiu deste indo ate a sala de estar onde Inu-Yasha estava conversando com Miroku, Sango e Kagome.

- Inu-Yasha... – o pai o chamou e depois que ele se aproximou o pai discretamente fez um pedido. - ... seu irmão esta desacordado no carro, chame seu amigo e me ajude a colocá-lo no quarto dele.

- O que aconteceu pai? – Inu-Yasha olhou-o confuso.

- Tivemos um problema com o Musou lá na delegacia e seu irmão quase o matou enforcado, eu tive que fazer com que seu irmão dormisse antes que o pior acontecesse, agora chame aquele rapaz e vamos logo...

- O que aconteceu Inu-Yasha, seu pai parece muito preocupado... – Inu-Yasha se aproximou de Kagome, que reparou levantando-se em seguida, juntamente com Sango e Miroku.

- Miroku venha nos ajudar a carregar meu irmão, ele esta desacordado no carro, ele teve um problema lá na delegacia, depois eu conto a vocês o que houve, eu ainda não sei da estória completa. – Inu-Yasha começou a andar e Miroku o acompanhou.

- Kagome, será que ele esta bem?

- Eu não sei Sango, tem alguma coisa acontecendo, e parece ser muito grave.

Do lado de fora, Inu-Taishou abriu a porta do carro, e com cuidado, ajudou a Inu-Yasha e Miroku tirarem Sesshoumaru do carro.

- Puxa, seu irmão é pesado Inu-Yasha... – Miroku reclamou, segurando firme embaixo de um dos braços do rapaz.

- Esperem, não andem ainda... – Inu-Taishou pois as pernas do filho no chão, e andou ate onde os rapazes estavam. Abaixou-se e juntou os cabelos de Sesshoumaru, os pondo para frente do ombro direito. - ...vocês iriam pisar no cabelo dele, poderia ocasionar um acidente, o pescoço dele já sofreu muito hoje, não quero que sofra nenhum impacto mais. – ele terminou dando um sorriso, depois pegou as pernas do rapaz, e finalmente começaram a carregá-lo para dentro.

Um dos empregados viu quando os três subiram carregando Sesshoumaru desacordado para o quarto. E Kagome e Sango ficaram mais preocupadas, pois Sesshoumaru estava com o rosto um pouco pálido.

- Será que a Rin sabe disso?

- Não sei, mas deveria, se bem que ela deve estar mau por causa do que a Sara aprontou hoje... – Sango explicou, e Kagome concordou.

No quarto de Sesshoumaru, Inu-Yasha e Miroku tentavam controlar as respirações, pois subir com Sesshoumaru pelas escadas os deixaram cansados.

- Inu-Taishou-sama – começou Miroku arfante. - ele esta bem?

- Esta sedado, só vai acordar amanha, e espero que mais calmo. Agora saiam, e Inu-Yasha, faça o favor, reúna os empregados da casa, todos, esta bem...

Inu-Yasha assentiu com a cabeça e após saiu com Miroku do quarto fechando a porta depois.

Inu-Taishou ajeitou confortavelmente a cabeça do rapaz nos travesseiros, após tirou a gravata dele, desabotoou a camisa nos punhos e na frente. Tirou os sapatos e as meias, e também às chaves e celular do bolso, pondo-os em cima da mesa-de-cabeceira. Apanhou um lençol e cobriu-o.

- Você só me dá trabalho garoto... – Inu-Taishou sussurrou olhando o rosto tranqüilo de Sesshoumaru dormindo.

Após um rápido banho, Inu-Taishou desceu encontrando assim todos os empregados da casa o esperando na sala de jantar, que ao vê-lo enfileirou-se frente à mesa.

- Muito bem... – começou passando por trás da mesa, atrás das pessoas, estava com os braços para trás. – ...vocês trabalham comigo há muitos anos... – Inu-Taishou caminhou e falando perigosamente manso, parou frente a eles, olhando o rosto de cada um ali presente. - ...conhecem minha família conhecem a mim... – estreitou o olhar, intimidando alguns presentes ali. - ...alguns de vocês viram meu filho Sesshoumaru crescer e Inu-Yasha nascer... – ele cruzou os braços frente ao peito, e ainda serio continuou. - ...e eu só tive que fazer esse tipo de reunião apenas duas vezes com essa. A primeira foi para instruí-los sobre como agir perante o comportamento de meu filho mais velho, quando a mãe dele nos abandonou... – Inu-Taishou aproximou-se da fila e começou a andar frente a ela calmamente. - ...eu nunca pensei que iria reuni-los novamente, mas para demiti-los. – ele parou perto do primeiro da fila, uma mulher, uma velha senhora.

- Senhor... – ela murmurou com tristeza.

- A não ser que o traidor se apresente...

- Traidor? Inu-Taishou-sama nós...

- Silêncio! – ele falou altivamente, após voltou para frente deles os olhando fixamente, para cada um. – Myouga, Toutousai, Saya, Jaken, Kaede e Kaijinbou, vocês são muito queridos pela minha família, e eu pensava que fossemos para vocês também, mas vejo que não posso confiar em vocês. Um de vocês traiu minha família, jogou na lama o nome dos Daiyoukais...

- Inu-Taishou-sama, nós o acompanhamos desde vossa mocidade e...

- Myouga faça silêncio. – pediu com grande calmaria na voz, um sinal de irritação muito grande. – Agora que todos sabem o motivo da reunião, eu quero que se apresente agora, a pessoa que esta sendo informante da Kagura. Se não se apresentar estão todos demitidos, e arrumem um bom advogado, e preparem-se para o processo que irei mover contra vocês...

- Inu-Taishou-sama nosss... – Jaken começou, mas engoliu a seco as palavras, pois recebeu o mais gélido olhar de Inu-Taishou, muito pior e mais frio do que os que Sesshoumaru lançava para ele quando reprovava algo.

- Um de vocês é o traidor, e eu vou pedir só mais uma vez, apresente-se... – todos ficaram inquietos, mas ninguém se apresentou.

Kaede a cozinheira da família, trabalhava há anos com eles, estava em prantos, e um tanto tremula. Preocupado com o estado da velha mulher, que o aconselhava junto com Myouga nas horas difíceis da vida, Inu-Taishou olhou-os, iniciando novamente a _conversa_ após alguns minutos.

- Muito bem, ninguém é corajoso para apresentar-se. Eu irei dar uma chance ao traidor, mesmo que não mereça. Apenas o demitirei, sem processos, sem polícia. Vai embora com o que tem, e ainda darei o salário desse mês... – Silêncio... Inu-Taishou ainda paciente respirou fundo. – Vocês não estão colaborando... Sesshoumaru já teria perdido a paciência se estivesse em meu lugar... Ele teve uma crise nervosa hoje e quase matou uma pessoa, vocês não querem que eu deixe para ele resolver isso quando acordar querem? Acho que teriam muitos problemas com isso...

- Esse seu filho deveria ser internado num hospital psiquiátrico, ele é louco! – um dos empregados proferiu em alto tom, e Inu-Taishou arregalou os olhos.

- Então é você...

- Sim sou eu! Cansei de receber olhares frios e ameaças dele quando eu fazia algo de errado sem querer, ou quando estava perto do quarto dele aguando as plantas que ficam perto da janela... Ele é maluco, não sei como vocês conseguem trabalhar nessa casa, são todos iguais...

- Não fale asssim com Inu-Taishou-sama ou da família dele seu impresstável. – Jaken quase gritou, mas logo calou-se quando Myouga começou a falar educadamente.

- Nunca pensei que seria capaz de trair essa família tão boa...

- Você nunca deveria ter feito isso... – Saya comentou maneando a cabeça negativamente.

- Você traiu a família por tão pouco, isso só prova que você sempre foi um inútil...

- O que! Toutousai você só esta dizendo isso porque a Kaede-sama o subiu de cargo, colocando esse inútil do Saya em seu lugar, ele não entende nada...

- Você foi um discípulo muito indigno... eu não o ensinei traições, olha o que fez, envergonhou o nome da família que te acolheu, que lhe deu um bom emprego...

- Silêncio... – Inu-Taishou pediu. – Rapaz pegue suas coisas e vai embora, e muito cuidado para não cruzar o caminho de meu filho, ou estará correndo um serio risco de vida... ele não perdoará se o encontrar...

- Seus loucos, são todos malucos... – Kaijinbou saiu da sala muito aborrecido, indo fazer o que Inu-Taishou o mandou.

- Kaijinbou, não fale asssim com Inu-Taishou-sama! – Jaken quase gritou novamente, mas calou-se com o olhar reprovativo de Inu-Taishou.

- Podem voltar a seus afazeres, Kaede, por favor, me faça um chá calmante eu vou estar nos meus aposentos.

- Sim Inu-Taishou-sama... – com um sorriso único, a velha senhora acatou as ordens, estava feliz por não ter sido demitida.

Na sala de estar, Inu-Yasha continuava conversando com o grupo, mas minutos depois Miroku resolveu ir ate a casa de Rin, já que Sesshoumaru não iria poder o ajudar na matéria que teria prova no dia seguinte.

No quarto Inu-Taishou estava lendo, mas sua leitura foi interrompida por uma leve batida na porta.

- Entre Kaede...

- Aqui esta o chá Inu-Taishou-sama. – Kaede pois a bandeja perto dele, e depois de servir a xícara perguntou. – O menino esta bem senhor?

- Kaede, nos dois sabemos que ele não é mais um menino... mas ele esta bem, apenas esta sedado...

- A crise nervosa que ele teve foi muito forte, ele nunca precisou ser sedado antes...

- Sim Kaede, mas agora tudo vai se tranqüilizar, ele conseguiu fazer com que Musou fosse preso por estuprar a pequena Shiori, e eu acabei de demitir Kaijinbou... agora nossa vida se normalizara... sente-se vamos conversar...

- Sim senhor...

- Sesshoumaru tem os nervos de aço, mas ser tratado como um... comparsa de um estuprador...

- Apesar de ser frio como o pai, tem um bom coração, e ficou mais tranqüilo depois que essa menina entrou na vida dele... o senhor pode não acreditar, mas eu ouvi ele cantando no chuveiro outro dia...

- Como é? – Inu-Taishou olhou-a surpreso.

- Ele estava cantando uma canção no banho, eu estava passando na porta do quarto e ouvi...

- E... você sabe qual é a canção? – Inu-Taishou não perderia a chance de satirizar aquela notícia.

- Sei sim senhor... – Kaede respondeu com um sorriso.

Eram quase oito horas da noite quando a campainha do apartamento de Rin tocou, ela estava assistindo televisão, e olhando alguns documentos que Sesshoumaru havia deixado lá, as provas a favor de Musou, e os exames da menina. Logo ela levantou-se e atendeu a porta.

- Vocês! O que aconteceu? – Rin perguntou surpresa, dando espaço para que entrassem.

- Eu estou precisando que me explique uma matéria, já que Sesshoumaru não pôde fazer isso porque... – recebeu uma cotovelada nas costelas de Sango.

- Ele não pôde explicar a matéria, mas o Sesshy nunca faltaria com a palavra...

- Ah! Rin-chan não se preocupe tanto – começou Sango sorrindo falsamente. – ele chegou um pouco cansado em casa e logo foi dormir...

- Cansado... mas ele sempre me liga antes de ir dormir... aconteceu alguma coisa com ele?

- Não, não ele só estava cansado mesmo, quando chegou nós nem o vimos, foi o Inu-Taishou-sama que nos disse que ele não poderia nos atender Rin-chan... – Miroku mentiu. - ...mas por favor, nos explique essa matéria, eu e a Sango estaremos perdidos se não estudarmos com sua ajuda.

- Tudo bem, sentem-se, eu vou buscar alguns livros, e depois fazer um chá para nos... esperem só um momento.

Rin, após fazer o que disse, sentou-se para estudar com os dois. Os ponteiros do relógio não paravam, e de sete e cinqüenta ate às dez horas eles ficaram concentrados, e Rin não parou de explicar ate que eles entendessem.

Depois que terminou, eles recolheram o material, e Rin o levou para o escritório. Nisso, um estranho acontecimento ocorreu:

Sango e Miroku ainda estavam na sala e esperavam Rin para despedir-se, mas de repente, a porta do apartamento se abriu, e uma sorridente mulher adentrou, fechando a porta depois...

- Kagura, o que esta fazendo aqui? – Sango perguntou assustada, nessa hora Rin estava fechando a porta do escritório, e ao ouvir essa pergunta apressou-se, e ao chegar à sala, deparou-se com Kagura, sorrindo ironicamente.

- Então você esta mesmo morando de favor... – ela começou ainda sorrindo com ironia. - ...esta se dando melhor do que esperava não é?

- O que você quer Kagura?

- Nada... – ela andou ate perto de Rin, parou por um instante e continuou andando, parando perto do quarto de Sesshoumaru. – Aqui... – ela tocou a porta, - ...eu tenho muitas lembranças desse quarto... – deixando a mão escorregar ate a maçaneta depois.

- Vai embora Kagura, a Rin já sofreu demais por hoje... – Miroku pediu muito serio.

- Eu não tenho nada com isso... e depois eu quero me lembrar um pouco – ela abriu a porta. – de quanto prazer sentia quando deitava-me naquela cama com o Sesshoumaru...

- Kagura... – Rin andou apressadamente ate ela e após pôr se a frente dela a fez recuar e fechou a porta do quarto. – ...vai embora, eu não quero me aborrecer com você, por favor eu estou pedindo com educação...

- Porque eu deveria atender seu pedido, afinal você nem esta na sua casa...

- Pare Kagura, isso não é nem um pouco gentil. E depois a Rin esta na casa dela, pois quem toma conta daqui é ela não é?

- Ela tem razão Sango, não estou na minha casa... mas estou na casa do _meu_ namorado, portanto eu peço que saia daqui, ou eu a processarei por invasão de privacidade e constrangimento...

- Ai! Eu devo temer a suas ameaças... – debochou Kagura dando uma risada depois.

- Saia! – Rin quase gritou, estava quase chorando...

- Você não é digna de ter o Sesshoumaru, se _eu_ fosse namorada dele estaria cuidando dele há essa hora! – Kagura alterou-se, fazendo Sango e Miroku se entreolharem.

- Do... do que você esta falando?

- Ah, você não deve saber que o Sesshoumaru chegou em casa carregado pelo irmão, o Miroku e o pai por estar sedado por causa de uma crise nervosa que teve depois de quase matar um homem na delegacia ...

- Miroku... – Rin olhou-o com muita tristeza.

- Rin-chan, não queríamos te deixar preocupada... – Sango aproximou-se.

- Você é uma fofoqueira e tanto Kagura, mas saiba que sua fonte foi demitida por Inu-Taishou-sama...

- Eu sei, mas antes ele me informou coisas muito preciosas, como onde você mora... Além de coisas muito íntimas de Sesshoumaru, coisas que nem você Rin, sabe... – Rin olhou-a com muito ódio, e caminhou rapidamente ate a porta e a abriu.

- Fora, todos vocês, fora daqui, ou eu vou chamar a polícia!

- Rin-chan, me desculpe eu... – Sango pediu após aproximar-se dela, mas ela não os ouviu.

- Saia...

Kagura com um sorriso vitorioso saiu, e foi a primeira a pegar o elevador. Rin fechou a porta muito triste, e começou a chorar encostada nela.

- Será que ela vai nos perdoar? – Sango perguntou a Miroku, preocupada com aquela situação.

- Ela esta nervosa, esta triste pelas coisas que a Kagura disse...

- Eu não estou me sentindo confortável com isso, me sinto uma traidora...

Sango parou de falar de repente, quando viu Rin sair com um capacete na mão. Sem olhá-los ela desceu as escadas. Miroku e Sango se entreolharam, e depois foram atrás de Rin, ela estava chorando e descia as escadarias correndo.

- Rin-chan, o que vai fazer? Já esta muito tarde... – Sango chamou-a, mas ela continuou descendo, e ao chegar no estacionamento, ela correu em direção a sua moto, e rapidamente pois o capacete, montou a moto e depois de ligar o motor ela acelerou umas quatro vezes depois saiu muito rápido.

- Miroku, ela pode se acidentar viu como estava correndo?

- Não podemos fazer nada Sangozinha, só esperar.

Rin correu em alta velocidade pelas ruas da cidade, ate chegar frente à mansão da família Daiyoukai. Ao chegar, viu algumas luzes acesas, e depois de adentrar os portões, pendurou o capacete no guidão da moto e correu ate a porta tocando a campainha depois.

Não esperou muito, pois Myouga logo atendeu, surpreendendo-se com a visita inesperada.

- Menina Rin?

- Eu vim ver como Sesshoumaru esta! – Rin apressou-se em dizer, com muita preocupação na voz.

- Entre... – Ele pediu educadamente, e acompanhou-a ate a sala de estar. – ele esta sedado, não poderá atendê-la hoje.

- Eu sei Myouga-sama, por isso vim vê-lo...

- O Sesshoumaru-sama não gosta que ninguém entre no quarto dele quando esta dormindo... – Jaken falou sério.

- Mas eu preciso vê-lo, estou muito preocupada com ele...

- Sinto muito, mas não poderá vê-lo hoje, volte amanha...

- Myouga, quem esta ai?

- Inu-Taishou-sama, não se incomode ela já esta de saída...

- Jaken seu idiota, você estava mandando a menina Rin ir embora, se ela veio ate aqui há essa hora foi porque teve um bom motivo.

- Eu ia consultar o senhor, mas o Jaken tomou a frente não me deixando falar... – Myouga explicou serio.

- Menina Rin, o que aconteceu?

- A Kagura esteve lá no apartamento e me contou sobre o estado de Sesshoumaru, eu estou muito preocupada com ele queria vê-lo...

- Claro, vamos lá em cima...

- Inu-Taishou-sama, o Sesshoumaru-sama não gosta que...

- Jaken, vá cuidar de seus afazeres. – Inu-Taishou olhou-o friamente, um olhar muito parecido com o de Sesshoumaru.

Os dois subiram as escadas da mansão, e ao chegar à porta do quarto, Inu-Taishou abriu-a e deu espaço para que ela entrasse primeiro.

A primeira visão foi de um vulto, sob os lençóis, mas ao aproximar-se mais pode ouvir a respiração tranqüila dele, Inu-Taishou acendeu a luz do abajur no lado da cama dele, e ela olhou o rosto de Sesshoumaru. Estava tão tranqüilo.

- Ele quase matou Musou hoje... – sussurrou.

Rin inclinou o rosto um pouco e uma lágrima caiu de seus olhos. Estendeu a mão e delicadamente acariciou o rosto dele. Afastou a franja teimosa, e ao ver que ela voltou ao lugar deu um sorriso.

- Eu vou deixar vocês à vontade... – Inu-Taishou sorriu e Rin retribuiu o sorriso, vendo depois ele sair e fechar a porta delicadamente.

Rin voltou a olhar o rosto de Sesshoumaru, estava tão... angelical. Viu-o suspirar, mas não mexeu-se muito, apenas virou o rosto para o lado, e uma mecha de seus longos cabelos escorregou sobre seu rosto, mas Rin a ajeitou.

- Eu te amo Sesshy, não sei se viveria mais sem você... – mais uma lágrima correu no rosto da garota. Estava sentindo saudades do sorriso dele, dos abraços cálidos e apaixonados.

Ficou ali, acariciando-o e o observando por quase uma hora; ao olhar no relógio, ela não se apressou, deu um beijo na testa dele e outro nos lábios, que mesmo adormecidos, ainda eram sedutores e quentes. Ouviu um gemido enquanto o beijava, e ao afastar o rosto, matou parte de sua saudade, pois ele estava com um sorriso muito dorminhoco nos lábios.

Talvez essa reação tenha sido por ele ter sentido no coração, o amor com que Rin o beijou. Ela desejou que aquela visão durasse para sempre em sua mente, e poderia, queria ficar a noite toda o velando, mas tinha que ir embora...

Levantou-se de vagar, e depois de apagar a luz, caminhou de vagar ate a porta e antes de abri-la, olhou uma última vez, depois saiu e fechou a porta.

Rin desceu as escadas e ao chegar à sala, viu Inu-Taishou conversando com uma senhora e esperou.

Após ele terminar, dirigiu-se a ela.

- É melhor que fique por esta noite, esta muito tarde para que vá.

- Eu não poderia Inu-Taishou-sama, já o incomodei muito por hoje e...

- Eu tomei a liberdade de pedir a Kaede que lhe preparasse o quarto de hóspedes, e depois meu filho ira adorar tê-la conosco para o desjejum.

- Desculpe-me pelo incomodo Inu-Taishou-sama.

- Não é incomodo algum menina Rin, fique a vontade, - Inu-Taishou viu a empregada chegar e quando ela aproximou-se, ele tocou a no ombro. – a Kaede vai lhe mostrar o seu quarto; tenha uma boa noite. – ele sorriu e depois saiu, indo em direção as escadas.

- Vamos Rin-chan!

- Ah sim, Kaede-sama... – Rin a acompanhou e logo chegaram a um confortável quarto.

- Tem toalhas no banheiro, se quiser pode dormir à vontade... tenha uma boa noite.

- Kaede-sama... – Rin chamou antes que ela começasse a andar, mas não disse nada.

A velha senhora, experiente por sinal, sabia o que a preocupava.

- Não se preocupe, ele vai estar bem ao acordar, só vai estar um pouco mal humorado...

As duas sorriram e após, Kaede dar dois carinhosos tapinhas no ombro de Rin saiu, fechando a porta depois.

Quando Rin despertou no dia seguinte, eram quase seis da manha; ficou na cama olhando para o teto durante alguns minutos, mas logo levantou-se e após um rápido banho, saiu do quarto e caminhou ate a sala de refeições, onde Jaken preparava a mesa para o desjejum.

- Bom dia senhorita...

- Bom dia... – ela fez uma pausa o olhando.

- Meu nome é Jaken, ssou o copeiro senhorita.

- Jaken-sama, onde esta Kaede-sama?

- Na cozinha, ela é a cozinheira e governanta dessa casa... – Jaken não parava de arrumar a mesa, caprichando.

Sempre foi assim, antes da família se levantar, os dedicados empregados cuidavam de um saudável desjejum. Sempre foi assim, desde a contratação destes.

- Bom dia menina Rin, acordou cedo.

- Bom dia Inu-Taishou-sama. – ela cumprimentou sorrindo.

- Sente-se, vamos desjejuar... – ele convidou, e Rin antes de sentar-se, olhou as escadas procurando por alguém. – Não se preocupe, daqui a algum tempo ele irá acordar...

Ao contrário dos pensamentos de Inu-Taishou, Sesshoumaru não acordou tão cedo. Eram quase nove horas da manha, e com a ajuda de Kaede, Rin levou o desjejum ate o quarto de Sesshoumaru. Ele ainda estava dormindo quando elas entraram no quarto.

Kaede, após deixar a bandeja sobre o móvel nos pés da cama dele saiu, fechando a porta suavemente.

Rin aproximou-se da cama e olhou por alguns minutos para o rapaz, e ainda dormindo, virou-se de ventre para o alto. Então Rin sentou-se ao lado dele e carinhosamente tocou-o no rosto e o acariciou, e com esse gesto ele abriu os olhos de vagar, mas sua visão estava desfocada, piscou duas vezes e depois fixou o olhar no rosto de Rin.

- Bom dia Sesshy. – disse com uma voz aveludada e um sorriso único nos lábios.

- Rin?...

- Eu e a Kaede-sama trouxemos seu desjejum... – ela tocou a mão dele e a segurou entre as suas. – ...você esta se sentindo bem?

- Sim... – ele sentou-se, olhou a mão enfaixada lembrando assim do que aconteceu.

Deu um profundo suspiro, e depois olhou para Rin novamente, mas dessa vez estava séria e com uma expressão preocupada.

Ele estendeu a mão enfaixada e fez uma delicada caricia no rosto dela, e ela sorriu, vendo ele assumir uma aparência mais alegre, com um sorriso disfarçado nos lábios.

- A que horas chegou?

- Ontem à noite, eu fiquei muito preocupada com você depois que soube o que lhe havia acontecido, então vim vê-lo.

- Quem te avisou desse infortúnio?

- Sesshy... – ela soltou a mão dele e levantou-se, virando de costas depois.

- Rin... – ele levantou-se preocupado com aquela reação dela e caminhou ate ela. Com isso ela virou-se e fitou-o nos olhos, e ele pode sentir muita angustia vindo do olhar dela.

- Foi a Kagura... ela... esteve no seu apartamento...

- A Kagura, mas o que ela foi fazer lá?

- Ela me falou coisas horríveis, então eu fiquei muito preocupada com você, e sai de casa eram quase onze horas quando cheguei, então seu pai... me convidou para passar a noite aqui... – Rin de repente o abraçou, e começou a chorar. – me perdoe Sesshy, por não estar aqui quando precisou de mim...

- Ei – começou com uma voz sussurrante. – fique calma, você sempre esta presente quando preciso...

- Não – ela afastou-se e o olhou, estava sério, mas a olhava com muito carisma. – eu não estava aqui ontem...

- Meu anjo, o que poderia fazer se não sabia o que tinha acontecido, mas eu me sinto um homem de muita sorte, por ter um anjo de guarda como você... – ele sorriu, e viu ela corar e sorrir também.

Ele aproximou-se e parou bem próximo a ela, e pois a mão, boa, no pescoço dela, entrelaçando os dedos nos cabelos, e com o polegar acariciou-a.

- Você poderia me esperar aqui enquanto eu tomo um banho rápido?

Rin assentiu com a cabeça, estava sorrindo.

Ele tocou o queixo dela com uma carícia e depois virou-se e a caminho do banheiro tirou a camisa...

Rin, enquanto ele banhava-se, arrumou a cama, e alguns objetos que estavam fora do lugar na mesa-de-cabeceira, e viu nesta um porta retratos, estava meio escondido, e quando ela ia o pegar para ver quem era, ele saiu do banheiro, secando os cabelos com uma toalha.

- O que esta fazendo? – ele viu-a assustar-se virando para ele em seguida.

- Eu estava... - parou de falar e arregalou os olhos, e depois de corar virou-se.

- Não se preocupe com a arrumação, depois alguém ira fazer isso...

Ele aproximou-se e ainda secando os cabelos, sentou-se na cama, estranhando que Rin não o olhou mais, continuando virada para o lado.

Depois de alguns segundos ele interpretou aquele gesto e sorriu para si. Levantou-se e foi para o banheiro, e Rin finalmente virou-se, mas ele logo voltou, sem a toalha na mão, e aproximou-se de Rin e a abraçou por trás.

- Sesshy...

- Você esta com vergonha de olhar par mim? – perguntou num sussurro ao pé do ouvido.

- Não... – ela disse maneando a cabeça, ainda estava corada.

- Então porque você desviou o olhar quando me viu?

- Eu... eu... – ela gaguejou.

Sentiu os braços dele a apertar suavemente, e o corpo todo encostado nela a deixou um tanto excitada. Pode sentir o corpo tremular quando ele a beijou no pescoço, dando suaves mordidas com os lábios.

Sesshoumaru era um exímio sedutor, e qualquer gesto que ele proferisse contra ela a faria se entregar. Ele aproveitou que ela estava receptível e usou dessa habilidade.

Virou-a para si, e sem esperar que ela dissesse algo, começou a beijá-la, e a cada toque das línguas aveludadas, os corpos se desejavam mais, arrepiando-se.

Sesshoumaru tocava-a avidamente, as mãos queriam ir alem das roupas seguindo seus próprios instintos, procurava pela pele quente dela.

Ele beijou seus lábios, seu queixo e seu pescoço, parecia mais faminto a cada beijo, e enquanto o fazia, desabotoou a blusa que Rin usava, desceu do pescoço para o colo, e ela não pode resistir quando uma das mãos dele tocou na delicada pele do seio, e gemeu. Ele a encaminhou com beijos para sua cama e ela só percebeu quando já estava deitada e sendo coberta de beijos molhados, e com isso não pode resistir, entregando-se assim aquele tórrido momento.

Ainda a beijando sentiu os músculos do ventre se contraírem, quando ela passou os dedos suavemente numa caricia totalmente excitante, o fazendo gemer entre seus lábios. Ao fim do beijo, ele abriu os olhos e Rin surpreendeu-se mais uma vez com aqueles olhos dourados, que pareciam ser alimentados por fogo, uma chama constante, ávida, estonteante. Tinham o poder de aquecer-lhe a alma e para completar, os lábios, tão quentes que pareciam brasas queimando a pele ao tocar-lhe.

Sem freios, ambos desejavam misturar corpos e almas, queriam saciar aquele desejo avassalador sem racionalização, e sendo sacudidos pelo prazer de um corpo explorando o outro, com toques e com a calidez que os envolviam a cada segundo.

Com beijos abrasadores e provocantes, ele desnudou-a, e logo sobrepôs-se, e a ânsia dos corpos ficou mais intensa.

Os úmidos cabelos do rapaz escorregaram para frente dos seus ombros, e algumas mechas espalharam-se pelas costas deixando com que as pontas destas escorregassem suave e dinamicamente por suas costelas, se dependurando.

Rin tocou o rosto dele com suavidade e o viu dar um fraco sorriso, mas ficou serio e fechou os olhos no momento em que seu corpo pode sentir a quentura do de Rin por dentro ao invadi-la com muito carinho e suavidade. Os dois entregaram-se a mais tórrida paixão.

Ele deitou-se suavemente sobre ela, apoiando-se nos seus próprios braços, e com isso, não deixando seu peso sobre ela. Peito e seios se encontraram, ela entre os braços dele e ele a aquecendo ainda mais seu corpo, que queimava.

O amor de Sesshoumaru e Rin era tão natural quanto à própria respiração, como se fossem um os corpos se harmonizavam, como o instrumento e a canção. Sem um o outro não vive.

Eles se tocavam e se beijavam sem ansiedade. O desejo não era premido pela urgência.

Ali juntos, ele a conduziu a momentos de puro e infindável prazer, o qual corpo e alma regojizavam. A avidez dos movimentos corporais encarcerava cada vez mais as ondas entorpecidas de prazer. E como se estivessem juntando cada momento como um material explosivo dentro de cada corpo e que só estava esperando pelo maior aquecimento para explodir. E foi o que aconteceu. A proximidade o ápice aqueceu os corpos retesados pelo prazer mútuo. O orgasmo teve a força de uma explosão colossal, espalhando as ondas de prazer por todo o corpo, sendo representadas quase que fielmente por gemidos.

Sesshoumaru podia sentir todos os músculos relaxando, e tremerem de satisfação.

Ao fim, ambos arfavam, mas sorriam.

Assim como entrou, ele se retirou com tanta suavidade que parecia que estava a acariciando por dentro. Deitou-se ao lado, e ela aninhou-se em seu corpo. Ele passou seu braço forte por baixo dela e apertou-a contra si. Acariciando com a outra mão o quadril nu dela, e ela retribuiu, acariciando-lhe o peito.

- Como consegue?... – perguntou a ele num sussurro.

- Consegue o que meu anjo?

- Ser tão... sedutor, eu nunca pensei de fazer amor aqui com você.

- Não sou sedutor – comentou (N/A: ele não sabe o que esta dizendo ¬¬). – os momentos propiciaram que nossos corpos se atraíssem... como um ímã... – ele a olhou no rosto e ela sorriu.

- Não sei como começou Sesshy, - Rin olhou-o seria, e ele fixou o olhar no rosto dela prestando a atenção em todas as palavras. – mas eu estou te amando de uma forma que eu nunca amei ninguém... é um sentimento totalmente novo, que renova meu ser a cada dia...

- Confesso que sinto o mesmo – ele assumiu, fechando os olhos e aproximando o rosto do dela. - , eu nunca tinha sentido algo tão forte por alguém, talvez... seja porque ninguém nunca me amou por mim... assim como você me ama...

- Um compromisso assíduo, onde ambos sentem amor um pelo outro... esse é o que temos Sesshy, e eu desejo que seja pela eternidade.

O prazer por interesse, o amor e a paixão pelo mesmo: esse era todo o sentimento que Sesshoumaru recebia de todas as mulheres que conheceu, ate conhecer Rin, era esse lamentável sentimento que ele conhecia antes de conhecê-la.

Rin o ensinou a sentir o verdadeiro prazer do amor e de viver o amor, assim como ele a ela, que só conhecia a violência, as agressões... talvez o que ela estivesse sentindo era o puro amor, um amor que começou quando um _amigo_ a acolheu.

Com o coração arisco por medo e desconfiança, demorou um pouco a perceber que a cura para sua dor, para sua alma estava tão próxima, e foi ele, Sesshoumaru que a curou, da mesma forma que ela o curou, o ensinando tudo o que o poder de amar podia fazer...

- Inu-Taishou-sama, você não acha que aqueles dois estão demorando demais para descer, já são quase duas da tarde...

- Fique calma Kaede, eles estão namorando, é melhor que ele namore bastante, ai o mau humor não desce junto com ele... não há nada melhor do que um momento com a pessoa que gostamos para revitalizar nosso ser...

- O senhor acha que esse namoro vai ter algum futuro?

- Eu não sei Kaede, mas de uma coisa eu tenho certeza, ele gosta dela, e muito...

- Como pode ter tanta certeza Inu-Taishou-sama?

-Como? – ele deu um sorriso meio de lado. – Ele já teve centenas de namoradas, mas eu só ouvi ele gemer uma vez, e foi hoje, eu desci porque eu não estava conseguindo me concentrar em nada, parecia que o quarto dele ia sucumbir...

Kaede estava extremamente vermelha com aqueles comentários. Viu Sesshoumaru nascer, viu Inu-Yasha nascer, mas nunca os viu ou ouviu transando com nenhuma namorada, e muito dificilmente, mais por Sesshoumaru, os viu dar um beijo em uma delas.

- Inu-Taishou-sama eu tenho que...

- Não fique com vergonha Kaede, eles cresceram, e agora estão tendo uma vida saudável... e tão bom vê-los bem, eu fico muito feliz...

Kaede olhou o brilho nos olhos daquele homem, ele nunca demonstrou muitos sentimentos, sempre teve pulso forte com os filhos e empregados, e com esse comportamento caudilho conquistou o respeito de todos. Nunca ninguém viu uma única lagrima descer de seus olhos, nem quando a mãe de Sesshoumaru o deixou, nem quando a mãe de Inu-Yasha fez o mesmo.

- Kaede por favor, prepare um chá para mim...

- Sim senhor... – a velha senhora sabia que ele queria ficar sozinho, parece estar sofrendo de saudades.

Quando o primeiro menino nasceu, sentiu uma alegria única, uma felicidade que transpirava pela pele, e quem o visse sabia que ele estava sentindo. Mas essa felicidade durou pouco mais de quatro anos e meio, foi uma depressão muito grande quando a primeira esposa o abandonou com o filho de quatro anos, e foi depois disso que o pequeno tornou-se frio.

Quando Inu-Yasha nasceu, sentiu uma felicidade muito grande, mas a mãe não resistiu e morreu de parto, e mais uma vez ele sofreu.

Após alguns anos, o filho mais velho se tornou muito rebelde, e espancava Inu-Yasha por motivos fúteis, mas nunca lhe disse que sua mãe havia morrido, e sim que o tinha abandonado, assim como a ele...

Mas podia sentir-se um tanto feliz, seus filhos cresceram, são bonitos, são bons, mesmo que frios às vezes. São inteligentes, e ele se orgulha deles, sem preferências.

Sesshoumaru é responsável, muito responsável, mas às vezes vacila. Já Inu-Yasha tenta ser indiferente quanto ao comportamento do irmão, e tenta fazer o melhor para si e para seus planos futuros.

Agora, depois de muitos anos, os dois irmãos _"se dão bem"_. Mas em parte, pois nenhum se mete na vida do outro...

Depois de um banho, Sesshoumaru e Rin finalmente desceram, e na sala de estar, Inu-Taishou, olhou-os, e ele parecia estar de muito bom humor.

- Boa tarde filho, como esta se sentindo?

- Estou com minha nádega direita muito dolorida... – ele o olhou um tanto frustrado, Rin deu uma risada abafada nas mãos.

- Isso vai melhorar daqui a uns dias... – Inu-Taishou fechou os olhos e deu um sorriso irônico. - ... é por causa do sedativo que tomou ontem...

- Não podia ter aplicado em outro lugar? – Sesshoumaru estava com uma veia saltada na testa por ter imaginado a cena de estar levando uma injeção naquele local.

- Não fique assim Sesshoumaru, foi só uma picadinha de nada, e você já é um homem feito para estar choramingando por uma coisa tão simples...

- Eu não estou choramingando... – falou entre os dentes.

- Sente-se filho, vamos conversar... – o pai pediu, batendo de leve no sofá, e Sesshoumaru olhou-o com tanta frieza que ele pode sentir o arrepio de onde estava.

- Não, eu prefiro ficar de pés...

- Como queira... – o pai deu nos ombros. – Eu já cuidei do Kaijinbou, o demiti...

- O jardineiro? – Sesshoumaru olhou-o confuso.

- Era ele quem estava informando a Kagura de suas particularidades, cuidei disso ontem depois que cheguei da delegacia com você.

- Deveria ter deixado eu cuidar disso... afinal é a minha vida...

- Ficou louco? Se fosse cuidar disso mataria aquele idiota, e eu não quero ver meu filho na prisão...

- Por falar em morte, eu consegui matar aquele miserável?

- Não, ele esta no hospital, felizmente eu consegui te deter antes que estragasse sua vida...

- Eu não vou agradecer por isso pai... você é um intrometido.

- Sesshy, não fale assim... – Rin o repreendeu.

- Ele é um ingrato mesmo...

- Não, não sou, mas eu preferiria que aquele idiota tivesse morrido, você ouviu o que gravei, ele violentava aquela criança dês quatro anos de idade...

- Dês dos quatro anos? Cretino... – o pai olhou-o serio.

- Mas ainda esta em tempo de matá-lo, onde fica o hospital?

- Se não parar de falar besteiras eu vou internar você numa clinica de loucos...

Inu-Taishou levantou-se serio, e Sesshoumaru deu um passo para frente em direção ao pai, mas foi contido por Rin, que estava seria.

- Sesshy, por favor... – ela pediu, mas ele deu um sorriso desafiante... recebendo um irônico do pai.

- _Fukai fukai mori no oku ni ima mo kitto_

_Okizari ni shita kokoro kakushiteru yo..._

_( Estou certo de que um coração abandonado_

_Ainda se esconde no fundo dessa densa floresta...)_

Inu-Taishou começou a cantar, e viu o filho assumir uma expressão totalmente constrangida, e estava ate um pouco corado.

- Quer que eu continue? – ele perguntou, sentando-se novamente e cruzando as pernas depois. O sorriso que residia nos lábios daquele homem era totalmente sarcástico.

- Tadaima! – Inu-Yasha chegou e viu que Sesshoumaru estava um tanto... corado. – O que esta acontecendo?

- Eu acabei de descobrir um dom em seu irmão Inu-Yasha...

Sesshoumaru segurou forte na mão de Rin e saiu da sala, furioso e envergonhado. O pai estava cantando a canção que a uns dias atrás ele cantava no banho, e isso o deixou constrangido.

- Ele esta mal humorado, é melhor nem comentar o que a Kagura andou espalhando pela faculdade...

- O que foi que ela disse?

- Que a Rin esta morando de favor no apartamento dele, além de dizer que ela esta querendo dar o golpe do baú, se ele souber disso, ira arrumar uma grande confusão...

- Não temos como evitar Inu-Yasha, de um jeito ou de outro ele ira ficar sabendo...

Sesshoumaru caminhou furioso para fora da mansão, mas foi detido por Rin, que parou, segurando na mão dele.

- Sesshy, o que aconteceu, eu não entendi o porque ficou tão furioso por seu pai cantar um trecho de uma música...

- Eu não gosto daquela música... – mentiu um pouco corado ainda.

- Você esta mentindo... – ela o olhou com um sorriso, e ele suspirou.

- Esqueça Rin, e vamos logo, eu quero conversar com a mãe da Shiori...

"- Ele esta com vergonha por causa de uma música, isso é muito estranho." – Rin pensou, e após, maneando a cabeça começou a rir, acompanhando Sesshoumaru depois.

Uma hora depois, Sesshoumaru estacionou o carro frente à casa da mãe de Shiori, e viu uma menina brincando num balanço improvisado numa árvore. Ela sorria e tinha uma boneca não muito nova nas mãos, penteava os cabelos dela como se fosse sua própria filha.

Ele saltou do carro, e Rin que o acompanhava fez o mesmo. Ele olhou a menina e logo identificou, era ela, a pequena Shiori. Ainda estava com a pernas engessadas, mas podia brincar sentadinha no balanço.

Ele deu uma olhada na menina, e Rin o viu estreitar os olhos, fúria talvez por lembrar do que Musou foi capaz de fazer com uma criança tão indefesa.

Caminhou mansamente ate a porta, e viu a garotinha o olhar, tinha um sorriso nos lábios.

- Oi, o senhor veio visitar a mamãe? – ela perguntou anda sorrindo, e Sesshoumaru a olhou novamente, e acentiu com a cabeça.

- Sim nos viemos visitar sua mamãe, ela esta? – Rin aproximou-se e após abaixar para ficar da mesma altura fez um carinho no rosto da menina, e ela, com um lindo sorriso, apontou para onde a mãe estava.

- Ela esta lá trás...

- Obrigada... – Rin levantou-se e olhou Sesshoumaru, ainda muito sério.

- Shiori, quem esta ai? – a mulher perguntou, chegando ao local em seguida. – Ah! Sesshoumaru-sama, é o senhor? Vamos, - ela pegou Shiori no colo, e começou a andar em direção à entrada da casa. – Entre, eu vou preparar um chá para você e sua esposa...

Sesshoumaru e Rin entreolharam-se e depois viram a mulher colocar Shiori no sofá, indo depois para a cozinha.

- Esposa? – ele sorriu. – Ate que não é uma má idéia...

Rin deu um sorriso totalmente sem graça, estava vermelha como um pimentão, e tratou logo de mudar de assunto.

- Nossa Shiori que boneca bonita, qual o nome dela?

- O nome dela é Satsuki, diz oi para ela Satsuki! – A menina aproximou a boneca de Rin, como se ela pudesse falar.

Rin deu um largo sorriso e olhou para Sesshoumaru, ele estava sério, mas por dentro admirava a paciência e o carisma que ela conversava com aquela criança.

Logo, a mãe da menina apareceu com uma bandeja com chá e três xícaras. Ela pois a bandeja em cima da mesa de centro, e logo serviu as xícaras.

- Sem açúcar por favor... – Sesshoumaru pediu.

Depois de a mulher servir as xícaras, ela entregou uma para Rin e outra para Sesshoumaru.

- O que devo o prazer da suas visitas? – ela perguntou com um meio sorriso.

- Eu trouxe novas notícias... – Sesshoumaru olhou para Rin, indicando para que ela tirasse Shiori daquele local.

- Shiori, será que sua mãe deixaria você dar uma volta?

- Não sei, mamãe eu posso?

A mulher olhou para Rin depois para Sesshoumaru, e viu-o acenar com a cabeça positivamente, indicando que era para ela deixar.

- Pode sim minha querida, mas não demore muito tá...

- Eu não vou muito longe... – Rin pegou Shiori no colo e a levou para fora, onde ela começou a _brincar _com a menina.

- Você e sua esposa não têm filhos?

- Ela _ainda_ não é minha esposa... – falou serio.

- Ah me desculpe, mas é que parece que vocês são casados, parecem tão apaixonados...

- Eu trouxe uma boa notícia, o Musou foi preso ontem, e eu vim trazer além da notícia os exames de sua filha, recomendo que os guarde por precaução.

- Ele... foi preso... – ela levantou-se e lágrimas escorreram de seus olhos.

Sesshoumaru levantou-se e ainda sério observou-a. Mas não esperava de receber um grato abraço daquela mulher. Ficou surpreso com aquele súbito gesto.

- Muito obrigado Sesshoumaru-sama...

Ela afastou-se dele e o olhou, e após fez uma respeitável reverencia, e ele assentiu com a cabeça.

- Mamãe! Olha só! – Shiori estava radiante, Rin a levou para dentro no colo, e ela, muito feliz mostrava para mãe um presente que ganhara de Rin.

- Que linda, você já agradeceu a moça por ter lhe dado ela?

- Ah sim, e eu ate coloquei o nome dela de Rin... – Rin entregou a menina para mãe muito sorridente.

- Obrigado aos dois, foi como um anjo em nossas vidas.

- Mamãe, quem é esse moço bonito? – Shiori perguntou sorrindo para a mãe, e depois olhou Sesshoumaru um pouco seria.

- Esse moço chama Sesshoumaru, e ele é uma pessoa muito boa.

- Sesshoumaru-sama, eu posso te dar um abraço?

Ele olhou para Rin, e ela sorriu inclinando o rosto para o lado. Ele então aproximou-se de Shiori e a menina com seus pequenos braços enlaçou o pescoço dele, e ele delicadamente pousou uma de suas mãos nas costas da menina. Ao separarem-se ela deu um carinhoso beijo no rosto dele e depois sorriu.

- Se fez a mamãe sorrir é porque o senhor fez algo muito bom, obrigada Sesshoumaru-sama.

- Não foi nada... – ele olhou com um fino sorriso para a menina, vendo tamanha inocência no brilho daquele olhar infantil.

Sua consciência estava tranqüila finalmente, a menina iria ter uma vida quase que normal, nunca esqueceria o mal que lhe foi causado.

A estima de Sesshoumaru estava alta, conseguiu resolver o caso da Shiori e o caso de Musou ao mesmo tempo, agora iria partir para uma nova etapa, a mais difícil, encontrar e prender Kouga novamente. Já estava agilizando os documentos, mas não tinha pistas do rapaz, não nessa cidade.

- Caso encerrado... isso me deixa muito contente.

- Parabéns Sesshy, estou muito orgulhosa de você...

- O que você acha de comemorarmos?

- Comemorar como?

- Vamos jantar... o que você acha dessa idéia?

- Muito boa...

Logo estavam a caminho de um restaurante de preferência do rapaz, normalmente um muito bom com musica e salão para dançar.

Comemoraram com grande estilo, e ainda mais apaixonados um pelo outro, ate dançaram, e ele sorria como nunca, ate ficava estranho naquela forma. Mas tudo era alivio, por finalmente poder deitar-se nos travesseiros e poder dormir em paz com sua própria consciência.

N/A: Oi amores da minha vida!

Desculpem a demora sim...

Hehehe Ninguém imaginava que era o Kaijinbou né .

Bom essa parte esta resolvida... agora... vocês vão ficar curiosos...

Pois no próximo capítulo... tem o famoso crime passional...

Beijos!


	9. A última noite de amor

**_9 - A última noite de amor_**

- _Kagura eu já esperei demais, eu quero os endereços amanha de manha, vou te esperar no estacionamento da faculdade, se você não aparecer, se prepare... eu não estou brincando..._

- Fique tranqüilo Kouga, eu já tenho o que você quer... _infelizmente_...

- _Infelizmente seria se você não tivesse os conseguido, iria estar morta amanha há esta hora..._

A ligação foi encerrada, e Kagura um tanto desesperada chorou, pois algo poderia acontecer a Sesshoumaru se ele estivesse com Rin quando o Kouga chegasse ao apartamento.

Ela revirou-se na cama durante toda a noite, a imagem do rosto de Sesshoumaru residia em sua mente, estava extremamente preocupada...

Quanto à casa da família Daiyoukai ela estava mais tranqüila, a mansão era cercada por seguranças e antes que ele tentasse adentrar os portões seria preso.

Na manha seguinte, como combinado, Kouga estava lá à espera de Kagura, que muito chorosa chegou ate ele.

- Oh gatinha não fique assim...

- Porque você não fica só com o endereço da Rin, não é dela que você quer se vingar?

- Aquele almofadinha me afrontou no primeiro dia que nos encontramos, me deu um soco na cara, e depois tomou a minha garota, e ainda a ajudou a me colocar na cadeia, você não acha que ele merece uma lição por isso? – Kouga aproximou-se e fez um carinho no rosto de Kagura, mas ela afastou-se sentindo raiva dele e de si mesma por ter cometido a besteira de tê-lo libertado da prisão, juntamente com Sara.

- Eu amo aquele..._ almofadinha_, não queria que o machucasse, quanto a Rin, faça o que quiser com ela, se tirar ela do meu caminho eu terei chances de voltar para ele...

- Esse era seu plano, me usar para tirar a Rin de seu caminho? – Kouga estreitou os olhos e falou com uma voz mansa e ameaçadora.

- Sim eu confesso, queria que tirasse a Rin de meu caminho para fica com Sesshoumaru...

- Você é uma grande idiota, a Rin é uma garota maravilhosa, quem fica com ela uma vez se apaixona, porque ela é muito carinhosa e sabe cuidar de um homem, ainda mais quando ela gosta dele...

- Eu não te perguntei nada, eu tenho ódio daquela insossa, ela é tão sem graça que dá nos nervos... – Kagura zangou-se com os elogios, cruzando os braços frente ao peito.

- ... Quando comecei a namorar ela, estávamos apaixonados, ela me tratava como um rei, ate cuidava de meus cabelos, me penteava, sem contar as vezes que saiamos para nos divertir com a moto dela, era demais...

- Então porque ela te largou se vocês eram tão apaixonados um pelo outro?

- Porque eu bati nela uma vez...

- Qual garota agüentaria isso seu ogro...

- Mas não foi só por isso, depois que eu matei o pai dela ela fugiu de mim e veio morar aqui nessa maldita cidade...

- Você matou o pai dela?!!!

- Eu tinha avisado a ela antes, se ela não voltasse pra mim eu iria fazer isso, mas ela não acreditou em mim...

- Você é louco, como ela iria querer ficar com você depois de matar o pai dela?

- Acredito que isso foi uma infantilidade de minha parte – ele fechou os olhos e encostou-se no muro. – eu acho que ela me perdoaria se eu tivesse tido paciência...

- Sim, mas se não for infantil agora poderá tê-la...

- O que quer dizer? – ele olhou-a animado.

- Como você é idiota... Se você machucar o Sesshoumaru ela vai te odiar ainda mais...

- Esta querendo protegê-lo, eu conheço esta tática, ao contrario do que você pensa eu não sou tão idiota assim gata, agora me da os endereços...

Sorrindo de orelha a orelha, Kagura entregou o endereço e telefone de Rin para ele, mas foi com muita relutância que entregou o de Sesshoumaru.

- Fique tranqüila gatinha, eu não vou fazer aquele almofadinha sofrer muito, vou apenas cortar as partes interessantes dele, se quiser posso te entregar para guardar de lembrança...

- Seu animal, o que eu vou fazer com o pênis dele sem vida?!!!

- Aí eu não sei, faça o que quiser, eu trarei para você de presente, como agradecimento por ter me arrumado isto aqui... – ele sacudiu os papéis e logo começou a andar indo embora, mas escutou a garota chorar, talvez arrependimento, ou a consciência pesada por saber que a pessoa que ama vai ser _machucada_.

Naquela mesma manha, Sesshoumaru estava preparando uma grande surpresa para Rin, já que o aniversário dela estava próximo.

O frio era insuportável na estação de inverno, e sair de casa era quase um sofrimento, mas não quando tinham um ao outro para aquecer-se.

- Rin, o que acha de sermos sócios num escritório de advocacia? – perguntou a ela enquanto tomavam o desjejum. Ele havia dormido com ela noite passada. – Será uma boa oportunidade de conseguirmos ter uma boa carreira, e _juntos_...

- Seria um sonho, imagino como seria você e eu lá no escritório... er... – ela corou ante o pensamento impuro que teve, e ele percebeu...

- Também pode acontecer... – ele sorriu maliciosamente e ela envermelheceu, baixando o rosto depois.

Ficou em silêncio depois desse comentário, e logo que Rin terminou o desjejum, foi arrumar-se, os dois iam sair, ela iria ao médico, e ele resolver um grande problema.

Depois de cinco dias no hospital, Musou recebeu alta e fugiu pela porta da frente do hospital, sem deixar pistas. Os policiais que o aguardavam, não perceberam quando ele saiu, pois estavam entretidos com uma enfermeira, que já tinha combinado com Musou o que fazer.

Para ela, ele era totalmente inocente, e fez uma cena totalmente dramática no leito, a fazendo comover-se com a situação, e dar assim cobertura para que ele fugisse.

- Rin tem certeza que não quer que eu te acompanhe ao médico?

- Não se preocupe querido, eu estou bem, é só um exame de rotina...

- Então depois que você sair, me liga e eu venho te buscar, quero te mostrar uma coisa...

- O que é?!!! – perguntou sorrindo curiosamente.

- Esta ansiosa né, - ele sorriu. – Mas eu não vou contar, é surpresa...

- Você esta sendo muito mau comigo, Rin-chan ta triste... – ela disse fazendo beicinho. Um gesto que ela achava encantador.

- Eu não resisto a esse beicinho, mas dessa vez eu não posso contar. – ele tocou o dedo indicador na ponta do nariz dela carinhosamente com os olhos cheios de charme.

- Ah assim eu não resisto, você sabe me convencer né seu... – ele calou-a com um beijo.

- É melhor ir, ou vai perder sua consulta...

Sorridente, Rin saiu do carro que estava estacionado em frente a um hospital, e logo depois dela entrar ele se foi.

Além de ser advogado, estava ajudando a Bokusen-ô nos trabalhos investigativos, tentando encontrar Kouga, que havia fugido há algum tempo e agora a Musou.

Ia a delegacia pelo menos três vezes por semana, buscar as pistas encontradas pelos detetives e com isso as estudava juntamente com eles, os ajudando com o trabalho.

Estava certo de que queria os devolver as suas jaulas o mais rápido possível.

Os planos de Sesshoumaru eram de se tornar um juiz, mas talvez depois de tanta investigação desse a preferência a ser um detetive. Todos os seus planos para pegar pistas eram muito bons e com consistência. Os agentes que trabalhavam com Bokusen-ô gostavam de ouvir as idéias do advogado, e o aconselhava a seguir a carreira de investigador.

Era uma carreira para pessoas que gostam de ação sem muito exagero, mas que tinha muitos riscos.

Enquanto conversava com os agentes Hiten e Manten, o celular de Sesshoumaru tocou em seu bolso e com a educação de sempre pediu licença e atendeu ao chamado.

- Pai, aconteceu alguma coisa?

_- Seu irmão disse que um colega dele viu o Kouga filho, ele estava rondando a faculdade hoje cedo..._

_-_ Como é que é?! – Sesshoumaru alterou a voz e antes de terminar a ligação começou a arrumar suas coisas na pasta.

- O que esta acontecendo Sesshoumaru? – perguntou um dos investigadores, e ele fez sinal com a mão para que esperasse.

- Pai eu vou ir ate a faculdade ver isso...

_- Tenha cuidado filho..._ – recomendou o pai e logo depois terminou a ligação.

- Viram o Kouga rondando a faculdade hoje cedo...

- Então ele ainda esta na cidade... – Hiten afirmou um tanto animado.

- Ele esta procurando pela Rin, eu vou ate lá e ver se encontro alguma pista e...

- Sesshoumaru!! – Bokusen-ô olhou-o sério. – Você não é detetive, deixa que meus homens investiguem isso...

- Isso é um assunto meu também, ele é foragido da polícia e é um idiota que se ousar a tocar em um fio de cabelo de minha namorada eu irei arrancar a traquéia dele sem piscar, pode ter certeza que não terei pena de vê-lo agonizando entre meus dedos.

- Eu insisto, deixe que Manten e Hiten cuide disso, eles são muito bons no que fazem...

Sesshoumaru aproximou-se do velho delegado, e de olhos fechados e com uma expressão não muito contente no rosto falou com uma voz tão fria que congelaria qualquer ser.

- Eu vou ate lá e ver tudo o que ocorreu se quiser mande seus homens, mas eu irei queira você ou não. – Indo à direção a saída da delegacia, ouviu ainda um último aviso de Bokusen-ô.

- Não arrume confusão rapaz, deixe que nós resolvamos esse problema...

O rapaz saiu sem dar ouvidos aos conselhos de Bokusen-ô, e logo que entrou em seu carro lembrou-se de que Rin estava no hospital, e um fio de preocupação passou por sua mente. Ela estava segura? Ele poderia a encontrar a qualquer momento...

Com os pensamentos buliçosos, ele dirigiu rapidamente em direção onde Rin estava, sua preocupação era ate exagerada, mas ao chegar ele a encontrou saindo do hospital, estava digitando o numero em seu celular e surpreendeu-se quando viu o carro do rapaz parar abruptamente.

Rin sorriu, e caminhou apressada para onde ele estava, e quando o viu sair, estava serio, e com uma expressão preocupada no rosto.

- O que aconteceu Sesshy?

- Nada, - mentiu com um sorriso falso nos lábios. – Eu terminei de fazer o que tinha pra fazer lá na delegacia e vim pra cá, achei que já deveria de ter saído...

- Eu sinto um fio de mentira nesse assunto... o que esta querendo esconder Sesshy?

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha e viu que ela era mais esperta do que pensava. Suspirou fundo, e pensou em contar o que havia acontecido, mas resolveu bulir na curiosidade dela.

- Eu tenho que te mostrar uma coisa lembra?

- Ah é verdade, vamos então. – ela animou-se e ele aliviou-se por não falar naquele assunto àquela hora.

Sesshoumaru dirigiu menos preocupado, e Rin sorria e conversava a todo tempo, insistindo para que ele dissesse o que era.

Logo parou frente a um grande prédio comercial no centro de Tókio, e depois de estacionar, desceu do carro.

Rin ficou seria de repente, o que seria a coisa que ele queria mostrar a ela, e num prédio comercial, isso era muito estranho.

- Você ficou seria e quieta de repente, aconteceu alguma coisa? – ele perguntou com tom de sarcasmo na voz, e adentrando o elevador.

- Eu estou bem, mas um tanto... intrigada, o que viemos fazer nesse prédio, eu não estou entendendo nada...

- Não se preocupe, será legal, você vai gostar... – ele abraçou-a, e logo o elevador abriu as portas, e os dois saíram deste, e ele caminhou segurando na mão dela, a conduzindo.

Chegaram à porta de uma sala, de numero 704. Ele soltou a mão de Rin e enfiou a mão no bolso, tirando duas chaves dele. Logo abriu a porta e deu espaço para que Rin entrasse primeiro, e depois entrou atrás, fechando a porta e a trancando.

- Então o que você acha?

- Sesshy, eu espero que isso aqui não seja o que estou pensando... – ela o olhou, ele sorria.

Caminhou ate ela e indicou uns papéis em cima da mesa, Rin por sua vez, foi ate lá e olhou os documentos.

- Você... Você...

- Somos sócios, desde o momento em que assinar esses documentos...

Ele sorriu e viu os olhos dela soltarem lágrimas.

- Esse é meu presente de aniversário para você meu anjo...

Ela correu ate ele e o abraçou, ela estava muito feliz, e chorava por isso, sentiu-se realizada, seu sonho desde que começou a faculdade era de ter um escritório de advocacia, e ele acabara de realizá-lo.

Pelos comentários e invejosos, ela nunca havia comentado sobre seus sonhos de consumo para ele, pois sabia que ele os realizaria, e ela levaria uma fama bem extensa de mercenária, já bastava a Kagura falar que ela mora de favor, não queria ser mais humilhada.

- Sesshy você é doido... – ela olhou-o e logo se separou e olhou para o escritório, sentindo depois os braços dele a envolver por traz.

- Sou louco sim, mas por você, meu anjo...

- Ei, eu não estava falando sério hoje de manha...

- Nos poderíamos estreá-lo, com nosso amor tudo vai dar certo... – ele apertou-a delicadamente contra seu corpo, estava ardendo de desejo, e seus lábios tão famintos quanto um youkai buscando sua presa.

- Rin... – ele chamou a com uma voz rouca de desejo virando-a para si, e antes de tudo devorou-a com beijos, encostando a contra a mesa.

Logo as mãos famintas tatearam a parte interna da coxa dela para arrancar certa roupa íntima, mas foi impedida por ela.

- Sesshy, nós não podemos... – ela estava com uma voz lânguida, e cheia de desejo.

- Me dê um motivo para não podermos fazer amor aqui... – ele sussurrou ao pé do ouvido, e após descendo para beijar o pescoço, a fazendo arrepiar.

- Sesshy...

Ele a segurou firme na cintura e a sentou na mesa, e entre as pernas dela continuou a beijá-la, a acariciá-la...

O cérebro de Sesshoumaru parou de processar preocupações, e passou a processar uma única coisa, dar e receber prazer.

Por aquele momento o mundo pertencia aos dois, só existia ela para ele, e ele para ela, um amor infindável, voraz, ávido...

Longas duas horas de amor se passaram, e Rin tentava se recompor de tamanha loucura. Eles começaram na mesa e terminaram deitados no sofá que tinha frente a ela.

- Você é mais doido do que eu imaginava...

- Foi você que me deu a idéia hoje de manha... – disse ele ainda deitado.

- Eu deveria ter deixado essa fantasia de lado...

Ele sentou-se rápido e arqueou as sobrancelhas a olhando com uma expressão muito surpresa. Ela estava abotoando a blusa, e nem percebeu o que falou, e olhou confusa para ele, por ele a olhar com surpresa.

- O que foi?

- Você tinha uma fantasia...

Ela envermelheceu de tal forma que quase não agüentou a própria quentura de seu rosto ao perceber o que tinha dito.

- E-eu... er... – ela sorriu muito sem graça. – Esqueça, por favor, eu não deveria ter dito... er...

Ele maneou a cabeça logo se levantando. Aproximou-se dela e a abraçou novamente ainda nu.

- Não se envergonhe, eu percebi que você esteve mais ardente dessa vez, você foi maravilhosa acredite, eu não vou esquecer desse dia... – ele deu um carinhoso beijo nela e depois começou a acolher suas roupas, e vesti-las em seguida.

Depois de uma tarde de amor, recheada de prazer, os dois seguiram para o apartamento, mas após deixar Rin lá, ele foi para casa. Chegando lá, encontrou seu irmão e o pai conversando.

- E então filho, ela aceitou fazer a sociedade?

- Sim, já assinou tudo, somos sócios agora... – ele caminhou ate onde eles estavam e sentou-se no sofá, perto de onde Inu-Yasha estava.

- Sócios?

- Sim filho, seu irmão montou um escritório, e fez sociedade com a Rin...

- Isso vai ser estranho demais, imagino o que irão fazer no escritório ao invés de trabalhar...

- Seu moleque, você acha que só pensamos nisso o tempo todo?

- Não sei, não vivo junto com vocês para saber, e depois do jeito que você geme quando esta sonhando... – calou-se ao levar um cascudo muito bem dado.

- Seu idiota, anda entrando no meu quarto enquanto durmo, sabe que detesto isso.

- Idiota é você, parece ate um cachorro rosnando enquanto dorme... – Inu-Yasha levantou-se revoltado e com a guarda armada enquanto falava.

- Oh! Você quer brigar? – Sesshoumaru levantou-se também.

- Parem agora, sentem-se, os dois, anda garotos, sentem-se! – o pai ordenou asperamente.

Inu-Yasha foi o primeiro a sentar-se, muito invocado cruzou os braços frente ao peito, e permaneceu com uma expressão furiosa.

Sesshoumaru sentou-se logo depois, estava um pouco aborrecido, mas a expressão fria e introvertida de sempre camuflava tal sentimento.

- Inu-Yasha quem foi a pessoa que viu o Kouga na faculdade? – Sesshoumaru perguntou.

- Foi o Kohaku, irmão da Sango...

- O que ele estava fazendo na faculdade? Ele ainda esta no colegial...

- Ele foi buscar a irmã, e comentou que tinha visto um rapaz com um lobo de estimação... e o único louco que eu conheço que tem um lobo fedorento de estimação é ele... quando começou a namorar a Rin e estava investigando ele, eu vi algumas fotos dele com o lobo cinza, e o que aquele pirralho descreveu não tem como se confundir era mesmo ele...

- Eu vou amanha de manha ver isso, vou procurar pela Sango e depois conversar com esse Kohaku, e vê se ele reconhece o Kouga pela fotografia. – Sesshoumaru levantou-se e caminhou para as escadas, subindo-as depois.

- Ele parece cansado... – Inu-Taishou reparou. - ... esta um pouco mais magro, acho que esses casos estão desgastando muito seu irmão, ele esta dormindo muito tarde, e acorda cedo todo dia antes do sol se levantar. A Kaede me disse que ele sai sem tomar o desjejum antes, e às vezes nem janta, estou um pouco preocupado com ele...

- Eu ainda não tinha reparado esses detalhes, ele me repreende se eu ficar olhando muito para ele... – Inu-Yasha deu nos ombros.

- Eu vou lá em cima, - Inu-Taishou levantou-se e começou a andar em direção as escadas. - vou conversar com ele sobre isso...

Inu-Taishou subiu decidido, e logo estava frente à porta do quarto de Sesshoumaru, bateu suavemente na porta, mas não obteve resposta. Com isso abriu-a suavemente e ao olhar dentro do quarto, viu Sesshoumaru dormindo não muito confortavelmente na poltrona, estava com a camisa desabotoada e os braços pendurados para os lados, os cabelos estavam um pouco desgrenhados e mechas generosas caídas sob o peito, descendo ate as pernas, pois ele estava com a cabeça baixa.

Inu-Taishou olhou aquilo reprovativamente e maneou a cabeça, indo depois ate o rapaz.

- Sesshoumaru acorde... – ele tocou o ombro do filho, e um sonolento Sesshoumaru olhou-o. – Vai para cama filho, esta todo torto ai...

Sesshoumaru levantou-se, deixando uma pequena caixa de veludo na poltrona, que havia caído de seu bolso.

- Pai... saia do meu quarto...

- Queria conversar com você filho, estou preocupado com o seu bem estar...

- Eu estou muito bem, não se preocupe... agora saia e deixe-me dormir... – Sesshoumaru deitou-se e virou de lado. Inu-Taishou por sua vez, cobriu o filho, e logo saiu como ele tinha pedido.

Eram quase cinco horas da manha quando Rin levantou-se sentindo seu estomago embrulhar, parecia que ela tinha comido algo estragado, estava sentindo-se mal há algum tempo, e nada parava em seu estomago.

Duas horas depois o desjejum não foi posto na mesa como de costume, e ela ainda se sentia mal, não levantou também, ficou prostrada durante toda a manha...

Já Sesshoumaru, foi ate a faculdade e de lá foi, junto com Sango e Miroku no colégio onde Kohaku estuda, e teve um bom resultado, o Kohaku reconheceu Kouga, e disse em que direção ele foi.

Depois dessa ótima notícia, Sesshoumaru foi direto para a delegacia e entregou as provas e observações que fez a Bokusen-ô.

As investigações se intensificaram, e dias decorreram-se e incansavelmente Sesshoumaru, Hiten e Manten empenharam se nesta luta, mas nada adiantou, pois não conseguiram muitas pistas.

Cansado e com muitas saudades de Rin, Sesshoumaru foi ao apartamento, mas não a encontrou lá. Entrou e caminhou não muito, parou frente à mesa de telefone onde tinha um recadinho.

"_Sesshy_

_Perdoe-me por não poder recebê-lo hoje, estou estudando um caso, e fui receber minha cliente no nosso escritório, devo demorar um pouco para chegar, porque depois eu irei passar no hospital, para fazer alguns exames. Não se preocupe querido eu estou bem, é apenas meu estomago que não esta colaborando muito. '_

_Beijos de Sua Rin."_

Sesshoumaru suspirou fundo e pesadamente, seu coração não queria esperar, estava com muitas saudades de Rin, pois não a via há quase duas semanas, só ouvia a voz dela no telefone, mas isso não era o suficiente para matar a saudade que sentia, queria ver o sorriso dela, sentir a quentura de seu abraço e a calidez de seus beijos.

Com as investigações pulsando a todo vapor, ele se ausentou, mais isso foi, em parte, bom, pois com isso ele pode sentir uma infinidade de sentimentos, tomando assim uma decisão que já residia em sua mente desde a última visita na casa da mãe da menina Shiori.

Foi para seu quarto, onde relaxou seu corpo num ofurô com água bem quente, há tempos não fazia tal coisa, e sentiu os músculos extasiarem, podia os ouvir agradecendo por fazer aquilo. Iria faltar apenas uma coisa para que se completasse seu relaxamento, uma massagem bem feita, com óleo perfumado e depois da massagem, embriagar-se com ela...

Pode sentir um arrepio na pele só de pensar. Jogou a cabeça para trás apoiando-a na beira do ofurô, fechou os olhos e nem percebeu a hora passar. Seu cansaço mental e corporal o fez relaxar de tal forma dentro d'agua, que acabou cochilando.

Um tanto exausta, Rin chegou à soleira da porta e ao adentrar o apartamento sentiu-se um tanto aliviada, sabia que iria descansar, ou pensava.

Caminhou em direção a seu quarto, estava tão cansada que logo que entrou em seu quarto foi logo para o banheiro e banhou-se tirando assim parte de seu cansaço. Somente quando saiu de lá, reparou que a porta do quarto de Sesshoumaru estava entreaberta e a luz acesa. Sorriu e sentiu seu coração acelerar, o cansaço corporal fugiu, e ela caminhou rapidamente ate lá, mas quando olhou no quarto, não o viu. Ainda sorrindo foi ate a porta do banheiro, e ele estava lá, dormindo de molho no ofurô.

Caminhou silenciosamente ate ele e o olhou no rosto, ele ressonava, tinha os lábios pouco abertos e estavam úmidos, chamando pelos dela.

Não resistindo àquela tentação ela os tocou, e o coração parecia que iria sair voando de dentro do peito.

Sesshoumaru não se assustou, e estendeu as mãos para segurá-la no rosto, umedecendo-o.

Ao separar os rostos, aqueles olhos dourados lindos fitaram sedutoramente os castanhos de Rin, aquilo pareceu dar mais corda aos desejos dos dois.

Sem pressa ela pegou uma toalha, abriu-a e esperou que ele saísse do ofurô.

De vagar ele levantou-se e ao chegar perto de Rin, ela estendeu a toalha e delicadamente passou o tecido pelo peito dele, secando as gotas que escorriam pelo local.

Eles caminharam ate o quarto ainda em silêncio, e ele sentou-se na beira da cama, ela já sabia o que ele queria. Ela pegou uma outra toalha e começou a secar os longos cabelos dele, e o rosto, tudo com muito carinho.

- Se continuar cuidando assim de mim, eu não resistirei... – ele comentou, tocando o ventre dela coberto por um roupão rosa.

- Você quer uma massagem, depois de um banho daquele seria muito mais relaxante não acha? – ela olhou-o – deite-se eu vou buscar o óleo de massagem.

Ele fez o que ela pediu, e ela foi ate o banheiro, e segundos depois estava de volta com um frasco nas mãos.

- Fique de costas... – pediu ela com uma voz sussurrante.

Ela sentou-se sobre suas próprias pernas em cima da cama ao lado dele cuidadosamente juntou os cabelos dele e os pois de lado. Virou um pouco do óleo na mão, passando-o em seguida. As mãos pareciam penas e muito delicadas, e esta espalhou aquele óleo perfumado pelas costas e pelos ombros massageando suavemente, passou pelo seguimento da coluna e por fim o bumbum.

Esfregou as coxas e panturrilhas e os pés.

- Vire-se... - ela pediu novamente. Ele parecia muito relaxado, o corpo estava _quase todo_ relaxado.

Seguidamente, ela pois mais um pouco de óleo nas mãos e espalhou em seguida pelo peito forte e nas costelas, massageou o ventre sentindo o estremecimento do local, os músculos contraíram-se pelo toque dos dedos dela. Para completar, ela começou a beijar o local, subindo em seguida, sentindo o perfume na pele. Pode ouvir alguns rosnados gementes, proferidos por ele, mas logo se calaram, pois ela passou a beijá-lo nos lábios.

Ele levou a mão no rosto dela, seguindo depois para soltar os longos cabelos negros dela. Deitou-a seguidamente começando a beijá-la, descendo em seguida para o pescoço e ombros, tirando delicadamente o que ela usava. Após tirar o que ela vestia acariciou lhe o corpo com tanta suavidade que ela desejou que aquele momento nunca acabasse. Mas ele parou por um momento, e sobrepôs-se, sentira um misto de prazer e saudade, os corações pulsavam juntos. Como sempre ele foi extremamente delicado em todos os gestos. Começou a transpirar, fazendo assim escorrer gotas pelo corpo oleoso, e essas pingarem no corpo de Rin como gotas de água fervendo.

Eles estavam muito envolvidos naquele momento, ele sentia como se a saudade em seu peito estivesse sendo arrancada, como um espinho, causando alivio em seu ser. Estavam sendo arrebatados a cada momento, a cada suave movimento.

Os gemidos ecoavam pelos quatro cantos do apartamento, causando um ódio incontrolável em um invasor, que encontrou a porta destrancada, adentrando assim o local.

O cheiro do óleo perfumado estava impregnando o local, os corpos se aqueciam a cada cálido beijo. Os cabelos dele estavam grudando nas costas por causa do suor expelido por sua pele ávida.

Movido por uma raiva incontrolável, o invasor caminhou de vagar ate onde o casal estava, mas não entrou no quarto de início. O ódio que sentia era grande, ódio dele, ódio dela...

- Sesshy... – Rin mal conseguia controlar a própria respiração. – Tenho uma... coisa para te contar...

- Diz...meu anjo... – ele quase não podia falar. Seu orgasmo estava chegando juntamente com o dela...

A porta foi aberta de vagar, e com os olhos estreitos empunhou uma arma, o dedo no gatilho, levemente o pressionava. Levantou o braço em que segurava a arma, a direcionando para a cabeça de Sesshoumaru, os gemidos de prazer dele fazia sentir ainda mais ódio, mais revolta à pessoa, sentiu ainda mais ódio ao ouvir e ver os dois chegando ao orgasmo juntos, a mão tremeu e nesse instante, e num impulso nervoso, o dedo chegou ate o fim. Nessa hora fechou os olhos, e quando os abriu, e olhou para os dois viu que o tiro havia pego nas costas do rapaz, o qual atravessou o corpo saindo assim no peito, o que fez esguichar sangue no rosto adormecido de Rin. Ao atravessar o corpo do rapaz, o projétil também atingiu Rin no pescoço, a fazendo perder os sentidos.

Sesshoumaru sentiu o corpo pesar sobre os braços que o sustentava suspenso sobre Rin. De sua boca entreaberta escorreu uma linha de sangue, que pingou no rosto de Rin, já molhado com seu sangue ainda quente. A visão começou a ficar turva, os sentidos foram adormecendo, mas conseguiu olhar o rosto de Rin mais uma vez, estava inerte e triste. Logo seus braços perderam o resto das forças, e dobraram fazendo assim seu corpo cair sobre o de Rin os rostos se encontram e ambos ficaram de lado, uma lagrima correu de um dos olhos de Sesshoumaru e seu coração ainda permitiu que desse um último gemido, e seus olhos o entregaram a escuridão profunda. Seu peito encostou-se sobre os seios de Rin impedindo assim que o sangue saísse pelo orifício da frente, passando a sair pelo de traz sujando seus cabelos de vermelho, o vermelho do seu sangue quente.

O coração de Rin ainda resistia, e com isso o sangue de seu corpo esvaia, manchando os lençóis e também misturando-se ao de Sesshoumaru.

- Malditos, mereceram cada segundo de dor... agora vão ser felizes no inferno!!! Aproveitem a lua de mel lá...

Logo o assassino saiu deixando os corpos juntos, esvaindo sangue...

Despertos pelo estampido os vizinhos do andar de baixo preocuparam-se, e logo um deles subiu. Olhou para a porta do apartamento, estava entreaberta. Desconfiado, ele andou ate ela e a empurrou de vagar. Olhou dentro do apartamento, estava tudo num mortífero silêncio. Entrou finalmente e andou ate a sala, as luzes estavam acesas, mas as atenções se voltaram para o corredor, com isso Rouyakan caminhou vacilante pelo corredor vendo a porta aberta. Ao chegar nela, seus olhos arregalaram os corpos ainda unidos, ensangüentados, nus...

Correu ate o aparelho telefônico na mesa de cabeceira, e tremendo desesperadamente digitou o numero da ambulância e em seguida o da delegacia.

Rouyakan olhou os rostos, mas não ousou tocar nos corpos, o sangue já tinha ensopado os cabelos de Sesshoumaru, que estava com os lábios um pouco descorados pela perda de sangue.

Na delegacia...

- Senhor Bokusen-ô, aconteceu uma desgraça!!!!!! – Um policial conhecido chegou ate o velho delegado, que muito ansioso olhou o jovem a sua frente, levantando-se em seguida.

- Fala homem!!!

- Acabamos de receber um telefonema – o rapaz falava arfante, estava apavorado. - uma denúncia...

- Vai direto ao assunto caramba!!!!

- O filho do general, Sesshoumaru e a namorada foram assassinados...

- O QUE?!!!! – Bokusen-ô arregalou os olhos e o coração ancião quase enfartou, levou a mão no peito como indicação de dor no coração. Mas logo esta passou e ele mais do que depressa saiu apressado pegando as armas e seu blazer.

- Senhor eu devo avisar o general Inu-Taishou? – perguntou o jovem policial tentando acompanhar os passos de Bokusen-ô.

- Deixe que eu faço isso... – ele continuou andando, mas parou... – onde o rapaz esta com a namorada?

- No apartamento senhor...

- Vamos logo, chame mais homens e não esqueça do doutor Akitoki Houjo!!

- Sim senhor! – o rapaz dispersou-se e logo três viaturas estavam prontas a partirem.

Um tempo depois, as viaturas chegaram ao seu destino, e uma multidão acercava as ambulâncias. Os policiais formaram uma barreira e Bokusen-ô mais dois policiais e o médico legista Akitoki subiram.

Logo que adentrou o apartamento, e o médico foi na frente seguindo outros médicos e enfermeiros da ambulância.

Com a indicação do Dr. Akitoki, os outros médicos começaram a mexer nos corpos, foi quando Bokusen-ô adentrou o quarto e sua primeira visão foi chocante ate mesmo para um delegado tão experiente. Seus olhos não acreditava no que via, um rapaz que viu crescer, viu formar-se era como um filho para ele, agora estava ali, ensangüentado... morto.

Bokusen-ô sentiu lagrimas correrem de seus olhos quando os médicos levantaram o corpo do rapaz e o sangue vazou em grande quantidade do peito dele. Não conseguiu olhar, virando o rosto para o lado.

- A mulher dele ainda esta viva, - o médico conhecido de Bokusen-ô avisou - o coração esta batendo um pouco fraco, se corrermos talvez dê tempo... de salvá-la. Vamos levem ela... – O médico ordenou.

- Doutor e o rapaz? – Bokusen-ô aproximou-se e com um fio de esperança perguntou.

- Sinto muito... olhando a extensão do ferimento, eu acredito que o coração dele tenha sido perfurado, eu irei o examinar, e ver se isso aconteceu... – Akitoki disse calçando as luvas, e logo se aproximando do corpo estendido na cama.

O médico, também amigo de Bokusen-ô, e que trabalhava como perito, examinou o corpo de Sesshoumaru minuciosamente. Seus dedos tatearam o orifício do projétil no peito dele, e com isso tocar no coração do rapaz. Abriu os olhos dele e os examinou, e tudo sob o olhar fiel de Bokusen-ô.

Logo examinou o local onde o corpo estava, olhou toda a extensão do quarto.

- O coração dele não foi perfurado. – disse ele tirando uma das luvas sujas. – Pelo que pude sentir quando toquei o coração, pude constatar que o coração esta intacto, a bala passou a um ou dois centímetros do coração, provavelmente ele morreu pela perda considerável de sangue. A localidade onde ele levou o tiro tem muitas artérias, e também os pulmões, o trauma foi grande no lugar e com isso as artérias foram rasgadas... e a moça teve muita sorte de não ter morrido também...

- Porque?...

- O impacto do tiro foi todo no rapaz, e pelo que senti, a bala perdeu as forças porque raspou uma das costelas dele, se não tivesse sido impedida ela teria acertado em cheio as vértebras do pescoço dela, aí poderia ter atingido a medula óssea, se ela por sorte não morresse, ficaria inválida. Resumindo, ele salvou a vida dela, mesmo que involuntariamente.

O delegado passou a mão pelos cabelos grisalhos, e logo andou ate o outro lado da cama, tomou o telefone nas mãos e com muita relutância digitou um número...

- O que vai fazer? – Akitoki ficou confuso, tirando a outra luva e depois as jogando onde a outra estava.

- Vou avisar ao pai... – esperou, o telefone chamou umas duas vezes, e logo alguém atendeu.

-_ Casa da Família Daiyoukai!_

- Myouga, pode chamar o Inu-Taishou, por favor, é Bokusen-ô.

- _Só um momento Bokusen-ô-sama... - _minutos de silêncio se decorreram, mas logo a grave voz de Inu-Taishou atendeu ao telefonema. – _Bokusen-ô seu idiota eu estava tomando meu chá, se quiser falar com o meu filho ele ainda não chegou..._

- Inu-Taishou, meu amigo... eu estou com seu filho aqui...

_- Estou sentindo um ar de confusão, o que ele aprontou dessa vez? – _Inu-Taishou deu uma risada, mas logo ficou sério, pois a resposta estava demorando a vir. – _Bokusen-ô, o que aconteceu, você esta mudo, ele matou alguém, fala homem!_

- Ele... – Bokusen-ô suspirou fundo, e olhou o rapaz ainda estendido na cama. - ... Seu filho foi assassinado...

- _Ei! Pare de brincadeira, isso não funciona comigo, não mais..._

Bokusen-ô caminhou ate a sacada, e viu um carro de reportagem parado frente ao prédio.

- Ligue a TV no canal 9...

_- Eu não estou gostando dessa brincadeira..._

- Ligue a TV no canal 9 caramba, faça o que eu estou dizendo!

Inu-Taishou, já com o coração acelerado e suando frio, correu ate a sala e ligou a TV, caiu sentado no sofá ao ouvir a notícia que passava...

- Myouga... – começou em tom baixo, a boca seca, o desespero começou a tomá-lo. - ...Kaede, Inu-Yasha!!!!!! – gritou desesperado e os empregados apareceram e o viram.

Ele estava pálido como um papel com lágrimas nos olhos e apontava para o aparelho de TV.

"_-... Assassinato de um rapaz de aproximadamente 24 anos abalou a capital do Japão essa noite. O rapaz estava na casa da namorada, o corpo foi encontrado junto com a moça em cima da cama onde faziam sexo, a perícia afirma que o homicida atirou em direção a cabeça, mas a bala acertou as costas do rapaz atravessando o corpo dele e acertando o pescoço da moça, que foi levada em estado grave para o hospital. A policia não encontrou pistas do assassino, mas depoimentos colhidos no local, ajudaram a policia descobrir que esse rapaz estava sendo perseguido, alimentando as suspeitas de que esse crime foi cometido por vingança..."_

_- _Pai? O que aconteceu... porque esta gritando dessa forma?

- Inu...Yasha... seu...seu irmão...

- Pai... fique calmo – Inu-Yasha aproximou-se e o pai se levantou olhando-o, grossas lágrimas escorreram pelo rosto dele. – O que aconteceu com Sesshoumaru?

- Inu-Yasha-sama, seu irmão foi assassinado – Myouga informou, com certo desespero nas palavras. – Foi assassinado no apartamento...

Inu-Yasha arregalou os olhos e olhou para o pai, viu-o perder as forças, mas logo se reafirmou, andou apressadamente para a porta e Inu-Yasha foi atrás.

- Pai, aonde vai?!

- Eu vou ver o corpo...

- Não pode dirigir dessa maneira, esta transtornado... – Inu-Yasha correu ate ele, e tomou as chaves dele. – eu levo o senhor lá...

Logo, Inu-Yasha estacionou o carro frente a uma grande multidão, e Inu-Taishou saiu do carro, correndo depois. Viu os médicos carregarem uma maca para o elevador, e correu entrando junto com eles.

Ao chegar lá em cima, andou de pressa quase corria, e adentrou o local desesperadamente.

- Onde?!! – ele perguntou a Bokusen-ô que estava na sala, conversava ainda com Akitoki, que anotava algumas coisas em uma agenda.

- Não adianta mais, só vai aumentar sua dor...

- ONDE ELE ESTA!!!

- No quarto... – Bokusen-ô apoiou as mãos nos ombros do amigo, mas logo ele saiu, e correu em direção onde o corpo do filho estava, e ao entrar o choque foi maior do que esperava. Com isso virou o rosto, como Bokusen-ô, mas logo se aproximou e ajoelhou na beira da cama.

- Filho... – ele segurou o rosto de Sesshoumaru entre as mãos, após limpou o sangue escorrido no canto da boca dele, pode sentir a pele ainda morna. Abaixou a cabeça e encostou a testa no ombro dele, começando a chorar depois.

Bokusen-ô olhou a cena, era deprimente, estava parado na soleira da porta, e Inu-Yasha chegou de repente, e ao ver aquilo surpreendeu-se. Nunca tinha visto o pai em tamanho desespero.

Os enfermeiros chegaram com a maca, e Inu-Yasha aproximou-se do pai, o segurou pelos ombros e o levantou, o abraçando depois.

Os enfermeiros começaram a arrumar o corpo em cima da maca, e Inu-Yasha viu, quando finalmente eles cobriram o corpo do irmão. Levaram-no para a ambulância e Inu-Taishou abraçado ao filho mais novo chorava, tendo também a mão amiga de Bokusen-ô em suas costas.

- Quem... quem poderia ter feito uma crueldade dessas com meu filho...

- Eu... sinto muito meu amigo... – Bokusen-ô olhou-o e logo começou a andar em direção a saída juntando-se assim ao medico legista.

- Pai... – Inu-Yasha segurou forte nos ombros do pai, mas logo ele levantou o rosto, haviam muitas lágrimas escorridas.

- Bokusen-ô... espere, e a menina Rin? – Inu-Taishou chamou o amigo e este parou e olhando respondeu:

- Ela ainda estava viva, foi levada para o hospital, o Dr. Akitoki disse que Sesshoumaru salvou a vida dela... indiretamente...

- Para onde estão levando o corpo de meu filho?

- Para o mesmo hospital em que a moça foi... Inu-Yasha – Bokusen-ô chamou a atenção, e com um olhar triste, ele o olhou. – Siga a ambulância onde o corpo de seu irmão esta, leve seu pai ate o hospital...

Inu-Taishou começou a andar junto com Inu-Yasha, e Bokusen-ô seguiu o médico, e ao chegar à sala, ligou para seus investigadores, e os convocou, iria começar as investigações naquele mesmo dia.

Ao descerem com o corpo, a multidão quase quebrou a barreira feita com os policiais, e sossegaram quando fecharam as portas da ambulância. Logo esta partiu, e Inu-Yasha com seu pai seguiram-na.

- Porque?... – Inu-Taishou murmurou, e ao olhar suas mãos, viu-as sujas.

Inu-Yasha também olhou, e logo pegou lenços de papel, e entregou para o pai, para que ele limpasse as mãos.

- Sesshoumaru aquele idiota... – Inu-Yasha riu tristemente, e o pai o olhou reprovando. - ... irei sentir falta dele... das surras... – riu.

Essa era a forma dele expressar seus sentimentos, porém o pai que era muito mais enérgico que ele, chorou, mas dos olhos dourados de Inu-Yasha não saíram nenhuma lágrima...

A ambulância percorreu as ruas de Tókio com as luzes e sirenes ligadas, a cor vermelha da luz, trazia à memória dos dois dentro do carro que a seguia, a imagem de Sesshoumaru estendido na cama, o peito cheio de sangue, a boca entreaberta também suja de sangue por dentro e por fora. Era triste, melancólico.

Logo mais lembranças aguçaram-se na mente do pai; um sorriso, uma repreensão, os gestos do filho mais velho... a formatura ate os olhares frios como ele sempre tinha... chorou para si, mas riu internamente... Como um general, respeitável estava chorando?... Mas o que perdera não era um soldado na guerra, era seu filho amado, seu orgulho um pedacinho de seu ser.

Como seria sua vida sem ele, e a menina Rin, sofreu tanto com a perda do pai, sofreu nas mãos do Kouga, e agora... sofreria mais uma vez.

Inu-Taishou não poderia abandoná-la, talvez se fizesse isso ela ate morreria com uma depressão, ou ficaria louca, afinal ela era o amor de Sesshoumaru, como pode ouvir algumas vezes ele dizendo enquanto dormia, e ao dizer sorria... seria noiva dele em breve, pois tina comprado um anel de noivado, e talvez fosse aquela noite, noite infeliz que levou o seu filho para longe...

- Isso não esta acontecendo... – Inu-Taishou murmurou, e Inu-Yasha o olhou.

A ambulância adentrou a emergência do hospital, e Inu-Yasha estacionou o carro perto da entrada, os dois saíram em seguida, caminharam para a entrada, e Inu-Yasha e o pai puderam ver os enfermeiros tirarem o corpo coberto com um lençol branco, sujo de sangue, de dentro da ambulância e o levando para o elevador em seguida.

- Pai... – Inu-Taishou olhava fixo para o elevador, e quando esses fecharam as portas Inu-Yasha o chamou novamente. – Pai vamos, temos que ver como a Rin-chan esta...

Inu-Taishou caminhou de forma maquinal e sentou-se num banco de espera, enquanto Inu-Yasha foi ate a recepção que ficava em frente onde Inu-Taishou estava.

- Estou procurando por uma paciente, o nome dela é Rin Hiiragizawa, deu entrada ainda pouco, com um tiro no pescoço...

A recepcionista olhou os dados fornecidos por Inu-Yasha no computador, e após olhou-o.

- O senhor é parente?

- Sou cunhado dela...

- Ela esta na cirurgia, deve demorar um pouco... Quem esta a operando é o doutor Suikotsu... ele é um bom médico, não se preocupe, ela vai ficar bem...

- E que garantias tem disso? – Inu-Yasha olhou-a sério e a recepcionista ficou totalmente sem graça.

- Eu estou tentando o animar senhor...

- Não precisa, sabemos o perigo que ela esta correndo... talvez nem saia da cama esta noite...

- Inu-Yasha pare com isso! A moça não tem culpa do que estamos passando... – Inu-Taishou esbravejou enérgico como sempre.

Frustrado, o rapaz sentou-se, mas logo atendeu seu celular, que começou a tocar freneticamente.

_- _O que é!?

_- Inu-Yasha – _Kagome chorava do outro lado com uma voz desesperada_. – Eu vi na televisão, eu...eu sinto muito... e a Rin como esta?_

_- _Não sabemos Kagome...

_- Eu vou para o hospital..._

- Não, fique em casa, eu dou notícias assim que tiver...

_- Mas..._

- Faça o que eu digo...

_- Esta bem..._ – Kagome desligou, e Inu-Yasha após fechar seu aparelho o guardou no bolso, continuando assim sério.

Três horas depois...

- Quem esta acompanhando a moça... – olhou o nome no prontuário. – Hiiragizawa, Rin Hiiragizawa?

- Nós estamos. – Inu-Yasha pois-se de pés olhando fixo para o médico a sua frente.

- Eu sou Suikotsu, o médico que operou a moça.

- Ela irá sobreviver?... – Inu-Taishou estava de cabeça baixa, e apoiava o rosto com as mãos, com os cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos.

- Estamos otimistas sobre isso, ela conseguiu suportar a cirurgia, ela e o bebê...

- Bebê?! – Inu-Yasha arregalou os olhos, e Inu-Taishou levantou a cabeça lentamente e passou a fitar o rosto do médico com seriedade.

- Sim – o medico sorriu - ela esta grávida de cinco semanas...

- Pai... – Inu-Yasha o olhou ainda de olhos arregalados e percebeu certa palidez no rosto dele. – pai o senhor esta bem?

- Meu...g-garoto... deixou um... – ele levantou-se e vacilante deu dois passos, mas suas pernas enfraqueceram, e ele cairia de joelhos se Inu-Yasha e o médico não o segurasse.

- Pai... ei você não vai fazer nada, meu pai esta passando mal caramba... – Inu-Yasha olhou o médico que logo chamou alguns enfermeiros e pediu que trouxesse uma dose de sedativo.

Inu-Taishou ficou em choque, parecia uma marionete nas mãos de Inu-Yasha, mas estava consciente.

Um tempo depois, Inu-Yasha velava o pai, que dormia num leito.

- Inu-Yasha? – o médico adentrou o quarto. – Esse é seu nome?

- Sim, o que quer?

- Eu olhei numa ficha que estava junto com a Rin, e lá dizia que ela foi baleada com um outro rapaz de nome Sesshoumaru...

- Sim, ele é meu irmão mais velho... – Inu-Yasha comentou um tanto triste.

- Eu... sinto muito pelo seu irmão Inu-Yasha... mas eu não posso deixar de comentar, ele morreu de uma forma muito boa...

- Ora saia daqui seu pervertido... – Inu-Yasha esbravejou um tanto irritado com o comentário.

O médico por sua vez saiu, mas sua curiosidade foi aguçada, então ele desceu onde seu irmão estava.

- Jakotsu?! – chamou de trás de um balcão, o qual dava entrada para uma outra sala, muito extensa.

- Sim Suikotsu, estou aqui!! – um jovem de jaleco branco, um pouco sujo de sangue e com uma voz estranhamente fina ?, acenava localizando-se.

- Ah! Esta ai... – Suikotsu suspendeu a porta do balcão e adentrou a sala, vendo que o irmão empurrava uma maca em direção a um grande _freezer_. – tem alguma coisa nova aí?

- Tem sim, chegou um bonitão, coitadinho, esta com um tiro no peito... e esta nu... – viu o rapaz sorrir. ?

- Onde ele esta? – Suikotsu perguntou ajudando o irmão a colocar uma pessoa numa gaveta do _freezer, _e fechando depois.

- Esta perto da porta, eu irei cuidar dele daqui a alguns minutos... – Jakotsu caminhou junto com o irmão em direção a maca onde estava o rapaz.

Jakotsu, após chegar perto do corpo suspendeu o lençol, e Suikotsu olhou o rosto do rapaz.

- Nossa... ele era tão jovem... e deixou um filho...

"_- Filho..."_

- Ele esta estranhamente morno, era para ter esfriado há muito tempo... – Jakotsu olhou o irmão. Segurou firme a maca e a levou para perto de uma mesa onde tinha vários instrumentos cirúrgicos.

- Há quanto tempo ele esta aqui Jakotsu? – o medico parecia intrigado com aquilo.

- Umas três horas – Jakotsu pois o dedo no queixo e pensou um pouco. - ou quatro...

- É tempo suficiente para um cadáver esfriar...

- Ei Suikotsu, o que esta fazendo? – Jakotsu olhou muito intrigado para o irmão, que tentava escutar algo com o estetoscópio no peito de Sesshoumaru. Com isso se aproximou e curvou-se para olhar o que o irmão fazia.

- Isso aqui... – comentou vagamente.

- Aiiiiiieeeeeee!!!!!!!

- O que foi! Jakotsu? – o rapaz estava extremamente pálido, o susto foi tão grande que ele caiu desmaiado no chão, e rapidamente o irmão foi olhar o que tinha acontecido, mas reparou que o braço do irmão ainda estava suspenso. Levantou-se de vagar e olhou no rosto do rapaz, a expressão não era de um cadáver e sim de alguém sofrendo muito.

- V-Você esta vivo... Kami-sama...

-N-não... con...te... a nin...guém... que... es...tou... vi...vo...

- Letargia... Você estava em estado de hibernação...

Logo ficou inconsciente novamente. Com muita rapidez, o médico levantou a porta do balcão, e deixando o irmão caído no chão, correu com a maca para o elevador e subiu para a UTI, e lá constatou, que o rapaz ainda estava vivo, o coração batia, mas muito fraco, estava com pouco sangue, e teria que fazer uma transfusão imediatamente. Mas lembrou-se de que o rapaz pediu segredo sobre sua vida, o que deveria fazer, decidiu contar ao pai para colher sangue dele, mas sua consciência estava irrequieta, talvez ele não quisesse que ninguém soubesse, seja lá qual for o motivo, era muito forte, ninguém despertaria de um estado letárgico para pedir isso à toa, e foi com esse pensamento que ele calou-se. Mas tinha que arrumar um jeito de colher sangue para ele do pai ou do irmão, o que faria.

Ao chegar ao quarto, olhou para Inu-Yasha, ele estava cochilando.

- Ei rapaz, acorde...

- O que foi, aconteceu algo com a Rin?

- Não, eu vou precisar de sua colaboração, uma mulher esta na CTI, e esta precisando de sangue, você poderia doar?

- E o que eu ganho com isso, não obrigado...

- Inu-Yasha, faça o que o médico esta pedindo... - Inu-Taishou olhou serio.

- Ora... – Inu-Yasha levantou-se frustrado, e acompanhou o médico, mas parou ao ouvir mais um comentário...

- Se precisar eu também posso doar...

- Será muita gentileza de sua parte... – "_Vocês estão salvando a vida de seu filho e irmão..."_ após pensar o médico sorriu. – obrigada senhor.

Logo, os dois retiraram o sangue, e mais que depressa, foram feitos testes pelo o outro irmão de Suikotsu, o químico e patologista Mukotsu. E os resultados foram satisfatórios, os dois sangues serviram.

Eram quase duas da manha quando Inu-Yasha e o pai, um tanto mais tranqüilo, mas ainda muito abalado voltou para casa.

O médico, estava satisfeito, pois depois de fazer uma cirurgia de reparação ás artérias do pulmão, o coração de Sesshoumaru estabilizou, voltando a pulsar quase que normalmente.

- É rapaz, você se salvou... mas eu não entendo, porque não quis que seus familiares soubessem que conseguiu vencer a morte... Bem de todo jeito, você deve ter motivos muito importantes... e parabéns, você vai ser pai...

- Ele não pode te ouvir, esta em coma.

- Mukotsu? O que esta fazendo aqui? – Suikotsu olhou-o confuso.

- Fiquei curioso para saber quem foi o sortudo que pode receber o sangue de duas pessoas diferentes... – Mukotsu olhou-o e fez uma expressão não muito satisfeita. – Esta pálido, será que resistira a esta noite?

- Ele resistirá, resistiu quatro horas letárgicas, sem assistência médica e depois os reflexos cerebrais se estabilizaram, o coração começou a bater normalmente depois que começou a receber o sangue...

- A família já foi avisada?

- Ele... não tem família – mentiu. – não dizia nada lá na ficha do necrotério...

- E o que foi fazer no necrotério?

- Eu fui conversar com o Jakotsu... Ai caramba o Jakotsu!!! – Logo saiu correndo freneticamente, deixando Mukotsu com uma gota pendurada na cabeça.

Ao chegar no local, Jakotsu estava sentado, alisava a cabeça...

- Jakotsu você esta bem? – Perguntou ao irmão levantando a porta do balcão, e logo se aproximou e abaixou para olhar o irmão.

- Eu tive um pesadelo horrível... – ele abraçou-se sentindo a pele se arrepiar.

- Levante-se... – Suikotsu ajudou ao irmão levantar-se. - ... Sinto dizer-lhe, mas não foi um pesadelo...

- Não foi!!! – ele olhou-o com olhos arregalados.

- Fique calmo, esta tudo bem...

- Como quer que eu fique calmo se um cadáver tentou me agarrar! – disse bramindo os braços freneticamente e as salivas saltitavam da boca.

Suikotsu sorriu e esperou o irmão terminar.

- Ele estava em estado de letargia, estava hibernando, Ainda não tinha morrido...

- Hibernando, puxa, o legista não examinou os olhos? Não verificou se as pupilas dilatadas se contraiam com a luz?

- Pelo jeito não, mas a letargia é como se estivesse mesmo morto...

- Seja como for ele quase me matou de susto... – Jakotsu pois a mão no peito indicando que ainda tinha o coração acelerado. – E agora, temos que avisar a família...

- Não podemos, ele despertou só para pedir isso, ele deve ter uma razão muito forte para querer que pense que ele morreu.

- Mas ele vai ser interrado amanha, o que vamos dizer, que ele foi roubado do necrotério?

- Não tinha pensado nisso... – Suikotsu virou-se de costas para o irmão, ficando pensativo em seguida.

- Se substituirmos o corpo, irão perceber, é muito difícil enganar pessoas da família, logo reconheceriam que não é ele...

- O que irei fazer...

Em casa, Inu-Taishou estava inconformado, havia choro e tristeza por toda a parte, Inu-Yasha estava acompanhando o pai em seu quarto, estava preocupado com o estado dele.

- Inu-Yasha-sama... – Myouga o chamou, batendo suavemente na porta, logo Inu-Yasha saiu, deixando o pai sozinho e atendeu Myouga.

- Sim, o que foi velho Myouga?

- Os telefones não param... o que devo fazer?

- Deixe que eu atenda dessa vez, vá descansar... – Inu-Yasha deu duas tapinhas no ombro do mordomo, e logo desceu, sentou-se do lado do telefone e esperou impaciente pela ligação. E logo o telefone tocou...

- Alô?

_- Queria falar com Inu-Taishou-sama... é...Kagura..._

- Você não acha que esta um pouco tarde para ficar ligando para casa dos outros? São quase quatro da manha...

_- Inu-Yasha... eu estou muito deprimida, assisti ao noticiário e eu queria saber em qual hospital o corpo... _– teve uma crise de choro, e Inu-Yasha revirou os olhos_. - ...o corpo de seu irmão esta..._

_- _Deixe meu irmão descansar em paz Kagura, já não basta o que você fez ele passar quando estava vivo... – desligou sem deixar ela terminar e arrancou o fio do telefone da tomada. – Maldição... Porque ele foi morrer... Mas que droga!

Eram seis e trinta da manha quando Inu-Taishou começou a agilizar o funeral de seu filho, e enviou roupas para o hospital para vestirem Sesshoumaru.

Desceu as escadas rápido, e nem chegou a sala de refeições, sentou-se no sofá e pegou o telefone digitando um numero depois...

-_ Tokyo no Byouin (Hospital de Tokyo) Ohayo! – _Uma recepcionista atendeu do outro lado da linha.

- Por favor, o corpo do meu filho esta ai neste hospital, eu irei enviar as pessoas para cuidar do corpo, eu quero que o caixão venha trancado...

_- Sim senhor qual é o nome da pessoa?_

- Sesshoumaru Daiyoukai... – Inu-Taishou deu as informações necessárias para que tudo viesse certo, e não precisasse abrir mais o caixão, depois terminou a ligação e abaixou a cabeça.

- Inu-Taishou-sama, o senhor mandou fechar o caixão? Não iremos ver o rosto de...

- Quero evitar mais dor Kaede, com certeza o velório estará cheio de garotas, e conhecidos, não quero que o corpo seja agarrado ou beijado... seria muito deprimente...

- O senhor tem razão... – ela olhou para o chão, mas logo elevou o olhar novamente. – A que horas chega o corpo...

- Talvez às dez horas da manha, eu pedi que levasse logo para o cemitério, estarei lá esperando para quando chegar...

- É tão triste falar sobre isso Inu-Taishou-sama... – Kaede aproximou-se e olhou para o homem a sua frente, estava cabisbaixo, e muito deprimido.

- Kaede, eu perdi meu menino...

- Inu-Taishou-sama – a velha senhora sentou-se ao lado dele e apoiou a mão carinhosamente no ombro. – tente ser forte, eu sei que é difícil senhor, mas... o senhor tem que ser forte.

Inu-Taishou olhou Kaede, e em anos trabalhando naquela casa, ela viu pela primeira vez uma lagrima correr dos olhos daquele pai.

- Jakotsu, prepare um corpo, os familiares mandaram as roupas, eles pediram que fizéssemos essa gentileza...

- Claro, qual o nome do falecido? – Jakotsu perguntou sorrindo estranhamente. ?

- É... – olhou a ficha e logo informou. – Sesshoumaru Daiyoukai, ele chegou aqui ontem de noite, morreu com um tiro...

- Tudo bem... - Jakotsu pegou a ficha das mãos da mulher, e logo se virou de costas, mas sua atenção foi chamada novamente.

- Jakotsu, a família pediu para trancar o caixão, parece que eles não querem que vejam o corpo...

- Isso é bom... – ele sorriu. – Poderia chamar meu irmão aqui, o Suikotsu, preciso falar com ele, é urgente...

- Esta bem, ate mais Jakotsu...

- Que ótimo... – comemorou o rapaz sorridente.

Alguns minutos depois, Suikotsu apareceu, e adentrou o local onde estava o irmão, e o viu mexendo em um cadáver.

- O que esta fazendo Jakotsu?

- Esse tem o mesmo corpo do rapaz, será que dá para substituir?

- Do que esta falando? – perguntou confuso.

- Eles querem que o caixão fique trancado, não irão velar ele aberto, temos uma chance...

- Seria muito arriscado, eu prefiro contar a verdade à família e acabar com a dor deles...

- Decida-se Suikotsu, não temos muito tempo...

- Vou pensar, daqui a alguns minutos eu ligo te dando uma resposta... - O médico respirou fundo e saiu do local.

Pensou durante algum tempo perto do leito onde o rapaz estava, olhava-o. Tinha uma expressão serena.

" – _Parece estar tão tranqüilo, ele deve estar confiando em mim... o que devo fazer..."_

Horas depois, o caixão saiu do hospital, era quase oito horas da manhã, e Inu-Taishou já estava na capela esperando pelo corpo junto com Inu-Yasha, os empregados, incluindo Jaken que desde que soube da notícia não parou de chorar nem um instante.

Havia também muitas garotas, como Inu-Taishou havia previsto, e algumas delas com crises nervosas, chorando que parecia que era um membro da família delas que seria interrado aquele dia.

Kagura também estava lá com a família, e chorava desesperada no ombro da irmã Kanna, que se mantinha séria, e impassível.

Alguns minutos depois, o choro se intensificou, pois o caixão com o corpo acabara de chegar, Inu-Taishou permaneceu quieto e muito sério, Inu-Yasha também, estava com kagome, e com ela Sango que chorava, mas não muito, e Miroku também muito serio.

O velório não durou mais do que quatro horas e logo o cortejo para a sepultura começou, haviam soldados fardados e empunhando rifles, Inu-Taishou também com sua farda de general carregava uma bandeira do Japão, a qual estava forrada sobre o caixão enquanto velavam o corpo.

Ao chegarem à lápide, novamente o general forrou a bandeira e honras militares foram proferidas, e depois da salva de tiros, todos, inclusive o general fizeram a continência, e o caixão finalmente foi sendo baixado. Inu-Taishou recebeu o abraço de Bokusen-ô, e de Inu-Yasha depois, o qual deixou uma muito camuflada lagrima descer, mas logo a limpou.

- Seja forte meu amigo... – Bokusen-ô apertava suavemente o ombro do amigo, enquanto viam o caixão sendo posto no fundo da sepultura. – ele cumpriu sua missão...

Inu-Taishou observou cada flor jogada, cada jovem da faculdade onde ele estudou alguns professores, Kagura, todos que tinham uma admiração, gostavam dele ou o amavam estavam ali a prestar a última homenagem.

Sara não pode ficar presente, passou mal, a comoção tomou o corpo dela e uma ambulância a veio buscar ainda na capela, onde desmaiou.

Logo uma chuva fina começou a cair, dispersando as pessoas presentes, as quais saiam aos poucos, somente Inu-Taishou permaneceu frente à lápide onde uma inscrição dizia o nome de seu filho e o período em que viveu.

Após alguns longos minutos, Inu-Taishou finalmente seguiu para onde Inu-Yasha estava.

- Vamos Inu-Yasha... – palavras vazias e tristes, cheias de ressentimentos.

Logo o automóvel seguia as ruas, deixando cada vez mais distante uma pessoa que mesmo sendo fria, deixaria muitas saudades...

No hospital, Rin resistia bem ao ferimento, a cada minuto, ainda estava na UTI, mas seu estado estava instável. O mesmo acontecia com Sesshoumaru, o organismo dele estava reagindo perfeitamente, mas ambos inspiravam muitos cuidados ainda.

- Suikotsu como esta o rapaz? – Jakotsu perguntou; caminhava junto com o irmão pelos corredores do hospital.

- O estado dele esta instável...

- Nos não podemos manter ele aqui, seria arriscado, e se o pai dele ou algum familiar o vir?

- Você tem razão, mas eu não posso transferir ele, ainda inspira muitos cuidados, afinal ele quase morreu, porque o tiro arrebentou uma das artérias que leva sangue para os pulmões, seria arriscado demais ele fazer uma viagem agora... – logo entraram na ala onde ele estava, e Jakotsu viu o irmão aproximar-se de Sesshoumaru.

- O que vai fazer?

- Vou ver como ele esta, ainda não o examinei hoje...

- Ele esta bem mais corado do que antes... mas Suikotsu porque você resolveu ocultar toda essa história... seria muito menos doloroso para a família se soubessem que ele esta se recuperando...

- Não posso contar, agora que comecei vou ter que terminar, e quando ele acordar, me dirá o porquê me fez mentir, e espero que seja por um bom motivo...

- Você fez uma grande besteira, como pode aceitar um pedido de uma pessoa que estava morta praticamente?

- Jakotsu, eu sou médico e ele acordou de um estagio letárgico e mesmo com uma hemorragia gravíssima conseguiu falar com muito sacrifício, ele deve ter motivos muito fortes para se ocultar da família... – Suikotsu, continuou a examinar Sesshoumaru, e finalmente ele terminou, examinando os olhos.

- Caramba que olhos lindos...? ...Nunca tinha visto olhos dessa cor antes...

- Ele se parece muito com o pai e o irmão... – comentou vagamente – Bem agora eu irei ver a mulher dele, ela precisa de mais cuidados. - Disse finalmente saindo do local, sendo acompanhado por Jakotsu.

Durante duas cansativas semanas, os cuidados de Suikotsu com os dois pacientes eram redobrados, ambos continuaram inconsciente durante esse período.

Inu-Taishou ia ver como Rin estava todos os dias, mesmo que pela vidraça, que dava acesso a UTI. Ela estava sendo um consolo para a infindável dor que ele sentia pela perda do filho. Ele buscava apoio, e forças com ela e com a criança que ela estava esperando.

Foi numa sexta feira à noite, no final dessas duas semanas, após o acontecido, que uma notícia boa surgiu.

- Casa da Família Daiyoukai, boa noite...

_- Boa noite, aqui é do Tókio no Byouin, eu gostaria de falar com o senhor... Inu-Taishou..._

- Só um momento, eu vou ver se ele pode atender... – Myouga deixou o telefone descansar e logo foi fazer o que tinha dito. Subiu as escadas e ao chegar frente à porta bateu suavemente.

- Entre... – pediu Inu-Taishou com uma voz melancólica.

- Inu-Taishou-sama, tem uma ligação para o senhor, é do Tókio no Byouin...

-Eu já estou indo Myouga... peça a Kaede que prepare um chá para mim por favor...

- Sim senhor, agora mesmo... com licença. – Myouga saiu em seguida, acatando as ordens dadas.

Inu-Taishou um pouco desanimado levantou-se e após vestir seu roupão, desceu, e ao chegar à sala, atendeu ao telefone.

- O que desejam? – perguntou friamente.

- Boa noite senhor Inu-Taishou, estamos ligando para avisar que a senhorita Hiiragizawa acordou...

- Ela acordou? Mas...

- O doutor Suikotsu deseja falar-lhe, vou passar para ele.

...segundos depois...

- Boa noite senhor Inu-Taishou, como o senhor esta? – perguntou gentilmente.

- Indo... – comentou vagamente. - fale mais sobre a menina Rin.

- Ela esta totalmente instável, ainda não esta falando, mas os sentidos estão bem ativos, ela esta respondendo bem e ate sorriu hoje...

- Contaram alguma coisa para ela sobre meu filho?

- Não senhor, e gostaria de pedir que não conte ainda, que espere ela se recuperar mais, e também pelo bebê.

- Eu compreendo...

- Se o estado dela continuar estabilizando em três dias eu irei dar alta da UTI, e levá-la para o quarto, então o senhor poderá se aproximar e conversar com ela.

- Obrigado Dr. Suikotsu, qualquer novidade nos avise.

- Sim senhor, boa noite.

- Boa noite... – Inu-Taishou terminou a ligação, e sentou-se no sofá.

Instantes depois Kaede apareceu com a bandeja nas mãos e no rosto carregava um semblante muito triste, como o de todos na residência.

- Inu-Taishou-sama, o seu chá.

- Kaede, obrigada... – agradeceu, vendo ela por a bandeja na mesa de centro, sentando-se depois, serviu a xícara.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa com a Rin-chan?

- Ela despertou, talvez em três dias ela já possa receber visitas...

- Que bom senhor, comentou cabisbaixa levantando-se após.

- Kaede – ele chamou e ela virou para o olhar com o mesmo semblante triste. – eu vou lhe pedir um favor... – comentou olhando para o chá em sua xícara.

- Pode pedir senhor... – disse olhando-o.

- Peça ao Myouga que vá amanha bem cedo buscar os objetos pessoais e as roupas da menina Rin no apartamento, e você apronte o maior quarto de hospedes da casa para ela, ela vai precisar de conforto, ela e também o bebê...

- Bebê? – Kaede o olhou confusa.

- Sim... – ele olhou-a e deu um fraco sorriso. - ...meu filho deixou uma semente...

- Inu-Taishou-sama, a Rin-chan esta esperando um filho do Sesshoumaru-sama?

- Sim Kaede, e temos que acolhê-la e dar muito amor e carinho para que ela e também a criança se sintam bem...

- Uma criança vai alegrar essa casa, - ela deu um sorriso, mas logo ficou séria. – nada ira substituir o Sesshoumaru-sama, mas pelo menos teremos uma lembrança viva dele...

- Temos que fazer a menina Rin sentir-se muito confortável não só pela criança Kaede, ela perdeu tudo o que tinha, ate meu filho, agora iremos apoiar ela como um membro da família.

- Sim senhor... – Kaede confirmou a idéia de Inu-Taishou, mas mesmo com aquela notícia maravilhosa ela permaneceu triste, mas agora levava em seu rosto um sorriso, ainda era triste, mas sorria.

- Reúna todos, eu irei conversar com vocês amanha. – Inu-Taishou levantou-se, estava com um sorriso no rosto, mas quem o olhasse, sabia que ele estava passando por um momento muito difícil.

Ele colocou a xícara de volta na bandeja, e logo começou a caminhar para as escadas.

- Sim... Inu-Taishou-sama... – Respondeu Kaede olhando-o subir...

Continua...

N/A: Ai... eu ainda estou sentindo-me muito triste por ter que escrever esse capítulo, dói muito no meu coração fazer isso, eu sei que é triste, me perdoem...

Pelo que vocês puderam ver, ele não é fácil de matar, mesmo levando um tiro o qual rasgou as artérias, e perdeu tanto sangue ele lutou e esta vivo...

De agora em diante será mais fácil escrever, eu particularmente detesto machucar os personagens que amo, e sei que por isso vou receber merecíveis críticas, mas me perdoem por favor, eu não me senti bem e fazer isso.

Um beijo para todos os leitores, e aguardem mais surpresas no próximo capítulo...


	10. O grande sofrimento de Rin e a

_**10 - O grande sofrimento de Rin e a obscuridade de seu caminho**_

_Música Broken (despedaçado) – Amy Lee e Seether_

Como Suikotsu tinha dito, Rin teve alta da UTI, e em três dias estava no quarto.

As primeiras visitas eram restritas só a Inu-Taishou, que como o médico havia pedido não comentou sobre a morte de Sesshoumaru.

Durante um mês, Rin apenas olhava a todos e fazia poucos gestos com as mãos, e sorria para quem ia a visitar. Nas três semanas que se seguiram a melhora dela foi considerável, e na última semana deste mesmo mês, numa visita onde Inu-Taishou estava junto com o médico que fazia exames rotineiros, ela finalmente, com um pouco de sacrifício falou.

- I... Inu...Taishou-sama, como, como esta o Sesshy? ...Onde...ele esta?

Inu-Taishou olhou sério para o médico, e este fez o mesmo aproximando-se após do leito, na parte oposta onde Inu-Taishou estava.

Esperançosa, Rin continuou olhando para Inu-Taishou, estava ansiosa para saber notícias de Sesshoumaru desde que despertou, mas foi nessa oportunidade em que ela conseguiu expressar realmente o que seu coração ansiava.

- Menina Rin... – ele segurou firme na mão da garota, que olhou aquele gesto não entendendo, e uma grande onda de preocupação tomou não só a ela, mas a todos presentes ali naquele quarto. – ... o meu filho, Sesshoumaru... ele... – Inu-Taishou olhou para o médico e Rin ficou tensa, e por isso sentiu dores deixando isso claro em sua expressão facial. - ...ele não resistiu ao ferimento, ele nos deixou naquela noite...

- Não... – os olhos de Rin marejaram de lágrimas, e seu corpo foi tomado por um entorpecimento muito grande. – ele não pode fazer isso comigo... – disse em voz sussurrante, quase sem forças.

- Fique calma senhorita... – o médico pediu, mas como, como conseguiria ficar calma? O amor de sua vida, o seu amor a deixara.

O estado de tensão continuou fazendo o médico ter que administrar um calmante a ela, que em minutos adormeceu, mas seu rosto, estava molhado, o sofrimento dela havia começado há algum tempo com sua vida difícil, mas agora seria muito mais, seria muito mais sofrimento, pois a única pessoa que a amou de verdade tinha a deixado...

- Dr.? – Inu-Taishou olhou interrogativamente para o médico, querendo saber o estado da garota.

- Ela vai estar mais calma quando acordar, vou dar a ela antidepressivos, ela vai precisar muito deles. – o médico aproximou-se de Inu-Taishou e apoiou a mão no ombro dele, após saiu deixando-os sozinhos.

Depois de cuidar de Rin, Suikotsu subiu para a ala da UTI, aonde ao chegar teve uma grande surpresa, Sesshoumaru estava com os olhos abertos, e quando ele se aproximou ele virou o rosto para olhá-lo.

- Você acordou – o médico contentou-se. – Estou vendo que esta melhor do que pensava, não imaginava de acordar nem tão cedo...

Sesshoumaru olhava o fixamente e inexpressivamente. Suikotsu por sua vez, pegou o prontuário aos pés da cama, e começou a anotar algo, e logo se aproximou de novo de Sesshoumaru, olhou o embolo do soro e depois as batidas cardíacas, e novamente anotou.

- Eu vou examinar você... – ele puxou delicadamente o lençol expondo o peito com um curativo. Calçou um par de luvas e de vagar foi desfazendo o curativo, Sesshoumaru permaneceu inerte, mas de olhos abertos, piscava algumas vezes, mas não exprimia nenhum sentimento no olhar nem na expressão, os músculos de seu rosto não moveram nenhuma vez, só para piscar os olhos, e olhar de vez em quando para seu peito.

- Esta sentindo alguma dor, se não balance a cabeça...

- Não sinto nada... – Sesshoumaru surpreendeu mais uma vez o médico. Mas sua voz estava fraca, quase sussurrante.

- Que bom, estou muito satisfeito com seu estado, seu ferimento esta cicatrizando muitíssimo bem, e se continuar assim, logo, logo vai descer para um quarto... – Suikotsu informou, vendo ele apenas olhá-lo com frieza.

O médico, após fazer novo curativo no peito dele, fez novas anotações no prontuário, e logo virou-se para ir embora.

- Ei... – Sesshoumaru o chamou de volta, e ele olhou-o reprovativamente, mas ouviu o que Sesshoumaru tinha a dizer. -... Você contou a alguém?

- Você foi enterrado no dia seguinte à sua morte não se preocupe, agora descanse, não pode ficar se esforçando muito, você ainda esta se recuperando por dentro, quero que se recupere bem depressa... depois conversamos.

Sesshoumaru fechou os olhos, mas não dormiu, ficou esperando o retorno do médico.

Eram quase cinco horas da tarde quando Rin acordou, sua reação foi calma, mas a angústia que sentia a fez recomeçar a chorar.

Como iria conseguir viver sem ele, com suportaria? Mas mesmo com toda aquela dor, todo o desespero que sentia teria que suportar, estava grávida e se perdesse essa criança, sua vida acabaria. Essa era a única razão que a fazia resistir ainda, afinal era um pedacinho dele uma lembrança viva do amor que sentiam um pelo outro.

Estava sentindo-se muito só, desolada, inconformada. A solidão residia naquele lugar, mesmo a enfermeira indo visitá-la periodicamente, só chorava e lembrava de cada momento com ele, de cada beijo, de cada abraço, de cada carícia que jamais iria ter novamente, nunca mais iria vê-lo sorrir para ela nos momentos de amor, nos momentos de prazer... como suportará, como?...

Aqueles dias no hospital estavam se tornando uma tortura, não só para Rin que perdera seu amor, mas também para Sesshoumaru que não sabia notícias de Rin, e aquilo o impacientava, dias decorreram-se e aquela angústia do rapaz aumentava cada vez mais, mas faltava-lhe uma coisa que sempre teve. Ele nunca temeu nada na vida nem a morte, mas temia em perguntar por ela, temia só em pensar que ela não estaria bem... ou que estaria...morta.

A recuperação dele foi extraordinária, e depois de alguns dias após de despertar ele foi para o quarto, mas seus batimentos cardíacos continuaram a ser observados.

Numa manhã ao despertar, Sesshoumaru recebeu a visita do médico e dessa vez estava acompanhado com uma enfermeira diferente.

- Como se sente nessa manhã?

- Estou bem... não sinto nada de novo... – comentou sem olhar para os dois presentes.

- Que bom, agora eu quero que conheça essa moça, o nome dela é Botan, e foi ela que deu banho em você durante o seu sono, e vai dar banho em você hoje...

- Banho? – o rapaz olhou sério com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- Sim, ela continuará te ajudando enquanto não puder se levantar e fazer isso sozinho, - Sesshoumaru olhou a enfermeira e corou levemente, mas logo desviou o olhar, pois ela sorria incessantemente, e aquilo estava causando um incrível desconforto em seu ser. – agora eu vou deixá-los, fique relaxado e deixe-a fazer o que for necessário, vai se sentir melhor no final.

Após o Suikotsu sair, a enfermeira começou a organizar o material para começar a banhar o rapaz.

- Vamos começar? – perguntou a ele sorrindo, ele não a olhou, mas acenou positivamente com a cabeça, um pouco corado.

Na mesa de cabeceira, ela pois uma bandeja com um jarro com água morna e um sabonete. Logo após lavar as mãos e secá-las, ela calçou as luvas, pegou um pouco de gaze e depois de molhá-las na água, ela delicadamente começou a passar no rosto dele, limpando os cantos dos olhos, após as maçãs do rosto, e em instantes estava limpando o pescoço dele. Cada toque era tão delicado, lembrava as mãos de Rin, o toque dela.

Com cuidado, ela baixou o lençol que o cobria ate a parte pubiana, e começou a despi-lo da roupa de hospital que estava usando. Tirou o curativo do peito, e limpou-o cada contorno muscular, com muito asseio, após passou para o ventre, e o toque ali o fez retrair os músculos, e Botan sorriu.

- Desculpe... – ela pediu, vendo que ele sentia um pouco de cócegas no local.

Após secar a região limpa com uma toalha, ela foi novamente ate a bandeja e pegou mais algumas gazes, para limpara agora os braços.

- Você poderia me ajudar, levante bem devagar seus braços para eu limpá-los... – com a ajuda dela, ele levantou os braços e ela os limpou com o mesmo cuidado que teve com as outras partes anteriores e após terminar os braços, o ajudou a baixá-los.

– Agora você não pode ser tímido ta... - Viu-o olhá-la e após corou fechando os olhos em seguida. – Eu vu ser rápida para não o incomodar muito...

Com cuidado e leveza ela terminou de baixar o lençol e logo depois de pegar um pouco mais de gazes, ela começou a limpar as partes íntimas dele, sem mexer muito, por causa da sonda que usava, aquilo incomodava quando mexia, e a enfermeira foi muito cuidadosa quanto a isso.

No fim ela terminou limpando as pernas, e logo após de por um roupão limpo, o cobriu ate a altura do peito.

- Como esta se sentindo? – ela perguntou acolhendo as coisas que usou.

- Estou me sentindo um pouco melhor...

- Isso me deixa muito feliz, eu vou levar essas coisas para por no lixo, mas volto logo para terminar, ainda falta pentear seus cabelos...

Ela virou-se e saiu levando consigo a bandeja, e logo voltou com um pente e escova. Com muito cuidado ela começou a penteá-lo começando das pontas, e quando terminou passou as mãos, começando das raízes ate as pontas, deixando os cabelos bem arrumados.

A cada instante o sorriso daquela enfermeira lembrava-o de Rin, seu coração estava apertado, receando saber que ela o deixou. Sabia que ela poderia estar morta, pois uma das últimas imagens que viu naquele dia foi o rosto inerte dela, não queria pensar, mas sua mente não obedecia, não queria esquecê-la.

- O doutor Suikotsu vai providenciar um dentista para olhar seus dentes, eu cuidei de sua higiene oral também, mas o doutor prefere que um dentista de uma olhada antes de eu continuar... – informou ela, mas a resposta a todas as gentilezas foi o silêncio, parecia estar deprimido, e ela resolveu assim sair, o deixando sozinho.

- Rin... – ele sussurrou, sentiu seus olhos marejarem, e uma única lágrima desceu em sua face...

Ao dia seguinte, a primeira visita do médico foi um tanto frustrada, suas preocupações e movimentos durante o sono, causaram dores, mas não muito fortes, as quais logo à tarde cederam.

Sesshoumaru estava de olhos fechado quando Suikotsu adentrou o quarto e se aproximou.

- Sesshoumaru... – o rapaz o olhou. – esse é seu nome não é? – viu-o consentir com a cabeça ainda sério.

Suikotsu puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se perto do leito e Sesshoumaru ficou um tanto confuso com aquela reação, passando a olhá-lo.

Suikotsu suspirou fundo, e logo após olhou-o e começou a falar em tom manso.

- Seu pai esta aqui no hospital...

- O que ele esta fazendo aqui? – perguntou com a voz um pouco arrastada.

- Fique calmo, ele veio ver outra pessoa...

- Quem? – sentiu o coração pulsar forte, sentindo o doer um pouco.

- Eu deveria ter te contado antes, mas fiquei preocupado com...

- Fale logo, pare de enrolar... – pediu sério, apressando o médico.

- ... Ele esta com a sua namorada...

- Ela... – o coração doeu mais forte e o ar faltou, nisso o médico levantou-se e o olhou sério. - ... ela esta viva... – olhou-o com um semi sorriso no rosto.

- Fique calmo rapaz, ou vai ter problemas, ela esta bem, eu vou dar alta para ela em três dias... agora acalme-se.

Ele fechou os olhos e manteve o controle, e logo após seu coração parar de doer, ele olhou o médico.

- Como ela esta?

- Ela se recuperou bem, mas esta muito deprimida, ela pensa que você esta morto, não faz outra coisa a não ser chorar...

- Esta sofrendo...

- Porque esta mentindo Sesshoumaru?

- Quero descobrir quem tentou nos matar...

- E não podia fazer isso causando menos dor nas pessoas que o amam, seu pai, seu irmão, sua namorada estão sofrendo muito...

- E pensa que eu estou satisfeito com essa situação? Não sabe como eu gostaria de vê-la, de tocar nela...

- Ela o ama muito, não deveria sofrer dessa maneira, principalmente por causa da criança que esta esperando... - Suikotsu olhou-o serio e viu-o olhar de olhos arregalados.

- Criança? Ela esta...

- Sim, ela esta grávida de dois meses...

Um silêncio mortal se fez no quarto. Mas uma ansiedade tomou Sesshoumaru, estava explodindo de alegria por dentro, mas não podia fazer nada ou colocaria tudo a perder. Viu Suikotsu sair do quarto frustrado.

Um tempo depois, um outro médico entrou no quarto, mas este era o dentista, e depois de dar uma boa olhada nos dentes do rapaz, e o ajudar os escovar o deixou.

Aquele dia estava sendo um dos melhores apesar de um pouco de dor, mas aquilo era pouco em vista da alegria que sentia.

Era quase meia noite quando Suikotsu voltou ao quarto, Sesshoumaru parecia dormir, mas ao chegar perto ele abriu os olhos.

- Quer ver a sua namorada? – ele segurou aos pés da cama olhando para o rosto frustrado de Sesshoumaru.

- Como poderia se estou preso nessa maldita cama...?

- Eu sei uma maneira, me escute, eu farei isso por você, e você terá que me prometer que depois de toda essa confusão que arranjou me deixe de fora, eu não quero perder meu diploma.

- Fique tranqüilo quanto a isso. – ele fechou os olhos novamente.

- Jakotsu, entre... – pediu, vendo Sesshoumaru abrir os olhos para ver o que acontecia.

O rapaz atendeu ao pedido, e trazia consigo uma cadeira de rodas.

- Oi... – ele cumprimentou sorrindo e acenando para Sesshoumaru. ?

- Muito bem, agora eu e meu irmão Jakotsu vamos te ajudar a se levantar, não quero que faça força, deixe que nos o levantemos, quero só que nos ajude com o peso de seu corpo.

De vagar, cada um dos médicos segurou em um braço de Sesshoumaru, o sentando primeiro...

- Fique calmo, vai doer um pouco, mas é porque você esta deitado há muito tempo. – avisou Suikotsu. –Agora bote os pés na escada e nos ajude só com o peso, como eu falei.

...devagar e com a ajuda dos dois, ele desceu da cama, de vagar e com cuidado eles o sentaram na cadeira de rodas...

- Esta sentindo alguma coisa? – Suikotsu perguntou olhando-o preocupado.

- Não... – respondeu ajeitando os cabelos.

- Então vamos... – Suikotsu passou para trás da cadeira e segurou-a para começar empurrar-la.

- Espere, eu não quero que ela saiba ainda que estou vivo...

- Não se preocupe – Jakotsu olhou sorrindo. – Ela esta sedada...

- Eu pedi à enfermeira que aumentasse a dose do calmante hoje, ela não vai acordar.

Os corredores do hospital estavam vazios devido à hora, e rapidamente eles o levaram.

Ao chegar à porta do quarto onde ela estava. Jakotsu apoiou a mão no ombro dele e o olhou.

- Esta preparado?

- Idiota... – Sesshoumaru olhou-o indiferente, mas quando a porta foi aberta o coração acelerou.

De vagar Suikotsu empurrou a cadeira de rodas ate o leito, e os olhos de Sesshoumaru adquiriram um brilho diferente ao vê-la.

- Vou deixá-lo a sós com ela, mas é por pouco tempo... – após sair, o médico encostou a porta e ficou atrás dela esperando.

Sesshoumaru olhou-a e de leve tocou a mão dela e a apertou suavemente...

I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph; I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain

"_Eu queria que você soubesse que eu adoro o jeito que você sorri  
Eu quero te abraçar bem forte e tomar sua dor  
Eu ainda tenho sua foto, e eu sei que ela me ajuda bastante  
Quero te abraçar bem e roubar sua dor"  
_

- Rin, minha Rin... – solitárias lágrimas escorreram de seus olhos dourados enquanto a via ressonar. Aquele momento era tudo, não sentia dor nem ansiedade, ela era tudo em seu coração, em sua mente, em sua alma. Queria que aquele momento durasse para sempre, queria que a ver sorrir novamente, mas o destino foi cruel em colocar em seus caminhos uma infeliz pessoa que tentou-os matar, causando essa separação tão dolorosa. Suas vidas estavam reviradas e cada coração sofria por causa da dor daquele infeliz acontecimento. Queria que nada daquilo estivesse acontecendo, e que estivesse com ela em seus braços a apertando suavemente contra seu corpo, podendo assim sentir a calidez de seu corpo.

_"Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away"  
_

"Porque eu fico fraco quando estou solitário  
E eu não me sinto bem quando você vai embora"

Viu-a virar de ventre para o alto, mas ainda segurava sua mão, ela estava tão corada, tão linda como sempre, mas uma coisa chamou a atenção dele, e ele olhou.

- Cuide de nosso filho minha Rin... Este Sesshoumaru promete que vai descobrir quem esta nos separando... – sentiu o coração palpitar dolorido por aquela situação frustrante.

Nunca tinha sido tão amado em toda sua vida por um ser, e ela fazia diferença ela era parte dele, era tudo para ele, e tudo o que tinha de mais precioso. Sentia necessidade de tê-la por perto, pois a cada sorriso que ela dava seu ser se rejuvenescia e revitalizava como uma fonte de vida.

Ela era a canção e ele o instrumento, era seu oxigênio...

"_You've gone away  
You don't feel me here, anymore"_

"Você se foi pra longe, e eu não me sinto mais"

- ... Me ajude meu anjo, me ajude a suportar a distancia que vai nos separar... – ele tocou o ventre dela e acariciou, deixando mais uma lagrima cair, e a dor de seu peito voltou o incomodando um pouco. - ... sorria, esse sorriso lindo, deixe que ele enfeite seu rosto angelical...

Seria a maior prova que Sesshoumaru iria passar, teria que suportar a perda dela como se estivesse mesmo morto, mas ela sempre residiria em seu coração como o sangue que corre em suas artérias.

"_The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
Theres's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain"  
_

"O pior já passou e nós podemos respirar de novo  
Eu quero te abraçar bem, você toma minha dor  
Há muita coisa deixada de aprender, e nada pelo que lutar  
Eu quero te abraçar bem forte e roubar sua dor"

- Me perdoe, eu prometo que farei o possível para acabar logo com isso, e nos vamos poder nos ver novamente... – ele estendeu a mão ate o rosto dela e fez uma carícia, e a sentiu mexer-se um pouco.

- Sesshy, eu o amo tanto... – ela sorriu, estava sonhando, com ele...

- Eu também minha Rin...

Ele olhou a com intensa paixão, e seu corpo quase não se agüentou ao ver aquele sorriso que alimentava sua alma.

"_Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough"  
"Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away_"

"Porque eu fico fraco quando fico exposto  
E eu não me sinto forte o bastante  
Porque eu fico fraco quando estou solitário  
E eu não me sinto bem quando você vai embora"

- Volta... para mim... Sesshy, eu preciso de você... – uma solitária lagrima correu no rosto dela, e ele sentiu quanto ela soluçou, chorando dormindo, chorando por ele...

_"Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough"  
"Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone_

Porque eu fico frágil quando fico exposto  
E eu não me sinto forte o bastante  
Porque eu me sinto fraco quando estou só  
E eu não me sinto bem quando você vai embora

Sesshoumaru sorriu tristemente, e num sacrifício muito grande levantou-se da cadeira de rodas apoiando-se no leito, sentiu as pernas fracas, mas ao olhá-la teve forças e sentindo, dessa vez muita dor, aproximou-se dela e segurou o rosto dela entre suas mãos e após limpar a lágrima escorrida com o polegar, numa delicada carícia, aproximou-se o máximo que pode...

"_You've gone away  
Two don't feel me here, anymore"_

"Você se foi, você não me sente mais."

... e deu um carinhoso beijo nos lábios entreabertos dela, e ela levou sua mão ate o braço dele e apertou suavemente. Depois do beijo, ele aproximou-se do ouvido dela e num delicado sussurro disse:

- _Este Sesshoumaru voltará para a Rin dele..._

De repente Suikotsu entrou no quarto, vendo Sesshoumaru de pés na beira do leito, e a primeira coisa que fez foi um olhar muito repreensivo.

- O que esta fazendo, enlouqueceu? – perguntou sussurrando, e com a ajuda do irmão eles sentaram-no novamente. Ele continuou segurando na mão dela e após apertar suavemente soltou. Logo o levaram de volta para seu quarto, e o puseram na cama.

- Você não podia ter se levantado, poderia ter aberto as feridas internas...

Sesshoumaru permaneceu calado, somente Rin residia em sua mente, estava um pouco feliz, mas sentia dor, uma dor pouco suportável no peito, fez de tudo para não demonstrar, mas sua expressão facial o condenou.

- Esta com dores... Jakotsu rápido me de o analgésico, e também o sedativo – ele pediu virando-se para Sesshoumaru depois. – Fique calmo, você fez muito esforço... – disse preparando o soro, e logo após o colocar na veia do rapaz Jakotsu chegou com os remédios. E com isso os aplicou vagarosamente junto com o soro. – agora você vai dormir...

Em poucos minutos, Sesshoumaru adormeceu, mas em seus sonhos, ele pode novamente vê-la estava sorrindo para ele e o abraçava, o beijava, isso seria tão bom se fosse verdade. Mas pode vê-la e tocar-la naquela noite, e aquele gesto foi como uma despedida, uma despedida temporária, mas muitíssimo dolorosa, para ambos.

Dois dias depois...

- Esta preparada menina Rin? – Inu-Taishou perguntou.

- Sim Inu-Taishou-sama...

- Myouga vai te ajudar com a mala... – (N/A: Kaede tinha levado roupas para ela durante o tempo em que ficou no hospital.) Rin deu um sorriso, olhou para o quarto, e entristeceu-se.

- Doutor Suikotsu, muito obrigada por ter cuidado de mim, vou ser grata para sempre... – Rin sorriu, e o médico lembrou-se de Sesshoumaru nesta hora.

- Eu fiz minha parte senhorita... se cuide...

Logo, Rin tomou o rumo da saída, sentiu certo alivio e nem olhou para traz, mas uma pessoa a observava.

Teimoso como sempre, Sesshoumaru levantou-se e viu quando o pai e o irmão adentraram juntamente com Rin no carro e partiram, logo em seguida ele foi deitar-se.

Depois que ela se foi, Sesshoumaru começou a pensar em seu plano, para descobrir quem "o matou" e feriu Rin. Mas a primeira coisa a ser feita era arrumar uma roupa para ela sair do hospital.

Naquele mesmo dia, já de tarde, Sesshoumaru recebeu a visita de Suikotsu, já era tardinha, e esta ocorreu logo após um terrível café da tarde de hospital.

- As radiografias que tiramos mostram que você esta muito bem por dentro, e hoje eu irei pedir a enfermeira que tire essa sonda de você, acho que já consegue ficar de pés não é?

- Sim, eu vou embora logo após você tirar essa porcaria de mim. – ele olhou-o com certeza no que falava.

- Não senhor, você ainda esta em observação, se for embora pode correr o risco de...

- Eu não tenho tempo para ficar sendo observado, tem um assassino à solta e a _minha Rin_ esta lá fora...

- Acalme-se rapaz, você só vai ficar mais um mês conosco...

- Nem mais uma semana... – ele virou o rosto...

- E vai fazer o que, sair correndo nu? Esqueceu que você esta sem roupas? – o médico informou olhando para ele com sarcasmo.

- Isso é fácil, eu estrangulo você e pego suas roupas, elas devem me servir...

- Ora seu... – o médico olhou-o com uma veia saltada e Sesshoumaru encerrou a conversa virando o rosto para o lado.

Um tempo depois, Botan entrou no quarto com alguns objetos nas mãos e olhou para o rapaz, ele estava sentado na beira da cama e estava pensativo.

- Sesshoumaru – chamou com uma voz delicada e sorrindo. – Vamos acabar com esse incomodo da sonda?

Ele olhou-a calçar uma das às luvas e ao se aproximar, ela tocou o rosto dele com a mão nua.

- Finalmente esse incomodo vai ser extraído de você, - ela tirou a mão do rosto e pois no ombro amigavelmente. – vai arder um pouco, mas logo a dor alivia, agora deite-se, eu vou ser bem delicada. – ela calçou a outra luva.

Ele deitou-se e delicadamente ela levantou o roupão, e viu-o corar um pouco, mas logo estaria livre daquela porcaria. Como ela disse foi extremamente delicada e antes que ele percebesse ela já tinha tirado a sonda.

- Prontinho. – ela sorriu ajeitando o roupão dele, e deu um sorriso, ele apenas ficou a olhando... – Quando for ao banheiro é normal que saia um pouco de sangue e sinta ardência, em alguns dias isso passa. Se sentir algo diferente disso me avise, eu irei falar com o Dr. Suikotsu... – ela informou, mas sentia-se um pouco triste por ele ser o único paciente que quase não conversava com ela.

- Obrigada senhorita Botan... – agradeceu envergonhado, afinal, não é nem um pouco normal uma mulher ficar mexendo na intimidade de um homem, ainda mais dele. Mas ele sabia que era necessário aqueles cuidados.

- Mais tarde eu o ajudarei no banho, o levarei ate o banheiro, e você vai se banhar sozinho, eu o auxiliarei no que for necessário... – ela sorriu novamente e logo saiu o deixando só.

Após chegar na casa de Inu-Taishou, Rin teve uma crise de choro, mas Kaede ficou com ela, e conversando, ela deixou o choro ceder.

-Kaede-sama, eu ouvi ele me dizer que voltaria para mim, eu senti a quentura dos lábios dele há três dias atrás, foi muito real...

- Rin, minha garotinha – a velha senhora a abraçou pelos ombros. – eu sei que queria que ele estivesse aqui tanto quanto nós, mas...

- Kaede pode parecer loucura, mas eu o senti perto de mim, tocando em mim, ele me deu um beijo e eu o ouvi, disse assim: Este Sesshoumaru voltara para a Rin dele. – ela disse com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

- Pode ter sido o espírito dele que a foi visitar...

- Kaede-sama, espírito não tem calor, não tem cheiro, eu estou dizendo que senti o calor dele, o toque, era ele tenho certeza...

Kaede abaixou os olhos e uma solitária lagrima desceu.

- Eu sinto dizer isso menina, mas eu vi quando puseram flores em cima do caixão dele... quando o desceram à sepultura, o que esta dizendo não tem sentido.

Rin analisou as palavras dela e seu peito adquiriu um grande desconforto, uma angústia, mas tinha que superar, ou poderia fazer mal à criança que esperava.

Uma semana depois, Rin saiu do quarto, estava querendo ficar sozinha, chorar sozinha, olhava para a fotografia dele e sentia tanta angústia e tristeza, e muita saudade.

Lembrou-se da guerra de travesseiros, do primeiro beijo, dos abraços amigos, era tão triste saber que tudo aquilo ficou em algum lugar no passado, mas ela sabia que cada momento estaria guardado em seu peito, e em suas lembranças.

Ela caminhou e de vagar subiu as escadas, ainda lembrava onde era o quarto dele, e ao chegar na porta faltou coragem, teria milhões de lembranças quando adentrasse, iria sofrer mais, então ela desceu.

- Menina Rin, não pode ficar subindo essas escadas...

- Eu sei Inu-Taishou-sama, eu...

- Você foi no quarto?

- Não consegui entrar... – ela abaixou o olhar entristecido.

- Venha, sente-se aqui, quero contar-lhe uma coisa. – Ela aproximou-se e sentou-se.

Viu ele tirar uma pequena caixa do bolso e deu a ela, que ficou olhando-o confuso.

- Sesshoumaru iria lhe dar isso, é um anel de compromisso, eu acho que deve ficar com ele...

Ela abriu a caixa e deu um sorriso, lembrando-se das palavras dele quando conversou com a mãe de Shiori...

"– _Entre, eu vou preparar um chá para você e sua esposa..._

_- Esposa? ... Ate que não é uma má idéia..."_

- Sesshy...

- Seja forte menina Rin, - ele apoiou a mão no ombro dela. – Eu estou tentando também...

Inu-Taishou levantou-se e caminhou em direção à saída e Rin olhou-o, mas logo desviou o olhar e voltou-se para o anel. O tirou delicadamente da caixa e pois no dedo anular da mão direita.

- Eu te amarei para sempre Sesshy... nunca sairá de minha memória.

Alguns dias depois, no hospital, Sesshoumaru estava de olhos fechados, fingia dormir, e ouviu assim uma conversa de Suikotsu e o irmão.

- Eu darei alta daqui a três dias, você guardou as roupas dele como pedi?

- Sim... – Jakotsu sorriu.

- E com o que vestiu aquele cadáver que pusemos no lugar dele? – Suikotsu aproximou-se e olhou Sesshoumaru.

- Nada, eu o coloquei nu no caixão, ninguém ia abrir mesmo, para que iria querer as roupas...

- Pelo menos ele sairá com uma rouba boa daqui...

- Acredito que ele só usara algumas peças, acho que vai dispensar o paletó...

- De uma coisa eu tenho certeza Suikotsu, aquela enfermeira, a Botan, ela esta apaixonada, ouvi uns comentários sobre isso...

- Eu percebi certo interesse dela em cuidar dele...

- Acho que ela se encantou com os... "dotes" dele, e depois eu concordo com ela, ele é mesmo um homem muito bonito...? – Jakotsu aproximou-se, e quando ia tocar nos cabelos de Sesshoumaru, este segurou na mão dele e o olhou friamente.

- Não toque em mim...

- Você esta acordado? – Suikotsu perguntou olhando-o com surpresa.

- Sim, vocês fazem muito barulho, poderiam acordar o inferno com essa falação...

Sem graça, os dois médicos saíram do quarto, e Sesshoumaru riu para si, de certa situação.

A ansiedade de Sesshoumaru fez os dois dias restantes se arrastarem, mas logo o dia de sua saída dali chegou.

Botan entrou no quarto aquela manhã, e com um olhar muito triste entregou a Sesshoumaru algumas roupas, ele estava de pés perto do leito, e ela cabisbaixa entregou as roupas para ele.

- Aqui estão suas roupas... Sesshoumaru...

- Porque esta triste... Botan?

Ela sorriu ao ouvir ele pronunciar o nome dela com um tom carinhoso na voz, mas um pouco camuflado.

- Eu... irei sentir saudades... você foi o paciente que eu cuidei com mais carinho, eu...

- Eu sei o que sente... – ele tocou o ombro dela e a fez olhá-lo nos olhos.

- Me perdoe, sendo enfermeira eu deveria de saber que um paciente é como se fosse um filho, mas você é tão bonito, eu confesso que nunca vi alguém tão bonito quanto você...

- Você não quer me ajudar, eu ficaria muito feliz de ter sua ajuda, e depois – ele pegou a gravata e olhou-a. – eu não sei dar nó nessa porcaria... – viu-a sorrir e assentir com a cabeça depois.

Logo, ele estava vestido. Seu pai tinha preparado uma roupa muito boa, e com isso ficou muito elegante.

- Agora você pode ir... – Botan, depois de passar a mão de leve na gravata, alisando-a sobre o peito comentou, mas sorrindo.

Suikotsu entrou no quarto e surpreendeu-se com o rapaz.

- Nossa, nem parece aquele cadáver que chegou aqui há alguns meses... esta muito elegante.

Sesshoumaru olhou-o serio, logo se aproximando, e ao fazê-lo estendeu a mão.

- Obrigado doutor Suikotsu...

Suikotsu apertou a mão forte dele e em seguida deu um papel o qual tinha sua assinatura, era a alta para ele sair do hospital.

- Não deixe de tomar os remédios, ainda precisa deles.

- Sesshoumaru – chamou Botan pela primeira vez tímida, e o rapaz a olhou. – eu poderia te dar um abraço?

Ele assentiu com a cabeça e logo com muita suavidade ela o abraçou, separando-se depois.

De repente Jakotsu entrou no quarto muito choroso e de braços abertos para o abraçar, mas Sesshoumaru estendeu o punho fechado e ele bateu com o rosto nele caindo sentado no chão.

- Ai! Você é um insensível... – reclamou alisando o nariz.

- Eu avisei para não tocar em mim...

Suikotsu começou a rir, e logo Botan também. Mas Jakotsu estava serio, e olhava os dois rindo, e logo se levantou saindo furioso do local.

Sesshoumaru desceu daquele andar pronto para começar as investigações sobre sua "morte", e só sentiu-se plenamente satisfeito quando pois os pés fora do hospital. Ao fazê-lo suspirou aliviado, e seguiu seu caminho...

Desapareceu no mundo, nem o médico, nem ninguém não souberam mais notícias, mas com certeza ele estava bem, e resolvendo as complicações de sua vida.

Passaram-se longos cinco meses e cada dia que se passava, tudo era muito solitário, muito cruel, cada momento, Rin lembrava-se dele, de cada gesto de cada olhar, de cada...beijo.

Às vezes podia sentir o calor do abraço dele enquanto dormia, e o sabor dos beijos, quando pensava nestes.

Rin também estava investigando o sobre o assassino de Sesshoumaru, mas evitava sair muito de casa, estava com quase oito meses de gravidez, e todos estavam cuidando muito carinhosamente dela, ela sentia-se bem, mas não feliz.

Era uma tarde de verão, Rin estava agora com oito meses e meio, estava estudando algumas provas que Bokusen-ô tinha trago a pedido dela, mas o que estava escrito no documento não era tão convincente, era sobre o que tinha acontecido com eles naquela noite. Ela tentava se concentrar o máximo que podia, pois tinha necessidade de saber quem tinha feito aquilo, pelo seu bebê, pelo seu coração, por Sesshoumaru. E foi nessa mesma tarde e com esse pensamento que ela decidiu sair.

Após cumprimentar a todos presentes na sala de estar, entre as pessoas Kaede e Jaken, que serviam Inu-Taishou nesta hora.

Após sair, seguiu as ruas de Tóquio tomando coragem para ir ao apartamento, e finalmente quando chegou, olhou por uns instantes para o último andar, e sentiu certa angústia, mas mesmo assim, depois de estacionar o carro, subiu.

Depois do acontecido, era a primeira vez que ia ate lá. Havia se passado quase um ano.

Reuniu toda a coragem e, após destrancar a porta entrou, sentiu o coração acelerar, as lembranças, a cada passo que dava tornava-se mais vivas.

Olhou para perto do corredor e lembrou-se da guerra de travesseiros, olhou a mesa vazia... o toque das mãos dele e os agradecimentos dele a ela a cada fim de refeição. No corredor o primeiro beijo entre eles e às vezes ele carregava-a nos braços ate o quarto...

Caminhou lentamente pelo corredor, sentiu o coração acelerar mais e as lágrimas quererem sair de seus olhos, e ao chegar à porta do quarto sentiu a mais forte lembrança ao abri-la parecia o ver...

"_- Rin meu anjo..." _ - viu em um flash a imagem dele perto da cama sorrindo.

Rin escorregou pela batente da porta e sentiu a dor da perda forte novamente dentro de seu coração, e chorou...

- Sesshy...

Sentiu seu bebê mexer-se no ventre e levou a mão para sentir melhor.

- O que seu pai faria se soubesse que você esta aqui... – sorriu, e seu choro cessou, e alguns minutos depois, apoiando-se na parede ela levantou-se. Ainda sentindo seu coração muito apertado, adentrou o quarto aproximou-se da cama e sentou-se nela, alisou o travesseiro dele agora limpo e não resistiu, pegou-o e aproximou-o do rosto, e pode sentir muito longe o perfume dos cabelos dele.

"_- Que saudade de seus abraços, queria poder te ver, te tocar, pelo menos por um único instante..."_

Não agüentando mais, ela levantou-se e saiu do apartamento, seguiu para casa, mas incrivelmente o carro pareceu a levar para outro lugar, ela dirigiu inconsciente e quando percebeu estava nos portões do cemitério. Riu para si, e logo desceu do carro, e caminhou ate os portões. Hesitou, mas logo adentrou-os, caminhou silenciosamente e de vagar, e logo estava em frente a um túmulo... olhou a fotografia neste posto por alguns minutos, mas logo fechou os olhos e apoiou as mãos na lápide.

- Porque me deixou? Porque me deixou Sesshy?...

Caminhando por entre as lápides, um homem sério aproximou-se, mas ao vê-la ficou estático, e escondeu-se atrás de uma outra lápide, mas podia ainda vê-la.

Estava de costas, e de cabeça baixa, mas quando ela virou-se de lado a reação foi outra.

- Rin... – sim era ela, estava linda, a barriga deixava claro que estava próxima a dar a luz... – ...Meu anjo... como esta linda, sorria para mim Rin vamos sorria... – ele pediu sussurrando.

Rin olhou a fotografia novamente e tocou nela e finalmente deu um sorriso, muito triste e ele pode ouvir ela dizer algo.

- Olhe... esse é seu pai, não é lindo. – ela alisava o ventre e olhava para ele e sorrindo.

Pode sentir as lagrimas vir naqueles olhos dourados e uma vontade incontrolável de correr ate ela e a abraçar, mas não podia, não ainda.

Mas algo fez sua emoção despertar, duas pessoas que aproximou-se de Rin, estas carregavam flores.

- O que esta fazendo aqui! Não acha que foi o suficiente você ter o matado?

- O... o que esta dizendo Kagura?

- Ele se foi por sua culpa, era para você ter morrido... se isso tivesse acontecido ele seria meu de novo...

Sesshoumaru intrigou-se com aquela frase de Kagura e observou mais atentamente o que ela dizia.

- O que? Eu não tive culpa eu fui tão vítima quanto ele e...

- Cale-se, como ousa, ainda engravidou dele, por isso se escondeu esse tempo todo na casa do Inu-Taishou-sama. – Sara esbravejou, já estava chorando.

- Seu golpe foi perfeito, como pode matar meu Sesshoumaru para ficar com o dinheiro dele...

- Não! Eu nunca faria isso, eu o amo, e esse bebê é fruto de nosso amor! – ela começou a chorar forte e sentiu uma pontada no pé da barriga, levando as mãos neste local.

Sesshoumaru quase correu ate lá, chegou a sair de traz da lápide, mas Inu-Yasha chegou.

- Rin-chan, Kagura, Sara...

- I-Inu-Yasha... – Rin olhou-o anida chorando.

- O que houve Rin?

- Inu-Yasha, essa sonsa pensa que pode me enganar como engana vocês, ela esteve interessada no que seu irmão tinha esse tempo todo...

-Pare com isso Kagura, não diga essas coisas, não vêem o estado em que ela esta, isso pode prejudicar a criança...

- E daí, eu não ligo se essa criança morrer, nem se ela morrer, quem deveria de estar vivo, esta interrado aqui, e foi culpa dela, foi por causa dela! Se ela não tivesse se envolvido com ele, ele ainda estaria vivo, estaria... vivo... – Kagura chorou e escondeu o rosto nas mãos.

- Como podem, não respeitar a memória dele, vocês acham que ele gostaria de ouvir isso que acabou de dizer a pessoa que ele amava?

- Eu ainda amo Inu-Yasha... – comentou olhando o irmão de longe.

- Vocês são como serpentes, não conseguem ver que a Rin esta sofrendo muito, e ainda esta grávida? – Inu-Yasha olhou-as com desprezo e saiu do local, levando consigo uma Rin muito deprimida e chorando muito.

Sesshoumaru observou ela partir, e seu coração estava apertado, queria poder estar lá para defendê-la, mas tinha conseguido ouvir algo que o deixou com muitas suspeitas. Teria sido Kagura quem os feriram? Talvez, mas ela não teria coragem de machucá-lo, teria coragem de matar Rin, mas não a ele.

De alguma forma ela sabia de alguma coisa e ele teria que descobrir.

Ele observou o cemitério durante algum tempo, e todas as pessoas que visitavam seu túmulo, mas uma pessoa o surpreendeu, uma das pessoas de quem ele mais suspeitava.

Era um dia de muitas nuvens quando Kagura apareceu perto do túmulo, levando flores, e poucos minutos depois Kouga apareceu estava com seu lobo de estimação.

- Kouga há quanto tempo...

- Não se faça de inocente Kagura.

- Você é tão idiota que nem conseguiu dar um jeito naquela insossa. – comentou Kagura e Sesshoumaru arregalou os olhos.

- Não tem respeito pelo defunto... – Riu exageradamente.

- Cala a boca seu idiota, você me pediu os endereços aquela vez, e para que...

- Ora Kagura eu não posso fazer nada se chegaram primeiro do que eu, ou você acha que eu perderia a oportunidade de fazer esse almofadinha de merda sofrer na carne o que eu sofri quando a Rin me deixou. Agora me conte como foi que conseguiu atirar nele?

- Eu não fiz isso se é o que quer saber, se eu tivesse que fazer algum mal, seria a Rin e não a ele...

Sesshoumaru baixou o rosto e deu dois passos, e nisso o lobo que estava com o Kouga começou a latir, indicando a direção em que ele estava.

- Fique quieto... – ele puxou o animal pela coleira, mas este fez mais força para se soltar.

- Tem alguém ali. – Kagura afirmou, e Kouga a olhou, logo em seguida correu ate lá e Kagura foi junto.

- Será que ouviram nossa conversa? – ela perguntou preocupada.

- Não tem ninguém aqui, só defuntos, e eles não escutam...

- Pense assim seu idiota, você vai voltar para traz das grades... – Sesshoumaru, um pouco mais distante comentou em tom baixo.

- Eu vou embora, tenho que resolver alguns problemas... – Kagura informou já caminhando.

- Eu também...

Sesshoumaru observou os dois irem embora e logo também foi, mas seguiu para seu apartamento, onde usava um nome falso.

Analisou algumas provas, mas precisava ir ate seu antigo apartamento, e foi pensando assim que ele pegou seu casaco e desceu, logo estava caminhando e depois de tomar uma condução ele chegou ao local. Sabia que o vigia sempre cochilava, e com isso conseguiu entrar sem ser visto. Logo chegou ao andar e rapidamente adentrou o apartamento, tinha pedido que um chaveiro fizesse uma chave e com isso ele pode finalmente ir aonde foi morto.

Entrou e como de costume jogou as chaves em cima da mesa do telefone, mas algo o fez arregalar os olhos. Havia uma pessoa lá que ao vê-lo quase enfartou.

- S-Sesshoumaru-sama!

- Jaken, o que esta fazendo no meu apartamento?

- Ahh! – desesperou-se. – V-Você é um fantasma... – choramingou.

- Pense o que quiser, mas se contar a alguém que me viu eu juro que te mato...

- Não senhor, eu sempre fui muito fiel ao senhor, e continuarei sendo, mesmo estando... morto...

- Eu não estou morto seu idiota... por acaso seus olhos estão furados?

- Mas-mas eu vi o senhor sendo enterrado...

- Não, você viu um caixão sendo enterrado, aquele corpo não era meu...

- Sesshoumaru-sama, o senhor esta mesmo vivo. – incrédulo ele se aproximou e tocou no braço dele, e como conseqüência levou um violento cascudo o que fez um galo crescer na hora.

Caído com as pernas para o alto e com os olhos girando ele constatou que realmente era ele.

- Éhhh, o senhorrr estaa vivooo... – comentou sentindo as mandíbulas doloridas.

Alguns minutos depois, os dois estavam conversando, mas Jaken continuava com o galo, e muito vermelho no alto da cabeça.

- Como a Rin esta?

- Esta bem, a criança já nasceu... é menina senhor...

- Menina!

- Sim, tem os olhos iguais aos do senhor, e também os cabelos...

- Meu pai descobriu algo sobre meu assassinato?

- Poucas pistas, encontraram pelo de lobo no quarto do senhor, o primeiro suspeito é o Kouga...

- Mas não foi ele, estou suspeitando de uma pessoa...

- E quem seria senhor?

- Meu pai guarda as provas no escritório, eu sei que Bokusen-ô esta cuidando do caso junto com meu pai, eu quero que pegue todas as provas faça uma cópia e as traga para mim, eu terei mais chances de investigar isso com a ajuda dessas provas...

- Sim senhor... Sinto me honrado em ajudá-lo.

Sesshoumaru levantou-se e caminhou para a porta e Jaken o acompanhou abrindo gentilmente a porta para ele.

- Esteja aqui no sábado, neste mesmo horário com tudo, e se contar a alguém que me viu, eu vou matá-lo, eu falo sério.

- S-Sim Sesshoumaru-sama. – confirmou com uma voz firme, mas com muito medo ao fundo.

Continua...

N/A:

Nossa que capítulo complicado para escrever, mas estou muito satisfeita, afinal quem não gostaria de estar no lugar da Botan?

Agora as coisas começarão a se esclarecer e muitos suspeitarão de pessoas aqui postas, gostaria de ver a carinha de vocês de curiosidade (rsrsrs).

Senti-me muito triste em escrever certas partes, mas tinha que as escrever'

No fim, estou muito feliz de finalmente o nosso morto - vivo mais querido estar bem, ele se emocionou vocês perceberam, ele é sempre tão frio e impalpável, mas dessa vez eu fiz ele ceder, chorar por quem se ama é normal, tá eu sei que para ele soa estranho todo esse sentimento revelado, mas seria muito triste se ele não expressasse seus sentimentos. E depois ele foi bem controlado no cemitério, ali ele foi o Sesshoumaru frio de sempre.

Estou agradecida por terem lido o capítulo anterior e em breve estarei postando o próximo...

Quem matou Sesshoumaru? (isso não se parece com uma novela rs rs rs)

Beijos!


	11. Investigações secretas

_**11 - Investigações secretas**_

Como combinado, Jaken levou as provas ate o apartamento, e Sesshoumaru passou a estudá-las.

Rondou a faculdade, procurando ouvir conversas, mas só sabiam comentar sobre a súbita depressão de Kanna, irmã de Kagura.

Haviam se passado três meses e era véspera de Natal, mas ninguém na família Daiyoukai estava disposto para cear, ou comemorar.

- Kaede-sama, onde Inu-Taishou-sama foi? – Rin perguntou curiosa.

- Não sei Rin-chan, mas eu acho que ele foi ao cemitério, ele não fala muito sobre onde vai a nós, talvez o Inu-Yasha saiba... – Kaede informou arrumando a mesa para a ceia juntamente com Jaken que estava sorrindo estranhamente.

- O que esta acontecendo Jaken? De uns tempos para cá você tem estado muito sorridente. – Kaede observou, e viu-o olhá-la seria.

- Eu... você acha que estou sorrindo muito? – perguntou rabugento.

- Já sei Kaede-sama, o Jaken-sama deve estar de namorada nova. – Rin sorriu, e Kaede a olhou surpresa, vendo que o que ela dissera fazia sentido.

- Não é nada disso – ele corou – vocês falam demais... – ele pegou uma travessa e a levou em direção da cozinha, estava afoito com o comentário.

- Rin-chan, acho que ele não gostou do comentário... – Kaede começou a rir, sendo acompanhada por Rin.

- Do que vocês duas estão rindo? – Inu-Yasha chegou e achou estranho aquele gesto, ainda mais vindo de Rin.

- Foi um comentário que fizemos sobre o Jaken-sama, ele ficou aborrecido...

- Ah não esquenta, ele é todo esquisito mesmo... – comentou Inu-Yasha sorrindo e logo caminhando em direção a porta.

- Vai buscar a Kagome-chan Inu-Yasha? – Rin olhou-o.

- Sim, ela vai cear conosco... – Inu-Yasha pegou as chaves saindo em seguida.

Eram quase cinco da tarde quando visitas inesperadas chegaram à casa da família, pessoas que deixaram Rin muito feliz. Ela estava na sala de estar, acariciava a filha em seus braços e reparava em seu rostinho os traços que herdou de Sesshoumaru. Era uma garotinha linda, de olhos dourados e muito expressivos, enquanto dormia, a criança sorria, e era igual ao sorriso de Rin, largo e espontâneo, tão natural quanto às batidas de seu pequenino coração. Rin muitas vezes se pegou chorando ao ver tanta semelhança com Sesshoumaru, ela era linda, muito linda, como o pai, e também a mãe.

- Rin-chan! – uma voz muito conhecida chamou-a e ela olhou. E ao fazer, seu rosto assumiu um lindo sorriso, alegrou-se.

- Sango-chan!! – ela levantou-se com a menina nos braços e Sango aproximou-se e a abraçou juntamente com a menina.

- Eu senti muitas saudades de você, e essa garotinha linda... – Sango olhou-a tocando no rostinho dela acariciando-a. - ... ela é muito bonitinha, se parece muito com você Rin, e também com... – ficou seria e viu Rin sorrir tristemente. - ...desculpe Rin.

- Não se desculpe Sango, eu gosto de lembrar dele, ele foi uma pessoa muito importante para mim, e nada melhor do que lembrar que ele deixou boas lembranças – olhou para o rostinho de Haru suspirando depois.

- Eu posso pegá-la? – pediu, querendo mudar de assunto.

- Pode sim! – Rin sorriu, entregando depois a menina para Sango, que a acolheu com muito carinho nos braços.

- Cadê o Miroku? – Rin perguntou, vendo que ele não estava presente.

- Esta lá fora com Inu-Yasha e Kagome.

- Porque ainda não entraram?

- A Kagome esta passando um sermão em Inu-Yasha por ele não se comportar no trânsito, e o Miroku esta segurando ela para não bater nele.

Minutos depois Inu-Yasha muito invocado, adentrou a porta da casa, e quase furou o chão de tão duro que pisava. Uma gota desceu no rosto de Rin que com um sorriso muito sem graça cumprimentou Kagome.

- Kagome-chan, que prazer em vê-la...

- Oi Rin-chan, senti muitas saudades, você faz falta em nossas vidas. – Ela comentou, e viu Inu-Yasha virar o rosto ainda irritado com a situação.

- Ah, vamos lá pessoal, hoje é véspera de natal, não vamos ficar de cara amarrada um para o outro... – Miroku pediu, sentando-se perto de Sango depois.

- Ele esta certo Inu-Yasha, porque não assume que você errou para a Kagome e pede desculpas? – Rin sorriu, e aproximou-se.

- Esqueça – ele bufou raivoso. – eu não sou como o meu irmão, não peço desculpas por coisas a toas...

- Inu-Yasha! – Kagome chamou-o repreendendo por falar em Sesshoumaru.

- Não ligue Kagome, eu não ligo de escutar comentários sobre ele, eu ate gosto de lembrar dele, mas só dos bons momentos que passamos juntos, e sei que o Inu-Yasha não disse por mau... – Rin olhou-o com carinho, e Inu-Yasha baixou a vista, envergonhado pelo que dissera.

- Tudo bem Rin-chan, não esquenta, daqui a pouco eles estão aos beijos... – Sango deu uma risada, mas logo parou, pois Haru mexeu-se em seu colo.

- E essa garotinha linda, Sangozinha o que acha te termos uma também? – Miroku disse espontaneamente, e sem maldades, mas o olhar de Sango o fez levantar-se rapidamente e se esconder atrás de Rin, que riu da situação.

Neste momento Inu-Taishou chegou e não entendeu a reação do rapaz e aproximou-se do grupo ali presente.

- O que esta acontecendo aqui? – perguntou serio.

- Não aconteceu nada Inu-Taishou-sama, só estamos conversando... – Rin sorriu.

- E porque seu amigo Houshi esta escondido atrás de você?

- É porque esse pervertido esta querendo ter um filho comigo Inu-Taishou-sama. – Sango explicou olhando para Miroku com olhos estreitos.

- E porque não quer um filho, as crianças ajudam a nós superarmos as piores feridas da vida... – Inu-Taishou aproximou-se e pegou Haru nos braços e deu um fraco sorriso ao vê-la sorrir em seu sono angelical.

Um silêncio se fez no local, todos ali presentes sabia que "a ferida" de que ele falara é a perda de Sesshoumaru, e resolveram não comentar.

Faltavam apenas dez minutos para a meia noite e todos estavam à mesa de jantar, mas uma cadeira estava vazia, ninguém ocuparia aquele lugar a mesa.

Inu-Taishou ficava na cabeceira Inu-Yasha no lado esquerdo e no lado direito era onde Sesshoumaru costumava a sentar-se. E o lugar estava vazio aquele natal, era o primeiro natal em que um membro da família Daiyoukai iria faltar à ceia.

Antes da ceia começar, Inu-Taishou levantou-se erguendo uma taça.

- Em respeito à morte de meu filho, eu peço a todos que façam uma reverência... – e assim foi feito.

Rin estava triste, e enquanto ceava seus pensamentos a levaram a primeira vez que se viram, e depois ao primeiro jantar... logo não conteve a emoção, e bem na hora em que uma lagrima correu em seu rosto, Haru começou a chorar, e disfarçadamente ela limpou, e logo levantou-se pegando a menina no colo.

- Com licença, eu vou ver se ela precisa de alguma coisa. – Rin, após ver que Inu-Taishou assentiu com a cabeça se retirou, indo para seu quarto.

Lá, enquanto trocava as fraldas da menina, seus olhos entregaram-na em uma tristeza muito grande, e quando ela começou a vestir a menina, uma suave batida na porta pode ser ouvida por ela, que rapidamente secou o rosto.

- Entre... – ela pediu com uma voz arrastada.

Sango adentrou, logo fechando a porta.

- Você esta bem Rin?

- Estou sim Sango... – disse ela depois de terminar de ajeitar o vestido que Haru usava.

- Ela lembra muito ele... – Sango olhou para Rin.

- Sango, eu sinto tanta falta dele, eu queria tanto, tanto que estivesse aqui conosco essa noite... – Rin começou a chorar de novo e Sango a abraçou amigavelmente.

- Eu sei Rin, eu sei... Inu-Taishou-sama também esta triste, dá para perceber em seus gestos.

- Eu vou descobrir Sango, eu juro que vou descobrir quem foi que fez isso, e quero saber o porquê fez tamanha crueldade comigo... – Rin separou-se e olhou para Haru.

- Eu queria poder te ajudar Rin, mas não tem como, eu não sei nada sobre seu caso e depois as investigações nós temos que deixar para a policia...

- Eu não penso assim Sango, nesse ponto eu sou igual ao Sesshy, e pela minha filha eu juro que vou descobrir quem foi que matou ele e o colocar atrás das grades como um animal selvagem... – Rin suspirou, e logo pegou Haru nos braços.

- Vamos voltar para a ceia Rin, ou vão estranhar nossa demora...

Rin assentiu positivamente e logo as três foram para a sala, onde Rin pois Haru no carrinho de bebe perto dela e Sango sentou-se próximo a Miroku.

Logo após a ceia, todos os presentes encaminharam-se para a outra sala para conversarem, mas Inu-Taishou destacou-se subindo logo para seu quarto, mas não foi bem para seu quarto.

Ao subir passou pela porta do quarto de Sesshoumaru e ouviu um barulho, resolvendo assim entrar. E quando o fez irritou-se ao ver Jaken mexendo nas roupas que pertenceram a Sesshoumaru.

- Seu idiota o que esta fazendo?

- Nada Inu-Taishou-sama, eu estava arrumando algumas roupas do Sesshoumaru-sama que estavam caídas no chão do closet...

- Jaken, são quase duas da manha, porque viria arrumar o quarto de meu filho há essa hora?

- Perdoe-me Inu-Taishou-sama, mas eu estava com saudades do Sesshoumaru-sama, e vim ver o quarto dele, e vi essas roupas jogadas no chão do closet e resolvi assim arrumá-las...

Inu-Taishou olhou para Jaken e viu que ele falava a verdade, e logo virou-se para sair.

- Depois que terminar saia daqui, e não entre mais nesse quarto, se eu o ver de novo aqui sem minha autorização eu irei o demitir. – depois desse aviso, Inu-Taishou saiu, deixando um Jaken muito preocupado, segurava algumas calças e camisas de Sesshoumaru nas mãos.

- Sesshoumaru-sama, vou ter que levar poucas roupas para o senhor, ou então seu pai vai perceber que andou sumindo coisas do senhor aqui... – ele murmurou baixinho, arrumando as roupas que segurava em uma pequena mala, colocando também o perfume que ele mais gostava, o qual costumava usar quando saia com Rin, assim como os documentos do rapaz que ate então não podia sacar dinheiro no banco, tendo assim que fazer alguns bicos para sustentar-se.

Logo aquela noite acabou, e na manha do dia vinte e cinco de dezembro, Jaken saiu antes do sol se levantar, carregando consigo a mala com as roupas e os objetos de higiene pessoal de Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru, por segurança, estava morando longe de onde residia sua família, do outro lado da cidade.

Quando Jaken chegou ao lugar, o sol estava quase nascendo, e Sesshoumaru estava desjejuando quando ouviu suaves batidas na porta. Ele levantou-se e de vagar andou ate a porta e esperou.

- Sesshoumaru-sama, é Jaken, trouxe o que me pediu senhor. – Sesshoumaru abriu a porta, e aquele homem, um tanto estranho, adentrou o quarto onde ele estava vivendo. – Esse lugar não é muito aconchegante senhor...

- Como A Rin esta?

- Esta bem senhor... vosso pai e irmão também estão bem... – Sesshoumaru não comentou, e logo pegou a mala que Jaken estendia para ele.

- Trouxe minha arma? – Sesshoumaru perguntou, olhando as coisas que Jaken tinha trazido.

- Não senhor, sua arma não estava no lugar de costume...

- Onde procurou idiota? – o rapaz parou de súbito e olhou serio para Jaken, que se contraiu com aquele olhar frio.

- Em seu carro senhor, debaixo do banco, onde ela sempre ficava, e também não esta no seu quarto senhor...

- Naquele material que trouxe para mim, dizia que o cartucho encontrado no meu quarto era de uma 9mm... alguém roubou minha arma e usou-a contra mim...

- Sesshoumaru-sama... Bokusen-ô-sama comentou sobre isso, sobre a munição ter saído de uma 9mm... eu ouvi quando ele disse a vosso pai que o assassino tinha o intuito de matar o senhor com um tiro certeiro na cabeça...

- Mas foi nas costas Jaken...

- Sim senhor, mas a perícia simulou o acontecido, e foi provado que o criminoso era canhoto, e que não tinha muita firmeza nas mãos, por isso errou o alvo...

Sesshoumaru ficou pensativo, logo sentando-se à mesa.

- Sesshoumaru-sama? – Jaken olhou-o pensativo.

- Jaken, escute mais, veja se consegue ouvir mais alguma coisa quando Bokusen-ô estiver lá, e faça com que meu pai descubra que minha arma foi roubada...

- Como senhor, Inu-Taishou-sama me proibiu de chegar perto de vossos pertences...

- Seu idiota, da um jeito...

- Sim senhor... eu irei fazer com que saiba. Agora eu tenho que ir, ou vão dar falta de mim na casa. Ainda tenho que ajudar a senhorita Rin com algumas coisas, ela ira o visitar hoje no túmulo, e vai levar a vossa filha...

Sesshoumaru olhou-o, e logo ele caminhou ate a porta saindo depois.

- Rin vai estar no cemitério hoje, pelo menos esse presente eu vou ganhar, vou poder vê-la... – comentou em tom baixo.

Depois que a criança nasceu ele ainda não tinha visto Rin e naquele dia, finalmente a veria, e com sua filha.

Rin levantou-se cedo naquele dia, e este estava claro, mas muito frio. Estava na estação de inverno, e para sorte de Rin, não nevava muito aquele dia.

No desjejum, Inu-Taishou estava preocupado com Haru, pois Rin teimava em levá-la junto, para visitar o túmulo de Sesshoumaru.

- Menina Rin, esta um frio muito intenso lá fora, a nossa Haru ficaria mais confortável se ficasse aos cuidados de Kaede.

- Inu-Taishou-sama, seu filho não sabia que eu estava grávida quando morreu, ele não sabia que teria um filho, não é justo eu não levá-la para conhecer o túmulo do pai...

- Mas menina Rin, a pequena Haru tem apenas um mês de vida, não entende essas coisas.

- Inu-Taishou-sama, não importa o que pense, eu irei levá-la, tem muito tempo que eu não vou ao cemitério...

- Esta bem, sei que não vou convencê-la do contrário...

- Eu irei pedir ao Inu-Yasha para nos levar, eu não vou me demorar muito, só vou colocar flores e voltar. – Rin levantou-se e logo caminhou para seu quarto onde Haru ainda dormia.

- Por isso se davam tão bem, ela é cabeça dura igual a meu filho... – Inu-Taishou murmurou.

Logo a tarde chegou, e Rin, acompanhada de Inu-Yasha, caminhava entre as lápides do cemitério. O caminho estava coberto de neve como um tapete branco, e Rin com Haru muito bem agasalhada nos braços caminhava rápido.

Ao chegar, Rin entregou a filha para Inu-Yasha, e depois de tirar a neve da lápide, e limpar a fotografia nela posta, colocou as flores perto desta, pegando Haru de volta depois.

- Inu-Yasha, poderia nos deixar a sós um momento... – Inu-Yasha assentiu com a cabeça.

De onde Sesshoumaru estava podia vê-la, estava de costas, mas em um momento ela virou-se, acalentava a menina que começou a chorar.

Ele estreitou os olhos, e seu coração quase saltou do peito ao ver Rin acalentando sua filha.

Reagindo naturalmente as pernas do rapaz levaram-no pela a emoção ate frente a lápide, ficando assim de frente para Rin. Ela conversava baixinho com a filha e ao levantar o rosto, Rin arregalou os olhos.

Era ele, o vento rápido que dera àquela hora desalinhava seus cabelos longos, os olhos dourados estavam fixos aos de Rin e ambos os corações pulsavam acelerados.

- Sesshy?... – ela sentiu um frio na barriga ao vê-lo.

Ele estava parado ali, frente a ela a quase cinco metros de distancia, a única coisa que movia eram seus cabelos soltos ao vento.

- I-Inu-Yasha! Inu-Yasha!! - ela virou o rosto para chamar o rapaz e este veio correndo, estranhando os gritos da garota, e quando ele chegou, ela olhou para onde ele estava, mas tinha sumido, como um fantasma.

- Eu vi...

- Viu o que Rin?

- Ele estava ali, na minha frente... – as lagrimas desceram de seus olhos e o coração ainda estava acelerado.

Inu-Yasha caminhou ate onde ela apontava, mas não encontrou nada.

- Não tem ninguém aqui Rin...

- É... – ela confirmou e logo olhou Haru, ela tinha parado de chorar, Rin deu um meigo sorriso para ela, e logo começou a andar pois o frio estava muito intenso e Inu-Yasha correu para alcançá-la.

- Você esta bem Rin?

- Sim... "_- Sesshy, você veio ver sua filha, você veio ver a pequena Haru..."_

- Rin... você continua linda... – Ainda podia sentir o coração acelerado, além de ter os olhos dela fixos aos dele, pode ver a filha, de longe, mas viu. Quase um ano sem poder trocar nela, sem poder ter os olhos dela, era uma tortura, aquilo tinha que terminar, mas só terminaria quando encontrasse o assassino.

Depois desse súbito encontro, Sesshoumaru empenhou-se nas investigações, e numa de suas saídas, viu Kouga e Kagura juntos, e nesse momento resolveu fazer algo que deveria de ter feito desde a primeira vez que o viu no cemitério.

_- Delegacia de policia..._

- Gostaria de falar com o delegado...

_- E quem deseja?_

- Um amigo...

Na delegacia...

- Bokusen-ô-sama, tem um homem na linha dois, disse que é seu amigo. - policial informou, saindo logo da sala do delegado.

Bokusen-ô, por sua vez, tirou o fone do gancho e depois de o aproximar do ouvido apertou a tecla, indicando a linha dois.

- Sim? – perguntou de súbito.

_- Mande uma viatura para a praça perto da faculdade de Tókio, o Kouga esta aqui, traga também uma carrocinha ele esta com o lobo dele..._

- Ei eu conheço a sua voz, mas... quem esta falan... – Ele perguntou, mas antes que terminasse a pergunta a ligação foi encerrada.

Bokusen-ô levantou-se rápido, e logo depois de pegar seu casaco no cabideiro, saiu de sua sala...

- Crianças têm uma prisão a fazermos, vamos... – ele chamou, já andando em direção a saída.

Vinte minutos depois a viatura parou frente à praça, surpreendendo Kouga e Kagura juntos, eles estavam conversando distraidamente.

O lobo de Kouga começou a rosnar, e um veterinário logo atirou no bicho, com um dardo tranqüilizante.

Desesperado Kouga tentou fugir, mas os policiais o alcançaram e conseguiram o prender. Furioso, ele tentava se soltar, bramindo vários palavrões contra os policiais.

O veterinário, com a ajuda de um policial, colocou o lobo na carroceria do seu carro, e logo o levou para o zoológico. Já Kouga foi levado para a delegacia e Kagura que o acompanhava também foi levada.

- Eu não entendo o porquê estão me prendendo, eu não fiz nada... – Kagura reclamou ao ser sentada a força na cadeira frente ao delegado.

- É mocinha, não adianta mentir, o que estava fazendo com aquele rapaz?

- Ele é um conhecido meu...

- Conhecido? – Bokusen-ô sorriu, levantando-se depois e parou frente a ela, abaixando-se para olhar no rosto dela. – você sabia que ele é suspeito de ter matado Sesshoumaru?

- viu-a arregalar os olhos.

- Lógico que não – mentiu. – você acha que eu iria ficar andando por ai com alguém suspeito de matar uma pessoa, ainda mais o Sesshoumaru, o homem que eu amei...

- Não sei, estavam juntos não é...

- E isso prova algo seu velhusco?

- Veja como fala menina... – um homem que tinha acabado de entrar disse em tom de aviso.

- Inu-Taishou meu amigo, foi bom ter chegado...

- I-Inu-Taishou-sama, o senhor me conhece, sabe que eu...

- Eu não sei de nada menina... – respondeu secamente, deixando Kagura igual a uma estatua de pedra com aquelas palavras. – o que ela faz aqui Bokusen-ô?

- Eu a encontrei conversando com o Kouga... – Bokusen-ô sentou-se novamente em sua confortável poltrona e Inu-Taishou aproximou-se de Kagura e olhou-a friamente

- Esta encrencada menina, seu pai não vai ficar satisfeito de saber dessa sua façanha...

- Ei não me acuse sem ter provas, eu não sabia que ele tinha feito mal a Rin... – calou-se e arregalou os olhos ao perceber o que tinha dito.

Bokusen-ô ficou reto na cadeira e olhou com certa surpresa para Inu-Taishou, que olhou-o do mesmo jeito.

- Ninguém falou no nome de Rin aqui... o que você sabe, ou conta ou vai ficar encarcerada ate nos contar tudo, então o que prefere?

Kagura suspirou fundo, viu que sua situação havia se complicado, de novo sentiu raiva de Rin, por causa dela tinha se complicado novamente, mas dessa vez, não era por causa de um namorado, era uma coisa muito mais grave.

Depois de longas quatro horas de conversa, Kagura finalmente havia contado tudo, desde a droga no drinque de Rin ate as ameaças de morte que recebeu de Kouga.

- Então agiu sobre ameaça... ele acuou você e não teve escolha? – Bokusen-ô perguntou serio.

- Bem ele tinha uma arma né, como eu diria não?

- Me dê o numero de seu pai moça, vamos conversar com ele...

- Meu pai vai me matar se souber que fui presa por andar com maus elementos...

- Isso é problema seu, anda dê-me logo o numero...

Um tempo depois, Naraku estava na delegacia, acompanhado de Kanna que olhava para Kagura séria.

Depois de Bokusen-ô conversar com ele, pedindo que não a deixasse sair da cidade liberou a família, e muito sério e frio, o homem a pegou pelo braço e a levou.

- Aquele maldito, além de ter violentado a menina Rin, matou meu filho... – Inu-Taishou estava impaciente, e o nervoso era perceptível nos seus olhos.

- Calma meu amigo, não podemos o acusar de ter assassinado Sesshoumaru, ele já tinha sido preso por violentar a namorada de seu filho e...

- E depois que fugiu arrumou um jeito de se vingar de meu filho por ele ter o prendido, eu vou... – Inu-Taishou fez menção em ir ate a carceragem onde Kouga estava, mas Bokusen-ô correu ate ele e o segurou pelos ombros o contendo ali.

- Não Inu-Taishou, você não pode fazer nada contra ele...

- Eu terei o prazer de apertar o pescoço dele ate ele não respirar mais, saia da minha frente ou eu...- Inu-Taishou estava furioso tentando tirar as mãos de Bokusen-ô de si.

- Pare de agir como Sesshoumaru homem! – Bokusen-ô irritou-se, e aquele pedido fez o chão sumir dos pés de Inu-Taishou. – Eu não tenho a sua força para conter um Daiyoukai caramba!

Ele baixou as vistas e conteve-se. Bokusen-ô por sua vez saiu de perto dele um tanto irritado, e parou perto do telefone, lembrando se de algo.

- Aconteceu uma coisa hoje... que me deixou muito intrigado...

- E o que foi Bokusen-ô? – Inu-Taishou virou-se para o olhar ainda nervoso.

- Eu devo estar enlouquecendo, mas eu juro que ouvi a voz de Sesshoumaru nesse telefone hoje... - ele olhou o aparelho e depois Inu-Taishou.

Ele deu um sorriso gélido, e muito conhecido, e aproximou-se de Bokusen-ô depois.

- Não me injurie, sabe melhor que eu que ele esta morto...

- Você convive comigo desde que éramos rapazotes e sabe que não sou dado a mentiras, o que eu ouvi foi à voz dele eu tenho certeza, e falava com muita frieza e certeza do que queria...

- Deve ser alguém com a voz parecida, meu filho morreu há quase um ano, e eu não acredito em fantasmas...

Bokusen-ô riu, e Inu-Taishou deu as costas logo saindo do lugar.

Um tanto irritadiço, o general, ao chegar em casa passou como um foguete pela sala, mas um tom de choro o fez parar, e prestar a atenção em certa conversa que estava vindo do quarto de Rin, o qual ficava próximo as escadas.

- Eu o vi Kaede-sama, e ele parecia tão real, estava bonito como sempre e usava um sobretudo longo e preto, estava com um pouco de neve... era ele Kaede era meu Sesshy...

- Não chore mais menina, deve ter sido o espírito dele que veio a visitar.

- Não Kaede-sama, eu também senti lá no hospital, ninguém quis acreditar em mim, mas eu senti o calor das mãos dele em meu rosto, e também dos lábios dele me beijando...

" – _Será?... Não, eu Inu-Taishou não acredito que ele possa estar vivo..."_ – pensou censurando-se e riu com o próprio pensamento.

- Pai? Esta ficando esclerosado? – Inu-Yasha perguntou com sarcasmo ao ver o pai rindo a toa.

- Inu-Yasha, veja como fala comigo seu moleque...

- Ah não, por favor, não comece a falar como o Sesshoumaru, ou daqui a pouco vai começar a agir como ele, me surrando...

Inu-Taishou analisou as palavras de Inu-Yasha, e percebeu que estava agindo como ele desde cedo, o que esta acontecendo? Será que a saudade era tanta assim?

Não falou mais nada, subiu as escadas em silêncio, e Inu-Yasha não entendeu a reação.

Logo que subiu o último degrau, parou e olhou um pouco distante dali a porta do quarto de Sesshoumaru. Caminhou decidido ate lá, mas ao chegar à porta parou com a mão no ar, a qual ia tocar a maçaneta.

- Isso é loucura... – ele censurou-se e virou-se para sair dali, mas sua curiosidade estava sendo aguçada. Logo voltou ao ponto inicial, mas dessa vez entrou no quarto, e fechou a porta. Após acender a luz, ele caminhou ate perto da cama e olhou-a, lembrando-se da ultima vez em que cobriu o filho, em que o viu dormindo ali. Mas seus olhos não soltaram lagrimas, pois logo se afastou dali, indo assim para perto do closet parando frente a ele.

Ficou olhando-o por algum tempo, mas logo decidiu abrir as portas e adentrou-o. Procurou por certa roupa descrita por Rin na conversa que ouviu, mas incrivelmente não achou, riu de novo daquela situação, e escorou-se com um braço em uma das prateleiras onde ficavam os sapatos e continuou rindo.

- Isso não esta acontecendo... eu estou enlouquecendo... – Inu-Taishou passou a mão na franja, e logo saiu daquele local descendo em seguida aos gritos.

- Jaken!!!! Jaken!!! – ele chamou e Inu-Yasha o olhou confuso, nunca tinha visto o pai dele gritar dessa maneira.

Logo, Jaken apareceu na sala estava um tanto preocupado, pois em anos trabalhando ali nunca tinha visto também o patrão gritar.

- Sim Inu-Taishou-sama?

- Cadê?

- Cadê o que senhor? – viu o se aproximando sério e frio, e Inu-Yasha levantou-se indo para o lado do pai, ele estava estranhamente nervoso, e isso despertou a atenção dos empregados e de Rin também que foram olhar o que estava acontecendo.

- Cadê o sobretudo do meu filho, aquele preto que ele usava?

- Eu não sei senhor...

- Inu-Taishou-sama, do que esta falando?

- Rin você viu ele no cemitério com esse sobretudo não foi?

- Sim, mas...

- Jaken, fale agora onde foi que você colocou o sobretudo do meu filho?!! - perguntou dessa vez agarrando o colarinho do empregado o fazendo ficar tão apavorado que a voz travou na garganta.

- Pai solte ele, não esta vendo que ele não sabe de nada, solte o...

- Como não sabe, eu vi ele mexendo no closet de Sesshoumaru na noite de natal, agora essa peça some, só pode ter sido ele...

- Não senhor, eu nunca tiraria nada de dentro dessa casa sem a vossa permissão senhor...

- Solte-o pai, ele parece estar dizendo a verdade! Mas que droga... e também para que ficar guardando as coisas dele se ele já morreu, deixe disso pai, o Sesshoumaru não vai mais voltar a vida, esqueça-o ou vai acabar enlouquecendo!

Inu-Taishou soltou o empregado de modo maquinal, vendo que as palavras de Inu-Yasha tinham fundamento, mas e tudo o que tinha acontecido? E a ligação feita para Bokusen-ô, e o que Rin dissera, e a roupa desaparecida?

Ele respirou fundo e olhou o filho, um olhar de profunda tristeza, passou a mão no rosto, e controlou-se para não chorar e logo sentou-se no sofá e ficou ali por horas pensativo. Se perguntando o que estava acontecendo.

Algumas semanas depois, Rin finalmente sentiu-se a vontade para pilotar sua moto, mas não o fez, como iria carregar sua filha.

- Não, ainda não posso... – ela comentou olhando a moto na garagem, não percebendo que Inu-Taishou tinha chego atrás dela.

- Esta falando sozinha menina Rin? – a viu assustar-se, mas logo acalmar se, respondendo à pergunta que ele fizera a ela.

- Não Inu-Taishou-sama, eu estava olhando minha moto, e vendo que ainda vou ter que andar de ônibus, não posso carregar a Haru comigo na moto...

- Isso eu concordo, ela não tem idade para isso... – ele sorriu, e ela fez o mesmo. – Porque não usa o carro de Sesshoumaru? Ele esta em perfeitas condições...

- Não posso fazer isso Inu-Taishou-sama... eu já so o seu de vez em quando... e...

- Porque, você não tem carteira? Ou não sabe dirigir?

- Não, não é isso, eu não posso ficar usando o carro dele e...

- Rin... – Inu-Taishou aproximou-se e tocou o ombro de Rin amigavelmente. - ... ele não vai mais usar esse automóvel, se ficar ai parado, eu vou acabar o vendendo, você era a namorada dele, e agora é a mãe de uma filha dele, minha neta, por isso você pode usar o carro, eu estou dando permissão a você para fazer isso...

- Mas...

- Ele não se importaria menina, ele nunca se importaria de dar conforto a você e sua filha, agora vá lá no chaveiro e pegue as chaves do carro...

Rin fez o que lhe foi pedido, mas ainda não concordava com aquilo, mas como diria não a ele?

- Tem uma coisa que eu preciso tirar daqui antes de te entregar as chaves... – ele abriu a porta e sentou-se pondo a mão depois embaixo do banco, percebendo assim que a arma não estava lá. Com isso arregalou os olhos, e sentiu o coração pulsar forte. - ... sumiu...

- O que senhor? – Rin olhou-o confuso.

-A arma dele não esta aqui... – rapidamente saiu do carro e quase correu ate a sala, e com afoites

ligou para Bokusen-ô, avisando desse acontecimento.

Com isso, novas investigações foram feitas, e Bokusen-ô descobriu que a arma que tinha matado Sesshoumaru era a do próprio Sesshoumaru.

- Alguém roubou a arma dele de dentro do carro...

- Isso é obvio Bokusen-ô, mas quem foi?

- Quem foi a ultima pessoa que seu filho deu carona?

- Não sei, mas a duas pessoas andaram comigo naquele carro, uma foi a Sara, e a outra foi a Kanna, eu dei carona para elas em um dia de chuva, dias diferentes, eu usei o carro do meu filho por não saber onde tinha posto as chaves do meu...

- Se eu não me engano, a Kanna é irmã de Kagura certo?

- Sim... mas o que tem isso?

- Logo ela pode ter pego a arma de Sesshoumaru e entregue para Kagura e ela a entregou a Kouga...

- Faz sentido, mas eu acho que a senhorita Kanna não faria isso... – Inu-Taishou sorriu.

- Ah já sei, esta interessado nela não é?

- Ora ela tem idade de ser minha filha, e depois...

- Não negue, sua cara não esta dizendo o que seu lábios pronunciam homem...

Inu-Taishou corou ficando sem graça em seguida.

- E essa Sara quem é? – Bokusen-ô mudou de assunto.

- Amiga de infância da Kagura as duas só andam juntas...

- Que ótimo, quem roubou a arma então? E nem temos a maldita arma para ver as impressões digitais ou algum rastro do maldito assassino... – Bokusen-ô- frustrou-se socando a mesa como desabafo.

- Voltamos à estaca zero meu amigo, o maldito assassino não deixou pistas, e só existia uma pessoa que faria ate o capeta falar...

- Sesshoumaru... – ele olhou-o sério e viu Inu-Taishou assentir com a cabeça.

Um tanto frustrado com aqueles acontecimentos, Inu-Taishou voltou para casa. Logo em seguida Rin chegou com Haru mas eles não conversaram, apenas se cumprimentaram com acenos de cabeça, e Rin logo se recolheu.

Nem tudo estava perdido, as investigações pela delegacia foram intensificadas e Bokusen-ô interrogava Kouga todos os dias, e ele afirmou ter uma arma, que foi encontrada dias depois com um dos irmãos dele, Hakaku, que foi preso também. Mas a arma não era a de

Sesshoumaru, logo a bala que matou Sesshoumaru não tinha saído daquela arma.

* * *

N/A: Olá!!! o/

Eu sei que não mereço muitas atenções, por ter demorado para postar este capítulo, peço humildemente vossas desculpas...

Gostaria de agradecer a todos os reviews do capítulo passado, e a todos que irão deixar neste capítulo...

Ahn... bem... Hime Rin... o Sesshy pode parecer frio, mas acho que ele será um pai ciumento... ou não... Talvez outra pessoa seja mais ciumenta em relação à Haru... bem isso deixemos para ver nos capítulos seguintes...

Hinata-chan... não sei quem entrou no apartamento e atirou nos dois :b . E eles se encontrarão logo... bom... para mostrar que sou uma boa pessoa eu conto, eles se encontrarão no próximo capítulo... e... hehehe Esperem só mais um pouquinho... XD

Vanessa-chan... sobre a cronologia do capítulo... bem... eu resolvi mesmo apressar as coisas, ou... teria muita tristeza e choradeira ate o bebê nascer, acho que seria muito redundante, por isso corri com esse capítulo. E também porque se eu contasse tuuudo nesse tempo, a fic ficaria maior... não que eu não gostasse...

Ahn... sobre chorar pelos dois capítulos anteriores... bem... eu mesma, quando estava os escrevendo, chorei... tanto que minha irmã pensou que eu estava com algum problema XD

Ahhh... isso é normal... acho que demonstra que somos humanos e que temos sentimentos...

No próximo capítulo, muitas supresas... muitas mesmo...

Um grande beijo, para todos que comentaram... beijos, beijos, beijos

Refletindo...

"Pensando que Deus criou o homem antes de criar a mulher, lembrem-se que artistas fazem modelos antes de fazerem obras primas."


	12. Você me perdoa?

_**12 - Você me perdoa?**_

Passaram-se longos dez meses, e o assassinato de Sesshoumaru já tinha dado canseira ate nele mesmo, Jaken tinha feito um bom serviço e todas as provas que tinham em poder de Inu-Taishou,cópias iam parar nas mãos dele, descobrindo assim que Sara e Kanna eram suspeitas de ter roubado sua arma, e também que depois que Kouga foi preso confessou ter uma arma também, mas que esta não era a sua. Passou a investigar as duas moças e descobriu muitas coisas a respeito de Sara e Kanna.

- Sango, Miroku! – Rin acenava de longe com Haru no colo, com quase um ano, a menina adquiriu muitíssimas características do pai, e os olhos e cabelos era o que mais lembravam o rapaz. Ela já estava querendo andar e já dava seus primeiros passinhos sendo segura pelas mãozinhas por Rin.

Era o orgulho do avô Inu-Taishou, que a paparicava como uma bonequinha, e Inu-Yasha adorava-a também não perdendo a oportunidade de brincar e apertar as bochechas fofas de Haru.

Depois de se encontrarem para irem tomar um sorvete naquela tarde, Rin e seus outros amigos, caminharam durante alguns minutos em uma praça, onde Haru ficou durante uma hora brincando com Inu-Yasha.

- Inu-Yasha, não aperte as bochechas dela, ficam muito vermelhas... – Rin pediu sorrindo, vendo a filha reclamar da brincadeira.

Inu-Yasha deu nos ombros, e continuou brincando com Haru no colo. A menina ria de dar gargalhadinhas e Sesshoumaru observava tudo de longe, não agüentava mais aquela tortura de ficar longe de Rin e de sua filhinha. Ela estava crescendo, e ele estava distante. E foi pensando nisso que tomou uma decisão.

Após Sango e Miroku se separarem do grupo, Rin levou Inu-Yasha ate o templo Higurashi, o deixando lá. Logo seguiu para casa onde, depois de dar banho em Haru e a colocar para dormir, também tomou um banho e foi para a sala, onde Inu-Taishou estava, sentado na poltrona e muito serio, mais que de costume.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa Inu-Taishou-sama?

- Sim menina Rin, aconteceu... – afirmou.

- O senhor esta bem?

- Não, eu não estou bem, e vou me sentir muito pior se as minhas suspeitas estiverem erradas...

- Suspeitas? O que esta acontecendo?

- Eu fui procurar alguns objetos pessoais de meu filho e estes desapareceram, assim como uma boa quantia de dinheiro da conta dele... – ele disse finalmente e viu Rin levar as mãos na boca.

- O senhor esta desconfiado de alguém que more aqui?

- Não estou desconfiado de roubo menina... – disse ele olhando-a.

- Não estou entendendo Inu-Taishou-sama.

- Eu vou mandar exumar o corpo de Sesshoumaru...

- O que, mas...

- Rin, eu tenho desconfianças, sei que parece uma grande loucura, mas sumiram roupas dele, os documentos...

- Não... o senhor esta desconfiado... mas isso não tem fundamento, o senhor mesmo disse que o viu morto e...

- Menina Rin, eu já tomei minha decisão, eu vou mandar exumar o corpo dele, e se não for ele quem estiver naquela sepultura, eu juro que quando ele aparecer eu mesmo o mato. – Inu-Taishou levantou-se e seguiu para seu quarto, onde ficou com seus pensamentos.

Rin riu para si, estava apavorada com aquilo, e se ele estivesse vivo, porque não a procurou... não isso era totalmente impossível.

No dia seguinte, depois de passar na delegacia, Inu-Taishou e Bokusen-ô foram para a casa de Inu-Taishou onde começaram a conversar mais sobre aquela questão.

Logo, Bokusen-ô foi convencido a ajudá-lo exumar o corpo e então, marcaram o dia e depois de aprontar a documentação legal para a exumação esta foi marcada. Seria no próximo sábado.

Sesshoumaru passeava investigativamente pelas lapides do cemitério, quando viu uma pessoa, e ela chorava ajoelhada frente à sua lapide.

- Me perdoe querido, eu não queria ter feito isso, mas fui movida pelo ódio e pelo ciúme, sempre fui apaixonada por você e não agüentei vê-lo com aquela maldita Rin que infelizmente sobreviveu...

- Você?! Então foi você?! – Sesshoumaru aproximou-se olhando dentro dos olhos da pessoa que estava totalmente apavorada.

- Sesshoumaru?!! Mas... - levantou-se lentamente e olhou-o sério, mas com muito medo. – você esta... – olhou a sepultura e depois o rapaz. – morto...

Sesshoumaru sorriu, e aproximou-se mais, mas a pessoa a sua frente sacou a arma, a arma dele e apontou-a para Sesshoumaru que não temeu...

- Não, você esta morto, eu matei você... se aproximar-se eu atiro...

- Sério, então faça isso, eu já estou morto mesmo idiota...

De repente Sesshoumaru viu a pessoa sair correndo, o deixando muito satisfeito com o que acabara de descobrir, e agora tinha que só denunciar...

Longos meses de espera, muito sofrimento, e agora finalmente tinha descoberto quem tentou-o matar.

Um tempo depois desse acontecido Bokusen-ô e Inu-Taishou chegaram ao cemitério com dois coveiros e um médico. E logo começaram a quebrar a lápide. Depois de duas horas quebrando, finalmente os dois coveiros tiraram o caixão da sepultura, e abriram-no.

O medico, depois de calçar as luvas, tomou o crânio nas mãos, e chamou Inu-Taishou que com um pouco de incerteza foi olhar. No caminho, vários pensamentos vieram a sua mente, e se fosse mesmo os ossos de seu filho que estivesse ali? Arrependeria se para sempre.

- Não... – Inu-Taishou arregalou os olhos ao ver o crânio, Bokusen-ô tocou o ombro dele, pois ele deu dois passos para traz.- Não é meu filho – sorriu. – Não é os ossos de Sesshoumaru!

- Como sabe senhor? – o medico perguntou curioso.

- Meu filho tinha os dentes todos certos, ele tinha todos os dentes não faltavam nenhum, e também tinha os cabelos cumpridos, esse não tem cabelos...

- Mas Inu-Taishou pode ter ocorrido por uma falha no hospital, eles podem ter trocado o corpo e...

- Sim Bokusen-ô, eles trocaram o corpo... – uma voz soou atrás deles e todos viraram para olhar quem era.

- Sesshoumaru?! – Bokusen-ô piscou algumas vezes, e Inu-Taishou olhou-o sentindo um frio no estomago.

- Eu pedi que trocassem para investigar minha morte...

- Seu maldito!!!– Inu-Taishou partiu para cima do filho, e este ficou parado, e quando o pai chegou perto, sua mão não conseguiu proferir o soco que a mão preparou, mas sim uma caricia no rosto. – Seu ingrato porque fez seu pai sofrer tanto?... - logo, aquele pai o abraçou forte e Sesshoumaru fez o mesmo.

- Irresponsável, como pode fazer isso, como conseguiu enganar a todos? – Bokusen-ô perguntou sorrindo.

Depois de separar-se do abraço, Inu-Taishou secou algumas lagrimas, e Sesshoumaru olhou-o.

- Eu só quis ter paz para investigar...

- E conseguiu descobrir alguma coisa? – Inu-Taishou perguntou curioso.

- Sim, eu acabei de descobrir o assassino, ou melhor, assassina acabou de sair daqui a uns quarenta minutos, pensou que eu era um fantasma...

- E quem era? – Bokusen-ô olhou-o muitíssimo curioso, viu Sesshoumaru fechar os olhos e sem emoção comentou.

- Ela esta com um problema, se lavarmos a um julgamento ela escapara como insana...

- Sim mas quem é? – Inu-Taishou insistiu.

- Kanna...

- O que, mas ela nunca... nunca demonstrou sentimentos por você filho.

- Ela tem sentimentos por mim pai, tanto que fez o que fez por paixão, isso foi o que ela confessou diante do tumulo...

- Eu irei ate a casa dela agora, mas como eu irei prendê-la se não tenho provas?

- Ela esta com minha arma, e no estado em que esta vai confessar, basta eu chegar perto dela...

- Ótimo, Inu-Taishou, nos encontramos depois... – Bokusen-ô seguiu para onde dissera e Inu-Taishou virou-se para Sesshoumaru e depois de dar um tapa consideravelmente forte no braço do filho finalmente disse.

- Você tem uma filha para conhecer, e uma mulher muito apaixonada para te receber, vamos meu filho, vamos para casa.

Sim, ele finalmente poderia tocar em Rin novamente e abraçá-la e matar toda a saudade que juntou durante todo esse período, mas... e se ela não o perdoasse? Existia esse pequeno infortúnio...

O carro de Inu-Taishou seguia pelas ruas, e o motorista estava muito feliz, pois tinha tirado seu filho morto da sepultura e estava o levando consigo para casa e vivo.

- Pai...

- Não sabe como senti falta de ouvir você me chamar filho...

- Como a Rin tem reagido com tudo o que aconteceu?

- Ela sofreu muito no início, principalmente depois que Haru nasceu, mas aos poucos ela foi superando, mas nunca esqueceu de você, nem um minuto se quer. Foram muitas as vezes que a vi chorando abraçada a uma fotografia sua pedindo para que você voltasse, e acabava dormindo com "você" nos braços... A Kaede sempre ficava junto com ela e a ajudou muito...

A cada quilômetro, cada metro que o carro percorria, a ansiedade de chegar e abraçar Rin tornava-se mais intensa, sentia cada fibra de seu corpo sendo embriagada por uma previa do que seria seu encontro com ela. Os cabelos sempre cheirosos dela, a boca macia que tinha os beijos mais aveludados e delicados que podiam existir. Ao pensar nisso, sentiu um nó no estomago, lembrando de momentos quentes, os quais os beijos e toques o levaram ao mais alto nível de prazer. Seu membro ficou ereto dentro da calça, mas a expressão em seu rosto não mudara, continuava sério, enquanto que em seus pensamentos havia uma grande comemoração, e seu sangue corria furiosamente dentro das veias. Jamais desejou nada na vida como desejava aquele momento com ela. E ver novamente os olhos castanhos sendo direcionados a ele, seus hormônios masculinos a cada pensamento ficavam mais furiosos, mais agitados. Seus batimentos cardíacos se fossem medidos por velocidade em quilometro estaria a quase duzentos por hora.

- No que esta pensando filho? – Inu-Taishou perguntou de repente.

- Em como a Rin reagirá, estou um pouco preocupado...

- Ela não acreditou quando eu disse que desconfiava que estava vivo, e ficou muito chateada quando eu decidir exumar seu corpo... – viu Sesshoumaru dar um sorriso.

- E no final, chichiue, acabou me tirando mesmo da sepultura...

- Eu comecei a desconfiar a bastante tempo, primeiro a Rin disse que sentiu você beijá-la no hospital, e dizer que voltaria, depois sua conta começou a ter o dinheiro sacado, então eu fui olhar os seus documentos e eles tinham sumido, sem contar com algumas roupas e objetos pessoais...

- Uma pessoa me ajudou nisso...

- Eu desconfio quem é, ele puxa seu saco desde que nasceu...

- Apesar de ser um puxa saco tem suas utilidades... – os dois riram da situação, mas Sesshoumaru ficou serio de repente, pois o carro do pai chegou finalmente à rua onde a casa onde residia a família Daiyoukai, o coração do rapaz estava com taquicardia de tão rápido que batia. Logo que adentrou os portões, os seguranças arregalaram os olhos por ver Inu-Taishou um tanto sorridente e com Sesshoumaru no carona. Depois de estacionar o carro, os dois saíram, e o primeiro a ver Sesshoumaru foi Inu-Yasha, que caiu e logo após, apontando freneticamente para o irmão quase gritou.

- Chichiue! O senhor tirou ele da sepultura, não acredito que vou ter que aturar esse cara de novo... – o pai começou a rir e Sesshoumaru deu um sorriso meio de lado, e andou ate o irmão que agora estava serio.

Inexplicavelmente, os dois se abraçaram (N/A: Quando eu digo _inexplicável,_ é porque nem eu sei como isso aconteceu '), e logo separaram-se, e o primeiro a falar foi Inu-Yasha.

- Mas... você não tinha morrido, eu vi seu corpo... como?! – Inu-Yasha estava confuso

- Eu morri Inu-Yasha, mas voltei do alem para te atormentar... – riu com sarcasmo da careta que o irmão fez.

- Onii-san, você fez falta... – Inu-Yasha deu um tapinha no braço do irmão e logo virou-se.

- Pelo menos você esta sendo sincero...

- Mas agora não pense que sou aquele rapazote que você espancava antes...

- Não, agora você é um quase homem adulto que vai apanhar de seu irmão por ter apertado as bochechas da minha filha. – Sesshoumaru disse serio, e um fio traiçoeiro passou por Inu-Yasha que sentiu um frio na espinha, e ao olhar, Sesshoumaru o fitava com olhos gélidos. Com isso saiu correndo, antes que acontecesse o que foi dito.

Logo começaram a caminhar em direção a entrada da casa, Inu-Taishou estava com um semi sorriso nos lábios, e Sesshoumaru estava tão serio que parecia não ter alma naquela hora, agia friamente sem emoções aparentes.

Ao adentrar a porta seu coração quase pulou do peito, não tinha ninguém na sala, suspirou, mas logo a tensão voltou, pois uma pequena pessoa saiu de um dos corredores e veio engatinhando ate perto da sala e sentou-se.

- Haru sua sapeca volte aqui! – Rin chamou-a de onde estava.

Haru estava sentadinha um tanto distante das escadas, e Sesshoumaru estava a sua frente, a olhava. Encorajou-se e se aproximou abaixando depois para brincar com a menina e esta estendeu os braços pedindo que a pegasse, então ele o fez. Não sabia o que estava sentindo naquela hora, ter sua filha nos braços era a coisa mais gostosa do mundo, ela era fofa, e cheirosa, e os olhos, ele percebeu, iguais aos dele.

A primeira reação de Haru nos braços do pai foi a de sorrir, encantadora, e logo após de pegar em seus cabelos. Sentiu-se a criatura mais feliz do mundo com aquele pedacinho de seu ser em seus braços.

- Haru onde você... – Rin parou de súbito e instantaneamente seus olhos se arregalaram. – Sesshy... – ela sentiu as pernas fraquejarem ao vê-lo sorrir.

- Este Sesshoumaru disse que voltaria para a Rin dele...

Sem esperar mais um segundo, Rin correu ainda vacilante e o abraçou forte, e ainda segurando Haru num dos braços abraçou-a com o outro e deitou o rosto no topo da cabeça beijando depois.

Inu-Taishou aproximou-se e pegou Haru no colo, e assim Sesshoumaru envolveu Rin com os dois braços sentindo-a chorar desesperadamente.

- Eu voltei minha Rin, eu voltei para você meu anjo...

- Sesshy, como eu sofri com a sua ausência, como foi doloroso te perder...

- Rin... – ele afastou-se dela e a olhou nos olhos, e os dele estavam marejados, e, segurando-a suavemente pelos ombros continuou. - ... Minha Rin, você me perdoa? – duas lagrimas correram dos olhos do rapaz e Rin segurou o rosto dele entre suas mãos e em uma caricia limpou as lagrimas escorridas com os polegares. Não disse nada, não o respondeu, mas sim aproximou-se e tocou finalmente seus lábios aos dele.

Aquele beijo era como se desse um ofurô cheio de água a alguém que caminhou há dias por um deserto. Como sentiram saudades daquilo, como se faltasse algum órgão do corpo...

Logo os empregados apareceram, e Jaken quase pulou de alegria.

- Sesshoumaru-sama o senhor chegou!!! – comemorou, e todos olharam para ele confuso.

Sesshoumaru separou-se de Rin e olhou para todos presentes e cada um tinha uma expressão diferente, uns de surpresa outros emocionados.

Inu-Taishou olhou para Jaken lançando lanças de gelos pelos olhos, por aquele comentário.

- Podia ter me contado seu... – Inu-Taishou parou, pois o empregado correu e escondeu-se atrás de Sesshoumaru.

- Então Inu-Taishou-sama, o Jaken sabia que seu filho estava vivo, e não contou nada! – Kaede olhou-o com uma veia saltada, e todos o olharam também da mesma forma, inclusive Rin. Jaken ficou azul, e seu rosto mudou de expressão de medo para pavor quando todos começaram a se aproximar, e Sesshoumaru saiu da frente.

- Sesshoumaru-sama... – ele chamou em voz de suplica.

Minutos depois, um Jaken cheio de galos caminhou vacilante para a cozinha, onde começaria a cuidar de seus afazeres.

- Oh Sesshy como eu senti sua falta, a cada segundo eu pensava em você, não sei viver sem você, nunca soube... – Rin sussurrava sentada junto com ele na cama e acalentando Haru, que quase estava dormindo.

- Cada segundo que eu passei longe de você, foi como uma tortura... nunca mais eu vou me afastar de vocês... – ele acariciou a cabeça da filha que finalmente tinha dormido.

Delicadamente, Rin levantou-se e colocou Haru no berço, e depois de dar um beijo nela, cobriu-a.

- Rin, tenho um pedido a fazer... – ele falou serio, muito serio, e Rin atentou-se ao chamado dele.

- Sim Sesshy pode pedir... – ela consentiu sorrindo.

- Você quer se casar comigo?

- Oh! Sesshy... eu... – ela estava totalmente sem palavras.

- Eu só quero saber se aceita ser uma Daiyoukai?

- Sim Sesshy, ficaria honrada, e muito feliz...

- Você já esta usando o anel que eu ia dar-lhe... então podemos selar o momento de outro jeito...

- De outro jeito? Sesshy...

- O que você acha de jantarmos? – viu ela envermelhecer ate a raiz dos cabelos, pensou que ele queria uma outra coisa.

- Sim, é uma boa idéia, eu posso ajudar a Kaede-sama... – ela sorriu, um sorriso lindo, o qual Sesshoumaru estava se roendo de saudades, e que sentiu sua alma aliviar ao vê-lo.

Não resistiu, tomou-a e beijou-a profundamente, tendo uma ereção espetacular, o qual fez Rin assustar-se, mas a saudade do gosto dos lábios dele era tão intensa, que ao invés dela afastar-se deixou que ele a apertasse contra si tão forte e delicadamente que parecia que era naquele momento em que as saudades verdadeiras iriam ser extintas.

Logo, ele sem mais esperas tocou-a, de uma forma que parecia que nunca tinha sido tocada, sentiu o corpo todo arrepiar, como sentiu falta daquelas mãos quentes acariciando seu corpo...

Aos beijos, ele foi tirando as roupas dela, e o desejo a cada peça aumentava mais, e ela pode sentir isso pelo jeito que a beijava, os lábios estavam quentes como brasas e arfava, sua respiração estava febril, e logo o corpo dele começou a suar, gotículas escorriam pelo rosto e eles ainda não tinham _iniciado_ o ritual do amor, estavam apenas nas preliminares.

Rin deixou que ele matasse a saudade de uma vez, e logo estava sobre ela, mas ao olhar a cicatriz no peito dele, lembrou daquela tragédia e seus olhos começaram a soltar lagrimas, mas os ávidos movimentos corporais dele a fizeram sentir um prazer incontrolável, e logo aqueles pensamentos foram se evaporando de sua mente...

Sesshoumaru e Rin estavam vivendo o momento mais tórrido de suas vidas, ali, enquanto faziam amor, seus corações estavam pulsando no mesmo ritmo... finalmente o instrumento e a canção estavam unidos novamente e harmoniosamente tocavam a canção do coração, a canção que eram sussurros e gemidos, os quais tinham notas afinadas, de prazer e paixão, amor e sedução...

Ao fim ambos arfavam, os corações ainda batiam acelerados, os lábios dele estavam entreabertos, pois sua respiração não acalmara, e Rin estava aninhada em seus braços com a cabeça em seu peito, podendo assim ouvir as desordenadas batidas do coração.

- Rin... Como eu senti saudade de fazer amor com você... – comentou ainda um pouco arfante.

- Eu também... senti muitas saudades de você, do seus beijos... você sempre foi tão carinhoso comigo, tão... – Rin parou ao escutar uma discussão vinda da sala de estar, olhou para Sesshoumaru, e este estava com uma frustração visível no rosto.

Mas a surpresa foi muito grande quando Kagura e Sara juntas, adentraram o quarto onde o casal estava, Rin arregalou os olhos, e Sesshoumaru que já tinha puxado o lençol para cobrir os dois, sentou-se e parecia muito enfurecido.

- O que vocês duas estão fazendo aqui?!! – ele perguntou frustrado levantando-se, e enrolou parte do lençol no corpo, mas as duas nem esperaram que ele chegasse ate a sala, correram e o abraçaram.

- Sesshoumaru, assim que soubemos, nos viemos te ver... – Sara abraçou-o de um lado.

- Como pode estar vivo, senti tantas saudades... – Kagura abraçada ao outro lado disse.

Sesshoumaru revirou os olhos, e logo, educadamente se desvencilhou dos abraços, e não sorriu, permaneceu serio e com frustração no olhar.

- Saiam daqui agora... – Ele pediu não muito delicadamente.

- Sesshoumaru er... – Inu-Taishou ficou sem jeito ao ver a situação do casal, e logo virou-se, pois Rin estava somente enrolada nos lençóis, que dividia com o filho.

- Pai, leve essas duas para a sala, eu vou me vestir e já vou ir atendê-las... – Pediu pegando as calças no chão, perto do berço de Haru.

- Sim filho, vamos meninas... – logo as duas suspirantes acompanharam e Inu-Taishou fechou a porta.

- Essas duas são malucas...

- São loucas sim – Rin sorriu ainda sentada, vendo ele depois fechar a calça social preta. – são apaixonadas por você... – ela ficou seria, e ele percebeu uma pontinha de ciúmes na voz dela.

Como ela estava abraçada aos joelhos e encostada na cabeceira da cama, ele engatinhou ate ela e sorrindo a sua frente olhou-a nos olhos e após tocá-la no queixo, afim de levantar o rosto dela para fitar melhor seus olhos.

- Não precisa ter ciúmes, para este Sesshoumaru só existe uma mulher, só existe a Rin dele. – terminou dando um cálido beijo nela, que logo se animou e começou a vestir-se também.

Alguns minutos depois, Sesshoumaru chegou à sala de estar. Estava vestido elegantemente, com a calça social preta e uma blusa da mesma cor, aberta ate o meio do peito e com as mangas cuidadosamente dobradas.

- Sesshoumaru, porque não disse a ninguém que estava vivo porque...

- Kagura eu só aceitei recebê-la por um motivo... – ele disse sentando-se ao lado do pai sendo acompanhado por Rin.

- Motivo, mas... – Kagura olhou-o confusa e um tanto preocupada.

- Por qual motivo você queria machucar a Rin? O que ela te fez?

- Mas eu nunca tentei...

- Não minta, eu ouvi varias conversas suas no cemitério, e em uma delas você disse claramente para o Kouga que queria se livrar da Rin...

Kagura baixou as vistas, e Sara a olhou surpresa.

- Eu... nunca aceitei ter perdido você, eu o queria de volta.

- Mas ele não é um objeto Kagura, ele tem sentimentos... – Sara agiu em defesa dele.

- Sara, o que aconteceu com você, agora vai ficar do lado dela? – Kagura apontou um dedo acusador para Rin que arregalou os olhos com a reação de Kagura.

- Não Kagura... você sempre fez as coisas do modo errado... não vê que depois de tudo que fizemos acabamos ferindo ele também, ele gosta da Rin, e se ele esta feliz com ela, porque atrapalhar... quando amamos de verdade uma pessoa, não importa se ela não esteja conosco, é o suficiente que a vejamos feliz, mesmo que seja do lado de outra pessoa...

- Ora, mas você ajudou em quase tudo o que fizemos para separar os dois... – Kagura enervou-se e levantou-se, falando e asperamente.

- Sim, mas estou arrependida – ela levantou-se e caminhou ate Sesshoumaru. – e gostaria que me perdoasse, Sesshoumaru, por eu ter feito parte dessa trama idiota, eu agi sem pensar, levada pela cegueira da paixão, e não vi que você estava sofrendo com isso tudo...

- Sara, sua atitude é digna de um perdão, sim, eu a perdôo... – Sesshoumaru havia levantado-se, e Rin estava emocionada, tinha lagrimas escorridas no rosto, e levantou-se também, ficando do lado dela.

- Sara... – Rin inclinou o rosto para o lado e sorriu.

- Rin... – Sara olhou-a dessa vez com um carinho no olhar... – Faça ele muito feliz, e com a felicidade dele eu também serei. – Sara aproximou-se e abraçou-a, logo afastando-se.

- Que lindo Sara, sua cena foi admirável, porque ao invés de terminar a faculdade de engenharia não faz teatro. – Kagura bateu palmas com ironia.

- Não estou fingindo Kagura, ao contrario de você eu quero o ver feliz...

- Deixa de ser tola Sara, a Rin esta no nosso caminho...

- Ela sempre vai estar Kagura, não adianta tentar afastar os dois, não vê que eles estão unidos pelo destino. Temos que cuidar de nossas vidas e deixar eles serem felizes...

- Sua traidora! – Kagura quase gritou, e Sara arregalou os olhos.

- Kagura, não grite, se bem a conheço vai querer armar um escândalo...

- Cale essa boca seu infeliz, ela aceita ter perdido a batalha, mas eu não, eu o quero de volta, e você será meu!

- Não há batalha Kagura você não entende, eles estão unidos e ninguém vai os separar...

- É verdade. - Kagura estava muito nervosa e aquilo estava preocupando Rin, mas não a Sara.

- Kagura, pare de ser infantil, eu não a quero mais como namorada, eu irei me casar com a Rin...

- Se você não vai ser meu, também não vai ser dela! – furiosa, Kagura pegou sua bolsa e de dentro dela pegou uma arma, Rin gritou desesperada, pois a reação de Kagura foi rápida e depois de tirar a arma logo atirou em Sesshoumaru.

Inu-Taishou levantou-se abruptamente ao ver a arma, mas sua reação foi lenta.

Viram sangue escorrer e manchar o tapete da sala, Sesshoumaru arriou, caindo de joelhos, mas com Sara nos braços que corajosamente tomou a frente e esta foi ferida no peito.

Toutousai chegou de mansinho por trás de Kagura e sem que ela esperasse tomou-lhe a arma, e Jaken juntamente com Myouga a seguraram.

- Me solta seus infelizes! – Kagura gritou, olhando Sara caída nos braços de Sesshoumaru.

- Sesshoumaru... – Sara olhou-o com os olhos rasos d'água...

- Pai chame uma ambulância...

- Já estou fazendo isso! – Inu-Taishou olhou-o ainda apavorado com a rapidez que tudo aconteceu.

- Sesshy... ela... – Rin olhou-a, que com sacrifício, tentava recitar algumas palavras.

Sara acariciou o rosto de Sesshoumaru e uma lagrima correu pelo seu rosto alvo.

- Eu... Te amo... Sesshoumaru, eu... sempre... te amarei... – as forças dela foram se extinguindo, mas ainda permaneceu com a mão no rosto dele e ele a tocou com a sua. - ... Pelo menos um toque eu... consegui, - ela sorriu com sacrifício. – Estou muito... feliz... de passar meus... últimos...momentos em seus... braços...

- Sara você não vai morrer... Sara, Sara... – Rin a chamou desesperada, mas as forças da garota terminaram, e seus olhos fecharam-se dando a ela um sono eterno.

- Filho eles estão a caminho... – Inu-Taishou olhou o rosto tranqüilo do filho, mas via-se tristeza nos olhos.

- É tarde demais pai...

Meia hora depois, a policia chegou, e junto com ela a ambulância, Kagura, foi algemada e levada para delegacia, sob protestos do pai Naraku, que prometeu deixar as duas filhas mofarem na prisão, pois ele fazia tudo por elas e no final elas deram esse desgosto a ele, serem presas por assassinato e tentativa de homicídio.

Rin estava um tanto desesperada, era para o tiro ter acertado ele. Tinha muito o que agradecer a Sara, ela sacrificou sua vida para que ele fosse feliz ao lado dela, coisa que ela não teve tempo de fazer.

Mas Sesshoumaru estava vivo, e do lado dela, mas muito serio, seu rosto sempre belo e plácido estava triste, não queria ter causado a morte de ninguém, apesar de não ser o culpado de Sara ter morrido, carregava esse sentimento, pois ele nunca deu atenção pra ela e ela provou amá-lo de verdade.

Kagura proferiu vários palavrões e praguejou a vida do casal enquanto era tirada a força da casa da família Daiyoukai.

- Ei rapaz – Bokusen-ô chamou Sesshoumaru, que estava preso em seus pensamentos – Temos que conversar... ei...

- Filho, acorde Bokusen-ô esta falando com você...

- Pai, o que eu fiz pra merecer isso? Não consigo me ver livre dessa maldição... – ele disse um tanto frustrado.

- Filho... isso não é uma maldição, é que você tem duas coisas que as mulheres se apaixonarem com facilidade...

- E o que é pai, ser bonito e rico não é tudo, o que adianta ser assim e ser infeliz, mas que droga, eu quase morri, minha Rin também, agora a Sara morre pra me proteger, estou cansado disso... – ele levantou-se abruptamente e foi para seu quarto, onde trancou a porta.

- Inu-Taishou-sama, o que aconteceu? – Rin, que tinha ido ver Haru apareceu, preocupada com a alteração na voz de Sesshoumaru. – Cadê o Sesshy?

- Ele foi para o quarto, esta extremamente aborrecido com tudo o que aconteceu...

- Peça para Kaede-sama dar uma olhada em Haru pra mim, eu vou ver como ele esta...

- Menina Rin, é melhor não ir, quando ele fica assim costuma ficar agressivo e...

- Não se preocupe Inu-Taishou-sama, eu vou ver como ele esta...

Naquela tarde de tenção, o tempo pareceu acompanhar o que estava acontecendo; nuvens carregadas cobriam o céu da cidade, relampejos e trovoadas e logo uma chuva furiosa começou a cair.

Na sala a perícia fotografava o corpo de Sara e o local em volta do lugar onde o corpo estava exposto, policiais que estavam no local, murmuravam comentários sobre acontecido.

- Esse rapaz tem sorte, três mulheres brigando por causa dele... – um comentou.

- Você acha sorte quase morrer por causa de mulheres... isso é loucura...

- Meninos vamos trabalhar, - chamou um medico que ajudava na remoção do corpo de Sara. – vocês podem me ajudar, chamem os enfermeiros que estão na ambulância lá fora...

Bokusen-ô não estava presente, pois teve que comparecer a delegacia.

No quarto, Sesshoumaru estava de pés, caminhava freneticamente de um lado para o outro. Porque no dia em que voltou para Rin, que pegou sua filha pela primeira vez, estava feliz, saciou seus desejos acumulados por um ano enquanto esperava por Rin, o dia estava perfeito, mas Kagura tinha que estragar tudo, porque isso tinha que acontecer, porque ela tinha que estragar tudo?

Sentiu certo ódio de si mesmo, um ódio implícito, sentia se culpado por tudo que aconteceu, lembrou-se que fez Rin sofrer, e com essa lembrança seus nervos afloraram a pele, e a tensão aumentou, quando ouviu suaves batidas na porta.

- Me deixe em paz! – ele quase gritou.

- Sesshy... – ela começou um pouco assustada – sou eu... – a voz suave de Rin o fez estremecer, o corpo relaxou um pouco, mas continuou nervoso.

Passou a mão nos cabelos, colocando sua franja teimosa para trás, e logo caminhou rapidamente ate a porta, e a abriu bruscamente.

Rin encolheu-se com o frio olhar que recebeu, mas ele não a olhou muito, saiu de perto da porta e caminhou ate perto da cama, e ficou parado, virado de frente para sua escrivaninha.

Rin entrou e fechou a porta delicadamente. Ela deu alguns passos, mas logo parou.

- Fique ai Rin! ...por favor eu...

- Sesshy acalme-se – ela juntou as mãos frente ao peito, cruzando os dedos, unidas como se fosse orar. – você precisa se acalmar... – viu ele suspirar e passar a mão na franja novamente. - ... olhe pra mim! – ela pediu tensa.

- Rin isso é torturante, seria melhor se eu tivesse mesmo...

- Pára!!! – ela quase gritou, sentiu medo das palavras dele, sentiu medo do que ele diria. – Eu amo você, eu sei que esta sofrendo... você é forte pode superar isso...

Ele ficou em silencio, e olhou para ela de soslaio, mas logo desviou os olhos dela, e virou-se de costas, fazendo seus belos cabelos passar pelos seus ombros e pousarem em seu peito.

Rin deu dois passos vacilantes, mas parou e ainda o olhando.

- Você sofre porque tem sentimentos meu amor, eu sei o que esta sentindo... – ela aproximou-se decidida e o abraçou. - ... um ano inteiro sem você foi a pior tortura que eu passei, foi pior que tudo que passei, mas eu tenho você de novo, e agora para sempre.

Ele ficou em silencio por alguns minutos, e virou-se e baixou o rosto, sentiu uma enorme culpa invadir seu coração. Afastou-se de Rin e caminhou ate a porta do quarto e apoiou-se ao lado da porta com o rosto virado para a parede.

- Sesshy... – Rin deixou as lagrimas caírem no rosto, ele virou-se e sentiu-se culpado por fazê-la sofrer, mas ele também estava sofrendo, e muito. Seu coração estava doendo de tanto sofrer estava se sentindo um covarde por estar sendo fraco ao ponto de fazer sua amada sofrer por ele, mas não tinha mais força pra lutar naquele momento, foi ai que ele se entregou. Suas pernas fraquejaram, e seus joelhos acabaram dobrando, e ele, pela primeira vez em anos deixou o que sentia aflorar em lagrimas.

Rin ao vê-lo de joelhos, com a cabeça baixa e chorando, caminhou ate ele e o abraçou, de forma que o rosto dele, ficou em contato com o seus seios. Sentiu o choro se intensificar, e seu colo foi molhado pelas lágrimas que caiam dos olhos dourados. Sentiu os braços fortes dele a envolver na cintura apertando suavemente; era como se ele estivesse a segurando para que não fugisse.

Ela acariciava a cabeça dele tentando o acalmar, estava um tanto preocupada com aquela reação, pois Sesshoumaru sempre se mostrou um homem muito forte, passava confiança total, todos os atos e gestos eram proferidos com seriedade e segurança, tinha sempre o semblante frio, impassível e fazia a pessoa que o olhasse temer. Mas naquele momento ele estava tão frágil, tão transparente como um fino cristal que, a qualquer toque se quebraria.

Seria uma situação muito embaraçosa para ele se o pai ou o irmão o visse chorando daquela forma tão infantil, mas seu próprio ser queria desabafar, queria chorar por todos os anos de sofrimento que teve, por tudo que sofreu, por Rin, pela gravidez dela que não pôde acompanhar, por não ter visto sua filha nascer, por não ter apoiado ela quando todos a acusaram pela sua morte. Com todos esses pensamentos atordoando-o as lagrimas pareciam não cessar, mas Rin continuou incansável, o acariciando e deixando com que ele pusesse para fora tudo o que sentia, o fazendo e sentir seguro.

- Chore meu querido, chore ate a angustia de seu coração desaparecer. – Ela alisou as costas do rapaz, e logo sentou-se e delicadamente o trouxe consigo, o fazendo deitar-se em seu peito novamente, deixando que ele se acalmasse.

Ficou assim por alguns minutos, sentindo o choro diminuir ate parar, e com isso os fortes braços dele afrouxaram do abraço que ele dava nela.

- Esta se sentindo melhor querido? Perguntou acariciando ainda as costas dele.

- Um pouco... – respondeu com os olhos fechados, a voz saiu fraca e rouca.

- É melhor tomar um banho, assim vai acalmar-se melhor, depois deite-se para dormir um pouco e descansar sua mente, você teve um dia muito perturbador querido. Vamos eu vou te ajudar... – Ela o ajudou a levantar-se, a expressão do rosto de Sesshoumaru estava triste, estava com olheiras e com o rosto um pouco pálido.

Logo ela ajudou-o a despir-se e ele entrou para debaixo da ducha, deu um fraco gemido quando a água quente caiu em seu corpo tenso.

Rin saiu do banheiro, e deixou-o à vontade, indo preparar toalhas e uma roupa leve para ele vestir.

Depois de demorados vinte minutos, ele saiu do banheiro, o roupão estava aberto e seu peito alvo exibia belos contornos musculares com gotículas de água escorrendo, descendo pelo abdome... sendo absorvido pelo roupão fechado na parte de baixo.

Rin o ajudou a secar os cabelos e os pentear pacientemente. Depois de se vestir, ele sentou-se na cama, estava cabisbaixo, e quando Rin aproximou-se e tocou seu rosto, ele a olhou com aqueles olhos cálidos e brilhantes. Sempre que ele a olhava de certas maneiras, ela sentia um frio no estomago. Sorriu para ele, mas ele permaneceu serio, e puxou-a para um novo e aquecido abraço, mas ela, ainda entre os braços dele, segurou o rosto dele entre as mãos, e deu-lhe um se seus mais doces beijos, sentindo novamente os braços a apertarem.

Logo após o beijo, ela sentou-se na cama e chamou-o para que deitasse em suas pernas, ela o acariciaria ate que adormecesse.

- Eu te amo meu anjo... – Sesshoumaru estava quase adormecendo, e enquanto isso acontecia, Rin observava o rosto plácido dele, tornando se angelical quando finalmente adormeceu.

Com muito carinho e cuidado, ela ajeitou a cabeça dele nos travesseiros e após acariciar o rosto dele deu-lhe um suave beijo nos lábios entreabertos. Deixou-o ressonante na semi-luz do abajur ligado perto da escrivaninha.

- Como ele esta menina Rin? – Inu-Taishou mostrou-se preocupado.

- Ele dormiu, estava muito abalado com o que aconteceu... Ele sofreu muito com tudo isso precisa descansar bastante, amanha talvez ele esteja melhor. – Rin explicou, sentando-se juntamente com Inu-Taishou.

- O medico já retirou o corpo, agora eu vou tentar dormir um pouco também... estou muito cansado. - Inu-Taishou levantou-se da mesa de jantar, e seguiu para seu quarto.

Rin levantou-se e também se recolheu em seu quarto, mas não dormiu, ficou observando Haru ressonar em seu berço. Ela se parecia tanto com o pai tanto ate o jeito de ressonar era igual...

Observou-a por um tempo, resolvendo, depois de banhar-se dormir um pouco. Ficou acordada durante muitas horas e quando finalmente conseguiu dormir eram quase cinco da manha.

* * *

N/A:

Olá minhas fofas... adoro vocês...

Bem... eu sei que não faz muito sentindo ser ela a assassina, mas no decorrer vocês entenderão os motivos dela...

Gostaria de agradecer a todos os outros reviews do capítulo anterior, e já agradecer pelos deste capítulo...

Críticas são bem vindas, desde que sejam construtivas...

Um grade beijo para todos os leitores...

Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo...


	13. A reunião da família Daiyoukai

_**13 – A reunião da família Daiyoukai**_

Um mês após o assassinato de Sara, Sesshoumaru conseguiu organizar parte de sua vida. Só faltava seu casamento para que tudo estivesse certo.

No julgamento de Kagura, Sesshoumaru, Rin, Inu-Taishou, Toutousai e Jaken testemunharam contra Kagura, que foi sentenciada a alguns anos de prisão.

- Então seu irmão esta mesmo querendo mesmo se tornar juiz?

- Esta Kagome, acho que ele não aprendeu a lição, depois de quase morrer duas vezes ele ainda quer colocar a corda no pescoço se tornando juiz...

- Inu-Yasha, não foram os clientes dele quem tentou o matar, foram às mulheres que se diziam apaixonada por ele... – Kagome o repreendeu. – porque esta preocupado dele se tornar um juiz, é uma profissão muito boa...

- Eu não estou preocupado com ele. – Inu-Yasha riu ironicamente.

- A não? Então porque eu sinto uma ponta de preocupação em sua voz; sempre que falamos desse assunto você fica assim...

- Não sou dado a preocupações Kagome, meu irmão imbecil sabe se cuidar muito bem. Ele não vai cometer nenhum deslize, ainda mais agora que tem uma filha para criar.

O casal conversava distraidamente na sala de estar. De repente uma travessa Haru apareceu, apoiando-se na parede tentando dar seus primeiros passos.

- Haru! – Inu-Yasha olhou-a surpreso por vê-la de pés.

- Inu-Yasha ela esta dando seus primeiros passos... – Kagome levantou-se sorrindo.

- Rin-chan! Onii-san!! – Inu-Yasha os chamou não muito alto.

Segundos depois, Rin apareceu sendo seguida por Sesshoumaru que olhou reprovativamente para o irmão, mas sentiu o coração incendiar de alegria quando olhou para onde o irmão apontava, com uma expressão abobalhada no rosto.

Os rapazes se entreolharam, e de repente começaram a correr freneticamente a procura da filmadora e da maquina fotográfica.

Kagome aproximou-se de Rin e pois-se ao lado dela e as duas admiravam a cena.

Logo após Sesshoumaru achar a filmadora começou a filmar e Inu-Yasha a fotografar.

- São uns bobões, os dois... – Rin sorriu, vendo os dois rapazes agirem em prol da beleza daquele momento.

- É, mas dá prazer de ver essa bobeira, tanto Sesshoumaru-sama quanto Inu-Yasha amam muito sua filha Rin-chan.

Rin deu um largo sorriso ao ver Sesshoumaru largar a câmera e sentar-se frente à filha e a chamando com os braços estendidos.

- Vem com o papai Haru. – ele chamava com as mãos e Haru parou um instante, equilibrando-se novamente em suas pequenas pernas, sorriu mostrando seus dentinhos de leite. Caminhou ate onde o pai estava e Sesshoumaru a abraçou.

Inu-Taishou chegou nesta hora, vendo a cena, mas continuou serio, ao perceber a expressão no rosto do pai, Sesshoumaru levantando-se com Haru nos braços.

Inu-Yasha parou de fotografar e ficou serio, um clima de tensão se formou entre os três e Rin preocupou-se.

- O que houve chichiue? – Sesshoumaru perguntou, mas seus olhos desviaram-se do rosto do pai para uma outra pessoa que aproximava-se.

- Sesshy... – Rin aproximou-se e ainda olhando para a mulher atrás de Inu-Taishou. - ... Quem é essa mulher?

Sesshoumaru entregou Haru para Rin, e caminhou ate onde o pai estava ainda olhando a mulher, cerrou os punhos após fitou o pai com um gélido olhar.

- O que ela esta fazendo aqui chichiue?

- Ela insistiu em vê-lo e também à Haru... – viu o filho fechar os olhos.

- Já nos viu, agora não tem mais o que fazer aqui. – Um tanto frustrado, o rapaz deu as costas ao pai e a mulher, e depois de pegar Haru nos braços de Rin, que olhava confusa, começou a caminhar em direção ao quarto onde ela, Rin, estava, mas parou perto das escadas.

- Sesshoumaru... quando você vai me perdoar?

- Perdoar? Você me abandonou por causa de alguns _Yenes... _

_- _Ei espera um pouco, essa mulher é nossa mãe? – Inu-Yasha olhou-os com olhos arregalados, ele já tinha pensado nisso no inicio da conversa, mas teve certeza apenas agora.

Inu-Taishou sentiu o coração doer e logo levou a mão ao peito, e Sesshoumaru ao ver aquilo, entregou Haru para Rin novamente, e correu ate o pai, ajudando ele a sentar-se.

Confuso e preocupado, Inu-Yasha caminhou ate perto do pai, o olhando, mas logo virou-se, e fitou a mulher a sua frente com olhos não muito amigáveis. Sentiu por fim um frio no estomago. Quem era aquela mulher afinal?

- Sua "mãe" esta morta, eu tenho apenas um filho... – A mulher falou, sem se importar com o rapaz que ficou mais confuso do que já estava.

- O que?! – Inu-Yasha olhou para o irmão confuso, e logo para o pai, que com a ajuda de Sesshoumaru levantou-se.

- Inu-Yasha... – Inu-Taishou começou, mas foi interrompido pelo filho mais novo.

- Pai, o que esta mulher esta dizendo...

- Inu-Yasha nos somos meio irmãos... – Sesshoumaru tentou explicar, mas o rapaz continuava confuso e olhava para os três, o pai, o irmão e a mulher. – e esta não é a Izayoi...

- Não é a minha mãe?...

- Por causa da sua mãe eu me separei de Inu-Taishou... isso aconteceu depois que você nasceu – ela deu alguns passos olhando-o com desdém. – não suportei a idéia de criar o filho de uma... meretriz.

- Pare com isso Sumara! – Inu-Taishou olhou-a extremamente aborrecido.

- Pai... – Inu-Yasha sentiu grande fúria ao ouvir Sumara dizer aquelas coisas. - ...o senhor mentiu para mim?...

- Sim, ele mentiu para você durante 21 anos...

- Eu não menti para ele, meu filho sempre soube que a mãe dele se chamava Izayoi...

- Mas nunca contou a ele que a mãe dele era uma...

- Se você ousar chamar minha mãe de novo de meretriz, eu não a perdoarei... – Inu-Yasha enfureceu-se mais e kagome aproximou-se e o abraçou.

- Inu-Yasha... – Kagome, ao abraçar o namorado, sentiu a vibração desesperada do coração do rapaz, ele estava realmente nervoso com aquela situação.

- Você... veio trazer desavenças a minha família novamente...

- Eu vim ver meu filho que tinha morrido, e que voltou da morte, e tem uma filha linda...

- Você não é minha mãe, ela morreu há muito tempo... – Sesshoumaru pronunciou-se friamente, sem olhar para a mulher que estava a sua frente.

- Filho o que esta dizendo? – Inu-Taishou olhou-o.

- Como pode dizer isso seu ingrato, eu posso não tê-lo criado, mas sou sua mãe, e o amo... – ela aproximou-se e estendeu uma das mãos para tocar o rosto dele, entretanto Sesshoumaru recusou a caricia surpreendendo-a.

- Não toque em mim, eu não a conheço... – ele afastou-se, mas Inu-Taishou o conteve, o segurando pelo braço.

- Você esta sendo muito enérgico filho.

- Pai ela me abandonou, e ao Inu-Yasha também...

- Eu nunca iria criar o filho de uma prostituta que invadiu meu lar e tomou o meu marido! – ela esbravejou, soltando lagrimas.

- Ela não era uma prostituta, era de família humilde, e me amou de uma forma que você jamais fez...

- Como ousa dizer isso seu maldito! – Sumara olhou-o com grande furor, e nesta hora Inu-Yasha interrompeu-a.

- Difama minha mãe sendo uma... Quem trocou o meu irmão por alguns Yenes foi você, minha mãe morreu e não teve chance de cuidar de mim... e eu tenho certeza de que ela era uma ótima pessoa e que enquanto viveu cuidou de mim e do meu irmão com carinho... portanto meça as palavras ao tocar no nome dela...

- Cale essa maldita boca seu bastardo!

- Sumara!! – Sesshoumaru chamou a com irritação, olhando-a serio. – Vai embora, você não é bem vinda aqui...

- Não fale assim comigo, eu sou sua mãe!

- Não, você não é... – ele fechou os olhos e logo foi para perto de Rin, que estava muito surpresa com todo aquele acontecimento.

- Sesshy...

- Vamos minha Rin, temos que terminar de estudar aquele caso, e colocar nossa filha na cama... – friamente, como se nada tivesse acontecido, Sesshoumaru abraçou Rin, que estava segurando Haru nos braços, a qual ressonava angelicalmente, desprendida das confusões do mundo adulto complicado em que seus pais viviam.

- Inu-Taishou o que você disse ao nosso filho para ele agir dessa forma comigo? – perguntou frustrada.

- Quando nos conversávamos no escritório aquela noite, ele ouviu tudo, ouviu você dizendo que iria embora e deixaria ele comigo se eu lhe desse o que queria: dinheiro... – Inu-Taishou olhou para Inu-Yasha e ele continuava serio, ouvindo atento o que o pai dizia. - ... depois dessa noite, Sesshoumaru nunca mais foi o mesmo, cresceu com a idéia fixa de que não tinha nenhum valor para você, por isso sepultou-a dentro de si...

Sumara sentiu-se a pior pessoa do mundo naquela hora, mas seu orgulho não a fez ceder sentimentos por Inu-Yasha, fingindo que o rapaz não estava ali.

- Ele espancava o irmão na tentativa de descontar a fúria que sentia por ser abandonado por você, foi um adolescente difícil de se lidar, sempre foi forte e nunca tocou sequer na palavra mãe...

- Nada disso teria acontecido se você tivesse me deixado criar ele... a culpa é sua! - ela bramiu acusativamente.

- Você não tinha como criá-lo, não iria dar o conforto nem a educação que eu dei, você pensou no futuro dele, mas errou em pedir dinheiro em troca... aquela noite você estava cega pelo ódio, e não mediu as palavras para falar... enfim, você mesmo cultivou o desprezo de nosso filho e agora esta sofrendo as conseqüências...

Sumara virou-se e seus longos cabelos acompanharam seu movimento, em seu rosto um semblante de grande tristeza, sabia que Inu-Taishou tinha razão, e foi com este sentimento de grande tristeza que ela tomou sua bolsa e caminhou em silencio em direção a porta de saída.

Educadamente Inu-Taishou a acompanhou, e fechou vagarosamente a porta após ela ter saído. Caminhou desanimado para a sala, onde Inu-Yasha o olhou com um tanto de repreensão, e ele entendeu isso.

- Me perdoe filho, eu... deveria de ter te contado sobre a Sumara e...

- Eu estou feliz em saber que Izayoi era minha mãe... – viu o pai dar um sorriso, e ele também o fez, correspondendo ao do pai. - ...Minha mãe era humilde como o senhor disse, e tenho certeza de que era uma boa mãe...

- Inu-Yasha... – Kagome deixou que a emoção a tomasse em lagrimas, e abraçou forte o namorado que acariciou-a na cabeça, dando um beijo, no topo da cabeça dela depois, sentindo-a soluçar algumas vezes.

- Izayoi era uma mulher muito carinhosa, ajudou-me com seu irmão enquanto pode, e ele sempre a rejeitou, mas nunca fez nada que a magoasse... – o pai explicava, e nessa hora Sesshoumaru iria ate a cozinha buscar a mamadeira de Haru, mas parou no corredor sem que o pai o visse, e ouviu parte da conversa. – foi muitas as vezes que ela afagou Sesshoumaru por ele estar angustiado por causa da mãe dele e ele correspondia o carinho com olhares frios, mas mesmo assim ela cuidou de seu irmão, e de você com tanto carinho, eu tenho certeza de que Sesshoumaru ficou com a marca do amor dela no coração, por isso que ele esqueceu da própria mãe e diz q a mãe dele já morreu...

- Pai... o senhor pode estar enganado a esse respeito, o Sesshoumaru não é de ter sentimentos por qualquer pessoa, ainda mais sabendo que a minha mãe fez o senhor se separar da mãe dele...

- Engana-se Inu-Yasha... – Sesshoumaru interrompeu, surpreendendo a todos. – Eu tento esquecer a quem me fez mal, e tenho muita gratidão pela Izayoi, apesar dela não ser minha mãe, ela era uma pessoa maravilhosa, e foi com a ajuda dela que eu consegui esquecer a Sumara...

Todos ficaram extremamente surpreso - ate eu mesma fiquei – principalmente Inu-Taishou. Mas Sesshoumaru não deu atenção as expressões surpresas que se formou, e seguiu para a cozinha e logo que pegou a mamadeira da filha seguiu de volta para o quarto onde Rin estava.

- Eu ouvi direito... – Inu-Yasha olhou o pai, que também estava confuso.

- Inu-Yasha, seu irmão também tem sentimentos, apesar de ser um rapaz serio ele tem um coração...

- Kagome não defende ele, eu convivi a minha vida toda com ele e ele nunca deu sinal de sentimentos... – Inu-Yasha olhou-a serio.

Ao chegar no quarto, Sesshoumaru entregou a mamadeira para Rin e voltou as atenções para os livros e folhas que estavam na escrivaninha.

- Sesshy... – Rin chamou-o. – você esta magoado por sua mãe ter vindo aqui...

- Ela não é minha mãe meu anjo... – ele olhou cinicamente para ela, e deu um fino sorriso.e admirou a cena de Rin alimentando sua filha, cena que ficaria gravada para sempre em sua memória.

- Sesshy... – ela, depois de colocar Haru na cama, levantou-se e aproximou-se de Sesshoumaru, aconchegou o rosto dele entre as mãos e fitou os olhos dourados dele, sentindo um frio no estomago, por causa da sensualidade do olhar que ele transmitia. – ...eu compreendo sua magoa...

- Meu anjo... eu não tenho magoa por nada – ele tocou a mão dela e após segurar deu um carinhoso beijo, e puxou-a para o colo. – eu não quero que fique se preocupando com isso... aquela mulher não merece nem a sua preocupação, esqueça-a.

Ao longo dos anos, Sesshoumaru conseguiu superar a ausência da mãe, sendo forte como sempre foi. Durante muitos anos ele não deixou uma lagrima cair, seu coração estava gelado e duro, mas alguém chegou para dar conforto à vida dele e essa pessoa ajudou-o com seu amor.

Rin foi a única em anos que o viu chorar, angustiado com as tragédias seqüenciais da sua vida.

Rever a mãe após 21 anos de sua partida não abalou seus sentimentos, pois já tinha posto toda sua amargura para fora nos braços de Rin aquele dia estressante.

A vida conturbada do rapaz foi coberta pela tranqüilidade de Rin e Haru passavam com seus sorrisos.

Dois meses depois da visita inesperada e frustrada de Sumara, o casamento de Sesshoumaru estava sendo realizado. Todos estavam felizes, e nesse dia foi o dia em que os integrantes da família Daiyoukai viram um Sesshoumaru bastante sorridente.

Na mansão onde se realizaria a comemoração desse momento especial, os empregados cuidavam dos detalhes com muito carinho e dedicação para receber mais uma Daiyoukai.

Logo que a cerimônia se encerrou, o casal chegou à mansão, e foram cumprimentados por todos os convidados.

- Agora menina Rin você é membro oficial de nossa família. Seja muito bem vinda! – Inu-Taishou a abraçou carinhosamente, e após separa-se reverenciou-se ao filho, mas esse gesto cordial não foi o suficiente, e com lagrimas nos olhos o velho general abraçou forte o filho. – Parabéns meu filho, - disse, separando-se após do filho, e olhando-o nos olhos continuou. – continue sendo muito feliz, os três.

Logo, o pai saiu de perto dos três, e Inu-Yasha se aproximou e estendeu a mão direita para o irmão.

- Um cumprimento ocidental Inu-Yasha? – ele olhou confuso.

- Qual o problema onii-san? Não sabe apertar a mão socialmente? – o mais novo perguntou com sarcasmo.

Sesshoumaru deu um sorriso irônico, e após apertou a mão do irmão, mas um tanto forte, e ele correspondeu o aperto igualmente. Eles se olhavam fixamente nos olhos um do outro, ambos esperavam que o outro cedesse uma expressão de dor ou descontentamento.

Logo, alguém os despertou daquele transe competitivo, pondo a mão em cima das mãos unidas dos irmãos.

- Sesshoumaru-sama! Parabéns pelo seu casamento! Como tem passado? – Uma menina muito vivaz cumprimentou.

Ambos os rapazes olharam a menina, e Sesshoumaru reconheceu de imediato o rostinho da menina.

- Estou bem Shiori, e você? – Ele perguntou soltando a mão do irmão e passando dar atenção à menina.

- Estou bem... – Respondeu sorrindo e logo olhou para Inu-Yasha, e após reverenciou-se. – O senhor é irmão do Sesshoumaru-sama?

- Sou sim... – respondeu olhando para o irmão de soslaio.

- O senhor é muito parecido com o Sesshoumaru-sama... mas ele é mais bonito. – completou olhando para o irmão mais velho.

Uma veia saltou na fonte de Inu-Yasha pelo comentário, e Sesshoumaru sorriu debochadamente para ele.

Logo a mãe da menina, muito sem graça por sinal aproximou-se e repreendeu a filha pelo comentário.

- Shiori que coisa feia, peça desculpas para o moço!

- Não se preocupe, a menina não falou nenhuma mentira. – Sesshoumaru olhou a mulher, que sorriu sem graça.

- Ei! – Inu-Yasha protestou.

- Cala boca Inu-Yasha, ou vai querer que eu o faça...

- Ei vocês dois não vão brigar né? – um outro rapaz entrou na conversa, e Shiori puxou a mãe para cumprimentar Rin, que estava conversando com outros convidados.

- Não Miroku, eu sou bastante social, ao contrario do meu irmão aqui... – Inu-Yasha comentou virando-se, e apontando o irmão com o polegar. -... que nem em seu casamento se comporta.

A resposta a afronta foi um pescotapa, que fez o rapaz cair, mas logo levantou-se e afoito foi para perto do irmão, mas Miroku o conteve.

Vendo a discreta confusão, Kagome e Sango aproximaram-se.

- Inu-Yasha, você já esta arrumando confusão com seu irmão? – Kagome perguntou brava.

Inu-Yasha parou de se mover, ficando imóvel como uma pedra, indignado por ter sido acusado injustamente.

- Kagome... eu não arranjei confusão! – Quase gritou, salivando ao falar. Estava nervoso por levar a culpa sem ter.

Kagome baixou o rosto, escondendo os olhos debaixo da franja, e Inu-Yasha olhou-a assustado pensou que estava chorando.

- K-Kagome... er...

- Inu-Yasha seu grosseiro... – bramiu entre os dentes, o fazendo se aterrorizar com a expressão assassina que se formou no rosto da namorada.

Logo, ela saiu pisando duro e Inu-Yasha foi atrás, um tanto preocupado, nada que uma boa conversa não resolvesse.

- Parabéns Sesshoumaru... – Sango cumprimentou-o reverenciando brevemente, quebrando o clima denso que se formou com a discussão de Inu-Yasha.

- Obrigado Sango... – Agradeceu não muito serio.

- Eu estarei casando em breve também... – Sango informou sorrindo, mas logo o tempo se fechou, pois Miroku ia saindo de fininho, e assobiando.

Brava e com uma expressão sombria no rosto, Sango segurou o rapaz pelo rabicó, impedindo-o de sair de perto dela e de Sesshoumaru.

- Onde pensa que vai seu malandro?

- Eu?... – começou sem graça. - ... eu ia pegar uma bebida...

- Parece que estava fugindo Houshi, por causa da palavra casamento... – Sesshoumaru pronunciou-se com sarcasmo.

Sango, ao ouvir o que Sesshoumaru disse envermelheceu, e olhou furiosa para o namorado, mas Sesshoumaru não ficou perto dos dois para presenciar mais uma discussão, pois Inu-Taishou o chamou para conversar.

- Eu comprei um presente para vocês, é simples, mas eu tenho certeza de que vocês dois vão gostar... – Inu-Taishou estendeu um envelope branco e Sesshoumaru pegou-o.

- Brasil? – ele olhou serio para as passagens e logo para o pai.

- Eu achei que depois de tantos problemas você merecesse um belo descanso, mas pelo jeito você não gostou...

- Eu gostei sim pai... é que essa viagem me pegou desprevenido, eu e a Rin estamos com casos pendentes para resolver ainda essa semana, e se viajarmos... quem ira resolver tudo?

- Seu irmão pode te ajudar filho... – Sorriu para ele.

- O Inu-Yasha sabe disso chichiue? – Perguntou desconfiado.

- Eu conversei com ele mais cedo, eu sabia que você ficaria preocupado com o esse pequeno detalhe... mas como você desconfiou se não foi comentado...

- Inu-Yasha me cumprimentou com um aperto de mãos hoje, e agora você me dá as passagens para o Brasil...

- Ele ficou um pouco preocupado com a sua reação, pensou que você não aceitaria que ele tomasse conta do seu escritório...

- Mas eu ainda não aceitei, primeiro eu vou ver se ele tem condições de fazer isso, eu tenho duas semanas para preparar ele e se ele não conseguir eu vou ter que redirecionar os casos, e passá-los para outro advogado...

- Não se preocupe filho – Inu-Taishou pois a mão no ombro de Sesshoumaru, continuando após. – seu irmão aparenta ter uma cabeça de vento, mas ele é bastante inteligente.

- Ser inteligente pai, não é ser responsável, são coisas muito diferentes... – ele comentou serio, mas parou ao ver Rin se aproximando com Haru nos braços.

-Desculpe interromper... – ela começou, mas foi interrompida por Inu-Taishou.

- Não se preocupe menina Rin, nos já tínhamos terminado. – ele sorriu e olhou para Sesshoumaru, dando dois tapinhas no ombro dele e logo saindo de perto do casal. Rin olhou confusa para o sogro, mas como de costume, não perguntou sobre o que conversavam.

- Fale meu anjo... – ele virou-se para ela, guardando depois o envelope no bolso do paletó que usava.

- Sesshy, você poderia por a Haru na cama para mim, ela acabou dormindo... – pediu com um sorriso único nos lábios.

Com cuidado Sesshoumaru pegou a filha dos braços de Rin, e seguidamente levou a menina para o quarto onde o casal estava dormindo.

Após pôr-la no berço, cobriu-a com um lençol estampadinho com pequeninos animaizinhos, e deu um beijo na pequena.

Em seguida, tirou o paletó e após pendurá-lo no cabideiro, pegou as passagens e guardou-as no criado mudo. Afrouxou e tirou a gravata e após dar um pesado suspiro desabotoou alguns botões da camisa. Foi ate o banheiro e lavou o rosto, molhando parte da franja, e em seguida o secou, voltando para o quarto depois.

Olhou o ressonar da filha, sentiu-se feliz aquela hora ao ver a pequena dar um dorminhoco sorriso e aproximou-se do berço dela, e deu um sorriso muito raro, sorriso que só enfeitava aquele belo rosto quando a felicidade não tinha mais por onde escapar.

Por Haru estar dormindo, Rin entrou silenciosamente no quarto, e flagrou Sesshoumaru, que a olhou com o mesmo sorriso, a surpreendendo, pois _aquele_ sorriso ela viu poucas vezes.

- Você fica lindo com esse sorriso enfeitando seus lábios... – Rin quase sussurrou, aproximando-se do rapaz em seguida, e tocou-o no peito, acariciando o local.

- Você é que enfeita minha vida, meu anjo... – ele acariciou o rosto dela e em seguida deu um delicado beijo nos lábios da esposa, a fazendo suspirar, e arrepiar com o calor de seus lábios.

- Eu te amo Sesshy...

- Eu também... – eles trocaram olhares apaixonados, e caricias, mas foram interrompidos por duas leves batidas na porta, o que fez Sesshoumaru olhar com certa zanga para esta, mas Rin deu um sorriso, e afastou-se dele atendendo a porta depois.

- Filho, acabaram de ligar da delegacia, o Musou foi preso novamente... – Informou Inu-Taishou sorridente.

Rin olhou para Sesshoumaru também sorrindo, mas ele continuava serio...

- O que foi Sesshy, não gostou de receber essa noticia ótima? – Rin continuava sorrindo, mas ele continuava serio, e olhando para o pai, o qual entendeu o motivo da seriedade do filho, saindo em seguida.

Rin ficou sem entender e aproximou-se do marido, que agora mantinha os olhos fechados, e a expressão de frustração, tornou-se tranqüila.

Antes de Rin pronunciar qualquer palavra, o rapaz repentinamente a agarrou, e depois de dar um de seus abraços e suspender Rin, olhou fundo nos olhos dela e com um sorriso conhecido por Rin pronunciou-se.

- Vamos comemorar essa prisão minha Rin?

Uma gota escorreu na fonte da moça que ficou sem entender muito as reações de mudança de humor de Sesshoumaru, mas enfim, consentiu, sorrindo depois.

Depois de ajudá-lo a abotoar a camisa, Rin pegou o paletó dele, que após o vestir pegou na mão dela e saiu do quarto, indo em direção onde estava as bebidas, e tomou do bar dois cálices onde em cada um foi posto um pouco de saque.

Rin e ele brindaram e depois de beberem, foram dançar, mas a comemoração do casamento estava quase no fim. Rin não ficou apenas no cálice de saque, e antes da festa terminar, Sesshoumaru a levou para o quarto nos braços, mas antes de ir, passou perto do pai e o avisou:

- Se alguém interromper, pode ter certeza que não sairá vivo...

Sesshoumaru pois Rin na cama e delicadamente tirou os sapatos da moça, dando um beijo em cada pé dela depois. Ele levantou-se, pois estava agachado aos pés da cama, e caminhou ate o banheiro, onde tirou a roupa, e logo banhou-se, seguindo depois, com o corpo úmido para a cama onde Rin estava.

Ele deitou-se delicadamente e abraçou Rin por trás, a qual estava deitada de lado, e a quentura exagerada do corpo dela fez o corpo do rapaz reagir, mas ela estava dormindo e ele não seria indiscreto em acordá-la por causa de um desejo que ele poderia esperar ate que ela acordasse para saciar. Tentou concentra-se para dormir, fechou os olhos, e uma ruga formou-se entre as sobrancelhas, pois seu corpo não repousara. Soltou Rin e virou-se de ventre para o alto, na esperança de conseguir dormir, e depois de alguns minutos, após seu corpo finalmente relaxar ele conseguiu adormecer.

* * *

N/A:

Gostaria de agradecer à todos os leitores (as) que comentaram no capítulo passado, e já agradecer desde já pelos reviews deste capítulo...

descupem à demora para atualizar... eu estou um pouco ocupada com meu cosplay esse mês, e o evento que vou esta bem próximo... sem contar que meu niver também é esse mes, dia doze \o/

Bomm é isso...

Beijo para todos que lerem... espero que esse capítulo possa tirar algumas dúvidas

Xauzim!!!


	14. Ate que o sol se extingue

_**14 - Ate que o sol se extingue**_

Ao acordar na manha seguinte, Sesshoumaru encontrou a cama vazia, e também o berço onde Haru dormia. Sentiu uma fraca dor de cabeça, e com isso fechou os olhos novamente e permaneceu assim por algum tempo. Estava com o corpo suado, e sentia um calor insuportável, e foi sentindo-se abrasado que ele finalmente levantou-se, sentando-se na cama franziu o cenho pela dor de cabeça ter aumentado, e amaldiçoou a bebida que tomara no dia anterior. Após alguns minutos, ele finalmente levantou-se e caminhou para o banheiro, arqueou uma sobrancelha ao olhar sua imagem no espelho, seus cabelos estavam totalmente desgrenhados e o rosto um pouco inchado por ter acabado de despertar.

Logo que escovou os dentes, adentrou o box, e ao abrir a ducha, deu um fraco gemido, por causa da água fria batendo em seu corpo, o refrescando do calor que sentia. Demorou alguns minutos no banho e logo que saiu, vestiu a calça social preta, e em seguida calçou as meias e sapatos, mas ficou sem camisa. Foi para frente do espelho e começou a pentear os longos cabelos.

Ao terminar, olhou o relógio, e se irritou consigo mesmo por estar saindo do quarto aquela hora, mas suas frustrações foram interrompidas por hora, pois ouviu suaves batidas na porta.

- Só um instante... – ele caminhou ate o closet e pegou uma camiseta de malha branca, a qual delineava seu corpo, o deixando sexy e ao mesmo tempo à vontade.

Ao abrir a porta, uma velha senhora sorriu, em seguida deu o recado que fora pedido por Rin, a ele.

- Sesshoumaru-sama, a Rin-chan disse que é para o senhor a encontrar no escritório depois do almoço... – disse a ele, em seguida virou-se para descer.

- Obrigado Kaede... e Haru onde esta? – ele agradeceu serio.

- Esta com a babá, vamos descer para desjejuar, ou não vai conseguir almoçar depois...

- Não se preocupe, eu irei almoçar com a Rin... e quem é a babá da Haru?

- É a senhorita Ayame, a Rin-chan contratou ela no início da semana...

- Ela comentou algo por alto... deve ter esquecido de me dizer quem era, a cabeçinha dela estava com muitas preocupações por causa do casamento...

Logo que disse isso, o rapaz voltou ao quarto, e escolheu uma camisa social, e uma gravata, e depois saiu do quarto segurando as peças na mão. Ao adentrar a sala, viu uma moça, de cabelos ruivos, jovem, que arregalou os olhos ao ver Sesshoumaru, e logo pegou Haru nos braços levantou-se em seguida.

- Você deve ser Ayame?

- Sim senhor, a sua esposa me contratou para tomar conta de sua filha...

- Sim eu sei... cuide bem de minha Haru... – disse serio e depois de aproximar-se e dar um beijo na filha saiu do local em seguida.

- Pode deixar senhor, eu cuidarei... – ela o seguiu com o olhar e logo que ele sumiu das suas vistas ela olhou para Haru e comentou baixinho: - Haru seu pai é lindo...

Sesshoumaru foi ate a cozinha e pegou uma maça verde e sob o olhar reprovativo de Kaede saiu.

- Esse menino não pode ficar só comendo essas coisas, precisa de um desjejum consistente, se continuar assim pode ficar anêmico... – Comentou Kaede.

- Não se preocupe Kaede-sama, ele sabe se cuidar, é que ele esta com pressa. – Toutousai comentou por alto, cortando alguns legumes que seriam usados para a sopinha de Haru.

Sesshoumaru logo estava a caminho do escritório, e ao parar em um sinal, digitou um numero em seu celular, e esperou.

- Inu-Yasha, estou te esperando no escritório depois do almoço, não se atrase...

_- Mas depois do almoço eu vou sair com a Kagome..._

- Eu pensei que fosse mais responsável, eu sabia que meu pai estava equivocado em dizer que você me ajudaria...

_- E se você estivesse no meu lugar deixaria tudo o que estaria fazendo para sair com a Rin não é?_ – Inu-Yasha rebateu, e Sesshoumaru ficou quieto do outro lado da linha. – _Nos podemos conversar sobre esse assunto em casa, a noite..._

- Creio que conheça bem o escritório que vai trabalhar Inu-Yasha... – Sesshoumaru voltou a dirigir, seguindo para seu destino.

_- Não conheço, mas sei onde fica..._

_- _Isso é bom, eu vou esperar você às sete da noite então,_ no escritório_... – enfatizou.

_- O que?!_

- Não falte... – terminou a ligação, dando um sarcástico sorriso depois.

Em outra parte da cidade, em um local não muito confortável...

- Kagura você tem visita. – um jovem carcereiro a avisou, já abrindo a cela onde ela estava.

- Quem é? – Perguntou confusa.

- Seu pai... – Respondeu, vendo ela sair, e logo o acompanhar.

Em instantes, eles chegaram a uma sala onde o pai da jovem estava, e ele, ao vê-la jogou um jornal em cima de mesa que ficava a sua frente e olhou fixo para a filha que não entendeu o gesto.

- O que significa isso pai? – perguntou se aproximando, e ao olhar a noticia de primeira pagina, arregalou os olhos .

Logo, sua outra filha, Kanna, adentrou a sala também e Kagura a olhou, com visível ódio no olhar.

- O que aconteceu Kagura, porque você esta com raiva? – A irmã mais velha perguntou, alisando os punhos que tinham acabado de ser liberto das algemas.

- Olha isso!!

Calmamente Kanna se aproximou e olhou a noticia no jornal e esta dizia:

"_Filho do general Inu-Taishou Daiyoukai, Sesshoumaru, que sofreu atentado há um ano atrás, casou-se ontem com Rin Hiiragizawa, a qual também quase morreu no mesmo atentado..."_

Acompanhado com a noticia havia uma fotografia onde Sesshoumaru estava abraçado a Rin que sorria com Haru nos braços. Ele como sempre estava serio, mas podia-se ver a felicidade dentro dos olhos do rapaz.

- Ate que a menina se parece muito com ele você não acha Kagura? – Kanna perguntou para Kagura que a olhou enfurecida e depois para o pai.

- Kanna eu mato você... por sua culpa eu estou aqui...

- Por minha culpa... se o Sesshoumaru não estivesse vivo eu estaria livre ainda... – comentou com tranqüilidade.

- E porque você fez isso sua idiota? Eu não consigo entender esse seu jeito de amar alguém...

- É simples, eu já sabia que se eu fosse pedir pra ficar com ele, ele me daria um fora, como fez sempre com você, e depois eu tentei me aproximar do pai dele, Inu-Taishou, mas ele acabou desistindo de mim por eu ser anos mais nova...

- E para que queria ficar com aquele velho? – Kagura perguntou confusa.

- Simples... eu poderia conquistá-lo e depois o filho...

- E você acha que o Sesshoumaru iria querer um relacionamento com você, sendo namorada do pai dele?

- Iria querer sim, ainda mais depois que ele perdesse o pai, ficaria inconsolado e cairia nos braços de quem o entendesse...

- Kanna... você tinha planejado matar... 0 – Kagura não acreditava no que ouvia da própria irmã.

- A visita terminou! – anunciou o jovem carcereiro.

Naraku levantou-se e depois de olhar serio para as filhas e depois saiu.

Kanna, antes de ser algemada novamente, pegou o jornal, e depois de ser algemada deu um breve sorriso e saiu, sendo levada para a cela de novo.

Depois de alguns minutos, o mesmo foi feito com Kagura, ela estava quieta e pensativa.

Sesshoumaru chegou no escritório pouco depois das onze da manha, e Rin estava afogada nos papeis, concentrada de tal forma que nem viu Sesshoumaru se aproximar.

- Rin... – viu ela dar um salto da cadeira.

- Sesshy, você chegou?!

- Sim há alguns minutos... – ele estava com a gravata em volta do pescoço e olhava para a esposa que entendeu o gesto.

- Você ainda não aprendeu a dar nó... – ela levantou-se e após se aproximar, abotoou os três botões que faltavam da camisa e logo que ajeitou a gravata em baixo da gola começou habilmente a dar o nó, mas suas mãos foram impedidas pelas dele, e ela o olhou confusa. – O que aconteceu?

Ele puxou-a para um forte abraço e ela ainda não estava entendendo o gesto.

- Como estão seus casos meu anjo?

- Estão todos encaminhados e eu estava revisando um... – ele soltou-a e ela continuou a arrumá-lo terminando seguidamente. - ... Mas porque da pergunta?

- Vamos ter que ficar fora por algumas semanas...

- Ficar fora? Mas quem vai cuidar de tudo?

- Meu pai nos deu uma viagem de presente... e eu e ele já conseguimos uma pessoa para ficar aqui enquanto estamos viajando...

- Uma pessoa? Sesshy, você poderia se esclarecer de uma vez, eu já estou ficando curiosa... – ela sorriu e aproximou-se mais dele.

- Nos vamos passar três semanas no Brasil, e eu e meu pai pensamos em colocar o Inu-Yasha para tomar conta daqui, se você concordar...

Rin quase não acreditava nas palavras de Sesshoumaru, e saiu de perto dele, indo assim para perto de onde estava inicialmente.

- O que foi meu anjo, você não gostou do presente?

- Eu goste muito, mas... o Inu-Yasha... não podemos atrapalhar ele Sesshy, agora que ele esta tendo provas e...

- Rin, essas três semanas que ele vai ficar aqui vai ser como um estagio para ele, e depois esta tudo em ordem, não tem com que se preocupar. Eu e você somos organizados, para sorte dele, e o único trabalho que ele vai ter e levar documentos no fórum, e cuidar de encontrar testemunhas consistentes...

- Sesshy ele ainda não é um advogado, esta no penúltimo período, e é um dos piores...

- Você esta insegura quanto a esse problema, você prefere que seja outra pessoa?

- Não, eu sei que seu irmão tem capacidade de ter tudo sob controle...

- Então... – ele aproximou-se e a abraçou por traz, pousando o rosto no ombro dela. - ... não temos que nos preocupar.

- Esta bem Sesshy...

- Que bom que aceitou... vamos almoçar, já são quase meio dia e meio...

- Vamos sim... – Rin sorriu e ambos saíram de mãos dadas do escritório e seguiram para um restaurante que havia próximo ao prédio onde trabalhavam. Durante o almoço, o casal conversou mais consistentemente sobre o assunto. No fim da refeição, Sesshoumaru comentou que chegaria um pouco mais tarde em casa por ficar esperando por Inu-Yasha no escritório, onde mostraria o local para ele se familiarizar.

Logo, voltaram ao trabalho, e Rin estava concentrada em certos documentos, examinava-os com cuidado, era um caso semelhante ao da menina Shiori, e por ser desse tipo, ela teve o mínimo de cuidado, para não acontecer de novo o mesmo problema, onde seu marido foi acusado pelo próprio cliente de ter sido cúmplice.

- Sesshy, você poderia dar uma olhada nisso, é que eu não estou entendendo muito bem onde a mãe dessa criança quer chegar... – ela levantou-se e foi ate onde Sesshoumaru estava, o qual parou de digitar em seu notebook, e passou a dar atenção aos pontos onde ela indicava.

- Ela diz que o pai do garotinho abusou dele, mas eu estou achando que isso é uma grande trama, já que ele é rico...

- E o que o homem diz em sua defesa? – ele perguntou a olhando.

- Ele não quis conversar comigo, acha que estou errada em defender uma mercenária que esta usando o filho para arrancar o dinheiro dele, entre outras coisas.

- Pelo que eu passei minha Rin, posso garantir que este homem é inocente, geralmente as pessoas que cometem esses tipos de crime, não age com naturalidade, sempre tem um medo que se vê dentro dos olhos.

- Eu senti muita confiança no que ele disse, e os exames feitos pelos legistas não teve indícios de violência...

- Rin... – ele olhou-a com uma gota gigante. – se não encontraram indícios de violência, obviamente que a mulher esta mentindo.

- Sim, mas o medico da família afirma ter provas consistentes de que ele estuprou a criança...

- Então vamos ate onde o pai da criança esta, e nos vamos conversar com ele, e ver o que ele tem a nos dizer...

- Mas agora?! – perguntou surpresa. – Ele não vai quere nem falar comigo...

- Mas vai querer falar comigo! – ele deu um sorriso, e logo levantou-se. – Vamos Rin, quanto mais cedo chegarmos, mais cedo voltaremos...

- Sesshy... e o seu processo, não vai terminá-lo? – ela olhou para o notebook e logo o acompanhou.

- Isso eu faço depois, é coisa que eu termino em alguns minutos, e depois esse documento é pra ser entregue na próxima semana...

Rin o acompanhou, e logo após ela sair, ele trancou o escritório, e ambos desceram seguidamente.

Algumas horas depois, o casal chegou à delegacia, mas o delegado informou que o homem foi levado para outra delegacia, a qual tinha mais espaço.

Logo que pegaram o endereço, seguiram para o local onde encontraram um delegado um pouco mal humorado.

- Sesshy, é melhor nós irmos embora, ele não quer colaborar...

- Rin fique aqui, eu vou conversar com ele. – Sesshoumaru seguiu serio, e logo que a conversa entre eles se iniciou, um clima de tensão se formou.

O rapaz não iria desistir fácil, e logo depois de alguns longos minutos, ele olhou para Rin e a chamou.

- Vamos minha Rin, nós iremos conversar com Gatenmaru. – Ele estendeu a mão para ela, e os dois adentraram a carceragem.

Numa sala, os dois advogados esperavam o detento, e este logo apareceu, sendo guiado por um jovem policial, o qual soltou as algemas.

- O Que você quer comigo senhorita Rin? – perguntou alisando os punhos por causa das algemas.

- Nos queremos conversar com você, e saber o que tem a dizer em sua defesa...

- E de que vai adiantar, vocês estão do lado daquela mulher idiota...

- Quem foi o medico que examinou o seu filho? – perguntou Rin.

- Foi o medico da família, ele trabalha há anos conosco... – Gatenmaru caminhou e sentou-se frente a eles.

- E esse medico tem nome? – Sesshoumaru perguntou um tanto impaciente.

- O nome dele é Izumo, e ele ajudava eu e minha ex-mulher a cuidar de meu filho que nasceu muito doente... – ele baixou o rosto e Rin sentiu um tanto insegura, e segurou no braço de Sesshoumaru que continuou frio e passivo. - E ele trabalha há muito tempo com vocês?

- Onde vocês querem chegar com essas perguntas? – O homem perguntou olhando-os.

- Eu defendi um caso semelhante ao seu, e o namorado da mulher era culpado...

- E vocês vieram saber se eu violentei meu filho, vocês acham que eu sou maluco ou coisa parecida? Meu filho tem um sério problema cardíaco, é o meu único filho... – Gatenmaru levantou-se abruptamente, e Rin pode ver lagrimas nos olhos do homem.

- Nos dois desconfiávamos de sua inocência, agora eu tenho certeza. – Sesshoumaru o olhou serio, e viu Gatenmaru arregalar os olhos.

- Nos temos que arrumar um jeito de provar sua inocência...

- Mas vocês não estão defendendo minha ex-esposa?

- Eu já desconfiava da frieza com que Kamakiri tratava do caso, e ela nunca comentou muito sobre o medico Izumo. – Rin disse convencida da inocência do homem a sua frente.

- Ela nunca confessaria, já que quer dinheiro... e ela disse para mim que se eu der uma boa quantia ela deixa meu filho comigo...

- Sesshy... – Rin olhou-o, e viu ele estreitar os olhos, estava um tanto familiarizado com aquela situação.

- Fim da visita! – Anunciou o carcereiro, que adentrou logo, e algemou o homem.

- Fique tranqüilo, nós vamos te ajudar... – Rin sorriu.

- Obrigado senhorita... – disse olhando-a, mas logo foi levado para a cela.

- Vamos Rin, temos muito o que fazer... – Ele segurou forte na mão dela, e sem a olhar começou andar em direção a saída, e logo estavam na estrada.

Sesshoumaru dirigia silenciosamente, e Rin acompanhava o silencio, mas em sua mente, os pensamentos estavam aguçados, estava preocupada, pois sabia que aquele caso afetou-o de alguma forma.

- Sesshy você esta bem?

- Estou... – continuou serio e prestando a atenção na estrada, e continuou em silencio.

Logo chegaram ao escritório, e Sesshoumaru continuava calado. Rin ficou um tanto preocupada com aquele súbito silencio do marido, mas sabia que aquilo era por causa do que Gatenmaru tinha dito sobre seu filho.

Após adentrarem no escritório, Sesshoumaru seguiu para a mesa onde estavam os documentos, onde antes Rin examinava, e passou a examiná-los com muita concentração.

Rin aproximou-se, e tocou-o carinhosamente nos ombros, e sentiu certa tenção nestes.

- Sesshy... eu estou um tanto preocupada com você...

- Porque meu anjo? Eu estou bem... – disse ele, a olhando com certo charme, o qual ela não resistiu. Saiu de trás dele e pois se a frente e depois de aconchegar o rosto do rapaz entre as mãos, deu-lhe um delicado beijo, e logo que separou os rostos, ele tocou as mãos dele às dela, o que o fez levantar-se e a abraçar forte, continuando assim o beijo que ela começou. Beijaram-se durante alguns minutos, e os toques provenientes do beijo estavam ávidos e cheios de carinhos, mas estes estavam um pouco afoito, fazendo a moça, entre os braços dele tremular de desejo.

As mãos masculinas e fortes do rapaz alisavam delicadamente as costas de Rin, a seduzindo cada vez mais.

Logo, os beijos prolongaram-se para o pescoço dela, e as mãos seguiram para uma outra parte do corpo, estavam prontos a fazerem amor ali mesmo no escritório, mas algo os interrompeu...

- Onii-san, eu vim mais cedo... – Inu-Yasha arregalou os olhos ao ver o olhar assassino que o irmão lançou para ele por cima do ombro de Rin, a qual estava totalmente sem graça. – Er... desculpe interromper...

- Você não sabe bater em uma porta idiota? – perguntou soltando Rin delicadamente, a qual ajeitou a roupa que usava, totalmente sem graça.

- Eu não podia imaginar que você e a Rin iriam...

- Cala essa boca Inu-Yasha e suma da minha frente...

- Calma Sesshy, - Rin o conteve, e depois de dar um suave beijo, aproximou-se do ouvido dele e sussurrou. – depois nos poderemos continuar, agora temos um trabalho a fazer... – ela sorriu, e Inu-Yasha olhou curioso os dois.

Sesshoumaru deu um discreto sorriso, e logo depois de admirar por uns segundos o sorriso de Rin, aproximou-se do irmão, e este se encolheu, esperando por um cascudo, ou coisa parecida, mas estes não vieram.

Logo, Sesshoumaru começou a mostrar o escritório para o irmão, e onde ficavam os documentos mais importantes e onde deveriam ficar os documentos que receberiam em breve.

Rin e Sesshoumaru explicaram cada detalhe para o rapaz, que prestou muita a atenção em tudo.

- Esta com alguma dúvida Inu-Yasha?

- Não onii-san, isso vai ser muito fácil para mim, não se preocupe, eu darei conta do recado...

- É bom mesmo, pois quando eu voltar quero ver tudo do jeitinho que deixei, ou sua cabecinha de vento vai sofre uma pequena mutação... – Sesshoumaru comentou serio levantando-se em seguida.

- Isso não será necessário Sesshy, seu irmão sabe que tudo isso é uma grande responsabilidade e não vai vacilar, ou ele ira por a nossa reputação em jogo... – Rin sorriu para o rapaz, e ele pode ver uma ruga se formar entre as sobrancelhas de Sesshoumaru, e deu uma risada.

- Do que você esta rindo idiota?!

- Calma Sesshy...

- Estou achando engraçado o seu ciúme...

- Ciúme? Sesshy, você esta com ciúmes de mim?

- Não... – Sesshoumaru virou-se de costas para os dois e caminhou ate onde estava seu notebook, o pegando em seguida. – Vamos para casa, eu tenho que terminar esse documento...

Rin olhou-o com um disfarçado sorriso no rosto, estava contente, pois foi a primeira vez que o viu sentir ciúmes dela.

Logo, os três estavam na estrada, e Inu-Yasha dirigia, enquanto que Sesshoumaru, que estava ao lado do irmão digitava concentradamente seu relatório, e Rin estava atrás dele, olhava as arvores passarem do lado de fora. O inverno estava terminando, e já podia se ver os brotos nos galhos aparentemente mortos das arvores.

Naquela tarde, o sol com sua fraca luz, não aquecia os habitantes, pois o frio ainda era intenso, mas para os apaixonados, o calor recebido um do corpo do outro era o suficiente para os aquecer.

Logo que chegaram em casa, cada um seguiu seu caminho, Sesshoumaru e Rin foram juntos matar as saudades que sentiam da filha, mas ao chegar ao quarto, a pequena estava ressonando, então, ambos seguiram para o banho, e depois que saíram, Kaede os chamou para o jantar o qual foi quase que silencioso.

Todos estavam muito cansados do dia longo que tiveram, principalmente Rin e Sesshoumaru que trabalharam bastante, e ele principalmente estava com muita exaustão mental.

Logo que o jantar terminou, o rapaz foi para o quarto, onde sentou-se para estudar o caso de Gatenmaru, mas acabou pegando no sono e dormiu debruçado em cima dos documentos na escrivaninha.

Na sala, Rin, Inu-Taishou e Inu-Yasha conversavam...

- Então meu filho se mostrou responsável no escritório hoje? – perguntou o pai sorrindo.

- Pai eu não sou mais uma criança para estar fazendo esses tipos de observações... – Inu-Yasha olhou-o reprovativamente.

- Sim Inu-Taishou-sama – Rin sorriu, levantando-se em seguida. – ele se comportou direitinho...

- Rin-chan... ate você... – Inu-Yasha olhou-a serio, e ela e o pai do rapaz deram uma risada, mas logo estas se cessaram.

- Eu vou ver se o Sesshy esta precisando de uma ajuda...

- Ajuda? – Inu-Taishou olhou-a curioso.

- Sim, nós estamos cuidando de um caso muito frustrante... o de um homem que foi acusado injustamente pela mulher... – Rin, após terminar de falar, seguiu para o quarto.

Lá, deparou-se com uma cena que jamais vira em todo o seu relacionamento com Sesshoumaru, ele estava adormecido durante o trabalho.

Ela se aproximou de vagar e com muito carinho tocou-o no ombro e aproximou os lábios do ouvido dele e sussurrou:

- Sesshy, venha dormir na cama, ou vai ficar com dor nas costas... – ela acariciou-o na cabeça e ele, com os olhos cheios de sondo, levantou-se e seguiu para a cama, parecia ainda estar dormindo, pois logo que deitou, voltou a ressonar.

Logo, Rin vestiu sua camisolinha e deitou-se, abraçando Sesshoumaru por trás depois. Logo estava dormindo, sendo aquecida pelo calor do corpo do rapaz.

Logo que o dia clareou, Sesshoumaru sentiu um conforto muito completo, seu corpo estava totalmente aquecido, e os braços de Rin envolta de seu corpo o deixou ainda mais aquecido.

Aquela sensação de ser amado era tão gostosa, ate o corpo sentia os efeitos do amor daquela mulher, que era única e tão linda. Tinha traços angelicais, gestos do mesmo jeito. Tinha todas as qualidades de alguém que merecia ser tratado no mínimo como uma rainha.

Ele virou-se devagar debaixo das densas cobertas e aconchegou Rin entre seus braços, deu um suave beijo na testa dela e logo fechou os olhos novamente. A sensação de tê-la nos braços era maravilhosa, apaixonante.

Um tempo depois, Rin despertou, sentindo em seu corpo uma maravilhosa sensação, a qual misturava-se prazer e carinho. Sesshoumaru a acariciava levemente nas costas nuas. Percebeu então que ela tinha despertado, pois as mãos dela tatearam o peito dele, e ele estremeceu quando sentiu as mãos quentes acariciar o ventre, o que o fez retrair o local e dar um suave gemido.

- O que fez com minhas roupas seu danadinho? – perguntou sorrindo, o olhando nos semicerrados olhos dourados dele.

- Eu tirei, queria sentir sua pele, e o seu perfume... – disse com uma voz sussurrante e ao final deu um outro gemido, mas esse mais intenso sentiu uma caricia extremamente excitante, o que fez o rapaz fechar os olhos e morder o lábio inferior, pois Rin tinha sido mais audaciosa dessa vez.

Caricias ávidas foram trocadas pelo casal aquele momento, e o mundo do lado de fora do quarto tornou-se inexistente, pois tudo que sentiam um pelo outro era apenas para os dois, que estavam debaixo das cobertas sem querer saber o que se passava em outro lugar.

- Eu amo você... meu anjo... – ele sussurrava e beijava-a em cada canto do corpo, em cada reentrância, a enlouquecendo de desejo, de prazer.

- Querido... – ela apertou os lençóis ao senti-lo adentrando seu corpo delicadamente.

Logo, os corpos estavam molhados de suor, e ambos arfavam e a respiração tornava-se mais densa a cada movimento dos dois, a cada ávido gesto de carinho que as mãos dele faziam para a segurar firme em seu colo e a alisando as costas, ele afundou o rosto no pescoço dela e com abrasadores beijos os fizeram chegar ao ápice, ambos deixaram que seus corpos desfrutassem daquele ato de amor, e neste momento, no momento daquele prazer intenso, ele a abraçou mais intensamente e deixou que seus lábios proferissem o nome dela como se um servo venerasse sua Deusa. Eles viviam um amor que as lagrimas lavaram, e por isso seria eternamente puro e belo...

Os dois deitaram-se, ela aninhada no peito alvo e úmido dele, e ela o acariciava ali, e podia inda ouvir o coração dele se acalmando.

- Eu vou ao hospital hoje... – Sesshoumaru pronunciou-se com uma voz arrastada.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa querido, sente-se bem? – ela levantou um pouco o rosto e o viu sorrir tranquilamente.

- Eu estou bem, eu vou conversar com o medico que cuidou de mim quando eu... levei o tiro...

Rin sentou-se, segurando o lençol, cobrindo parte de seus seios, estava seria o olhando deitado, não deixando de observar a cicatriz no peito dele.

Percebendo isso, ele levantou-se e tocou o pescoço dela, bem na cicatriz do mesmo tiro que os atingiu aquela noite.

- Isso é passado meu anjo, e estamos juntos... por causa do amor que nos sentíamos um pelo outro sobrevivemos...

- Eu fico pensando o quanto você sofreu... – ela acariciou o rosto dele e ele fechou os olhos, e pousou sua mão na dela e a segurou, a beijando depois abriu os olhos.

- Minha dor física foi o mínimo diante da dor que senti por ficar longe de você... foi a pior tortura que eu passei em toda minha existência... e com isso eu posso afirmar... eu não vivo sem você, eu não tinha chão debaixo dos meus pés... foi muito difícil fazer tudo que eu fiz sem você ao meu lado...

- Eu sinto muito por tê-lo feito sofrer tanto... – ela baixou as vistas e sentiu as lagrimas chegarem aos olhos, mas Sesshoumaru levantou o rosto dela com o indicador dobrado e acariciou o queixo dela com o polegar.

- Eu que deveria te pedir perdão de joelhos – ela arregalou os olhos e ele continuou. – eu fui egoísta e não pensei que a faria sofrer, eu cometi um grande erro em ocultar minha sobrevivência de você, e por causa deste erro, eu não pude estar com você quando você precisou de mim, quando nossa filha nasceu eu queria tanto estar lá...

Rin o abraçou forte e ele a envolveu com os braços, sentindo ela soluçar algumas vezes.

- Tudo o que aconteceu foi muito doloroso para nos dois Sesshy, eu consegui sobreviver por causa daquela noite em que você esteve comigo no quarto do hospital... – ela separou-se do abraço e ele a olhou confuso. – eu senti sua presença e ouvi você me dizendo que voltaria, eu pensei que tudo era um sonho, uma ilusão da minha mente perturbada sem a sua presença... e no dia em que eu o vi no cemitério, eu não acreditei... – Rin estava um pouco nervosa e chorava.

- Calma Rin... se for preciso – ele levantou-se e ajoelhou no chão. – eu lhe peço perdão de joelhos, me perdoe...

Rin levantou-se ainda segurando o lençol ajoelhou-se também, e o abraçou novamente.

- Não é necessário me pedir perdão Sesshy, o que aconteceu foi uma tragédia e ninguém teve culpa, esqueça tudo o que houve, eu quero ser feliz com você, mais feliz, feliz pelo resto da minha vida.

Sesshoumaru separou-se do abraço levemente e olhou nos olhos da esposa e viu um brilho novo neles, o brilho do que sentia foi refletido e ela era como ele agora, eles eram uma única carne...

Logo, ele levantou-se e puxou-a junto, deu um suave sorriso e sem ela esperar segurou-a firme nos braços e a levou para o banheiro. Ao chegar neste, os dois adentraram o box e logo que ligou a ducha, ambos começaram a se beijar, a água caia nos corpos unidos e escorria dinamicamente pelos contornos dos corpos. Entre caricias eles se banharam e se amaram novamente, mas sem pressa.

- Eu te amarei enquanto viver meu anjo...

- Eu te amarei enquanto existir... Sesshoumaru...

Logo que saíram do banho, ambos seguiram para o hospital, e a recepção foi calorosa aos dois, principalmente para Sesshoumaru, pois tinha passado mais tempo no hospital que Rin.

- Sesshoumaru!!!! – um jovem de jaleco branco correu em direção ao rapaz de braços estendidos, mas parou a dois metros de distancia por ter recebido um olhar gélido vindo do rapaz.

- Você poderia chamar seu irmão, eu preciso falar com ele... – Sesshoumaru pediu, ainda com o mesmo olhar e tom frio que estava antes.

- Sim eu vou... – Jakotsu saiu murcho de perto do casal e logo subiu e chamou pelo irmão na UTI, onde cuidava de um paciente terminal.

- ... Sesshoumaru? - Suikotsu perguntou confuso para o irmão. – O que ele veio fazer aqui depois de tanto tempo...

- Eu não sei...

- E porque você não perguntou Jakotsu... – o rapaz olhou com uma gota na fonte.

- Ele nem deixou eu chegar perto dele... – Jakotsu fez uma expressão de extrema tristeza. – logo foi pedindo para te ver...

- Será o que aconteceu? – olhou para o irmão, o vendo fazer um gesto que demonstrava que ele não sabia também. – Será que ele esta se sentindo bem... ou...

- Não, ele esta ótimo, esta coradinho, e não apresenta vestígios de anormalidade...

- Eu vou ver o que ele quer... – Suikotsu logo seguiu para o elevador, e adentrou-o junto com o irmão Jakotsu.

Ao chegar à recepção, Suikotsu caminhou ate Sesshoumaru, o qual estava de costas, mas virou-se ao ouvir o chamado do medico.

- Sesshoumaru, a que devo a sua visita? – ele reverenciou-se brevemente.

- Eu gostaria de conversar com você e ver se pode fazer um favor para mim...

- Ah claro, vamos conversar em minha sala... – Suikotsu começou a andar em direção a sua sala e Sesshoumaru e Rin o acompanharam.

Ao chegar lá Suikotsu deu espaço para que Sesshoumaru e Rin entrassem, mas barrou uma outra pessoa, a qual também queria participar da conversa.

- Você, volte para seu trabalho... – Suikotsu pediu olhando.

- Mas eu não posso ficar?... – Jakotsu pediu fazendo beicinho. ?

- Não dessa vez, agora vá...

- Esta bem... – Jakotsu saiu com uma visível tristeza e seguiu para seu trabalho.

Caminhou assim pelo corredor e uma enfermeira olhou-o e curiosa foi ate ele e após tocar no ombro do rapaz perguntou-lhe:

- Senhor Jakotsu, o que aconteceu para estar tão deprimido?

- É que meu irmão esta com Sesshoumaru-sama em sua sala, e não deixou eu ficar lá com eles...

- Sesshoumaru-sama!? Ele esta aqui?! – perguntou eufórica.

- Sim... – saiu ainda melancólico, seguindo para seu destino depois.

A enfermeira olhou o medico seguir e logo saiu dali, indo em direção à sala do medico que cuidou de Sesshoumaru.

Na sala, os três conversavam, e tinha um pequeno clima de tensão rondando-os.

- Então você conhece esse tal de Izumo... - perguntou Rin sorrindo.

- Sim, ele trabalhou comigo por um tempo, mas depois que ele se envolveu com uma mulher ele pediu demissão e passou a trabalhar com a família da amante...

- Espera um pouco – começou Sesshoumaru, olhando o medico com olhos estreitos. – Qual o nome dessa... amante?

- Eu acho... – ele pensou um pouco - ... que era Kamakiri...

- Rin... – Sesshoumaru olhou-a serio, e Rin olhou-o sorrindo.

- Sesshy, ela esta tramando com o Doutor Izumo para arrancar dinheiro de Gatenmaru...

- Gatenmaru?... Do que vocês estão falando afinal?

- Eu estou com um caso em andamento, e envolve essas duas pessoas que falamos, e Gatenmaru esta sendo acusado, por essa mulher de ter abusado do filho...

- O que?!!!! Ela esta louca?

- Rin vamos... – Sesshoumaru chamou-a.

- Espera um pouco, eu gostaria de saber mais sobre esse tal de Gatenmaru... – o medico insistiu.

- Isso não é da sua conta doutor, com licença. – Sesshoumaru pronunciou-se frio e impassivo.

- Sesshy!

- Rin, não podemos ficar dando detalhes de nosso caso... – Sesshoumaru começou, mas foi interrompido por suaves batidas na porta.

Logo Suikotsu foi atender e Botan apareceu.

- Doutor, eu vim... – parou de súbito e arregalou os olhos ao ver Sesshoumaru. – Sesshoumaru... como tem passado? – ela sorriu e reverenciou-se depois.

- Estou bem, mas estamos de saída...

- Sesshy, quem é essa moça?

- Eu sou Botan, fui à enfermeira quem cuidou dele enquanto estava internado aqui... e eu estou muito feliz de o ver bem... – ela sorriu, e Rin sentiu um pouquinho de ciúmes naquele momento.

- Rin, vamos logo... – Sesshoumaru chamou-a serio, e logo ela o acompanhou.

No caminho para o escritório, Rin permaneceu quieta, muito quieta, e seu pensamento matutava o que aquela enfermeira teria feito.

-_Mas porque estou com ciúmes dele? Puxa a culpa não foi dele depender daquela enfermeira para cuidar... _– ela pensou em censura, mas seu pensamento foi dissolvido ao ouvir a grave voz do rapaz ao seu lado pronunciando seu nome.

- Rin o que aconteceu?

- Hã?! Não é nada, eu estava perdida em pensamentos bobos...

- Pensamentos bobos... – ele olhou-a por alguns segundos, com uma sobrancelha arqueada. - ...Acho um pouco difícil, seus pensamentos são sempre inteligentes...

- Pare com isso Sesshy... – um rubor enfeitou o rosto dela e com isso, viu um sorriso brotar nos lábios dele.

- Estou dizendo a verdade... Você é especial, como poderia ter pensamentos bobos...

Após chegarem ao escritório, o casal preparou algumas provas a favor de Gatenmaru, e organizaram os três outros casos, os quais Inu-Yasha iria cuidar enquanto eles iriam viajar, eram casos muito fáceis, casos que qualquer estagiário conseguiria ter sob controle.

Logo que terminaram, seguiram para casa, e ao chegaram, encontrou Inu-Yasha tendo um acesso de risos, mas nem pararam para ver o que era, seguiram para onde Haru estava e Rin foi a primeira a tomar a filha nos braços, a abraçando forte depois.

- Oi minha querida...

Sesshoumaru aproximou-se e deu um beijo no rosto da filha.

- Oto...o-san...

Rin e Sesshoumaru se entreolharam, mas ele sentiu o coração palpitar, e um sorriso único brotou nos lábios dele.

- Sesshy...

- Ela disse mesmo...?

- Otoo-san... – A menina repetiu estendendo os bracinhos para o pai e ele a pegou a aconchegando a em seu peito, sentindo um orgulho muito grande.

- Ela esta com sono querido... – Rin olhou-o ainda sorrindo, e após dar um carinhoso beijo na filha abraçou o marido e foi para a sala.

Sesshoumaru acalentou a filha ate ela adormecer, e após isto acontecer ele a pois na cama e seguiu para a sala onde Rin conversando com Inu-Taishou, e sorria muito.

- O que vocês estão conversando?

- Parabéns filho... – Inu-Taishou levantou-se e abraçou o filho e ele não entendeu.

- Pelo que?

- Você também falou papai primeiro, ela herdou isso de você...

O rapaz continuou serio e logo sentou-se junto a Rin, e os três começaram a conversar sobre o caso de Gatenmaru.

- Eu vou ate a cozinha, vou pedir a Kaede que nos faça um chá...

- Ah claro Inu-Taishou-sama... – Rin olhou-o levantar-se e seguir para a cozinha, ficando as sós com Sesshoumaru.

Ele olhou-a de modo provocador, de um jeito o qual o brilho dourado dos olhos parecia mais provocante, mais ávido.

- Sesshy... – Rin reconheceu o olhar e sentiu um frio percorrer a espinha quando ele puxou-a para mais perto e afundou o rosto no pescoço dela, e ela deu um fraco gemido quando sentiu os lábios macios dele beijar o local.

- P-pare Sesshy... – Rin tentou resistir, tinha que resistir, ate eles irem para o quarto.

- Calma meu anjo, eu não farei nada... – disse, com os lábios roçando no pescoço dela. – não farei ainda...

Rin deu uma discreta risada, e ele parou, voltando a comportar-se pois Inu-Taishou retornou de seu passeio na cozinha.

- Ela já vai trazer... – ele parou ao ver a expressão sorridente no rosto de Rin. - ...O que houve menina Rin? – perguntou sentando-se perto dela em seguida.

- Não foi nada Inu-Taishou-sama...

- Pai, deixe de ser enxerido. – Sesshoumaru olhou-o friamente.

- E você fique quieto, eu não falei nada com você...

- Pare com isso vocês dois... – Rin pediu com uma voz delicada, bem na hora em que Kaede chegou com o chá.

Ela estava um pouco estranha e tremia visivelmente. Inu-Taishou ao ver aquilo estranhou.

- Kaede você esta bem?

- Sim... eu estou um pouco ansiosa...

- Eu entendo...

- Inu-Taishou-sama... eu queria pedir permissão para sair amanha depois do almoço, eu preciso ir buscar minha irmã no aeroporto e ajudá-la a procurar um lugar para ficar? – Kaede perguntou depois de servir as três xícaras.

- Claro que pode Kaede...

- Sua irmã? – Sesshoumaru olhou-a interrogativamente.

- Sim Sesshoumaru-sama, ela estava fazendo faculdade na Inglaterra, e agora que terminou esta voltando.

- Kaede você pode trazer sua irmã para ficar aqui ate arrumar um local apropriado, eu não me incomodo...

- Mas senhor... – Ela começou, mas foi interrompida por Sesshoumaru.

- Não será incomodo Kaede, sua irmã vai chegar exausta da viagem, e ter que procurar um lugar para ficar depois de voltar de um lugar tão longe vai deixá-la esgotada...

- Você tem razão filho...

- Obrigada Inu-Taishou-sama, será uma curta estadia, só ate arranjarmos um lugar para ela ficar... – a velha senhora reverenciou-se muito sorridente.

Logo todos se recolheram, e a noite seguiu com tranqüilidade. Mas no meio desta, Inu-Yasha acordou, sentindo os lábios secos, sentia muita sede e com isso desceu e andando meio sonolento seguiu para a cozinha, mas parou de repente ao ouvir vozes vindas de lá. Andou na ponta dos pés e parou bem próximo a cozinha.

- ...Você não entende Toutousai, minha irmã não pode ficar nessa casa...

- E qual seria o problema disso acontecer, ela é uma boa pessoa, bem eu não a conheci...

- Eu temo pelo passado dela, ela mantinha um amor secreto com o Inu-Yasha-kun, e eles namoravam sem ninguém saber, e agora que ele esta com a Kagome-chan... eu temo uma recaída do Inu-Yasha por ela, isso daria uma grande confusão e a Kagome-chan sofreria muito...

- Não se preocupe Kaede-sama, eu esqueci a Kikyou a muito tempo – Inu-Yasha surpreendeu a velha senhora, que o olhou muito surpresa. – a Kagome me fez esquecê-la... – sorriu.

- Me perdoe Inu-Yasha-kun... – Kaede reverenciou-se.

- Não precisa se desculpar Kaede-sama, eu sei de meus sentimentos, e o que eu sinto pela Kikyou é pura amizade e carinho... – Inu-Yasha seguiu ate a geladeira e serviu-se de um pouco de água.

- Eu irei me deitar e tentar dormir novamente...

- Você quer que eu lhe faça um chá?

- Não se preocupe Kaede-sama, eu ficarei bem... – o rapaz seguiu tranquilamente para seu quarto e ao chegar lá logo deitou-se.

_- Kikyou... você vai voltar... eu sinto muito, mas agora tem alguém especial em minha vida... Kagome, minha Kagome..._ – Inu-Yasha pensou ate adormecer e pelo resto da noite, todos dormiram tranquilamente.

- Humm_... estou atrasado... mas eu quero dormir um pouco mais..._

- Sesshy... – Rin chamou-o carinhosamente. – ...querido temos que ir ao fórum, acorde...

O rapaz abriu os olhos vagarosamente sentindo-os arder um pouco.

- Eu... vou indo... – a voz saiu um pouco arrastada e rouca, e o frio que sentia estava insuportável.

- Sesshy, você esta bem? – Rin preocupo-se, vendo-o um pouco pálido.

- Estou... eu acho... – ele respondeu da mesma forma, e Rin, um pouco mais preocupada que antes afastou a franja do marido, sentindo a temperatura da testa, e certificou-se.

- Você esta com um pouco de febre... fique mais um pouco na cama, eu vou pedir a Kaede-sama que lhe faça um chá cítrico... eu vou ao fórum resolver as pendências e volto em algumas horas...

- Eu vou junto Rin...

- Não você vai ficar quietinho ai... – ela sentou-se do lado dele e depois de dar um beijo na testa o cobriu novamente. – eu vou, não se preocupe, e vou voltar bem depressa pra ficar com você. – ela sorriu e ele sentiu os olhos pesarem voltando a dormir e minutos.

O dia seguiu normalmente, exceto para Kaede que como disse no dia anterior para Inu-Taishou, que iria buscar sua irmã no aeroporto, e certamente ela foi.

No local, esperou ansiosa pela chegada da irmã, a qual não demorou.

- Kikyou como você esta minha irmã?

- Estou um pouco cansada... eu quero mesmo é uma ducha e uma cama bem confortável para descansar...

- Então vamos logo, Inu-Taishou-sama deixou que ficasse na casa dele ate arrumarmos um local apropriado... – comentou sorrindo, começando a caminhar depois.

- Inu-Taishou...?

- Sim, você lembra-se dele?

- Como eu poderia esquecer... o pai do Inu-Yasha...

- Kikyou... tenho uma coisa a dizer...

- Diga Kaede... – pediu séria.

- O Inu-Yasha-kun esta muito feliz...

- É bom saber disso, eu fico feliz em saber...

- Kikyou, minha irmã... – Kaede parou frente à irmã e olhou-a nos olhos.

- O que aconteceu Kaede?

- O Inu-Yasha-kun não é a mesma pessoa de antes e...

- É claro Kaede... - ela deu um sorriso sarcástico, pondo a mão no ombro da irmã em seguida.

- Ele esta namorando, e esta muito apaixonado... – o semblante de Kikyou se fechou naquele momento, nenhum vestígio de alegria se passava na expressão da moça.

- Eu... entendo... – ela fechou os olhos, mas logo os abriu e continuou andando para seu destino.

Logo que chegaram a casa dos Daiyoukais, a moça foi recebida calorosamente pelos empregados da casa e também por Inu-Taishou que estava na cozinha no momento em que ela chegou.

- Você esta ótima Kikyou, mudou bastante desde a ultima vez que nos vimos...

- É Inu-Taishou-sama, o senhor também... – ela comentou sorrindo muito, coisa que não fez desde que Kaede lhe contou sobre Inu-Yasha, e por isso, Kaede achou aquela atitude muito suspeita. Como uma pessoa que reproduziu o ódio fielmente nos olhos depois de receber uma noticia poderia estar sorrindo daquela forma?

Tentou não pensar muito naquele assunto, tratou de ajudar a irmã a se acomodar no quarto, e lá a moça ficou novamente muito seria e quieta.

- Kikyou... você esta muito estranha, agora pouco estava sorrindo, agora esta com aquela mesma expressão séria de antes... – observou Kaede um tanto preocupada.

Kikyou que escolhia uma roupa para vestir depois do banho parou de súbito e apertou as peças que segurava nas mãos.

- Kaede... você poderia me deixar sozinha... – pediu num fio de voz.

- Você esta bem? – preocupou-se, vendo a irmã acentir com a cabeça.

Kaede levantou-se e um tanto preocupada saiu do quarto, deixando a irmã as sós.

- Kaede – Inu-Taishou chamou-a, ao ver que ela tinha acabado de sair do quarto. – faz um chá bem forte para meu filho Sesshoumaru, eu fui lá em cima ver como ele estava e eu fiquei um tanto preocupado.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa Inu-Taishou-sama? – perguntou a ele preocupada.

- Sim Kaede, ele estava febril hoje de manha, a Rin tinha me avisado, mas agora ele esta com uma febre altíssima...

- Eu farei o chá senhor, e também prepararei algumas compressas...

- Me avise quando estiver tudo pronto Kaede...

- Sim senhor.- Ela seguiu para a cozinha e preparou o que Inu-Taishou pediu, e logo o chamou, levando consigo uma xícara de chá e água quente.

Ao chegar ao quarto, Inu-Taishou arregalou os olhos, e Kaede virou o rosto para o lado, Sesshoumaru estava descoberto, e estava nu. Inu-Taishou corou e caminhou apressado para cobrir o filho que estava adormecido.

- Ele ainda esta queimando... – o pai tocou-o e Kaede aproximou-se com o chá. – Filho acorde, tome este chá...

- Pai... – ele abriu os olhos de vagar e tentou fixar as vistas no rosto do pai, porem não conseguiu. – a Rin já voltou?

- Não, mas ligou a pouco, estava preocupada com você...

- E Haru? – Sesshoumaru levantou-se, sentando na cama, pegou a xícara de chá, e após esperar uns segundos, levou-a aos lábios, bebendo um pouco do conteúdo.

- Esta com Ayame lá embaixo... deite-se eu vou descer e deixar a Kaede cuidar de você.

Sesshoumaru deitou-se novamente, deixando os olhos fechados.

- Sesshoumaru-sama, espero que não se importe de eu colocar algumas compressas...

- Não Kaede... eu agradeço a sua ajuda...

Logo depois de aplicar algumas compressas, Kaede desceu, e encontrou a irmã conversando normalmente com Inu-Taishou, e passou direto sem interromper.

- Então seu filho mais velho se casou e já tem uma filha? – Kikyou perguntou com um carismático sorriso.

- Sim, ele casou-se tem quase uma semana...

- E quem é a esposa dele? – ela perguntou, vendo depois uma moça que ela não conhecia entrar na sala com uma menina no colo.

Kikyou observou a garota por algum tempo, e também à criança, logo comentou com Inu-Taishou.

- Essa menininha é a sua neta?

- Sim, o nome dela é Haru... – ele sorriu ao ver a garotinha estender os bracinhos para que ele a pegasse, então ele o fez.

- Inu-Taishou-sama, eu vou ver se a sopa dela esta pronta e volto em um minuto... – Ayame retirou-se, indo para a cozinha, e Kikyou a acompanhou com os olhos.

- É esta a esposa de seu filho, é muito novinha e...

- Não, ela não é minha esposa... – Sesshoumaru apareceu diante dos olhos da moça e ela arregalou-os ao vê-lo.

- Sesshoumaru-kun, como você mudou...

- Não use esse apelido, por favor, eu não sou mais um menino... – ele pediu, sentando-se ao lado do pai.

- Ottou-san!!! – Haru chamou-o e ele logo a pegou e ela recostou-se no peito do pai, ficando quieta por um tempo.

- Filho, não seja indelicado com a moça... – Inu-Taishou repreendeu, e Sesshoumaru olhou-o com uma sobrancelha arqueada, tentando conter as mãos da filha, que tentavam freneticamente desalinhar a sua franja.

- Estou vendo que não mudou nada _Sesshoumaru-sama_. – chamou-o com tom de sarcasmo.

- Eu posso dizer o mesmo de você, aparenta estar mais madura de que quando partiu... e por falar nisso, você casou-se? – Sesshoumaru perguntou curioso.

- Ah não Sesshoumaru-sama, eu não encontrei ninguém à minha altura naquele país, os homens de lá são muito estranhos... – ela comentou fazendo uma careta, mas a conversa entre eles foi interrompida quando uma voz masculina anunciou a chegada de mais um membro da família Daiyoukai.

- Otoo-san tadaima!! – anunciou se Inu-Yasha ao pai, e ao chegar na sala ficou estático ao ver Kikyou, a qual se levantou lentamente fixando os olhos aos dele. – K-Kikyou...

- Como vai Inu-Yasha? – perguntou e todos olharam para ele, que corou.

- Eu estou bem...

- Inu-Yasha vamos logo temos que terminar logo esse traba...lho... – Kagome parou ao ver os dois se entreolhando e sentiu um frio percorrer a espinha quando a moça a olhou de um jeito muito estranho.

- Vamos Kagome...

- Inu-Yasha, não vai me apresentar sua namorada? – Kikyou olhou-o censurando-o e ele percebeu tal sentimento.

- Desculpe, Kikyou esta é a Kagome... a minha Kagome... – ele sorriu e Kagome reverenciou-se.

- Prazer senhorita Kikyou...

Kikyou permaneceu calada, mas fez uma pequena reverencia com a cabeça, continuando séria, observando a intimidade entre o casal.

Logo os dois saíram, indo em direção ao escritório da casa, onde iriam terminar de fazer o trabalho.

- Como se sente filho? – Inu-Taishou olhou-o, um pouco preocupado.

- Acho que a febre baixou um pouco, mas ainda sinto meu corpo um pouco dolorido.

- O que houve Sesshoumaru? – Kikyou perguntou olhando-o.

- Acho que fiquei gripado...

- Se quiser eu posso lhe fazer um ótimo chá, eu conheço muitos tipos de ervas, desde as que curam, ate as que podem matar... – ela estreitou os olhos, e Sesshoumaru fez o mesmo, mas não deu muita importância ao que ela tinha dito, não sabendo que por traz daquelas palavras tinha uma grande conspiração.

- Então você poderia fazer um desses chás para ele, eu agradeceria, pois assim ele poderia ajudar a esposa dele a...

- Fique quieto pai... – Sesshoumaru pediu, levantando-se com a filha nos braços.

- Sesshoumaru-sama, me perdoe pela demora, eu tive que preparar a sopinha dela...

- Ayame, você poderia colocar um agasalho nela depois que ela terminar de comer, eu vou dar uma saída...

- Sesshoumaru, você vai sair com febre? – Inu-Taishou olhou-o repreensivamente, e o viu fechar os olhos e continuar tranqüilo.

- Eu não estou morrendo pai...

- Eu estou preocupado com você seu ingrato...

- Quanto a essa parte eu não tenho que agradecer, faz parte de sua obrigação como pai se preocupar comigo e com o Inu-Yasha... – Sesshoumaru olhou-o com um sorriso malandro nos lábios vendo o pai soltar fumaças pelas ventas e uma veia saltar na testa.

- Ora seu convencido, acha que eu... – parou ao ver o filho sair do local o deixando falar sozinho.

- Ayame, quando minha filha estiver pronta, leve-a ate meu quarto, eu vou me arrumar...

- Sim senhor. – a garota respondeu olhando-o sorridente.

Sesshoumaru caminhou devagar para o quarto, e ao chegar lá foi logo para o banho, demorou cerca de dez minutos neste e depois de vestir seu roupão, seguiu para o closet onde escolhia uma roupa quente e confortável, mas foi interrompido por leves batidas na porta. Olhou serio para a porta, e logo foi atender. Abriu-a de uma vez, e a garota arregalou os olhos, sentiu um frio na barriga ao ver a cena. Um belo homem com o roupão aberto, deixando o peito desnudo, podia sentir o perfume do sabonete que usou a distancia, e ela corou um pouco.

- Foi muita gentileza sua, você esta dispensada, eu vou cuidar dela ate a Rin chegar... – ele pegou a filha nos braços, e Ayame agia de forma maquinal, estava impressionada com a beleza do rapaz, mas não podia vacilar entregando-se aos sentimentos; saiu do local rapidamente, mas a imagem e o cheiro dele ainda estava vivo nas lembranças da garota.

Nervosa e corada Ayame caminhou rapidamente ate o ponto de ônibus, o qual logo passou, e ela o pegou, indo para casa.

Sesshoumaru pegou a estrada logo que terminou de arrumar-se e agasalhar-se bem. Comprou alguns comprimidos para dor e logo seguiu para o escritório, estava indo buscar Rin, que após ter passado toda a manha no fórum, seguiu para lá e trabalhava, mas um tanto preocupada.

Depois de uma hora percorrendo as ruas de Tókio, Sesshoumaru chegou ao prédio onde ficava o escritório onde ele e Rin trabalhavam. Haru, que estava no banco de trás, na cadeirinha, acabou dormindo, e após ele tomar a filha nos braços, trancou o carro e logo seguiu para onde Rin estava.

Ao chegar à porta, Sesshoumaru não entrou como de costume, bateu suavemente na porta. Rin estranhou e levantou-se para atender, podia ser um cliente ou alguém que trabalhava naquele prédio também. A reação de surpresa dela foi grande quando viu o marido parado na porta com a filha nos braços. O abraçou e o beijou, logo o convidando a entrar.

- O que esta fazendo aqui, deveria estar em casa... – Rin repreendeu-o aproximando e após afastar a franja sentiu a temperatura. - ... você ainda esta com febre...

- Eu estava com saudades de você... – ele pegou na mão dela e beijou-a. - ... não quis esperar você chegar...

Rin corou levemente e logo pegou a filha a colocando no sofá. Sesshoumaru por sua vez, tirou o sobretudo que usava e cobriu a filha a agasalhando mais. Logo, o casal sentou-se e Rin mostrou ao marido alguns documentos, explicando para ele o que tinha feito durante a manha.

- Eu terminei minhas últimas pendências, e agora só falta resolvermos o caso de Gatenmaru, e poderemos viajar... – Rin explicou sorrindo finalmente.

- Nos vamos resolver isso logo... – Sesshoumaru olhou-a e depois de dar um longo beijo nela, a ajudou a organizar os documentos no arquivo.

Logo saíram, e Rin insistiu em dirigir, para poupar as forças do marido, que ainda estava com febre, e sentindo uma enxaqueca infernal, mas mantinha a mesma expressão passiva de sempre. Segurava a filha nos braços calorosamente enquanto Rin dirigia atenciosamente, seguindo as estradas, as quais dariam para a casa da nobre família a qual pertencia agora.

Apesar de tudo, de todas as dificuldades, empecilhos e inveja, eles eram uma família feliz, unidos eram como um, eram três que se tornavam dois para cuidar de um pequeno ser, o qual estava aninhado nos braços quentes do pai, e vivia em paz, sem medo sorria em seus sonhos, pois estava protegida com aqueles que mais a amava.

Ainda era muito pequena para entender aquilo tudo, mas um dia saberia que nasceu de um amor infinito, o qual superou tudo, a inveja, a doença, as dificuldades que a vida oferece e ate a morte... saberia valorizar cada momento em que passaria com eles, com todos eles...

- Tadaima! – Rin adentrou a porta com um sorriso único, saudando os presentes na sala de estar, mas alguém lhe chamou a atenção, alguém que não conhecia, e seu sorriso diminuiu um pouco. A surpresa a fez arregalar um pouco os olhos...

- Okaerinasai... – Kikyou cumprimentou, levantando-se, deu um frio sorriso, sorriso que fez Rin sentir um frio intenso na espinha, um sorriso gélido e sem sentimentos aparentes.

- Rin essa é Kikyou, irmã da Kaede-sama, ela vai passar uns dias aqui ate encontrar um local confortável para ficar... – Inu-Taishou explicou levantando-se também. Segurava um álbum fotográfico nas mãos, o qual parecia muito antigo.

- É um prazer conhecê-la Kikyou-sama... – Rin reverenciou-se, e logo sorriu calorosamente para a moça a sua frente, no mesmo instante em que Sesshoumaru adentrou, aproximando-se dela. Rin olhou-o e sorriu.

- Então... esta é sua esposa, Sesshoumaru-sama?

- Sim... – Sesshoumaru tentou manter-se impassível, mas sua cabeça parecia que ia explodir de tanto que doía. Com isso, não ficou entre as pessoas ali presentes, seguiu para o quarto com Haru nos braços e Rin o acompanhou.

Ao chegar ao quarto, Sesshoumaru colocou Haru no berço e sentou-se na cama, fechou os olhos e Rin pode perceber uma ruga entre as sobrancelhas dele.

- Sesshy... querido, você esta sentindo alguma coisa... – preocupo-se. Ela aproximou-se dele e o tocou nos ombros, logo ajoelhando a frente do rapaz, o vendo abrir os olhos.

- Estou com enxaqueca... – ele respondeu-a, olhando serenamente nos olhos dela. Rin tocou-o na testa, afastando a franja, sentiu a temperatura.

- Você ainda esta com febre, vou preparar um chá para você, e um analgésico... – ela tocou o rosto dele em uma caricia e sorriu. – tome um banho bem quente e deite-se, não esqueça de agasalhar-se bem, hoje o dia parece estar mais frio que os outros... – ela levantou-se e caminhou para a porta, mas parou ao ouvir algo.

- Obrigado... meu anjo... – ela virou-se e deu um sorriso, o qual aqueceu a alma daquele rapaz.

- Eu volto logo... – ela saiu, fechando a porta suavemente.

Sesshoumaru seguiu para o banho, e fez o que Rin tinha lhe dito, logo estava na cama, mas não deitou-se, ficou esperando por Rin. E ela na demorou muito, logo chegou com o chá e um comprimido, o qual ele engoliu com um gole de chá.

- Eu vou me banhar e logo venho lhe fazer companhia... – ela sorriu novamente. Levantou-se e depois de escolher uma roupa bem quentinha seguiu para o banho.

Sesshoumaru deitou-se, e ficou esperando pelo retorno dela, mas o cansaço e o chá calmante o fizeram adormecer rapidamente.

Ao sair do banho, Rin olhou-o e rapidamente aproximou-se, olhou-o, estava com uma expressão muito tranqüila, e ressonava. Rin então, afastou a franja dele o tocando, e ficou satisfeita em sentir que ele não estava com febre. Arrumou algumas mechas que caiam no rosto dele, as pondo atrás da orelha esquerda, em seguida puxou e arrumou os cobertores, e o viu dar um suave suspiro.

Logo após aproximou-se do berço de Haru e após arrumar os cobertores da filha, deu um carinhoso beijo nela, ela tinha a compleição exatamente como a de Sesshoumaru àquela hora, e Rin sentiu-se premiada por ter dois tesouros como aqueles em suas vidas. Sentiu-se feliz e satisfeita por tê-los, mas seu sorriso esvaiu ao lembrar-se de Kikyou, ela apertou a beirada do berço de Haru com uma mão enquanto que a outra estava na altura do peito. Sentiu novamente a mesma angustia a qual sentiu quando viu aquela mulher, o sorriso dela tinha algum mistério, alguma coisa que não era boa.

Fechou os olhos e tentou desvendar o mistério que emanava do sorriso gélido daquela mulher tão misteriosa, misteriosa para ela, pois os demais pensavam que conhecia aquela mulher.

Rin caminhou ate a porta e antes de sair apagou as luzes, e ao sair fechou a porta suavemente. Seguiu para a cozinha, onde encontrou Kaede r Toutousai envolvidos em uma conversa, não interferiu segundo assim para a sala, mas não tinha ninguém, mesmo assim sentou-se e tomou um livro para ler. Ficou durante alguns longos minutos lendo, ate ser interrompido por risadas, que vinham de um alegre casal que saiu do escritório, onde estudavam.

- Inu-Yasha, Kagome, vocês estavam em casa?

- Sim, eu vim direto da faculdade para cá, eu estou começando a me preparar para as provas do próximo período, eu acho que se não me preparar vou ficar reprovado, estou com sérios problemas em uma matéria. – Inu-Yasha explicou um tanto serio.

- Mas nós vamos conseguir Inu-Yasha, vamos estudar duro e tirar ótimas notas... – Kagome confirmou sorrindo e Inu-Yasha sorriu também.

Rin levantou-se e aproximou-se dos dois, apoiou as mãos no ombro de cada um e apertou suavemente.

- Vocês vão conseguir, vejo isso, não se preocupem, se vocês estiverem unidos tudo dará certo... – Rin sorriu.

- Obrigada Rin-chan! – Kagome agradeceu.

Rin viu-os reverenciar e logo sair, e ao olhar para o corredor, viu Kikyou olhava a porta por onde o casal tinha saído, olhava com certo ódio no brilho que vinha de dentro dos olhos. Rin levou a mão aos lábios e arregalou os olhos.

Rin voltou ao quarto ainda assustada com o olhar da mulher e estava inquieta. Passou o restante da tarde envolvida em seus pensamentos.

Logo o jantar foi servido, mas Kikyou não jantou a mesa com a família, nem estava presente, assim como Kaede também não estava, coisa que dificilmente acontecia.

O jantar seguiu silenciosamente e após terminar, Rin serviu uma refeição e levou juntamente com um copo de suco de laranja para o quarto. Ao chegar lá estranhou não encontrar Sesshoumaru na cama, e após colocar a bandeja em cima da escrivaninha, seguiu para o banheiro, mas nem chegou a entrar, pois o rapaz saiu antes.

- Sesshy o que faz de pés? – perguntou preocupada.

- Eu estou bem Rin, só fui ao banheiro...

- Ah! – ela corou um pouco, mas logo lembrou-se do jantar. – Eu trouxe o jantar pra você... – ela viu-o sentar-se na poltrona e olhá-la atentamente. - ...você quer agora?

- Porque eu não a achei antes? – disse anda olhando-a.

- Hã? Do que você esta falando querido? – ela perguntou confusa, aproximando-se.

- Estou falando de um anjo que me tirou das trevas... – ele fechou os olhos e ela parou, corando em seguida.

Alguns dias se passaram, e Sesshoumaru finalmente ficou curado da gripe que havia lhe caído, e eles voltaram ao trabalho com todo vapor. O inverno se findou, mas os dias ainda estavam frio, mas a presença da primavera trazia brotos novos e alguns botões nas plantas. A grama que antes estava coberto pela neve agora começava a se reavivar, e ter a cor verde novamente.

- Rin, seu cliente esta livre... – Sesshoumaru sussurrou ao pé do ouvido da moça, a qual não conteve a alegria e pulou nos braços dele, o enlaçando no pescoço sendo abraçada por ele seguidamente.

Rin teve uma performance excelente, e depois de ter se virado contra Kamakiri, a qual acusava o ex-marido injustamente de ter abusado sexualmente do filho, o chantageando para tirar-lhe dinheiro, um beneficio para usar com ela e seu amante, o medico que forjou provas para incriminar o pai da criança em questão.

Kamakiri foi acusada por chantagem, e o medico por falsificação de provas e de documentos. Os dois foram presos e Gatenmaru conseguiu a guarda do filho de volta. E pelo que o juiz pode ver, a criança se sentia muito mais feliz do lado do pai.

- Eu estou muito agradecido a você, senhorita Rin, e ao seu esposo também... – o homem agradeceu sorrindo.

- Eu faria tudo de novo, eu sabia que o senhor era inocente, confesso que me deixei enganar pelas lagrimas daquela mulher, mas depois meu marido me ajudou a enxergar a verdade. Na verdade, temos que agradece a ele...

- Não é necessário agradecer, eu ajudei porque não gosto de injustiças, e ainda mais contra um pai que ama seu filho... – Sesshoumaru permaneceu sério.

- Depois conversamos mais senhorita Rin, meu filho precisa descansar, eu ligarei para acertarmos...

- Tudo bem, vá em paz... – Rin reverenciou-se, assim como ele o fez para o casal, e logo partiu.

Dava para se ver a felicidade estampada no rosto daquele homem, e Rin estava muito feliz também.

Sesshoumaru não demonstrava sentimentos em público. Após o casal sair do tribunal, onde tinha sido realizado o julgamento, seguiram para o escritório, e ao chegar no prédio, Sesshoumaru ainda estava sério.

O casal subiu para o escritório em silencio, mas o rapaz fitava Rin pelo canto do olho, sem que ela percebesse. Sentia muito orgulho e admiração pela esposa, uma mulher que um dia foi espancada, violentada, quase morreu junto com ele. Se transformou em uma grande mulher, forte e consistente, muito inteligente e que tinha o dom angelical para cuidar das pessoas.

Ao chegar ao destino, o rapaz abriu a porta e deu espaço para Rin passar, e assim que ela o fez, ele fechou a porta e a trancou.

Rin após entrar, deu alguns passos, mas foi impedida por Sesshoumaru, que sem explicação a puxou para junto de si e vorazmente começou a beijá-la. Rin não entendeu, mas aceitou as carícias, e estranhou um pouco, pois ele estava a beijando de forma diferente, podia sentir a língua quente e molhada dele acariciando a boca dela por dentro, mas estava de uma maneira tão ávida, estonteante.

Seguiram-se alguns minutos, e os dois separaram-se, e tanto ele quanto Rin sentiu os lábios inchados, estavam corados e muito úmidos, por causa do beijo.

- Sesshy? – Rin olhou-o confusa e recebeu outro olhar vindo dele, um olhar muito sensual, diferente de todos os olhares que conhecia, mas ele não deu tempo a ela de falar mais, voltou a beijá-la, e as mãos masculinas percorreram pelas costas dela ate chegarem aos cabelos, afundando os dedos nos longos cabelos da moça, podendo sentir o local umedecer. Eles podiam sentir as respirações ofegantes quentes como vapor de vulcão. O cérebro parou de processar preocupações e passou a entregá-los sensações ardentes, arrebatadoras.

Enquanto uma das mãos dele a acariciava por baixo dos cabelos a outra cuidadosamente percorria pelo corpo de Rin, a fazendo dar gemidos entre os lábios dele. O beijo não parava, ele às vezes mudava de posição, e nesse intervalo, ele dava pequenas mordidas nos lábios dela, com os seus lábios.

Sesshoumaru sentiu o corpo estremecer com as caricias que a esposa fazia nele, roçava as unhas de leve no tórax, e descendo suavemente por ele chegando ao abdômen o fazendo contrair os músculos. E sempre que sentia aquelas sensações, soltava um leve rosnado, mais gemente que alto entre os lábios de Rin.

Sempre que faziam aquele tipo de ritual, nunca era igual, sempre tinha algo mais intenso em cada um...

Uma paixão dos sentidos, do coração, da própria alma. Arrastada por uma volúpia inexplicável, por uma necessidade tão arrebatadora que tudo mais se tornava insignificante diante deles, diante daquele infindável e puro amor.

- Sesshy... – ela começou atordoada com os beijos que ele estava dando em seu pescoço. - ... não é melhor nós irmos para casa... – Rin deu um gemido ao sentir ele lamber e logo depois morder suavemente eu pescoço.

- Deixe acontecer meu anjo... – pediu ele sendo ainda mais sedutor, sendo mais ávido.

Rin acabou cedendo à Sesshoumaru, e deixou que ele a dominasse e a levasse mais uma vez aos limites da paixão, aos limites do prazer que o corpo podia proporcionar aos dois.

Um tempo depois, os dois tentavam controlar a respiração, e também o coração...

- Sesshy... não devemos ficar fazendo amor aqui... – Rin ainda estava sentada no colo do marido, e o abraçava o acariciando por baixo dos cabelos.

- Eu sei meu anjo... Eu não pude resistir mais uma vez... – sussurrou, beijando o pescoço dela perto do lóbulo da orelha.

- E se aparecesse alguém?...

- Eu tranquei a porta, e depois, nos já terminamos de organizar tudo, alem de termos avisado que não poderíamos atender durante algumas semanas... – ele continuou a beijá-la no local, e sentiu em seus lábios o arrepio da pele quente dela.

De repente o telefone tocou, e Rin atendeu ainda junto de Sesshoumaru, que continuou a beijá-la pelo pescoço, deixando a língua passear pelo local, estonteando a moça.

- Sim... – ela atendeu num fio de voz, tentando controlar o estremecimento de seu corpo, pelas sensações que estava sentindo entre os braços fortes e quentes de Sesshoumaru.

- Menina Rin, meu filho esta ai com você? – Inu-Taishou, um tanto preocupado perguntou. – É que quando ele saiu daqui ainda estava com febre, e ainda levou minha netinha com ele...

- Ele... esta bem Inu-Taishou-sama... me...melhorou bas...tante...

- Menina Rin, você esta bem? – perguntou estranhando a gagueira da moça.

Mas antes dela responder, Sesshoumaru tomou o aparelho das mãos da moça e desligou... o momento em que eles viviam estava intenso, era um amor consistente e muito grande.

Eles decidiram involuntariamente que ninguém abalaria aquele amor, e que duraria para sempre...

Alguns dias depois, Rin com a ajuda de Kaede arrumava as malas para a viagem do casal. Rin parecia um tanto ansiosa, ao contrario de Sesshoumaru que estava relaxado, apesar de nunca ter viajado para o Brasil.

Eram poucas as coisas que fazia ele ficar ansioso, e uma dessas poucas coisas era ficar as sós com Rin. Estava sentado no escritório da casa pensativo, olhava a filha Haru brincar com um urso de pelúcia.

- Otoo-san... – a menina chamou-o estendendo o urso, mas Sesshoumaru estava aéreo, muito distante e a garotinha continuou olhando o pai, não entedia nada, só sabia brincar, e continuou a fazer isso, vendo que o pai não dera confiança.

Ele continuou pensativo, ate Rin adentrar o local, despertando a atenção dele.

- Sesshy... eu queria conversar sobre um assunto com você... – disse ao se aproximar dele, sentando-se em seguida.

- Pode dizer Rin... – ele atentou-se a ela, virando se de frente, e acariciou o rosto dela, tirando uma mecha de cabelos e pondo-a atrás da orelha.

- Essa moça, a Kikyou, ela tem um comportamento muito estranho, o olhar dela é de quem esta tramando alguma coisa contra outra pessoa... – Rin olhava atento para ele, transmitindo preocupação o olhar.

- Rin, ela sempre foi assim... – ele pegou nas mãos dela a apertando suavemente.

- Pode ser, mas eu acho que ela esta tramando algo e isso me preocupa... eu acho que... – ela levantou-se ficando de costas para Sesshoumaru, que olhava-a atentamente. – ela esta tramando algo para seu irmão...

-Para meu irmão? – ele levantou-se e aproximou-se dela.

- Sim Sesshy, a ultima vez que eu a vi, estava olhando para seu irmão com um brilho intenso de ódio no olhar, e isso porque ele estava junto da Kagome-chan. – Rin virou-se e olhou para Sesshoumaru, que deixou um sorriso escapar de seus lábios.

- Rin, isso não faz sentido...

- Como não faz sentido, eu estou preocupada com o Inu-Yasha e você diz isso?

- Meu anjo, o Inu-Yasha sabe se virar, e depois, essa mulher não tem o porquê fazer algo com ele, eles nem se conhecem direito...

- Eu não quero ter que ver ninguém mais se ferir querido, e aquele olhar... – ela disse um tanto tremula em lembrar do que passou.

- Ei... – começou suavemente, pondo as mãos nos ombros dela e a olhando nos olhos. - ...Não vai acontecer nada... – ele abraçou-a. - ...Eu vou conversar com o meu irmão...

- Ta... – ela sentiu-se um pouco segura, mas não completamente.

- Não se preocupe... nada vai acontecer...

- Okaa-san... – uma pequena e fofa menina puxou a barra da saia de Rin, que arregalou os olhos para Sesshoumaru ao ouvir a menina a chamar pela primeira vez de mamãe, sentiu uma emoção muito grande que fez o coração palpitar de alegria.

Sesshoumaru deu um sorriso para a esposa, e logo abaixou-se, pegando a filha nos braços, a qual enlaçou o pescoço do pai, deitando a cabeça no ombro dele.

- Ela esta com sono... – comentou, olhando para Rin, que tinha lagrimas nos olhos, e acariciava as costas da filha.

- Nossa filha esta crescendo... sinto tanto orgulho dela, a cada dia nos surpreende com algo...

Algumas horas depois, Inu-Yasha chegou, e foi abordado por Sesshoumaru, vendo isso Inu-Taishou alertou-se, era difícil os dois irmãos pararem para conversar daquela maneira, poderia ser sobre o escritório de Sesshoumaru, mas o olhar que o mais velho tinha não era de quem trataria de negócios.

Logo os dois se encaminharam para o quarto de Inu-Yasha, que ao chegar lá jogou os livros em cima da escrivaninha, recebendo um olhar reprovativo do irmão mais velho por isso.

- Diga logo o que quer, e pare de ficar olhando pra mim dessa maneira... – Inu-Yasha pediu, tirando a camisa que usava em seguida.

- Que relação você teve com aquela mulher Inu-Yasha?

- Que mulher? – o mais novo virou-se rápido para olhar o irmão, de modo que seus cabelos acompanharam seus movimentos, pousando parte deste em cima do ombro direito.

- Não se faça de idiota... – Sesshoumaru caminhou ate a escrivaninha, sentando-se na cadeira depois, fechou os olhos, esperando pela alteração do irmão.

- Você esta ficando maluco, eu nunca trairia a minha Kagome, eu amo ela e...

- Eu estou falando da Kikyou Inu-Yasha, e eu não disse que você tem algo com ela, eu perguntei o que você "teve" com ela, no pretérito perfeito simples do indicativo... – olhou-o serio, e o viu corar, virando-se depois.

- Então a Rin tinha razão, para você reagir dessa maneira é porque...

- Então a sua mulher anda bisbilhotando minha vida pessoal? – Inu-Yasha irritou-se.

- Veja como fala seu moleque! – Sesshoumaru levantou-se alterado, olhando com frieza para o irmão, que o fitou serio. – A Rin andou observando o comportamento da Kikyou e viu que ela anda te espreitando, vigiando seus passos...

- Como é que é?! – ele olhou o irmão, e aproximou-se de modo que os dois ficassem de frente para o outro.

- Ela esta preocupada com o jeito que aquela mulher olha para você, principalmente quando esta junto da Kagome. – Sesshoumaru explicou, e logo caminhou ate a porta, e depois de tocar a maçaneta olhou para o irmão novamente. – É melhor ter cuidado... – saiu em seguida, deixando Inu-Yasha com seus pensamentos.

-_ O que será que ela esta querendo...?_ – Pensou Inu-Yasha, mas batidas suaves na porta o interrompeu. Caminhou ate a porta, e com uma mão coçava atrás da cabeça e a outra abriu a porta. A surpresa foi muito grande ao ver quem era.

- Kikyou?...

- Você mudou bastante desde a ultima vez que nos vimos... – comentou, já adentrando o quarto do rapaz que ficou a olhando surpreso. Fechou a porta de modo maquinal, e virou-se para a mulher, que o olhava, admirando o bem definido tórax do rapaz, que ao perceber isso, corou e passou por ela pegando a camisa que havia tirado para vestir novamente, mas foi impedido por ela. – Esta com vergonha de ficar sem camisa na minha presença?

- Não... eu... – ele estava sem palavras, e corado.

- Eu já vi muito mais do que isso, Inu-Yasha... – ela tocou o peito dele e aproximou-se o bastante, ficando com o rosto milímetros do dele.

Inu-Yasha sentiu o corpo gelar, e o coração acelerou de tal forma que a voz travou na garganta, seu cérebro estava processando as informações rápido demais, não sabia o que fazer, não conseguia pensar direito. E quando ele pensou que tudo estava perdido, ela se afastou, fazendo a tensão diminuir entre eles.

- Pensou que eu ia te beijar?

- O que você esta querendo? – Ele olhou-a se afastar, e parar perto da cama.

- Eu vim lembrar de muitas coisas... – ela sentou-se na cama e tocou os lençóis, apertando-os. - ... esse quarto me da muitas boas lembranças... – ela olhou para o rapaz, vendo ele parado no mesmo lugar, olhando para ela, com os lábios semi abertos. Desejou-os junto aos dela naquele momento.

- Eu... sinto muito Kikyou, mas... – ele parou de falar vendo que ela levantou-se, vendo ela se aproximar novamente.

- Eu sei que você esta namorando Inu-Yasha, não precisa ficar me lembrando disso, - ela olhou para a cama novamente. - eu só queria lembrar... de nós dois...

- Desculpe mas eu não vou poder te ajudar, eu realmente sinto muito...

- Entendo... você não me ama mais não é? Agora você ama aquela garotinha... – ela abaixou o rosto, fitando os próprios pés. – Você nem se lembra mais da nossa noite juntos... por causa dela...

- Eu me lembro sim Kikyou, eu me lembro de cada momento com muito carinho, eu realmente te amei muito, fui muito feliz ao seu lado mas...

- Isso tudo é uma grande mentira, se você tivesse mesmo me amado, teria assumido tudo comigo, mas preferiu deixar que eu partisse, e agora fica dizendo essas coisas... – ela disse com um pouco de nervosismo na voz, mas sem lagrimas nos olhos.

- Eu não estou mentindo pra você, eu te amei muito, mas você se foi e eu não podia ficar amando alguém que eu não sabia que... voltaria algum dia, você esperava de chegar aqui e me encontrar apaixonado por você ainda...

- Não... mas não precisa de me desprezar dessa maneira...

- Eu não estou te desprezando...

- Ah não... – ela se aproximou novamente dele e o enlaçou o pescoço dele e aproximou o rosto do dele... – então eu posso te dar um beijo?

- Er... – ele segurou nos braços dela e se afastou. – eu não posso fazer isso, não seria justo...

- Ora... – ela olhou-o com certo desprezo, e sem dizer nenhuma outra palavra saiu do quarto do rapaz deixando a porta aberta.

Inu-Yasha suspirou aliviado, apesar de estar totalmente envolvido com Kagome, ele era homem, e Kikyou foi sua primeira mulher. Queria ser honesto com Kagome.

- Maldição... porque essa garota tinha que aparecer... – Kikyou estava inconformada, ainda amava o rapaz, mas ele, tinha a esquecido...

- Kikyou, esta falando sozinha minha irmã?

- Ah... Kaede – ela sorriu disfarçando. – eu estou com um pouco de dor de cabeça...

- Entendo... – ela olhou-a um tanto desconfiada. - ... eu encontrei um local, é um apartamento perto do centro comercial, é um pouco movimentado lá, mas as pessoas que moram no local disseram que é um ótimo lugar para morar.

- Bom trabalho Kaede, amanha mesmo eu vou me mudar, você pode me ajudar a arrumar minhas malas?

- Claro... – ela sorriu, e logo as duas começaram a organizar as roupas.

- Eu encontrei um emprego em um prédio comercial no centro também, vai ser fácil para mim chegar lá...

- Isso é maravilhoso minha irmã... – as duas sorriram e continuaram a organizar as malas.

Eram três da manha e sentindo a boca seca, Sesshoumaru saiu sorrateiramente da cama e caminhou ate a cozinha. Lá bebeu um copo de água e quando voltava para a cama, Inu-Yasha apareceu de repente, e assustou-se com o irmão.

- O que você esta fazendo aqui? – perguntou olhando pelo local, como se procurasse alguma coisa, ou... alguém...

Sesshoumaru olhou para traz, onde os olhos do irmão estava fixo, mas logo olhou o irmão novamente.

- Esta procurando alguma coisa? – ele já sabia que sim, mas perguntou para saber qual seria a reação do irmão.

- Não... – Inu-Yasha olhou-o novamente, e aparentando um pouco de preocupação.

- A Kagome não vai gostar de saber que você anda se encontrando com a Kikyou as escondidas de madrugada...

- O Quê?!!!! – ele gritou exaltado, e o irmão o olhou com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

- Não grite, eu não sou surdo seu idiota...

- Quem foi que falou que eu vim me encontrar com a Kikyou? – ele falou em tom baixo, saindo de perto do irmão e indo ate a geladeira, pegando um jarro de água depois e freneticamente despejou em um copo.

Sesshoumaru virou-se devagar e olhou o nervosismo do irmão, e aproveitou para tirar um sarro da situação.

- Você esta traindo a Kagome seu idiota?!

- É claro que não, eu nunca faria isso com ela...

- Então o que faz há essa hora acordado, nervoso e suando frio?

- Eu estava com um pouco de calor e vim beber água...

- Você não acha que ainda esta um pouco frio para sentir calor? – ele olhou o irmão serio, e este correspondeu o olhar, mas um pouco corado.

- ...E você o que esta fazendo acordado a essa hora?

- Não é da sua conta... – ele virou-se e começou a caminhar de volta para o quarto, mas foi interrompido pelo irmão.

- Você estava fazendo o que sozinho aqui na cozinha que nem um fantasma...

- Eu já disse que não é da sua conta...

- Então estava à espera de alguém, sinto muito, mas a Ayame não dormiu aqui essa noite... – Sesshoumaru que tinha voltado a caminhar parou e virou-se para onde o irmão estava.

- O que você esta insinuando?

- Aquela garota que toma conta da Haru...

- O que tem ela Inu-Yasha? – perguntou serio e começou a caminhar em direção ao irmão, olhando-o estranhamente.

- Vai me dizer que você nunca percebeu o jeito que ela olha para você? – Inu-Yasha deu a volta na mesa, pois se ficasse onde estava seria agredido, conhecia o irmão que tinha.

- Sim eu já percebi, eu sei do jeito que as pessoas me olham, mas ao contrario de você, não fico dando confiança...

- Ei pare de ficar insinuando que eu tenho algum tipo de relacionamento com a Kikyou, eu amo a Kagome...

- Abre seu olho Inu-Yasha, ter uma mulher no nosso pé é um problema serio... por causa disso eu quase morri, e a minha Rin quase foi junto...

- Isso não vai acontecer comigo, eu não sou como você...

- E qual é a diferença? – Sesshoumaru olhou para ele sentindo um fio de preocupação, mas isso não transpareceu.

Inu-Yasha ficou calado, e observou o irmão virar-se e caminhar novamente para fora dali, mas antes de sair deu um ultimo aviso. – Pelo seu bem, nunca mais insinue situações entre mim e outra mulher... se fizer isso, eu te deixo banguela...

- Feh!!! – Inu-Yasha tratou a situação com desdém, e logo que o irmão se recolheu, seguiu para seu quarto também.

- Onde estava Sesshy? – Rin perguntou sonolenta.

- Eu fui beber água... – sussurrou, deitando-se e abraçando-a depois. – Volte a dormir meu anjo...

Sesshoumaru continuou acordado, abraçado a ela, mas sua mente dava flashes do acontecido com ele. Nesses flashes via o rosto de Rin adormecido, cheio de sangue, e sentia uma fisgada na cicatriz. Virou-se de ventre para o alto, colocando as duas mãos debaixo da cabeça, continuou tentando dormir, mas sua mente estava atordoada com aqueles horrendos pensamentos.

Logo o dia começou a clarear, e ele não conseguiu pregar o olho.

Levantou-se e seguiu para o banheiro, e para começar o dia, tomou um banho, sabia que o dia seria muito cansativo, pois finalmente era o dia em que viajariam...

- Hummm... Sesshy... – Rin chamou preguiçosa, puxando os cobertores para cobrir o rosto da claridade. Mas Sesshoumaru não atendê-la-ia por enquanto, estava terminando o banho.

Ao sair do banheiro, sorriu ao ver Rin coberta da cabeça aos pés, e ao invés de se vestir caminhou e sentou-se na cama e devagar descobriu o rosto de Rin, a vendo apertar os olhos por causa da claridade, resmungou alguma coisa e puxou o cobertor de novo, mas Sesshoumaru não permitiu.

- Hora de acordar... – disse com uma voz sussurrante, próximo ao ouvido de Rin.

- Me deixe dormir um pouco mais... esta frio... porque você não vem deitar um pouco comigo também... – ela disse com uma voz dengosa.

- Me agrada a idéia de deitar ao seu lado novamente... – disse já entrando debaixo das cobertas. - ...mas temos que levantar... ou vamos nos atrasar, o nosso vôo sai as dez horas... – disse ele, beijando o pescoço dela delicadamente.

- Será que esta frio lá no Brasil? – perguntou ela puxando o cobertor novamente, sentindo depois os braços de Sesshoumaru a envolver, aquecendo-a.

- Provavelmente não, as temperaturas de lá são bem elevadas nessa época do ano... – ele apertou-a suavemente contra seu corpo, a aquecendo com o seu calor.

- Ah mas esse friozinho é bom... – ela comentou baixinho, virando-se depois para abraçá-lo, e ao fazer isso, encostou o rosto no peito dele, sentindo as pequenas vibrações que o coração fazia ao bater dentro do peito.

- Eu também gosto, de ficar agarrado a você meu anjo, e não vai ser o calor do Brasil que ira nos afastar... – após dizer isso deu um suave beijo na testa dela.

- Esta bem... eu entendi o recado, eu vou me levantar... – ela sorriu e viu ele fazer o mesmo.

Um tempo depois, ambos estavam prontos, ate Haru que tinha acordado pouco tempo depois. Rin estava vestida elegantemente com um vestido longo e muito confortável, com um casaco vinho aveludado. Sesshoumaru, como sempre estava com um de seus ternos pretos e com o sobretudo da mesma cor.

Faltavam vinte minutos para as nove quando Inu-Taishou os chamou para seguirem para o aeroporto, e não demorou muito, os três aparecerem na sala. Jaken levava duas malas, as quais seriam postas no carro.

- Estão prontos? – Inu-Taishou perguntou, dando um leve sorriso.

- Sim Inu-Taishou-sama... – Rin respondeu sorridente, e transparecendo muita ansiedade.

Logo os quatro seguiram para o aeroporto. Inu-Taishou estava feliz e transparecia um pouco do que sentia, mas Sesshoumaru permaneceu serio, e seus pensamentos estavam fixos ao irmão, estava preocupado com ele.

Um tempo depois, eles finalmente chegaram, conversaram durante alguns minutos ate ser anunciado que o vôo sairia em alguns minutos.

- Divirtam-se... – Inu-Taishou desejou, vendo os três seguirem para o portão de embarque.

- Rin vá indo na frente preciso dizer uma coisa ao meu pai... – pediu ele gentilmente.

- Esta bem Sesshy, mas não demore...

Sesshoumaru afastou-se da família e foi em direção ao pai, e ao chegar perto dele olhou-o serio, mais que de costume.

- Pai, fique de olho no Inu-Yasha, ele pode arranjar futuros problemas...

- Fique tranqüilo filho, eu o ajudarei no que puder... – Inu-Taishou segurou forte no ombro do filho.

- Estou falando de mulheres pai, aquela Kikyou anda rondando ele...

- Pode deixar filho, eu irei ficar de olho... – disse sentindo a preocupação de Sesshoumaru, surpreendendo-se um pouco com aquilo, já que ele não era dado a certos sentimentos. - ... Agora vá ou vai perder seu vôo...

Logo, Sesshoumaru seguiu rapidamente para seu destino, e logo chegou onde Rin estava.

Após embarcarem, não demorou muito para que o avião decolasse, e Inu-Taishou observou quando o avião que levava seu filho, a esposa dele e sua netinha partiu, deixando um pouco de saudades alojadas no coração do velho general.

_- Ele estava preocupado com o irmão, o que é difícil de acontecer – _pensava enquanto dirigia de volta para casa._ – devo prestar à atenção nessa moça, eu acho que meu filho não pediria isso se realmente não tivesse acontecendo nada..._

- Sesshy, eu estou um pouco ansiosa, será que vai demorar muito para chegar? – Rin perguntou, e ao contrario de suas palavras, seus gestos a causavam de muitíssima ansiedade.

- Rin... – chamou em tom reprovativo, com olhar igualmente.

- Desculpe... eu estou ansiosa... – ela acomodou-se, e passou a olhar a pequena janela do avião, por onde podia ver as nuvens passando.

A viagem seguiu tranquilamente, e Rin quase deu um pulo da poltrona quando foi anunciado que estavam chegando ao Brasil. Sesshoumaru, que cochilava na hora, acordou assustado com o "gritinho" de Rin, e arqueou as sobrancelhas, não acreditando que Rin, a Rin dele que sempre era tão madura, agia com seriedade em ocasiões publicas, estava tão excitada a ponto de ter aquele tipo de reação.

Ele observava-a sorrindo e brincando com a filha no seu colo, e não pôde deixar de sentir uma vibração diferente no coração ao vê-la daquela maneira. Limitou-se a observar a alegria da esposa, e sorriu para ela quando ela a olhou.

- Você realmente esta feliz... – comentou Sesshoumaru, vendo ela acenar exageradamente com a cabeça, mostrando-se mais animada.

Mas estranhamente ficou seria, e Haru continuou a brincar no colo da mãe. Rin aproximou o rosto do de Sesshoumaru e o viu fechar os olhos, esperando pelo toque aveludado dos lábios dela.

- Por favor senhorita, coloque o cinto, nós pousaremos em alguns minutos... – a aeromoça pediu delicadamente, e Rin um tanto corada sentou-se e pois o cinto.

Sesshoumaru ficou mal humorado por ter sido interrompido, e olhou com olhos estreitos para a mulher que os interromperam.

- Sesshy? – Ela chamou-o e pode ver transparentemente o mal humor dele. Achou graça da situação, e ele arqueou a sobrancelha, não entendendo o porque da sessão de risos. Mas assim que ela parou comentou o porque ria. – Não precisa ficar chateado querido, nos poderemos nos beijar muito daqui a pouco... – viu ele dar um sorriso disfarçado, e virou-se para frente novamente.

Como dito pela aeromoça, o avião pousou vinte minutos depois do aviso, e Rin tentava em vão conter a alegria que sentia, mas passou a controlar-se mais, pois Haru por algum motivo estava irrequieta e mexia-se muito no colo da mãe, fazendo ensaios de choro.

Depois de desembarcarem, o casal e a filha seguiram em direção ao ponto de taxi , e confusa, Rin não sabia o que o marido faria para chegar no hotel, onde foram feitas as reservas.

Logo, um rapaz, jovem, aproximou-se do casal, e Sesshoumaru atentou-se.

(N/A: Eu não sei muitas coisas de inglês, por isso um amigo meu que cursa turismo me ajudou nessa parte... detesto inglês XD)

- Hi Sr. Do You speak english? (_Oi Senhor, você fala inglês? )_- perguntou simpaticamente para Sesshoumaru.

Rin olhou-o séria, não sabia o que dizer, tinha feito um cursinho de inglês há muito tempo, mas não lembrava muito bem de como interagir no cotidiano.

- Yes, I'm speak... – (_Sim eu falo...)_ respondeu com um tom pouco frio, sério como sempre.

- Where would you like to go Sir? – (_Para onde gostaria de ir senhor_?)

- To this hotel... (_Para este hotel) – Sesshoumaru mostrou um papel com algo anotado._

- Wait a moment Sir. (Um momento Senhor)

- Hai... – Sesshoumaru viu o rapaz ir ate o táxi próximo, e conversar em uma língua pouco conhecida por ele (o português).

Rin olhava-o perplexa, não sabia como reagir diante daquela situação, nem sabia que Sesshoumaru falava inglês, e tão bem

- Sesshy, você é cheio de surpresas... – Rin sorriu largamente, mas seu sorriso diminuiu ao ver o rapaz voltar e dirigir-se ao marido.

- Sir, that taxi will take you to the hotel. – (_Senhor, esse táxi irá conduzir a seu destino_)

- Your name is? – (_Seu nome é?)_ -Sesshoumaru perguntou ainda serio.

- My name is Erick... – ( Meu nome é Erick) - respondeu sorrindo.

- Thanks Erick. – após agradecer, Sesshoumaru seguiu para onde o táxi estava, levava uma mala, e Erick outra.

Ao chegar perto do veiculo, Sesshoumaru colocou uma das bagagens no porta malas do carro, e seguiu para onde Rin estava e abriu a porta para que ela entrasse e após entrar fechou a porta esperando pelo motorista.

- Sesshy... eu não sabia que você falava inglês tão bem

- Era necessário que eu fizesse pelo menos dois cursos de línguas...

- Eu também, mas não lembro como falar e interagir com uma pessoa, eu fico nervosa e trava tudo...

Sesshoumaru olhou-a, mas não sorriu, logo virando o rosto novamente para frente, e viu o motorista olhando para eles pelo retrovisor, mas os olhos frios de Sesshoumaru o fizeram desviar e olhar para o transito de novo.

Longos minutos depois, o táxi parou frente ao hotel, e Sesshoumaru saltou do carro e pegou a filha dos braços de Rin, para que ela pudesse sair também.

Logo fechou a porta do carro, e de dentro do hotel, um homem, serio e estranho deu as boas vindas ao casal.

Sesshoumaru e Rin, não entendiam nada do que aquele homem em forma de barril falava, mas estava sendo muito simpático.

- Sesshy... – Rin olhou-o com um semi sorriso.

- Rin ele esta tentando ser gentil conosco... – Sesshoumaru pegou na mão da esposa e seguiu o homem que o indicou a recepção do hotel, onde ele confirmou as reservas feitas por Inu-Taishou.

Não teve problemas em se comunicar com o recepcionista, pois todos falavam inglês e logo recebeu as chaves do apartamento em que ficaria.

- Não se preocupe senhor, nos levaremos suas malas em instantes.

- Eu espero que sim... – Sesshoumaru olhou-o friamente e logo seguiu para o elevador.

Ao chegar, no devido andar, eles caminharam, mas logo pararam ao ver o apartamento que correspondia ao numero dito pelo recepcionista e que indicava no chaveiro.

Rin pegou as chaves e abriu a porta, pois Sesshoumaru estava com Haru nos braços, que tinha adormecido durante a viagem de táxi. Logo o rapaz entrou com a filha e Rin fechou a porta.

- Ela acabou dormindo, esta cansada da viagem... – disse depois de colocar a menina na cama.

- Você parece bem cansado também... – Ela observou.

- E eu estou, não dormi direito na noite anterior a viagem, e também não consegui dormir durante a viagem... – disse passando a mão nos longos cabelos.

- Porque não dorme um pouco agora? – Rin aproximou-se e tocou no rosto dele, o acariciando.

- Eu vou, mas mais tarde, tenho que pedir algo para comermos...

- É melhor descansar primeiro, você esta ate um pouco abatido... – pediu ele gentilmente, e depois o abraçou, mas logo separou-se, e fitou o rosto belo do rapaz.

- Você não esta com fome? – Ele a olhava profundamente nos olhos, e alisava os cabelos dela com uma mão cheia de carinho.

- Não agora, prefiro descansar também, eu posso dizer que a viagem foi um pouco desgastante... – ela separou-se indo em direção à cama, e ajeitou a filha, para que Sesshoumaru deitasse ao lado dela. – Agora venha se deitar um pouco, eu recebo as malas quando chegar...

- Eu só vou aceitar porque realmente estou com sono...

- É claro querido, você é de carne e ossos... – disse sorrindo, e quando ele sentou-se o ajudou a tirar os sapatos.

- Eu vou me banhar antes... assim vou ficar mais relaxado, não consigo dormir se não tomar um banho antes... – ele levantou-se de vagar e seguiu para o banheiro, onde rapidamente se despiu e logo estava debaixo da ducha.

Como dito, Rin recebeu as malas, e logo voltou ao quarto, mas Sesshoumaru ainda não havia saído do banho, com isso, foi ver Haru, que ressonava, a menina estava realmente cansada.

Durante alguns momentos da viagem, brincou com a mãe, e foram poucas as vezes que cochilou junto com Rin.

Instantes depois, Sesshoumaru saiu do banho, com o roupão meio aberto, exibindo seu belo e torneado corpo, o qual fazia desejar qualquer que o olhasse daquela forma. Tinha gotinhas de água escorrendo pelo peito, indo pelo caminho da maldade, e assim seguindo pelas coxas musculosas...

Rin mordeu o lábio inferior ao ver tal cena, mas logo disfarçou, sabia que ele precisava descansar, mas resistir aquele pedaço de mau caminho era difícil. Enfim conseguiu.

Enquanto isso em Tókio...

- Eu não acredito, aquele idiota foi se divertir e me deixou aqui com o trabalho dele... – Inu-Yasha reclamava, por ter que ouvir o telefone tocando o dia todo.

- Pare com isso Inu-Yasha... – Kagome, que tinha saído junto com ele da faculdade, fazia companhia no escritório, sentada no sofá frente à mesa em que Inu-Yasha estava.

- Enquanto ele se diverte com a Rin eu fico aqui ralando... isso é injusto, chichiue deveria ter me dado uma viagem de aniversário, pelo menos assim eu não teria que ficar atendendo esse maldito telefo...ne - ele nem fechou a boca e o telefone voltou a tocar, fazendo fumacinhas sair da cabeça do rapaz. – E não falei... – ele olhou para a namorada que tentava inutilmente conter as risadas nas mãos.

- Fique calmo Inu-Yasha... – pediu Kagome depois de controlar as risadas. - ...Seu irmão confiou o trabalho dele a você, teve ter muito cuidado para não prejudicá-lo.

- Eu não vou prejudicá-lo Kagome, e nem posso pensar em fazer isso, ou ele iria arrancar minha pele com as unhas se eu o fizesse... – logo atendeu o telefone, e a voz do outro lado o fez arregalar os olhos, era a Kikyou.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa Inu-Yasha? – Kagome preocupou-se ao ver a reação do namorado.

- Não... – disse desligando o telefone rapidamente.

- Quem era?

- Quem era... er... – ele levantou-se disfarçando, tentando manter-se calmo.

- Sim quem era Inu-Yasha?!! – a garota estava impaciente, o que deixou-o mais tenso.

- Era engano... – respondeu sem sentir direito as palavras saírem de sua boca.

- Engano hein... Eu vou para casa, estou cansada...

- Eu te levo... – ele pegou as chaves do escritório, e as do carro, e seguiu-a, mas foi interrompido por ela.

- Vai deixar o escritório antes de terminar...

- Eu só vou te levar em casa, volto depois para cumprir meu horário...

- Esta bem então... – Eles começaram a caminhar para a saída e logo que atravessaram a porta, Inu-Yasha trancou a porta e em seguida abraçou Kagome e seguiu para o elevador.

No Rio de Janeiro, Sesshoumaru dormia tranquilamente, e Rin o observava, estava um pouco tensa, pois estava em um lugar estranho onde todos falavam uma língua muito diferente e complicada.

Rin estava acostumada com o marido tomar todas as decisões por ela, um má costume, mas que ele fazia questão de preservar, gostava de vê-la dependente dele, não em termos gerais, mas pelo menos nesta questão.

Não estava com fome, e sim ansiosa, queria conhecer o lugar, e desfrutar das coisas que o Rio podia oferecer.

Rin olhou o relógio de pulso, levantou-se e caminhou ate a sacada do apartamento, pode ver algumas pessoas caminhando para a praia, a qual ficava a alguns minutos dali. Sentiu uma leve brisa passar pelos cabelos, refrescando a pele. Estava distraída olhando as pessoas caminhando aquela quase noite quando sentiu mãos masculinas tocarem em seus ombros, sentiu-as um pouco suadas, mas eram tão maravilhosas.

- Esta ansiosa para sair não é?

- Um pouco...

- Eu vou conversar com o recepcionista e ver onde posso alugar um carro... – ele abraçou-a sentindo o perfume dos longos cabelos da mulher entre seus braços, e ela tocou no braço dele, alisando carinhosamente.

Logo virou-se, e recebeu um beijo na testa dele. Sentir os lábios macios dele tocando a pele era tão maravilhoso, qualquer toque vindo dele era extremamente arrebatador, sentia-o na alma.

- Vai sair agora? – Rin perguntou curiosa, vendo-o se afastar.

- Vou sim, mas fique tranqüila, eu volto em minutos... – Ele começou a escolher uma roupa , e Rin o olhava de um jeito esquisito, o qual ele nunca tinha visto. Ao perceber isso Sesshoumaru arqueou uma sobrancelha e passou a fitar o rosto de Rin, esperando que ela se explicasse por aquele gesto irreconhecível.

- Sesshy... dizem que as mulheres brasileiras são muito... – parou ao ouvir risadas abafadas vindo no rapaz, que estava de cabeça baixa, e seus cabelos cobrindo a lateral de seu rosto. – ...Do que você esta rindo? - Perguntou olhando o com braveza.

- Rin... eu amo você, acha que perderia meu tempo olhando para outras mulheres, tendo você? – ele olhou-a sorrindo, e viu-a corar e esconder o rosto nas mãos. Logo ele se aproximou, e a abraçou. – não se preocupe quanto às mulheres de qualquer parte do mundo meu anjo, para mim só existe você... – ele levantou o rosto dela suavemente entre as mãos, e deu um delicado beijo nos lábios dela. – eu te amo meu anjo... para mim... só existe você... – logo ele se afastou, começando a abotoar a blusa que vestiu...

- Sesshy... – chamou fazendo beicinho, e ele após terminar de abotoar a blusa aproximou-se dela e apoiou as mãos nos ombros dela, apertando suavemente.

- Eu volto em minutos, não se preocupe... cuide de nossa filha. – deu um beijo molhado nos lábios dela e logo virou-se indo em direção a porta, Rin o acompanhou, e logo que ele saiu, ela fechou a porta, encostando-se nela.

Como dito, Sesshoumaru encaminhou-se à recepção do hotel, onde informou-se com o recepcionista de uma locadora de carros, onde o rapaz tinha um amigo.

- Eu tenho um amigo nesta locadora de veículos, eu indico pessoas como o senhor para ele... – comentou com o rapaz que o olhava naturalmente, como olhava para todos, friamente.

- Eu agradeço por isso...

- Eu irei falar com ele que o senhor ira lá, e com isso ficara mais fácil do senhor se comunicar com ele, já que o inglês dele é menos apurado que o meu... e ele também não sabe falar japonês... – sorriu, mas o sorriso logo cessou, pois Sesshoumaru permanecia serio. Pegou o telefone discando em seguida o numero, e como disse conversou com o suposto amigo, na língua nativa, por esse motivo, Sesshoumaru não se interessou pela conversa e virou-se de costas para o balcão esperando que o recepcionista terminasse. Logo isso aconteceu. – Senhor...

- Sesshoumaru... – disse virando-se.

- O senhor pode ir lá, eu chamarei um táxi para o senhor, e ele o levara ate o destino...

- Me avise quando o táxi chegar, eu estarei no meu apartamento... – disse caminhando em direção ao elevador.

- Sim... senhor Sesshoumaru... – o rapaz olhou-o seguir, mas logo pegou o telefone, onde discou um numero, chamaria um táxi como havia dito.

- Como você consegue conversar tranquilamente com esse cara? Ele parece tão estranho, o olhar dele é assustador.

- Eu não devo ter medo dos clientes e sim respeito, tenho certeza que se eu o respeitar ele nunca me tratara mal.

O companheiro maneou a cabeça, e afastou-se para receber um outro cliente.

Rin estava alimentando Haru quando Sesshoumaru retornou, a menina estava comendo tranquilamente, mas ao ver o pai, a menina excitou-se e começou a chamar pelo pai, sorria e balançava as mãozinhas para chamar-lhe a atenção.

- Sesshy, já voltou... – ela comentou.

- O táxi vai demorar, então eu resolvi esperá-lo aqui com você... – disse sentando-se ao lado da esposa. E Haru muito esperta, passou para o colo do pai, logo se aconchegando no peito dele, e começou a brincar com uma mecha generosa de cabelos que pousava ali.

- Ela é tão apegada a você... – Rin acariciou o rosto da filha, e olhou para o de Sesshoumaru, o vendo fechar os olhos e suspirar.

- Fico feliz por isso... – ele abriu os olhos, e fitou os castanhos de Rin. – Fico feliz por vocês estarem comigo...

Enquanto Sesshoumaru trocava olhares com Rin, na mansão da família Daiyoukai, um jovem atravessou a sala velozmente, subindo as escadas do mesmo modo, deixando as pessoas presentes no local confusos.

- O que aconteceu com ele? – Kaede que servia chá para Inu-Taishou arregalou os olhos ao ver a cena.

- Eu vou ver o que aconteceu... – Inu-Taishou levantou-se calmamente. - ... voltarei depois para tomar meu chá... e espero ter sua companhia Kaede...

- Como senhor? – Kaede não entendeu bem o pedido.

- Eu quero ter sua companhia no desjejum Kaede... – repetiu, e Kaede corou, não entendendo o porque daquele pedido.

Inu-Taishou subiu lentamente as escadas e ao chegar ao topo suspirou, para depois caminhar ate frente à porta do quarto de Inu-Yasha. Deu três toques suaves, e ouviu a voz do filho mais novo resmungar algo, e com isso ele adentrou.

- O que aconteceu Inu-Yasha?

- Pelo que otoo-san?

- Você passou igual a um foguete pela sala e...

- Não foi nada, eu apenas esqueci de pegar um livro... – disse pegando alguns livros, e logo começou a caminhar, aproximando assim do pai, que o impediu de passar apoiando as mãos nos ombros dele.

- Inu-Yasha, nos precisamos conversar...

- Oyaji... estou atrasado, tenho que pegar a Kagome e...

- Não tem mais nenhum minuto para o "_seu velho_". – olhou-o sorrindo, e Inu-Yasha afrouxou os livros que segurava, logo se virando.

- Desculpe otoo-san, eu estou um pouco preocupado... com muitas coisas...

- Eu entendo, o seu irmão lhe deixou uma responsabilidade grande, e não é só isso... essa moça, a Kikyou... – viu o filho virar-se abruptamente com um olhar arregalado. - ...ela parece estar te deixando um pouco confuso...

- A Kikyou? – ele relaxou a expressão, e passou a olhar o pai com suavidade.

- Filho, não siga o exemplo de Sesshoumaru, eu temo perdê-lo e...

- Oyaji, eu não tenho a cabeça oca!!! – esbravejou, afastando-se do pai.

- Seu irmão também e acabou quase morto... – ele virou-se de costas para o filho, continuando depois. - ... depois que eu perdi minha Izayoi, sua mãe, eu pensava que tinha perdido tudo, mas vocês dois me mostraram que eu ainda tinha muito o que viver... eu amo vocês dois, não quero perder ninguém mais que eu ame...

- Otoo-san... – Inu-Yasha olhava para o pai ainda de costas, reparou no longo rabo de cavalo que ele usava, mas sua visão foi desviada para os punhos do pai, estavam cerrados. - ... otoo-san...

- Eu estou bem... – ele virou-se, arremessado os cabelos de um lado, para pousar em seu ombro forte. - ... apenas quero que tome cuidado com aquela mulher...

- Eu... – ele baixou as vistas, sentindo o pai se aproximar. - ...eu vou ter cuidado otoo-san...

- Obrigado meu filho... – ele apertou o ombro do filho suavemente, e logo os dois se encaminharam para a porta do quarto, e Inu-Yasha deu passagem ao pai, para depois o seguir.

Enquanto Inu-Yasha estudava naquela manha de sol, Sesshoumaru jantava com Rin e Haru no restaurante do hotel em que estava hospedado.

- Esta comida é bem mais pesada que eu imaginava... – Rin pousou as mãos no estomago, suspirando depois.

- O jantar esta bom... é bem diferente... – Sesshoumaru comentou após secar os lábios, olhando-a serenamente.

- Sim estava delicioso, mas eu comi menos que de costume, e nossa filha quase não tocou na comida...

- Se você quiser podemos ir a um restaurante que serve a comida que estamos acostumados a comer...

- Humm... – começou Rin secando os lábios. - ... não é necessário, é sempre bom experimentar novas sensações...

- Gostei disso... – Sesshoumaru estreitou os olhos dourados, a fitando sedutoramente, e Rin corou.

- O... o tempo esta quente não acha? – perguntou, notavelmente envergonhada, tentando desviar o assunto, e viu Sesshoumaru levantar-se muito serio. - ...Sesshy... – viu-o se aproximar, e após isso, abaixou-se para sussurrar algo.

- Vamos dar um passeio, a noite esta linda...

- Ah... sim vamos... – Rin levantou-se de vagar, logo pegando Haru, que estava ao lado, em uma cadeirinha própria para crianças de sua idade, e acompanhou o rapaz, que ia em direção à saída do hotel.

Sesshoumaru já havia alugado o carro, na mesma locadora indicada pelo recepcionista, só que ele teria que se acostumar com algumas mudanças, a direção do carro era do lado esquerdo, uma dificuldade que ele deveria superar em pouco tempo.

- Rin... os carros ocidentais são diferentes dos orientais... – explicou, vendo Rin se direcionar para o lado em que ele entraria.

- Er... eu sabia... – começou sem graça. - ... eu apenas me confundi... – sorriu sem graça, logo indo para o outro lado.

Ate se acostumar com a idéia de ter que passar a marcha com a mão direita, entre outras coisas, ele dirigiu de vagar, mais devagar do que de costume. Seguiu as ruas e logo chegou à orla de uma praia, estava com poucas pessoas por ser noite, mas havia muitos casais.

Sesshoumaru estacionou o carro em um lugar próprio, e assim que desligou o motor olhou para a mulher ao seu lado, vendo-a ansiosa. Em seus lábios havia um largo sorriso, um encantador sorriso, que o fazia sentir um bem estar que percorria pelo corpo e o sentia na alma.

- Vamos!! – Pediu ela ainda mais ansiosa por sentir a brisa salgada da praia.

- Sim... – respondeu ele, já abrindo a porta do carro, e Rin fez o mesmo, com a filha nos braços.

Desde que saiu do hotel, Haru estava quieta, talvez seria sono por estar bem cansada. Haviam chegado da viagem aquele dia, mas Sesshoumaru, organizado do jeito que era, queria ter um conforto amais, e mesmo cansado levou Rin para um passeio noturno, na praia. Gostava de vê-la sorrindo, de vê-la feliz.

Já havia se passado quase uma hora desde que pararam ali, sentiam a agradável brisa marítima desalinhando os cabelos, refrescando o corpo do calor que fazia aquela noite.

- Ela acabou dormindo de novo...

- Quer que eu leve-a um pouco?...

- Sim, por favor... – eles pararam e ele pegou a pequena a aconchegando em seus braços. A menina mexeu-se um pouco, mas logo voltou a repousar.

Caminharam durante mais alguns minutos, e logo seguiram para o hotel. Ambos estavam muito cansados, mais o rapaz, que teve crise de insônia antes de viajar.

- Então ele viajou... – comentou Kagura com a irmã mais velha.

- É... foi para o Brasil... – Kanna continuava sossegada, banhando-se de sol aquela manha de primavera, enquanto que Kagura, após receber aquela noticia, mostrou todo o mau humor que tinha.

- Aquela insossa vai ver quando eu sair daqui, vou arrancar as tripas dela com as unhas...

- Não adianta ficar assim Kagura, desista de uma vez desse maldito homem!!!! – ela quase gritou, sentando-se exasperadamente, mas continuou em tom baixo, após aproximar-se seu rosto do da irmã. – Nós não temos chance contra ela, sabe porque? – viu-a acenar negativamente com a cabeça. – Porque Aquele idiota ama a Rin, e enquanto ele a amar eles não vão se separar, por isso Kagura, perca as malditas esperanças, e pare de ficar deprimida por causa dele, ou vai acabar indo para o inferno mais cedo que pensa... – Kanna levantou-se de onde estava, e saiu de perto da irmã, que mostrava-se perplexa, mas muito triste.

- ...Sesshy... eu não vou desistir de você, nunca...

N/A:

Oieeee minhas queridas e meus queridos leitores que eu amo tanto...

Bem... eu não iria postar mais esse ano, mas por causa de uma pessoa que adoro, e que me passa muitas alegrias eu postarei...

Como havia dito... tenho tido muito trabalho com meu cosplay... e eu nem consegui usá-lo no Anime Family... que saco...

Bem... mas aqui estou, agradecendo por todos os reviews anteriores e já agradecendo pelos que virão...

Hummm sobre a fic...

Bem, falta pouco para terminar... e ainda tem muita coisa para acontecer... a Kagura... eita... melhor eu ficar quieta sobre ela...

Bem a Rin e o Sesshy não vai morrer mais... dou a garantia à vocês sobre isso XD

Resumindo... ainda falta um pouquinho de estória ainda para acontecer... e acontecimentos que deixarão vocês de boca aberta XD

Um grande beijo, e obrigada, por vocês existirem em minha vida... são meus preciosos presentes...

Beijos e ate a próxima...

Ah!! E se, eu disse "SE" eu não postar mais este ano

Um feliz Natal para todos e feliz e próspero ano novo... êêêêêê!!!!! o/


	15. Cada um segue o caminho que escolhe

_**15 – Cada um segue o destino que escolhe**_

Do outro lado da cidade, Inu-Yasha saia da faculdade, acompanhado por Miroku, Sango e kagome.

- Então seu irmão foi para o Brasil...

- Foi sim Sango, e deixou a responsabilidade do escritório dele comigo...

- Que sorte seu irmão teve... – comentou Miroku distraidamente - ...Naquele lugar existem mulheres lindas, bronzeadas...

- Miroku... – antes de Kagome dizer mais alguma palavra, Sango espancou o rapaz com os livros que carregava, e com o corpo em chamas de raiva saiu pisando duro, afastando-se do grupo.

- Não quero mais saber, Houshi devasso!

- San...go...zinha – Miroku estirado no chão, esticou um braço, a chamando com sacrifício na voz, por estar com a cabeça dolorida dos galos que haviam nascido ali.

- Você esta bem Miroku? – Kagome perguntou, abaixando-se para olhar no rosto do rapaz.

- Idiota... como pode ficar falando certas coisas na presença de sua garota... isso são coisas a serem discutidas entre homens...

- INU-YASHA!!!!! – Kagome gritou, fazendo o rapaz arregalar os olhos e temer o próximo passo que a moça daria em sua direção.

Com isso saiu correndo em direção ao carro que Sesshoumaru deixara com ele. Tinha que sair de perto da garota antes que acontecesse o mesmo que aconteceu com Miroku, mas mesmo assim, Kagome arremessou um grosso livro de código penal no rapaz, que astuto desviou. Rapidamente adentrou o veiculo e arrancou com o carro, deixando muita fumaça no local onde estava.

- Kagome-chan...

- Cale-se Houshi idiota!

Miroku engoliu a seco, vendo uma furiosa Kagome seguir e pegar o livro no chão, após seguiu seu caminho, indo para casa.

- Ah... garotas, não consigo entender a mente delas... – Miroku lamentou-se, levantando e tirando a poeira da roupa, e ao virar-se trombou com uma bela moça, derrubando os livros dela e os dele.

- Des-desculpe senhorita eu... – eles se abaixaram juntos, e Miroku ao olhar para ela calou-se instantaneamente.

- A culpa foi minha, eu estava distraída...

- Linda... – disse um ruído quase inaudível.

- O que disse? – perguntou sorrindo, e nessa hora ambos levantaram-se.

- Er... er... qual o seu nome? – perguntou sem graça, tentando disfarçar.

- Kikyou... e o seu?

- Ah é Houshi, Houshi Miroku...

- É um prazer conhecê-lo... Houshi...

- Ah pode me chamar de Miroku.

- Tudo bem, Miroku... – ela mostrou-se sorridente, mas logo ficou seria, mostrando agora uma expressão confusa.

- A senhorita esta procurando alguém?

- Estou sim, um rapaz de cabelos longos, tem um gênio um pouco mal humorado e...

- Inu-Yasha? – perguntou apontando para a moça, que ficou surpresa.

- É, você o conhece...

- Sim... a um bom tempo... só que ele já foi embora... – disse sorrindo.

- Ah... – Kikyou fez uma expressão tristonha, e o rapaz atentou-se aquele gesto.

- Ele foi trabalhar no escritório do irmão, fica um pouco distante daqui...

- Eu não vou ate lá, a namorada dele deve estar com ele, e do jeito que parece ser ciumenta, não vai gostar de que eu faça uma visita, eu gostaria mesmo de vê-lo...

- Não se preocupe senhorita Kikyou, ela não vai estar lá, eles acabaram de brigar, e a Kagome é bem durona, deve ficar alguns dias sem falar com ele... – explicou Miroku, olhando-a.

- Eu não sei se devo... – ela pois um dedo nos lábios, mas logo decidiu-se. - ...Obrigada Miroku... – Agradeceu, caminhando em direção ao ponto de ônibus.

- Senhorita... – ele deu uma corrida ate a moça e entregou um cartão. - ...aqui esta o endereço, você parece mesmo querer falar com o Inu-Yasha.

- Ah sim, obrigada de novo...

- De nada...

Kikyou olhou o cartão, vendo o nome de Rin e de Sesshoumaru, e logo o colocou na bolsa, seguindo seu caminho.

Miroku fez o mesmo, indo para casa.

-_ Será que eu devo procurá-lo? O que devo fazer... – _A moça pensava no balanço da condução que a levava ao local que morava.

Quando o ônibus passou frente ao prédio comercial e ela viu o, arregalou os olhos ao ver o nome, o mesmo que indicava no endereço que havia no cartão que Miroku lhe dera. Rapidamente procurou o cartão na bolsa, e assim que achou conferiu, mas o ônibus já tinha passado alguns metros, e movida por um impulso, desceu no ponto à frente.

Quando estava na rua se deu conta do que fizera, e maneou a cabeça se auto-reprovando pelo que fez.

- Já que estou aqui... – a moça caminhou decidida, e em alguns minutos estava frente ao prédio, adentrou-o, e após se identificar seguiu para o elevador. Apertou o numero sete no painel, e ficou inquieta durante a subida. Quando o elevador parou e abriu as portas, ela saiu e sentiu um frio na espinha.

Caminhou pelo longo corredor procurando certo numero, e assim que o achou parou frente à porta. Ficou parada durante curtos minutos, levantou o braço e fez menção em bater umas duas vezes, mas em uma vez decidiu bater e quando aproximou a mão, a porta se abriu repentinamente. Ambas as pessoas levaram um susto muito grande, mas maior foi o de Inu-Yasha, que chegou a cair sentado, e nisso a porta se abriu totalmente.

- Inu-Yasha...

- Itaii... – Inu-Yasha reclamou, e logo olhou surpreso para a moça. – ki-Kikyou, como...

- É melhor levantar-se... – ela sorriu, colocando a mão na boca depois, de o ver totalmente sem graça, tirando a poeira das roupas. E após terminar de fazer isso...

- Entre. – convidou-a.

- Você não ia sair?

- Ah... eu ia comprar algumas bolachas, esse lugar é muito intediante, não tem nada pra fazer...

- O que você acha de tomarmos um chá?

- Um chá, mas...

- Não se preocupe, meu apartamento fica a quatro quilômetros daqui, vamos? – ela convidou mais uma vez.

- Eu não posso me demorar...

- Não se preocupe tanto Inu-Yasha, tenho certeza que nada de novo vai acontecer em sua ausência... ou...

- Ou o que?

- ...Ou você não esta querendo ir em minha casa, por acaso esta com medo de eu te matar?

- Não é nada disso... – Inu-Yasha saiu decidido, e após trancar a porta seguiu a moça, e logo adentraram o elevador.

Logo estavam no subsolo, onde estava o carro, e ainda distante desativou o alarme do automóvel, e caminharam para ele.

- Pelo menos o Sesshoumaru me deixou o carro, ou eu teria que ir e vir todos os dias de ônibus...

Logo seguiram para o apartamento da moça, e ela indicava as ruas que ele deveria seguir, e em alguns minutos eles chegaram.

Após estacionar, ele saiu do carro, e rapidamente foi ate o outro lado, e abriu a porta para que ela saísse.

- Obrigada Inu-Yasha... – viu ele corar um pouco, e logo fechar a porta, ativando o alarme depois. – Vamos subir...? – perguntou ao rapaz gentilmente, com um sorriso do mesmo jeito.

Ao vê-la indo para o elevador, Inu-Yasha a seguiu, mas sentiu um peso no coração.

_- O que eu estou fazendo aqui? - _ Pensou o rapaz confuso.

Logo, as portas do elevador se abriram, e Kikyou foi a primeira a sair, mas logo em seguida o rapaz a acompanhou. Caminharam por alguns segundos, e logo a moça parou frente a uma porta, e após pegar as chaves na bolsa a abriu.

- Eu vou preparar o chá, fique a vontade... – ela colocou a bolsa em cima do sofá, e depois seguiu para a cozinha, onde sorridente começou a preparar o chá.

Inu-Yasha observou o apartamento, era pequeno, mas tinha uma decoração de muito bom gosto e requinte. Não reparou muito no local, pois um quadro em particular lhe chamou a atenção, era grande e nele tinha pintado uma arvore com alguns amuletos presos na parte da frente, e na imagem, o vento parecia balançá-los. Era um quadro muito misterioso, e ele tinha certeza de que aquela arvore era muito familiar, ele a conhecia, mas não recordava de onde.

- Gostou dessa tela? – Kikyou chegou surpreendendo-o, o fazendo olhar para ela.

- Sim, ela me parece muito familiar... – comentou, voltando a olhar o quadro.

- Se você reparar, - começou ela aproximando-se dele, e após isso, indicou na tela uma imagem. – tem duas pessoas aqui.

- Interessante, olhando de longe eu nem percebi, tem uma de um lado e outra de outro, mas uma esta de costas para a outra...

- Foi eu quem pintou... – declarou caminhando ate a mesa de centro, onde tinha posto a bandeja com o chá, servindo duas xícaras deste depois.

- Ficou muito bom, eu não sabia que você pintava quadros...

- E eu não pinto, esse foi o meu primeiro e único. – sentou-se, vendo depois ele se aproximar, e sentar ao lado dela.

- Ficou muito bonito mesmo...

-Eu pintei para estar sempre lembrando do local onde nos namorávamos... – Comentou, vendo o rapaz assustar-se e corar. – Aquelas duas pessoas que estão ali... representa nossa pessoa, eu e você...

O rapaz levou a xícara aos lábios, ainda corado tentava achar palavras para o momento, mas nenhuma lhe vinha à mente.

No escritório, o telefone insistia em tocar, e do outro lado da linha, alguém muito furioso esperava pelo atendimento.

- Aquele irresponsável, quando eu voltar vou dar tantos socos nele que ira parecer um cachos de uvas de tão roxo e encaroçado que vai ficar...

- Calma Sesshy, às vezes ele teve que sair, no tempo das provas finais é muito difícil um aluno ficar parado em um local só... – Rin tentou acalmá-lo.

- Rin... se aqui são meia noite, lá é meio dia e alguns minutos, ele deveria estar lá agora... – ele desligou o telefone e levantou-se num salto.

- Calma Sesshy... – Rin olhou-o, preocupada. – Ele deve ter ido almoçar... – ela aproximou-se e o abraçou por traz, tocando o peito dele delicadamente o acariciando.

Ele tocou as mãos unidas dela e as apertou suavemente, logo virando-se. Abraçou-a confortavelmente deixando seu ser embriagar-se com o calor do corpo dela.

- Vamos deitar querido, ou não teremos energia para ir ver o mar amanha... – ela sorriu, e após ele dar um pesado suspiro a acompanhou para o quarto. – Não se preocupe tanto, o seu irmão não é tão irresponsável quanto pensa...

- Isso é o que você acha... eu o conheço, e ele não deve estar fazendo nada de bom neste momento...

Sesshoumaru caminhou para o banheiro e logo tirou sua roupa, ficando só com a peça íntima. Após voltou ao quarto deitando-se ao lado de Rin, que aninhou-se em seu peito.

- Não estou com sono, não costumo dormir durante o dia...

- Sesshy, é noite...

- Eu sei Rin, mas onde moramos, agora esta claro, eu estaria trabalhando agora...

- Trabalhar... você só pensa nisso, sua mente não sabe processar outra coisa? – ela censurou-o, e ele a olhou com as sobrancelhas arqueadas, e muito serio. – Estamos em lua de mel, e você não parou um instante de pensar no trabalho... – Rin sentou-se um tanto frustrada.

- Rin! – o rapaz a chamou com voz de aviso, apoiando-se nos cotovelos, e Rin o olhou. – Você nunca reclamou do meu jeito, porque agora esta com essas atitudes?

- Eu não sei como consegue se preocupar tanto... – ela comentou, fazendo beicinho, e percebendo uma ponta de ciúmes, deu um disfarçado sorriso.

- Então esta com ciúmes?

- EU!

- E não esta? – comentou, aproximando-se e a abraçando pela cintura e a puxando para junto de seu corpo.

- Eu já disse que não estou... – ela deitou-se no ombro dele, sentindo ele acariciar-lhe as costas.

- Eu estou preocupada com o nosso futuro meu anjo, e depois meu irmão tem que aprender a ser um pouco mais responsável... – Explicou, olhando-a no rosto.

- Eu entendo que esta preocupado com seu irmão Sesshy, eu entendo o que esta sentindo... – Ela fechou os olhos, o abraçando depois.

Kikyou levantou-se de súbito, e Inu-Yasha não entendeu aquele gesto.

- Eu vou banhar-me, você poderia esperar por um instante? – perguntou colocando a xícara na bandeja, e logo a pegando para levar para a cozinha.

- Eu não posso Kikyou, tenho que voltar para o escritório... – explicou ele levantando-se em seguida.

- Inu-Yasha, espere um instante, eu vou preparar algo para você comer, esta no horário de almoço... – Pediu ela, sorrindo gentilmente depois.

- Er... eu...

- Escute, eu vou banhar-me, e em poucos minutos eu estarei aqui... – ela aproximou-se e tocou um dos ombros do rapaz, logo seguindo para o quarto.

Kikyou estava feliz, mas estava tentando criar coragem de executar um plano que matutava sua mente. E foi pensando nisso que não se demorou no banho.

Inu-Yasha estava distraído, olhava da janela do apartamento, o vento estava um pouco forte e desalinhava parte de seus cabelos, e assustou-se ao sentir os braços da moça o envolver, e tocar seu peito. Imediatamente sentiu o perfume que ela usava, e era o perfume de mulher que ele mais gostava.

- Inu-Yasha... – ela apertou o abraço delicadamente, e sentiu uma das mãos dele tocar na sua.

- Kikyou, o que você esta querendo? Perguntou, virando se devagar, e vendo a moça o soltar, indo para perto do sofá, onde eles estavam anteriormente.

- Me desculpe, eu não quero te deixar confuso... – comentou, virando-se com um cínico sorriso.

- Não esta... – ele aproximou, mas não esperava de se surpreender ainda mais.

Sem explicações, Kikyou o abraçou sedutoramente, e deixou seu instinto seguir juntamente com seu coração. Tocou o rosto assustado do rapaz, e antes dele afastar-se, colou seus lábios nos dele, o envolvendo sem querer num ardente beijo.

Ele tentou inutilmente se desvencilhar dos braços da moça, mas ela o segurou firme e com as tentativas de escapar dela, os dois acabaram caindo no chão, e ele passou o braço pelas costas dela, afim de protegê-la da queda, a abraçando assim.

Nem com a queda ela não o soltou, continuou a acariciar a boca do rapaz com sua língua, o fazendo ficar confuso, não sabia o que faria, não sabia se cedia ou se corria. Pelo seu corpo deixaria que tudo acontecesse, pois este gritava por aquele momento. Kikyou era uma mulher linda, adulta e de atributos muito excitantes.

Aproveitando-se dessas qualidades, ela partiu com tudo, e logo o pois submisso, pois pegou no ponto fraco do rapaz, as partes sensíveis ao toque, os lábios da moça passeavam pelo peito desnudo do rapaz, seguindo para o pescoço, o enlouquecendo, e sua resistência quase chegou ao fim quando ela finalmente tocou os lábios úmidos na orelha. Inu-Yasha soltou um gemido, que teve um fraco rosnado no final. Kikyou se aproveito da fraqueza dele e intensificou os beijos, e começou a tocar audaciosamente no corpo do rapaz. Por ser uma mulher madura, sabia o que fazer para seduzir um homem. Mas ela estranhou, porque Inu-Yasha estava cedendo fácil demais, e isso poderia ser por duas coisas, ou ele ainda sentia alguma coisa por ela ou ele ainda não tinha transado com a Kagome.

- Ki... Kikyou... – ele tentou separar-se mais uma vez, mas ela insistiu, afinal ele estava quase cedendo, pois ao chamar pelo nome dela a voz estava lânguida e cheia de desejo.

- Inu-Yasha... eu ainda te amo... – ela voltou a beijá-lo, mas dessa vez mais ardente, e com isso foi tirando a camisa que já estava aberta, ele suava frio, e seu corpo não resistia mais, estava tão excitado e apavorado que nem sentiu quando ela tirou as próprias roupas, mas foi desperto daquele "transe" quando sentiu no peito o contato dos seios nus. A respiração do rapaz se alterou mais ainda, e ele fechou os olhos com força quando sentiu os delicados dedos desabotoar lentamente a calça social que ele estava usando, ficou tremulo com o toque dela perto _daquele_ lugar.

- Fique calmo Inu-Yasha... parece que é sua primeira vez... – ela elevou-se sobre ele, e deitou-se no peito, e pode sentir que o coração dele batia numa intensidade quase que anormal e ficou quieta, esperando ele acalmar-se um pouco. – Eu não vou te machucar, será como nos velhos tempos...

- Eu... eu não posso Kikyou, por mais que meu corpo implore por isso, minha mente nega... – sussurrou ofegante.

- E porque você não pode ceder aos seus desejos mais uma vez...

- Eu amo a kagome, eu não quero machucar os sentimentos dela... – Inu-Yasha olhou-a mais calmo, mas não gostou da expressão que ela fez ao ouvir aquilo.

- Qual foi o feitiço que ela jogou em você? – irritou-se, se levantando e escondendo os seios com a camisa dele.

- Eu nunca escondi isso de você... desde que tentou me seduzir lá em casa eu tinha te avisado... – disse saindo delicadamente debaixo da moça e sentando-se.

- Então porque ficou tão nervoso quando eu toquei em você? – viu ele envermelhecer e virar o rosto para o lado. – Sua amada Kagome não consegue te fazer tão feliz...

- Não é nada disso, eu respeito ela, e tudo vai acontecer na hora certa, não quero ser precipitado...

- Então ela ainda é virgem...

- Porque você esta tão interessada assim na Kagome? – perguntou sendo um pouco áspero, e tentou levantar-se, mas ela foi um pouco mais rápida e o abraçou novamente.

- Porque eu sei que se eu insistir mais um pouco, você vai ceder-se a mim...

- Não... eu não vou ceder a você... vou ir embora agora. – ele levantou-se separando-se dela, e após viu ela levantar-se também, ela ainda segurava sua camisa, cobrindo os seios.

Ao ver aquilo ele corou, e abaixou-se pegando a blusa dela, e estendeu, olhando-a nos olhos.

- Você nem sequer correspondeu a um beijo meu, que maldição, você prefere ela do que eu?!!!

- Você não consegue entender que eu não sinto mais nada por você alem de amizade. – ele olhou-a nos olhos, vendo lagrimas saírem deles.

- Não chore, Kikyou... sabe que não gosto de ver mulheres chorando...

- E você quer que eu de risadas, eu ainda te amo tanto, e você não esta nem ai para isso... – ela virou-se, deixando as costas nuas a amostra.

- Você sabe que isso não é verdade... – Inu-Yasha caminhou ate ela e a abraçou por traz, respeitosamente. - ... eu sempre vou amar você, mas não desse jeito...

- E de que jeito você me ama Inu-Yasha, fica dizendo toda hora dessa Kagome...

- Eu a amo como uma irmã...

- Mas não é isso que seu corpo esta dizendo... - Inu-Yasha separou-se da moça totalmente sem ação, e ficou sem graça. – esta atraído pelo meu corpo porque nunca viu o dela não é?

- Você quer que eu transe com você eu transo, - ele usou um tom alto, mas não muito, assustando a moça, que o olhava desnorteada. – mas eu estaria pensando nela, eu não quero te usar, eu gosto o bastante de você para te dar o valor que merece...

- Inu...Yasha...

- Eu não quero tocar em você e pensar nela, eu seria muito mesquinho se fizesse isso, é vergonhoso...

- Entendi... – ela sussurrou, baixando o rosto, envergonhada do que ouviu.

- Escute, eu sei que amar alguém ausente em nossa vida é muito doloroso... eu a amei muito, por muitos anos eu te esperei, e nesse tempo eu não quis usar ninguém para te substituir, porque seria muito doloroso tanto para mim, quanto para a pessoa, mas eu estava tão assustado e carente com meus sentimentos que sem perceber a Kagome se aproximou de mim, sendo minha amiga, me entendendo, me ajudando e... – ele caminhou e sentou-se no sofá, apoiando o rosto nas mãos. - ... nesses gestos eu acabei me apaixonando por ela...

Kikyou vestiu a blusa sem que ele visse, por estar com o rosto escondido nas mãos. Sentiu quando ela tocou-o nas costas e sentou-se ao lado dele, e quando ele olhou-a e viu estender a blusa dele.

- Desculpe Inu-Yasha... – ela mostrou-se envergonhada.

- Não fique triste... – ele pegou a camisa, e virou-se de frente para ela.

- Eu estou envergonhada, eu não sabia que você gostava tanto dela, quis te provocar para fazer amor com você, pensando que ainda mantinha algum sentimento escondido ai dentro, mas... encontrei uma barreira muito grande entre nós...

- Eu nunca tocaria em você amando outra, seria muito cruel... – ele levantou-se e começou a colocar a camisa, e Kikyou levantou-se também o ajudando.

- Eu peço desculpas novamente, eu fui uma tola em pensar que você me esperaria... – ela tocou o peito dele carinhosamente.

- Eu te esperei... por muito tempo... – ele tocou a mão dela e segurou-a. Logo, a soltou e caminhou para a porta. Kikyou o acompanhou e assim que ele saiu ela fechou a porta e se encostou nela.

_- Eu ainda o amo tanto... mas se fizer algo para separar eles... apaixonado do jeito que esta, o Inu-Yasha vai sofrer muito, e eu não quero que isso aconteça... mesmo o querendo para mim, e o quero feliz, quero ver ele feliz... _– Kikyou escorregou pela porta, sentando-se, onde chorou por algum tempo.

Inu-Yasha seguiu para o escritório, sua mente ainda estava aturdida pelo que tinha acontecido no apartamento de Kikyou, a imagem do corpo da Kikyou vinha à mente a todo o instante, mas o rosto que tinha um sorriso era o da kagome. Sem perceber, o rapaz estava desejando a namorada como nunca tinha feito, e o corpo dele estava sofrendo os efeitos daqueles pensamentos impuros.

- Ora, mas que droga, não consigo parar de pensar nisso... – parado no sinal vermelho, ele tamborilava os dedos no volante, impaciente por a fila de carros a sua frente não andar. – ... e essa droga de transito que não anda...

Em um outro lugar, alguém partilhava da mesma impaciência, mas por um motivo diferente. Sesshoumaru esperou Rin adormecer e levantou-se. Por causa do horário em que costumava dormir no Japão, estava com insônia e estressado com o irmão por ele ter sido irresponsável de ter deixado o escritório sozinho. Estava sentado perto da janela e recebia de vez em quando uma brisa muito agradável, que pouco desalinhava seus cabelos.

Duas horas depois, Inu-Yasha chegou ao escritório, sua camisa estava um pouco amarrotada, e também suada. Sentou-se atrás da mesa e apoiou a cabeça no braço, ficando debruçado nela, suspirando depois aliviado por finalmente ter voltado. O telefone tocou, e o rapaz deu um gemido de insatisfação por ter que atender, mas sem levantar a cabeça, esticou o braço e pegou o fone e com uma voz arrastada atendeu.

- Moshi moshi...

_- Inu-Yasha seu irresponsável! Onde esteve ate agora? _– Sesshoumaru quase gritou do outro lado da linha e Inu-Yasha caiu da cadeira com o susto que levou, e logo pegou o fone novamente, mas receou de encostar no ouvido novamente.

- Eu...Eu estava...

_- Você estava com aquela mulher não é?_

- Como sabe? Você esta mandando alguém me vigiar?!!

-_ Eu supus isso... você não podia ser menos irresponsável pelo menos em minha ausência, eu confiei em você garoto, mas que droga..._

- Calma onii-san, eu vou explicar o que aconteceu se você deixar eu falar...

_- Explique-se logo seu moleque!!_

- Eu fui comprar algo para comer e encontrei ela...

-_ Esta mentindo..._

- Ah, mas que droga... – ele exaltou-se, e levantando-se rapidamente de onde estava.

- _Estou esperando Inu-Yasha... – _comentou com uma voz extremamente calma.

- Ela veio ate aqui e me convidou para tomar um chá, mas fique logo sabendo que eu não a chamei aqui, foi uma surpresa para mim, e depois quando eu estava voltando da casa dela...

-_ Você foi ate a casa dela? - _ perguntou com uma voz supositiva.

- Ei, o que esta insinuando, eu nem toquei nela, foi ela quem ficou se insinuando ara mim e tirou a roupa e...

-_ Então você aproveitou o horário de almoço para transar com sua ex-namorada e se atrasou duas horas?!_

- O que?! Você enlouqueceu idiota? Como pode ir tirando conclusões assim sem ouvir a outra parte da conversa? – Perguntou extremamente vermelho e aos berros.

- _Me poupe dos detalhes íntimos... – _Sesshoumaru sorriu, satirizando o irmão.

- Eu não transei com ela!!!!! – Gritou ainda mais vermelho, agora saindo fumacinhas pelos poros do couro cabeludo, mas logo acalmou se e continuou em voz baixa. - Mas que droga eu amo a Kagome e respeito ela...

_- Cuide-se Inu-Yasha, e também de seu trabalho..._

- Sesshoumaru espere...

_- O que é?_

- É verdade que as mulheres brasileiras são muito bonitas e bronzeadas?

- _Sinto cheiro de Houshi nessa pergunta..._

- Ele comentou sobre isso hoje e eu fiquei curioso... – Inu-Yasha deu uma risada logo ficando serio novamente.

_- Eu não fico olhando para outras mulheres Inu-Yasha..._

- Vai dizer que você não deu nem uma olhadinha?

_- Elas são bonitas sim, e algumas são bronzeadas..._ agora _cuide de seu trabalho, eu vou_

_dormir._

Certamente foi... Sesshoumaru após desligar o telefone levantou-se e foi ate a sacada, a noite estava realmente muito agradável, mas tinha que dormir logo, as horas não esperavam e ele precisava dormir. Seguiu para o quarto e assim como saiu da cama ele retornou, sorrateiramente, para não despertar Rin nem a filha. Um tempinho depois ele adormeceu.

Quando acordou na manha seguinte, Rin saiu levemente da cama, olhou para Sesshoumaru, ele dormia tão profundamente, estava de ventre para o alto e seus cabelos longos espalhados por todo o travesseiro, e algumas mechas sob o peito que deixavam bem visíveis a marcação muscular. Parecia um anjo, faltavam apenas as asas... os lençóis brancos cobriam apenas seu quadril, deixando o corpo semi nu.

Rin engoliu a seco ao ver ele entreabrir os lábios e umedecê-los, sentiu um arrepio intenso no corpo, e corou com essa reação. Ele estava tão sensual, e tão vulnerável naquele momento. Seguiu seu instinto e aproximou-se, tocou o rosto dele delicadamente, mas isso não o acordou, e com isso ela continuou, tirou uma pequenina mecha de cabelos do rosto dele e a pos atrás da orelha, e o viu suspirar. Sorriu diante daquela cena tão preciosa, e continuou o acariciando, mas parou ao ouvir a pequena Haru reclamar atrás de si, e virou-se para ela.

Logo a menina pulou para seu colo e se aconchegou.

Ao decorrer da manha, Rin fez o pedido do desjejum, e voltou ate onde Sesshoumaru estava e envermelheceu ate a raiz dos cabelos ao ver ele em certo estado... ainda estava de ventre para o alto, mas dessa vez descoberto e parecia sonhar com algo, estava suando e algumas gotas escorriam pelo peito, e seu membro estava rígido. Rin caminhou rápido ate ele e o cobriu com o lençol, Haru poderia aparecer ali e seria um tanto constrangedor para os dois a menina ver certa situação.

- Querido... – Rin chamou delicadamente.

- Humm... – ele gemeu, mas não acordou.

- Sesshy, acorde... – ela tocou-o novamente, mas ele gemeu novamente e virou-se de lado.

Rin vendo que ele não acordaria, levantou-se da cama e foi ate a sacada, e abriu as cortinas, deixando a luz adentrar o lugar e pousar generosamente no rosto de Sesshoumaru, que ainda de olhos fechados os apertou, elevou um braço para fazer sombra na região dos olhos e abriu-os deixando estreitos para que esses acostumassem com a claridade.

- Rin... – ele chamou-a com uma voz arrastada, ainda estava com muito sono.

- Sesshy... você esta muito dorminhoco, nem parece que dormiu essa noite... – ela aproximou-se e deu um carinhos beijo na testa dele, e quando ia afastar-se, foi impedida pela mão dele em sua nuca, seguida pela outra que enlaçou-a pela cintura, e puxou-a para cama, e sobrepôs-se, deixando seus cabelos fazer uma cortina , que cobriu a lateral de seu rosto e fazendo sombra no rosto de Rin, deixando poucas frestas de luz passar pelas mechas longas e lisas que balançavam com o vento que invadia o quarto, refrescando o corpo suado do rapaz.

- Você não vai sair dessa cama antes de receber um castigo por ter me acordado... – ele ainda permaneceu com os olhos estreitos, e Rin sorriu ao ouvir aquilo, mas seu sorriso esvaiu e ficou seria ao sentir ele entreabrindo suas pernas para acomodar-se entre elas, corou perante a situação, e desviou o olhar dos obres dourados e daquele sorriso meio de lado que só ele sabia dar quando estava com aquelas intenções. A garota estremeceu ao sentir o marido, fechou os olhos e mordeu o lábio inferior, o desejou aquele momento, seu coração acelerou junto com a respiração, que se intensificou ainda mais quando ele tocou os lábios úmidos no pescoço, ela deu um gemido abafado entre os perfumados cabelos dele, tentou se conter o máximo que podia, mas não resistiu quando ele beijou seu colo e sensualmente a olhava enquanto desabotoava sua blusa. Após acariciou avidamente um dos seios ainda cobertos.

- Sesshy... – ela clamou, quando sentiu a mão quente subindo pelo interior de sua coxa, chegando ao local que o fazia enlouquecer.

Ele retornou ao ponto inicial, mas permanecia entre as pernas dela, que timidamente o olhava, e engoliu um gemido quando o sentiu invadi-la. O rapaz tentava não fazer muitos ruídos para não chamar a atenção da filha, e para não gemer mordia o lábio, e deixava apenas que seu corpo desfrutasse daquele momento tão intenso. Tentou controlar-se o máximo possível, apertou os lençóis perto da cabeça de Rin, que gemia com suspiros, e segurava nos braços fortes do marido, também tentando não gritar, mas o corpo não perdoou Sesshoumaru, e em um ultimo esforço para conter-se retesou o corpo, e em seguida afundou o roso no pescoço de Rin, onde gemeu baixinho, enlouquecendo a esposa, a qual levou uma de suas mãos às costas do rapaz e sentiu a musculatura do local rígida, junto com a maciez dos cabelos, preocupou-se um pouco pela respiração dele estar mais acelerada que o normal, sentiu-o mais tenso, ele estava se esforçando demais. Rin colocou a mão na nuca dele e puxou suavemente a cabeça dele para perto de sua boca.

- Sesshy... relaxe... – ela sussurrou suavemente, e a voz dela pareceu tranqüilizar o sistema nervoso do rapaz, mas com isso, ele levantou o rosto e olhou-a nos olhos, e Rin viu as chamas do clímax queimar nos olhos dele, que desabou em cima dela, respirando intensamente, sentia ainda os músculos tremularem, mas retirou-se delicadamente, e deitou-se ao lado dela, mantendo os olhos fechados.

- O que esta acontecendo Sesshy?

- Nada... eu estou bem... apenas fiquei preocupado de nossa filha nos pegar...

- Sesshy... preocupação nunca interferiu em seus orgasmos... – ela levantou-se olhando-o ainda preocupada... – teve um momento que você parecia estar sentindo dores...

- Eu senti... mas foi só uma pontada no peito... onde o tiro acertou... – comentou vagamente, sem preocupações aparentes.

- Sesshy... – os olhos da garota se arregalou, e ela aproximou-se seria e muito preocupada. - ... você não pode ficar tão despreocupado assim, deve ir ao medico, pode ser algo serio. – ela tocou-o no peito, e ele pegou na mão delicada dela e após dar um sorriso beijou-a.

- Eu estou bem meu anjo... foi só uma pontada, já passou...

- Você já tinha sentido isso antes?

- Sim... – ele levantou-se, e vestiu o roupão, e Rin estava estática com a despreocupação que ele falava de uma coisa tão seria. – Pode ser por causa do stress...

- Stress? – ela levantou-se e seguiu-o ate o banheiro onde ele preparou-se para fazer a higiene bucal. – Não tem nada aqui que o faça se aborrecer, ou te deixar estressado... - ele olhou-a com seriedade segurando a escova de dentes cheia de espuma do creme dental que antes atritava entre a escova e os dentes dele. – Não adianta me olhar assim... – ela sorriu, e ele voltou a fazer o que fazia.

Vendo que ele logo sairia do banheiro, Rin o deixou só e seguiu para onde Haru estava e a pegou no colo, levando-a para o quarto, onde começou a despir a filha.

Logo que Sesshoumaru saiu do banheiro, enxugando o rosto, Rin entrou com a filha nos braços, e enquanto Sesshoumaru se arrumou e seguiu para fazer o desjejum, ela banhou e arrumou a filha. Colocou um vestido com flores rosas na menina, logo a pois no chão, onde logo ela começou a andar, indo para onde o pai estava.

- Ottou-san... – chamou-o, ao aproximar-se e apoiar-se nas pernas do pai.

- O que quer Haru? – ele pegou-a e a sentou em suas pernas, acariciando os cabelos dela depois.

- Dá... – ela apontou para uma torrada com geléia e Sesshoumaru serviu-a com muito carinho.

Rin parou e observou a cena, e sem que ele percebesse, voltou e pegou a câmera fotográfica. Sesshoumaru estava entretido, segurando a torrada para que a filha comesse, e não percebeu que Rin ia o fotografar, e deu um sorriso satisfatório ao ver que a filha estava apreciando aquela guloseima, e foi nessa hora que ele sentiu o flash e olhou assustado para Rin, com os olhos sempre serenos arregalados.

- Rin... você sabe que detesto tirar fotografias, ainda mais quando estou sorrindo...

- Fique tranqüilo, eu não vou mostrar para o Inu-Yasha... – ela sorriu com sarcasmo, e ele estreitou os olhos a fitando com seriedade. – É difícil tirar fotos suas em com tanta naturalidade, e você estava tão natural naquele momento...

- E o que você chama de naturalidade? – ele colocou a filha no chão e virou-lhe de costas, um tanto frustrado com o acontecido.

- Sesshy, não precisa ficar chateado...

- Eu não estou... – ele lançou um olhar gelado a ela, e Rin sentiu-se ofendida com aquilo, e um tanto frustrada pegou a filha nos braços e foi para o quarto.

Sesshoumaru achou aquela reação estranha, olhou confuso para o local onde a esposa estava, mas não foi ate onde ela estava, mas sim para a sacada, e deu um longo e profundo suspiro ao sentir a brisa bater em seu rosto. O dia estava sem nuvens e o sol mais quente que costumava sentir em sua pele alva.

Saiu de onde estava e caminhou um tanto animado para convidar Rin para sair, mas não gostou da cena que viu ao adentrar o lugar onde ela e a filha estavam.

- Rin o que aconteceu? Porque esta chorando?

- Eu não estou chorando... – mentiu, limpando os olhos e desviando o rosto do olhar sereno do rapaz.

Sesshoumaru arqueou uma sobrancelha e aproximou-se de Rin, sentou-se perto dela e tentou fitá-la nos olhos, mas ela virava o rosto fugindo dos olhos dele, e com isso ele parou de tentar, e baixou o rosto, e fitou as mãos dela sob as pernas.

- Me desculpe... – ele apoiou uma das mãos nas dela e apertou suavemente.

- Eu não estou chateada com você...

- Esta sim... eu fui grosseiro com você, não deveria ter sido... me desculpe... – ele continuou olhando as mãos dela.

- Eu é quem devo lhe pedir desculpas... não deveria ter feito o que fiz sem seu consentimento...

- Você pode fazer o que você quiser comigo... – ele olhou penetrante nos olhos da garota, que corou com tal comentário, e com a profundidade do olhar sereno de Sesshoumaru.

Rin aproximou-se e deu um suave beijo no rapaz, que levou uma de suas mãos a nuca dela, a segurando carinhosamente.

- Vamos sair um pouco? – perguntou após separar-se do beijo, vendo Rin dar um largo sorriso, e saltar da cama já se arrumando.

Sesshoumaru já havia arrumado-se após ter se levantado, e pegou apenas um acessório e seguiu para a sacada, onde ficou esperando por Rin, mas ela não demorou muito e logo o chamou, segurando Haru nos braços.

Logo desceram, e os recepcionistas os cumprimentaram. Logo estavam no carro que Sesshoumaru havia alugado, e seguiram para a praia.

Ao chegar nesta, Sesshoumaru estacionou o carro perto da orla, e ao sair seguiu para o outro lado, abrindo gentilmente a porta para Rin.

O casal e a filha caminharam ate o calçadão e dali, começaram a ir em direção a um quiosque, onde eles sentaram-se a uma mesa. Um rapaz de aparência rude os atenderam, e por sorte, este falava um pouco de inglês, e Sesshoumaru pode pelo menos pedir duas águas de coco.

O dia estava quente, e a brisa do mar estava extremamente agradável. Esta desalinhava os cabelos daquele casal japonês e também de sua filha, que era observado por duas crianças, que estavam sentadas na areia, bem perto do calçadão.

Rin sempre muito atenciosa com Haru, atendeu ao pedido dela, que tocou no coco verde gelado, e sorriu. Ela deu um pouco da água, mas Haru fez uma expressão de desagrado ao liquido adocicado.

- Parece que ela não gostou muito disso... – comentou o pai, pegando a filha que estendeu-se para ele.

- Ela deve ter estranhado o sabor... é bem diferente de tudo que ela provou ate hoje... – Rin parou de falar ao ver duas moças passarem por eles e pararem no quiosque, e deu uma risada disfarçada.

- O que houve?...

- Elas usam roupas muito pequenas... deve incomodar muito esses tipos de coisa... – ela comentou, e viu Sesshoumaru olhar para onde elas estavam, e não gostou. – Não fique olhando...

- Eu não estava... – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha, sendo percebida por Rin por cima do óculos escuro que o rapaz usava no momento.

- Como pode não estar olhando heim? Seu rosto esta virado para lá...

- Estou olhando aquelas duas crianças atrás de você, lá perto da areia... estão nos observando a muito tempo... – ele desviou o olhar, e tirou os óculos, pondo em cima da mesa. Mas este não ficou muito no local, pois Haru os pegou e brincando, tentava colocar no rosto.

- E o que você acha que elas têm? – Rin olhou para traz, e viu as crianças disfarçarem o olhar para outro lado.

- Fome...

Rin arregalou os olhos, e sentiu um aperto no peito, baixando o rosto depois, mas olhou de repente ao perceber que uma delas, uma menina, estava ao seu lado, e a olhava curiosamente.

- Sesshy... – ela olhou a garotinha, aparentava uns sete anos, e estava um pouco suja, e olhava para ela com olhos pidões. Mas ela saiu correndo, sendo segurada pela mão por seu irmão, aparentando uns nove anos, foram refugiadas pelo dono do quiosque, o mesmo que atendeu o casal anteriormente.

- Desculpem senhor... essas crianças são um infortúnio por aqui...

- E você parece um animal... não vê que estão com fome... – Sesshoumaru olhou-o friamente, e levantou-se um tanto enfurecido, e Rin também levantou-se e pegou a filha nos braços do pai, para que esse pagasse a conta. Ele, ainda um tanto aborrecido, jogou algumas notas em cima da mesa e saiu com Rin, indo em direção onde as duas crianças tinham ido.

- Sesshy, onde estamos indo...

- Não gosto de ver ninguém com fome... vamos dar algo aquelas crianças... – ele continuou andando serio, e um pouco frustrado, e Rin deu um sorriso, o qual transmitia alivio, orgulho e um pouco de curiosidade.

- Mas como iremos falar com elas? Não vão entender nossa língua... e pela idade que aparentam, talvez não saibam falar inglês...

- Para tudo tem jeito meu anjo...

Logo à frente, as crianças estavam sentadas em um banco a beira do calçadão, e a menina chorava sendo consolada pelo irmão, que olhou entristecido para o casal que se aproximava.

Ao chegar perto, Sesshoumaru olhou o garotinho, e este pronunciou algumas palavras incompreensíveis, e Rin olhou para marido.

- Esta vendo Sesshy... como vamos ajudá-los?

As duas crianças os olhavam curiosos, também não compreendiam a linguagem de Rin com Sesshoumaru, mas a garotinha sorriu ao ver Haru também sorrir para ela.

Com um gesto, Rin tentou explicar-se e o garotinho, olhou-a tentando compreender aquilo, e só entendeu quando ela fez um gesto que indicava alimentar-se, e ele assentiu com a cabeça sorrindo para ela.

- Rin fique aqui com eles, eu vou procurar um local para almoçarmos...

- Esta bem... ele deu um beijo nos lábios dela e logo saiu, caminhando não muito apressado.

Rin sentou-se do lado das crianças, e elas brincaram, de certa forma com Haru, nos braços de Rin.

Ficaram ali por alguns minutos ate Sesshoumaru retornar, e chamou Rin, que levantou-se e seguiu o marido, mas não as duas crianças. Rin parou e as chamou, indicando que iam comer algo, e saltitante, a garotinha foi a primeira a seguí-los.

Logo estavam reunidos em um restaurante, onde o garçom olhava-os com certa curiosidade. Era difícil encontrar turistas, levarem crianças de rua para comer algo, e eles levaram logo duas, as quais pareciam muito felizes por estarem comendo alguma coisa. Rin e Sesshoumaru dialogavam entre si, e as duas crianças estavam sempre caladas observando o que falavam.

Após terminarem, Sesshoumaru, após pagar a conta, agradeceu, e a menina sorriu, olhando o belo rapaz.

Logo saíram do restaurante, e a garotinha aproximou-se do rapaz e puxou a barra da camisa dele e ele olhou-a.

- Arigatou... – ela disse com sua voz infantil, semelhante a de sua filha. O irmão mais velho deu uma risada tímida, e Rin olhou com olhos arregalados para o marido, sorrindo depois.

- Ela aprendeu a agradecer Sesshy... – ela olhou para a menina que ainda sorria, e Sesshoumaru pousou um de seus joelhos no chão, e olhando para a menina respondeu.

- Iie... dou itashimashite... – a garotinha, mesmo sem entender o que o homem lhe dizia, continuou sorrindo.

Logo, o rapaz levantou-se e pegou Rin pela mão, seguindo seu caminho, mas a garotinha o chamou novamente, e acenou com a mão, dando tchau para o casal que seguiu logo após corresponder o aceno.

- Será o que ele quis dizer com aquelas palavras?

- Eu não sei, mas sei que foram palavras gentis...

Quando o casal chegou ao apartamento, onde estavam hospedados, era quase noite. Rin estava exausta, no passeio que deram tiraram algumas fotos, como lembrança, e Sesshoumaru como sempre, saiu em todas serio, e Rin ao contrário bem sorridente com Haru a acompanhando.

* * *

N/A: Olá!!!

Obrigada a todas as leitoras (e leitores o.o' ) que comentaram nesse último capítuo... estou muito feliz por terem lido e comentado...

Agradecimentos especiasi: Todos os que deixaram reviews...

Beijos e até o proximo e penúltimo capítulo!!! o/


	16. A volta do casal Kikyou e seu novo

* * *

_**16 – A volta do casal... Kikyou e seu novo coração**_

As semanas passaram depressa, mais do que um certo casal que acabava de fazer amor pensava.

Era noite, e estava chovendo, mas o tempo estava quente, e eles ainda acordados, tentavam controlar suas respirações, ainda alteradas pela força do amor, pela intensidade do que sentiram. Mas algo fez Rin preocupar-se. Sesshoumaru estava se contraindo, e a respiração estava sendo pausada.

Rin levantou um pouco o corpo para olhar o rapaz, e viu que a expressão não era a serena de sempre, mas sim de dor.

- Sesshy...

- Estou bem... – ele sentou-se e com a mão no peito, tentou controlar o que sentia.

Rin por sua vez tocou-o nas costas dele, e desceu da cama, ajoelhando-se frente a ele.

- Aquela pontada novamente?

- Sim... mas já passou...

- Quando chegarmos, vamos ao medico, vamos ver o que esta acontecendo ai dentro...

- Acho que não é necessário...

- Como não? Ontem você sentiu quando estava na piscina, e outro dia também quando foi pegar a Haru...

- Eu não estou doente Rin... isso é apenas um efeito do tiro que levei...

- Em um ano e pouco depois do acontecido, isso foi aparecer só agora? Tem que cuidar da saúde meu amor – ela o abraçou forte e deitou o rosto no ombro dele. – eu não quero perder você de novo...

Sesshoumaru abraçou-a também, e acariciou os cabelos, sentindo se um tanto deprimido, por lembrar de quanto tempo tinha ficado longe dela.

- Eu irei meu anjo, assim que voltarmos para casa, eu vou ao medico saber o que esta acontecendo...

Rin separou-se dele, e sorriu, mas logo o abraçou novamente, sentindo-se mais segura com o que ele tinha dito.

Faltavam apenas três dias para que o casal voltasse ao Japão, e Rin estava ansiosa para rever Kagome, Sango, Inu-Yasha, Miroku e todos os que a cercavam. Estava com saudades de todos, e também do país que morava.

Já Sesshoumaru não estava tão ansioso, enquanto Rin descansava na tarde do penúltimo dia, ele tomava conta de Haru, ensinando ela novas palavras, e ate divertia-se um pouco com aquilo.

- Inu-Yasha... é melhor ir para a cama... – Inu-Taishou tocou o filho que ainda sentado na cadeira do escritório da casa, estudava para as ultimas provas da faculdade. Acabou dormindo ali em cima dos papeis e livros.

Vendo que o filho estava cansado demasiadamente, o ajudou a levantar, e segurando-o pelos ombros num abraço, o ajudou a ir para o quarto.

- Seu irmão vai gostar de sua força de vontade...

- Eu não ligo para o que aquele idiota pensa... – disse praticamente dormindo, ao ser deitado na cama pelo pai.

Logo que cobriu o filho, desceu, e seguiu para a cozinha onde Kaede fazia um chá, que ele havia pedido antes.

- Inu-Taishou-sama, seu filho anda muito cansado, ele deveria se dar uma folga...

- Ele cresceu muito Kaede, nunca pensei que essa viagem de Sesshoumaru ia fazer ele criar tanta responsabilidade...

- Que bom né Inu-Taishou-sama...

- Kaede... você quer jantar comigo no sábado? – Inu-Taishou perguntou de repente, e a xícara que estava nas mãos da velha senhora quase caiu no chão, e Jaken que havia chegado naquele momento caiu.

- Inu-Taishou-sama... eu sou apenas uma empregada... e o senhor tão ilustre, tão importante...

- E o que adianta ser tão renomado e estar sempre na solidão... – ele olhou-a nos olhos, e ela desviou o olhar, colocando o chá na xícara. - ... e depois, você já trabalha aqui a tantos anos, acho que não teria nada de mal jantarmos...

- Não senhor... – ela comentou corada.

- Então você aceita?

- Sim senhor... – ela corou ainda mais, entregando a xícara com as mãos tremulas, para Inu-Taishou, que após pegá-la seguiu para a sala, onde tomou seu chá tranqüilamente, e uma saudade invadiu seu peito, quando lembrou da neta e de seu sorriso, mas logo mataria essa saudade.

Os dois dias que distanciavam Sesshoumaru de casa passaram num piscar de olhos, e na manha de sexta feira, ele ainda dormia, mas Rin tinha ficado com insônia a noite toda, talvez ansiedade, mas como premiação, pode ver Sesshoumaru ressonar a noite toda, abraçado à filha.

As malas já estavam arrumadas, e quando o relógio marcou oito horas da manha, Sesshoumaru desceu a recepção, e pediu que o recepcionista chamasse um táxi, e pediu que descessem com as malas. Logo o táxi chegou, e eles partiram para o aeroporto.

Rin observou as ruas passarem rápido, e em seu coração, estava gravado os rostinhos das crianças que viu há semanas atrás.

- Sesshy, será que aquelas crianças...

- Não podemos fazer nada... eu gostaria de ajudar a elas mas seria impossível...

- Me sinto entristecida com aquelas crianças passando fome, enquanto nós... – ela apertou a região do peito, demonstrando angustia no que falava.

Sesshoumaru a abraçou, e deixou que ela se confortasse em seu peito, enquanto segurava Haru com seu outro braço.

- Em um lugar tão bonito, ter coisas tão incompreensíveis...

- Tem esses tipos de coisas no mundo inteiro meu anjo...

- _Oji-san... Baka... – _Haru pronunciou, e Rin levantou de súbito, olhando para a menina.

- Haru, Inu-Yasha não esta aqui...

- Sesshy, o que você andou ensinando para nossa filha?! – Rin pronunciou-se repreensivamente.

- Ela tem que aprender a falar...

- Mas não a xingar seu irmão de _baka, _ele vai ficar furioso quando ouvir isso...

- Ele se acostuma... – Sesshoumaru deu um sorriso travesso, e logo um beijo carinhoso na testa de Rin.

- Seu implicante...

- Eu implicante... como você chegou a esta conclusão? – ele sorriu sarcasticamente.

- Eu respondo sua pergunta quando a Haru chamar seu irmão de _Oji-san Baka!_

- Ela aprende bem as coisas... – sorriu de novo, e Rin revirou os olhos, indignada com aquela situação.

Após terem chego ao aeroporto, esperaram durante um tempo, ate o vôo onde iriam ser anunciado. Seguiram para o portão de embarque, e minutos depois, adentraram o avião.

Rin acomodou-se e também a filha, Sesshoumaru chegou logo após, e também acomodou-se, seriam longas horas ate chegarem ao seu país, longas 25 horas.

- A essa hora, o Sesshoumaru deve estar dentro do avião vindo para cá... – Inu-Taishou comentou vagamente com Inu-Yasha, que estava assistindo televisão na hora.

- Ele deve chegar amanha cedo... finalmente vou descansar...

- E eu vou matar as saudades da minha netinha...

- Tomara que ele não chegue mal humorado... não quero receber nenhum soco... minha cabeça já esta explodindo por causa das provas...

Inu-Taishou deu uma risada. E logo levantou-se. Ia recolher-se, pois no dia seguinte, teria que ir buscar Sesshoumaru e a família no aeroporto.

No avião, Sesshoumaru dormia, junto com Haru, mas Rin estava com um desconforto muito grande, seu estomago estava embrulhando, e já tinha ido ao banheiro umas cinco vezes, nada parava em seu estomago, desde o dia anterior. Sentia como se tivesse comido algo que não fez bem.

As horas demoraram a passar para ela, que não conseguia dormir.

Longas horas depois, a aeromoça anunciou a chegada em Tóquio, e quando o avião pousou na pista, Rin teve que conter-se para não por para fora o que tinha comido no desjejum. Mas estava feliz, logo sairia daquele maldito avião.

Alguns minutos depois, o casal e a filha estavam sendo recebidos por Inu-Taishou, Inu-Yasha, Kagome e também Jaken e Kaede.

- Sesshoumaru-sama, como o senhor fez falta para nós... – Jaken emocionou-se ao ver o jovem aproximando-se com a filha nos braços.

- Filho... menina Rin e Haru, sentimos muito a falta de vocês...

- Inu-Taishou-sama... nós também...

- Sem muita melação pai, estamos cansados e eu particularmente estou querendo uma ducha bem quente... – Comentou o rapaz, dispensando os comentários, recebendo assim olhares censuradores de Rin e Inu-Taishou.

- Sesshy!! – Rin chamou-o em tom de aviso.

- Não ligue Rin-chan, ele é sempre mau agradecido assim mesmo.

- Cale-se Inu-Yasha... – pediu em tom de ordem, e começou a caminhar para fora do lugar, segurando uma das malas.

- Ei! Mal chegou e já esta de mal humor...

- Inu-Yasha... seu irmão esta cansado é só isso... – Kagome interveio, sorrindo para o namorado.

- Não o defenda Kagome, ele é sempre assim... – Inu-Yasha resmungou, agora mal humorado.

- Inu-Yasha... não ligue para seu irmão... você sabe melhor que eu que ele tem esse gênio desde criança... nem parece que conviveu a vida toda com ele... – Inu-Taishou comentou, logo seguindo o filho, segurando a neta, Haru, nos braços, como se estivesse segurando o bem mais preciso que existia.

Rin deu um suspiro, e logo começou a caminhar também, sendo seguida por Jaken e Kaede, que carregavam as malas do casal.

Logo estavam nos carros, Inu-Yasha e Kagome com Jaken e Kaede em no carro de Inu-Taishou, e Sesshoumaru, Rin e Haru, no carro de Sesshoumaru, que foi na frente com o pai, que dirigiu.

Rin no banco traseiro, segurava a filha um pouco ativa, e tentando se segurar por causa dos enjôos que estava sentindo.

Logo a família chegou em casa, e Sesshoumaru, logo que Rin estava junto com ele e também a filha, seguiram para dentro. Inu-Taishou não se importou muito com a reação do filho, pois sabia que eles tinham feito uma viagem de volta muito cansativa. Contudo podia esperar ate a hora em que eles estivessem disponíveis e descansados para falarem da estadia no Brasil, e como tinham se divertido num lugar tão diferente de onde moravam.

Assim que tomou o mais demorado banho de submersão que podia, o rapaz ainda com um pouco de sono se deitou, semi nu, apesar do frio que fazia o local aquela época do ano, ele sentia-se um pouco aquecido pela euforia que o dia lhe proporcionou. Logo estava dormindo. Haru também não resistiu depois do banho e dormiu confortavelmente em seu berço.

Já Rin, tentava controlar seu estomago ainda furioso. Tomou um banho não muito demorado e após colocar uma roupa bem aquecida, saiu do quarto e foi ate a cozinha onde pediu que Kaede fizesse um chá para acalmar-se, já que estava com insônia desde o dia anterior.

Kaede olhou-a desconfiada, reparou nas curvas da moça, vendo-as mais alargadas. Ela havia engordado um pouco durante a viagem, mas para manter a estima de Rin alta, resolveu ficar com suas duvidas.

- Como é o Brasil Rin?

- É lindo... tem praias maravilhosas, e mulheres muito insinuantes... as florestas também são muito bonitas, apesar de termos apreciado apenas uma pequena parte de uma, mas foi o suficiente para eu ver que lá realmente tem muita beleza.

- Nossa, estou vendo que você gostou mesmo da viagem...

- Sim Kaede-sama, estou muito bem mentalmente, pronta para voltar ao trabalho com tudo...

- Ah menina Rin – uma voz masculina conhecida a chamou, e ela virou-se já sorrindo para fitar o dono dela. – Eu senti muitas saudades dessa sua alegria...

- Inu-Taishou-sama... vejo que o senhor tem estado muito bem... tem ate sorrido mais. Pude reparar isso desde o aeroporto... sem contar o entusiasmo que falou conosco na ultima semana...

- Esta tão óbvio assim?

- É melhor não deixar o Sesshy descobrir o que há por traz dessa euforia, ou ele vai ter muito o que te encarnar.

- Mas nem mesmo a menina Rin sabe do que se trata, como pode estar me alertando com tanta antecipação?

- Há coisas Inu-Taishou-sama, que não precisam serem ditas, são carregadas nas expressões e gestos que a pessoa profere... e eu vejo que esta bem disposto... não há necessidade de se sentir constrangido por isso... seja natural...

O velho general corou diante das observações da nora, que logo virou-se para pegar a xícara que Kaede havia servido. Mas lembrou-se de algo, e depois de tomar um gole do chá, dirigiu-se novamente a Inu-Taishou, dessa vez mais tranqüilo.

- Inu-Taishou-sama, temos que conversar seriamente sobre seu filho Sesshoumaru...

- Humm... pelo jeito que fala deve ser algo serio...

- É sim...

- Vamos ate o escritório, lá podemos conversar mais a vontade... – depois de dar um ultimo gole no chá, Rin o acompanhou.

Na verdade, ela queria conversar com Inu-Taishou antes de mais nada, a preocupação nas palavras da moça, deixaram também, Inu-Taishou um pouco preocupado, e ansioso para saber o que era. Não foi necessário muito tempo ate chegarem ao dito escritório, logo entraram e gentilmente, Inu-Taishou fechou as portas, e convidou a, a se sentar.

- Diga menina Rin, o que a aflige?

- Eu não vou dar muitas voltas para não o preocupar ainda mais – viu o homem a sua frente assentir positivamente com a cabeça, atentado as palavras suaves que saiam dos lábios de Rin. – Há alguns dias, o Sesshy tem tido reações estranhas, e eu estou muitíssimo preocupada com isso...

- Reações estranhas? – indagou Inu-Taishou ainda mais preocupado.

- Sim... na primeira semana que passamos no Brasil, ele agia normalmente, foi natural como sempre, mas as duas ultimas semanas foi muito preocupantes. A primeira vez que aconteceu, nós estávamos fazendo amor, - ela corou um pouco, mas continuou – eu senti ele tenso e depois que terminamos eu o perguntei o que havia acontecido, e ele me disse que tinha sentido uma pontada forte no peito... tentou disfarçar para que eu não me preocupasse...

- Dores no peito...

- Ele havia me dado a desculpa de estar estressado, mas nós estávamos tão relaxados... não havia motivos para tal coisa... ele disse que é uma seqüela do tiro que levou, o que me deixou mais tensa... acho que pode ser algo grave, eu não consigo dormir tem quase dois dias de tanta preocupação...

- Estou certo que ele vai procurar um medico menina Rin... meu filho é frio, durão, orgulhoso, mas quando as coisas são graves ele recua um pouco, e sempre segue o melhor caminho...

- Ele me disse que ia ao medico assim que descansasse da viagem...

- Bem... se eu conheço bem meu filho, eu tenho quase certeza de que ele ira trabalhar esse fim de semana todo... apesar do Inu-Yasha ter cuidado de tudo muito bem... ele vai querer dar uma boa revisada em tudo e...

- Ele não vai trabalhar, não antes de descobrir o que esta acontecendo dentro do peito dele, nem que eu tenha que amarrar ele e o levar à força...

Inu-Taishou deu uma risada, e Rin sorriu timidamente. Logo, os dois se separaram e Rin foi para o quarto, onde Sesshoumaru ressonava tranqüilamente, ainda mais do que no Brasil. Não havia nada melhor que a cama dele para descansar confortavelmente.

Era quase hora do jantar quando Sesshoumaru saiu do quarto resmungando por causa do frio que lhe doía ate os ossos. Deu uns dois espirros, o corpo já estava começando a sentir as diferenças de temperatura.

Caminhou pelo corredor, estranhando o silencio que se fazia na casa. Ao chegar à sala, viu Inu-Yasha sentado digitando algo, com alguns livros e papeis espalhados pelo chão da sala.

- Inu-Yasha, porque você não vai estudar no escritório, é um lugar bem apropriado para fazer essa bagunça...

- Eu sei, mas prefiro ficar aqui mesmo, eu não estou muito acostumado a ficar sozinho naquele ambiente, e depois eu me sinto mais confortável sentado no chão...

- Inu-Yasha, deveria ouvir seu irmão...

- Ah pai não comece, e vocês dois, me deixem terminar isso, ou eu vou atrasar meu trabalho por causa de vocês...

- Nos deixaremos sim filho, eu vou ate a cozinha pedir que Kaede que sirva o jantar...

- Poderia pedir que me fizesse um suco bem forte de laranja pai? – pediu Sesshoumaru, sentando-se atrás de Inu-Yasha, no sofá, e começou a observar o que o irmão digitava.

- Claro filho... – respondeu o pai, seguindo para onde tinha dito.

Um minuto depois de observar o irmão digitando, Sesshoumaru chamou-lhe a atenção.

- Inu-Yasha... esse código esta errado...

- Que código?

- 171 não é assedio sexual e sim o famoso calote...

- Eu não prestei atenção neste detalhe...

- E vejo que também não prestou atenção no que escreveu... – Sesshoumaru sentou-se no chão junto de Inu-Yasha e apontou alguns erros. – veja, aqui você escreveu que: Constranger alguém com intuito de obter vantagem ou favorecimento sexual, prevalecendo-se o agente da sua condição de superior hierárquico... – Sesshoumaru arqueou uma sobrancelha ao ver o tamanho do erro, e continuou a ler o artigo escrito pelo irmão. - ...induzindo ou mantendo alguém em erro...

- O que tem de errado ai?

- O que tem que você escreveu um novo código penal, você já viu que você escreveu o artigo 216 junto com o artigo 171? Olha só... – ele folheou o grosso livro de Código Penal, e indicou ao irmão os erros evidentes.

- Entendi... acho que estou sem concentração, e depois não sou muito bom nisso quanto você...

- Não jogue indiretas Inu-Yasha, eu não vou fazer esse trabalho para você... você tem que aprender a andar sozinho, eu não estarei lá com você para ajudar na defesa de seus futuros clientes... – Sesshoumaru olhou-o com tom severo, e o mais novo aceitou a bronca.

Logo, Inu-Yasha apagou o erro e escreveu novamente, agora sob o olhar fiel do irmão. Sesshoumaru ajudou-o no que pode, tentou não dar muitos palpites para que o irmão se concentrasse, apenas falava que isso ou aquilo estava incorreto.

Antes de adentrar a sala, Inu-Taishou admirou a cena, eram rara as vezes que os dois estavam tão tranqüilos, sem se xingarem, ou tentarem se matar, a cena era tão interessante, mas logo acordou, ou o suco ia esquentar.

- Filho seu suco...

- Obrigado pai... – Sesshoumaru agradeceu, e logo levantou-se para sentar-se novamente no sofá, onde seu pai o acompanhou.

- Logo o jantar será servido...

- Estou com fome mesmo, vou ver se Rin já despertou...

- É melhor não filho, ela estava muito cansada, confessou-me que haviam dois dias que ela não pregou os olhos, deixe-a descansar, mais tarde ela deve acordar, então poderá comer algo...

- Eu não entendo, ela estava tão disposta essa manha, nem a vi deitar-se depois que chegamos também...

- Ela esta muito preocupada com você...

- Ela não deveria, estou bem...

- Mentira... ela já me contou tudo, e você vai ir ao medico amanha mesmo... – viu Sesshoumaru olhá-lo com um gélido olhar, mas este não o intimidou. - ...você deveria se preocupar um pouco mais com sua saúde Sesshoumaru, tem uma esposa e uma linda filha para cuidar, você não acha que ficou tempo demais longe delas?

- Cale-se, eu sei o que devo ou não fazer...

- Eu estou vendo... – Inu-Taishou olhou-o com tom irônico.

- Se esta doente onii-san, deve se cuidar, acho que a Rin–chan não agüentaria ficar longe de você de novo... – Inu-Yasha comentou tranqüilamente, inocente e despreocupado, mas segundos depois do que havia dito, não quis olhar para traz, pois sabia que receberia um daqueles olhares do irmão, e ate ficou esperando por um cascudo ou coisa do gênero, mas esse não veio.

O próprio Sesshoumaru não estava tão preocupado com o que estava acontecendo, mas por Rin e Haru, ele já havia decidido ir ao medico. O faria na segunda de manha.

Logo após o jantar, o rapaz seguiu para um local onde ia poucas vezes, em seu antigo quarto, estava bem limpo como de costume, e suas coisas muito bem organizadas. Era um pedaço só dele, mas que agora não o pertencia mais. Assim ele sentia. Olhou algumas de suas coisas posta na escrivaninha, onde costumava estudar, e sentou-se frente a ela, pegando um porta retratos. Observou a imagem sorridente na fotografia, e sentiu-se privilegiado de ter alguém com aquela mulher em sua vida. Colocou o porta retratos no lugar, e sem querer esbarrou com o braço em uma pilha de livros muito bem organizados no canto, e de lá uma agenda que havia caído junto, deixou uma outra fotografia se expor, essa era mais antiga que a anterior que viu, não sentiu-se privilegiado de ver a imagem. Juntou tudo novamente, e separou a agenda, a qual veria após arrumar os livros no local.

Após tê-los organizado, ele voltou-se para frente e após acender a luz perto da escrivaninha, começou a folhear a agenda, observou algumas anotações de aulas e provas, e muitos trabalhos, todos com as notas de avaliação, entre 9,8 a dez. continuou olhando a agenda, ate encontrar certa imagem, e atrás desta havia uma dedicatória:

"_Para o homem mais incrível que existe..._

_Sesshoumaru, eu te amo!!_

_De sua sempre apaixonada Kagura"_

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha, e voltou a olhar a moça na imagem, muito bem arrumada e com os negros e longos cabelos presos em um coque, com duas penas brancas delicadamente postas nele. Ela estava de perfil, com uma maquiagem bem suave, os lábios cor de carmesim.

Ela era uma moça muito interessante e bonita, mas muito obsessiva, no fim das contas a culpa dele tê-la deixado não foi inteiramente dela, e sim de Sara, que o perseguiu durante muito tempo na faculdade. Mas se não fosse pelo ardiloso plano dela separar os dois jamais teria conhecido alguém tão especial...

Ainda lembrava-se daquela noite frustrante onde Kagura o esbofeteou sem ter culpa do acontecido. Grande parte de seu passado veio à tona com aquela agenda e fotografia escondida entre as paginas. Situações interessantes, engraçadas, embaraçosas, e ate excitantes... foram experiências incríveis, as quais nunca esqueceria.

Mas frustrante foi não poder ter estado com Rin quando ela mais precisou, sentiu uma profunda angustia ao lembrar que chegara ao apartamento onde Rin morava e a viu tão indefesa, tão machucada fisicamente e psicologicamente... mas ele conseguiu fazer com que ela superasse tudo aquilo, dando tudo de si, se entregando a ela por completo, mesmo que sem que ela notasse.

Eram boas e ruins recordações...

Fechou a agenda e deixou-a sobre a escrivaninha, mas levou consigo a fotografia de Kagura, e a guardou na pasta de trabalho.

Na manha de sábado, Sesshoumaru saiu bem cedo, antes que Rin levantasse, e foi ao escritório, e analisou o local tudo estava muito bem conservado, os documento bem organizados, e a agenda em dia com cada uma das ligações feitas arquivadas nela, com as respectivas horas e quem havia ligado.

Pegou a agenda, e sentou frente à mesa e começou a fazer as ligações, para as pessoas as quais tinham um pouco mais de intimidade, as quais tinham os casos mais urgentes a serem resolvidos. Passou toda a manha fazendo tal coisa, mas saiu antes das dez da manha e encaminhou-se para a delegacia, onde encontrou um saudoso delegado, feliz em vê-lo.

- Sesshoumaru, que boas águas o trazem?! – Saudou-o sorridente.

- Nenhuma água, eu vim com minhas pernas... – comentou serio, ouvindo uma risada vinda de Bokusen-ô.

- Sempre tão serio meu rapaz... relaxe um pouco, você esta em casa... – o velho delegado aproximou-se, e deu um suave e amigável tapinha no ombro do rapaz, recebendo o mesmo olhar gelado de sempre. – Vamos... – ele voltou para traz da mesa e sentou-se. – diga-me, o que devo a honra de sua visita?

- Eu quero saber onde a Kagura esta presa.

- Onde? – ele olhou-o com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

- Você sabe onde ela esta, eu quero fazer-lhe algumas perguntas e...

- Desculpe-me te interromper filho, mas eu não acho que deveria, ela tentou o matar e você deveria ficar o mais longe possível daquela mulher.

- Você quer que eu me esconda dela? Ora Bokusen-ô eu não sou homem de me esconder, principalmente de uma mulher...

- Este não é o caso Sesshoumaru, ela esta presa por tentar matá-lo, não por roubar um doce de você, foi sua vida que quase se...

- Não desvie o assunto, - Sesshoumaru alterou um pouco a voz, tentando intimidar o delegado, tendo um pouco de êxito. – eu quero apenas conversar com aquela infeliz.

Bokusen-ô suspirou cansado, e levantou-se, ficou inquieto por um tempo, caminhou umas duas vezes dentro da sala de um lado para o outro, sendo observado a cada passo pelo rapaz, que esperava a resposta dele. De repente ele parou, e apoiou as duas mãos na mesa, olhando para Sesshoumaru serio.

- Eu vou dizer, mas não vai se meter em problemas, não quero que Inu-Taishou me arranque as vísceras...

- Pensei que ia ficar aqui o dia todo. – ele suspirou cansado, levantando-se e pondo as mãos nos bolsos.

- Vamos almoçar... – Bokusen-ô olhou para o relógio de pulso, e logo pegou seu sobretudo de couro no encosto de sua confortável poltrona. - ... no restaurante eu conto tudo o que quer saber... vamos?

Sesshoumaru assentiu com a cabeça, sentindo-se um pouco satisfeito, e o seguiu.

- Vamos no meu carro, - convidou o rapaz. – depois eu te deixo aqui, e sigo para o lugar onde a Kagura esta...

Bokusen-ô maneou a cabeça, ainda contrariado com a insistência do rapaz em saber onde a mulher em questão estava.

Em casa, Rin estava um tanto aborrecida com o marido, e enquanto Ayame tomava conta de Haru, conversava com Inu-Taishou.

- Ele nem quis me acordar Inu-Taishou-sama, pois sabia que eu ia o impedir de sair...

- Eu entendo sua frustração Rin... não adianta, ele é muito teimoso, faz o que tem vontade...

- Tadaima!!! – Inu-Yasha chegou anunciando-se juntamente com Kagome, que depois de tirar os sapatos correu em direção de Rin e deu um gostoso abraço.

- Rin-chan!!! Que saudades...

- Kagome... – ela continuou abraçada à moça, que calorosamente a acariciava nas costas, e logo separou-se. – Como esta?

- Estou bem... Inu-Taishou-sama, perdoe-me eu nem falei com o senhor...

- Não se incomode menina Kagome...

- Pai, onde esta o Sesshoumaru? Preciso perguntar algumas coisas a ele sobre os preparativos da festa de formatura, eu sou o responsável pela parte da decoração, e vou precisar de uma idéia...

- Inu-Yasha... – Inu-Taishou levantou de súbito, e deu um orgulhoso sorriso, já sabendo o que aquilo indicava.

- Eu passei pai... – comentou tímido.

- Parabéns Inu-Yasha... – Rin cumprimentou-o, e deu um abraço bem amigável, afagando os cabelos do rapaz, como costumava fazer com Sesshoumaru. Ele corou um pouco, mas logo que Rin separou-se dele, Inu-Taishou o pegou de jeito, e deu um apertado abraço no filho, muito orgulhoso.

- Vocês são o meu orgulho... – comentou Inu-Taishou segurando nos ombros do filho, o fitando nos olhos.

- Se você quiser Inu-Yasha, eu também posso ajudar na decoração, afinal, nós também nos formamos lá...

- Se você quiser ajudar Rin-chan, vai ser divertido... – Kagome deu algumas palminhas e olhou para Inu-Yasha ainda sorrindo. - ...não é Inu-Yasha?

- É... – ele olhou-a tímido.

- Mas... e a Sango e o Miroku? Eles não são da mesma turma que você?

- São sim, a Sango passou, mas o Miroku... bem ele vai ter que fazer a ultima prova ainda... ele teve um problema na família e teve que se ausenta durante a semana de prova... o diretor não queria dar as provas para ele fazer, mas ai nos fomos ate a diretoria e conversamos com toda a coordenação, ele estava arrasado, mas ficou bem satisfeito quando chegamos com as novas, ele se alegrou um pouco e começou a estudar desesperado...

- O... que aconteceu? – Rin perguntou sentando-se preocupada com o amigo.

- A Sango... ela esta grávida... a família do Miroku não quis aceitar a gravidez e ele teve que sair de casa, foi morar com a Sango na casa de um amigo dele, e eles estavam tendo dificuldades com os estudos, pois ele estava desempregado e saia todos os dias para procurar emprego, não tendo tempo de estudar, e a Sango... bem ela esta trabalhando. – Kagome explicou seria.

- Nossa... como eles puderam fazer isso? Os dois se gostam e...

- Rin-chan, esse não é o caso, a família do Miroku é muito rígida e queria que ele se casasse com uma mulher a qual eles escolhessem... bem você conhece a fama do Miroku, ele é bem mulherengo... – Inu-Yasha olhou-a serio.

- É verdade...mas se ele esta com a Sango, ele deve gostar dela, pelo menos é o que eu acho...

- Sim Rin-chan, ele a ama, e por isso que deixou a família e seguiu-a.

Enquanto a conversa se desenrolava na mansão dos Daiyoukai, Sesshoumaru estava almoçando com Bokusen-ô, e ainda esperando que ele dissesse o que ele queria saber.

- Então as mulheres brasileiras são mesmo o que todos falam, belas morenas bronzeadas e com as coxas grossas...

- Bokusen-ô... eu estou perdendo minha paciência, você vai ou não me dizer o que quero saber? – Sesshoumaru apertou a região entre os olhos, contando ate dez para não agarrar o velho delegado pelo colarinho e o erguer do chão, para que confessasse.

- Esta bem... ela esta na penitenciaria feminina, no sul da cidade...

- Era só o que eu queria saber, tenha um bom apetite... eu não estou com fome...

- Ei espera ai... você não vai me levar de volta?

Sesshoumaru olhou-o já de pés, pronto a sair, e sentou-se novamente.

- Tome pelo menos um saquê comigo...

- Eu vou aceitar... – ele deu um sorriso meio de lado, o que indicava certa malicia.

Depois de Bokusen-ô almoçar, Sesshoumaru o levou ate a delegacia, e de lá seguiu caminho para o sul da cidade, levou umas duas horas ate chegar ao local, isso porque o transito colaborou.

- Eu gostaria de ver uma pessoa... – Sesshoumaru apresentou-se e conversou um pouco com o encarregado do local, e logo estava em uma sala vazia, a espera de Kagura. Logo a porta se abriu, e um jovem carcereiro trouxe Kagura algemada. Ela estava bem abatida, sem maquiagem, ate um tanto... maltratada pelo tempo. Ao erguer o rosto, sentiu o coração palpitar ao ver Sesshoumaru sentado em uma cadeira, a olhava friamente, sem emoções aparentes no rosto.

- Se...Sesshoumaru!! – ela estava muito surpresa com a visita.

O carcereiro soltou-a, e ela sentou-se a frente dele, e o olhava ainda apaixonada.

- Como vai Kagura? – usou um tom gélido, que a fez ficar ainda mais seria que já estava. – Pode nos deixar as sós por favor... – ele pediu ao jovem, e ele saiu, ficando atrás da porta, esperando que a visita terminasse.

- Eu estou bem Sesshoumaru... e você?

- Estaria melhor se você não tivesse feito aquilo...

- Veio aqui reclamar a vida de Sara?

- Não... apenas ver o que você fez com sua vida...

- Eu estou aqui por sua causa...

- Não se arrependeu do que fez pelo que vejo...

- Eu me arrependi sim Sesshy... – ela recebeu um reprovativo olhar e se corrigiu. - ...Sesshoumaru...

- Você esta deplorável... seu pai não cuida de você?

- Cuida sim, mas ultimamente ele tem se ocupado mais com a Kanna, ela enlouqueceu... esta presa em um hospital psiquiátrico.

Ele pegou na pasta um envelope, e entregou para a moça, ainda a olhando.

- Você estava bem melhor nessas fotografias... – viu ela olhar as imagens com tristeza, e logo para ele novamente.

- Eu queria ter feito tudo diferente Sesshoumaru, eu não sabia que podia o perder para sempre.

- Pense nisso Kagura, sua pena será menor se você se arrepender de tudo o que fez... – ele levantou-se e deu alguns passos, mas parou novamente.

- Me... perdoe... – Kagura chorou, e ele virou-se para olhá-la. –... me perdoe... – ela levantou-se e aproximou-se. - ...por favor...

- Eu já a perdoei a Kagura, ou eu não teria vindo lhe ver...

- Eu posso te dar... um abraço?

Ele olhou-a com pena, e consentiu, e ela abraçou-o forte. Pode sentir o perfume forte que ele usava, e a maciez dos cabelos longos, caindo como uma cascata por suas costas. Já ele não podia dizer o mesmo, pois ela estava realmente maltratada. Ele separou-se dela, e segurou-a pelos ombros, ainda sendo frio.

- Eu não voltarei a vê-la... quero que me esqueça assim como eu a esqueci, siga sua vida e tente ser alguém melhor... para seu próprio bem... tente viver...

- Eu prometo que irei ser alguém melhor...

- Faça essa promessa a você mesma... – ele seguiu seu caminho e Kagura foi novamente levada para a cela, muito mais conformada com seu destino, mas ainda apaixonada por aquele homem tão irresistível. Dentre as fotos, ela achou a que dera a ele quando namoravam, e sentiu um aperto no coração. Ele realmente tinha a esquecido.

Logo Sesshoumaru estava de volta na estrada, agora sentindo-se mais leve. Parou em um sinal, e ficou observando a luz vermelha. De repente sentiu a pontada no peito, e dessa vez seguida de uma súbita falta de ar. Tentou controlar-se e nisso distraiu-se e os carros atrás dele, começaram a buzinar freneticamente, e ainda com dor começou a dirigir novamente. A dor foi passando aos poucos, e logo cedeu.

Eram quase quatro da tarde quando o carro do rapaz estacionou frente à mansão onde Sesshoumaru residia temporariamente com Rin.

Adentrou a casa e muitos olhares se dirigiram a ele, todos muito aborrecidos. Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha e tentou não achar graça de Rin que fazia uma expressão mal humorada e de alivio ao mesmo tempo.

- Onde esteve Sesshy? Eu estava muito preocupada...

- Eu fui ver a Kagura... – disse simplesmente, jogando as chaves na mesinha da sala ao aproximar-se, e depois deu um carinhoso beijo em Rin.

- Você foi o que?!! – Inu-Taishou exaltou-se levantando de uma vez.

- Eu fui devolver algumas fotografias dela que estavam no meu quarto antigo, qual o problema nisso?

- Seu irresponsável, esqueceu do que aconteceu bem aqui nesta sala?!

- Rin eu preciso conversar com você, vamos ate nosso quarto...

- Eu estou falando com você Sesshoumaru, não me ignore, sabe muito em que eu detesto isso...

- Depois conversamos pai, agora eu vou conversar com minha esposa, tenho um assunto muito urgente a tratar com ela...

Furioso, Inu-Taishou teve que se conformar, enquanto via o filho sair da sala abraçado com Rin.

- Maldição... Que menino mais irresponsável...

- Pai... – Inu-Yasha olhou-o. – Ele não é mais uma criança, seja menos rigoroso...

- Ora cale-se Inu-Yasha... – frustrado seguiu para seu quarto, onde sentou-se ainda furioso na poltrona.

No quarto do casal, Rin estava muito preocupada, com Sesshoumaru que ainda não havia dito nada.

Levou um tremendo susto quando ele aproximou-se serio, muito serio, e a segurou com força e começou a devorá-la com beijos.

- S...Sesshy... – ele estava muito estranho e a beijava de uma maneira que parecia que não a via há semanas.

Sem pronunciar uma única palavra, ele tirou a roupa e também a dela, e a pousou delicadamente na cama. Pela primeira vez ele gemeu ao penetrá-la; ele sempre era tão delicado, não que não tenha sido, seus gestos eram delicados, mas muito ardentes. Ela estranhou muito aquela súbita excitação dele, a cada movimento ele gemia, e apertava os lençóis de uma forma que chegou a assustá-la...

- Sesshy, calma... – ela pediu entre gemidos em um pequeno sussurro.

- Rin... eu te amo... te amo... meu anjo...

Estavam chegando ao clímax, e ele ainda tentava controlar-se mentalmente para prolongar o momento, mas seu corpo pedia muito, e quando não mais resistiu ele relaxou, sentindo Rin apertar delicadamente suas costas.

Com a respiração exaltada, e o coração acelerado, ele deixou o corpo pousar sobre o dela, e ela pode sentir o quão quente ele estava, alem de suar a excessivamente. Os cabelos chegavam estar colados nas costas, e a franja completamente úmida.

Logo ele deitou-se ao lado dela, estava de olhos fechados e sentindo-se muito bem. Deu um longo suspiro, e virou-se de lado, começando a acariciar o rosto de Rin, que floresceu um sorriso nos lábios.

- O que aconteceu querido? Você estava tão...

- Eu estava com muitas saudades... meu anjo...

- Eu também... – ela beijou-o, mas logo separou-se. - ...e o que você queria me dizer de tão urgente?

- Nada...

- O que?! – ela olhou-o brava.

- Eu estava fugindo dos sermões do meu pai, e depois... eu não estava fazendo algo importante? – ele deu um sorriso maroto, e Rin o acariciou no rosto, afastando a franja umedecida.

- Eu não vou comentar sobre isso... – ela sorriu novamente.

- Estou com fome... acho que vou pedir a Kaede para fazer algo para mim... – Sesshoumaru levantou-se de vagar, e seguiu para o banheiro, onde ia tomar um banho.

- Eu posso fazer se quiser...

- Não se preocupe com isso Rin... – ele comentou debaixo da ducha quente.

- Eu vou... quando sair do banho eu já terei terminado sua refeição... – ela terminou de se vestir, e saiu do quarto, seguindo diretamente para a cozinha, onde Kaede conversava com alguém no telefone.

- Rin-chan... deseja algo? – ela olhou-a, ainda segurando o telefone.

- Não se preocupe Kaede-sama, eu mesma vou preparar algo para o Sesshy comer...

- Mas se quiser eu posso te ajudar... posso falar com minha irmã depois.

- Eu já disse Kaede-sama – ela sorriu simpaticamente. – eu faço um lanchinho rápido para ele, pode continuar conversando com a sua irmã.

Rin viu ela dar um sorriso em agradecimento, e logo começar a preparar alguns sanduíches, não só para Sesshoumaru, mas também para Kagome, Inu-Yasha e Ayame, que estava tomando conta de Haru.

Logo, Sesshoumaru saiu do banho, e apareceu na sala, ainda com os cabelos molhados, e os presentes sentiram o perfume que ele tinha posto, fazendo com que olhassem para ele.

Sentou-se próximo a Ayame, e chamou a filha e logo esta quase saltou no colo do pai, e depois de receber um beijo carinhoso do pai, apontou para Inu-Yasha.

- _Oji-san Baka!_

- O que?!!! – Inu-Yasha exaltou-se, olhando furiosamente para o irmão.

- Sim Haru, este é seu oji-san baka... – Sesshoumaru olhou-a.

- Sesshoumaru seu idiota, esta ensinando ela a me xingar... – Inu-Yasha disse aborrecido.

- Ela esta aprendendo as coisas certas... ou você acha que não é um perfeito idiota?

- Parem com isso vocês dois! – Rin apareceu segurando uma bandeja, e olhando com braveza para Sesshoumaru.

- Okaa-san... dá... – Haru pediu o que a mãe segurava, abrindo e fechando as mãozinhas, e Rin sorriu encantada.

- Não pode Haru... Ayame, poderia preparar algo mais suave para ela, peça ajuda a Kaede-sama.

- Sim, eu volto logo. – A moça saiu da sala e seguiu para a cozinha.

Enquanto isso...

- Rin eu disse que não era para ir para a cozinha...

- Eu preparei sanduíches para todos, eu gosto de cozinhar... – ela pousou a bandeja na mesa de centro, e logo Inu-Yasha serviu-se, e também Kagome e Sesshoumaru.

- Sesshy, seu irmão vai se formar em breve, ele já contou para você? – Rin comentou, e Inu-Yasha quase engasgou.

- Eu não imaginava que ele tinha capacidade... – ele zombou, levantando o braço para Haru não pegar seu sanduíche.

- Sim eu tenho capacidade, ao contrario do que você pensa...

- Não vamos discutir meninos, é algo para se comemorar...

- Rin... não repita isso...

- O que? – ela olhou-o confusa.

- Meninos... – Inu-Yasha repetiu e Rin olhou-o sorrindo. – Ele não gosta de ser chamado assim... é melhor rapazinho... – as garotas riram, e Sesshoumaru, olhou para o irmão soltando faíscas pelos olhos, enfurecido.

Ayame, ao voltar da cozinha com algo para Haru, pegou-a no colo do pai, e deu a ela o que trouxera.

A noite não demorou a chegar. Kagome foi embora ao finzinho da tarde, e os habitantes da casa recolheram-se após o jantar.

A noite foi tão fria quanto o dia, obrigando a densidade dos cobertores em cima dos corpos dos solteiros, mas do único casal na mansão utilizavam-se um do outro para aquecer-se, junto com um cobertor não muito denso.

Durante a noite, Sesshoumaru se inquietou, Rin não sentiu, apesar da temperatura corporal do rapaz ter se alterado severamente. Era um dos sinais da gravidade de seu estado de saúde.

Pela manha, a febre tinha cedido, dando lugar a uma transpiração irregular e muito densa, parecia que ele tinha acabado de fazer amor com Rin.

Logo Rin levantou-se e ele, estranhamente não tinha acordado, e ela preferiu não o despertar. Desceu assim que se vestiu apropriadamente, e cuidou de sua higiene bucal e também de seus cabelos. Kaede estava pondo a mesa do desjejum, e Rin a ajudou, vendo que a velha empregada estava mais sorridente que de costume.

- Kaede-sama, esta ótima hoje...

- Eu e minha irmã vamos almoçar hoje, estou morrendo de saudades dela.

- Ah!! Que bom... – Rin alegrou-se.

- E Sesshoumaru-sama... ainda não despertou?

- Não... acho que vai dormir ate tarde hoje...

- Menina Rin, Kaede... ohayo... – Inu-Taishou cumprimentou e estava sorridente aquela manha.

- Ohayo Inu-Taishou-sama! – elas responderam em coro, também muito animadas.

- Vejo que estão muito alegres nesta manha... que bom...

Logo estavam à mesa desjejuando, e no meio deste, Inu-Yasha apareceu.

- Ohayo... – disse desanimado, sentando-se depois.

- Esta tudo bem Inu-Yasha?

- Esta sim Rin-chan... só estou com muito sono ainda, mas tenho um compromisso as oito na faculdade...

- Anime-se filho, logo estará trabalhando...

- Animar-se... eu vou tentar... – ele deu um falso sorriso, e olhou para o lugar onde Sesshoumaru deveria estar. – Onde esta o idiota do Sesshoumaru?

- Inu-Yasha... – Inu-Taishou repreendeu-o.

- Esta dormindo ainda. – Rin respondeu, bebendo um gole de suco depois.

- Ainda... puxa ele que costuma sempre se levantar bem cedo... esta ficando preguiçoso... – Inu-Taishou comentou.

- Ele sempre foi, mas nunca cedeu-se a isso, agora esta mostrando sua verdadeira personalidade... – Inu-Yasha deu uma irônica risada, mas sentiu um olhar gelado em suas costas, e uma arrepio percorreu sua espinha.

- Esta falando mal de mim seu idiota?

- Falando nele... ohayo filho...

- Ohayo ottou-san... – ele deu a volta na mesa, e sentou-se ao lado de Rin, em seu lugar, e aproximou-se do ouvido de Rin, sussurrando depois. – Ohayo minha princesa...

- O...Ohayo Sesshy...

Inu-Taishou arqueou uma sobrancelha, mas não comentou o gesto carinhoso do filho para com a esposa, e lembrou-se de Sumara, e quando se casaram. Deu um estranho rosnado e voltou-se para sua refeição, recebendo olhares curiosos pelo som que emitiu.

Algumas horas depois, Rin saiu, foi ate o escritório buscar alguns documentos, mas logo voltou, entregando a Sesshoumaru um envelope. Ele estava digitando algum documento no notebook, e muito concentrado.

Rin deixou os documentos com ele, no escritório, e deixou ele sozinho para se concentrar, indo para a sala conversar com Inu-Taishou.

Logo, Kaede apareceu na sala, com o chá que Inu-Taishou havia pedido.

- Inu-Taishou-sama, seu chá...

- Obrigado Kaede... – ele colocou um pouco de açúcar, e logo voltou a falar com Kaede. - ...E sua irmã, já chegou?

- Já sim senhor, esta na cozinha...

- Peça que venha ate aqui... – pediu simpático.

- Sim Inu-Taishou-sama. – Kaede saiu da sala, e seguiu para a cozinha, onde conversou com Kikyou, dizendo que Inu-Taishou desejava vê-la, então ela seguiu para sala.

Os três começaram a conversar distraidamente, mas algo chamou a atenção deles, principalmente de Rin, que estava sentada de frente para as escadas.

Sesshoumaru apareceu estranhamente no fim desta,se apoiando no corrimão ainda segurava seu notebook, mas esse caiu de suas mãos. Ele estava serio, e pálido. Rin levantou-se imediatamente seguida pelos outros dois, e ela entrou em desespero quando viu o rapaz cair de repente, perdendo a consciência. Ela levantou-se imediatamente e correu ate onde ele estava, o acolhendo em seus braços.

- Sesshy, acorde querido... o que aconteceu... – ela desesperou-se, percebendo que ele respirava com um pouco de dificuldade.

Inu-Taishou estava extremamente preocupado, e aproximou-se também, abaixando para olhar o filho, e tocou-o no rosto.

- Ele esta com muita febre, vou ligar para o hospital... – e foi o que fez. Rapidamente ele digitou o numero, enquanto Rin ainda segurava a cabeça do rapaz desacordado em seus braços, o acariciando no rosto, e extremamente nervosa.

Logo, Inu-Taishou com a ajuda de Rin e Kikyou, colocou ele no sofá e esperou pela ambulância, a qual não demorou mais que vinte minutos para chegar.

Logo a campainha tocou, e Kaede, também preocupada com o estado do rapaz atendeu, e guiou o jovem medico ate onde estava o rapaz.

Rapidamente, o medico aproximou-se, e examinou primeiramente os olhos, vendo se estes se retraiam com a luz, e o resultado foi satisfatório, logo após mediu a pressão arterial, constatando uma anomalia, a pressão estava elevada e os batimentos cardíacos um pouco mais acelerados que o normal.

- Ele deve ser levado para o hospital logo, o estado dele pode ser grave, não vou tirar conclusões pois devemos fazer um exame mais profundo para saber o que ele realmente tem.

Logo, o medico saiu, e chamou os outros dois enfermeiros, para levar o rapaz ate a ambulância, e Rin acompanhou, junto com kikyou, mas ela não foi junto com Rin, e sim com Inu-Taishou, que lhe pediu companhia para seguir a ambulância ate o hospital.

Chegando lá, Sesshoumaru logo foi levado para a emergência, e um medico surpreendeu-se com a visita do jovem advogado.

- Sesshoumaru... de novo aqui? – o medico olhou-o preocupado, e começou a abrir a camisa que Sesshoumaru usava, começando a ouvir os batimentos agora ainda mais irregulares do rapaz.

- Doutor Suikotsu, a família disse que ele desmaiou de repente, e a esposa contou que ele vem sentindo dores no peito, pontadas fortes... – o medico um pouco mais jovem que Suikotsu explicava, e também preparava o prontuário.

- Vamos acalmar o coração dele abaixando a pressão arterial, depois tire sangue, eu quero um exame completo...

Cerca de meia hora depois, o rapaz estava instável, mas no soro, e recebendo oxigênio, já que estava respirando com extrema dificuldade anteriormente.

Suikotsu foi ate a recepção conversar com a família do rapaz, e chegando lá, alguém lhe chamou muito a atenção, ficou parado alguns segundos, olhando a bela mulher de cabelos longos e negros que acompanhava e consolava Rin, que estava chorosa e muito nervosa, por falta de noticias de Sesshoumaru, e foi ai que o medico se tocou, e voltou a si, caminhando em direção a família, que atentou-se imediatamente ao que ele diria.

- Por favor doutor, não aumente minha agonia, diga logo como meu Sesshy esta...

- Fique calma, ele esta bem...

- Bem? – Inu-Taishou olhou o medico intrigado, e muito nervoso, mas com a mesma aparência serena de sempre. – Como ele pode estar bem se esta aqui?

- Eu não tenho certeza ainda do que aconteceu com ele, talvez seja endocardite, ou pode ser também pelo tiro que ele levou no peito...

- Mas que ligação isso pode ter com o coração dele? – Inu-Taishou insistiu.

- A artéria principal sofreu uma danificação com a perfuração do projétil e isso pode estar causando um enfraquecimento da entrada e saída de sangue no coração, talvez tenhamos que fazer uma nova cirurgia, para reparar novamente...

- Sesshy... – Rin sentiu um aperto no peito, e lagrimas brotaram de seus olhos mesmo que involuntariamente.

- Fiquem calmos, isso só será necessário se o quadro dele piorar, e depois eu não tenho certeza de nada, temos que esperar as radiografias que ele fará e os resultados dos exames.

- E quanto tempo isso pode demorar? – Inu-Taishou caminhou ate Rin e a abraçou, passando o braço pelos ombros dela, que segurava-se para não chorar mais.

- Eu não posso afirmar com certeza quanto tempo pode levar...

- Isso só faz aumentar minha angustia... Eu queria vê-lo...

- Eu sinto muito, mas isso ainda não será possível... certamente ele deve estar fazendo os exames agora, mas logo que terminarem, eu a levarei para vê-lo. – Suikotsu aproximou-se e tocou de leve o ombro de Rin, e após olhar para kikyou admirando-a em silencio, se retirou, seguindo depois para onde Sesshoumaru estava. Ele ainda estava adormecido, e agora, suas batidas cardíacas estavam sendo marcadas, podia ver no pequeno monitor, ao lado da cama, o ritmo cardíaco do rapaz, estava estável. Pegou aos pés da cama o prontuário, e fez algumas anotações, aproximando-se dele. Após terminar de preencher uma parte da planilha contida no prontuário, olhou para o rosto dele mais atentamente, vendo que a cor havia lhe voltado aos lábios, antes pálidos.

Ele estava apenas dormindo naquele momento, mas depois de medir a pressão arterial novamente, pode constatar uma leve elevação, a qual deveria ser logo controlada, antes que esta se transformasse de pequena para grande.

Logo administrou um remédio, e saiu do quarto.

Meia hora após, ele voltou, e o rapaz não se encontrava sozinho, uma enfermeira, Botan, que ajudou a cuidar dele em outrora, tinha acabado de trazer os exames, e também as radiografias. Ela sorria ao lado do leito.

- Botan... estou vendo que os exames ficaram prontos...

- Sim doutor Suikotsu, aqui estão... – ela estendeu-os e logo o medico começou a examiná-los.

Botan percebeu que o medico não ficou muito satisfeito com alguns resultados, e logo aproximou-se do leito, e olhando para Sesshoumaru maneou a cabeça.

- Sesshoumaru... que susto você nos deu...

- É grave doutor... o que ele tem...

- Pode se tornar se não começarmos a tratar agora, felizmente ele não esta com nenhuma anomalia no coração, é apenas endocardite... administraremos alguns antibióticos e logo estará bem de novo...

- Ele não mudou nada... esta bonito como antes... – a moça o elogiou, e Suikotsu olhou-a reprovativamente, a fazendo sair de perto do leito.

- Não deve se aproximar de pacientes com esses tipos de intenção senhorita, isso pode trazer-lhe muitos problemas futuros...

- Eu sei doutor, mas é que ele é bonito...

Suikotsu suspirou fundo, maneando a cabeça depois, mas logo seguiu para a recepção, onde todos estavam muito preocupados, e Rin, ao ver o medico foi o primeira a se levantar.

- Tenho boas noticias... – ele viu um sorriso florescer no rosto preocupado de Rin. – ele esta com uma endocardia, pode se tornar grave se não tratada, ate leva a morte, mas não é o caso de Sesshoumaru. Os exames de sangue me mostrou e também as alterações ecocardiográficas... o eletrocardiograma me mostrou também que ele tem um sopro cardíaco, mas esse problema vem daquela cirurgia que citei anteriormente, e por hora não oferece nenhum perigo a ele... portanto, eu posso dizer que um antibiótico ira cuidar desse pequeno mas incomodo infortúnio, não se preocupem.

- Obrigada doutor... mas eu ainda estou muito preocupada. – Rin declarou-se.

- Então vamos, eu vou levá-la para vê-lo, como havia dito... – ele chamou-a, e ela sorridente acompanhou o medico.

- Mesmo com essa explicação do medico, eu ainda estou preocupado...

- Fique calmo Inu-Taishou-sama... – kikyou pronunciou-se para tentar acalmá-lo.

Rin seguiu o medico muito ansiosa, logo chegando onde ele estava, e sorriu ao vê-lo tão indefeso no leito. Ela aproximou-se e fitou o rosto dele, o qual tinha uma expressão muito tranqüila no momento.

- Sesshy... – ela acariciou-o, e ele reagiu ao toque, e o medico aproximou-se, vendo que ele começara a despertar. Lentamente abriu os olhos.

- Rin... – chamou-a sonolento, com os olhos semi cerrados.

- Não fale muito querido, não é prudente. – ele fechou os olhos, mas logo os abriu, ainda muito sonolento, e dessa vez olhou para o medico, a visão estava um pouco desfocada, mas ele reconheceu Suikotsu.

- Você...

- Sesshoumaru, você resolveu nos fazer uma vizita?

- Cale-se... idi...ota.

- Sesshy... – Rin tocou-o gentilmente no rosto, e ele lentamente elevou o braço, o qual estava com o soro e tocou na mão dela, e apertou suavemente.

- Deve repousar rapaz... você esta com um probleminha um pouco serio...

sem piscar, Sesshoumaru olhou para o medico, esperando pelas explicações, mas estas não vieram, e com isso ele desviou o olhar, voltando-o para Rin novamente. Suikotsu, caminhou ate os pés da cama, e tomou o prontuário, onde fez novas anotações.

- Sesshy o que aconteceu com você, estava assustadoramente pálido quando perdeu a consciência... se estava se sentindo mau aquela hora deveria ter nos dito, teríamos ido ao medico antes que isso acontecesse...

- Não se preocupe tanto senhorita Rin, ele vai sobreviver... – Suikotsu deu um sarcástico sorriso, recebendo assim um gélido olhar de Sesshoumaru.

- Estou bem agora meu anjo, vou para casa com você daqui a pouco...

- Ah não vai não... – O medico ficou serio, ao ver ele tentar levantar, mas foi contido por ele e por Rin. - ...você vai ficar em observação por alguns dias...

- Eu não vou ficar aqui...

- Sesshy não seja teimoso, seu coração esta em estado delicado... quer morrer e me abandonar novamente? – ela olhou-o tristemente, e com isso ele relaxou.

- Se você ficar ausente novamente Sesshoumaru, sua esposa pode não agüentar...

- Fique quieto seu imbecil... acha que se eu não soubesse disso ficaria nessa droga de hospital?

- O que você tem contra hospital meu rapaz?

- Não interessa...

- Estou vendo que seu estado esta bem melhor que de quando chegou aqui, ate esta mal criado – Suikotsu deu um sorriso de lado, logo virando-se para Rin, que estava com os olhos arregalados, pela reação absurda de Sesshoumaru.

- Senhorita, temos que ir agora, ele vai descansar um pouco e daqui a uma hora vamos administrar a primeira dose de antibiótico... se o organismo reagir bem, daqui a dois dias ele pode voltara para casa, mas terá que continuar tomando os remédios corretamente... – ele olhou-o.

Rin deu um carinhoso beijo na testa de Sesshoumaru, que fechou os olhos para receber este, logo abrindo para fitar o rosto de Rin, ela deu um sorriso, e após fazer uma ultima caricia no rosto dele acompanhou o medico.

- Rin... eu estou bem, não se preocupe.

- Esta bem querido... – ela olhou-o e logo saiu com Suikotsu. Caminharam pelo longo corredor, e logo estavam na recepção, onde kikyou e Inu-Taishou, olharam curiosos por noticias, e logo estas vieram.

- Ele esta bem Inu-Taishou-sama, esta consciente agora, e vai começar a tomar os remédios em breve...

- Então não tem necessidade de ficarmos aqui? – Inu-Taishou perguntou ao medico.

- Não senhor, pode ir tranqüilo para casa... qualquer novidade eu os contatarei imediatamente.

- Obrigado doutor... – Rin agradeceu, logo reverenciando-se, e logo virou-se, para sair do hospital.

Suikotsu ficou admirando a bela de cabelos longos, suspirou maneando a cabeça, logo voltando-se para o trabalho.

Logo a noite caiu sobre a cidade, e a família Daiyoukai jantava, não muito tranqüilamente, pois ainda que estivesse bem, Sesshoumaru não estava entre eles ali, e o que mais preocupava era que ele estava no hospital, onde aparentemente detestava ficar.

- Então o Sesshoumaru foi internado esta tarde... eu disse para aquele idiota não se descuidar...

- Inu-Yasha, pare de ficar ofendendo seu irmão... vocês e essa mania de ficar um xingando o outro, parece que nunca vão crescer.

Inu-Yasha fungou aborrecido, e permaneceu em silencio durante todo o jantar.

No hospital, o clima também não estava muito amigável, pois Sesshoumaru permaneceu de cara amarrada durante as coletas de sangue feitas para exames.

- Esta aborrecido Sesshoumaru?

- Não se importa de ficar de boca fechada, eu estou tentando dormir...

- Deixa de ser idiota rapaz, esta frustrado porque sua esposa não esta aqui.

- Exatamente – começou num tom tão frio que o medico assustou-se um pouco, mas não o temeu. – eu queria estar neste momento com ela, pelo menos não teria que estar te aturando.

- Você é bem mal agradecido... esqueceu que eu salvei sua vida da outra vez...

- E o que você quer que eu faça, que ajoelhe aos seus pés e lhe agradeça por isso...

- Não precisa tanto... – ele debochou, vendo Sesshoumaru revirar os olhos e virar-se de lado.

- Sua esposa é muito bonita – comentou aproximando-se. – tem pernas admiráveis... – ele não contava com o susto que levaria.

Sesshoumaru de repente, em um salto levantou-se, e agarrou o medico pelo colarinho e o suspendeu um pouco.

- Se ousar falar outra vez da minha Rin eu arranco sua traquéia com as unhas seu idiota.

- Calma, eu não terminei... – ele estreitou os olhos, e Sesshoumaru parecia ainda mais furioso. – aquela outra mulher, eu ia me referir a ela seguidamente... você poderia me soltar, ou eu vou ser obrigado a chamar os enfermeiros e te sedar... – com isso Sesshoumaru soltou-o, ainda furioso com aquele comentário.

Logo depois de arrumar as roupas, Suikotsu olhou o rapaz se sentar na cama, e aborreceu-se ao ver que ele havia arrancado os eletrodos que ajudava a medir as batidas cardíacas.

- Esta vendo o que fez com sua raiva, deixe-me ajeitar isso, deite-se... – Sesshoumaru olhou-o ainda serio, e logo deitou-se. Com isso Suikotsu novamente repôs os eletrodos no peito dele. – Quem é aquela mulher de cabelos negros e longos?

- Eu não conheço ninguém assim... – comentou mal humorado.

- Ela estava acompanhando sua esposa e pai, é muito bonita e tem umas pernas lindas. – Suikotsu comentou, anotando algo no prontuário.

- O nome dela é kikyou... uma ex-namorada do meu irmão... esta sozinha agora.

- Deveria eu atendê-lo em domicílio? – ele sorriu interessado.

- Ela não mora na casa de meu pai... e depois acho que não se interessaria por alguém como você... só sabe elogiar pernas...

- Eu não elogio só às pernas...

- Idiota... – Sesshoumaru olhou-o frustrado, e logo o viu sair do quarto onde estava.

Ao dia seguinte, Rin levantou-se sentindo a cama fria, sentiu-se solitária durante toda a noite, o que ocasionou uma pequena insônia, mas essa não durou por toda a noite. Ela estava cansada, por não ter dormido direito, mas tratou de levantar-se logo da cama.

Cuidou de Haru que havia acordado, e logo que mamou o desjejum, e voltou a dormir preguiçosamente.

A manha seguiu-se normalmente, Rin, depois que Ayame chegou para tomar conta de Haru, foi para o hospital, e ao chegar lá, Suikotsu a levou ate onde Sesshoumaru, mas ele ainda dormia.

- Ele esta dormindo ainda? – Rin surpreendeu-se.

- Eu administrei uma pequena dose de calmante para ele ontem, estava muito ativo, e ele precisa de muito repouso agora. Mas ele pode acordar a qualquer momento.

Rin deu um simpático sorriso, e logo aproximou-se e pois se ao lado do leito. Sesshoumaru estava com uma expressão muito tranqüila, ressonava...

Ela tocou o peito dele de leve, acariciou o local e logo puxou o lençol para cobri-lo, mas sua mão foi impedida pela dele, que ainda permanecia de olhos fechado.

- Estava pensando em você meu anjo... – disse abrindo os olhos lentamente.

- Mas você não estava dormindo?

- Eu acordei quando aquele idiota disse que havia me dado um calmante... – comentou, mas Suikotsu que ouvia a conversa atrás da porta armou o punho, e uma veia saltou dele.

- Idiota hein... – sussurrou raivoso.

- Pare de ouvir ai... saia de traz da porta seu idiota. – Sesshoumaru recostou-se na cama, e chamou-o olhando para a porta que logo se abriu. Rin olhou surpresa para o marido e este fechou os olhos.

- Eu não admito que fique me chamando de idiota...

- Calma doutor. – Rin pediu sem graça, vendo fumacinhas sair da cabeça do medico.

- Esta parecendo meu irmão Inu-Yasha, ele reagia dessa forma quando eu falava da kikyou...

de repente o medico parou de debater-se, e as fumacinhas sumiram, e ele ficou serio de repente. Deu as costas ao rapaz e começou a caminhar para fora do quarto.

- Vou mandar a enfermeira Botan colher sangue para os exames... vê se colabora...

- Se continuar assim, quando eu sair daqui vou estar anêmico...

- Sesshy, você viu o comportamento dele quando você falou da kikyou?

- Ele esta apaixonado por ela...

- Ah! – Rin olhou-o sorridente, e logo um plano veio a sua mente. – Sesshy... e se juntarmos os dois... seria uma maneira de agradecer por...

- Esqueça... – disse friamente arrancando os eletrodos do peito.

- Sesshy, o que esta fazendo?

- Eu preciso ir... ao banheiro... – ele arrancou o soro, e respingou um pouco de sangue nos lençóis, e também em Rin que arregalou os olhos.

Sesshoumaru, ao olhar o que tinha feito, fechou os olhos e tentou controlar a fúria que sentiu por aquilo.

- Desculpe Rin... eu...

- Sesshoumaru!!! O que faz fora da cama, arrancou o soro... – Botan olhou-o reprovativamente, segurando uma pequena bandeja, onde continha três tubos de ensaios pequenos, seringas, um frasco com álcool iodado e algodão.

- Eu... – ele começou, mas Botan interrompeu-o, e indicou o banheiro para ele.

- Eu já sei, não precisa dizer... mas vá logo, tenho que tirar seu sangue para os exames... mas antes – ela molhou um pedaço de algodão, e pois em cima do orifício da agulha. – isso é para não sangrar mais.

- Obrigada... – Rin agradeceu, já que Sesshoumaru não o fez, virou-se e seguiu para onde dissera.

- Ele é muito teimoso... desde a outra vez que ficou aqui... tem um gênio muito forte...

- Eu sei... – Rin sorriu sem graça, vendo a enfermeira organizar a cama dele. Logo que voltou, ele, ainda de pés olhou para a cama, e recusou-se a deitar novamente, bem na hora em que Suikotsu chegou.

- Se você não colaborar eu não vou mais cuidar de você... pare de ser criança rapaz... esta dando mais trabalho que da outra vez...

- Me faria um favor... – Sesshoumaru sentou-se no leito, e Botan delicadamente começou a desinfetar a pele do braço, começando logo tirar sangue do local.

Rin olhou atentamente o processo, e logo que Botan terminou te fazer aquela tarefa, começou a organizar o soro, mas Sesshoumaru se recusou a por novamente.

- Eu não preciso disso...

- Se você não permanecer no soro vai se desidratar, e seu organismo vai enfraquecer mais ainda Sesshy...

- Rin eu estou bem, quero sair desse lugar logo e voltar ao trabalho... eu detesto ficar sem fazer nada, e principalmente ficar longe de você... – ela corou.

Enquanto os dois conversavam, o medico examinou os gráficos, e virou-se para o casal que parou de conversar ao perceber isso.

- Seu coração esta bem... dependendo do resultado dos exames de sangue coletados agora, você poderá voltar para casa. Isso vai depender de seu organismo, e se ele reagiu bem aos antibióticos.

- Ótimo...

- Sesshy... eu tenho que ir... tenho um cliente a minha espera... eu volto aqui no fim da tarde...

- Rin... – ele a chamou de volta, e ela se aproximou. E olhando para ele sabia que ele queria. Deu um carinhoso beijo nele e com um pouco de pressa se retirou.

Suikotsu, em silencio ia saindo também, e Sesshoumaru ficou sozinho.

Impaciente, ele deitou-se na cama, mas logo teve de se levantar, Botan lhe trazia os remédios, e assim que os tomou, a enfermeira deu um sorriso e saiu do quarto.

Na mansão tudo transcorria tranqüilamente, Inu-Yasha estava enfiado no escritório namorando com Kagome, que havia chegado há uma hora atrás, e as coisas estavam muito quentes no lugar.

- Kagome... – ele alisou as costas dela pesadamente, como se quisesse arrancar a blusa que ela usava naquela hora.

- Inu...yasha... – ela gemeu enquanto ele beijava-lhe o pescoço sedutoramente. – pare Inu-Yasha...

- Kagome? – ele olhou-a confuso.

- Ainda não é o momento Inu-Yasha... – ela separou-se dele e caminhou ate a mesa de estudos, e ficou de costas para ele.

Inu-Yasha suspirou, e passou a mão nos cabelos e se aproximou de Kagome, abraçando-a por traz.

- Eu não quero forçar a barra minha Kagome... eu quero que aconteça tudo na hora certa...

- Inu-Yasha... – ela tocou-o na mão, e se sentiu segura. Sempre se sentia segura com ele.

Estavam ainda daquela forma quando um casal muito alegre adentrou o escritório, assustando os dois.

- Inu-Yasha, Kagome!!!! – uma voz familiar, masculina soou, e Inu-Yasha virou-se com os olhos estreitos.

- O que você esta fazendo aqui?

- Eu vim fazer uma visita... – Miroku olhou-o inocente.

- Sango-chan!!!! – Kagome abraçou-a forte. – Como você esta?

- Estou bem... tirando os enjôos... – ela sorriu.

- Sua barriga logo vai começar a aparecer... você vai ficar linda...

- Eu estou um pouco preocupada com isso... se eu estiver grávida não vou poder trabalhar, e o Miroku ainda não conseguiu nenhum emprego. – ela disse triste.

- Sango, meu doce, não se preocupe mais... eu vou estar trabalhando sim...

Inu-Yasha e Kagome se entreolharam, podia-se perceber a distancia a doçura das palavras de Miroku, mas também se percebia muita preocupação, angustia e um pouco de medo.

- Vamos fazer um lanche?! – Inu-Taishou apareceu de repente, com um tom animado, mas logo seu sorriso se esvaiu, ao ver Sango com uma expressão muito triste. Ele adentrou o escritório, e após olhar para o filho e a namorada perguntou: - o que aconteceu?

- Eu preciso trabalhar, Inu-Taishou-sama...

- Você vai ser pai rapaz, anime-se... – Inu-Taishou segurou firme no ombro de Miroku, que deixou uma gota pender.

- Eu estaria se não tivesse tantas preocupações...

- Inu-Yasha, peça para a Kaede fazer um chá, e fazer alguns sanduíches para nossos convidados. – Inu-Taishou pediu serio, e Inu-Yasha um pouco bravo, pegou Kagome pela mão e saiu, acatando o pedido do pai.

- Muito bem... – Inu-Taishou suspirou, caminhando depois para sentar-se atrás da mesa de estudos, e viu Miroku olhá-lo confuso, e Sango mais ainda. – Você sabe dirigir rapaz?

- Sei... eu dirigia o carro do meu pai antes dele me expulsar de casa.

- Tem habilitação?

- Sim... tirei assim que pude... – Miroku olhou-o serio, ainda não entendia onde ele queria chegar com aquelas suscetíveis perguntas.

- Eu estou um pouco velho e me sinto muito cansado... – ele levantou-se, e caminhou ate perto do casal, apoiou a mão novamente no ombro de Miroku, continuando depois. -... minha visão é muito boa, mas eu prefiro ter um pouco mais de conforto nos meus anos finais... eu quero que trabalhe para mim... quero que seja meu motorista particular...

Sango abriu um sorriso largo, e uma lagrima correu em seu rosto, sentia muita alegria.

Já Miroku estava estático, imaginou varias situações, com Inu-Yasha, com o Sesshoumaru, e arrepiou-se ao lembrar do jovem que fazia qualquer um congelar só com um olhar.

- Então... você aceita vir trabalhar comigo?

- S-Sim... – ele acordou dos pensamentos, e reverenciou-se brevemente.

- Para melhor acomodação e conforto para mim e para você, quero que venha morar aqui... tenho uma casa atrás da minha, era onde um antigo empregado meu morava. Ela não é muito grande, mas dá para acomodar sua família, e me dar seus serviços na hora que eu precisar...

- Eu estou... muito grato Inu-Taishou-sama...

- Logo você estará se formando, e quando pegar seus primeiros casos tenho certeza de que ira se virar melhor...

- Oyaji... os sanduíches estão prontos. – Inu-Yasha avisou, adentrando o lugar, e ficou sem entender a felicidade do casal.

- Vamos crianças! – Inu-Taishou virou-se e ao fazê-lo piscou para Inu-Yasha, logo seguindo para a sala de jantar, onde os lanches estavam servidos. Foi seguido pelo casal sorridente, o que fez o rapaz ficar ainda mais confuso.

Inu-Yasha coçou a cabeça, e logo foi para junto dos quatro presentes na mesa, e ao sentar-se foi logo perguntando:

- O que vocês conversaram na minha ausência?

- Inu-Taishou-sama... – Miroku começou, mas foi interrompido pelo próprio Inu-Taishou.

- Não seja curioso filho, vamos terminar esse lanche e depois ir ate o hospital visitar seu irmão.

- Eu não vou oyaji, vou levar a Kagome para dar um passeio, e depois levá-la em casa. – Inu-Yasha comentou, bebendo seu suco favorito depois.

- Ei Inu-Yasha... você não gosta mesmo do seu irmão... – Inu-Taishou olhou-o repreensivamente.

- Eu não disse isso... se bem que ele merece que eu não goste dele... por causa daquele imbecil, a Haru agora fica me chamando o tempo todo e Oji-san baka.

Todos acharam graça do modo que Inu-Yasha pronunciou o apelido, e ele deixou uma gota pender, pois pensou que todos diriam que o irmão estava errado por ensinar aquele tipo de coisa para a menina.

- E vocês ainda acham graça disso? São todos iguais a ele... – Inu-Yasha levantou-se bravo, jogando o guardanapo sob a mesa, e saiu do lugar, muito frustrado com tudo.

Kagome por sua vez, pediu licença para todos presentes, e seguiu para onde o namorado estava, em seu quarto, ele resmungava xingamentos ao irmão mais velho, mas parou ao ouvir leves batidas na porta.

- Inu-Yasha... sou eu, abre a porta. – Kagome pediu, e ele abriu a porta, mas não ficou para receber Kagome, logo saiu de frente dela e se jogou na poltrona próxima sua cama.

Kagome entrou e fechou a porta. Aproximou-se dele que não a olhava, e sentou-se na cama, ficando cabisbaixa, olhando as próprias mãos no colo.

- Se não quiser ficar perto de mim, não se preocupe.

- Eu quero Inu-Yasha... eu sinto muito pelo que aconteceu.

- Kagome, ninguém sabe como eu estou me sentindo em relação a esse "novo" apelido que a Haru esta me chamando... pô eu amo tanto ela e o idiota do meu irmãozinho fica ensinando ela a me ofender...

- Seu irmão não ensinou ela a te chamar desse jeito, com esse tipo de intuito Inu-Yasha... ele apenas quis brincar, e você mesmo sabe que seu irmão vive te chamando de Baka o tempo todo. – Kagome olhou-o, vendo o muito frustrado ainda.

- Eu acho que ele é um ingrato, se você visse o quanto o oyaji sofreu com a ausência dele... e ele nem estava aqui para receber a Haru quando nasceu, não tem o direito de ficar ensinando essas coisas para ela...

- Inu-Yasha... ele é o pai dela, tem direito de educá-la como quiser...

- E você acha que esta certo o tipo de educação que ele anda dando para ela?

Kagome levantou-se e aproximou-se do namorado, e aconchegou o rosto dele em suas mãos, o fazendo olhar diretamente nos olhos.

- Você esta com ciúmes da Haru com seu irmão Inu-Yasha... – o rapaz arregalou os olhos, e fez uma expressão de zanga depois. - ... Isso é muito bonito de sua parte, mas você tem que entender que mesmo que seu irmão ensine varias coisas para a Haru, tem uma coisa que ela nunca ira aprender, e também tenho certeza de que seu irmão jamais ensinaria tal coisa a ela...

- E o que seria Kagome? – ele olhou-a com uma expressão mais suave.

- Ela nunca vai aprender a te odiar, nunca aprenderá a não gostar de você, pois você é o oji-san dela, e você a ama muito...

Inu-Yasha ficou sem ação, os olhos brilharam nessa hora, sabia que ela tinha razão, fazendo com isso seu coração se confortar.

- Ela vai crescer e esse "apelido" vai desaparecer com o tempo... por enquanto ela é apenas um bebe de um ano e meio...

A cada palavra que ela dizia ele se sentia mais seguro, e acabou abraçando, e com isso pode sentir o perfume dos cabelos negros da namorada, e subiu a mão que antes estava na cintura, para se afogar nos fios longos e chegou assim, na nuca dela. Inu-Yasha logo não resistiu, e começou a beijar a curva entre o pescoço e o ombro dela, e seguiu para os lábios, onde o beijo se tornou muito ávido.

Kagome deixou que sua mãos escorregasse e pousasse no peito definido dele, podia sentir a vibração dos batimentos do coração, acelerava de acordo com os tipos de beijo que estavam trocando naquele momento, eram muito diferentes dos que davam freqüentemente. Mas Kagome parou de súbito e fixou os olhos nos do namorado, e em silencio, trocaram promessas.

Eles se levantaram juntos ainda olhando-se, e logo começou a beijar-se de novo, e ainda unidos deram passos, e Inu-Yasha a fez andar para traz, instintivamente. Sem nenhum dos dois esperarem, a cama se pois no caminho, e Inu-Yasha caiu por cima da namorada, mas eles não se separaram, entreolharam-se por segundos, e logo começaram a se beijar novamente.

Inu-Yasha tentou resistir a seus desejos mais uma vez, mas inutilmente, pois vê-la ali entre seus braços tão vulnerável, tão frágil era tão bom, era uma experiência maravilhosa, e foi sentindo um turbilhão de sentimentos que suas mãos foram alem das roupas dela, a acariciando ainda mais avidamente. Entre beijos e caricias, Kagome sentiu-se atordoada, e estava pronta a recebê-lo. Como ela não protestou suas caricias ele foi alem delas, abriu delicadamente a blusa que ela usava, e admirou a peça intima que ela usava. Era rosa com bordados da mesma cor, mas em seda, o que dava um brilho mais admirável.

Inu-Yasha beijou-a umidamente no vale dos seios, e viu a pele se arrepiar. Com isso subiu novamente e umedeceu os lábios dela com os seus, mas suas mãos estavam ativas, pois ela arqueou o corpo para que ele pudesse desabotoar seu sutiã, e após fazê-lo, Inu-Yasha sentiu um frio na barriga, pois estava um pouco nervoso para o momento, mas mesmo assim continuou, e delicadamente começou a acariciar do ventre dela, subindo suavemente para tocá-la, e quando sua mão chegou a um dos seios, ele soltou um gemido entre os lábios dela.

As delicadas mãos desabotoaram alguns botões da blusa do rapaz, que a ajudou, tirando-a de uma vez e arremessando a em algum lugar do quarto. Ela acariciou-o no peito, mas esta não durou muito, pois ele, fazendo uma trilha de beijo ate seu peito, e dali ate o ventre, onde ele começou a tirar delicadamente a saia que ela usava, expondo seu belo corpo. Ele deu um beijo único na virilha da namorada, e ela suspirou, mordendo os lábios, e protestou com um gemido quando o viu se levantar. Mas antes que ela pudesse imaginar, ele estava de volta, mas sem a calça que usava.

Logo voltaram a beijar-se, mas ainda mais excitados.

Kagome se retraiu quando Inu-Yasha se encostou exageradamente em suas pernas, pois ela pode sentir a virilidade do namorado e intimidou-se com esse gesto.

- Kagome... – ele olhou-a corado, sua respiração estava muito alterada, e seu coração também. - ...eu prometo que vou ter muito cuidado... não quero a ver sofrer...

- Inu...ya...sha... – Kagome fechou os olhos e suspirou depois, mas logo mordeu os lábios ao sentir a mão quente do rapaz alisar delicadamente seu quadril, levando com a caricia sua peça intima.

Inu-Yasha de repente virou-se e na gavetinha do criado mudo, pegou um preservativo, e afobadamente rasgou o pacotinho, causando uma risada em Kagome, mas esta logo ficou seria, e seus olhos brilhavam, estava muito feliz por estar ali, vivendo aquele momento tão intenso com uma pessoa que amava tanto.

Inu-Yasha pois sobre a namorada, e antes de iniciar o ato, abaixou-se e sussurrou no ouvido dela, doces palavras que a fizeram relaxar ainda mais.

- Eu amo você, minha Kagome... – foi o inicio... Inu-Yasha delicadamente tentou a penetração, Kagome gemeu por causa da dor que sentiu, mas tentou ser forte e segurou no rosto de Inu-Yasha, o encorajando a continuar, e com isso ele continuou. As respirações estavam muito aceleradas, principalmente a dela que sentia um misto de dor e prazer.

Kagome apertou os olhos ao sentir que ele estava aprofundando o momento, e deixou que ele completasse a penetração. Assim que o fez, ficou alguns segundos imóvel, esperando que a dor que a namorada sentia passasse, então ele olhou-a e beijou-a delicadamente, a acariciando no rosto. Quando sentiu que ela tinha relaxado, moveu-se delicadamente. Kagome apertou os lençóis e depois de alguns segundos, seu corpo a entregou ao melhor das sensações.

Eles se amaram e se amaram, os corpos com o tempo em que permaneciam iam transpirando, o calor a cada movimento que Inu-Yasha fazia os deixavam cada vez mais quentes, mas os corpos quase não suportavam a força do amor, e Kagome sentiu seu corpo se retrair ainda mais entregando a pela primeira vez a um orgasmo, ela gemeu baixinho, provocando ainda mais ao namorado que também não muito suportou e deixou que seu corpo se rendesse.

Após, ele deixou o corpo cansado e suado se unir ao dela, e ainda arfando levantou o rosto e deu um satisfeito e feliz sorriso.

Um curto tempinho depois, ele se retirou muito de vagar, e deitou-se ao lado dela, e apoiando a cabeça na mão, olhou-a, e seu corpo se encheu de paixão, ainda mais do que sentia.

- Eu amo você...

- Eu também Inu-Yasha, você é tão especial...

- Não... você é especial. – ele deu um beijo suave nos lábios dela, após levantou-se e foi ate o banheiro, onde tirou o preservativo, e quando voltou, vestindo um roupão branco, a viu se vestindo, e a ajudou na tarefa.

Ela estava corada, estava um pouco tímida, como toda primeira vez ficamos, mas Inu-Yasha a abraçou confortavelmente, e viu os lençóis da cama com uma mancha de sangue, prova de que a mulher entre seus braços era sua definitivamente.

- Você não vai se vestir? – Kagome perguntou olhando-o.

- Vou sim, mas vou banhar-me primeiro...

- Ah... eu também queria, por isso, antes de ir ao passeio que você disse vamos passar lá em casa, para mim tomar um demorado banho.

- Esta bem... então eu vou logo para não nos atrasar... – ele acariciou o queixo dela e logo seguiu para o banheiro, onde tomou um relaxante banho.

Kagome esperou-o e depois que ele saiu do banho, o ajudou com as roupas, abotoou habilmente a camisa que ele usava, e logo desceram.

Inu-Taishou observou o muitíssimo sorridente casal, e ficou um pouco curioso sobre aquele gesto.

- Oyaji, me empresta seu carro?

- Pode... pegar filho... – ele ainda o observava curioso, mas não se atreveria a perguntar algo tão óbvio.

Logo que saíram, Inu-Taishou chamou a Kaede, e pediu-lhe que lhe fizesse um chá.

- Muito bem Sesshoumaru... eu acho que vou te liberar, você pode continuar o tratamento em casa...

Sesshoumaru olhou-o, mas não agradeceu. Pegou logo a camisa e começou a ajeitá-la, e nesse instante, Rin havia chegado a recepção, e esperava pelo medico, para levá-la para ver seu marido. Mas isso não foi necessário, pois dez minutos depois de sua chegada, Suikotsu apareceu acompanhado de Sesshoumaru, e Rin deu um largo sorriso, finalmente iriam para casa.

- Trate de tomar os remédios nas horas certas, ou não vai adiantar o tratamento e você voltará para cá...

- Eu não voltarei nem tão cedo, a não ser que seja morto ou dopado...

- Sesshy, não diga besteiras, vamos logo... obrigado doutor Suikotsu... – Rin agradeceu sorridente e logo saíram. Do lado de fora, o rapaz seguiu para o lado do motorista, e Rin protestou.

- Você não vai dirigir mesmo, pode ir para o outro lado... – ela pediu (ordenou) sorrindo.

- Rin, não fale neste tom comigo... – ele pediu frio e serio.

- Sesshy, você não esta em condições de fazer qualquer tipo de esforço, vai descansar o máximo possível para ficar bom logo... e se eu peço isso, é para seu próprio bem.

Ele suspirou pesadamente, e viu que não adiantaria insistir. Rin ia cuidar dele como das outras vezes, cercando-o de cuidados e carinho.

Enquanto dirigia, Rin não prestou muita atenção no homem ao seu lado, não percebendo que ele a observava com olhos pidões.

Eles percorreram pelo rosto dela e depois o decote da blusa que ela usava, não era vulgar, e sim muito sensual, deixava a curiosidade aguçada com um botão que estava querendo mostrar um decote mais profundo. E as pernas cobertas por uma saia longa também negra como a noite, dando a quem olhava uma curiosidade ainda mais profunda.

- Rin, vamos ao nosso antigo apartamento... – ele pediu, já que faltavam apenas um quarteirão para chegar ate este.

- O que vamos fazer naquele lugar Sesshy... só tem más lembranças...

- Você esta enganada meu anjo... – ele olhou-a desejosamente, e ela preferiu não o encarar, pois podia perder a direção. - ...vamos anjo...

- Esta bem... mas eu vou logo dizendo que não quero demorar muito, ainda tenho que trabalhar em um documento de certo cliente.

- Depois eu a ajudo com isso, não se preocupe... são apenas detalhes.

Rin deu um sorriso meio de lado, o que queria dizer que aceitava a ajuda dele.

Logo, o portão da garagem do prédio estava se abrindo e o carro vagarosamente adentrou-a e Rin logo estacionou em uma das vagas ali. Ela suspirou fundo após desligar o motor, e Sesshoumaru saiu e seguiu para o outro lado, e abriu a porta para Rin, e a ajudou com a bolsa e uma pasta de trabalho.

Assim que ela trancou o carro e ativou o alarme, caminharam para o elevador, e ela parecia um pouco ansiosa, estava tamborilando os dedos na alça da bolsa que segurava sob o ombro.

Ele reparou nisso, e sabia que voltar a um lugar onde aconteceram tantas coisas poderia provocar muitos sentimentos nele e nela, talvez receio, ou medo, não sabiam direito que sentimento os envolviam àquela hora. Tudo ficou muito mais intenso quando o elevador parou naquele andar e abriu as portas. Rin sentiu um frio no estomago, mas Sesshoumaru a abraçou, e ela pode sentir-se em parte segura.

Eles saíram do elevador, e ela pegou o molho de chaves na bolsa, o qual ainda tinha a chave do apartamento. Assim que a porta foi aberta, Rin hesitou antes de entrar, mas não Sesshoumaru que atravessou a porta e estendeu a mão para que ela a segurasse. Rin olhou para a mão dele estendida, mas não tinha coragem de tocá-la.

- Se eu continuar com a mão estendida a você por muito tempo vou acabar com o braço doendo... – ele olhou-a seria, mas em seguida deixou um sorriso brotar nos lábios e ela seduzida por aquele belo gesto segurou na mão dele, e logo entrou. Sesshoumaru fechou a porta e caminhou para o corredor, mas Rin continuou parada perto da porta. Olhou o lugar e varias lembranças vieram a sua mente como flashes, tais como a tarde de chuva que ele a consolou, mesmo tendo levado um chute dela, o primeiro beijo dos dois, sua primeira noite de amor com ela, e todas essas belas lembranças fizeram com que ela se encorajasse a adentrar.

Sesshoumaru havia ido para seu quarto, onde certamente estava se banhando.

Ela deixou as coisas em cima do sofá, e seguiu pelo corredor, e no fim deste parou frente à porta encostada. Tocou delicadamente esta e a empurrou, a aflição que sentiu foi maior quando olhou para a cama, e levou a mão ao peito na altura do coração, esta fechada como e tivesse segurando algo.

Fechou os olhos e sacudiu a cabeça para os lados, para tentar espantar as más lembranças e quando abriu, Sesshoumaru estava diante de si, o perfume do sabonete exalava de sua pele limpa e cheia de gotas de água ainda escorrendo, ela assustou-se com aquilo, mas logo tranqüilizou-se quando sentiu as mãos dele tocando em sua cintura e a puxando de encontro com seu corpo, ele não estava nu, apenas com uma peça intima, e abraçou a muito forte, com muito carinho.

- Você voltaria a morar aqui comigo Rin?

- Eu não sei Sesshy... eu não conseguiria nunca esquecer o que aconteceu neste lugar...

- Você acha que isso tudo repetiria... eu entendo você, por isso tomei uma decisão muito seria, e quero que partilhe dessa decisão junto comigo. – ele separou-se, e a olhou.

- O...o que esta pensando Sesshy...

- Estou pensando em vender esse imóvel, e apagar de vez essas más memórias e momentos que passamos aqui...

- Mas esse apartamento era de sua mãe e... – ele tocou o indicador nos lábios dela a calando.

- Eu perdi minha mãe no dia em que ela me trocou por alguns Yenes...

- Então... porque nós viemos aqui hoje?

- Eu passei os melhores momentos da minha vida aqui, eu não estimo nenhum bem material minha Rin, mas sim minhas vivas lembranças. Você e a Haru, são meus bens mais preciosos...

- Sesshy... – ela sentiu um frio na espinha quando ele a abraçou, era um toque tão apaixonado...

- Eu... vou vestir algo para irmos embora... – ele separou-se de uma vez, mas Rin pode sentir uma lagrima dele tocar seu rosto, um gesto estranho, pois Sesshoumaru nunca chorava assim, talvez ele também sentia receio de voltar aquele lugar.

Logo, Sesshoumaru estava arrumado. Estava com uma blusa de lã preta gola alta e calças e sapatos sociais também pretos. Por fim colocou um sobretudo, estava muito bonito, Rin não o via assim desde quando namoravam. Para completar seu charme, os longos cabelos caiam ate metade do bumbum e muito liso e bem cuidado. A franja bem arrumada deixando seu rosto alvo ainda mais bonito.

- Você esta lindo Sesshy...

- Vamos, eu quero chegar logo em casa... – ele abraçou-a por traz começando a andar junto com ela, mas logo saiu de traz e pegou na mão dela, mas ela soltou-o para pegar suas coisas em cima do sofá, enquanto isso ele pegou as chaves em cima da mesinha do telefone, onde Rin tinha posto antes de seguir para o quarto.

Desceram pelo elevador, deixando para traz o apartamento, e todas as lembranças ruins. Rin sorria ao ver o marido tão bem aquele dia, e com muita insistência ele dirigiu, logo chegando em casa.

Ao entrar, viu Haru brincando sentadinha perto do sofá, caminhou rápido ate lá e pegou a filha a abraçando ternamente. Nesta hora já estava escuro, e o jantar seria servido a qualquer momento. Rin realmente não conhecia muito bem "aquele" Sesshoumaru, estava tão estranho.

Dias se passaram, e a formatura de Inu-Yasha estava para acontecer naquela noite.

O dia foi corrido, e na faculdade, com a ajuda de Rin e Sesshoumaru, a decoração ficou bem sofisticada.

Sango e Rin conversavam, a garota perguntava sobre a gravidez para Rin, que tinha um pouco de experiência, mas a conversa se distorceu completamente por causa de um comentário de Sango, que olhou de repente para Sesshoumaru.

- Ele esta mais bonito que quando conhecemos...

- Quem? – Rin olhou na direção onde os olhos da amiga indicavam e corou um pouco por causa de um pensamento impuro que teve ao ver ele secando o suor do rosto com o braço. A camisa social com as mangas dobradas, aberta ate o meio do peito, e um pouco úmida de suor.

- Rin-chan... – Sango chamou-a, mas parecia enfeitiçada, e depois de tocar a amiga no braço que ela acordou. – ...você esta bem?

- Ah... Estou sim... e verdade Sango... ele esta mais bonito...

- Rin-chan, vocês ainda estão muito apaixonados, da pra ver escrito nas suas testas com letreiros luminosos.

Rin deu uma risada, e corou em seguida, pois Sango estava completamente certa.

Logo era noite, e Rin havia terminado de se arrumar, colocou o colar que Sesshoumaru havia lhe dado, o que combinava cruelmente com o pequeno mas sensual decote que havia no colo e nas pernas de seu vestido. Um modelo longo com pouco brilho, negro como a noite cheia de estrelas.

Sesshoumaru já estava pronto, esperando por Rin na sala junto com Haru, também arrumada como uma bonequinha.

Miroku e Inu-Taishou chegaram em seguida, conversavam interessantemente, mas calaram-se quando finalmente Rin saiu do quarto.

- Vamos Sesshy, desculpe pelo atraso...

- Vamos... – ele chamou frio, seguindo para a porta. - ... Feche a boca Miroku, ou eu mesmo a fecho com um soco.

- Sesshy... – Rin olhou-o com um divertido sorriso nos lábios, e logo seguiram.

- Caramba Inu-Taishou-sama... esse seu filho teve uma sorte!!!

- Também acho Miroku, agora vamos também, ou vamos nos atrasar e eu detestaria que isso acontecesse. – eles logo saíram, e Sesshoumaru estava acabando de sair com seu carro.

Inu-Yasha já havia ido na frente com Kagome, e já estavam no local, onde aguardavam seus colegas de classe se reunirem para discutir as ultimas decisões.

Um tempo depois, o salão estava cheio, e os professores aos poucos começaram a se pronunciar.

Sesshoumaru, Rin sua filha Haru, estavam acomodados, junto com os outros amigos, Sango e Miroku, e também o pai Inu-Taishou.

Estavam atentos aos pronunciamentos e discursos, mas atentaram-se mais na hora da entrega dos diplomas. Cada aluno era aplaudido de pés, e não foi diferente na hora dos conhecidos.

Miroku, apesar de todas as dificuldades conseguiu finalmente pegar seu diploma, e foi o primeiro a descer do local, e receber um cumprimento.

Logo Sango também desceu muito sorridente, e juntou-se a eles e por fim, Inu-Yasha. Ele estava feliz e sorridente, mas ficou serio de repente a ver alguém.

Kikyou tinha acabado de chegar, e estava acompanhada.

- Parabéns Inu-Yasha. - ela cumprimentou-o, estava sorridente, e parecia muito feliz.

Rin deu um sorriso travesso, e Sango olhou-a desconfiada.

- Rin-chan, o que andou aprontando, essa sua cara não engana.

- Eu?!! – ela apontou para si, e sorriu cinicamente. – Eu não fiz nada...

- Ola Sesshoumaru, como tem passado? – o rapaz que acompanhava Kikyou perguntou divertido.

- Estava bem, ate você chegar...

- Sente-se doutor, e sua... amiga também... – Inu-Taishou convidou.

- Não vamos ficar muito tempo, Inu-Taishou-sama, eu vim apenas a pedido de minha NAMORADA. – enfatizou sorrindo.

- Namorada? Vocês estão namorando? – Sesshoumaru perguntou com sarcasmo.

- Sim... eu tive uma ajuda... – ele cochichou ao ouvido do rapaz, e ele arqueou uma sobrancelha, e logo olhou para Rin, que disfarçou, brincando com Haru. – ...Bem, estamos indo, ainda vamos jantar...

- Obrigada por vir... Kikyou... – Inu-Yasha pronunciou um pouco tímido.

Ela o respondeu com um doce sorriso, logo seguindo seu caminho com seu par.

- Quem diria né? Os dois se apaixonaram a primeira vista...

- Rin... o que você tem haver com esta historia? – Sesshoumaru perguntou serio.

- Eu já disse que nada...

- Mentira!!! – todos responderam em coro e ela se encolheu na cadeira. Era óbvio que ela mentia

* * *

N/A: 

Olá!!!!

Esta chegando o fim... esta chegando... T-T

Bem... nom tenho muito o que comentar...

Só agradecer pelos reviews do cap. passado...

Beijos e ate o próximo e últimi capítulo!!


	17. Antagonismo sangüíneo

_**17 – Antagonismo sangüíneo**_

A noite seguiu clássica, cheia de dança e alegria, Inu-Taishou dançou, e foi motivo de sarcasmo, por ter dançado com uma mocinha mais nova que seu filho Sesshoumaru.

Logo que Haru dormiu nos braços do pai, Rin pediu que fossem para casa, onde ela poderia descansar melhor.

- Preciso de um banho de submersão, meu corpo esta dolorido... – Rin reclamou, seguindo para o banheiro, por ora Sesshoumaru apenas observou, mas seus olhos tinha aquele brilho.

Rin despiu-se rapidamente e colocou a banheira para encher com água quente. Enquanto esta enchia, Rin parou frente ao espelho, e começou a desmanchar o penteado de seus cabelos, e sentiu-se aliviada quando seus negros cabelos caíram sob suas costas chegando à cintura. Tirou o colar que enfeitava seu pescoço, e com muito carinho o pois em cima da pia. Prendeu os cabelos com um palito de cabelos, e logo fechou a torneira da banheira, onde a água fumegava. Ela tocou a água com a ponta dos dedos, e fechou os olhos para sentir a temperatura. Após adentrou a banheira e deu um gemido, seu corpo relaxou com o toque das águas quentes. Recostou a cabeça na beira da banheira e fechou os olhos, relaxando totalmente. Estava cansada de verdade pois aquela noite dançou tanto com Sesshoumaru. Não lembrava de ter dançado tanto com ele quanto aquela noite.

Passava mais de 20 minutos que ela estava afogando seu cansaço na banheira, no entanto, Sesshoumaru ainda não havia ido ao banheiro como pretendia, o motivo, estava preparando algo para ela beber, e assim que terminou, seguiu para onde ela estava e a encontrou angelicalmente adormecida. Ele agachou ao lado da banheira e tocou-a.

- Rin... acorde meu anjo...

- Sesshy? A quanto tempo estou aqui? – ela perguntou um pouco confusa. – Acho que perdi a noção da hora...

- Cerca de vinte minutos... – disse estendendo um cálice de vinho.

Rin pegou o cálice, e bebeu o vinho e suspirou.

- Ainda esta cansada?

- Um pouquinho, estou bem melhor do que quando cheguei...

- Aceita uma companhia ainda cansada com você? – ele deu um sorriso travesso, e Rin o olhou corada.

- Aceito sim... – ela colocou o cálice no chão, e observou Sesshoumaru despir-se.

Minutos depois, ele entrou delicadamente na água, pondo-se atrás de Rin, a abraçando depois.

- Acho que você ficaria mais confortável se ficasse sozinho... – ela comentou acariciando os braços dele.

- Eu estou confortável, você não esta me atrapalhando em nada... – ele começou a beijar o pescoço de Rin, a fazendo arrepiar um pouco. Olhou para água e viu os cabelos dele boiando, circulando o corpo dela. Virou-se de vagar e ele a ajudou a sentar-se no seu colo. Ele seduziu-a ate fazerem amor na banheira, mas ainda não era o suficiente, seguiram para a cama onde continuaram o ritual. Logo, os dois adormeceram, nus, abraçados, cobertos apenas por um fino lençol.

Algumas semanas depois...

- Sesshy, o julgamento é hoje, você pode passar as instruções para a Ayame pra mim... – Rin pediu pelo telefone.

-_Rin, ainda são nove horas da manha... o julgamento é as duas..._

- Sesshy, eu tenho uma consulta agora, esqueci de te dizer isso...

- _Você esta bem?_ – perguntou com um tom serio e preocupado.

- Estou sim, eu vou apenas ver qual foi o resultado do exame que fiz...

-_ Aqueles mal-estares ainda estão te atormentando?_

- Sim... eu acho que devo estar com alguma coisa no estomago, acho que pode ser gastrite...

_- Isso deve passar assim que esse julgamento acabar, você esta um pouco nervosa, e isso pode estar ocasionando essas vertigens..._ – comentou tranqüilo.

- Eu também acho...

- _Eu vou dar o recado a Ayame meu anjo._

- Obrigada Sesshy... – ela desligou, e seguiu para a clinica, lá pegou os resultados dos exames e o medico a surpreendeu com uma notícia inesperada.

Ela saiu da clinica ainda abalada, e seguiu para o foro, nisso, passou-se duas horas, e Rin estava ainda nervosa, tanto com o resultados dos exames, quanto com o julgamento. Ela estava sentada em uma mesa, olhava novamente aquele exame, não acreditava no que estava escrito ali. Ela estava distraída, concentrada no que lia, e por isso quase caiu da cadeira quando uma voz conhecida soou atrás de si.

- O que esta fazendo Rin?

- Sesshy!!!! Quase me mata de susto...

- Deveria estar com seu cliente agora e não lendo esses exames... – disse ele sentando-se a frente dela. - ... esta tudo bem com você?

- Esta sim, os exames não acusou nada, estou ótima de saúde... – ela não o olhou no rosto como de costume quando dizia algo, e começou a dobrar cuidadosamente os exames, e quando ela ia os colocar na bolsa, ele segurou-a no braço com carinho.

- O que aconteceu meu anjo? Você esta estranha...

- N-não foi nada, eu estou bem, é só o nervoso e...

- Você esta mentindo Rin, qual foi o resultado desses exames... – ele olhou-a serio e frio, detestava mentiras.

- Eu não estou mentindo, e o resultado foi normal, eu já disse... – ela o viu arquear uma sobrancelha, não era aquilo que queria ouvir, com isso ela baixou o rosto, e suspirou.

- Vai contar a verdade para mim meu anjo?

- Sesshy eu... eu estou...

- Sesshoumaru, temos que conversar... – Inu-Yasha o chamou, e ele olhou-o com muita frieza.

- Depois Inu-Yasha...

- Mas é sobre sua magistratura... – ele insistiu.

- Sesshy, depois conversamos com calma... – ela olhou-o com um doce sorriso, e com isso ele suspirou, e levantou-se a deixando sozinha.

"-_ Porque esta sendo tão difícil contar isso a ele, porque? –_ ela pensava durante o julgamento, as idéias estavam perturbadas. Mas tudo deu certo, e ao fim, ela saiu rápido, queria fugir de todo mundo, e ficar sozinha. Mas sua tentativa foi frustrada, pois enquanto ela encaminhava-se pelo corredor, Sesshoumaru a alcançou, e a segurou pelo braço.

- Muito bem meu anjo, você esteve... – ele parou ao vê-la um tanto seria. Pessoas passavam por eles freneticamente, mas todas com pressa, pareciam não enxergar os dois.

- Sesshy... tenho uma coisa importante a dizer...

- Tudo que você diz para mim é importante Rin, eu só não entendo o porquê desse seu nervoso...

- Eu estou grávida Sesshy... – ela olhou-o nos olhos, e ele arregalou os seus soltando o braço dela, deixando claro a surpresa.

- Rin... – ele olhou-a com um tom brilhante nos olhos dessa vez, o impacto da noticia ainda fazia seu coração acelerar, então ele a abraçou fortemente, e afundou o rosto no pescoço dela.

Rin correspondeu o abraço sentindo-se mais tranqüila, e após separarem-se, ele pousou a mão de leve no ventre dela e deixou um sorriso enfeitar seu rosto.

- Desculpe Sesshy, eu não sabia como te contar, fiquei com medo de você não gostar e...

- Meu anjo, eu já disse que você é meu bem mais precioso, não tem que temer nada, eu te amo, e a cada dia esse amor aumenta mais, a cada dia se renova... – ele segurou-a pela cintura e a suspendeu, deu uma volta em torno de si e logo pousou-a no chão, a beijando em seguida, arrancando muitas palmas das pessoas que passavam na hora e que pararam para ver a cena do casal apaixonado. E foi ai que Sesshoumaru se deu conta que estava no meio do fórum, e com isso corou um pouco.

- O que esta acontecendo aqui? – Inu-Yasha apareceu de repente, e logo as pessoas voltaram a pressa rotineira.

- Vamos pra casa Inu-Yasha, temos muito o que comemorar... – o mais velho comentou, e tanto Rin quanto Inu-Yasha estranharam aquele comportamento tão singular no rapaz.

A casa onde habitava aquela família estava em festa. Inu-Taishou quase chorou ao descobrir que seria avô novamente, e Rin ficou tímida, pois recebeu tantos elogios que não sabia como agradecer a tantos.

Mas as surpresas estavam apenas começando a serem expostas, pois Sesshoumaru também tinha uma para Rin, ou melhor duas.

Logo que levantaram-se na manha seguinte, ele saiu junto com ela como de costume, iam todos os dias para o escritório juntos, mas dessa vez a rota foi desviada e ele seguiu para um outro lugar.

- Sesshy, onde estamos indo? – ela ficou curiosa, vendo que se distanciavam cada vez mais do rumo do escritório.

- Eu tenho uma surpresa para você...

- E o que seria? – ela sorriu travessa, com olhos pidões.

- Seu eu contar deixa de ser surpresa...

- Você é tão mau... conta... por favorzinho... – pediu fazendo dengo.

- Não será necessário, estamos chegando. – ele continuou serio, e ela olhou estranhamente para uma casa muito bonita, tinha um jardim e um pequeno lago ao lado, onde, em volta era cheio de pedras ovais.

Ele parou o carro em frente, e logo saiu, abrindo a porta para ela depois. Rin saiu, mas ainda não estava entendendo o que ele queria mostrar para ela.

Ele guiou-a pela mão ate perto da entrada, e deixou-a admirando os jardins, enquanto isso, ele subiu os dois degraus e abriu a porta. Voltou ate onde ela estava e pegou na mão dela, cruzando os dedos com os dela, e a levou para dentro. O lugar era um encanto, era simples e luxuosa ao mesmo tempo, muito confortável.

- Ainda não entendi Sesshy...

- Eu achei essa casa muito parecida com você por isso eu a comprei...

- Eu me pareço com uma casa? – Rin brincou, e ele a olhou serio. - ... desculpe Sesshy, mas... espera ai... - ela levou as mãos juntas ao peito, finalmente tinha entendido.

- Você gostou? – ele perguntou ainda serio.

- Sim, é linda... Adorei a casa é perfeita, e tem um jardim lindo e... – ela calou-se com um beijo surpresa.

- Meu pai não gostou muito da idéia de nos mudarmos de lá, ainda mais agora que estamos esperando mais um filho.

- Eu entendo.

- Mas temos que ter nossa própria vida... nossa própria família... aqui nossos filhos vão desfrutar o que é deles...

- Você tem razão Sesshy...

- Então... nos mudaremos nesse fim de semana... – ele disse caminhando para a saída, e Rin o acompanhou. - ...vamos, eu vou trabalhar ate mais tarde hoje...

- Ate mais tarde? – perguntou ela olhando-o trancar a porta da casa.

- Sim, hoje eu termino com um cliente, tenho que entregar um documento. Também tenho que terminar um estudo que comecei...

- Então... você pretende mesmo se tornar juiz um dia...

- Sim minha Rin, eu quero...

Logo encaminharam-se para o escritório, onde entre olhares apaixonados, de vez em quando uns beijos e abraços, o trabalho dos dois jovens advogados se desenvolvia.

Os dias correram em direção ao sábado, e neste dia, Inu-Taishou estava trancado no quarto, deprimido por ver seu filho e neta ir embora. Rin também era importante para ele, mas ele tinha um carinho mais especial com Haru. Sentira muitas saudades da neta, ela alegrava a vida dele, ela alegrava a casa.

- Oyaji... – Inu-Yasha bateu de leve na porta.

- Entre Inu-Yasha... – ele estava lendo um livro, e olhou para o filho quando ele entrou. – O que deseja?

- Eu... estou com um problema...

- Fale filho, o que aconteceu? – o pai atentou-se.

- Pai... aconteceu uma coincidência... bem meu irmão ainda não sabe, mas quando souber...

- Vai direto ao ponto Inu-Yasha... – pediu impaciente.

- Nos dois vamos nos enfrentar no tribunal...

- Como é que é? – ele olhou-o assustado.

- Meu primeiro cliente... eu estou defendendo, e meu irmão esta do lado oposto... ele é o advogado de acusação...

- Inu-Yasha... como você conseguiu essa proeza?

- Eu não sei... descobri depois que ele me trouxe isso...

- Quem trouxe? – ele perguntou olhando os documentos entregue.

- O Sesshoumaru...

- Ate aqui vocês vão brigar?

- Eu não tive culpa...

- Ele já sabe disso?

- Não, eu acho... e se souber fez de propósito...

- Talvez pra te ajudar...

- Não defenda ele pai, você sempre faz isso... – uma veia saltou na testa de Inu-Yasha, que ficou nervoso com as risadas que o pai deu depois de falar.

A noite caiu esplendida aquela noite, e Inu-Taishou, escondido de Inu-Yasha, ligou para Sesshoumaru.

_- Pai estou um pouco ocupado, você poderia dizer logo o que quer._

- Er... – eu liguei para saber se vocês chegaram bem... – ele mudou de plano.

_- Estamos bem pai, agora tenho que estudar certo caso... o julgamento vai ser semana que vem._

- Esta bem filho... – eles desligaram, e Inu-Taishou ficou ainda muito curioso de saber o resultado daquela briga.

Na casa de Sesshoumaru, uma a analise dos documentos também deixou Sesshoumaru surpreso.

- Rin, olha que interessante... – ele entregou o documento nas mãos de Rin, e ela arregalou os olhos.

- Seu irmão é o defensor... Sesshy você sabia disso?

- Eu suspeitava...

- Mentira... – ela olhou-o sorrindo.

- Rin você sabe que eu não sou dado a mentiras.

- Esta bem, mas não é muita coincidência?

- Eu acho também, bem em todo caso nos já nos confrontamos varias vezes na vida, esse será apenas mais um...

- E você não vai pegar leve com ele né... – ela confirmou, entregando os documentos.

- Se eu fizer isso, não vou estar sendo um profissional, e depois ele tem que aprender... eu também passei por isso...

- Mas não era seu pai quem estava sentado na cadeira do juiz Sesshy...

- E também não vai ser ele quem estará lá, nos apenas vamos ser adversários...

- Você já perdeu algum caso?

- Não que eu me lembre...

- O Inu-Yasha deve estar apavorado...

- Acredito que não, ele é sempre tão durão...

- É o que vamos ver no tribunal na próxima semana... – ela sorriu. – vamos jantar, preparei uma coisa que você adora...

- Hummm, - ele levantou-se e abraçado a ela, por traz, caminhou para a sala de jantar, onde tudo estava servido. – você pode preparar tudo que eu gosto, mas nada supera o meu amor princesa.

- Sesshy... – ela chamou-o em tom de aviso, pois ele já tinha começado com os jogos de sedução.

Na casa de Inu-Taishou, Inu-Yasha estava um tanto confiante, mas um pouco preocupado, o irmão era inteligente e com certeza tinha muito mais habilidade naquilo que ele, mas mesmo assim, ele não desistiria tão fácil.

Terça feira, duas e quarenta e cinco da tarde.

- Que se inicie o julgamento da senhorita Kouran Koneko. – o juiz deu abertura a sessão, e Inu-Yasha foi o primeiro a falar, deu o melhor de si, mas Sesshoumaru revidou, fazendo perguntas totalmente persuasivas a moça, o que a deixou um pouco atordoada.

As testemunhas foram chamadas por Inu-Yasha, as quais deram depoimentos que deixaram os jurados presentes em maioria um tanto convencidos. Enquanto Inu-Yasha fazia perguntas a elas, Sesshoumaru olhava-o friamente, mas em um momento, o viu dar um fraco sorriso, e ele não entendeu. Logo que Inu-Yasha terminou, o juiz deu a vez a Sesshoumaru, e ao se levantar, ele aproximou-se do rapaz que era testemunha de Inu-Yasha, e resolveu não fazer perguntas.

- Inu-Taishou-sama, isso não é coisa do Sesshy, ele esta aprontando alguma.

- Aquiete-se menina Rin, ele deve estar planejando algo...

Dez minutos de recesso seguiu-se após esse episodio, e esse tempo foi o suficiente para Inu-Yasha.

- Seu idiota, o que esta tramando?!! – ele quase gritou.

- Inu-Yasha, não estamos em casa, fale baixo seu imbecil.

- Fale logo antes que eu arranque sua cara com um soco!

- Tente... – ele olhou-o sarcasticamente, virando-se depois fazendo seus longos cabelos acompanharem seus movimentos.

- Idiota... – resmungou entre os dentes, e punhos cerrados.

Logo após o recesso ter terminado, seguiu-se a seção, e Sesshoumaru não foi piedoso como da outra vez, caiu em cima da ultima testemunha convencendo mais da metade dos jurados, mas Inu-Yasha ainda não tinha feito as suas perguntas, estava enfurecido com aquelas perguntas intermináveis. Protestou duas ou três perguntas do irmão, mas foram negadas.

Logo Inu-Yasha pois se a frente da jovem moça, e também fez bastante perguntas, mas uma foi suficiente para que todos os jurados acreditassem na inocência da ré presente.

Logo, os jurados foram para a saleta com o juiz, e discutiram a sentença final, e quando eles saíram do lugar, Inu-Yasha e Sesshoumaru levantaram-se rapidamente, e entreolharam-se, podia se ver faíscas ofensivas saírem dos olhos furiosos de Inu-Yasha.

- Kouran koneko, este tribunal, por meio destes jurados presentes, decidimos que você esta absolvida da acusação de roubo de fragmentos de uma jóia a qual pertence ao museu nacional do Japão. – o juiz terminou, e a comemoração foi total.

Sesshoumaru olhou a felicidade do irmão, seu primeiro caso... ele saiu disfarçadamente e longe de onde o irmão comemorava fez sua própria comemoração (?).

- Sesshy, sinto muito por...

- Rin... ele conseguiu... estou feliz por ele (?), quero que ele seja tão bom quanto eu...

- Então... você fez de propósito...

- Não... segui todas as regras sem pena...

- Ele esta vindo...

- Ah seu idiota pensou que poderia me vence né!!! – disse alegremente, com um sorriso singular.

- Não comemore seu imbecil, ainda não consegue me vencer na força... – ele agarrou o irmão pelo pescoço com um abraço, e quando ia dar um cascudo no irmão, Inu-Taishou apareceu juntamente com Sango e Miroku.

- Pessoal, vamos para minha casa, temos uma comemoração a fazer!!!

- Vamos Sesshy... – Rin chamou-o sorrindo, e ele largou o irmão e seguiu-a a abraçando depois.

Na mansão, um grande banquete os esperava, e Inu-Taishou foi recepcionado com uma grande surpresa.

- Odii-san! – Haru correu em direção a ele o chamando, ele sentiu-se ainda mais feliz, pegou a menina sorridente no colo e seguiu para a sala. Logo os outros também estavam lá.

Quando finalmente todos estavam reunidos, Inu-Taishou pronunciou-se.

- Sesshoumaru, Inu-Yasha... – ele levantou e chamou os filhos fazendo gesto com as mãos para que eles levantassem, e eles o fizeram.

- Pai... – Sesshoumaru começou, mas foi interrompido pelo pai.

- Eu quero dizer a vocês dois – abraçou-os. – que são meu orgulho, e agora... eu posso morrer em paz.

- Inu-Taishou-sama, pare com isso... – Rin protestou.

- Menina Rin... você é um anjo mesmo. O que eu disse não quer dizer que eu vou morrer agora, espero que demore muito, quero curtir meus netos.

- Pai, me solte... – Inu-Yasha pediu.

- Eu solto filho, mas depois de te dar um abraço, quero abraçar meus dois meninos, como fazia como eram crianças.

Um confortável abraço foi dado pelo velho general, e algumas lagrimas escaparam dos olhos dourados, mas os dois filhos secaram as lágrimas, um gesto carinhoso, que levou a todos abraçarem-no.

A família daiyoukai estava completa, com amigos filhos e netos, ate os empregados...

Essa era a verdadeira família... aquela que sempre esta unida, e mesmo com a frieza estão unidos. Logo eles sentaram-se a mesa, Inu-Taishou na cabeceira, no lado direito Sesshoumaru, no esquerdo Inu-Yasha, do lado dos rapazes Rin com Haru no colo e Kagome, e do lado de cada um dos casais, Miroku e Sango, todos desfrutavam da comemoração, a no meio deles a felicidade era desfrutada igualmente, em seus corações a certeza de que sempre estariam juntos, mesmo com as adversidades da vida, não havia nada que separasse aquela família, que aquela noite suspiravam a felicidade.

* * *

Queria agradecer, a maravilhosa companhia de vocês que, leram esta fic. A cada um, eu gostaria de dar um abraço especial, por terem me ajudado muito com seus reviews. Foi uma honra recebê-los. Mais uma vez muito obrigado.

**Hinata-chan... Sammantha... Agatha... Cindy-shan... marin du lion… Gheisinha Kinomoto... Vanessa... HIME RIN... Mah-Sama... TheBlueMemory... RafaCarol... Paloma Hana no Yuki... Caroline... Uchiha Kayra... TheBlueMemory... Natsumi Omura... natykagomeinuyasha... belinha chan... Srta. Satsuki... Sat-Chan... Hiwatari Satiko e Keith-cha... Haruka-san... Relena-chan... Belinha Tsuki... -Nay Black-... naninhachan... Dóris Bennington...**

Obrigada a todas!!!! o/

* * *

"...- Otoo-san...

- Sim...

- De onde vêm os bebês?..."

Como você explicaria esse tema ao seu filho(a)?

"- Bem... os bebês eles... – ele corou ainda mais ao pensar na idéia de como os bebês eram feitos. – porque quer saber isso?"

Sesshoumaru & Rin e seus filhos em uma one cheia de curiosidades...

Curiosidades? Da parte de Haru Daiyoukai!!!

De uma forma o agora juiz Sesshoumaru explicará para sua filha de onde os bebês vem...

- OTOO-SAN!! O QUE ESTA FAZENDO COM A OKAA-SAN?!!! – Haru gritou, e Sesshoumaru deu um salto, saindo de cima de Rin...

_**Em breve...**_


End file.
